Lawless
by shiorinsan
Summary: Menjinakkan Gaara Sabaku yang liar mungkin sulit, namun jika berarti Sasuke akan berhenti menindasnya, Hinata akan melakukannya. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu kalau cinta selalu muncul disaat yang tak terduga. GaaHina AU.
1. Her Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Warning: Mature contents in later chapters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Once Upon A Time**

"Hei, tolong ambilkan bolanya!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut gelap dari pinggir lapangan. Matanya yang sama gelapnya dengan rambutnya mengarah pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang dan ia terlihat tak sabar.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan buku yang sedang ditekuninya dan menoleh ke arah si laki-laki. Ia mengikuti pandangan lelaki tersebut dan melihat bola sepak yang berhenti tak jauh dari kakinya.

Mata gadis itu pun kemudian kembali pada si laki-laki berambut hitam dan teman-temannya yang menunggu dirinya untuk menendang bola itu kembali ke lapangan. Keragu-raguan langsung menyapu dirinya saat ia menyadari siapa laki-laki itu beserta teman-temannya.

Sasuke Uchiha bersama teman-temannya yang populer.

"HEI, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI? CEPATLAH!" teriak salah seorang teman Sasuke yang berambut pirang.

Mendengar teriakan laki-laki itu, si gadis sontak berdiri dari tanah kemudian dengan malu-malu menghampiri bola tersebut. Buku yang sedari tadi ia baca terpeluk aman di dadanya. Ia tidak pernah jago dalam olahraga. Ia pun tidak yakin apakah tendangannya akan mencapai lapangan.

"Wow, lihat siapa itu! Itu si Hyuuga!" seru seorang laki-laki yang lain dari lapangan sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Wah wah," si gadis dapat mendengar Sasuke tertawa. "Ayo kita lihat apa dia bisa menendang bola." Katanya keras-keras kemudian serta merta mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya. "Hei Hyuuga cepat tendang bolanya kesini!"

Si gadis bisa mendengar cemohan-cemohan yang mulai bermunculan dari orang-orang di lapangan. Sambil menggigit bibir, dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian menendang bola tersebut.

Hanya saja kakinya tidak mengenai sasaran.

Kehilangan keseimbangan, si gadis pun jatuh terjengkang. "Ouu!" serunya.

Tawa meledak dari grup laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengamati si gadis Hyuuga. Beberapa diantara mereka berteriak-teriak, "Ya ampun, bodohnya." Beberapa yang lain mencemoh, "Lihat, bahkan menendang bola saja dia tidak bisa. Dasar idiot!"

Si gadis Hyuuga hanya terdiam menelan cemohan demi cemohan yang dilemparkan padanya. Secepat mungkin ia mengumpulkan buku, kotak makan siang, serta tasnya yang tergeletak di dekat batang pohon, kemudian melesat menuju gedung SMA tempat kelasnya yang berikutnya berada.

Jika saja ia menoleh sekali lagi kearah grup laki-laki yang masih tertawa itu, ia akan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tidak ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana si gadis Hyuuga itu tadi duduk untuk mengambil bola sepak yang tadi tertendang keluar oleh Sasuke.

Hanya saja, ia tidak cuma menemukan bola sepak saja dibawah pohon itu.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ia mengambil si bola sepak.

Akal sehat menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan surat itu, namun keingintahuan bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sebaliknya.

Pada akhirnya, si laki-laki berambut merah itu pun menyerah pada keingintahuannya.

* * *

Toilet yang biasanya merupakan sarang para gadis Konoha Gakuen untuk bertukar gosip atau membetulkan _make_-_up _pada jam makan siang tersebut secara ajaib kosong melompong. Hinata Hyuuga pun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menghampiri wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah kaca dan melihat seorang gadis pucat dengan mata berwarna lavender menatap kembali padanya.

Dia menghela napas.

Perlahan-lahan ia memperbaiki seragamnya yang tadi agak kusut akibat berlari tanpa henti dari halaman sekolah sampai ke toilet. Rambutnya pun tidak lebih baik. Ia mencoba menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan jari, kemudian melihat bayangan dirinya sekali lagi.

Dan ia menghela napas sekali lagi.

Memang benar, berapa kali pun ia melihat ke cermin, penampilannya tidak akan berubah. Ia akan tetap selalu menjadi si ceroboh Hinata Hyuuga dengan tampang konyol.

Ia menggigit bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian di lapangan tadi. Dia pasti akan jadi bahan cemohan Sasuke beserta kroni-kroninya selama seminggu di kelas. Dia bersyukur ia hanya terjatuh dan tidak terjadi hal memalukan lain seperti roknya yang tersingkap atau apalah. Kalau tidak, laki-laki itu semua pasti sudah mengata-ngatainya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang lebih kejam.

Semua ini bermulai sejak SMA. Dulu waktu SMP hal semacam ini sangat mustahil terjadi. Karena Hinata Hyuuga selama dua puluh empat jam penuh berada di bawah pengawasan sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga.

Neji adalah orang yang kejam. Siapapun yang berani menganggu dia, Hinata, ataupun Hanabi akan langsung babak belur olehnya. Sikap ksatrianya itu pun akhirnya membuatnya memiliki banyak pengagum serta... yah lebih banyak musuh juga.

Sayangnya, pada saat menginjak SMA Neji Hyuuga mendapat beasiswa olahraga dan mendapat rekomendasi untuk mengikuti program atlet sepak bola _prodigy_ di Universitas Akatsuki. Hinata belum pernah melihat Neji yang begitu semangat sampai matanya berubah. Ia pun seketika tahu bahwa ia akan melewatkan masa SMA-nya tanpa kehadiran si _watchdog_.

Keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik lagi ketika kedua orang tua Hinata bercerai sehingga membuat ibunya angkat kaki dari rumah mereka. Di pengadilan ibu mereka memenangkan hak asuh atas Hanabi, sedangkan Hinata... yah Hinata harus bersabar dengan tinggal bersama ayah mereka.

Karena saat SMP Hinata selalu bersama Hanabi dan Neji, dia pun tidak pernah repot-repot untuk mencari teman. Sebuah keputusan yang amat sangat disesalinya di SMA.

Ketidakhadiran Hanabi dan Neji membuat Hinata seolah-olah dihidangkan diatas piring emas pada pem-_bully_ top di Konoha Gakuen. Seperti musuh besar Neji, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sepupu Neji Hyuuga yang tidak punya teman itu memang kelihatan seperti sebuah sasaran empuk bagi semua musuh-musuh Neji untuk balas dendam pada lelaki itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa Neji melindungi Hanabi dan Hinata seolah-olah itu tujuan hidupnya. Dan ia bisa jadi gila seandainya kedua gadis tersebut terluka sedikit saja.

Maka mereka pun mulai mem-_bully_ Hinata Hyuuga pada setiap kesempatan dengan pikiran si gadis berkulit pucat itu akan mengadu pada sepupunya. Namun sayangnya, Hinata tidak pernah mengadukan sepatah kata pun pada Neji. Ia tidak ingin Neji memiliki beban lain dalam pikirannya saat lelaki itu sedang berkonsenterasi meraih mimpinya. Ia terlalu sayang pada Neji untuk membiarkan itu terjadi.

Neji dan Hinata sama-sama seorang Hyuuga. Tidak ada alasan bahwa Hinata tidak bisa menjadi sekuat Neji. Atau setidaknya hal itulah yang terus diyakininya. Ia tahu bahwa ia terus membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran suatu saat ia akan bisa sekuat sepupunya tersebut dan melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Hinata memejamkan mata saat kejadian di lapangan tadi sekali lagi terulang dalam benaknya.

Dengan kondisinya sekarang, dimana Hinata bahkan tidak bisa melihat ke mata orang-orang yang mem-_bully_-nya, melindungi dirinya sendiri rasanya terdengar seperti mimpi yang terlalu muluk.

* * *

Kelas itu masih kosong ketika Hinata sampai dan mengambil bangku yang paling belakang. Ia memang selalu mengambil bangku paling pojok, karena dengan begitu akan lebih sedikit orang yang akan menyadari keberadaannya. Satu hal yang Hinata tidak sukai disekolahnya, itu adalah perhatian yang berlebihan.

Hinata duduk dibangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku Matematika serta tempat pensilnya. Ia suka datang lebih awal ke semua kelasnya. Selain untuk menghindari saat-saat canggung ketika masuk kelas dengan seluruh mata tertuju padanya, Hinata juga selalu mengulang semua pelajaran dari kelas sebelumnya atau mencoba untuk mempelajari bab yang akan dipelajari di kelas hari ini agar membantunya memahami apa yang akan dikatakan gurunya nanti di depan kelas.

Meskipun Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, ia sebisa mungkin ingin menggunakan sedikit uang ayahnya di universitas nanti. Jalan satu-satunya adalah mendapatkan beasiswa, yang berarti ia harus menghiasi ijazahnya dengan nilai-nilai bagus.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba bergeser, membuat Hinata mendongak dari catatan matematika-nya. Seorang cewek berambut cokelat masuk ke kelas dan segera mengambil tempat duduk pada deretan kedua dari depan. Hinata tahu perempuan itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bicara padanya. Tenten. Dari rumor yang selalu didengarnya, Hinata tahu bahwa perempuan itu seorang junior di klub karate namun sudah sanggup mengalahkan pelatih mereka. Tidak ada orang di Konoha Gakuen yang berani cari gara-gara dengannya. Bahkan Sasuke pun tahu lebih baik daripada membuat Tenten kesal.

Tidak seperti Hinata, ketika gadis itu sudah mengambil bangkunya, ia secara otomatis mengeluarkan iPod dan mulai tenggelam pada musik apapun itu yang sedang bermain di telinganya. Jelas sekali perempuan itu tidak akan mengajak Hinata berbicara. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat Hinata kembali berkonsenterasi pada matematika-nya lagi, bel tanda makan siang berakhir pun berbunyi, dan lebih banyak orang mulai berdatangan berkelompok-kelompok ke kelas.

Hinata menyadari saat Sakura Haruno, salah satu cewek populer di angkatan mereka, masuk ke kelas itu bersama kroni-kroninya. Orang-orang mungkin bisa tertipu dengan penampilan luar Sakura. Gadis itu memang terlihat seperti tipikal gadis pesolek yang tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilainya disekolah. Namun sebetulnya dia itu murid terpintar di angkatan mereka.

Menjadi seorang pendiam seperti Hinata terkadang ada keuntungannya sendiri. Karena tidak banyak orang yang peduli padanya, tanpa disadari Hinata terkadang menguping pembicaraan orang. Sehingga ia tidak pernah ketinggalan gosip apapun di Konoha Gakuen.

Misalnya gadis yang masuk ke kelas setelah Sakura ini, Ino Yamanaka. Jika ada satu orang yang sangat dibenci Sakura di Konoha, itu adalah Ino. Hinata tidak tahu pasti mengapa mereka bermusuhan. Tapi ia punya dugaan bahwa mungkin itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fakta bahwa Ino adalah pacarnya Sasuke. Yang secara otomatis membuat gadis itu menjadi musuh banyak orang.

Tapi secara pribadi menurut Hinata, meskipun Ino itu pacarnya Sasuke, namun sikap gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan sikap pacarnya. Jika Sasuke itu bajingan sok berkuasa dan kurang ajar, maka Ino-lah yang menyeimbangi kelakuan pria itu dengan bersikap baik pada orang lain. Belakangan ini mulai beredar gosip bahwa Sasuke hanya menggunakan Ino seperti perhiasan indah yang bisa ia pamerkan ke teman-temannya saat pesta-pesta.

Ino dan teman-temannya pun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Hinata. Ino-nya sendiri duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata.

Akibatnya Hinata bisa mendengar setiap kata yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih? Awas kalau kalian ngomong begitu di depan Sasuke! Bisa-bisa dia ngambek." Tawa teman-temannya pun meledak.

"Ino... Ino... Sasuke pun tahu kalau banyak cowok yang mengincarmu! Bukannya dia justru malah senang kalau tahu dia memiliki sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain?" kata seorang temannya yang Hinata tahu bernama Kay.

"Ya. Semua orang tahu betapa bangganya dia memilikimu, sayang." Grup perempuan itu pun terkikik.

"Berhentilah bicara begitu tentang Sasuke! Dia itu orangnya sangat cemburuan!" Ino mendesis. Teman-temannya pun ber-'awww' ketika Ino menceritakan kisah bagaimana Sasuke menonjok seorang pria yang mengedipkan mata ke arah Ino ketika mereka pergi kencan kemarin.

Tanpa terasa suasana kelas sudah makin ramai. Disana sini orang-orang membicarakan rencana-rencana mereka sehabis pulang sekolah hari itu. Untuk beberapa orang, kelas matematika ini adalah kelas terakhir pada hari jumat itu. Tidak heran jika semua orang bersemangat agar pelajaran rumit seperti matematika itu cepat berakhir.

Meskipun suasana di kelas sudah ramai ditambah dengan obrolan yang jelas terdengar dari sebelahnya, Hinata masih bisa berkonsenterasi dengan matematika di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa guru matematika mereka, Ms. Anko belum datang-datang?

Pintu kelas bergeser lagi, dan seisi kelas yang tadinya berisik pun langsung terdiam. Hinata mendongak karena mengira Ms. Anko sudah tiba. Tapi yang masuk ternyata tiga orang yang Hinata tahu berada pada puncak teratas rantai makanan di Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan... Gaara Sabaku.

Jika Sasuke sudah membuat Hinata takut, maka si Gaara Sabaku ini bisa memberi Hinata mimpi buruk selama sebulan penuh. Dia berada dalam daftar teratas orang yang paling-tidak-ingin Hinata bikin kesal.

Gaara Sabaku bisa dibilang orang paling jahat yang pernah bersekolah sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa ayahnya adalah bos mafia yang sangat ditakuti bahkan oleh polisi-polisi sekalipun. Hinata pernah mendengar bahwa lelaki itu pernah tertangkap membawa senjata api ke sekolah. Dia juga pernah kepergok minum minuman keras di atap sekolah saat seharusnya dia berada di kelas musik. Selain itu, semua orang juga tahu kalau lelaki berambut merah itu sangat temperamental. Ia tidak segan-segan mematahkan tangan orang yang membuatnya kesal. Hinata bahkan pernah mendengar cowok itu pernah masuk penjara anak-anak beberapa kali. Namun karena uang ayahnya, ia tidak tinggal lama di dalam situ.

Hanya kekuasaan ayahnya lah yang membuat Gaara Sabaku masih dapat menjalani kehidupan SMA yang normal sampai sekarang. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa orang seperti dia mau bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Pada tahun pertama, ketika cowok itu pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, saat itulah Sasuke langsung sadar betapa besar potensi yang dimiliki si rambut merah tersebut. Maka tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sasuke pun langsung mencaplok cowok itu ke dalam kelompoknya, dan membuat Sasuke merasa makin berkuasa di sekolah.

Hinata terlonjak ketika mendadak sebuah tas dibanting dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" si gadis Hyuuga mendongak dan melihat Sasuke memelototinya. "Cepat menyingkir!" bentaknya. "Hanya aku yang boleh duduk disamping Ino!"

Tapi dia duluan yang duduk disini! Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Seluruh kelas terdiam saat mendengar Sasuke membentak si gadis Hyuuga. Meskipun pemandangan Sasuke yang suka menakut-nakuti si Hyuuga sudah biasa di Konoha Gakuen, tapi orang-orang tetap selalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan si Uchiha pada gadis malang itu.

"Apa? Pantatmu sudah nempel di bangku itu?" cemoh pria itu, membuat teman-temannya tetawa.

"B-Bukan..." Hinata memulai, tapi Sasuke sudah merampas tas gadis itu dan melemparnya ke depan.

"Sana ambil tasmu."

Hinata menggertakkan giginya, sambil menundukkan kepala ia menutup buku matematikanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan menuju bangku tempat Sasuke melempar tasnya. Pandangan mata seluruh kelas mengikutinya.

Semua ini memang salahnya. Dia seharusnya tahu begitu Ino mengambil bangku tersebut, dia harus segera mengosongkan bangku di sebelah gadis itu karena Sasuke pasti akan duduk di sana. Tapi bukannya mengosongkan bangku itu dia malah terbengong-bengong dan dengan bodohnya menguping pembicaraan Ino dan teman-temannya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Jika sampai setetes saja air matanya terlihat, maka kelas matematika hari itu akan menjadi neraka baginya. Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikannya, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memperhatikan orang-orang di kelasnya.

Mereka semua sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dari belakang Hinata dapat mendengar Ino yang pura-pura marah pada Sasuke karena kekasaran cowok itu. Namun begitu Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan pada acara apa yang akan mereka lakukan _weekend_ nanti, Ino pun langsung melupakan insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

Hinata menghela napas.

Mungkin membela orang sepertinya memang terlalu merepotkan. Lagipula siapa yang mau melawan Sasuke dan kroni-kroninya hanya untuk gadis menyedihkan seperti dirinya?

Tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan mengasihani dirinya seperti ini, pikir Hinata. Dia masih punya limit fungsi geometri yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

_Limit sinus x per x dimana x mendekati nol sama dengan limit x per sinus x sama dengan satu._

"Gaara kau mau duduk dimana?" suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakang, dan membuyarkan sedikit konsentarasi Hinata.

_Lalu, limit tangen x per x dimana x mendekati nol..._

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku mau duduk di bangkumu." Meskipun kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan maksud untuk melucu, Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merinding mendengar nada suara lelaki itu yang begitu dingin.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari teman-temannya. Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar Sasuke ikut tertawa.

_Sama dengan limit x per tangen x..._

"Jangan mimpi. Duduk saja di sini, di depanku." Jantung Hinata nyaris loncat ke kerongkongannya. _Duduk di depan Sasuke artinya duduk di__belakangku! _pikirnya panik. Seketika ia lupa berapa nilai dari limit x per tangen x. Konsenterasinya langsung jatuh pada pembicaraan orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat..." dia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak ada bangku lagi."

Hinata bisa mendengar suara bangku dibelakangnya bergeser dan bunyi beberapa buku yang dijatuhkan diatas meja. Gaara Sabaku benar-benar duduk dibelakangnya.

Dari pertama mulai bersekolah di SMA Konoha, belum pernah Hinata berada sedekat ini dengan si Gaara Sabaku. Mereka jarang sekali punya kelas yang sama, kecuali _home economics_ dan matematika. Si rambut merah biasanya selalu bolos pelajaran _home economics_, yang membuat Hinata lega sekaligus heran mengapa dia mengambil kelas itu jika ia tak pernah mau datang. Dan saat matematika, pria itu biasanya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di tengah kelas. Lalu apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda?

_Semua ini gara-gara Ino!_ desis Hinata dalam hati.

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasinya, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan pandangan Gaara pada belakang lehernya. Karena ia tiba-tiba merinding. Atau mungkin saja ia menatap pada sebuah titik disebelah Hinata. Tapi ia tidak berani menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek apa cowok itu benar-benar melihat kearahnya. Jari-jarinya mulai gemetaran dan tiba-tiba ia merasa mual. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Ia juga mulai merasa udara disekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi tipis sehingga ia sulit bernapas. Rasanya ingin sekali ia lari keluar dari kelas itu untuk menghirup udara segar. Namun jika ia tiba-tiba lari, pasti perhatian sekelas akan tertuju padanya. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan di tempat.

Saat Hinata merasa makan siangnya siap keluar dari kerongkongannya, pintu kelas bergeser dan masuklah seorang wanita tinggi berambut ungu pendek. _Akhirnya Ms. Anko datang juga_! teriak Hinata dalam hati. Dan tepat saat guru matematika berwajah galak itu minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, si gadis Hyuuga merasa sesuatu yang berat tiba-tiba terangkat dari pundaknya dan ia pun bisa bernapas dengan normal kembali.

Ms. Anko kemudian menyuruh kelasnya membuka bab tentang limit, dan seketika pikiran tentang seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk di belakangnya lenyap dari pikiran Hinata.

_Mungkin memang aku yang berpikir terlalu berlebihan tentang cowok itu, _pikir Hinata.

* * *

Tidak seperti beberapa orang beruntung yang lain, Hinata Hyuuga masih punya kelas terakhir setelah matematika. Ia tidak keberatan dengan separuh murid Konoha Gakuen yang sudah membanjiri lapangan parkir untuk mengambil mobil mereka. Lebih banyak murid di luar artinya lebih sedikit murid di dalam, yang berarti Hinata Hyuuga dapat berjalan dengan tenang menuju loker barunya.

Ketenangan jumat sore ini memang hanya didapat Hinata seminggu sekali. Biasanya jika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia harus senantiasa menghindari tubrukan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri; ada yang berjalan, berlari, sampai lempar-lemparan bola _football_.

Koridor sepi seperti ini rasanya seperti mimpi.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan keheningan yang damai itu, tanpa sadar Hinata akhirnya sampai di wilayah lokernya.

Terima kasih untuk Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata akhirnya mendapat loker baru dari Mr. Sarutobi si kepala sekolah. Si Uchiha itu dengan santainya menulisi pintu loker Hinata dengan kata-kata _Hyuuga pelacur_ menggunakan spidol permanen. Bahkan janitor pun menyerah untuk menggosok tulisan-tulisan itu. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Hinata akhirnya memohon pada Mr. Sarutobi untuk diberikan loker baru. Pria tua itu mengabulkan permintaan Hinata dan memberi peringatan pada Sasuke untuk tidak merusak properti sekolah lagi, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Namun untuk sekarang Hinata bisa lega karena Sasuke tidak tahu dimana loker barunya. Jangankan Sasuke, Hinata-nya sendiri bahkan belum sempat ke lokernya karena Mr. Sarutobi baru memberikan kombinasi nomor kunci lokernya setelah makan siang tadi.

_Hmm... 028, 028, seharusnya disekitar sini..._

Jalanan diantara loker itu sepi, kecuali seseorang. Hinata tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas, namun semakin ia berjalan mendekat, ia yakin kalau orang itu laki-laki.

_Mungkin senior..._, pikirnya sambil lalu. _020, 021, 022..._

Ketika sudah melewati separoh jalan, Hinata bisa melihat laki-laki itu berbadan tinggi dengan rambut merah.

_023, 024, 025,.._

Dengan curiga ia memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang merogoh sesuatu dalam lokernya tersebut.

_026, 027,..._

Oh Tuhan... Rambut merah, tato _Ai_, serta perawakan yang tinggi itu...

Loker 027 ternyata milik Gaara Sabaku.

Hinata menahan napas ketika berjalan melewati belakang lelaki tersebut. Dia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata karena terlalu fokus pada benda apapun itu di dalam lokernya. Setelah menelan ludah dan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki dari kecil, Hinata pun berhenti tepat disebelah Gaara Sabaku dan mulai memutar kombinasi kunci lokernya.

Di koridor yang sepi itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. _Dua... nol... enam... tujuh..._ pintu loker itu pun terbuka dengan bunyi 'klik'. Hinata kemudian membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan langsung menumpahkan semua buku-buku berat yang dari tadi ia peluk di lengannya.

Ia harus segera lari dari tempat itu! Harus! Sebelum laki-laki disebelahnya ini melihatnya.

Setelah semua bukunya masuk dalam loker, Hinata pun cepat-cepat menutup pintunya dengan pelan, takut menarik perhatian Gaara jika dia membantingnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika pintu itu memantul terbuka kembali.

Kali ini Hinata mendorong pintu itu dengan pelan namun mantap. Tapi si pintu bersikeras tetap terbuka.

Usahanya yang tidak ingin menarik perhatian Gaara sia-sia karena sekarang Hinata bisa merasakan cowok itu melihat ke arahnya. Dari ekor matanya, Hinata bisa menebak urusan laki-laki itu dengan lokernya sudah selesai.

Napas Hinata sekarang memburu dan ia mencoba menambah tenaganya pada dorongannya yang berikutnya.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika pintu itu akhirnya tertutup. Namun pada detik berikutnya pintu loker itu melenting terbuka lagi, dan kali ini sukses menghantam Hinata tepat di mukanya.

"OU!"

_Apa-apaan sih loker ini? _jerit Hinata marah dalam hati. Ia memegang hidungnya yang untungnya tidak patah gara-gara loker sialan itu. Tapi saat Hinata menarik tangannya, ia bisa melihat darah segar di jarinya. Dan ia pun seketika meringis.

"Minggir." kata suara berat dari sebelahnya. Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain tapi mematuhi kata-kata cowok itu.

Hinata nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika Gaara tiba-tiba meninju lokernya dengan tinjuan yang Hinata yakin pasti bisa membuat seseorang terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

"A-A-Apa?"

Si pintu loker pun menurut. Namun keduanya masih menatap pintu itu kalau-kalau ia berniat terpelanting terbuka lagi. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, ternyata pintu itu menurut pada tinjuannya Gaara.

Hinata berkedip sekali, dua kali. Saat itu momennya benar-benar canggung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada cowok ini. Bukannya dia temannya Sasuke? Jadi seharusnya ia menertawakan Hinata saat pintu itu menghantam wajahnya. Lalu kenapa dia menolongnya?

"Uh... T-Terima kasih..."

Lelaki itu tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap Hinata, kemudian pandangannya menelusuri seluruh postur gadis itu seakan-akan mencoba menilainya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, namun begitu mata mereka bertatapan lagi, si rambut merah itu langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan si gadis bermata lavender yang terbengong-bengong dengan hidung yang masih berdarah.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 ini sudah saya coba revisi dengan membenarkan beberapa kalimat dan memperbaiki beberapa typos. Semoga dengan revisi ini para pembaca sekalian jadi lebih mudah membacanya xD Chapter-chapter lain juga sedang dalam perbaikan. Semoga semuanya bisa selesai sebelum saya update chapter selanjutnya :D**

**Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	2. Phone Call

**A/N: Woah thank you banged buat reviews sama favourites-nya guys! Kalian bener-bener bikin aku pede buat upload cerita ini :D Sebenernya ini cerita udah jadi tiga chapters, Tapi aku mau liat gimana sambutan kalian. Ternyata kalian suka! Aku pun jadi cinta sama kalian XD**

**Please read and review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. If I do Gaara would be woo-ing Hinata ;)**

**Kay kay, without any further ado, here's chapter two.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Phone Call**

Kelas itu hanya terdiri dari empat belas orang. Satu diantaranya memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran itu dan langsung cabut bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan tiga belas orang murid yang masih mengaduk-aduk adonan _cookies_ pada jumat sore itu.

Gurunya, Ms. Kurenai berkeliling kelas sambil melihat dan mencoba satu persatu adonan muridnya. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang menurut sebagian besar populasi murid laki-laki di Konoha Gakuen, masih terlihat _hot_ di umurnya yang sudah lewat tiga puluh.

Setelah mengompres hidungnya dengan sapu tangan basah, Hinata Hyuuga langsung berlari menuju kelas _home economics_ ini. Ia sudah yakin dirinya akan terlambat. Namun begitu melihat Ms. Kurenai belum datang ke kelas itu, ia mendesah lega.

Hidungnya memang masih merah, namun tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar. Meskipun demikian, Hinata tidak peduli karena tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, jadi dia santai saja saat meletakkan tasnya dibelakang kelas, mengenakan celemeknya, kemudian bergegas menuju meja tempat ia selalu masak sendiri.

Meja panjang itu seharusnya bisa ditempati oleh dua orang, bahkan lebih. Namun karena orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari Hinata Hyuuga, gadis itu pun selalu menghuni meja itu sendirian. Ia tak keberatan memiliki ruang gerak yang luas saat memasak, namun pasti rasanya menyenangkan kalau sekali atau dua kali dia bisa masak bersama seorang teman.

Tugas mereka untuk hari itu adalah membuat _cookies-cookies _untuk paskah dan menghiasnya seindah mungkin. Menurut Hinata itu mudah, jika saja Ms. Kurenai tidak bilang _cookies-cookies_ itu harus selesai hari itu juga.

Agar bisa selesai lebih cepat, Ms. Kurenai membagi kelas itu menjadi berpasang-pasangan sesuai dengan awalan abjad nama mereka. Yang sangat disesalkan oleh Hinata... karena awalan namanya 'H', secara otomatis orang yang menjadi pasangannya adalah orang yang awalan namanya 'G'. Dan cuma ada satu orang yang awalan namanya 'G' di _home economics _itu. Gaara Sabaku.

Si 'G' itu juga adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang memutuskan untuk bolos kelas _home economics_-nya, meninggalkan partner-nya, si 'H', bergelut untuk menyelesaikan _cookies-cookies_ paskah ini sendirian.

Karena itulah sekarang, lima menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran terakhir selesai, Hinata masih mengaduk adonan _cookies_-nya sambil menunggu _cookies _lain yang di oven matang. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghias _cookies-cookies_ mereka dalam keranjang.

Ms. Kurenai sebenarnya tahu bahwa partner Hinata Hyuuga adalah Gaara Sabaku yang sama sekali tidak pernah hadir dikelasnya. Awalnya, karena ia pikir Hinata itu murid terpandai dikelasnya, gadis itu akan baik-baik saja mengerjakan _cookies-cookies _ini sendirian. Tapi ternyata, memang dibutuhkan dua orang untuk menyelesaikan _cookies_ tersebut lalu menghiasnya.

Begitu bel berbunyi, kelompok-kelompok lain sudah mengumpulkan keranjang _cookies_ mereka di meja Ms. Kurenai, sementara Hinata masih menunggu _cookies _terakhirnya matang sambil membungkuk diatas _cookies _yang sudah matang dan menghias mereka.

Ia sangat sadar bahwa teman-temannya yang lain sudah membereskan peralatan mereka dan siap untuk berakhir pekan. Begitu kelas sudah kosong, Hinata menggit bibir ketika melihat Ms. Kurenai berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata," katanya lembut. "Kau tidak harus menyelesaikan ini."

Si Hyuuga mendongak dari _cookies-cookies_ berbentuk kelinci paskah yang masih dihiasnya. "T-Tapi.. erm... B-beri saya waktu l-lima menit lagi. Saya p-pasti bisa m-menyelesaikan i-ini."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa," wanita berambut hitam itu bersandar pada meja Hinata, "Kau mengerjakan bagian punya Gaara Sabaku juga. Dan itu tidak adil untukmu."

Hinata berhenti mengerjakan hiasannya, dan menegakkan badannya. "S-Saya tidak akan pernah m-menyelesaikan ini jika harus m-menunggu dia." Kurenai tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih heran mengapa dari awal anak itu mengambil kelas ini jika dia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk hadir disini."

"M-Mungkin... t-teman-temannya tidak ada yang m-mengambil kelas ini?"

Kurenai tertawa lagi. "Ya, mungkin saja."

Hinata berbalik dari Kurenai untuk mengeluarkan _cookies-_nya dari oven. "Dengar Hinata, karena kau dan Gaara tidak menyelesaikan _cookies _ini, kalian tidak tuntas dalam tugas ini."

Si gadis Hyuuga terkesiap dan langsung berbalik. "A-Apa? T-tapi a-anda bilang... I-Ini b-bukan salah saya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kubilang... tapi kau dan Sabaku tetap tidak menyelesaikan _cookies _ini." Sebelum Hinata bisa melancarkan protesnya lagi, Kurenai mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan gadis itu, "Karena itulah aku memberikan kemudahan bagi kalian berdua. Buatlah _cookies_ ini sekali lagi di rumah. Terserah kalian di rumah siapa. Tapi ingat, kalian harus mengerjakannya berdua." Kurenai mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku akan tahu jika hanya kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya."

Jantung Hinata nyaris keluar dari tulang rusuknya begitu mendengar Kurenai mengatakan 'kalian harus mengerjakannya berdua'. Berada di dekat cowok itu saja Hinata langsung gelisah setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggang kue bersama laki-laki itu?

Sebuah suara dalam diri Hinata mengatakan agar dia membuatnya sendiri saja tanpa si Gaara. Namun jika Kurenai mengatakan dia akan tahu, maka dia _akan _tahu. Tidak ada gunanya mengetes kata-kata wanita itu. Jika Hinata tidak melakukan sesuai maunya, wanita itu hanya akan menambah beban tugasnya.

_Tapi mengapa harus bersama Gaara?_ Jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"B-Bagaimana d-dengan ini?" Hinata menunjuk pada _cookies-cookies_ nya yang belum dihias.

"Aha, aku akan membagikannya di ruang guru. Mereka pasti senang." Kurenai tersenyum padanya kemudian membantu Hinata mengumpulkan _cookies-cookies _tersebut.

"M-Ms. Kurenai... b-bagaimana s-saya harus m-memberitahu G-Gaara t-tentang tugas ini?" tanya Hinata lirih. "A-Anda tahu... K-Kami t-tidak begitu mengenal satu sama lain.."

"Kalau begitu kenalan dengan dia! Kau punya telepon, kau bisa meneleponnya. Atau tulis saja di _wall _Facebook-nya." Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar saran yang diberikan Kurenai. Jika Hinata tidak mengenal gurunya ini, ia akan berpikir wanita ini sedang mencoba mengerjainya.

"Baiklah Hinata," Kurenai sudah berada di depan kelas, _cookies _memenuhi lengannya. "Selamat berakhir pekan dan... semoga berhasil." Ia memberikan Hinata kedipan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu untuk membereskan peralatannya.

Hinata berpikir hari itu mungkin adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Kemalangan terus datang padanya secara bertubi-tubi. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu, kalau kesialan yang menimpanya tersebut hanyalah awal dari sebuah rencana besar yang sudah takdir siapkan untuknya.

* * *

Gerbang itu terbuka begitu si gadis berambut indigo melangkahkan kakinya di depan _mansion_ mewah itu. Penjaga di gerbang depan dengan sopan mengatakan, "Selamat datang Ms. Hinata." yang hanya dibalas si gadis dengan senyuman kecil.

Meskipun gadis itu terlihat sangat sederhana, tanpa jam tangan hasil perancang terkenal ataupun mobil _sport_ impor untuk mengantarnya kemana-mana, ia tetap saja putri tertua dari Hiashi Hyuuga, si pemilik jaringan bisnis Hyuuga. Dan gadis yang di-bully di sekolahnya itu adalah pewaris utama seluruh kekaisaran bisnis Hyuuga.

Tentu saja fakta ini mati-matian disembunyikan Hinata dari teman-temannya disekolah. Mereka tahu bahwa Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Tapi mereka tidak tahu Hyuuga _yang mana. _Siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan teman-temannya begitu mereka mengetahui Hinata adalah pewaris Hyuuga? Hinata hanya bisa merinding memikirkannya.

Begitu masuk kedalam rumah yang menurut selera Hinata terlalu mewah itu, dahi Hinata mengernyit pada kesunyian yang menyambutnya. Sejak ibunya, Hanabi, dan Neji meninggalkan rumah itu, bagi Hinata rumah itu jadi sesunyi kuburan. Meskipun Hanabi dan ibunya bisa dikatakan _berisik_, Hinata tetap merindukan suara-suara yang diciptakan oleh mereka. Bagaimana dulu ibunya selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat ketika dia baru pulang, kemudian dengan berisik mengocehi Hinata bahwa gadis itu harus lebih banyak berjemur agar kulitnya tidak sepucat mayat, atau Hanabi yang selalu mengkritiknya karena kurang percaya diri, dan Neji yang bersikeras untuk selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang majikan. Suara-suara merekalah yang membuat rumah yang terlalu besar itu jadi _rumah_ bagi Hinata.

Sekarang di _mansion _mewah itu hanya ada dia, beberapa pelayan, dan ayahnya yang sangat jarang dirumah. Kalau pun ayahnya dirumah, pria itu masih mengunci diri dalam ruang kerjanya dan tidak boleh diganggu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pada pelayan muda yang menawarkan untuk membawa tas Hinata. "Apa ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata pada perempuan itu.

"Belum nona. Beliau tadi menelepon bahwa beliau tidak akan pulang malam ini." jawab perempuan itu sopan.

"Oh." Hal itu sudah biasaa terjadi, perjalanan bisnis mendadak, Hinata tidak terkejut jika ayahnya tidak kembali sampai seminggu.

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata pun mendaki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sesampainya dikamar, Hinata langsung menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri diatas tempat tidur.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah kerumah, Hinata sudah memikirkan berbagai cara bagaimana memberitahu Gaara Sabaku tentang tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan itu. Hinata memikirkan saran Kurenai tentang menelepon cowok itu. Lalu begitu ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana percakapan mereka di telepon akan berlangsung, Hinata langsung menyerah, karena ia pasti tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Mendatangi rumah pria itu sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata. Rumah keluarga Sabaku sangat mudah ditemukan. Berbeda dengan Hyuuga, keluarga Sabaku sangat menikmati popularitas mereka. Hinata tahu kakak-kakaknya Gaara adalah orang terkenal. Kakak perempuannya, Temari Sabaku adalah seorang aktris sekaligus model untuk sebuah_ clothing-line _ternama. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya, Kankurou Sabaku adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan mainan besar di Jepang. Jadi tidak heran jika rumah utama keluarga Sabaku berkali-kali disorot oleh televisi.

Rumah itu juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata bahkan bisa melihat _mansion _ yang tidak kalah megahnya itu dari jendela kamarnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah, jika dia datang ke rumah Gaara, apa yang akan dikatakannya jika mereka bertanya siapa dirinya?

Temannya Gaara dari _home economics_? Yang benar saja! Penjaganya pasti akan langsung mengusirnya.

Hinata menghela napas sekali lagi. Sampai kapan ia mau terus begini? Mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani memberitahu partner-nya bahwa mereka punya sebuah tugas untuk dilaksanakan.

Dahinya mengernyit, kemudian dia langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Tidak, Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap cengeng seperti ini. Ia setidaknya harus mencoba memberitahu laki-laki itu sekali, hanya sekali, dan jika cowok itu tidak mau mendengarkannya, ia bisa beralasan pada Ms. Kurenai bahwa Gaara menolak mengerjakan tugas itu sehingga dia, Hinata Hyuuga, harus mengerjakannya sendiri.

Maka dengan kepercayaan diri bahwa Gaara akan menolak mengerjakan tugas _home economics_ bersamanya, Hinata menyeret dirinya ke ujung tempat tidur untuk mengambil _cordless phone _diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan telepon ditangan, ia bergegas ke rak buku dan menarik keluar sebuah buku telepon besar berwarna kuning dan mencari nama Sabaku di kategori 'S'.

Jempolnya pun mulai memencet nomor-nomor yang tertulis di buku telepon itu. Hinata mendengar nada tunggu di telepon tersebut sebelum sebuah suara perempuan yang manis menjawab, "Selamat sore, kediaman keluarga Sabaku."

"H-Halo? S-Selamat sore... B-Bisa bicara dengan Gaara?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" balas perempuan itu sopan.

"H-Hinata..." Begitu menyadari bahwa Gaara mungkin tidak mengenali nama depannya, Hinata cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar Miss Hyuuga, saya akan melihat apa Master Gaara bisa berbicara dengan anda atau tidak."

Hinata menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi tidak sadar ia tahan. Jika ia beruntung Gaara akan mengatakan pada pelayannya bahwa ia tidak bisa dihubungi sekarang. Kemudian Hinata dengan gembira akan menyelesaikan tugas _home economics_-nya dan pada hari Senin ia akan mengatakan pada Kurenai bahwa ia sudah _mencoba_ memberitahu Gaara, tapi cowok itu tetap tidak mau mendengarkannya. Kalau wanita itu mau marah, ia bisa memarahi Gaara, bukannya Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara manis perempuan itu terdengar lagi. "Maaf Miss Hyuuga, tapi Master Gaara saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi." Hinata nyaris bersorak mendengar perempuan itu. Namun kegembiraannya tidak bertahan lama. "Tapi Master meminta anda untuk meninggalkan nomor telepon, beliau bilang akan menghubungi anda lagi nanti."

Hinata membeku mendengarnya. _Gaara akan menghubunginya lagi nanti?_ Itu artinya laki-laki itu mau berbicara dengannya, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan yang lainnya berada disana saat ini dan menyuruh Gaara mengatakan itu pada pelayannya untuk mengerjai Hinata? Si gadis Hyuuga sangat tergoda untuk langsung menutup telepon itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau cowok itu benar-benar mau bicara dengannya namun Hinata menutup teleponnya sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukan cowok itu padanya di sekolah nanti?

Hinata menelan ludah, kemudian pelan-pelan mendiktekan nomor _handphone_-nya pada pelayannya Gaara.

"Terima kasih Miss Hyuuga, saya akan menyampaikannya pada Master Gaara," kata pelayan itu.

"B-Baiklah. S-Selamat malam." Sebelum pelayan itu bisa mengucapkan selamat malam-nya, Hinata sudah menutup telepon itu. Napasnya memburu dan ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak ditelinganya.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu, apakah cowok itu akan meneleponnya atau tidak. Hinata meletakkan telepon itu di tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia setengah berharap Gaara tidak akan meneleponnya dan akan membuang nomor _handphone_ Hinata begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah setengah dirinya untuk berharap bahwa laki-laki itu akan membalas teleponnya.

Sejam kemudian, Hinata sudah selesai berendam dan membilas badannya. Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengecek _handphone _dan tidak kaget ketika tidak menemukan apapun di layar _handphone-_nya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun makan malam, ketika ia selesai dan telah kembali ke kamarnya, _handphone _itu masih tetap kosong. Hinata mulai pesimis bahwa si cowok berambut merah itu memang menyuruh pelayannya untuk berbohong padanya. Untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak terus-terusan memikirkan telepon cowok itu, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR untuk hari Senin. Begitu PR-nya selesai, Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecek _handphone_-nya sekali lagi dan menggigit bibirnya kerika melihat _handphone_-nya masih sama seperti sore tadi.

_Baiklah, dia memang berbohong pada pelayannya soal membalas teleponku. Lagipula apa yang kuharapkan dari orang seperti itu? Dia mungkin sedang mabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temannya sekarang. Tugas Home Economics pasti berada dalam daftar terakhir hal yang dipikirkannya_. Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ia bergegas menuju kloset pakaiannya, kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Setelah memastikan jendela kamarnya terkunci, gadis itu mematikan seluruh lampu kamarnya, kemudian melompat ke tempat tidur.

_Bukankah ini yang terbaik? Dengan begini besok aku hanya perlu membuat _cookies_ itu sendirian. Kehadiran Gaara cuma akan membuat semuanya kacau._

Si gadis Hyuuga pun jatuh tertidur dengan berbagai bayangan tentang seorang cowok berambut merah yang menolongnya untuk menutup pintu lokernya.

* * *

Saat itu masih dini hari di Jepang, sekitar pukul dua pagi. Gadis yang kecapaian itu tertidur dengan lelap diatas tempat tidur _king-size_-nya, bermimpi tentang masa kanak-kanaknya ketika keluarganya masih hidup dengan damai.

Namun tiba-tiba kesunyian di kamar gadis itu terpecah ketika _handphone_-nya berbunyi dengan berisik.

Ring Ring Ring.

Awalnya si gadis mengira itu hanya bagian dari mimpinya. Namun ketika _handphone_ yang diletakkan di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya itu menyalak makin berisik, dia pun membuka sebelah matanya. Kemudian menyadari bahwa _handphone _-nya lah yang membuat keributan itu.

_Orang gila mana yang menelepon jam segini?_

Dengan ngantuk dan mata setengah terpejam ia pun meraih _handphone_-nya dan mengecek layarnya. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tapi dia tetap memencet tombol angkat dan meletakkan _handphone _itu ditelinganya.

"Um... ya?" Hinata Hyuuga yang masih ngantuk mencoba menjawab telepon itu, karena baru bangun, suaranya terdengar seperti dengkuran.

Lawan bicaranya tidak mengatakan apapun. Hinata pun mengernyit, dan melihat ke arah teleponnya. _Masih tersambung_, dengan bingung ia meletakkan _handphone _itu kembali ke telinganya.

"H-Hello... s-siapa ini?" Suaranya yang lembut terdengar lebih jelas kali ini.

"Hello..." Suara yang berat dan maskulin tiba-tiba terdengar dari lawan bicaranya, membuat Hinata makin mengernyit.

"S-Siapa ini?"

"Hinata Hyuuga?" suara itu balik bertanya.

"Y-Ya, s-saya sendiri. Siapa ini?" tanya Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Gaara." Suara yang kasar itu akhirnya menjawab. Begitu mendengar nama orang yang teleponnya tadi sudah menyerah ditunggunya, gadis itu langsung sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Gaara... Sabaku?" tanyanya bodoh. _Tentu saja Gaara Sabaku! Memangnya siapa lagi Gaara yang kau kenal?_ omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya..." Dari sekian banyak waktu dimana cowok itu bisa meneleponnya, mengapa dia memilih untuk meneleponnya jam segini?

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hinata bisa mendengar suara napas laki-laki itu, ia pun yakin cowok itu pasti mendengarkan suara napasnya juga.

"K-Kenapa kau m-meneleponku j-jam segini?"

"Aku baru teringat harus membalas teleponmu." jawab pria itu dan membuat Hinata memerah.

"K-Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"Aku akan lupa kalau menundanya." Ia terdiam sebentar, "Jadi ada apa?"

"Uhh..." Rasanya membicarakan _Home ec. _jam segini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi apalagi yang bisa mereka bicarakan? "K-Kau... Kau... partnerku d-di kelas _Home ec._"

"Itu saja?"

"Mmm, k-karena tadi kau t-tidak ikut... A-Aku harus m-membuat _cookies_ paskah s-sendirian, d-dan tidak selesai. M-Ms. Kurenai m-mau mmm..."

"Apa yang diinginkan wanita itu?"

"Uhh... Dia m-mau kita m-membuat _cookies _itu dirumah d-dan dikumpulkan hari Senin." kata Hinata cepat. Kemudian sama cepatnya dia menambahkan, "T-Tapi kalau kau t-tidak bisa tidak apa-apa."

"Aku bisa menyuruh juru masakku membuatnya." jawab Gaara enteng. Rupanya dia masih belum mengerti tugas mereka sebenarnya.

"Uhh.. S-Sabaku-san... M-Ms. Kurenai m-mau k-kita m-membuatnya... b-berkelompok." Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Hinata pun melanjutkan. "T-Tidak apa-apa j-jika kau tidak bisa. L-Lagipula b-besok hari Sabtu."

Gaara masih terdiam, dan Hinata mulai merasa takut bahwa cowok itu marah. Mungkin dia kesal karena Hinata meneleponnya untuk masalah yang sangat sepele seperti ini kemudian membuatnya harus menelepon gadis itu kembali jam segini.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok?" cowok itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Y-Ya. T-Tapi seperti yang kubilang..."

Gaara menyelanya, "Besok aku bisa... mungkin siang. Dimana?"

"D-Dirumahku... Jika kau t-tidak keberatan..." Tidak mungkin Hinata bisa memanggang dengan baik dirumah cowok itu. Bisa-bisa ia memecahkan semua peralatan masaknya.

"Dan alamat rumahmu?"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya dan merasa konyol. Hanya karena dia tahu rumah cowok itu, buka berarti cowok itu juga harus tahu rumahnya dimana. "S-Sebenarnya... Kita tetangga. R-Rumahku ada di ujung jalan rumahmu, N-Nomor dua."

"Aha... Jadi itu rumahmu?"

Hinata tidak tahu rumah mana yang dimaksud cowok itu, tapi dia tetap menjawab ya.

"Apa aku harus membawa sesuatu?"

"Uhh.. t-tidak perlu. A-Aku akan m-menyiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah..."

Kesunyian kembali menggantung diantara mereka berdua. Hinata ingin cepat-cepat menutup telepon itu. Tapi ia takut Gaara tersinggung kalau ia menutup teleponnya tanpa berkata apapun. Lama kelamaan, keheningan yang terus-menerus itu membuat kantuk menguasai Hinata lagi, sehingga mata gadis itu pun pelan-pelan tertutup.

Perlahan-lahan napas Hinata mulai terdengar teratur, dan karena lawan bicaranya masih tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara, Hinata pikir cowok itu sudah memutus teleponnya. Dengan tenang, kesadarannya pun mulai melayang dan ia tertidur kembali. Dengan _handphone _masih tetap berada ditangannya.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata terbangun mendengar kesibukan diluar kamarnya. Ia melirik jam weker dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa jam segitu para pelayannya memang sudah mulai membersihkan rumah.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengusir kantuk dari matanya, kemudian ia meregangkan badannya malas-malasan dan mengernyit ketika menyadari tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

_Handphone-_nya.

Ia langsung terduduk dengan wajah yang memerah ketika teringat bahwa semalam dia tertidur ketika Gaara meneleponnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap cowok itu menyadari kalau Hinata tertidur dan memutus teleponnya.

Dengan takut-takut ia melihat ke layar _handphone_-nya dan kedua matanya nyaris loncat ketika ia melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal itu masih tersambung. _Handphone _itu langsung menempel kembali ke telinganya, dan Hinata bersumpah ia bisa mendengar suara napas yang teratur dari lawan bicaranya.

"H-Halo? S-Sabaku-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang.

Dia sudah akan mengakhiri telepon itu ketika ia akhirnya mendengar suara mengerang dari telepon itu yang diikuti dengan suara seseorang menguap lebar.

"H-Halo?" Hinata menelan ludahnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya belum memutus telepon itu.

"Ya?" Wajah Hinata memerah kembali ketika mendengar suara serak cowok itu. Jelas sekali dia juga baru bangun sama seperti Hinata. "Hey, teleponnya belum terputus?"

"K-K-Kelihatannya begitu. A-A-Aku... K-Kupikir kau s-sudah menutupnya s-semalam?"

Hinata bisa mendengar cowok itu menguap lagi. "Entahlah." jawabnya malas-malasan. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Umm... b-baiklah... uhh.. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Keheningan yang canggung menyusul setelah itu, membuat Hinata makin memerah setiap detik. Ia berharap laki-laki itu tidak mendengar apapun! Ya Tuhan semoga ia tidak mengigau dalam tidurnya!

"Uhh.. a-aku akan m-menutup teleponnya s-sekarang. S-Sampai j-jumpa nanti Sabaku-san." dan Hinata pun langsung menutup teleponnya dan melempar _handphone_ itu ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke bantalnya yang empuk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Satu-satunya pertanyaan dalam dirinya adalah _bagaimana ia akan berhadapan dengan si Gaara Sabaku siang nanti?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Wah wah. Kira-kira Gaara sengaja atau enggak ya ga mutusin teleponnya? Haha! Kurasa aku ga perlu kasih tau kalian lagi kalau Konoha Gakuen itu sekolahnya orang-orang berduit. (Aku males nyisipin detailnya di cerita). Anyway, keluarga Sabaku hebat ya? Aku sendiri gak yakin ada kombinasi anggota keluarga se-_cool _itu XD**

**Dan... Aku punya pertanyaan penting untuk kalian. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada scene yang lumayan berat *ehem* rated-M *ehem*. So, aku mau nanya, apa kalian setuju kalo fic ini ratingnya aku naikin? PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Terus buat:**

**ulva-chan : tenang aja ulva, Sasuke will go down the drain ;) GAAHINA RULES!**

**Ind : Muahahaha masih rahasia. mungkin aja tenten bakal jadi orang yg ngelindungin Hinata, tapi bisa juga jadi kaki-tangannya Sasuke ;)**

**Lollytha-chan : Yup, yup, masih lanjut! :D**

**lonelyclover : muahaha, kamu bakal tahu dengan terus baca cerita ini *promosi***

**Mayyurie Zala : Erm.. aku belom pernah baca LIFE hmm, request kamu aku terima. kita liat aja nanti apakah Hinata bisa keluar dari cangkangnya dan nantang si Sasuke ;)**

**Shaniechan : masih rahasia dong ;) baca terus cerita ini buat tahu apa isi amplopnya Hinata *promosi lagi***

**Madam-Fain : LOL! aku ketawa pas kamu bilang Sasuke baru lepas dari neraka! (mungkin aja sih). Aku emang sebel sama Sasuke. jadi selalu nulis dia nyebelin gitu :P**

**aam tempe : Iya am, masih lanjut kok ;) gapapa kok gausah formal-formal ama aku :P**

**Thank you for reading this story!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan.**


	3. Don't Make A Promise

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES ALL! Meskipun ini fic aku post pas hari valentine, tapi time settingnya jauh dari valentine (udah mau deket paskah). Anyway, dari reviews yang aku dapet (YEAY MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW! AKU SENENG BANGED XD), banyak yang setuju ini fic chapternya naik jadi M. Tapi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ngebuat ini jadi semi-M, dengan pertimbangan bisa naik jadi M sewaktu-waktu. (thanks to GoodNight) so stay tune!**

**Sekali lagi thanks banged buat yang udah reviews ama favourites! I love you guys! I really hope I could send cookies to you on this valentine day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, Gaara would be Hinata's valentine XD**

**I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Don't Make A Promise If You Can't Keep It**

"... jadi mengingat bahwa kau sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri, aku dan Kankurou memutuskan untuk menyewa seseorang untuk tinggal disini. Jangan khawatir, dia bukan gadis murahan seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu kau bawa kesini. Anaknya baik, dan kami akan memberinya uang dengan jumlah yang pantas. Kalau kau mau melihat tampang anaknya, aku punya dokumennya disini," gadis pirang itu menyelesaikan ceramahnya, kemudian meletakkan dokumen yang dimaksudnya di atas meja kopi di ruangan adiknya itu. Menyadari bahwa si adik sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, ia menghela napas kemudian dengan nada yang lebih keras memanggil nama adiknya, "Gaara Sabaku, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Hn." jawab Gaara singkat. Cowok berambut merah itu hanya setengah mendengarkan kakaknya. Konsenterasinya sepenuhnya berada pada Pokemon Platinum yang sedang ia mainkan di Xbox-nya. Meskipun sesekali ia akan mem-_pause game_ itu untuk meneguk _smirnoff_ disampingnya.

Temari menghela napas sekali lagi. Jika saja adiknya memperhatikannya seperti ia memperhatikan Pokemon-entah-apa-itu, dunia pasti akan menjadi tempat yang lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

"Tentang kau dan Kankurou yang harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk pekerjaan..." jawabnya sambil lalu, kemudian mencomot tiga batang pocky dari mangkok diantara botol-botol _smirnoff_.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan." Temari menyerah dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk yang berwarna _maroon_ dibelakangnya.

Kakak beradik itu sedang berada di ruangan yang Gaara sebut sebagai _game room_, karena disanalah Gaara menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain _game_. Karena Kankurou sudah pergi duluan ke Roma pagi itu, si kakak tertua-lah yang mendapat tugas memberitahu adik mereka tentang _sitter _barunya. Ketika Temari datang sore itu, ia senang karena pelayan mengatakan adiknya berada di rumah, dan tidak kabur entah kemana bersama teman-temannya. Namun ekspresi senang di wajah Temari langsung berubah menjadi jengkel begitu melihat adiknya sedang main Xbox, dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Begitu adiknya sedang main dengan benda itu, dia rasanya berada di dunia lain dan sulit diajak bicara.

Disinilah dia sekarang, dengan lengan menutupi matanya, menyerah setelah tiga kali mencoba memberitahu adiknya tentang seorang pengawas yang disewa oleh dia dan Kankurou yang akan tinggal di rumah itu selama mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Mereka berdua sempat khawatir dengan adiknya yang akan bebas sebebas-bebasnya begitu mereka pergi. Tapi ketika Kaede, pacarnya Kankurou mengatakan bahwa ia punya kenalan yang punya usaha menyalurkan _baby-sitter_, Kankurou dan Temari pun tertarik. Adik mereka memang bukan _baby_ lagi, tapi karena kenalannya Kaede itu bilang mereka juga punya orang untuk mengawasi anak remaja, Sabaku bersaudara itu pun langsung menyewa jasa mereka.

_Tapi_... Temari melihat kembali ke arah adiknya yang masih serius dengan Pokemon-nya, _kalau anak itu tidak mau mendengarkan kakaknya, bagaimana ia mau mendengar orang lain? _

Pikiran Temari kemudian buyar ketika terdengar ketukan dari luar _game room_ itu, dan masuklah seorang pelayan muda dengan telepon di tangannya. "Maafkan saya Mistress Temari, Master Gaara," Ia membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang di ruangan itu, "Seseorang ingin bicara dengan Master Gaara di telepon."

"Bilang aku tidak bisa diganggu." jawab Gaara otomatis. Namun Temari langsung menyela.

"Tunggu. Siapa yang mencari Gaara?"

"Seorang gadis."

"Apa dia punya nama?"

"Ya. Namanya..." Pelayan itu terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Alis Temari terangkat, dan perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke adiknya. "Seorang Hyuuga?"

Gaara menekan tombol _pause _lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Temari datang, ia melihat ke arah kakaknya, dan seketika tidak suka dengan ekspresi di wajah wanita itu. Rasanya seperti dia merencanakan sesuatu. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tidak kenal."

"Tentu saja... Di Konoha Gakuen pasti ada Hyuuga." Temari mulai terdengar bersemangat, ia kembali berdiri, "Mereka itu keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terhormat dan misterius. Kupikir kau hanya berteman dengan orang-orang seperti si Uchiha. Aku bersyukur kau masih mau menyeleksi temanmu." Si pirang itu mendongak keatas sambil mengatupkan tangan seakan-akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak kenal."

"Oh Gaara tidak usah malu-malu! Hinata ya namanya? Pasti cewek!"

Gaara hanya membalas kata-kata kakaknya itu dengan geraman.

"Tomoko, bilang pada Miss Hyuuga untuk meninggalkan nomor teleponnya. Karena Gaara akan menghubunginya lagi nanti."

Pelayan itu membungkuk, "Baik, Mistress Temari." dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan meneleponnya kembali." Gaara kembali menekuni Xbox-nya sekali lagi. Apapun yang Temari coba lakukan sia-sia. Dia tidak kenal si Hyuuga ini, dan dia tak akan membuang waktunya dengan menelepon perempuan itu.

Temari tidak menjawabnya, dan karena penasaran Gaara mem-_pause_ Pokemon-nya sekali lagi untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dia merengut ketika melihat kakaknya meraih dompetnya yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja diatas meja, lalu dengan santai mengeluarkan semua kartu kredit-nya. Sebuah gunting secara misterius tiba-tiba berada di tangan kakaknya, dan perempuan itu pun mulai menggunting satu persatu kartu kredit-nya.

"HEY! HEY! HENTIKAN!" teriak Gaara pada kakaknya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu?" kata Temari dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

Kali ini Gaara yang meghembuskan napas kesal melihat tingkah kakaknya. Begitulah kakaknya, jika tersinggung sedikit dia akan berubah menjadi wanita jalang. Jika yang melakukan itu orang lain, mereka pasti sudah mati sekarang. Tapi ini kakaknya, dan seberandal apapun Gaara, dia bukan anak yang suka menyakiti saudaranya sendiri. Jadi si Sabaku termuda hanya bisa menonton saat semua koleksi kartu kreditnya terpotong-potong menjadi dua.

Begitu selesai, Temari tersenyum padanya, "Jika kau tidak menelepon balik si Hyuuga itu, aku tidak akan mengurus kartu kreditmu lagi. Kau tahu ayah sedang berada di Kolombia, dan aku akan memastikan kau tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuannya. Dan karena aku dan Kankurou tidak akan berada disini selama dua minggu, aku yakin kau bisa bersenang-bersenang dengan uang _cash_ ini," Temari melirik ke dalam dompet Gaara lagi, "Ya Tuhan kau hanya sepuluh ribu yen, yah kuharap kau bisa puas dengan ini."

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Kakaknya memang selalu mengontrolnya dengan ancaman. "Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon si Hyuuga itu. Tapi aku mau kartu kreditku kembali hari ini juga."

"Kau telpon dia malam ini dan kartu kreditmu sudah siap besok siang." Temari berdiri, mengambil tas tangannya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Tapi..."

"Atau sepuluh ribu yen."

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, "Dasar wanita jalang," desisnya.

"Besok sore kalau begitu."

Gaara mengerang frustasi. "Baiklah baiklah!"

"Jangan lupa lihat dokumen itu. Anaknya akan datang besok siang. Dia akan menginap di kamar tamu sampai aku dan Kankurou kembali."

"Ya, ya."

Temari menghampiri adiknya itu. Ia memeluknya, kemudian mengecup pipinya. "Jaga dirimu okay? Jangan mabuk sambil menyetir!"

"Ya, ya. Semoga berhasil dengan pekerjaanmu." Gaara mencium pipi kakaknya kembali. Temari akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara menghela napas melihat sisa-sisa kartu kreditnya yang tak bisa digunakan lagi. Mungkin kakaknya dari awal memang berniat menggunting kartu kreditnya agar malam ini ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Ia menoleh ke arah Pokemon-nya yang masih jauh dari tamat. _Mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya malam ini._

Si rambut merah pun mengambil dompet, _handphone_, tas, serta map biru yang tadi diletakkan kakaknya diatas meja. Ia membuka map tersebut dan seketika melihat foto seorang perempuan muda berambut cokelat sebahu, dan namanya Matsuri, hanya itu informasi yang ia perlu tahu. Cewek itu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang gampang, karena Gaara akan memastikan ia akan bertemu dengannya sejarang mungkin. Yang perlu dilakukan si Matsuri itu hanyalah menikmati pelayanan mewah di _mansion_ keluarga Sabaku ini kemudian melaporkan pada Temari dan Kankurou bahwa Gaara selalu bersikap baik. Tersenyum karena idenya yang jenius, Gaara pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk menghabiskan malam-nya bersama Pokemon.

* * *

Gaara mengakui bahwa dia memang jago dalam dua hal di dunia ini; berantem dan Pokemon. Orang biasa perlu waktu satu minggu untuk menamatkan _game _itu. Tapi dia, Gaara Sabaku, hanya membutuhkan satu malam untuk mendapatkan semua Pokemon. Dia merayakan kemenangannya dengan membuka sebotol wiski dan meneguknya langsung dari botolnya.

Saat itu sudah hampir pukul dua pagi, dan Gaara terhuyung-huyung naik ke kamar tidurnya di lantai atas. Kepalanya ringan karena banyaknya alkohol yang sudah dikonsumsinya hari itu, total empat botol _smirnoff _dan sebotol wiski. Gaara beruntung karena dia terlahir sebagai orang dengan toleransi alkohol cukup tinggi.

Ketika sampai dikamarnya, yang diinginkannya hanyalah menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk, kemudian tidur sampai besok siang. Setelah itu dia akan ke rumahnya Sasuke dan disana mungkin mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia teringat tentang kartu kredit-nya. Tanpa kartu kredit dia tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang. Meminjam uang temannya bukanlah pilihan, Gaara Sabaku terlalu sombong untuk membiarkan dirinya berhutang pada orang lain.

Dia menghela napas frustasi, kemudian dengan terpaksa bangkit lagi dari tempat tidurnya. Benar saja, diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnnya telah tergeletak sebuah kertas putih yang berisi sebuah nomor, dan tulisan 'Hinata Hyuuga' dibawah nomor itu.

Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya kemudian memencet nomor-nomor tersebut, lalu sambil berbaring ia meletakkan _handphone_ tersebut di telinganya dan mendengarkan nada tunggu. Ia tidak peduli bila si Hyuuga itu sudah tidur atau apalah, yang penting besok dia harus mendapatkan kartu kreditnya kembali.

Gaara menunggu selama beberapa menit, namun perempuan itu tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Dengan kesal ia menekan _redial_ dan menunggu perempuan itu lagi untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah beberapa saat, si Hyuuga itu akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya, hening sebentar sebelum perempuan itu berkata. "Um... ya?"

Si rambut merah terdiam mendengar suara perempuan itu. Ia menduga suara cewek itu akan melengking seperti Sakura, atau penuh dengan _saccharine_ seperti Ino. Tapi suara cewek itu tidak dua-duanya. Suaranya seperti dengkuran lembut, dan hampir terdengar... seksi di telinga Gaara.

Mereka berbicara selama beberapa menit. Ternyata perempuan itu meneleponnya tentang _Home ec._ yang harus mereka kerjakan bersama-sama. Gaara tidak pernah peduli dengan _home ec._ nya. Ia mengambil pelajaran itu karena menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada seni rupa.

Rasanya aneh berbicara tengah malam seperti ini dengan orang yang bahkan kau tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya. Gaara memang mengencani banyak perempuan, tapi begitu ia selesai dengan mereka, maka Gaara pun secara otomatis melupakan wajah mereka. Tapi ia yakin ia belum pernah mengencani gadis ini, dan selama mendengarkan suara seksi perempuan ini, Gaara makin penasaran pada wajahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan cewek dengan suara seseksi ini disekolah? _Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga_...

Secara misterius Gaara pun menemukan dirinya menyetujui permintaan perempuan ini untuk mengerjakan tugas _home ec._ mereka bersama-sama. Dia bahkan tidak membantah ketika perempuan itu mengatakan ingin mengerjakannya dirumahnya. Ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa mereka tetangga, Gaara langsung tahu dimana rumah gadis itu.

Mungkin... dia memang pernah melihat si Hinata Hyuuga ini.

Jika dia tidak salah, gadis itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu dihina oleh Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke memang menghina banyak orang, tapi gadis Hyuuga ini adalah salah satu orang yang paling sering Gaara dengar dihina oleh si Uchiha.

Karena tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri, Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang diteleponnya sudah tertidur. Ia bisa mendengar irama napas gadis itu yang teratur, dan anehnya ia menganggap suara itu sangat menenangkan. Perlahan-lahan ia pun memejamkan matanya sambil tetap mendengar suara napas gadis itu. Dan ia terlelap, dengan telepon masih tersambung.

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, ketika Gaara terbangun pagi itu dia diberitahu salah satu pelayannya bahwa tumpukan amplop yang berisi kartu kredit baru saja diantar untuknya. Bagaimana kakaknya tahu dia sudah menelepon si Hyuuga itu masih misteri, dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Yang paling penting adalah kartu kreditnya sudah kembali, dan ia bisa menikmati hidupnya kembali.

Sebelum sarapan, Gaara memutuskan cuaca hari itu cocok untuk berenang sebentar di kolam renang pribadi di belakang rumahnya. Ia memberitahu pelayannya bahwa ia akan sarapan di teras belakang dekat kolam renangnya.

Setelah berganti baju, Gaara turun kebawah dengan menggunakan baju handuk. Begitu sampai di kolam renang, ia melakukan beberapa pemanasan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum loncat ke air. Di dalam air, si cowok berambut merah itu pun langsung berenang bolak-balik dari ujung ke ujung.

Gaara sedang melakukan putaran ketiganya ketika salah seorang pelayannya tiba-tiba muncul di tepi kolam renang dengan sebuah handuk putih besar dan telepon di tangan. Cowok itu pun langsung berhenti dan mengangkat alisnya seakan-akan bertanya siapa yang meneleponnya sepagi ini.

"Maaf Master Gaara, ini dari Tuan Sasuke." kata si pelayan itu sopan.

Mendengar nama temannya, Gaara pun langsung keluar dari kolam, kemudian mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang dibawa si pelayan sebelum mengambil telepon dari tangannya.

"Ya?" jawab Gaara sambil berjalan ke teras tempat sarapannya sudah tersedia.

"Hey Gaara... Aku menelepon _handphone_-mu tapi kau tidak mengangkat,"

"_Handphone_-ku diatas. Kenapa?"

Gaara mengenakan kembali baju handuknya sebelum duduk di kursi untuk menikmati sarapannya. Jika Sasuke meneleponnya sepagi ini hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan; dia ingin Gaara datang ke rumahnya, dia sedang menuju rumah Gaara, atau... karena suatu hal dia berakhir di penjara dan ingin Gaara membayar uang jaminannya. Tapi mendengar nada suara temannya yang ringan, kemungkinan ketiga bisa dicoret.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak harus selalu punya alasan untuk meneleponmu 'kan?"

"Berhentilah bercanda."

Gaara bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa, tapi kemudian nadanya serius kembali. "Datanglah ke rumahku siang ini."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak bisa. Meskipun semalam ia tertidur dalam kondisi mabuk, ia masih cukup sadar bahwa ia sudah membuat janji dengan si cewek Hyuuga. Tapi jika sampai Sasuke tahu ia akan pergi menemui si Hyuuga, dia tidak akan membiarkan Gaara hidup tenang dan akan terus mencemohnya sampai telinganya tuli.

"Ada apa?"

"Temannya Ino ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu, dia dari sekolah lain, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengajakmu kenalan duluan. Dia mau kau yang mengajaknya kenalan duluan."

Gaara mendengus jijik mendengarnya. Cewek egois berada dalam daftar terakhir gadis yang disukainya. "Lalu? Kau akan memaksaku?"

Sasuke tertawa, "Tidak... Tidak... aku juga benci cewek egois seperti itu. Tapi Ino sangat menyayanginya." Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada muak. "Yah persahabatan wanita bla-bla-bla, dan Ino pun langsung luluh begitu cewek itu menyebut-nyebut tentang pertemanan mereka dari kecil. Menjijikkan."

Karena sudah lama pacaran dengan Sasuke, Gaara yang temannya Sasuke pun tahu bagaimana sifat Ino. Cewek itu sangat emosional, dan bisa langsung luluh dengan hal-hal sentimental seperti cinta masa kecil, sahabat sejak kecil, dan apapun itu yang sudah berlangsung sejak kecil.

"Apa sebenarnya yang Ino mau?" Meskipun menolak untuk mengatakannya, namun Gaara tahu bahwa Sasuke peduli pada Ino, dan sangat senang memanjakan cewek itu dengan selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaannya.

"Ino cuma ingin kalian bertemu, mungkin ngobrol ini itu, dan ia berharap kau akan tertarik dengannya." Gaara menghembuskan napas frustasi. "Kau tahu... anak itu secara keseluruhan tidak jelek-jelek amat. Badannya bagus. Ino mau membuat BBQ untuk makan siang, dan ia mengundangmu dan temannya itu."

Gaara sebetulnya tidak keberatan makan siang di rumah Sasuke, dan dari apa yang diceritakan oleh temannya itu, temannya Ino ini kedengarannya cewek gampangan yang akan bersedia melakukan apa saja kalau itu bisa membuat Gaara menjadi pacarnya. Jadi mungkin dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan cewek itu.

_Hanya saja... si Hyuuga..._

Seperti bisa merasakan keraguan temannya, Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa? Kakakmu ada dirumah?"

"Tidak... Temari dan Kankurou sedang ke luar negeri."

"Wow! Dasar bajingan beruntung! Kau bebas dong? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau datang?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia belum menyiapkan jawaban apa-apa untuk berkelit dari temannya itu. Sasuke itu memang brengsek, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Kalau Gaara menjawab asal-asalan temannya itu pasti langsung curiga.

"Jangan bilang kau ada janji kencan dengan cewek lain?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" jawab Gaara cepat. Terlalu cepat sebenarnya. "Aku tidak ada rencana apa-apa hari ini."

Gaara bahkan hampir bisa merasakan alis temannya itu terangkat. Sial. Dia memang terdengar terlalu mencurigakan.

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan datang ke tempatmu nanti siang." Gaara terpaksa menyetujui permintaan temannya itu. Kecurigaannya akan menjadi-jadi kalau Gaara bersikeras menolak. "Sampai nanti." dan ia pun menutup telponnya.

Si rambut merah menghela napas dan meletakkan telepon itu jauh-jauh. Mungkin pergi ke rumah Sasuke sekarang tidak buruk juga. Lagipula dia sebisa mungkin harus menghindari si _sitter_ yang mau datang siang ini. Setelah makan siang dan mengobrol sedikit dengan siapapun-temannya-Ino itu, Gaara akan langsung cabut ke rumah Hyuuga.

Atau setidaknya... begitulah rencana Gaara. Namun rencana sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah 'kan?

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga menggigit bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Itu memang sudah kebiasannya sejak dulu, jika ia cemas, ia akan menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah mata lavendernya untuk melihat ke arah jam besar di ruang keluarganya.

7:30... malam.

Dia menggigit bibirnya lagi. Sudah tujuh jam lebih ia menunggu kedatangan Gaara Sabaku, namun laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang juga. Cowok itu memang bilang kalau ia akan datang siang ini, tapi siang itu bisa berarti kapan saja dari jam dua belas sampai jam tiga. Jadi Hinata tidak panik ketika jamnya berdentang menunjukkan pukul dua tadi.

Tapi setelah jamnya berdentang pukul empat, Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah jendela di ruang depan dan dengan cemas menatap ke arah gerbang rumahnya yang sepi. Gaara Sabaku belum datang juga. Begitulah seterusnya sampai jam tujuh tiga puluh, Hinata masih berharap si cowok rambut merah itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan menuju sofa empuk ditengah-tengah ruangan dan menjatuhkan dirinya kesitu.

Ketika bangun pagi itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi belanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat tugas _home ec._ nya nanti. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkannya, ia pulang dan mulai mengatur dapur untuk digunakannya bersama Gaara nanti. Ia sudah menginstruksikan pada penjaga di gerbang untuk membukakan pintu pada cowok rambut merah yang nanti akan datang. Ia juga sudah mengatakan pada para pelayan bahwa ia dan partner-nya akan menggunakan dapur sesiangan itu. Ia bahkan sudah sengaja memakai baju yang lumayan bagus hari itu agar Gaara tidak mengolok-oloknya, atau memberikan pandangan jijik ke arahnya.

Tapi... Hinata menatap ke bawah ke arah _sundress_ biru yang dipakainya, justru baju itulah yang mengolok-oloknya sekarang. Mengolok-olok gadis yang terlalu naif dan percaya bahwa seorang Gaara Sabaku akan datang sesuai janji untuk mengerjakan tugas itu bersamanya.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya kesamping kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja Gaara tidak akan datang. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu itu.

Mereka hampir tidak kenal sama sekali, jadi wajar saja jika Gaara melupakan janjinya padanya begitu saja. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi pada cowok itu, tapi ketika dia memikirkannya lagi, sesuatu yang buruk itu mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya dan menertawakan si bodoh Hyuuga yang sedang menunggunya.

Meskipun tidak saling mengenal, namun setelah teleponnya semalam, Hinata tidak bisa menccegah dirinya untuk tidak menyimpan nomor cowok itu, dan dari tadi sore sudah berkali-kali ia tergoda untuk meneleponnya. Namun setiap kali ia siap memencet tombol _call_, ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya, takut kalau dugaannya bahwa cowok itu menelantarkannya benar-benar terbukti.

Hinata tidak berani mengatakannya, tapi diam-diam dalam hatinya ia berharap sesuatu yang buruk memang terjadi pada Gaara hingga ia terpaksa membatalkan janjinya.

"Nona Hinata..."

Hinata mendongak dan melihat salah seorang pelayannya yang bernama Chisa. Gadis itu terlihat cemas. "Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam anda. Apa anda ingin makan sekarang?"

Majikannya hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Nanti saja Chisa."

"Tapi anda belum makan dari siang, dan pagi ini anda hanya makan roti." Kali ini Hinata mendengar nada mendesak di suaranya.

Tadi siang karena pikiran Hinata terlalu disibukkan oleh kedatangan Gaara, ia sampai lupa makan siang. Dan sekarang ia terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan makanan. "Aku baik-baik saja Chisa." kata Hinata dan tersenyum lagi.

"Maafkan saya nona, tapi menurut saya teman nona tidak akan datang." kata Chisa tiba-tiba, Hinata kaget karena belum pernah gadis itu berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya. "Jika anda tidak mau melakukannya untuk diri anda, setidaknya lakukanlah untuk kami. Saya dan semua pelayan benar-benar mengkhawatirkan nona."

Hinata tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chisa. Ia memang egois, hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri saat banyak orang lain yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Apakah kau keberatan membawakan makananku kesini?"

Kedua mata Chisa langsung berbinar-binar mendengar permintaan majikannya. "Tidak nona, tidak sama sekali. Saya akan segera membawakannya." Gadis itu membungkuk sebelum bergegas ke ruang makan untuk mengambil makanan majikannya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi. Gaara memang tidak akan datang. Tapi Hinata harus tahu apa yang membuat cowok itu menunda kedatangannya. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan malamnya dengan terus memikirkan alasan cowok itu menunda pertemuan mereka.

Gadis bermata lavender itu pun mengambil _handphone-_nya yang dari tadi ia letakkan disebelahnya, lalu menghubungi Gaara. Selama beberapa detik terdengar nada tunggu, sebelum akhirnya telepon itu diangkat.

"Halo?" Hinata bersumpah itu adalah suara perempuan. Dia melihat ke layar _handphone_-nya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar nomornya Gaara.

Ketika yakin bahwa itu nomornya Gaara, Hinata menempelkan telinganya di _handphone_ itu sekali lagi. "I-Ini nomor G-Gaara Sabaku 'kan?"

"Ya. Siapa ini?" Hinata mengernyit mendengar suara perempuan itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar.

"Uhh... I-Ini H-Hinata Hyuuga. B-Bisa s-saya bicara d-dengan Gaara?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Gaara sedang di toilet. Apa keperluanmu dengan Gaara?"

Hinata bisa mendengar suara perempuan lain tiba-tiba bertanya, "Siapa itu Elise?". Orang yang berbicara dengan Hinata menjawab, "Entahlah, perempuan, dia bilang dia mau bicara dengan Gaara."

"Uhh.. B-Bisa tolong sampaikan p-pada Gaara... Uhh... H-Hinata Hyuuga a-akan membuat t-tugasnya s-sendirian."

Tawa meledak dari perempuan bernama Elise itu. "Kau bicara apa sih?" katanya sebelum tertawa lagi.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar tawa gadis itu yang tidak berhenti. _Apa sih yang dia tertawakan? Memangnya ada yang lucu?_

"S-Sampaikan saja itu padanya. Uhh _bye_." Hinata pun menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas panjang. Dugaannya memang benar. Gaara sedang bersama teman-temannya. Seorang gadis yang kemungkinan pacarnya memegang _handphone_-nya.

_Kenapa dia membuat janji jika dia akan melanggarnya?_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Belum pernah ia merasa sebodoh ini dalam hidupnya. Si pewaris Hyuuga itu pun memejamkan matanya kemudian terisak sendirian di sofa ruang keluarganya.

* * *

**A/N: Woah easyyy jangan marah dulu sama Gaara temen-temen! Aku agak sedikit mengedit chapter ini supaya lebih panas *evil laughs* Dan disini kalian akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. ternyata si Gaara itu juga ketiduran, a.k.a ga sengaja ga matiin telponnya. :P Anyway, jangan khawatir okay? Karena di chapter selanjutnya akan ada adegan super penting! So stay tune!**

**Okay sekarang langsung aja balesan reviews:**

**Hina bee lover : bikin kuenya kayaknya di chapter berikutnya deh ehehehe stay tune ok? ;)**

**Shaniechan : Stop mikir mesum! LOL! stay tune!**

**lawliet cute : iyaa law... Broken Arrow masih lanjut kok ;D**

**Nerazzuri : Hmmm *lirik kanan lirik kiri* yahh baca terus aja deh Nera! tar pasti tahu deh persahabatannya Gaara ama Sasuke jadi gimana ;)**

**Madam-Fain : Hahaha kan ada Papa Sabaku yang bayarin tagihannya jadi selow lahhh XD hmm masalah kegagapan Hinata.. kita lihat saja nanti *smirk***

**lonelyclover : bikin kuenya kayaknya di chapter selanjutnya deh. ehehe bener ya? bener ya jadi pembaca setia Lawless? *maksa***

**z01 : salam kenal juga z! :D welcome to !**

**Ind : Pake handphone kok Ind... tapi kan tagihannya Papa Sabaku yang bayar. HAHAHA XD**

**fi-kun : Kimi ni Todoke? aku belom pernah baca! suer! cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran aku loh :'')**

**Mayyurie Zala : woahhh, bikin nangis ya? hm hm tar aku coba baca deh XD nyehehe request kamu aku terima. Kita liat aja nanti gimana akhirnya. Stay tune!**

**mayraa : oke udah di add, kamu juga udah approve. hahaha. makasih yaa compliment-nya. aku seneng baca review dari kamu XD *peyuk balik***

**mayachan : yah mungkin aja sih Hinata diapa-apain. *smirk***

**Rain Vegard : woahhhhhh seriusan nih kamu suka GaaHina gara" Lawless? Aduhhh aku jadi malu :$ tapi senenggg ada satu orang lagi yang suka GaaHina XD *hugs***

**chibiballoon : ahahaha *garuk-garuk belakang kepala* aku juga masih belajar kok. Kita sama-sama berusaha ya chibi buat nulis fic yang baguss :D :D**

**GoodNight : yes! aku setuju**

**wiihhh aku seneng banged baca semua review kalian. Kalian ngebuat aku merasa dicintai! *hugs* *kisses***

**Anyway, jangan lupa kasih tahu aku kesan-kesan kalian buat chapter ini ya?**

**Thank you for sparing your time to read this story! *bows***


	4. A Turn of An Event

**A/N: Hello guys! TGIF! Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat sahabatku yang cantik, JEJO karena sudah dengan sabar terus dengerin semua ocehanku tentang ide-ide cerita ini, dan terus kasih semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini. Yang kedua, tentu saja buat kalian semua yang sudah dengan setia membaca cerita ini, mereview dan memfavorite cerita ini. Aku benar-benar merasa dicintai :D**

**Baiklah ini chapter keempat, sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lain, dan kuharap kalian menikmatinya J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do, Gaara would have his happy ending with Hinata.**

**Now, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Turn of An Event  
**

Setelah pembicaraan yang menghancurkan hati dengan seorang wanita yang ia duga bernama Elise, Hinata Hyuuga pun akhirnya kehilangan selera makannya dan langsung naik ke kamar tidur. Ia membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam untuk menenangkan dirinya dan akhirnya berhasil menerima kenyataan bahwa Gaara Sabaku memang laki-laki dangkal brengsek yang suka melanggar janji.

Dia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur malam itu. Namun ketika ia mau cuci muka, Hinata ngeri melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Rambut berantakan, mata sembap, hidung merah, dan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Merasa malu karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak memikirkannya melakukan ini terhadapnya, Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berendam air panas, dengan harapan setelah mandi ia akan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi hari itu.

Sehabis mandi, Hinata mengolesi sekujur tubuhnya dengan _lotion_ beraroma vanilla, lalu mengenakan _baby doll_ yang sudah lama namun sangat nyaman dipakai. Ia tidak lupa meneteskan minyak marjoram pada bantalnya, agar ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. Sebelum naik ke tempat tidur, Hinata mematikan semua lampu kamarnya dan merasa lega karena kegelapan begitu menentramkan dirinya. Belum lagi otaknya sempat untuk berpikir macam-macam, Hinata sudah jatuh tertidur. Ternyata minyak marjoram-nya benar-benar ampuh.

* * *

Hinata terbangun karena suara-suara seperti seseorang memindahkan perabotan melintasi lantai kayu yang keras. Ia mendengarkan lagi dengan seksama dan menyadari bahwa itu suara guntur. _Sebentar lagi hujan_, pikirnya. Ia melihat pada jam diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan menyadari saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi dia tidak peduli, ia turun dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan melintasi kamar.

Jika ada satu hal yang paling dikagumi Hinata di dunia ini, itu adalah hujan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya, namun sejak Hinata bisa mengingat, ia sudah sangat menyukai air. Waktu kecil ia senang bermain dibawah hujan, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan yang dingin itu menyejukkan wajahnya, membasahi dirinya, dan menghilangkan segala kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Ibunya dulu sering mengomelinya kemudian bercerita tentang bagaimana mengerikannya jika ia terkena pneumonia. Tapi Hinata tidak mendengarkannya, karena kecintaannya pada hujan melebihi rasa takutnya pada pneumonia.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat langit terbelah oleh sabetan kilat, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu datangnya suara guntur. Detik berikutnya, suara gemuruh terdengar menggocangkan kaca-kaca jendela diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang kencang. Si gadis Hyuuga membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon diluar, membuat tirai-tirai jendela berterbangan.

Dahan-dahan pohon disekitar rumahnya meliuk-liuk karena tiupan angin yang akan membawa hujan. Angin juga menerbangkan rambut Hinata yang panjang dan membuat _baby doll_ yang dipakainya melekat erat pada tubuhnya. Ia melangkah keluar dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hujan yang datang mendekat.

Bukan, bukan hujan. Yang akan datang kali ini adalah badai.

Hinata bersandar pada pagar balkon, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan menikmati saat-saat sebelum badai menghantam bumi. Ketika titik-titik air pertama jatuh dan membasahi wajahnya, Hinata tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya di pagar balkon. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia merasakan air hujan di wajahnya.

Kilat menyambar lagi, kali ini menerangi seluruh pekarangan rumah Hyuuga. Saat itulah Hinata melihat sebuah mobil Range Rover hitam yang berhenti persis di depan gerbang rumahnya. Pemilik kendaraan itu kelihatannya sedang berdebat dengan salah seorang penjaga gerbang.

Hinata tidak mengenal seorang pun di keluarganya yang mengendarai mobil seperti itu, dan siapapun yang mengendarakan mobil itu tidak mungkin teman Hinata. Kalaupun itu ayahnya dengan mobil baru, tidak mungkin penjaga gerbangnya terlihat bersikeras tidak mau mengizinkan mobil itu masuk. Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha melihat siapapun itu yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Namun karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh, usahanya sia-sia.

Karena penasaran, Hinata pun akhirnya masuk kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil kimono tidur untuk menutupi _baby doll_-nya dan keluar dari kamar. Seisi rumahnya sudah gelap, hanya beberapa lampu kecil di koridor yang menerangi jalannya. Begitu sampai dibawah, Hinata bergegas menuju interkom yang menghubungkan dalam rumahnya dengan pos penjaga di gerbang.

Si Hyuuga memencet sebuah tombol di interkom tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian seseorang menjawabnya. "Ya?" Hinata mengenal suara tersebut milik Kiseki, salah seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Umm... Kiseki-san?"

"Miss Hinata?" Kiseki terdengar kaget mendengar suara majikannya. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu Miss?"

"Uhh... M-mobil siapa itu diluar?"

"Ah, anda melihatnya? Saya juga tidak tahu siapa laki-laki ini. Tapi dia mengaku sebagai kenalan anda."

Eh? Kenalan-_nya_? Hinata tidak ingat ia pernah mengundang seorang pun kenalannya, apalagi tengah malam begini.

"Apa d-dia punya nama?"

"Saya tidak yakin. Kalaupun punya dia tidak mau menyebutkannya. Dia bersikeras ingin masuk, dan... dan dia... kedengarannya mabuk. Togou-san berusaha menanyakannya apa dia salah rumah, dan pria itu mengoceh kalau anda sendiri yang sudah mengundangnya kesini. Tapi saya yakin anda tidak memberitahu bahwa anda sedang menunggu siapapun."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Entah mengapa dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang orang yang bersikeras mengaku sebagai tamunya di pintu depan itu. Kemudian dengan takut-takut ia bertanya, "K-Kiseki-san... apa... pria itu berambut merah?"

"Eh? Ya... Ya Miss Hinata. Dia berambut merah. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu? Oh tidak..." Kelihatannya penjaga gerbangnya juga menyadari siapa pria misterius di mobil itu. "Jangan bilang dia teman anda yang anda bilang akan datang siang tadi?"

"A-Apa dia punya... umm... semacam tato di dahinya?"

"Wah ketika anda bilang begitu saya baru sadar, dia _memang _punya tato aneh."

Jantung Hinata mencelos. Pemilik mobil itu ternyata si Gaara Sabaku (Siapa lagi orang dengan rambut merah dan tato di dahi yang dikenalnya kecuali cowok itu?)

_Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu dirumahnya jam segini?_ pikirnya panik. _Bukannya tadi dia yang membatalkan janjinya tanpa pemberitahuan apapun?_

Hinata tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Gaara. Cowok itu terus-terusan membuatnya bingung, dan tidak perlu disinggung lagi tadi sudah membuatnya menangis. Ketenangan yang tadi sudah susah payah Hinata dapatkan sekarang hancur, membiarkan segala macam rasa frustasi kembali membanjiri dirinya.

"Miss? Miss Hinata? Uhh... Apa dia laki-laki yang anda tunggu?" tanya Kiseki, kekhawatiran terdengar dari suaranya ketika majikannya tiba-tiba membisu.

"Uhh.. ya... ya." Hinata tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Hinata tidak siap bertemu dengan cowok itu, ia takut akan segala perasaan rendah diri yang dirasakannya jika berada dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti Gaara. Namun Ia _perlu_ tahu apa maksud _keterlambatan_ Gaara yang sangat keterlaluan ini.

"Apa anda masih ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kiseki lagi.

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang antara membiarkan cowok itu masuk atau tidak. Jika tidak, Hinata yakin penjaganya akan memanggil polisi untuk menyeret cowok itu pergi. Namun Hinata tidak yakin, meskipun ia hampir sama sekali tidak mengenal Gaara, ia tidak mau cowok itu berurusan dengan polisi karena dia.

"Y-ya. I-Izinkan dia masuk." jawab Hinata pelan, kemudian mematikan interkom tersebut.

Si gadis Hyuuga kemudian menyeret langkahnya ke arah sofa di ruang duduk untuk menunggu kedatangan si Gaara Sabaku. Dengan hati-hati ia menyusun setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya untuk menyerang cowok itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu bergumam "Jangan gagap, jangan gagap, jangan gagap, kau tidak boleh tergagap Hinata Hyuuga!"

Deru suara mesin mobil dari luar membuatnya sontak berdiri lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ketika Hinata membuka pintu, angin dingin seketika berhembus masuk, dan saat itulah Hinata ingat bahwa ia hanya memakai sebuah kimono tidur tipis yang hanya mencapai atas lutut untuk menutupi _baby doll_-nya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berpikir untuk berlari cepat keatas dan mengambil sebuah sweater, namun cowok yang sepanjang siang tadi ditunggunya itu sudah menaiki tangga yang menuju ke pintu depan tempat dia berdiri.

Hinata menelan ludah ketika Gaara tiba di depannya. Cowok itu mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan jeans yang sama hitamnya, rambut merahnya berantakan, dan ia menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. Melihat pandangannya, secara otomatis Hinata melangkah mundur, membiarkan pintu yang tadi ditahannya terbuka lebar. Gaara masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya, dan Hinata melihat pria itu membawa sebuah kantongan di tangan kirinya.

_McDonalds_.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Gaara langsung menghampiri Hinata. Jantung gadis itu langsung berdetak lebih cepat. _Tidak, tidak... dia tidak akan bisa melukaiku dirumahku sendiri_, pikir Hinata dengan berani. Dia tahu kata-katanya benar, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mencegah tangannya bergetar karena pandangan cowok itu. Dia bukan hanya orang pertama dari Konoha Gakuen yang mengunjungi rumah Hinata, tapi juga merupakan laki-laki kenalannya yang pertama kali masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hai." Gaara menyapanya ketika cowok itu hanya berjarak selangkah darinya. Suaranya rendah dan dalam, dan Hinata bisa mencium bau rokok dari bajunya.

"H-Hey." Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik dan mencoba mengingat kembali semua pertanyaan yang tadi disusunnya.

_Ya Tuhan... ini canggung sekali!_

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"K-Kenapa kau datang?"

Mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan, dan Hinata bergidik ketika mendengar Gaara tertawa kecil. "Kau mengundangku 'kan?"

"Y-Ya! T-Tapi k-kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Hinata mencoba menaikkan nada suaranya agar terdengar marah, namun akhirnya suaranya tetap terdengar seperti mencicit.

"Jam satu siang."

_Apa dia gila?_

Saat itulah Hinata teringat kata-kata Kiseki... _Pria itu kedengarannya mabuk_... Laki-laki itu _memang_ terdengar mabuk, dan jika tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama Hinata tidak akan menyadari rona merah di wajah cowok itu.

"Uhh.. S-Sabaku-san... ini... sebenarnya sekarang t-tengah malam... K-Kau m-mabuk."

Gaara menutup jarak diantara mereka, kemudian menyentuh dahi Hinata dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak... aku sama sadarnya dengan kau. Mengapa semua orang bersikeras kalau aku mabuk?"

_Karena kau memang mabuk_.

Secara otomatis Hinata mundur selangkah untuk menciptakan kembali jarak diantara mereka, namun pria itu bersikeras mendekatinya hingga Hinata merasakan pinggulnya menyentuh sofa dan ia terjebak diantara si rambut merah dan sofa dibelakangnya.

"Ini masih jam satu siang. Tapi Sasuke mengusirku pulang... dan perempuan itu menempeliku seperti kelelawar. Kemudian aku teringat padamu..." Ia menyentuh dagu Hinata. " Lalu aku menurunkannya di pom bensin dan langsung kesini."

_Jadi dia dari rumah si Uchiha ya?_ pikir Hinata jengkel. _Sementara aku menungguinya dan berharap seperti orang bodoh dia memang minum-minum dengan si brengsek itu_. Karena kesal Hinata mendorong Gaara. Hinata tidak menyangka ketika dorongannya membuat cowok itu mundur dua langkah.

"A-Aku akan membuat teh." Sebenarnya Hinata mengatakan itu agar ia bisa bebas dan menjauh dari cowok itu. Kedekatannya membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernapas.

"Tidak usah." Gaara menangkap lengannya, memberhentikan langkahnya. Ketika berbalik Hinata menemukan pria itu sudah duduk bersila di lantai. "Aku lapar... jadi aku beli ini..." Dia meletakkan kantongan McDonalds itu didepannya. "Kupikir kau juga lapar..."

_Eh_?

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah begitu ia sudah mencerna kata-kata Gaara. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang berkata seperti itu padanya. _Dia pikir aku lapar..._ Jika saja pria cowok tidak membuatnya menunggu selama tujuh jam lebih, Hinata akan berpikir bahwa perbuatannya itu... manis.

"Kenapa kau terbengong-bengong begitu? Sini duduk." Ia menepuk lantai di depannya, memberi tanda pada Hinata agar ikut duduk bersila sepertinya.

Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan berkata _Kau gila!_ Yang berada di depannya ini pasti bukan Gaara Sabaku yang rumornya selalu Hinata dengar itu. Gaara Sabaku yang _itu_ tidak akan mungkin mengajaknya untuk... untuk...

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Ayo makan ini!"

Tidak. Gaara Sabaku yang _itu_ tidak akan mungkin mengajaknya makan bersama.

Meskipun begitu, ketika melihat Gaara yang menyodorkan _hamburger_ kearahnya, Hinata tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa kecil. Yang dilakukan Gaara saat ini sangat bertentangan dengan _image_-nya sebagai berandalan sekolah.

Walaupun melawan segala pikiran rasional di dalam dirinya, Hinata pun akhirnya duduk bersila di depan laki-laki itu. Ia meraih _hamburger _yang dibelikan cowok itu untuknya. Itu adalah _hamburger _pertama yang pernah dibelikan oleh orang lain selain ayah atau ibunya untuknya. Meskipun cowok itu mabuk, tapi ia tetap ingat untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk dirinya. Hinata pun merasa tersentuh atas perbuatan Gaara tersebut dan merasa sayang untuk memakan burger itu. Ia hanya menatap makanan ditangannya itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Gaara yang sedang menggigit burger ditangannya. "Jangan bilang kau takut gemuk hanya karena burger?"

"Eh? Uhh.. b-bukannya begitu... Aku mau.. tapi r-rasanya sayang kalau d-dimakan." jawab Hinata malu-malu, tidak berani melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Itu cuma hamburger!"

"Ya... T-tapi... Ini pertama kalinya umh, seseorang membelikan ini untukku. Jadi.. kupikir..."

"Tidak usah berpikir. Makan saja."

Hinata tahu ia tidak bisa mendebat Gaara. Lagipula dia belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi tadi, dan dia betul-betul tergiur mencium aroma yang menguar dari bungkusan ditangannya itu. Akhirnya Hinata dengan hati-hati membuka bungkusan burger itu dan menggigitnya. Dia pun tersenyum.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Suara-suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara guntur yang menyambar atau suara angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Sekali atau dua kali Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah cowok dihadapannya dan ketika menemukan bahwa cowok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang intens, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-Aku... akan membuat teh." Hinata mencari alasan untuk bisa lepas dari tatapan Gaara. Ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan cowok itu duduk sendirian di lantai.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Hinata langsung mengisi air kedalam ketel dan meletakkannya diatas kompor. Ia menyalakan kompor itu kemudian bersandar pada meja dapur. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya seakan-akan berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak dengan liar.

Jantung yang sama nyaris loncat keluar dari tulang rusuknya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya _seseorang_ menyentuh bahunya. Hinata langsung berbalik dan terkesiap ketika melihat kedalam sepasang mata _azure _yang sangat indah. Si pemilik mata tersebut hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus tanpa emosi apapun di wajahnya. Hinata tahu saat ini seharusnya ia memalingkan wajahnya atau menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah kemudian dengan gagap bertanya apa yang dilakukan Gaara disini. Namun kedua mata yang indah itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam tatapan intens pria itu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya berada diluar perkiraannya. Dari bahu Hinata, tangan Gaara perlahan-lahan turun ke pinggul gadis itu lalu menariknya mendekat. Si gadis Hyuuga yang masih tercengang oleh tatapan pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Hinata bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya.

Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun ia menemukan dirinya tidak peduli, matanya justru perlahan-lahan tertutup, dan menanti bibir pria itu untuk bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Tapi saat-saat yang ditunggu itu tidak kunjung datang. Hinata membuka matanya dan seketika terbelalak ketika badan Gaara tiba-tiba bersandar seluruhnya ke tubuhnya, kepalanya lunglai. Tidak mampu menahan beban yang tiba-tiba itu, Hinata pun jatuh berlutut, dengan pria itu masih menempel padanya.

_Kenapa dia harus pingsan di saat-saat seperti ini?_ pikir Hinata panik.

* * *

Jika melihat Hinata beserta seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki ayahnya, orang-orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah seorang tuan putri yang harus diantar dengan limousine kemana-mana. Tapi tidak. Hiashi mewajibkan anak-anaknya bisa membawa mobil sendiri sejak mereka menginjak SMP. Oleh karena itulah Hinata tidak mengalami masalah sama sekali ketika membawa mobil Range Rover milik Gaara ini.

Ketika cowok itu pingsan di dapur tadi, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak panik. Hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah berteriak memanggil salah satu pelayannya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat itu sudah hampir jam satu pagi, dan tidak seperti dia, seluruh pelayannya sudah bekerja keras sepanjang hari, ia pun merasa tidak enak untuk membangunkan mereka.

Setelah menyemangati dan membisikkan kata-kata motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata membopong tubuh Gaara―yang beratnya hampir dua kali lipat tubuhnya sendiri― ke ruang duduk dan membaringkan cowok itu diatas sofa. Lalu ketel air yang tadi dipanaskannya tiba-tiba menjerit dan Hinata pun langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mematikan ketel itu.

Begitu kembali di ruang duduk, Hinata mondar-mandir memikirkan solusi untuk pria yang sedang terbaring tak sadar diatas sofanya itu. Menginap dirumah Hinata bukan pilihan. _Lagi pula sejak awal dia kesini 'kan karena dia mabuk_, pikir Hinata sedih. Malam ini Gaara Sabaku menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang Hinata tidak ketahui. Mereka bahkan hampir berciuman! Hinata memerah karena pikiran tersebut. Kalau pria itu bangun besok pagi dan menemukan dirinya di rumah Hinata, dia pasti akan marah. Hinata tidak sanggup menerima kemarahan pria itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata malam ini.

Pilihan kedua adalah Hinata akan mengemudikan mobil pria itu dan mengantarnya pulang. Lalu... lalu Hinata akan pulang kembali ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki sambil menikmati hujan! Si gadis Hyuuga tersenyum berseri-seri dan langsung mengambil pilihan ke dua. Kemudian ia melesat ke atas, mengambil sebuah sweater tebal dan mengenakan jeans, kemudian turun lagi ke bawah dan dengan sekuat tenaga kembali membopong Gaara, kali ini ke mobilnya.

Ia sudah berkata pada Togou-san bahwa ia akan mengantar temannya pulang. Pria paruh baya itu awalnya khawatir melihat Hinata keluar rumah selarut itu. Namun saat Hinata bilang rumah temannya itu hanya di ujung blok, pria tua itu terlihat sedikit lebih lega.

Kurang dari lima menit, Hinata sudah mengemudikan Range Rover itu melewati pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Sabaku. Saat itu hujan sudah sangat deras hingga Hinata bahkan tidak bisa melihat lebih dari jarak lima meter di depannya. Mungkin saat pulang nanti ia harus meminjam payung dari rumah Gaara.

Ketika turun dari mobil itu, Hinata bisa merasakan guyuran ribuan titik-titik air menghujam kepalanya dan langsung membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memutari mobil itu untuk menurunkan Gaara yang tadi didudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Saat lengan pria itu sudah melingkar dengan aman di bahunya, dia tiba-tiba terbangun lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey!" seru Hinata kencang melawan derunya hujan.

Sebelum Hinata bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Gaara mendorong Hinata hingga punggungnya menempel ke mobil, kemudian langsung melumat bibir gadis itu. Belum lagi Hinata pulih dari kekagetannya, lelaki itu sudah menelengkan kepala dan semakin mesra menciumnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengerang terkejut waktu lidah Gaara bergerak membuka bibirnya. Tindakan itu membuat Hinata dapat mengecap rasa alkohol beserta makanan yang tadi di makannya. Mula-mula Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menghentikan lelaki itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian gelombang gairah yang memabukkan menerpanya hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama-nya, dan Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia selalu membayangkan bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan terjadi di tepi pantai saat matahari terbenam. Lalu dia dan si pria khayalan berpelukan dengan penuh cinta dan berciuman dengan lembut. Sedangkan ini... ini sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Ditengah hujan, terhimpit ke sebuah mobil, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, dan yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah melakukan ini semua bersama Gaara Sabaku.

Kedua tangan Gaara yang tadinya berada di bahu Hinata meluncur turun ke pinggangnya. Hinata terkesiap ketika Gaara menarik pinggul mereka agar menempel. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke balik sweater Hinata. Dibukanya kait bra Hinata dan tangannya merayap ke baliknya. Tangannya mula-mula mengusap payudaranya, kemudian membelainya.

Tindakan Gaara itu memancing erangan gairah bercampur panik dari tenggorokan Hinata. Sensasi ini terasa sangat liar, dan Hinata takut ia tidak bisa mengontrol responnya sendiri ketika ciuman Gaara semakin panas.

Kemudian ia tersentak. Gaara tidak sadar ia sudah melakukan ini padanya. Pria itu mabuk dan bergairah. Dan Hinata kebetulan berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut menyadarkannya dari gairah yang menggebu-gebu, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong pria itu, namun dia tetap tak bergeming.

Pria itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Hinata lega, namun sejurus kemudian ia mulai menciumi dagu Hinata dan terus turun hingga ke lehernya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi berada di pinggang Hinata kini merayap ke atas dan menyentakkan kepala gadis itu hingga ia mendongak agar Gaara lebih bebas menciumi lehernya. Tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi berada di dalam sweater Hinata bergerak makin liar.

Kini Hinata medongak, menatap langit, menatap hujan yang sangat disukainya, air hujan memasuki mulutnya yang terbuka dan membasahi kerongkongannya. Tepat saat itulah, sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar mengalahkan derasnya bunyi air hujan.

"HEY! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Begitu mendengar suara gadis itu, Hinata langsung tersentak, Gaara pun kaget hingga Hinata bisa mendorongnya menjauh. Secepat kilat Hinata langsung memperbaiki bajunya, meskipun tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat dia dan bajunya sekarang terlihat seperti habis diguyur oleh seember penuh air.

"Uhhh... S-Sabaku-san... K-Kau s-sebaiknya masuk..." suara Hinata mencicit, ia tidak berani menatap Gaara, jadi Hinata mendorong punggung pria itu agar dia mau mendaki tangga yang menuju pintu depan itu.

Disana, di pintu depan tersebut, berdiri seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut cokelat pendek sebahu. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya dan wajahnya memerah karena campuran marah dan malu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan tajam pada Hinata. "Apa kau pacarnya Gaara-san?"

"T-Tidak. A-Aku.. Eh..." Hinata bingung dengan jawabannya selama beberapa saat karena masih terbawa oleh intensitas ciuman yang tadi diberikan oleh si cowok berambut merah. "Aku... temannya di kelas _home ec_."

Gaara yang tidak mengindahkan si gadis berambut cokelat langsung bergegas masuk ke rumahnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Umm... S-Sabaku-san... a-aku harus pulang..."

"APA? PULANG?" teriak gadis itu lagi, membuat Hinata terlonjak. _Tidak bisakah ia memelankan suaranya sedikit? _pikir Hinata kesal.

"Y-Ya.. R-Rumahku sebenarnya hanya..."

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu dan cuaca seperti ini? Apa kau mau kena pneumonia? Tidak tidak. Kau menginap disini malam ini."

Hinata pikir ia salah mendengar kata-kata perempuan itu. "Eh? A-Apa?" _Bukannya perempuan ini tadi marah melihat Gaara menciuminya? _pikir Hinata bingung.

Tapi si gadis berambut cokelat tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia menutup pintu kemudian berbalik dan menarik Gaara menjauh dari Hinata, "Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan mengurus Gaara-san kemudian membawakan handuk untukmu." Gaara melepas pegangan tangannya pada Hinata lalu mengikuti si gadis berambut cokelat naik ke tangga mewah yang menuju ke kamar cowok itu.

Sebelum Hinata bisa memprotes, si gadis aneh dan Gaara sudah setengah jalan menuju ke atas. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa dia tidak bisa tinggal disitu. Apa yang ayahnya katakan nanti jika dia tahu anak perempuannya menginap di rumah orang lain, terutama rumah seorang laki-laki? Hinata bergidik memikirkannya.

Kemudian Hinata melihat sesuatu dari ekor matanya, dan ia tersenyum. Perapian di ruang duduk keluarga Sabaku menyala dan memancarkan kehangatan. Karena sekujur tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan, Hinata pun mendekat sumber kehangatan tersebut dan berdiri di depannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya tepat di bawah dadanya, dan seketika memori akan kejadian beberapa menit lalu terulang kembali.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menyentuh bibirnya yang membengkak bekas ciuman Gaara. Wajahnya langsung merah padam dan ia menunduk. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan pada dirinya bahwa Gaara melakukan itu hanya karena Hinata kebetulan satu-satunya makhluk yang berjenis kelamin perempuan yang berada di dekatnya. Gairah pria itulah yang mendorongnya. Hinata berani bertaruh besok pagi ketika ia terbangun dia tidak akan ingat sama sekali tentang kejadian malam itu.

Hinata menghela napas. Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan terus mengingat ciuman itu sampai mati.

"Kau bisa menggunakan handuk ini untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya. Hinata berputar dan melihat si gadis berambut cokelat menyodorkan sebuah handuk putih besar ke arahnya.

"T-Terima kasih... Tapi, s-sebenarnya rumahku b-berada di ujung jalan ini. J-Jadi maaf... Aku tidak bisa..."

"_No way!_" gadis itu menyelak Hinata. "Aku sudah menelepon Miss Temari, begitu aku menyebutkan ciri-cirimu beliau langsung setuju agar kau menginap disini."

Eh? Apa? Temari Sabaku mengenalnya? Hinata tidak ingat dia pernah bertemu dengan supermodel itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin saja Temari mengenali mata pucat yang menjadi ciri khas Hyuuga.

"Miss Temari tidak menerima penolakan." Gadis itu nyengir pada Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Matsuri, pengasuh Gaara-san selama Miss Temari dan Master Kankurou berada di luar negeri." Matsuri menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, yang diterima Hinata dengan senang hati.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." kata Hinata sopan. Si Matsuri ini mendadak tidak terlihat segalak di pintu depan tadi, dan Hinata senang melihatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu, ayo." Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Hinata mengikuti Matsuri menuju tangga. "Hmmm..." gadis itu berbalik sebentar lalu melihat Hinata dari atas ke bawah. "Kelihatannya bajuku tidak akan muat di badanmu..."

Hinata memerah karena komentar gadis itu. Si gadis Hyuuga tidak seberuntung Matsuri yang bertubuh langsing. "Ummm t-tidak apa... a-asalkan ada selimut a-aku bisa tidur te-..."

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan sakit besok pagi jika kau nekat tidur telanjang. Tenang saja aku punya ide." Matsuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata kemudian bergegas mendaki sisa tangga itu diikuti si gadis Hyuuga yang masih bertanya-tanya akan idenya. Dia juga masih harus bertanya pada gadis itu apa dia bisa meminjam telepon untuk menelepon rumahnya.

* * *

Gaara terbangun dengan kepala yang serasa mau pecah. Ia mengerang sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk belakang kepalanya. Ia benci _hangover_. Sambil menggertakkan gigi si cowok berambut merah itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menyadari bahwa ia secara misterius mengenakan piyama.

Ia tidak ingat sudah mengganti pakaiannya semalam.

Gaara tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Mungkin seorang pelayan yang mengganti bajunya semalam. Hal itu biasa terjadi kalau dia pulang terlalu larut lalu tertidur di lantai ruang keluarga.

Dengan malas-malasan Gaara menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Saat ini yang diperlukannya adalah aspirin untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya yang menjadi-jadi. Ia menyumpah dengan keras ketika tidak menemukan aspirin di kotak P3K di kamar mandi.

Sambil menggerutu Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah, berharap ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya menemukan aspirin. Ia semakin kesal ketika tidak bertemu dengan siapapun di koridor. Kemana semua orang saat ia sedang membutuhkannya?

Lalu saat Gaara memasuki dapur, segala kekesalannya langsung lenyap dan digantikan dengan kebingungan ketika ia melihat sebuah sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. Perempuan itu memunggungi pintu masuk menuju dapur, sehingga ia tidak melihat Gaara yang berhenti di depan dapur dan berusaha mengingat siapa perempuan asing di dapurnya ini.

Rambut perempuan itu berwarna _indigo_ dan mencapai pertengahan punggungnya. Ia menggunakan salah satu kaos Gaara yang sudah tua dan berwarna merah kusam, namun kaos tersebut kelihatannya terlalu kebesaran untuknya hingga ujung bawahnya mencapai pertengahan paha perempuan itu, menunjukkan sepasang kaki indah yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

"Apa kau memakai sesuatu dibalik kaos itu?"

Suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan perempuan itu hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan ketel air ditangannya. Begitu ia berbalik, barulah Gaara ingat siapa perempuan itu.

_Hyuuga_... _Hyuuga Hina...ta?_

"S-Selamat pagi." Perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu, kedua mata pucatnya berusaha menghindari Gaara. "Uhh... m-maaf aku menggunakan d-dapurmu. T-Tadi ketika aku bangun..umh tidak ada siapa-siapa..."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia yang baru bangun tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentang rumahnya yang tiba-tiba kosong.

"Ah umm, a-aku membuatkan ini untukmu..." Pelan-pelan Hinata menuangkan isi ketel yang tadi hampir dijatuhkannya ke dalam cangkir teh yang sudah disiapkannya diatas meja dapur. "Ini... manjur untuk menghilangkan _hangover_." Hinata membawa cangkir teh beserta tatakannya itu untuk Gaara, dan melihat saat pria itu mengangkat alisnya kearah cairan di dalam cangkir tehnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Apa aku tidur bersamamu semalam?" Apa lagi kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik Gaara setelah melihat seorang wanita mengenakan kaos-_nya_ dan berkeliaran di dapur-_nya_ bertelanjang kaki?

Wajah perempuan itu merah padam, dan kegagapannya bertambah parah. "T-T-Tidak... B-B-Bukan begitu... s-semalam.. k-kau... datang ke rumahku."

Gaara menyesap cairan di dalam cangkirnya sedikit, dan merengut ketika merasakan pahitnya minuman itu. "Ini tidak enak."

"K-Kau harus menghabiskannya agar umh s-sakit kepalamu hilang..."

Mereka berdua bertatapan, saat mengamati wajah perempuan itu, Gaara perlahan-lahan teringat akan kejadian semalam. Ia _memang _mengunjungi rumah perempuan itu, lalu mereka mengobrol sebentar dan... Gaara tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah itu.

Melewati Hinata, Gaara pun akhirnya memilih duduk di atas meja dapur sambil meniup cairan panas misterius di cangkirnya. "Ceritakan padaku apapun yang terjadi semalam setelah aku datang ke rumahmu."

Sambil tetap berdiri dan mengatupkan tangan, Hinata menceritakan pada Gaara bagaimana semalam ia memulangkan cowok itu ke rumahnya, dan tentu saja ia sengaja melewati bagian dimana Gaara tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sepanjang bercerita, tak sekalipun Hinata berani menatap mata Gaara, takut pria itu bisa mendeteksi bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Setelah selesai Gaara hanya terdiam, lalu dalam sekali teguk ia langsung menghabiskan minuman di tangannya. "Itu saja?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak terjadi hal apapun selain itu?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gadis ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Si Hyuuga itu berdiri dengan gelisah, dan matanya dari tadi terus-terusan menghindarinya. Gaara hampir bisa menduga apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Lalu... siapa yang memberikan baju itu padamu?"

"O-Oh.. M-Matsuri-san yang memberikan ini... Umh, bajuku basah kemarin dan ukuranku diatas ukuran Matsuri-san... Jadi... ia m-meminjam punyamu... M-maaf..." Hinata membungkuk untuk menunjukkan permintaan maafnya.

"Tak apa." Meskipun yang diperbuat si _care taker _itu lancang, namun Gaara tidak marah padanya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa si Hyuuga ini terlihat seksi memakai baju-_nya_. Matanya menjelajahi sekujur tubuh perempuan itu dan sengaja berlama-lama menatap kakinya. Bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan kaki seseksi itu disekolah? Dimana gadis itu bersembunyi selama ini? "Jadi... apa kau memakai sesuatu dibalik itu?"

"T-Tentu saja!" kemudian seakan-akan ingin membuktikannya, gadis itu mengangkat sedikit bajunya untuk memperlihatkan sepasang celana pendek yang terlihat kekecilan untuknya. "I-Ini... punya Matsuri-san..."

Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat wajah perempuan itu yang semakin memerah. Jelas sekali ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-Ano... S-Sabaku-san..." Hinata memulai, "M-Mengenai uhh _project home ec. _kita..." Ah ya, jika dipikir-pikir lagi dari awal project itulah yang memulai semua kekacauan ini. "J-Jika kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa m-mengerjakannya, a-aku tidak keberatan mengerjakannya sendirian. M-Maksudku... bukannya aku mau memonopoli nilai u-untuk d-diriku sendiri a-ataupun membuat k-kau terlihat b-buruk di depan Ms. Kurenai... t-tapi... a-aku..."

"Okay okay _geez_, tak adakah yang bisa kau pikirkan selain project itu?" Gaara menyela Hinata, gadis itu menunduk malu tak menjawab. Seindah-indahnya kaki perempuan itu, Gaara tetap tidak tahan mendengar kegagapan cewek itu yang terus menerus. Rasanya Gaara ingin sekali membentaknya. Hanya saja ia tidak dibesarkan untuk menyakiti perempuan. "Kita kerjakan project itu sekarang."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak kaget. "S-Sekarang?"

"Ya. Besok dikumpulkan 'kan?"

"Uhh.. ya... Mmm, t-tapi... tidakkah kau mau... mandi dulu?"

Gaara turun dari meja dapur kemudian meregangkan badannya. Secara ajaib sakit kepala yang menyiksanya tadi tidak terasa lagi sekarang. Mungkin minuman yang dibuat gadis itu benar-benar mujarab.

"Tak apa. Kalau tunggu sampai nanti, aku keburu berubah pikiran."

* * *

Sejam kemudian, Hinata sudah siap menarik rambutnya, meninju dinding, mencakar lantai, atau apa saja untuk menyalurkan frustasinya. Laki-laki ini, Gaara Sabaku, tidak bercanda ketika dia bilang pengetahuannya di bidang masakan adalah nol besar.

Bukannya memecahkan telur, dia _meremukkan _telur yang malang itu. Hinata yakin dia mengatakan dua sendok _baking soda_ tapi dia malah menambahkan _dua belas_ sendok kedalam adonan mereka. Seakan-akan belum cukup, dia juga memprotes bentuk kelinci yang harus mereka buat.

"T-Temanya 'kan paskah... ja-jadi kita harus membuat bentuk k-kelinci paskah..." jelas Hinata lemah.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Kau percaya dengan kelinci paskah? Itu cuma karangan orang-orang gereja dulu! Daripada kelinci lebih bagus bentuk rakun."

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat dua loyang, seloyang berbentuk kelinci paskah dan seloyang lagi berbentuk rakun... paskah (?). Namun kekacauan yang terus menerus diciptakan Gaara membuat mereka harus mengulang adonannya sampai tiga kali.

"Akhirnya jadi juga." Gaara menghembuskan napas lega melihat adonan _cookies _cokelat keempat pada mangkok ditangannya.

"T-tinggal mencetaknya." Hinata mengambil mangkok tersebut dari Gaara dan mulai membentuk adonan itu menjadi kelinci dan rakun satu persatu diatas loyang. Gaara memanaskan oven kemudian duduk diatas kursi di dekat meja dapur. Ia melihat saat Hinata memasukkan kedua loyang tersebut ke dalam oven.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu." Kesunyian mengikuti kata-kata Gaara. Karena merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan segala kekacauan yang tadi dibuat Gaara.

"Hey, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku membayar pelayanku untuk melakukan itu." kata Gaara ketika melihat Hinata mengelap tumpahan adonan di lantai.

"T-tidak apa..." Hinata mengabaikan Gaara dan tetap membersihkan noda yang terancam akan melekat di lantai tersebut.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal, dan menghampiri Hinata, lalu berjongkok di dekat perempuan itu. "Kau keras kepala ya?" Dia menarik Hinata berdiri kemudian meraih kain lap yang di dapat Hinata entah darimana lalu melempar benda itu ke bak cuci piring. "Tapi aku lebih keras kepala darimu."

Hinata hanya melongo melihat Gaara, dan tidak berkata apa-apa saat cowok itu mendorongnya ke kursi dan mendudukannya disana. Gaara duduk disebelahnya, namun Hinata tidak berani menatapnya dan menyibukkan dirinya mengaduk-aduk sisa adonan _cookie _di dalam mangkok diatas meja dapur.

Gaara melihat saat perempuan itu terus-terusan mengaduk adonan _cookie _itu dengan gelisah. Dia tahu dialah penyebab kegelisahan perempuan itu. Gadis dihadapannya ini kelihatannya bukanlah orang yang sering mendapatkan perhatian pria, dan ketika tiba-tiba mendapatkannya, dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Gaara harus mengakui perempuan dihadapannya ini menarik. Dia tidak cantik seperti Ino, ataupun bertubuh selangsing cewek temannya Ino semalam, tapi sesuatu membuat perempuan ini terlihat begitu sensual. Cara ia memberikan petunjuk mengenai cara membuat adonan kue, ia terdengar seperti mendesahkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Lalu cara dia menggigit bibirnya yang penuh itu ketika dia gelisah, atau ketika lengan mereka tanpa sengaja bergesekan.

Ya, Gaara yakin sesuatu pasti terjadi semalam. Perempuan ini tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia menyembunyikannya.

Dia menyeringai ketika melihat lidah Hinata tanpa sadar menjilati sendok yang berlumur adonan _cookie _tersebut. "Ada cokelat di ujung bibirmu... Sini kubersihkan..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Gaara langsung menjilati adonan cookie di ujung bibir Hinata sebelum lidahnya pindah untuk menjilati bibir gadis itu, lalu menjilati rahang gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya yang lembut.

Hinata terkesiap dan menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Gaara mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan merasakan adonan _cookies_ di dalam mulut gadis itu, dan membuatnya mengerang. Perlahan-lahan tangannya merayap ke bagian belakang apron milik pelayannya yang tadi dipinjam gadis itu dan mulai menarik lepas ikatan di belakang apron itu. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melepas apron tersebut, sebelum kembali mencium Hinata dengan ganas.

Ia turun dari kursinya, kemudian menarik gadis itu turun lalu dengan mudah mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja dapur. Tangannya mengenggam rambut gadis itu lalu menariknya, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan memaparkan lehernya pada Gaara. Ciuman Gaara pun turun ke leher gadis itu, menjilati dan menggigitinya, menikmati suara desahan-desahan yang keluar dari tenggorokan perempuan itu.

"A-Aku tak b-bisa melakukannya S-Sabaku-san..." protes Hinata.

Namun Gaara mengabaikannya. Tangannya justru bergerak ke payudara Hinata. Ia menyeringai ketika menemukan gadis itu tidak mengenakan bra dan putingnya menegang dibalik kaos tipis itu. Telapak tangannya mengusap pelan ujung payudara tersebut, membuat Hinata merasakan tarikan yang kuat, seperti serangan rasa lapar, jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Oh Tuhan..." desahnya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Hasrat, ketertarikan atau apa pun itu, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan dan menggoda, juga menakutkan karena kalau ia tidak menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan cowok ini sekarang, ia akan melakukan kesalahan lain. Kesalahan yang lebih merusak daripada yang terjadi semalam.

"A-Aku tidak bisa m-melakukan i-ini denganmu," kata Hinata dengan napas memburu, mencoba menghentikan Gaara yang sedang mengulum ujung payudaranya yang hanya tertutup oleh kaos tipis itu. Dan persis seperti semalam, si rambut merah tidak bergeming, ia justru mulai menggigiti puting gadis itu, memancing erangan nikmat keluar dari tenggorokan Hinata.

"YA TUHAN! JIKA KALIAN INGIN MELAKUKAN ITU SETIDAKNYA LAKUKANLAH DI KAMAR!"

Teriakan yang familiar itu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Gaara tersentak kebelakang, Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk turun dari meja dapur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari si rambut merah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya seakan-akan takut Matsuri bisa melihat tempat bekas mulut Gaara mengulum dadanya tadi.

Hinata melihat Gaara, pria itu terlihat tidak senang. Ia melempar pandangan marah ke arah Matsuri. "Hey, jangan marah dulu Gaara-san. Aku sengaja berteriak karena jika tidak, kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa temanmu dari tadi sudah menunggumu di depan dapur.

Lalu seakan diberi aba-aba, Sasuke muncul, kedua tangannya terlipat dan ia memasang senyuman paling kurang ajar. "Aku tadi bermaksud untuk berdeham. Tapi aku tidak suka mengganggu. Untung saja cewek ini datang," Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Matsuri sebelum kembali memandang Gaara dan Hinata. Matanya berhenti pada Hinata, ia memandang gadis itu dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan mencemooh, kemudian menatap Gaara. "Pergilah mandi air dingin, kelihatannya kau membutuhkannya. Kita akan bicara setelah itu."

* * *

**A/N: GAAHINA RULES! MCDONALD RULES! Damn you Matsuri for ruining the perfect moment! ,,, Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Kasih tau kesan-kesan kalian di review ya? :* Anyway, aku ga nulis angst, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, karena akhir cerita ini pasti bahagia.**

**Baiklah.. sekarang balasan review:**

**Ekha : Ya, kalau kamu bilang ini semi-M, maka inilah chaptermu ;)**

**Madam-Fein : hahhaha cassanova! bener juga sih. Hmm.. Matsuri-Hinata... kayaknya engga juga sih... Aku udah lumayan kasih clue Hinata akan berkonflik sama siapa nanti. Coba kamu tebak? ;D ahahaha kritik diterima! Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang buat kamu. :***

**Hina bee lover : yak! inilah adegan pentingnya! Sasuke yang mergokin Gaara dan Hinata! muahahahha!**

**lawliet cute : Broken Arrow masih belom selesai... Aku masih berusaha nambahin kekurangan-kekurangan disana-sini V . V**

**lonelyclover : awww thanksss! :***

**Shaniechan : Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini XD XD**

**Mayyurie Zala : Thank you buat kritiknya. Aku seneng kamu nganggep semua emosi yang ada dalam cerita ini dengan serius. Dan ga ada pujian yang lebih tinggi daripada itu :D sekarang... penjelasannya. Kita semua sudah tahu kalau sejak ditinggal Neji dan Hanabi, Hinata tidak punya teman sama sekali. Saat Gaara nelpon dia balik, dan setuju untuk datang kerumahnya, dia pikir Gaara mau jadi sesuatu yang mungkin dekat dengan kata 'teman'. Dia menggantungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi sama cowok itu sampai-sampai dia rela pake dress segala macem, dan nyiapin ini itu pas cowok itu mau dateng. Dia jadi mikir macem-macem pas cowok itu ternyata ga jadi dateng, dan pas dia nelpon buat mastiin kemana dia sebenarnya, ternyata cewek yang angkat! Hinata pun sakit hati karena merasa bodoh sudah berharap terlalu banyak pada Gaara, dan dia pun nangis. Semoga penjelasannya bisa diterima. Keep reading! :D**

**fi-kun31 : Okayyy... Kimi no Todoke... mungkin aku mau baca manga itu :")**

**Mayraa : ahahaha, iya si Gaara emang suka-suka dia aja ya? Aku seneng kamu suka chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini.**

**Ind : ahahaha iya dongg.. Gaara kita itu cowo jantan XD XD makanya Hinata jadi deg-degan ketemu dia XD**

**INDONESIANreader : hmm... aku ga tahu (?) semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini.**

**Rain Vegard : KYAAA... aku seneng deh kamu jadi suka GAAHINA! XD XD hmmm... NaruSaku... aku ga keberatan... Dari awal aku emang ga terlalu suka Sakura sama Sasuke dan lebih milih Naruto sama Sakura (jadi curhat) ehehehe. :P**

**Makasih semuanya udah baca cerita ini *bows***

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	5. Cafeteria Disaster

**A/N: Hello guys! Makasih banyak buat yang udah review plus favoritin yaa *hugs tight*. Baiklah, banyak diantara review kalian yang bilang cerita ini harus diubah ke rate-M. Aku bener-bener serius pertimbangin ngubah rate-nya setelah baca reviewnya Yukarin. Kamu bener. Kenapa aku yang nulis ga sadar ya betapa bejatnya aku ngebuat si Gaara disini? *sweat drop***

**Aku betul-betul minta maaf bagi kalian yang merasa 'terjebak' dengan ketidak sesuaian antara rate yang aku pasang sama 'isi' cerita yang kalian baca. Serius. aku mikir cuma kalo ada adegan mesum kayak *cough* sex *cough* baru bisa dipasang rate-m. (Aduhhhhh aku bodoh banged yaaa? , )**

**Baik, inilah chapter kelima. Hampir sama panjangnya dengan chapter sebelumnya. Dan kuharap kalian menikmatinya seperti aku menikmati menulisnya :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters... If I do... Let's just say... I will name Gaara and Hinata's child as... Haruki XD XD**

**Now, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Cafeteria Disaster **

"_Well, well_... Hinata Hyuuga..." Sasuke bertepuk tangan begitu Gaara meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Matsuri yang mengaku ia harus menelepon seseorang.

Si gadis Hyuuga menyipitkan matanya, jijik mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat itu. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap tidak berani membalas tatapan-nya. Ia terlalu malu setelah apa yang cowok itu saksikan di dapur ini.

"Siapa sangka kalau ternyata kau juga bisa jatuh pada pesonanya Gaara?" Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang suci membiarkan dirinya digerayangi oleh seorang _playboy_! Hah!" Hinata mengabaikannya, berbalik dan berpura-pura mengecek oven yang masih memanggang _cookies_-nya.

"Nah, sekarang jangan sombong begitu mentang-mentang kau habis bermesraan dengan Gaara," Bahu Hinata menegang ketika merasakan pria itu berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah digerayangi Gaara di dapurnya?" sindirnya tajam.

Wajah Hinata memerah membayangkan Gaara bermesraan dengan perempuan lain di meja tempat Gaara habis menciumnya tadi. Dadanya sesak memikirkan bahwa dirinya hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak perempuan yang pernah dicium Gaara.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat bahu Hinata yang bergidik. "Sebetulnya aku juga tidak tahu apa dia pernah menggerayangi cewek di dapurnya. Ini yang pertama kali aku memergokinya. Tapi aku jamin banyak perempuan yang sudah menghangatkan tempat tidurnya."

Hinata terbelalak. "A-Apa maumu U-Uchiha?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke memutar badan Hinata agar gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya.

Hinata yang masih tidak berani melihat Sasuke, hanya bisa melihat ke bawah menghindari tatapan angkuh cowok itu. "A-Aku... mengerjakan tugas _home ec._"

"Tanpa celana?" Dia tertawa keras, "Hyuuga... Hyuuga... Kau seperti baru saja mengakui betapa murahannya kau."

Mendengar kata 'murahan', kepala Hinata langsung tersentak, "A-Aku tidak murahan!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai padanya, seakan-akan sebuah bola lampu baru saja menyala dalam benaknya. "Benarkah? Seluruh tindakan serta ucapanmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Kau tahu aku bisa melihat tempat dimana Gaara mengisap payudaramu tadi."

"K-Kau terlalu vulgar!" Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke menuju bak cuci piring dan berpura-pura mencuci beberapa gelas kotor yang ada di bak itu, meskipun sebuah mesin cuci piring jelas-jelas berada disampingnya.

"Akuilah Hyuuga. Aku mendengar eranganmu saat Gaara menggerayangimu tadi, dan dari suaramu aku tahu kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Gaara, kau sama saja seperti pacar-pacar Gaara yang lain. .han." Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah tiba-tiba menempel di leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Begitu sadar bahwa benda itu adalah lidahnya si Sasuke, secara otomatis tangan Hinata langsung melempar sebuah mangkok melanin dari bak cuci piring ke arah pria itu. Hinata merasa frustasi ketika mangkok itu tidak mengenainya dan malah jatuh dengan berisik ke lantai, membuat pria itu tertawa.

"A-Aku tidak m-menyukai Gaara."

"Benarkah?" Seringai Sasuke makin lebar mendengar pernyataan gadis itu. Si Hyuuga baru saja masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. "Kalau begitu buktikan."

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. _Bagian mana dari kata 'tidak' yang tak dimengerti si Uchiha ini? _pikirnya_._

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Merasa bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan lebih banyak omong kosong, Hinata berbalik dan menghampiri meja dapur, berusaha membereskan bahan-bahan kue yang tadi dia dan Gaara gunakan.

"Sederhana. Buat Gaara jatuh cinta padamu, buat dia memohon-mohon padamu agar kau mau jadi pacarnya. Dan saat itu terjadi, kau kabulkan permintaannya, kemudian kau campakkan dia. Campakkan dia seperti kau mencampakkan mangkok melanin tadi."

Mulut Hinata terbuka mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Si Uchiha ini ingin dia melakukan apa?

"A-Apa?"

"Kau mendegarku Hyuuga. Dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Hinata terdiam, kali ini dengan berani matanya membalas pandangan Sasuke. Jika apa yang di dengarnya benar, itu artinya Hinata harus menggoda Gaara hingga cowok itu jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin si Uchiha ini sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara mau dengan gadis sesederhana dia sementara ratusan cewek yang jauh lebih cantik bersedia melakukan apapun untuk pria itu?

"T-Tidak." jawab Hinata tegas, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia tahu Hinata tidak akan langsung menerima tawarannya. "Jika kau berhasil melakukan itu, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi sampai lulus, _heck_, aku bahkan akan bersujud padamu dihadapan seluruh sekolah."

Hinata menelan ludah. Seorang _Sasuke Uchiha_ bersujud dihadapannya? Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan ini seserius itu.

"L-Lalu... jika aku tidak bisa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Gampang saja. Gosip akan menyebar, dan semua orang akan tahu betapa murahannya kau. Kalau itu belum cukup untuk membuat sisa kehidupan SMA-mu seperti neraka, aku hanya akan perlu menambahkan sedikit rumor disana-sini."

Hinata terkesiap, ia berbalik lagi dan menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke. "K-Kau... Kau... sakit jiwa!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Jadi... kau setuju atau tidak?"

Hinata tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa tantangan ini betul-betul menggiurkan. Membuat Gaara jatuh cinta padanya... kemudian mencampakkan pria itu... mungkin itu tugas yang berat. Tapi Hinata yakin hasilnya sepadan jika artinya dia bisa bebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke dan kelompoknya selama di SMA.

Namun sebelum Hinata bisa berkata apapun, Matsuri tergopoh-gopoh masuk kembali ke dapur, dengan telepon ditangan dan diiikuti seorang pelayan. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

"Eh? Ya... Ya... M-Maaf... T-Tanganku l-licin tadi..." Hinata beralasan. Sasuke sudah menjauh darinya begitu Matsuri memasuki ruangan itu. Tanpa disuruh, si pelayan sudah langsung mengangkat mangkok yang tadi dilempar oleh Hinata, kemudian mengambil alih tugas untuk membersihkan dapur tersebut.

Karena merasa dia hanya satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan itu, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu Gaara di _game room. _Ia menyeringai pada Hinata sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa si Hyuuga akan menerima tawarannya, cepat atau lambat. Dia berharap secepatnya. Karena ia tidak bisa menunggu untuk melihat kehancuran si Hyuuga.

* * *

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu duduk diseberangnya. Kedua kakinya yang panjang tersilang. Tangan kirinya memencet-mencet sesuatu pada iPhone-nya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah rokok. Sesekali ia akan menghisap rokok tersebut kemudian menghembuskannya dengan gaya seperti perokok profesional. Perempuan itu juga tidak malu-malu melempar senyum yang menggoda ke arahnya.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas jengkel. Ia juga sangat ingin merokok. Namun ia masih punya hati nurani, tidak seperti perempuan ini. Sekali lihat Shikamaru bisa langsung menebak bahwa cewek ini murahan, jika dilihat dari rok-nya yang super pendek, serta kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan hampir menunjukkan belahan dadanya. Hanya perempuan murahan yang berpakaian seperti itu ke sekolah.

Kedua orang itu duduk di sofa depan ruang kepala sekolah, menunggu si asisten kepala sekolah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan menunjukkan dimana kelas pertama mereka. Mereka berdua adalah murid baru disitu, dia dan perempuan murahan ini. Perempuan ini mungkin pindah ke sekolah ini karena sekolah ini punya reputasi sebagai sekolah nomor satu bagi anak-anak orang kaya. Sementara alasan Shikamaru pindah kesini... sama sekali jauh dari alasan tersebut.

Dia punya alasannya sendiri, dan untuk pertama kalinya uang ayahnya bisa membuatnya bernapas lega karena membuat kepala sekolah tidak bertanya apa alasan Shikamaru untuk pindah ke sekolah itu.

"Siapa namamu?" perempuan itu tiba-tiba bertanya pada Shikamaru, kelihatannya ia sudah bosan dengan iPhone-nya, karena ia memasukkan benda tersebut kembali ke dalam tas-nya.

Shikamaru hanya melirik sebentar ke arahnya, sebelum menjawab―"Shikamaru." Gadis itu tidak perlu tahu siapa nama belakangnya. Hal itu hanya akan merepotkannya.

"Okay, semoga kita mendapatkan tahun yang menyenangkan ya," katanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. Shikamaru merasa tidak perlu mengomentari kalimat itu. Jadi ia hanya diam.

"Tidakkah kau akan menanyakan namaku?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika seseorang menanyakan namamu, sudah jadi peraturan tersendiri kau akan menanyakan nama mereka kembali. Ibumu tidak mengajarkan itu padamu?" Gadis itu terlihat kesal karena ekspresi bosan yang dari tadi ditunjukkan Shikamaru. Kelihatannya ia tidak terbiasa dengan pria yang tak memandangnya dengan tatapan bernafsu.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan membutuhkan namamu, kita tidak akan bergaul dalam lingkup sosial yang sama."

Sebelum gadis itu bisa membalas komentar Shikamaru yang tajam, asisten kepala sekolah, seorang wanita cantik bernama Shizune, berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Shikamaru langsung berdiri menghampiri si asisten kepala sekolah, "Ini slip buku pelajaranmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti di perpusatakaan saat jam makan siang... lalu, Elise Northway?"

Oh jadi nama perempuan itu Elise. Perempuan itu berdiri setelah mematikan rokoknya, lalu menghampiri Shizune dengan senyum seperti malaikat. Shizune merengut sedikit mencium bau rokok dari gadis itu, "Ini slip buku pelajaranmu. Kalian berdua punya kelas yang sama di jam pertama, jadi silahkan ikuti aku."

* * *

Hinata memutar-mutar bolpoinnya di tangan, kemudian tersenyum. _Gaara_... Oh tidak, apa dia memikirkan cowok itu lagi? Wajahnya memerah ketika ia menemukan dirinya memikirkan tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu, namun ia cepat-cepat menenangkan dirinya kembali, takut Mr. Orochimaru―guru Kimia-nya yang... menyeramkan melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri dikelasnya. Bisa-bisa ia salah menduga kalau Hinata menyenangi pelajarannya dan akan meminta Hinata untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Hinata bergidik memikirkannya.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak insiden di dapur Gaara. Walaupun bagian dimana Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul tak pantas untuk dikenang, namun Gaara benar-benar tak terlupakan. Sejak ciuman panas yang diberikan Gaara padanya, Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa dia benar-benar terlihat menarik bagi Gaara? Atau... Mungkinkah pria itu menciumi gadis mana saja yang bertelanjang kaki di dapurnya?

Hinata senang memikirkan pertanyaan yang pertama, dan menemukan dirinya tak berhenti melihat bayangannya di cermin untuk melihat bagian mana yang membuat Gaara tertarik padanya. Badannya biasa-biasa saja, ia tidak langsing, kulitnya terlalu pucat, matanya pun sama pucatnya dengan kulitnya, sehingga membuat penampilannya sedikit menyeramkan bagi orang-orang yang _non_-Hyuuga. Tapi Hinata punya rambut panjang berwarna indigo yang bagus (ya, dia mengakuinya). Dia selalu merawat rambutnya dengan baik sejak kecil. Mungkinkah Gaara tertarik pada rambutnya?

Hinata menghela napas. Ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum menjadi kebiasaan buruk. Ia tahu semua pikiran-pikirannya hanya untuk kesenangannya semata. Ia tidak terkejut ketika hari Senin kemarin Gaara mengabaikannya di koridor sekolah setelah Hinata mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk tersenyum pada pria itu. Ia sudah menduganya... tapi tetap saja... Hinata tidak bisa mencegah perasaan kecewa menggerogoti hatinya.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba ia menemukan dirinya terus-terusan memikirkan pria itu seperti cewek yang kasmaran. Ia pikir semua ini terjadi karena dia sama sekali belum pernah mendapat perhatian pria, dan ketika ia mendapatkannya, dia jadi terlalu percaya diri. Atau mungkin... Sasuke benar. Hinata menyukai Gaara. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak... itu tidak mungkin...

Namun sebelum Hinata bisa mendebat pikirannya lebih jauh, pintu kelas tiba-tiba tergeser terbuka, Ms. Shizune, asisten Mr. Sarutobi, masuk diikuti dua orang yang wajahnya tidak dikenal Hinata. Shizune berbicara sebentar dengan Orochimaru, kemudian setelah pria itu mengangguk, dia keluar.

"Baiklah anak-anak," Orochimaru berkata dengan keras untuk menarik perhatian kelas, "Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian... Yang cowok duluan."

Seluruh perhatian kelas langsung tertuju padanya. Cowok itu tinggi, mungkin tidak setinggi Gaara (lagi-lagi Gaara masuk pikirannya), kulitnya cokelat, dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang terikat asal-asalan diatas kepalanya. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nara Shikamaru, membuat seisi kelas ber-wooh dan langsung bergosip mengapa anak satu-satunya Panglima Militer tertinggi, Shikaku Nara bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Setelah selesai, cewek cantik disebelahnya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Elise Northway. Hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Hinata begitu melihat perempuan itu adalah... betapa miripnya gayanya dengan Sakura Haruno. Yang kedua adalah... sesuatu membuat nama perempuan itu tidak asing ditelinganya. Elise Northway ini... Hinata yakin dalam beberapa jam pasti akan sama terkenalnya dengan Ino, Sakura, dan teman-temannya.

Orochimaru membiarkan mereka memilih sendiri dimana bangku mereka. Hinata melihat saat si Northway mengambil bangku di sebelah Karin diseberang ruangan, sementara si Nara mengambil bangku disebelah Hinata. Dari ekor matanya Hinata melihat, begitu pria itu sampai di bangkunya, ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tertidur.

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia ingin memperingatkan si Nara kalau tidur di kelas Orochimaru sama berbahayanya dengan tertidur di bangku taman pada malam hari (seseorang bisa menggerayangimu). Tapi ia tidak mengenal pria ini, dan terlebih lagi Hinata tidak yakin suaranya yang pelan bisa membangunkan pria itu.

Karena terlalu berkonsenterasi dengan pikirannya, bolpoin Hinata tiba-tiba terlempar, jatuh ke lantai, dan bergulir tepat ke bawah meja si Nara. Hinata menelan ludah. Tidak apa-apa, ia masih bisa menggunakan pensil, dan dia bisa mengambil bolpoin yang jatuh itu nanti setelah kimia selesai.

Namun saat sedang mengobrak-abrik tempat pensilnya untuk mencari pensil, bolpoinnya tiba-tiba tersodor di hadapannya. Hinata mendongak dan melihat bahwa si Nara sudah terbangun dan mengembalikan bolpoinnya. Laki-laki itu tidak tersenyum, namun juga tidak terlihat kesal meskipun Hinata sudah menganggu tidurnya.

Hinata tersenyum padanya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Si Nara masih baru di sekolah ini, dia belum tahu reputasi Hinata. Cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu dan mungkin akan menyesal telah beramah-tamah dengannya.

Hinata terkejut ketika pria itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau seorang Hyuuga."

"Y-Ya." Tentu saja, semua orang bisa langsung tahu setelah melihat matanya yang pucat.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru." Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya, si gadis Hyuuga hanya melongo menatap tangan itu. Tidak yakin apa yang ingin dilakukan si Nara Shikamaru. Setelah beberapa saat tangannya hanya tergantung di udara, pria itu bertanya –"Apa kau akan menjabat tanganku?"

Oh ya! Tentu saja! Jabat tangan! Itu yang dilakukan orang ketika berkenalan 'kan? Hinata langsung meraih tangan pria itu yang warnanya sangat kontras dengan tangannya yang berkulit pucat. "H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Apa kau sudah punya partner lab?" Hinata memberinya pandangan kosong. Partner lab? Tidak. Hinata tidak pernah punya partner lab di kimia. Jumlah mereka di kelas selalu ganjil, jadi si pendiam Hinata Hyuuga selalu berakhir sendirian.

"T-tidak. S-Sebenarnya..."

"Baiklah, kau jadi partnerku." sela pria itu sebelum Hinata bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku mau istirahat, jika ada yang kau tak bisa bangunkan saja aku."

Sebelum Hinata bisa memprotes, pria itu sudah tertidur lagi. Hinata terbelalak melihat betapa cepatnya pria itu bisa tertidur nyenyak, dan pada saat yang sama bingung mengapa orang ini tiba-tiba mau jadi partner labnya.

* * *

Begitu keluar dari lab Kimia, Shikamaru mengomeli Hinata karena tidak membangunkannya dan mengerjakan semua eksperimen mereka sendirian. Hinata meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa Shikamaru kelihatannya pulas sekali dan ia merasa tidak enak untuk membangunkannya. Pria itu memperingatkan Hinata agar jangan segan-segan untuk membangunkannya di kelas selanjutnya sebelum mereka berpisah.

Kelas Hinata yang selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Hinata benci olahraga karena di pelajaran inilah nilainya yang paling buruk. Tapi sayangnya olahraga adalah pelajaran wajib, jadi dia tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Hinata menyelinap masuk ke ruang ganti agar cewek-cewek lain tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Terkadang Hinata merasa minder melihat badan mereka seperti badan Sakura atau Ino, mereka punya tubuh yang proporsional. Sementara Hinata, tubuhnya... tidak seimbang, dan terlalu besar di bagian dada, sehingga ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk selalu menggunakan baju yang satu ukuran diatas ukurannya. Karena kulitnya yang pucat, Hinta juga selalu memakai celana training yang panjang dan selalu meninggalkan celana olahraganya yang _pendek_ di loker.

"Hyuuga, kemana celana olahragamu? Jangan bilang kalau ketinggalan lagi!" Gai, guru olahraga mereka yang hiperaktif bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, bingung harus memberi alasan apa lagi pada Gai. Dia sudah mengatakan ratusan alasan, dari kehilangan, ketumpahan air, ketumpahan makanan, sampai ketinggalan. Tapi yang paling sering digunakannya adalah ketinggalan.

"Mungkin dia punya kanker kulit _sensei_!" Celetuk Sasuke dari jauh, membuat semua orang disekitarnya tertawa.

"Atau mungkin kakinya akan ber-_glitter_ kalau terkena sinar matahari!" tambah seorang temannya yang lain. (A/N: Ya kalian tahu darimana ide itu aku dapat.)

"Tidak tidak, mungkin kakinya akan bernanah kena sinar matahari!"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar tawa teman-temannya yang makin keras. Inilah hal yang dibencinya dari mereka. Apapun yang Sasuke katakan, mereka akan mengikutinya. Apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, mereka juga akan mengikutinya. Mungkin kalau Sasuke loncat dari atap gedung mereka juga akan mengikutinya.

Gai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Hinata. "Kau akan berlari dua putaran lebih dari pada yang lain sebagai hukuman." Hinata memucat mendengar itu.

TIGA PUTARAN?

Hinata menelan ludah. Untunglah habis olahraga, Hinata _recess_. Tapi tetap saja, biasanya Mr. Gai tidak sejahat ini padanya. Dengan berat hati Hinata akhirnya mengambil posisi ancang-ancang di trek lari dan memulai putaran pertamanya.

Sepanjang putaran, Sasuke dan teman-temannya dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Hinata agar dia terjatuh. Bahkan berkali-kali Sasuke tidak segan-segan mendorong Hinata hingga gadis itu terjerembab.

Begitu pelajaran olahraga selesai, Hinata terseok-seok menuju klinik sekolah untuk meminta antiseptik buat lukanya. Meskipun ia memakai celana panjang, jatuh di trek lari yang keras itu tetap menimbulkan goresan yang parah di lututnya.

"P-Permisi... S-Saya mau meminjam a-antiseptik..."

Hinata membuka pintu ruang klinik dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Ms. Koko, suster yang bertugas di ruang klinik tidak ada di mejanya. _Mungkin dia lagi di panggil_, pikir Hinata. Gadis itu pun masuk ke klinik dan memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu tempat tidur sambil menunggu Ms. Koko.

Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika dia membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur dan menemukan tempat tidur tersebut telah diisi oleh seseorang. Dua orang lebih tepatnya. Dua orang yang sedang bermesraan.

Sasuke Uchiha yang masih menggunakan kaos olahraganya, berbaring diatas kasur klinik dan diatasnya si anak baru bernama Elise melumat bibirnya dalam ciuman yang mesra. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menahan kepala gadis itu, sementara tangannya yang lain berada dalam roknya. Ciuman itu pasti begitu panas hingga mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata langsung berbalik dan mengambil seribu langkah, namun suara Sasuke menghentikannya. "Kau tidak hanya murahan ya, tapi juga tukang ngintip."

"A-Apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan? K-Kupikir kau... p-pacaran dengan I-Ino?" kegagapan Hinata bertambah parah mengetahui dia baru saja menganggu 'saat-saat pribadi' Sasuke Uchiha.

Elise terlihat kesal karena Hinata mengganggu mereka. Seragam gadis itu terbuka sampai ke bawah dada, menampakkan sepasang bra hitam. Rok–nya tersingkap ke atas, dan rambutnya acak-acakan. "Siapa dia?" gadis itu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Mainan barunya Gaara."

"B-Bukan!"

Perempuan itu tersenyum malas ke arah Hinata. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti tipenya Gaara."

Sebelum perempuan itu bisa melemparkan hinaan-hinaan lain pada Hinata, si gadis Hyuuga sudah keluar dari klinik. Meskipun kaki dan lengannya berdenyut-denyut, ia tetap berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam olahraganya.

_Tentu saja. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang suka menciumi pacar orang lain di klinik sekolah_. kata Hinata dalam hati. Kecuali... Hinata tertinggal gosip dan Sasuke sudah putus dengan Ino. Ya, itu masuk akal, atau pria ini memang brengsek dan selingkuh dari pacarnya.

Tapi... apa yang kurang dari Ino? Dia 'kan cantik, pintar, dan dia kelihatannya juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Lalu mengapa Sasuke mau putus darinya?

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hubungan orang lain sama sekali bukan urusannya! Melindungi dirinya sendiri saja belum bisa dan dia sudah mau mengurusi urusan orang lain? Hinata mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berganti baju, Hinata bergegas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil kotak makan siangnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika menemukan lokernya masih bersih dari tulisan-tulisan jahat, yang artinya Sasuke belum menemukan lokernya.

Namun begitu ia membuka lokernya, jantungnya mencelos.

Berbagai macam sampah dari kulit pisang, bungkusan makanan, hingga ke... ewh! Pembalut bekas! berada dalam lokernya. Hinata merinding jijik melihat itu semua. Hal ini pernah terjadi padanya sekali, setelah itu ia melaporkannya pada Ms. Anko yang kebetulan sedang piket hari itu. Namun karena tidak ada saksi dan tidak ada yang mau mengaku, kasus itu dilupakan begitu saja. Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, kali ini pun sama saja, tidak akan ada yang mau membelanya.

Akhirnya, Hinata memanggil seorang janitor untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah itu. Setelah lokernya bersih (walaupun masih ada bau-bau tidak sedap), Hinata rasanya mau menangis ketika tidak menemukan kotak makan siangnya.

Orang-orang kurang ajar itu tidak hanya mengotori lokernya tapi juga mengambil makan siangnya? Dengan frustasi Hinata membanting pintu lokernya. Tenaganya cukup kuat hingga pintu loker itu tidak terbuka lagi.

Lututnya luka, lokernya bau sampah, dan tidak ada makan siang, beginilah kehidupan SMA Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Tempat itu adalah neraka bagi orang-orang seperti Hinata. Tempat dimana seluruh anggota rantai makanan Konoha Gakuen berkumpul. Dari predator tingkat teratas seperti Gaara, Sasuke dan teman-temannya, hingga ke _zooplankton_ seperti dirinya. Tempat itu adalah... cafetaria.

Cafetaria Konoha Gakuen menyediakan makanan yang menurut selera Hinata... sangat tidak sehat. Makanannya terlalu berminyak, dan mereka tidak menyediakan sayuran sama sekali. Namun karena perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi, Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Hinata mengambil nampan, kemudian mengisi nampan tersebut dengan jus jeruk dan... matanya menelusuri segala pilihan makanan disitu, dan akhirnya memutuskan hanya donat-lah yang cukup pantas dimakan. Begitu berbalik, Hinata menatap lautan remaja yang kelaparan membanjiri cafetaria, dan dengan usaha keras Hinata berhasil melewati lautan tersebut tanpa menjatuhkan makanannya, dan tentu saja tanpa terlihat oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Hey Hyuuga!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, menyadarkan Hinata dari pikirannya. Dia pikir itu hanya imajinasinya, namun ketika suara itu terdengar lagi "Hey Hyuuga!" dan kali ini makin keras, Hinata pun berbalik dan melihat Ino sedang melambai ke arahnya agar ia mendekat.

Di meja itu ada Sasuke (tentu saja), Elise, Naruto, Sasori, dan... Gaara. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika melihat pria itu yang dengan malas-malasan memainkan makanannya.

Entah karena wajah Ino yang berseri-seri, atau karena ingin melihat Gaara lebih dekat, Hinata menemukan dirinya berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Meja anak-anak populer. Hinata merinding ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Ino, tampangnya siap membunuh dan ia terlihat sedikit...cemas. Lalu dia memprotes Ino –"Kenapa kau memanggilnya kesini?" desis pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ino hanya nyengir ke arah Sasuke, "Kau selalu bersikap buruk padanya. Bukankah menurutmu ini saatnya kau berbaikan dengan dia?"

"Kau biasanya tidak keberatan. Apa yang membuatmu berubah hari ini?"

"Entahlah sayang... Musim semi bisa mengubah siapa saja," Ino mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke, "Sekarang, bersikap baiklah." Ketika Hinata tiba di meja itu, mata Ino langsung berbinar-binar, "Hinata Hyuuga... ayo duduk sini," Ino bergeser dan menepuk tempat antara dia dan Elise.

Karena senyuman Ino yang lebar, Hinata pun duduk disitu dengan canggung, sepenuhnya sadar akan tatapan mencemooh dari semua penghuni meja, kecuali Ino... dan Gaara yang sama sekali mengabaikannya karena sedang berkonsenterasi pada makanannya.

"H-Hello Ino..." sapa Hinata malu-malu.

Ino tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang sesungguhnya, dan hal itu membuat hati Hinata luluh. Apa yang membuat Ino Yamanaka mau menyapanya dan mengundangnya kesini?

"Aku melihat... apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu tadi di trek lari..." Sasuke hendak memprotes, namun Ino menyentuh bibirnya menghentikan kata-kata pria itu, "Aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang kau perbuat." Bibir perempuan itu mengerucut. "Bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisi Hinata? Pasti tidak enak rasanya." Sasuke tidak menjawab Ino, ia hanya menopang dagu dan memutar matanya mendengar ceramah Ino.

"Apa lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Ino cemas pada Hinata.

"Uhh.. t-tidak terlalu... t-terima kasih. Mmm... "

"Ya Hinata? Ada apa? Kau mau mencicipi makananku?" Ino langsung menyerocos dan menyodorkan _fettucine_-nya pada Hinata.

"T-tidak t-terima kasih... " Hinata menolaknya dengan ramah, dan Ino tidak memaksanya.

"Kau makan itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada pasta di dalam kotak makan siang Ino.

"I-Iya... Mama yang masak... Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya."

"Tapi kau kan sedang diet sayang..."

Diet? pikir Hinata bingung. Untuk apa lagi Ino diet sementara tubuhnya sudah langsing begitu? Namun yang lebih membuat Hinata bingung adalah cara Sasuke membelai wajah Ino, dan panggilan 'sayang' itu. Bukannya tadi Sasuke mencium Elise? Lalu mengapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah-olah masih pacaran dengan Ino?

"Mmm", Hinata memulai lagi. "A-Aku.. Bukannya aku mau m-mencampuri urusanmu..."

Ino memberi Hinata pandangan yang meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ada apa?"

Lalu sebelum Hinata bisa mengontrol lidahnya, kalimat itu akhirnya keluar –"B-Bukankah kau sudah p-putus dengan Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sedang menyesap _coca-cola _-nya langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, sementara Elise yang sedang mengunyah seladanya langsung berhenti dan memelototi Hinata.

Seketika Hinata tahu, ia baru saja melepaskan pertanyaan yang tak boleh ditanyakan.

Dahi Ino mengernyit. "A-Apa maksudmu Hinata? Aku dan Sasuke masih pacaran."

"Eh? Umh... T-Tidak apa-apa... A-Aku h-hanya..." Hinata menunduk, tidak berani menatap Ino, Sasuke, dan seluruh penghuni meja itu yang jelas-jelas menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kau hanya kenapa?" tanya Ino mendesak.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. J-Jangan dipikirkan." Hinata berdiri dan mencoba untuk kabur, namun Ino menahan tangannya.

Kedua matanya menyipit dan suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi rendah. "Katakan padaku Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata menelan ludah, Ino disini terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada pandangan membunuh Sasuke. "K-K-Kupikir... Kupikir... Sasuke s-sudah putus d-denganmu d-dan p-pacaran d-dengan Elise." jawab Hinata lirih.

"Elise?" Kerutan di dahi Ino semakin dalam ketika ia mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut. "Elise Northway? Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu Hinata?"

"T-T-Tadi a-aku m-melihat m-mereka... b-bermesraan di k-k-klinik." kata-kata Hinata bagaikan seember air penuh yang menyiram Ino tepat di wajahnya.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino menunduk, suaranya rendah dan tenang.

"Tidak. Si Hyuuga ini berbohong. Oh, ayolah Ino, kau tidak mungkin mempercayai anak ini 'kan? Kau tahu dia membenciku! Dia pasti mau memfitnahku di depanmu." Sasuke mencoba merengkuh Ino, tapi gadis itu menepis tangannya.

"Apakah itu benar Elise?"

"T-Tidak Ino... Cewek ini pasti berhalusinasi..." Elise mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"KALIAN BOHONG!" serta merta Ino berdiri dari tempatnya, mengagetkan Hinata, "AKU SUDAH CUKUP SABAR SASUKE! AKU SUDAH CUKUP BERSABAR! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KETIKA KAU TIDAK MENGUNDANGKU KE PESTA-PESTA KEMENANGAN TIM SEPAK BOLA? AKU TAHU!" Seluruh cafetaria terdiam dan perhatian mereka terjatuh pada si gadis pirang yang histeris.

"AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU DAN TEMAN-TEMANMU LAKUKAN KETIKA KALIAN MENGINAP DI VILA KELUARGAMU!" Hinata melirik ke arah penghuni meja lain yang terkesima melihat semburan amarah Ino dan melihat mereka sama tercengangnya seperti dirinya. "KALIAN MENYEWA PELACUR UNTUK MELAKUKAN PESTA SEX 'KAN? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU? YA KAU PIKIR INO YAMANAKA HANYALAH BONEKA BODOH YANG BISA KAU PERMAINKAN SESUKAMU." Ino berhenti berteriak sekarang, "Ya...Aku memang bodoh... Aku percaya kau bisa berubah... K-Kupikir kau akan berubah karena kau mencintaiku. Tapi tidak." Sekarang suaranya meninggi lagi, "DARI SEMUA ORANG KAU HARUS SELINGKUH DENGAN SAHABATKU!"

Kemudian ia tiba-tiba tertawa "Entahlah Elise... Aku tidak tahu lagi apa aku masih bisa memanggilmu sahabatku..." Ino mengangkat menutup kotak makan siangnya, dan langsung memasukkannya ke tas, "Kita sudah berakhir Sasuke."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Ino pun langsung berlari keluar dari cafetaria. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan menubruk seseorang, karena semua orang langsung membuka jalan untuknya.

Hinata menelan ludah melihat Sasuke. Hinata pikir dia akan mengejar Ino, atau mencekik dirinya karena sudah membocorkan rahasia pria itu. Tapi tidak. Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah pintu tempat Ino keluar tadi kemudian menghela napas. "Dasar _drama queen_. Dia akan kembali lagi padaku nanti."

Kata-kata tersebut seakan-akan memecahkan ketegangan yang diciptakan Ino tadi, dan serta merta seluruh cafetaria tertawa.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali pidatonya dan mengatakan bahwa Ino mungkin sedang dalam siklus bulannya. Hinata tercengang melihat sikap pria itu. Ia... menganggap semua ini begitu mudah. Seakan-akan kemarahan Ino adalah sesuatu yang enteng.

Itu adalah kali pertama... kali pertama Hinata merasakan perasaan ingin membunuh seseorang. Hinata tidak percaya betapa brengseknya cowok ini. Ia mengatai pacarnya yang histeris dan hatinya hancur karena dikhianati –_drama queen_? Setelah apa yang dilakukan Ino untuk bersabar pada cowok brengsek ini... dia membalas Ino dengan memperlakukannya seperti cewek yang sakit jiwa?

Saat itulah Hinata teringat akan tantangan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Betapa indahnya bisa melihat bajingan rendah ini bersujud padanya dihadapan seluruh sekolah, pikir Hinata. Mungkin dia akan bersalah pada Gaara, tapi dia tidak hanya melakukan ini pada dirinya, ia juga melakukan ini untuk Ino dan untuk menjatuhkan si Sasuke Uchiha ini.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan memantapkan hatinya. Dengan kekuatan yang ia tidak tahu dia miliki, ia menggenggam lengan baju Sasuke lalu dengan kasar menarik pria itu dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu Uchiha. Bersiaplah untuk menjilat ludahmu sendiri." bisiknya di telinga pria itu. Kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan meja yang tercengang itu ke arah pintu dimana Ino keluar tadi.

Setelah pintu cafetaria terbanting tertutup, Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Segala drama yang berlangsung dihadapannya membuatnya muak pada makanannya. Ia hanya mengambil coca-colanya kemudian menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar brengsek," bisiknya sebelum tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan sahabatnya.

* * *

Gaara menemukan perempuan itu bersandar pada lokernya. Area loker itu sepi, hanya ada dua atau tiga orang di koridor yang langsung kabur begitu melihat dirinya muncul. Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa mereka lari begitu melihatnya. Apakah dia begitu mengintimidasi? Dia menyeringai pada pikirannya. Mungkin saja.

Sangat sulit mempercayai bahwa perempuan yang sedang bersandar di loker itu adalah orang yang sama dengan perempuan yang dicumbuinya tempo hari. Dengan blazer kebesaran, rok yang mencapai bawah lutut, serta kaos kaki sebetis, Gaara mengakui bahwa dia pangling dan tidak mengenali si Hinata Hyuuga.

Tidak heran jika Gaara merasa tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya ketika gadis ini tiba-tiba muncul dirumahnya dan menunjukkan kaki-kakinya yang indah itu. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu tidak ada yang menyadari betapa seksinya gadis ini sebenarnya hingga tidak akan ada yang mau mengganggunya... kecuali Gaara.

Gadis itu tidak bergeming begitu Gaara mendekat. Malah ia kelihatan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa seseorang mendekatinya sampai Gaara dengan berisik membuka lokernya. Dari ekor matanya Gaara melihat gadis itu terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian cepat-cepat membuka lokernya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Gaara hampir tertawa melihat tingkah gadis ini (hampir).

"Apapun yang kau katakan pada Sasuke tadi, itu berhasil membuatnya terdiam." Gaara menutup pintu lokernya setelah mengambil buku sejarah. Namun si Hyuuga tetap tak berkata apapun, dan Gaara tidak suka jika seseorang mengabaikannya.

Ia menutup pintu loker Hinata, mengagetkan gadis itu, kemudian mendesak tubuh gadis itu pada pintu loker belakangnya. Gaara menyeringai melihat betapa merahnya wajah gadis itu. Kedua mata pucatnya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Gaara menurunkan kepalanya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah mulut si Hyuuga yang terbuka. Ketika kedua bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Hinata tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Gaara terkejut sesaat sebelum menyeringai, "Yang kau lakukan tadi sangat berani." bisiknya di telinga perempuan itu sebelum mundur dan meninggalkan Hinata Hyuuga yang wajahnya semerah tomat dengan napas memburu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata menemukan dirinya di depan cermin di toilet perempuan. Wajahnya masih memerah, dan jantungnya masih berdetak dengan liar setelah apa yang terjadi di area loker tadi. Jika dipikir lagi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disana? Jika tadi dia tak memalingkan mukanya, apa pria itu akan menciumnya? Lalu apa maksud kata-kata pria itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepala Hinata terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara tarikan napas yang tajam dari salah satu bilik toilet kemudian diikuti dengan suara isakan kecil. Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya. Ia mendengarkan lebih seksama kemudian menemukan bahwa suara itu berasal dari bilik toilet yang paling ujung.

Merasa dugaannya kali ini akan benar, Hinata dengan berani memanggil nama perempuan itu –"Ino?"

Orang di dalam tak menjawab, namun Hinata bisa mendengar isakannya makin keras. "Ino? A-Apa itu kau?"

Hinata hendak memanggil namanya lagi, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, pintu toilet itu mendadak terbuka dan benar dugaan Hinata, Ino Yamanaka keluar dari bilik itu dan langsung memeluknya. Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak lebar saat si gadis pirang itu terisak di bahunya.

Dengan canggung Hinata memeluknya kembali, lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu dan berbisik –"T-Tidak apa-apa I-Ino... Tidak apa-apa... S-Semuanya akan b-baik-baik saja."

Apa yang Ino Yamanaka lakukan disini? Hinata pikir dia sudah berlari dan mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada teman-temannya. Lalu mengapa dia malah menangis di toilet?

"A-Apakah ini j-jalan yang terbaik? A-Aku sangat m-mencintai S-Sasuke... T-Tapi k-kenapa d-dia..." Ino tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tangisannya meledak kembali.

Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi dia hanya melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkan Ino sekarang, berdiri diam dan memeluk perempuan itu.

* * *

**A/N: Ou ou ou... Akhirnya mereka putus. Lega deh rasanya XD. Elise Northway disini mungkin satu-satunya karakter yang pake nama barat. Aku udah kehabisan ide mau make nama Jepang siapa. Tapi ga kepikiran sama sekali. So, just bear with her name okay?**

**Maaf yaa kalo scene GaaHina-nya kurang banyak nih disini. Yah, tapi 'kan kehidupan Konoha Gakuen ga berputar diantara mereka berdua aja... ;)**

**Oh... dan nama Papa-nya Shikamaru itu Shikaku bener ga? Aku takut salah : P**

**Okay author sudah terlalu bawel, saatnya balesan review:**

**Shaniechan : Pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab shanie~ Tapi untunglah Matsuri dateng. Aku ga mau Hinata kehilangan virginity-nya di meja dapur -_-**

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan : Ya hot ceritanya apa aku nih? LOL *jk jk* iya... kayaknya bakal saya ganti deh ini rate-nya V . V**

**INDONESIANreader : iya nih ganti rating ya. Update-an kali ini cepet ga? : D**

**Michiko chiaki : Iyaa... aku yang nulis juga deg-degan XD**

**Girl's 'Love' Blue : EH? SERIUSAN NIH? LAWLESS BIKIN KAMU SUKA GAAHINA? *ngomongnya ga nyante* XD XD XD aku senengggg bangeddd! *smooch smooch* hmm masalah lanjut di kamar... aku ga bisa komentar apa-apa dulu -,,,,- (belom pernah nyobain soalnya LOL)**

**Ekha : belom belom. Disini ceritanya Gaara tuh tipe temen yang loyal : )**

**lawliet cute : kamu suka sama ff ini? aku suka sama kamu ;) iyaa gapapa kok. kamu jadi ingetin aku buat update cerita itu :]**

**Neemarishima : Nah sekarang kebayang ga? ;D**

**Sora Hinase : Kalo Sasuke ga jahatin Hinata ceritanya ga seru dong Soraa XP**

**Hina bee lover : Nah sekarang kamu tahu Sasuke ngapain. Ahahaha, emang udah kerjaannya Matsuri 'kan to keep an eye on Gaara (dia care-takernya) ;D**

**darknies : kamu suka GaaHina? Aku suka sama kamu :$**

**Madam-Fain : halooo Fain! makasih buat kritiknya. Memang kalo liat begitu kita pasti berpikiran Hinata gampangan banged... Tapi Hinata kita disini orangnya pemalu dan canggung. Baru semalam sebelumnya dia dicium habis"an ama si Gaara. Dan tanpa sadar dia jadi kepikiran terus sama itu ciumannya. Nah pas dicium lagi Hinata kaget dong. Dia mau lempar piring atau segala macem juga engga bisa, karena secara ga sadar dia udah inget gimana rasanya dicium sama Gaara dan... nyerah deh sama pesona-nya Gaara (semoga penjelasan ini membantu ,,,,)**

**Hyuga lover : Baca terus untuk tau kelanjutan hubungan Hinata dan Gaara *promosi***

**Yukarin : Halo salam kenal juga! : D aku suka baca review dari kamu (entah kenapa), aku setuju sama kamu. T terlalu tidak aman =[**

**Sasa : Tidak Sasa. Kamu masih salah tebak. Ayo coba lagi ;)**

**Mayraa : Seperti biasa reviewnya Mayra selalu heboh ^^ ahaha nanti kalo Gaara-nya udah suka ama Hinata pasti dia langsung bersikap manis kok ;)**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi : Iyaa maaf ya kalo kamu terjebak sama rating cerita ini (semua kesalahan saya! hiks hiks)**

**dede hinata : sankyuuuuu for the compliments! :***

**OraRi HinaRa : sekarang sudah aku ubah jadi M ^-^**

**Rizky : Halooo salam kenal :D nah itu sudah aku kirimin ;D tapi bukan Sai...**

**ulva-chan : iya nihhh makin seru! nyehehehe baca terus ya ulva! *promosi lagi***

**gaa-chan : ahahaha kita liat aja dimana hati Sasuke akhirnya akan tertambat ;D**

**cinta gaarahina : iyaa ini udah dirate M ^-^**

**Mayyurie Zala : Wah :$ aku bener-bener tersanjung sama review kamu loh. Kamu bener-bener menelaah karakternya Hinata. Aku suka banged baca review kamu. Makasih yaaa Yurieee xoxoxoxo**

**Rain Vegard : aissh maaf rain! NaruSaku kayaknya di chapter later-later deh. Pas peran mereka muncul ;)**

**chibiballoon : ahahaha makasiiih balloon XD Grell Sutcliff itu... yang di Kuroshitsuji bukan sih?**

**Cerullean Reed : iyaaa tetep lanjuuut. Ahahah nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri kenapa Sasuke sinis sama Hinata *senyum penuh rahasia* makanya baca terus *lagi-lagi promosi* XD**

**Sugar Princess71 : Iyaa tenang saja Sugar... aku ganti XD**

**z01 : iyaa makasih ya z! *smooch smooch***

**Phew, that was a long list!**

**Jangan lupa kasih tau aku gimana kesan-kesan kalian terhadap chapter ini di review okay? XD**

**Thank you so much for reading this story guys! *bows***

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	6. Realization

**A/N: Hello guys! Makasih banyak atas review-reviewnya yang menakjubkan! Aku betul-betul bersyukur punya pembaca seperti kalian *hugs tight* Aku senang kalian menyukai cerita ini. Meskipuun beberapa dari kalian tidak... but its okay lah. Semua punya pendapatnya masing-masing ;)**

**Inilah chapter enam, sama panjangnya dengan chapter kemarin dan kuharap kalian menyukainya. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I won't write this story.**

**Please read and enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Realization**

Ino Yamanaka izin pulang lebih cepat hari itu dengan alasan tidak enak badan karena flu. Hari-hari berikutnya dia pun tidak muncul di sekolah. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang melihat Ino menangis pada hari itu, Hinata Hyuuga merasa khawatir pada ketidakhadiran gadis itu yang mendadak. Kekhawatirannya makin menjadi-jadi begitu ia melihat teman-teman Ino sama sekali tak terlihat cemas dengan keadaan teman mereka dan sekarang malah mengikuti Elise Northway kemana-mana.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa status Sasuke Uchiha sekarang _single_, sebagian besar populasi perempuan di Konoha Gakuen mulai mengincar laki-laki itu lagi. Sasukenya sendiri yang habis diputusi oleh pacarnya di hadapan seluruh murid SMA Konoha Gakuen, bukannya terlihat kecewa ataupun depresi malah justru terlihat menikmati perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

Hinata menghela napas saat memberhentikan mobilnya di lampu merah, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Ino beserta masalah perempuan itu, karena dia sendiri punya masalah yang lebih gawat. Pipinya merona saat wajah tampan si 'masalah' muncul dalam benaknya.

Ya, tantangan bodoh yang Sasuke berikan untuk membuat Gaara jatuh cinta padanya kemudian mencampakkan pria itu. Namun Hinata merasa lebih bodoh lagi karena menerima tantangan itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya ketika ia menghina Sasuke kemudian menyetujui tantangannya. Sehari setelah kajadian itu, Hinata berkali-kali menemukan dirinya nyaris memohon pada Sasuke untuk melupakan apa yang diucapkannya tempo hari. Hanya harga diri-lah yang mencegahnya.

Sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Atau lebih tepat... mencegatnya.

Saat itu usai pelajaran terakhir dan Hinata sedang bergegas menuju pintu keluar gedung SMA. Karena Sasuke biasanya selalu bergerombol bersama teman-temannya kemanapun, Hinata nyaris tidak mengenali pria itu ketika dia sendirian bersandar pada tembok disamping pintu keluar.

"Ternyata kau sudah makin berani ya?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Si gadis Hyuuga yakin napasnya hampir berhenti ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Matanya dengan cepat melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa gedung SMA sudah hampir sepi. Hanya ada dia dan pria itu di dekat pintu keluar.

Ia menegakkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Hanya karena Ino bersikap ramah padamu bukan berarti pandangan semua orang berubah padamu. Ino itu bodoh. Dia berpikir menggunakan hatinya, bukan otaknya. Jika pemerkosa memelas padanya, dia mungkin akan memberikan tubuhnya."

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat marah saat Sasuke menjelek-jelekkan Ino. _Beraninya bajingan ini..._ pikirnya.

"Jujur saja aku terkejut mendengar kau menerima tantangan itu. Maksudku seorang Hinata Hyuuga? Pft!" Dia tertawa mengejek, "Setidaknya kau bisa membuat Neji bangga sekarang."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak, Neji tidak akan bangga padanya. Sepupunya itu akan mengamuk jika tahu tentang perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan si Uchiha ini.

"Hmm _let's see_... Sekarang tanggal 31 Maret, tepat akhir bulan. Aku memberimu waktu untuk membuat Gaara bertekuk lutut sampai habis liburan paskah, kau mengerti?"

Hinata terkesiap. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Sasuke akan memberinya batas waktu. "S-Sampai akhir April?"

"Ya. Jika kau tak kuberi batas waktu, sampai mati pun kita tidak akan tahu siapa yang menang."

Si gadis Hyuuga menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya. Bisakah ia menjinakkan Gaara Sabaku yang liar dalam waktu sebulan?

Sasuke berhenti di depan Hinata, menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Jika kau membatalkan ini ditengah jalan, aku akan memastikan kau hidup sengsara sampai kita lulus."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, jijik mengetahui bahwa pria ini sudah menyentuhnya. "B-Baiklah. A-Aku akan membuat Gaara Sabaku jatuh cinta padaku s-sebelum l-liburan paskah berakhir."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bagus. Tunjukkan padaku Hyuuga bahwa aku pantas bersujud di hadapanmu. Buktikan bahwa kau bisa menaklukkan Gaara Sabaku. Meskipun aku hampir bisa melihat kemenanganku..."

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah melesat menuju pintu dan berlari sampai ia keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia gagal.

Namun sekarang, dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata masih belum melakukan apapun untuk memulai _pedekate_-nya dengan Gaara.

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar jeritan klakson mobil dibelakangnya. Ia melihat lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah jadi hijau, kemudian secepat kilat memindahkan persneling dan melajukan _Land Rover Discovery 4_-nya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa berat dan tidak nyamannya setir mobilnya saat ia membelokkan mobilitu ke kawasan toko automobil paling besar di Tokyo.

Pagi ini saat Hinata mengendarai mobilnya menuju pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan _tauco _yang ingin dimakannya siang nanti, ia menyadari bahwa kilometer SUV-nya sudah mencapai sepuluh ribu lebih. Saat itu jugalah ia merasakan setir mobil itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Dari pengalaman, ia pun tahu bahwa sudah waktunya Land Rover kesayangannya itu diservis.

Dia memang sudah mengidam makan _tauco_ sejak sore kemarin, namun makanan itu bisa menunggu. Akhirnya Hinata membatalkan rencananya untuk ke pasar dan bergegas mengendarai mobilnya menuju satu-satunya bengkel mobil Land Rover di kota itu.

Bagi sebagian besar anak perempuan, mobil idaman mereka mungkin mobil-mobil _city _seperti Mini Cooper, VW Golf atau Alfa Romeo. Namun Hinata bukan anak perempuan biasa. Dari SMP ia selalu membolak-balik majalah mobil milik ayahnya dan selalu berhenti pada halaman Land Rover untuk mengagumi Discovery. Hal ini tidak terlewat dari perhatian Hiashi. Oleh karena itulah, pada ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas, ibu dan ayahnya menghadiahkannya mobil biru itu, dan Hinata nyaris pingsan ketika melihat _Discovery_ keluaran terbaru terparkir dengan manis di depan rumahnya. Hari itu juga Hinata berjanji akan merawat mobil itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memarkir Discovery 4-nya di dalam bengkel, lalu bergegas turun dan menyapa paman baik hati yang selalu menjadi montir langganannya.

Wajah pria paruh baya itu beseri-seri melihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Selamat siang Hyuuga-sama." Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya, membuat si gadis Hyuuga tersenyum gelisah.

"Ah, H-Hideki-san... S-Sudah kubilang tidak usah begitu f-formal." kata gadis itu sambil balas membungkuk.

"Tetap rendah hati seperti biasa ya nona. Jadi ada apa hari ini?" Hideki menyipitkan matanya ke arah Discovery 4 Hinata, mencari-cari tanda kerusakan pada _body_ mobil itu.

"Erm... K-Kurasa... Sudah waktunya dia _spooring_. S-Setirnya terasa berat sekali. L-Lagi pula kilometernya sudah mencapai s-sepuluh ribu."

"Aha... Saya mengerti. Tapi..." Pria tua itu berbalik ke arah Hinata, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Sayangnya hari ini saya tidak bisa men-_spooring_ mobil anda."

"Eh? K-Kenapa?" Hinata tidak biasa mendengar Hideki menolak menservis mobilnya. Dari servisnya yang pertama sampai sekarang, laki-laki itu selalu memegang mobil Hinata. Dia mengenal latar belakang Hinata dan sangat menghormati gadis itu. Pria itu juga tidak terlihat sedang mengerjakan mobil apapun sekarang. Lalu apa yang membuatnya menolak?

"Sebenarnya... Seseorang sudah lebih duluan membuat janji dengan saya. Jangan khawatir nona, saya akan merekomendasikan montir yang berpengalaman untuk menangani Discovery anda. Itu mobil yang sangat bagus, saya tidak akan membiarkan tangan amatir menanganinya." Berpengalaman atau tidak, Hinata tidak yakin ia bisa mempercayakan mobilnya pada orang lain selain Hideki. Lagipula... Siapa sihorang yang sudah menyela Hinata? Setahunya hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang langganan dengan Hideki.

"Ano... H-Hideki-san. T-Tidak bisakah kau m-mengerjakan m-mobilku duluan? M-Maksudku... Orang yang s-sudah membuat janji denganmu itu 'kan belum datang... Jadi... Kupikir..." Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Maafkan saya nona. Sebenarnya kalau disuruh memilih," laki-laki itu merendahkan suaranya hingga menjadi bisikan, seakan-akan takut ada orang lain yang akan mendengar, "Saya lebih memilih mengerjakan mobil nona. Tapi orang ini sangat pemaksaan, dia tak menerima penolakan." Hideki tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pada sesuatu di belakang Hinata. "Ah ini dia orangnya."

Hinata pun otomatis memutar badannya untuk melihat siapapun orang yang sudah 'memaksa' montir-_nya _itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat Range Rover Sport hitam itu parkir disebelah Discovery-nya. Tidak heran mengapa Hideki tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang itu. Siapapun yang punya mobil itu pasti orang kaya.

"M-Mungkin... A-Aku akan menunggu saja s-sampai Hideki-san s-selesai mengerjakan m-mobil orang itu." kata Hinata dengan pandangan tetap mengarah pada si Range Rover Sport. Baiklah, kali ini orang itu menang karena ia memang sudah lebih dulu membuat janji. Tapi Hinata tetap menolak mobilnya ditangani oleh orang lain.

"Apa anda yakin nona? Saya jamin montir lain sama berpengalamannya dengan saya." Hideki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasa tersanjung bahwa si pewaris Hyuuga bersikeras untuk memakai jasanya.

"Ya... A-Aku ya..." Napas Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan ketika pintu Range Rover itu terbuka dan pengendaranya turun. "...-kin."

Laki-laki itu tampak seperti seorang penguasa dunia. Ia mengenakan celana pendek, kaus biru tua yang membentuk tubuhnya yang bidang, dan kacamata pilot yang membuat perhatian semua orang yang berada di bengkel itu terpusat padanya. Terutama perhatian seorang cewek bermata lavender yang seluruh wajahnya langsung memanas begitu mengenali pria itu.

Hinata merasa dirinya terlihat sangat kumuh dibandingkan dengan pria itu. Karena awalnya ia berniat pergi ke pasar pagi itu, jadi ia hanya mengenakan kaus abu-abu _cold stone_, celana jeans yang sudah tua, dan sepasang sneakers yang tak kalah tuanya.

Begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya terus-terusan melihat pria itu, Hinata langsung memutar badannya dan kembali menghadap Hideki, tatapannya terpaku pada ujung sneakersnya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan bahwa pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Selamat siang Sabaku-sama. Senang bertemu dengan anda." sapa Hideki dengan ramah yang hanya dibalas oleh si rambut merah dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana saya bisa membantu anda hari ini?"

"Aku ingin dia di-_tune up_. Ganti juga olinya, dan jangan lupa cek oli filternya." Suara rendah pria itu terdengar begitu dekat, sehingga Hinata yakin pria itu berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Gaara belum mengenali dirinya.

"Hyuuga-sama..."

Coret kata-katanya tadi. Mungkin pria itu sudah mengenalinya sekarang.

Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Hideki-san yang tersenyum meminta maaf. "Apa anda masih ingin menunggu? Atau akan saya panggilkan montir lain?"

"A-A-Aku m-menunggu saja." jawab Hinata lirih. Dalam hati mungkin Hideki bertanya-tanya mengapa kegagapan si gadis Hyuuga mendadak bertambah parah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin dalam sejam saya bisa menyelesaikan mobilnya Sabaku-sama. Jika anda tidak keberatan... Mungkin anda mau berjalan-jalan sebentar di kota?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Ide itu tidak terlalu buruk. Jika dia tetap disini mungkin ia bisa mati karena canggung.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu Hyuuga-sama." dan Hideki pun menunggalkan si pewaris Hyuuga yang masih memunggungi si Gaara Sabaku.

"Hyuuga... Hinata?" tanya suara yang familiar itu dari belakang.

Hinata menelan ludah sebelum memutar badannya. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya ketika kedua mata lavender-nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata azure yang indah itu. "H-Hai." sapa Hinata lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dari segala tempat ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis ini di bengkel mobil.

_Tentu saja menservis mobil! Memangnya untuk apa lagi orang pergi ke bengkel?_ teriak Hinata (tentu saja dalam hati). "Umm... A-Aku... m-mau men-_spooring_ m-mobilku."

Gaara tertarik mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Benarkah? Yang mana mobilmu?"

Hinata mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Discovery-nya. "I-Itu... D-Disebelah mobilmu."

Gaara melihat ke arah mobil yang ditunjuk Hinata dan alisnya terangkat. "Kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang yang membawa Discovery."

Meskipun kata-kata Gaara bermaksud untuk menyindirnya, namun Hinata tak menjawab apapun. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai Gaara Sabaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya ini. Bukankah Gaara seharusnya sekarang berada bersama si Sasuke atau teman-teman mereka? Lalu mengapa ia malah berdiri disini dihadapannya?

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Sebersit ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Hinata. Bukannya ini yang dari kemarin ditunggu-tunggu Hinata? Momen-momen dimana Gaara Sabaku sendirian tanpa teman-temannya. Saat-saat dimana pria itu bebas dari pengawasan si Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini. Inilah saatnya ia memulai _pedekate_ untuk membuat pria ini jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi... bagaimana?

"Kurasa aku akan menunggu disebelah sana." Gaara melewati Hinata dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yang disediakan untuk para pemilik mobil.

"T-Tunggu..." Tanpa sadar, karena takut Gaara tidak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan menjauh, Hinata menangkap lengan pria itu hingga membuatnya berhenti.

Tatapan Gaara mengarah pada tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram lengannya seakan-akan bertanya apa yang dilakukan tangan yang kurus itu disana. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka seseorang tiba-tiba menangkap lengannya seperti itu. "Apa?" tanyanya kasar.

Hinata menelan ludah, kemudian setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dari sumsum tulangnya, Hinata mengatakan kata-kata pertama yang muncul di kepalanya. "Eh... Umm... K-Karena k-kita b-berdua s-sama-sama menunggu... B-Bagaimana... K-Kalau k-kita pergi m-makan... es krim?" Hinata menahan napasnya saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah dari jengkel, bingung, hingga akhirnya pasif.

Ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya Hinata pernah mengajak kencan seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu adalah Gaara Sabaku yang kelasnya jauh berada diatasnya. Hinata hanya bisa berdoa pada kekuatan apapun yang berada diatas sana agar pria di hadapannya ini tidak membentaknya, meneriakinya, atau yang paling ia takutkan... memukulnya.

Kecemasan Hinata perlahan-lahan sirna ketika bibir Gaara melengkung membentuk seringai-nya yang khas. "Apa kau mengajakku kencan?"

Seringai pria itu makin melebar ketika melihat wajah si gadis Hyuuga berubah warna semerah rambutnya. "Eh... Erm... Y-Ya... M-Maksudku t-tidak.. Eh ya ya. Uhh..." Dia menghela napas frustasi. Kelihatannya bukan hanya Gaara saja yang jengkel dengan kegagapan gadis itu. "J-Jika kau tidak keberatan." Dia menatap Gaara malu-malu melalui bulu matanya.

Jika mengabaikan kegagapannya, Gaara mungkin menganggap gadis ini... lucu. Dari segi penampilan perempuan ini jelas kalah dari Elise Northway atau Sakura Haruno. Cara pembawaan perempuan ini juga tidak bisa menandingi Ino Yamanaka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara tertarik padanya. Dia melihat saat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya yang merah. Tindakan itu mungkin kebiasaan buruknya saat gelisah, namun Gaara menemukan dirinya terangsang ketika melihat gadis itu membasahi bibirnya setelah menggigitnya.

Gaara mencondongkan badannya hingga mulutnya berada di dekat telinga gadis itu kemudian berbisik –"Kalau begitu tunjukkan jalannya."

Hinata nyaris jatuh berlutut saking leganya.

* * *

Kafe itu terletak di Asakusa Street, satu blok sebelum jalan itu menyatu dengan Ueno. Posisinya berada paling ujung dari deretan gedung-gedung tua di kawasan industri lama Northern Tokyo, dan masih mempertahankan bentuk lamanya di tengah kawasan yang sudah berkembang total. Sebagian besar gedung disana, sudah dirombak total dan diubah menjadi restoran-restoran modern dan mal. Para pemukim lama yang ingin mempertahankan suasana mistik Edo tempo dulu, menganggap renovasi semacam itu sebagai pencorengan keindahan khas distrik. Mereka ngotot mempertahankan bentuk asli gedung, seperti yang tampak jelas pada penampilan luar kafe Bon Gout.

Sesuai kata-kata Gaara tadi, laki-laki itu berjalan dibelakang Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu menuntunnya menuju satu-satunya kawasan yang masih mencoba mempertahankan citra Tokyo jaman dulu. Gaara mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam kafe yang mempunyai papan nama bertuliskan Bon Gout diatas pintu masuknya itu. Begitu sampai di dalam, mereka berdua bergegas menuju konter untuk antri, dan Gaara mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan bagian dalam kafe itu... klasik. Persis seperti gadis yang berdiri disampingnya ini, klasik. Segala sesuatu yang dipancarkan gadis itu terkesan klasik. Caranya berjalan dengan pinggul lebarnya yang melenggak-lenggok, caranya berbicara, caranya berhenti untuk melihat apa Gaara masih mengikutinya, dan cara wajahnya yang selalu memerah setiap saat.

Yep, gadis ini sangat klasik. Dan tak perlu disebut lagi... mudah ditebak.

Mereka tidak berkata apapun sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Bon Gout ini. Dan Gaara bisa mengatakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan keheningan diantara mereka. Gaara sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itulah yang mengajaknya kesini. Ia tidak tahu apa motifnya. Namun ia ingin melihat sejauh mana usaha gadis itu untuk mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Giliran mereka tiba. Sementara Hinata menelusuri daftar menu diatas konter, Gaara memperhatikan si gadis penjaga konter sedang menatapnya dengan genit.

"Erm... K-Kau mau apa S-Sabaku-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm..." Gaara berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Double choco."

"Ah... Mmm... A-Aku minta triple vanilla."

Gaara melirik gadis yang lebih pendek disebelahnya itu. Triple? Apa dia kelaparan?

"Apa kalian ingin menggunakan cone manis, tawar, atau menggunakan cup?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara semanis madu, matanya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Gaara.

"Cone manis," jawab Gaara, kemudian beralih pada Hinata. "Kau?"

"Uhhh... cup saja."

"Baiklah, double choco dan triple vanilla." Gadis itu menyodorkan es krim mereka masing-masing, dan mengedipkan matanya pada Gaara ketika menyodorkan es krim pria itu. Gaara dengan sopan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, membuat si gadis konter menangkap pesan yang salah. _Biarkan mereka berpikir sesukanya_, pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Semuanya tujuh ratus yen." gerutu si gadis konter, keramahan tiba-tiba hilang dari suaranya.

Hinata yang sama sekali tak menyadari interaksi diantara kedua orang itu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya untuk mencari lembaran seribu yen. Namun sebelum ia bisa mengeluarkan uangnya, Gaara sudah menyodorkan lembaran seribuan-nya pada si gadis konter. "Ambil kembaliannya," kata Gaara pada gadis itu sebelum mendorong Hinata menuju salah satu _booth_ di dekat jendela.

"Uhh, a-aku yang m-mengajakmu k-kesini. S-Seharusnya aku yang bayar." kata Hinata malu-malu setelah mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Berhentilah mempermasalahkan siapa yang bayar, oke?" Gaara tidak melihat Hinata, konsenterasinya sepenuhnya pada es krimnya.

"O-Okay..."

Keheningan yang canggung lagi-lagi menggantung diantara mereka. Dari balik cup es krimnya Hinata mengawasi Gaara yang perhatiannya sekarang tertuju ke luar jendela. Mungkin kehadiran Hinata memang sangat membosankan sampai-sampai pria itu lebih memilih melihat keluar.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Hinata lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran paranoidnya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ketegangan itu. "Erm... S-Sabaku-san... Hobimu apa?"

Gaara membuka kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Dahinya mengernyit pada pertanyaan Hinata. Pertanyaan itu sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi setidaknya gadis itu cukup berani untuk mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku suka bersenang-senang."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika Gaara tidak menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'bersenang-senang'. "Uhhh... c-contohnya?"

"Aku suka mengetes kekuatanku pada orang lain." _Atau dengan kata lain dia senang berkelahi_,pikir Hinata. "Main _game_, terutama Pokemon." Hinata tersenyum pada bagian ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa seorang Gaaara Sabaku juga suka Pokemon. "Kemudian... hmm... Oh ya, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Hinata menunduk dan kembali menekuni es krimnya. Tipikal anak-anak populer, mereka memang senang berada bersama-sama kelompoknya.

Gaara merengut melihat perubahan wajah Hinata. Rasanya seperti Gaara baru saja melempar batu kearahnya. "Kenapa mukamu jadi begitu? Kan kau yang tanya hobiku apa." ketus Gaara.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung mendongak mendengar Gaara yang tiba-tiba marah. "M-Maafkan aku... H-Hanya saja... Ketika kau menyebut teman-temanmu, a-aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak teringat pada perlakuan mereka padaku. Sudah cukup aku mengalaminya d-di sekolah. Sebisa mungkin aku t-tidak mau m-memikirkan mereka d-di saat-saat seperti ini."

Kata-katanya membuat Gaara berpikir. Saat itulah ia sadar, si Hyuuga ini sama sekali tidak punya teman. Setiap kali Gaara melihatnya, perempuan ini selalu sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya, Gaara pun heran mengapa gadis ini masih betah di Konoha Gakuen.

"Aku mengerti." Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Jika ini membuatmu lebih baik, aku berbeda dari teman-temanku. Aku tidak suka mem-_bully_ orang-orang... sepertimu. Kalau membenci seseorang, aku lebih memilih langsung mengajaknya berkelahi."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Gaara. Namun sayangnya kata-kata pria itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Hinata menahan tatapannya pada pria itu, "Katakan Gaara, apa yang membuatmu berbeda?" tanyanya lembut, kegagapan hilang dari suaranya dan ia bahkan lupa untuk memanggil Gaara dengan nama belakangnya. "Kau hanya diam saja dan menonton saat teman-temanmu mem-_bully_-ku. Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Malah mungkin lebih buruk."

Gaara merengut mendengar pernyataan gadis itu yang begitu frontal. Beraninya gadis itu menghardiknya! Apa haknya untuk mengkritik apa yang dilakukan atau tidak dilakukan Gaara?

Meskipun telah melihat wajah Gaara yang mulai marah, Hinata tidak menurunkan pandangannya. Tanpa kegagapannya, sekilas tadi Gaara hampir tidak mengenali gadis itu. Kedua mata lavendernya yang besar serta senyum sedih itu entah kenapa membebani hatinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Mungkin gadis itu benar... Dia memang tidak pernah melakukan apapun ketika melihat Sasuke menghina perempuan itu. Walaupun setelah pagi dimana Gaara mencium gadis itu habis-habisan, dan menyadari betapa menggairahkannya dia, Gaara tetap tak menghentikan Sasuke yang terus merendahkan perempuan itu.

Menelan segala amarahnya, Gaara pun berkata –"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan menghentikan mereka kalau keterlaluan."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata, kali ini senyum yang sesungguhnya, membuat wajah perempuan itu dua kali lipat lebih bercahaya, seperti bunga matahari yang mekar. "Terima kasih."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"E-Eh? A-Aku?" Gaara memutar matanya mendengar kegagapan kembali di suara gadis itu.

"Ya. Hobimu."

Hinata tidak menduga Gaara akan kembali menanyakannya. Tapi ia senang laki-laki itu menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan pada pembicaraan mereka. "Erm... A-Aku suka masak, uhh melukis sedikit-sedikit, main biola..."

_Tipikal. Pasti dia jenis orang yang main biola dari umur tiga tahun_, pikir Gaara.

"Lalu... A-Aku suka berenang... S-Sebenarnya air-lah yang kusukai," Dia tersenyum lemah, "T-Tapi aku jarang melakukannya sekarang sejak kolam renang di rumahku diubah jadi kebun obat herbal."

"Aku juga suka berenang... Kadang-kadang." timpal Gaara. Kemudian sebelum Gaara bisa mencegahnya, kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kau bisa datang ke rumahku sekali-sekali kalau kau mau berenang."

Mulut Hinata terbuka mendengarnya. Apa itu imajinasinya atau Gaara benar-benar mengundangnya untuk berenang dirumahnya? Berbagai macam gambaran akan dia dan Gaara berenang dalam kolam yang sama langsung berkelebat dalam benaknya, dan membuat mulutnya mengering.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Aku tidak bercanda."

"Eh? B-B-Benarkah?" Begitu tersadar lamunannya, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "M-M-Maksudku..."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kolam renangku lumayan luas. Lagipula kau tetanggaku kan?" Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanpa suara.

Tawaran berenang di rumah Gaara betul-betul menggiurkan. Sudah lama Hinata tidak mencemplungkan dirinya dalam kolam renang. Terakhir kali ia berenang di sebuah kolam hotel ketika ia berlibur di Okinawa.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, dalam hatinya ia menimbang-nimbang antara menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Jika Hinata menerima tawaran pria itu, dia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Yang akan menguntungkan dirinya, karena sangat jarang Hinata bisa berduaan saja dengan pria ini. Tapi... Bagaimana jika teman-temannya ada disana? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau tahu Hinata datang ke rumah Gaara untuk berenang?

_Maka biarkanlah mereka berpikir sesukanya. Lagipula jika ia memenangkan taruhan ini, Sasuke tidak akan berani lagi mengganggunya, yang berarti semua teman-temannya juga akan mundur_.

"M-Mungkin itu ide yang bagus."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan es krim mereka, Gaara dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di Asakusa street. Hinata menyukai jalanan itu karena banyaknya bangunan tua serta kesan mistik yang di dapatnya ketika berhenti dan mengagumi sebuah gedung. Sementara Gaara, yah pria itu tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti Hinata. Mereka pergi ke tempat itu bersama, jadi pulangnya juga harus bersama-sama 'kan?

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga jam mereka meninggalkan bengkel ketika mereka kembali untuk mengecek mobil mereka. Range Rover Gaara sudah terparkir dengan manis dan siap untuk pulang, sementara Discovery Hinata... masih jauh dari selesai.

"Kurasa... mobilmu harus menginap disini hari ini." Hinata menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung mendengar kata-kata Hideki.

"Eh? K-Kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan beberapa kesalahan di mesinnya. Katakan Hinata, apa kau pernah membawa mobilmu ke bengkel selain bengkel resmi?"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak pernah. Kecuali... bukan Hinata yang membawa mobilnya. Saat itulah ia teringat, sebulan yang lalu karena ia sedang pergi berlibur, ayahnya menyuruh seseorang untuk mengurus mobil-mobil di rumah mereka. Termasuk mobilnya Hinata. Mungkin orang itulah yang membuat cacat mesin Discovery-nya. Kemarahan pun langsung menguasai Hinata, meskipun dari luar ia tampak tetap tenang.

"Y-Ya... K-Kurasa pernah. Tapi waktu i-itu bukan aku yang m-membawanya."

Hideki menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya dan membuat Discovery-mu seperti baru lagi." Ia nyengir pada Hinata. "Datanglah kemari besok pagi untuk menjemputnya."

Hinata meninggalkan nomor handphonenya untuk Hideki kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mobilnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hinata pernah membiarkan mobilnya menginap di bengkel, dan ia cukup cemas. Setelah berterima kasih pada Hideki, gadis itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan bengkel itu untuk mencari taksi.

Sebetulnya Hinata bisa saja naik bus, namun karena pengetahuannya yang sedikit tentang rute bus di Tokyo yang bagaikan labirin, ia lebih memilih naik taksi. Saat ia berjalan menuju persimpangan jalan tempat ia akan lebih mudah menemukan taksi, Hinata mendengar bunyi klakson lembut dari belakangnya. Hanya perasaannya atau mobil itu beneran mengklakson dia? Tapi Hinata berjalan di atas trotoar! Untuk apa mobil itu mengklaksonnya?

"Hey," Hinata menoleh ke samping dan kaget melihat Gaara-lah yang memanggilnya. Ia pikir laki-laki itu sudah jauh meninggalkan bengkel saat ia berbicara dengan Hideki tadi. "Masuklah."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba...?

"Kau tetanggaku 'kan?"

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa menjadi tetangga Gaara Sabaku mungkin ada untungnya juga. Hinata membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagi pula tumpangan ini gratis dan Hinata menghemat waktunya dengan tidak menunggu taksi.

Itu kedua kalinya Hinata berada dalam mobil itu. Namun yang pertama kalinya dia duduk di kursi penumpangnya. Hinata memasang _seat-belt_-nya dan Gaara langsung melaju melewati Kappabashi street yang padat di hari Sabtu itu. Begitu keluar dari Kappabashi, Gaara langsung memacu mobilnya menuju daerah rumah mereka. Perjalanan yang hening itu tak sampai lima belas menit sebelum Gaara membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan yang sudah sangat dikenal Hinata.

Hanya saja pria itu tak berhenti di depan gerbang _mansion_ keluarga Hyuuga.

"Uhh... Sabaku-san... K-Kau melewati rumahku." tunjuk Hinata dengan pikiran mungkin si rambut merah ini lupa rumahnya dimana.

"Ya, tapi bukan rumahku."

"R-Rumahmu?" tanya Hinata, kepalanya langsung tersentak ke arah Gaara yang wajahnya datar dan pandangannya tetap terfokus ke depan.

"Bukannya kau mau berenang?"

"Y-Ya. A-Aku memang mau berenang. T-Tapi... kupikir bukan sekarang. Ini sudah sore."

"Besok 'kan libur." jawab pria itu singkat, dan sebelum Hinata bisa mengeluarkan protes apapun, ia berbelok memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Menolak atau tidak, Gaara-lah yang memegang setir mobilnya. Jadi semua keputusan berada di tangan pria itu.

Kali ini ketika Hinata memasuki rumah Gaara, tidak ada wanita histeris yang meneriakinya. Rumah besar itu kosong. Saat Hinata berjalan mengikuti Gaara memasuki bagian dalam rumah itu, ia menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali, maka Hinata pun bertanya-tanya kemana Matsuri.

"Uhh.. d-dimana Matsuri-san?"

"Dia sebenarnya hanya orang yang kerja part-time disini. Karena menurut kakakku kerjanya bagus, dia akan dipanggil lagi kesini kalau mereka keluar kota."

"M-Mana kakakmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin di kamarnya. Aku tak peduli. Kenapa? Kau fansnya?"

"B-Bukan... Aku cuma bertanya."

Mereka berdua pun sampai di teras belakang rumah itu yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah kolam renang yang luas. Kedua mata Hinata langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia pun langsung mencopot sneakersnya dan berlari ke pinggir kolam untuk mencelupkan kakinya ke air dingin itu.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan mendesah lega ketika merasakan air dingin itu membasahi kakinya. Gaara benar-benar beruntung bisa menikmati kolam seluas ini setiap hari. Karena dulu ibu Hinata pernah tercebur dan hampir tenggelam di kolam renang mereka, ayahnya bersikeras untuk merombak kolam itu dan menggantinya dengan kebun yang akan disukai oleh ibunya. Hinata mati-matian menentang keputusan itu. Namun karena Hanabi, Neji, dan ibunya setuju dengan kebun, itu membuatnya menjadi empat lawan satu, dan ia pun kalah.

Gaara muncul di belakang Hinata, sedikit bangga pada kolamnya setelah melihat reaksi Hinata yang terlihat begitu takjub. "Ruang ganti wanita ada disebelah sana. Cari saja baju renang yang sesuai ukuranmu."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Gaara. "T-Terima kasih." katanya sebelum berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu sebuah ruangan kemudian menutupnya dibelakangnya. Ada lima baju renang, dan sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata muncul kembali memakai baju renang warna hitam. Baju ketat itu melekat di tubuh Hinata, membuat Gaara dapat melihat setiap inci lekuk tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata langsung loncat masuk ke air dan berenang sampai ke ujung, lalu berenang kembali ke tempat Gaara yang dari tadi berdiri mengamatinya. "Gaya renangmu lumayan."

Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika ia melihat Gaara menanggalkan kausnya. Kedua mata Hinata dengan lapar menjelajahi dadanya. Seakan-akan belum cukup, pria itu juga menanggalkan celana pendeknya dan membuat mulut Hinata mengering. Kemudian dengan hanya menggunakan boxer, pria itu langsung loncat masuk kedalam air. "Mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih cepat sampai di ujung kolam."

Sebelum Hinata sadar, pria itu sudah berenang mendahuluinya, Hinata pun tidak mau kalah dan langsung menyusul Gaara. Hinata berenang dengan sekuat tenaga, dan tak lama kemudian tangannya terasa lelah.

Hinata menyentuh pinggiran kolam renang itu tepat setelah Gaara. Ketika ia muncul di permukaan, ia melihat Gaara bersandar di pinggir kolam renang, rambutnya menempel di dahinya, tangannya tersilang di depan dada, dan ia menyeringai pada Hinata. "Aku menang."

Hinata mencibir, "Tidak adil. Kau setiap hari berenang. Tentu saja kau lebih cepat dariku."

Mata Gaara menatap bibir Hinata. Sepasang bibir yang basah karena air kolam. Menyadari bahwa Gaara sedang memperhatikannya, Hinata pun gelisah dan tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Gaara akhirnya menekan punggung Hinata ke dinding kolam, mendesak tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata terkesiap. "Kalau begitu datanglah setiap hari, dan berenanglah disini sampai kau melampauiku." geramnya.

Sebelum Hinata bisa berkata apapun, bibir Gaara sudah membungkam bibirnya. Ia pun tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas dan penuh gairah. Hinata mengerang saat lidah Gaara memaksa untuk membuka bibir Hinata. Tangan pria itu menurunkan baju renang Hinata. Sambil terus mencumbui gadis itu, jari-jari Gaara membelai puncak payudaranya. Perut Hinata secara refleks langsung menegang, erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya dibungkam oleh Gaara.

Hinata sedikit lega ketika jari-jari Gaara meninggalkan payudaranya, namun kelegaannya tak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan jari-jari yang sama membelai pangkal pahanya. Kedua mata Hinata sontak terbuka lebar.

_Tidak! Jangan disitu! _jeritnya dalam hati. Kedua tangannya secara otomatis mendorong dada Gaara, ingin membuat pria itu menjauh. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Belaian pria itu justru pindah ke bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Gaara melepas ciumannya meskipun tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai. Hinata berjuang sekuat tenaga agar untuk tetap sadar. Lelaki itu tampak kabur dimatanya. Hinata melihat rambut pria itu terjuntai di alisnya, wajahnya keras dan tegang, dan matanya memancarkan gairah yang menggelora.

Gaara kemudian menunduk dan menjilati leher Hinata yang basah karena air kolam. Jilatannya pun turun hingga ke dadanya, dan pria itu pun mulai menciumi payudaranya dengan panas tapi lembut. Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkeram rambut Gaara, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah yang menghantui dirinya. _Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Perhatian Gaara sepenuhnya pada dirinya?_

Tapi... Betulkah ini jalan yang akan ditempuhnya untuk membuat pria ini jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah ini jalan yang _benar_?

"S-Sabaku-san..."

"Shh..."

"S-Sabaku-san... K-Kurasa... T-Tidak seharusnya k-kita me-ahh", Protes Hinata terputus ketika ia merasakan gigitan pria itu pada putingnya. "K-Kita tidak seharusnya m-melakukan i-ini d-disini."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, "Bukankah ini yang diinginkan orang-orang kuper sepertimu?" Ia menyeringai pada Hinata sementara jari-jarinya bergerak ke balik baju renang gadis itu dan menggoda kewanitaannya. "Bercinta dengan orang sepertiku..." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu lalu berbisik, "Apalagi di dalam air yang sangat kau sukai."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar kata-kata pria itu.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

_Sombong sekali bajingan jahanam ini!_

Segala kegairahan langsung lenyap dari dirinya, digantikan dengan amarah. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya Hinata menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Gaara, membuat pegangan laki-laki itu mengendur padanya. Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengangkat badannya dari air dan sebelum pria itu bisa menangkap pergelangan kakinya, ia berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk mengambil bajunya.

Setelah mengeringkan badannya, dan berpakaian lengkap, Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut dan menemukan Gaara berdiri di depannya.

"Beraninya kau..." Pria itu menggeram.

"Kutegaskan padamu _Gaara_. Aku memang tidak punya teman dan aku memang kuper! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin bergaul dalam lingkup pergaulan yang kau dewakan itu! Kau pikir karena aku setuju berenang dirumahmu lalu aku mau menjadi pelacurmu? Lebih baik aku berenang di kolam renang umum yang airnya berkutu daripada disetubuhi oleh orang _sepertimu _di kolam mewah ini. Selamat tinggal!"

Gaara yang terpana karena ledakan amarah Hinata yang tiba-tiba tidak mencegah kepergian gadis itu. Ia hanya berdiri disana dan mencerna kata-kata gadis itu. Gaara tersentak ketika ia mendengar Hinata membanting pintu terasnya.

Saat itulah Gaara sadar, selama ini ia hanya melihat permukaan luar Hinata Hyuuga saja.

* * *

Hinata tidak repot-repot menjawab para pelayannya yang khawatir ketika melihat Hinata pulang dengan bersimbah air mata. Begitu sampai di kamarnya Hinata langsung mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi, duduk di dalam bath tubnya dan menangis keras-keras.

Ia bukan menangis karena perlakuan Gaara padanya. Tapi menangisi dirinya yang begitu bodoh membiarkan laki-laki itu berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya.

Jika ia pikir lagi, memang selama ini Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara terhadapnya atau pandangan pria itu tentang dirinya. Tapi ia syok begitu mengetahui bahwa Gaara menduganya sebagai cewek _wannabe_ yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk diterima di grup anak-anak populer dan bercita-cita untuk setidaknya meniduri salah satu dari mereka.

Kemudian Hinata memikirkan semua pertemuannya dengan Gaara selama ini dan menyadari bahwa ia _memang_ sangat gampang menyerah pada pesona pria itu. Tidak heran pria itu berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah cewek murahan.

Setelah kejadian ini tidak mungkin lagi Hinata bisa melihat pria itu, atau hadir dalam satu ruangan bersamanya. Hinata sudah meneriakinya, menghantam kepalanya, dan pria itu pasti marah besar.

Belum lagi taruhan bodohnya dengan si Sasuke. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya Hinata membuang harga dirinya dan tidak menyetujui tantangan sialan itu. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, tidak mungkin dia bisa memenangkan taruhan Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa, bagi Hinata seumur hidup di_bully _oleh Sasuke rasanya lebih baik daripada menghadapi kemarahan Gaara.

* * *

**A/N: Jadi... gimana menurut kalian? Perlu kutegaskan kalau aku gak ahli masalah mobil. Pengetahuanku tentang mobil cuma sebatas pembicaraan papa sama koko-ku. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan tentang istilah-istilah tolong ingatkan aku x) Oh ya, kafe Bon Gout itu beneran ada loh. Cuma posisinya ga tepat seperti yang aku gambarkan di cerita ini. HAHAHA. Perlu aku ingatkan juga bagi kalian para readers yang menyukai adegan *cough* mature *cough*, aku sendiri masih belum pernah melakukan hal-hal kayak gitu. Semuanya hanya berdasarkan imajinasiku, jadi kalau adegannya kurang intens, atau kurang hot, maafin aku yah x( **

**Anyway, bagi yang udah repot" jawab pertanyaan konyol yang aku selipin di dalam cerita sebelumnya (yang glitter" itu loh), makasih yaaa buat yang udah jawabbb. Bener jawabannya, itu emang dari Twilight! HAHAHA.**

**Yak saatnya balasan review... **

**Ekha : Yup, Ino akan jadi temen barunya Hinata kita tersayang :)**

**ulva-chan : make over? hmm... aku ga kepikiran sampe situ. Tapi kan Hinata disini udah seksi, kayaknya ga butuh make over lagi deh ;)**

**Sora Hinase : Sora mau nanya apa? ga usah malu-malu lah sama saya ;D**

**Kirara Yuukansa : Halo Kira, salam kenal! Jangan khawatir. Naruto akan muncul pada waktunya ;) *grins knowingly over Naruto***

**Nara Aiko : Ino ditakdirkan untuk seseorang... yang ga seganteng Sasuke... Tapi jelas bisa menandingi karakternya Ino (saya udah kasih cluenya lohhh)**

**lawliet cute : Aku juga sukaaa sama kamuuuu *keterusan* ahahahhaa makasih yaaa aku jadi malu deh *blushes***

**Shaniechan : Tenang Shanie.. mereka semua akan punya happy ending (termasuk sasuke). Seperti yang aku bilang, aku ga nulis angst ;)**

**Madam-Fain : Haloooo Fainnnn *hugs* hahaha gimana menurut kamu Hinata di chapter ini? Karakter Sasuke memang sebenarnya berdasarkan dari orang yang benar-benar hidup di dunia nyata (tapi dirahasiakan siapa orangnya) haha. Btw gimana tuh Gaara dan belajar ngajinya? Dilanjutin ga? XD**

**mayraa : Halo Mayraa *hugsss* ahahaha makasih yah reviewnya. panjang banged XD. ampe review dua kali. aku seneng deh kamu sampe ngeanalisis ceritaku x)) tapi... adegan di cafetaria ga direkayasa kok. sumpah! Dan Gaara ngomong "Kau memang brengsek Sasuke" itu karena Sasuke yang masih bisa ngebuat Ino kelihatan kayak cewek freak bahkan setelah dia diputusin. Gaara kan juga temennya Ino :)) shikatema? ermm... kayaknya ga mungkin deh may. Temari disini udah tua banged... jadi ga mungkin pacarin anak sekolahan. masih berondong x(**

**Yukarin : Aihhh so sorry yah Yukarin-chan... aku ga upload ceritanya pas malming. Pas malming aku malah belajar - _ - Semoga kamu suka chapter ini ;D**

**Sasa : wah kamu sasuhina lovers? gimana sama gaahina donggg? *gigit bibir***

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan : yup yup, Sasuke akan mendapat balasannya nanti.**

**Z01 : Errr... semoga chapter ini ga membosankan ya :))**

**Uzumaki Panda : OH MY GOSH! Thanks! Janji yaaa bakal terus review! XD**

**Cerullean Reed : IYAAA AKU FANS NOMER SATUNYA GAAHINA! XD XD iyaa aku suka deh bikin karakter ino kayak lady-lady baik hati gitu. hahaha**

**Rain Vegard : *hugs* makasih udah mau nunggu! Aku suka deh orang sabar kayak kamu :***

**Kyra De Riddick : Uhhh... ga kepikiran sampe situ waktu itu... hahaha.**

**shirayuki nao : ga ada hubungannya kok. shikamaru pindah karena alasan lain ;)**

**aam tempe : ahahaha *siram aam pake air* gimana am chapter 6?**

**eLf-Sparkyu GaaHina : Pertanyaan bagus! Aku akan bikin chapter sendiri nanti yang jelasin kenapa Sasuke begitu dendam sama yang namanya Hyuuga. :D**

**urva-chan : ahahaha kau suka istilah kamu. pair lain cuma ngontrak! XD bener bener. Hmmm masalah sex party... yah kan Gaara bestiesnya Sasuke... jadi... udah pastilah dia ikutan. *KYAAA JANGAN MARAH DULU* coba liat sisi baiknya. Kalo dia udah sama cewe lain, berarti dia udah makin pro dong pas begituan sama Hinata nanti, ya ga? Jadinya dia juga jadi lebih tau gimana cara nanganin perempuan :D :D (please dont hate this fic because of that?)**

**hikari hyuuga : yup yup, hinata ga akan selamanya ditindas kok :)**

**Tsubasa Schiffer : jawaban untuk pertanyaan kamu hanya satu. IKUTI TERUS LAWLESS! hehehe *promosi***

**puputkawaii : wawwww seriusan nihLawless fic naruto pertama yang kamu review? I feel honored! XD maaf yaa telat updatenya. Saya kan masih anak sekolahan, jadi punya kerjaan lain juga selain nulis fanfic :'(**

**Mizuki Kurozawa : Kiba? Hmm... boleh juga. Aku terima requestnya! thanksss!**

**pow : yah kalo gitu baca fic lain aja deh yang Sasukenya charming. Di fic ini tokoh utama antagonisnya Sasuke. Ga semudah itu bikin dia baik hati. Lagian aku kayaknya ga keterlaluan banged ngebashing dia.**

**suzuna nuttycookie : yup request diterima! hmm... shika cuma beramah tamah doang kok sama Hinata, soalnya hinata kan keliatannya kayak anak baik" gitu :)) *hugs***

**ZeyZiee : yup yup pasti akan lebih banyak lagi adegan GaaHina di chapter mendatang. Ini fic kan tentang mereka XD**

**OraRi HinaRa : engga kok... ga mau dipasangin ama tema.. eheheh. hah? akting sasuke? kapan sasuke akting? :O**

**Yak terima kasih teman-teman atas saran, compliment dan kritiknya. Jangan lupa buat review chapter ini yaa :***

**Kalau ga keberatan, tolong baca fic-ku yang lain dong. kayak Foolish, Totally Confidential, Inveiglement by Sand dan Eternity. Trus di review. huohohoho XD *promosi***

**Thanks for reading this story guys!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	7. A Temporary Fortune

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you banged buat reviews sama favourite di chapter sebelumnya ya :) Maaf ya updatenya agak terlambat. Aku bener-bener sibuk belajar. Bulan ini super melelahkan :( Anyway... kalian pasti sudah mendengar ya berita tentang gempa 8,9 s r beserta tsunami yang melanda Japan. Selain itu aku juga denger katanya Masashi Kishimoto kita yang tersayang hilang dalam bencana itu! (Semoga itu cuma hoax) Oleh karena itu temen-temen, mari kita berdoa untuk mereka semua :'')**

**Inilah chapter ke tujuh, sedikit lebih pendek dari yang lain, namun kuharap kalian menyukainya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to our dearest Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Temporary Fortune

Rumah itu merupakan salah satu rumah bergaya Victoria yang terletak di Wiluna, sebuah kota kecil di Australia Barat. Halaman rumah tersebut yang lebih mirip oasis di tengah-tengah gersangnya iklim Gurun Gibson itu dikelilingi oleh tembok batu bata tua yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman sulur-suluran berbunga semarak. Lebah-lebah berdengung dan berterbangan dengan penuh semangat kesana-sini diantara bunga-bunga yang berwarna lembut.

Disebuah _gazebo _ditengah-tengah halaman tersebut, duduklah seorang wanita berambut merah. Kedua tangannya yang kurus dan pucat memegang sebuah buku cerita bergambar dengan tulisan _Alladin_ disampulnya.

"Lalu Alladin mengajak Putri Yasmin keluar dari tembok istana dengan menggunakan karpet ajaib. Karpet itu dengan mudah menerbangkan mereka diatas kerajaan. Putri Yasmin pun terkagum-kagum dengan karpet tersebut dan meminta Alladin untuk menerbangkan mereka lebih jauh lagi."

Gaara Sabaku, yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan tekun kini menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa dia tidak curiga melihat Alladin yang punya karpet ajaib, Bu?"

"Karena ini dongeng tidak, Sayang."

"Coba aku punya karpet ajaib juga. Aku pasti akan menerbangkan kita ke tempat ayah dalam sekejap!"

Karura tersenyum, mata abu-abunya yang lembut menatap penuh kasih sayang pada putranya yang baru berusia lima tahun itu. Jari-jarinya yang kurus mengelus pipi gempal bocah itu. "Kenapa ke tempat ayah?"

"Ayah jarang sekali mengunjungi kita." Gaara menggembungkan pipinya, "Waktu di telepon pun ayah cuma berkata 'iya iya' saja tapi tidak pernah pulang ke Australia."

Karura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan anaknya. "Kalau ayah bilang akan datang, dia pasti akan datang. Kita tunggu saja."

Kedamaian dan ketentraman di halaman itu mendadak dikoyakkan oleh kehadiran Paman Yashamaru –saudara kembar Karura, yang menerjang pintu kawat nyamuk di teras. "Karura, mereka datang lagi! Dan kali ini mereka membawa surat perintah untuk membawamu pergi!"

Karura memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong. "Mereka itu siapa?"

Gaara tahu siapa mereka. Walaupun ibunya tidak, tapi dia masih ingat lelaki berjas hitam dan berwajah seram yang menguarkan bau _mint _di ruang tamu saat mereka datang. Pria itu juga selalu ditemani seorang wanita pendek berambut hijau yang kelihatannya memusuhi semua orang yang ditemuinya. Mereka berbicara dengan Paman Yashamaru mengenai ibunya seolah-olah dia tidak berada disitu.

Gaara tidak mengerti kata-kata mereka tapi secara naluriah ia tahu maksud pembicaraan mereka. Kehadiran mereka selalu membuat Paman Yashamaru gelisah dan ibunya sangat menderita. Setelah kunjungan mereka yang terakhir, ibunya tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur selama tiga hari penuh karena menangis terus-terusan.

Meskipun rasa takut yang amat sangat membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan jantungnya berdegup liar, Gaara tetap berdiri di hadapan ibunya, mencoba untuk melindunginya dari orang jahat yang ingin menyakitinya.

Paman Yashamaru menggigiti kuku jempolnya, kemudian bergumam, "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimna ini?" Ia menghampiri Karura kemudian memeluk wanita itu, "Aku harus bagaimana Karura? Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Mereka akan membawamu pergi."

Si laki-laki berwajah seram muncul di teras. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh halaman dengan angkuh sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada wanita muda yang duduk dengan anggun bagaikan lukisan hidup di kursinya, berlatar belakang halaman yang asri dan indah.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Karura."

Pandangan laki-laki itu pun beralih ke bocah berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapan ibunya. Dia tersenyum pada Gaara. Namun bocah itu tidak senang melihatnya. Kata-kata Paman Yashamaru tadi membuatnya takut. Mereka akan membawa ibunya ke mana? Ia tidak mau ibunya pergi meninggalkan sisinya. Kalau mereka membawanya, lalu siapa yang akan menjaganya? Siapa yang akan menemaninya tidur dan membacakannya cerita? Siapa yang akan mencari ibunya kalau ia menyelinap keluar rumah dan keluyuran tak tentu arah bila penyakitnya kambuh?

"Kami sudah mendapat perintah resmi untuk membawa anda Nyonya. Keberadaan anda tidak aman disini, tidak untuk anda, saudara anda, bahkan putra anda." kata si wanita berambut hijau pada Karura. "Kondisi anda tidak tidak sehat untuk perkembangan jiwa anak anda. Anda ingin yang terbaik untuk bocah ini kan?" Perempuan itu menambahkan sambil menepuk kepala Gaara.

Bibir Karura bergetar, tangannya saling meremas dengan gelisah. "Saya tidak mengerti. Semuanya begitu... membingungkan."

"Tenang saja Nyonya Karura. Fasilitas anda akan terjamin. Dan putra anda akan hidup bahagia." Dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Karura, menyeret perempuan itu melintasi halaman dan menuju teras.

"Tidak!" jerit Gaara sambil menarik tangan ibunya yang bebas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ibu!"

_Dimana ayah saat kami sangat membutuhkannya seperti ini?_

"Ayolah, nak." Si perempuan berambut hijau berlutut disamping Gaara, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Gaara pada tangan ibunya. "Saat pulang nanti ibumu akan sehat kembali. Kau mau 'kan punya ibu yang normal?"

Gaara tidak percaya pada perempuan jelek itu. Napasnya bau, dan meskipun ia sudah mencoba berbicara ramah padanya, suaranya tetap dipenuhi kepura-puraan, tidak seperti suara lembut mengalun ibunya. Ia meludahi wajah wanita itu kemudian menarik tangan ibunya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah suka anak-anak." Wanita itu dengan mudah menggendong Gaara kemudian memberikannya pada Paman Yashamaru. "Jaga anak ini!" bentaknya pada Paman Yashamaru.

"Tolong jangan perlakukan adikku seperti tahanan." balas Paman Yashamaru dengan dingin. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, meskipun kondisinya seperti itu, Karura tetap istrinya Hisagi..."

Wanita itu memotongnya, "Ya ya, kami tahu siapa Hisagi. Namun siapa yang tahu Karura ini entah istrinya yang keberapa." Ia terkekeh, "Pemerintah Wiluna menegaskan bahwa orang sakit jiwa seperti wanita ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran. Istri ataupun bukan istrinya Hisagi Sabaku."

"Tapi dia tidak berbahaya!" paksa Paman Yashamaru, namun si wanita tak mendengarkannya dan berbalik lalu bersama temannya si pria berwajah seram mereka menyeret ibunya menuju pintu dalam rumah.

Gaara meronta dari pelukan pamannya, kemudian berlari mengejar ibunya. "Ibu! Ibu!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara mencengkeram tangan si wanita berambut hijau kemudian membenamkan kukunya ke kulit wanita itu. Dia menjerit, kemudian menampar Gaara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Karura tiba-tiba. Ia tersadar dari kebingungannya saat melihat putranya terhempas ke lantai. Tidak siap dengan sentakan tangan wanita itu, si pria berwajah seram pun kehilangan pegangannya pada Karura. "KUBUNUH KAU!"

Karura mengambil sebuah pot yang terletak di teras, kemudian melemparkannya pada si wanita berambut hijau. Wanita itu memekik, namun pekikannya terhenti ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri saat kepalanya terhantam pot tanah liat yang keras.

"INI YANG KAU SEBUT TAK BERBAHAYA?" teriak si pria marah pada Yashamaru. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih handphone dalam saku jasnya, lalu memencet beberapa nomor dan berkata, "Kirim dua orang ke dalam. Caroline terluka! Wanita itu lepas kendali."

Setelah menutup teleponnya ia langsung menerjang Karura, kali ini memiting lengannya agar wanita itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yashamaru bergumul dengan pria itu untuk melepaskan adiknya yang kesakitan. Sampai akhirnya dua orang yang dijanjikan di telepon tadi datang. Satu dari mereka menolong temannya, sementara yang lain menahan Paman Yashamaru.

Kali ini ibunya tidak meronta saat orang-orang itu membawanya pergi. Ia menatap Gaara dengan sedih. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Gaara... Gaara... Sayangku..."

Gaara ingin menggapai tangan ibunya, namun tubuhnya yang kecil ditahan oleh salah satu teman si pria berwajah seram.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!"

* * *

Gaara tiba-tiba terjaga dan terduduk di tempat tidur _king-size_-nya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kaosnya basah oleh keringat dan menempel di badannya. Ia melemparkan selimutnya jauh-jauh, kemudian membuka kaosnya dan melemparkannya juga keseberang ruangan.

Setelah napasnya tenang kembali, Gaara turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Diisinya gelas dengan air dari keran kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus. Setelah puas ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menghampiri laci lemari di dekat _closet _pakaiannya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak dan dibawanya kotak itu ke jendela besar yang tirainya tak ia tutup sepanjang malam. Ia duduk dipinggir jendela itu, kotaknya ia letakkan di hadapannya lalu ia buka.

Dari dalam kotak itu ia mengeluarkan ganja dan melintingnya menjadi rokok. Dengan pemantik yang sudah ia sediakan di dalam kotak ia membakar ujungnya kemudian menghisap ujung yang lain dalam-dalam.

Ini adalah malam kedua Gaara mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang sama. Mimpi yang membangkitkan kembali kenangan masa lalunya. Ia tidak menyangka malam ini ia akan mengalaminya lagi. Gaara bisa merasakan rasa takutnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat pada setiap hisapan rokoknya. Ia tahu rasa takut ini hanya akan pergi sementara. Tapi baginya itu lebih baik daripada ia menjadi gila karena rasa bersalah.

Dengan muram ia menatap kosong ke arah suatu titik pada kejauhan di luar jendelanya. Ia menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi di dalam hati ia tahu penyebab datangnya banjir kenangan masa lalu ini.

Gadis _itulah_ yang menarik pemicunya.

Gaara tidak merasakan sedikitpun perasaan bersalah ketika ia naik ke kamarnya Sabtu sore setelah insiden di kolam renang. Meskipun tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan, Gaara juga tak marah pada gadis yang sudah memukulnya itu. Gadis waras manapun pasti akan marah jika dihina seperti itu, dan sepertinya si Hyuuga itu masih bisa berpikir jernih. Lagipula penolakan gadis itu terasa seperti sebuah tantangan bagi Gaara.

Namun, segala pikiran joroknya tentang Hinata Hyuuga langsung terhapus begitu matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sebuah amplop putih kusut diatas tumpukan buku di mejanya. Ia tidak ingat pernah menaruh surat itu disana dan berniat untuk membuangnya. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan tulisan di baliknya.

_Untuk Neji_

Rasa ingin tahu Gaara tergelitik. _Neji_. Nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Ia pernah mendengar Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk membuka amplop itu, keputusan yang kemudian disesalinya.

Kertas surat itu samar-samar beraroma kayu manis. Dari tulisannya yang rapi, Gaara tahu itu tulisan tangan perempuan. Matanya pun mulai membaca tulisan yang indah tersebut.

_Dear Neji,_

_Apa kabar Nii-san? Kuharap kau selalu sehat. _

_Ini adalah surat pertama yang aku tulis. Kau pasti kaget karena bukannya menerima e-mail kau malah mendapatkan ini kan? Kurasa kau bisa menebak kenapa aku mau menulis surat. Saat ini e-mail sudah terlalu cepat. Tidak ada lagi perasaan berdebar-debar yang bisa kau rasakan saat menunggu surat dari seseorang. Aku ingin merasakan perasaan itu sekali lagi, jadinya disinilah aku. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menulis surat sebagai balasannya?_

_Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Pasti menyenangkan rasanya bisa melakukan sepak bola yang kau sukai setiap hari _

_Hari-hariku disekolah tidak terlalu buruk. Aku memiliki beberapa teman sekarang. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Dan berhentilah berpikir buruk! Sasuke dan teman-temannya tidak suka menggangguku! Berita yang kau dengar itu bohong._

_Baiklah mungkin waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus ke seragamnya. Wajarlah kalau dia marah. Kau pun akan marah kalau seseorang menumpahkan minuman ke bajumu kan? Tapi tetap saja, ja-ngan kha-wa-tir! Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya._

_Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga lemah seperti dulu lagi. _

_Baiklah nii-san, sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas. Aku harus segera tidur. Kuharap kau selalu sukses dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan._

_Tuhan selalu memberkatimu._

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Seketika ia pun teringat darimana surat ini berasal. Ia memungut surat ini seminggu yang lalu saat mengambil bola di bawah pohon. Kemudian sejak saat itu surat itu terus berada di kantong seragamnya. Pasti pelayannya yang menemukan surat itu kemudian meletakkannya di mejanya. Gaara harus membaca surat itu sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah membaca.

_Jadi dia punya kakak_.

Namun yang membuat Gaara mengernyit bukanlah kenyataan bahwa ia sudah membaca surat yang bukan dialamatkan padanya. Tapi kata-kata aneh yang diucapkan gadis itu di suratnya.

Dia jelas-jelas berbohong pada kakaknya di surat itu. Terakhir kali Gaara bertemu Sasuke –yang terjadi dua puluh lima jam yang lalu, lelaki itu masih sama kejamnya dengan Hitler. Tidak mungkin ia berhenti mengganggu gadis yang sudah jadi objek _bully_-annya sejak kelas sepuluh itu. Gadis itu sendiri yang mengaku sore tadi bahwa ia tidak suka dengan perilaku mereka. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya dalam surat ini benar-benar bertolak belakang.

Malamnya Gaara mulai mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi tentang masa lalunya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk membebaskan pikirannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang surat si Hyuuga dan pada saat yang sama mencoba mengubur kembali ingatan masa kecilnya.

Tapi ia gagal.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang wajah ibunya yang menjauh, tangan kecilnya yang tak dapat menggapai ibunya, serta suara-suara tangisan Paman Yashamaru terus menghantuinya. Tak peduli berapa kali pun ia sudah menjalani terapi, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan ibunya. Kenangan tentang wanita itu memang sedikit di memorinya, namun membawa dampak yang besar bagi kehidupannya.

"_Katakan Gaara, apa yang membuatmu berbeda? Kau hanya diam saja dan menonton saat teman-temanmu mem-bully-ku. Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Malah mungkin lebih buruk."_

Suara itu juga terus-menerus bergaung di dalam kepalanya

Ia juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkan si pemilik suara tersebut. Sepanjang masa sekolahnya, Gaara selalu diberkahi dengan kepopuleran, terima kasih untuk uang ayahnya serta ketampanan yang sudah diwariskan orang tuanya. Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya tentang kehidupan anak-anak yang tak seberuntung dirinya. Ia terlalu egois untuk memikirkan mereka.

Belum pernah ia memikirkan seorang wanita seperti ini. Sesuatu pada gadis itu membuatnya terus memikirkannya dan juga memunculkan rasa bersalah yang seperti memakannya hidup-hidup ini. Mungkin mata gadis itu? Gaara harus mengakui sepasang mata yang pucat itu terkadang membuatnya seram. Seakan-akan dia bisa melihat langsung menembus dirinya.

Perasaan ini mirip dengan apa yang dirasakannya ketika melihat ibunya dibawa pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, namun terlalu egois untuk melakukannya.

Gaara memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya saat ia merasakan ganja mulai memengaruhinya. Sebuah senyum bermain di bibirnya. Ibunya akan memaafkannya jika ia hidup bahagia kan? Bukankah itu yang diinginkan semua orang tua?

Saat rokoknya habis, Gaara berdiri dan bergegas ke meja untuk mengambil handphone-nya. Ia memencet beberapa tombol, kemudian menunggu beberapa menit agar orang yang diteleponnya menjawab.

"_Jam berapa sekarang brengsek? Lebih baik ini penting atau kau akan menyesal." _teriak gadis itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Ino."

Gaara baru saja mendapat ide.

* * *

Awal minggu tak pernah menjadi hari favorit seseorang, termasuk Hinata Hyuuga. Tubuh gadis itu melingkar di dalam selimutnya, menolak untuk melepas kehangatannya. Dari suara-suara di luar kamarnya, ia tahu saat itu mungkin sudah jam setengah delapan lebih, dan sekolah akan dimulai sejam lagi. Jika dikurang dengan waktu setengah jam yang diperlukannya untuk menuju kesana, artinya Hinata hanya punya waktu setenagh jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Ia sangat ingin bolos sekolah hari itu!

Walaupun Hinata sudah bertekad tidak mau lagi melanjutkan tantangannya dengan Sasuke, ia tetap takut untuk datang ke sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan semua ancaman Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari setahun pria itu mem-_bully_-nya, dia pasti bisa menghadapinya sampai akhir kelas tiga. Namun yang membuat Hinata takut adalah temannya yang menjadi objek tantangan. Gaara Sabaku. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertatap muka dengan pria itu setelah kejadian hari Sabtu kemarin.

Berbagai skenario untuk bolos mulai muncul dalam kepala Hinata. Mumpung ayahnya masih belum pulang ke rumah, ia bisa menyuruh seorang pelayannya untuk menelepon ke sekolah dan mengatakan bahwa dia sakit. Karena catatan kehadirannya tanpa cela, pihak sekolah pasti percaya. Atau... ia bisa menulis surat kemudian membawanya ke sekolah besok.

Pikiran-pikiran Hinata terputus ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia memang tidak pernah mengunci pintunya karena takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ia akan panik dan lupa cara membukanya. Orang yang membuka pintunya itu pun kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, kemudian dengan lembut mengguncang tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut.

"Nona Hinata... Nona Hinata... Sudah hampir jam delapan. Anda harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat."

Hinata menarik selimutnya dan melihat pelayannya berjalan ke jendela untuk membuka tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Si gadis Hyuuga bangkit duduk, namun sebelum ia bisa mengatakan pada Chisa tentang niatnya untuk bolos sekolah hari itu, napasnya tercekat ketika diatas meja tulisnya ia melihat sebuah buket bunga besar yang tertimpa cahaya matahari, hingga menciptakan bayangan-bayangan panjang disampingnya.

Secara otomatis dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri buket bunga warna-warni itu. Karena ibunya penggemar bunga, Hinata dapat membedakan cukup banyak jenis bunga. Buket itu terdiri dari enam mawar semerah darah yang dirangkai ditengah-tengah dengan enam tangkai _hyacinth_ ungu mengelilinginya, dan selebihnya adalah sekitar lima puluh sampai enam puluh tangkai bunga _dafodil _putih yang memberikan kesan lembut dan mewah pada buket bunga tersebut. Hinata mendekatkan hidungnya pada buket tersebut untuk menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"D-Dari mana ini?"

Chisa berdiri disampingnya. "Anda menyukainya Nona? Seseorang mengantarkannya pagi tadi, dialamatkan untuk anda. Namun pengantarnya mengatakan pengirimnya tidak ingin namanya diketahui."

Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya. Matanya mencari-cari selembar kartu ataupun secarik kertas yang mungkin memberi petunjuk pengirimnya, namun tidak menemukan apapun. "Tidak ada kartunya juga," gumam Hinata.

Chisa terkikik. "Mungkin anda punya pengagum rahasia nona..."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "T-Tidak. Tidak mungkin." jawab Hinata cepat. Rangkaian bunga seindah ini... Apa mungkin ibunya yang mengirimkannya? Atau adiknya? Mungkinkah Neji-nii-chan?

"Hmm... Ini aneh." Chisa bergumam.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang aneh?"

"Di daerah asal saya, kami memiliki berhektar-hektar padang bunga liar yang berisi macam-macam jenis bunga. Setiap bunga pun memiliki artinya masing-masing. Coba saya hitung dulu..." Bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak salah lagi. Enam mawar merah dan enam _hyacinth _ungu_, _artinya permintaan maaf."

Kata-kata gadis itu membuat Hinata melongo. _Permintaan maaf?_ Rasanya ibu, adiknya ataupun Neji tak berbuat salah padanya.

"Lalu... Apa arti bunga dafodil ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh kelopak salah satu dafodil.

"Oh, itu artinya ketulusan. Siapapun yang mengirimkan buket ini meminta maaf dengan tulus."

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Pengagum rahasia anda ternyata sangat romantis ya Nona?" goda Chisa dan membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah.

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidup, belum pernah ada orang yang mengirimkan karangan bunga seindah ini untuknya. Dari bentuknya Hinata bisa tahu buket ini dirangkai oleh orang profesional. Rona merah tak bisa hilang dari pipinya yang pucat saat Hinata memikirkan siapa orang misterius yang mengirimkan bunga ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan meninggalkan Nona. Anda sebaiknya bergegas, karena sebentar lagi pukul delapan." Karena Hinata masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya ia lupa mengatakan pada Chisa kalau dia tidak sekolah hari ini.

Tidak mungkin dia punya pengagum rahasia seperti yang Chisa bilang! Jadi... siapa? Mungkin dia harus menelepon ibunya untuk memastikan. Siapa tahu ibunya yang mengirimkan ini sebagai kejutan.

Hinata mengambil handphone-nya, lalu sebelum sempat memencet nomor ibunya, benda itu bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu dulu sebelum menelepon dan sekali lagi pada pagi itu, napas Hinata Hyuuga tercekat di tenggorokannya.

_Sender: Gaara Sabaku  
Apr 4, 2011 7:47:11 AM_

_Kuharap kau suka bunganya._

Telapak tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ekspresi tak percaya jelas-jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Pesan itu singkat, hanya empat kata. Namun Hinata tak berhenti membacanya berulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang setiap ia membaca kata _bunga_.

_Untuk apa Gaara Sabaku mengiriminya bunga?_

"_Oh, itu artinya ketulusan. Siapapun yang mengirimkan buket ini meminta maaf dengan tulus." _kata-kata Chisa terdengar kembali di benaknya.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya lagi sebelum kepala Chisa melongok masuk. "Apa anda berniat sekolah hari ini Nona?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mulutnya secara otomatis menjawab, "Y-Ya ya, a-aku akan mandi sekarang." Dengan wajah masih memerah si pewaris Hyuuga itu pun mengambil handuknya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beranikah Hinata mengatakan bahwa _Gaara Sabaku meminta maaf padanya_?

* * *

Hinata tergesa-gesa masuk ke gedung SMA ketika bel pertama berbunyi. Dengan panik ia langsung menuju loker untuk mengambil buku-bukunya. Melihat area loker yang sepi, Hinata diam-diam berharap ia bisa bertemu Gaara, bukan karena ia _ingin_ bertemu pria itu. Tapi karena ingin bertanya tentang _tujuan asli _cowok itu mengirimnya buket bunga.

Ia sedikit merasa kecewa ketika tidak menemukan cowok itu. Namun pada saat yang sama merasa lega, karena ia juga belum sempat menata kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya pada cowok itu.

Hinata sampai dikelas pertamanya –Lab biologi, untungnya sebelum gurunya masuk. Begitu mengambil mejanya yang biasa (di pojok), Hinata menyadari bahwa sepertinya perhatian seluruh orang tersita oleh sesuatu, sesuatu yang menghebohkan. Hinata melihat mereka bercerita dengan semangat sambil melihat ke sebuah majalah. Hinata tidak berniat mencari tahu. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

Kelas biologi hari itu dimulai dengan Miss Tsunade mengumumkan tentang tes praktikum mendadak. Mereka harus membedah katak, yang membuat seluruh kelas mengerutkan hidung mereka dengan jijik.

Hinata bersyukur karena terlahir dengan indera penciuman yang tidak gampang mual ketika mencium bau amis dari katak-katak yang disiapkan diatas meja. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa semua orang sudah bersama partner lab-nya masing-masing dan siap membelah katak mereka. Hinata tidak peduli bahwa dia tidak mempunyai partner lab. Selama ia masih mampu mengerjakan katak ini sendirian, ia tidak butuh bantuan siapapun.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengisi sebagian pertanyaan pada lembar praktikum-nya dulu sebelum membelah katak-nya. Ketika sedang menulis hipotesanya mengenai bentuk sistem pencernaan amfibi, dari ekor matanya Hinata melihat Tenten menjatuhkan penghapusnya, lalu berlutut di lantai untuk mengambilnya. Cewek itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya seakan-akan menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata pun langsung tahu bahwa Tenten tidak kuat mencium bau amis katak.

Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tenten, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu tersiksa seperti itu. Maka Hinata pun menetapkan hatinya dan merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Setelah meraih botol kecil yang diinginkannya, ia mendekati Tenten dan berjongkok di samping gadis itu.

"H-Hei... Tenten 'kan?" sapa Hinata. Si gadis rambut cokelat melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum mengangguk lemah. Dari dekat Hinata bisa melihat keringat di dahi gadis itu, serta mendengar napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Mmm, m-mungkin kau mau mencium bau minyak kayu putih. B-Baunya lumayan kuat d-dibandingkan b-bau amis. B-Biasanya ini cukup membantu." Hinata menyodorkan botol minyak kayu putihnya pada Tenten. Gadis itu melihat botol yang disodorkan oleh tangan terpucat yang pernah dilihatnya, sebelum melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan yang tersenyum lemah padanya.

Karena tak punya pilihan lain, Tenten pun meraih botol itu, membuka tutupnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma minyak kayu putih yang menenangkan. Ia menghirupnya beberapa kali sebelum menghembuskan napas lega. Meskipun perutnya sudah berhenti bergejolak, Tenten masih menghirup dalam-dalam aroma minyak kayu putih itu. Hinata tetap berjongkok disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Thanks." kata Tenten. "Kau... Hyuuga kan? Boleh aku meminjam minyak kayu putihmu dulu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "T-Tentu. B-Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik. Aku tidak kepikiran kalau hari ini kita akan bedah katak." Tenten tersenyum lemah.

Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat senyuman gadis itu. "Uhh.. K-Kita sebaiknya berdiri." Tenten tertawa kecil dan berdiri mengikuti Hinata.

"Kau mau jadi partner lab?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu... Aku tidak keberatan mengerjakan apapun asalkan tidak menyentuh katak itu."

Senyum Hinata makin melebar mendengarnya. "T-T-Tentu saja!"

"Kau terlihat cerah saat tersenyum seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Nah, wajah itu yang lebih sering kulihat." kata Tenten. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita tersenyum di sekolah ini." Dia menghirup minyak kayu putih lagi.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Tenten. Saat itu Tenten tak terlihat seseram yang orang-orang gosipkan. Malah gadis itu terlihat ramah dan santai. Inikah rasanya mengobrol saat pelajaran?

"A-Aku... Aku tidak begini dulu waktu SMP... Semenjak adik dan sepupuku pindah, aku tidak punya b-banyak teman."

"Aku mengerti... Tapi setidaknya kau lebih beruntung dariku. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama aku belajar bersama banyak orang seperti ini."

"Eh?" Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kau... _home-school_?"

"Ya. Sampai kelas sembilan. Ayahku bersikeras mendidikku dengan caranya. Ia memanggil guru ke rumah dan aku tidak diizinkan bergaul dengan anak-anak tetangga. Sampai nenekku datang untuk tinggal bersama kami. Ia pun menyuruh ayahku untuk melepasku, katanya sudah saatnya aku belajar bersama banyak orang."

"Kuharap sekolah ini menyenangkan bagimu."

"Tanpa Sasuke dan kroni-kroninya kurasa tempat ini akan lebih menyenangkan." dengus Tenten.

Mereka berdua terkikik setelah komentar Tenten. Hinata merasa bersyukur ia datang ke sekolah hari ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mengobrol akrab seperti ini dengan seseorang. Jika dia tidak masuk hari ini, siapa tahu kapan saat-saat seperti ini akan terjadi lagi?

"Well, maafkan aku karena mengganggu pembicaraan yang asyik ini. Tapi seluruh kelas sudah setengah jalan dengan eksperimen mereka. Lalu mengapa katak kalian masih utuh, Hyuuga, Tenten? Apa kalian bingung, nona-nona? Apa petunjukku kurang jelas?"

"M-Maafkan kami Miss Tsunade. Kami akan segera menyelesaikannya." Hinata cepat-cepat memakai sarung tangannya, sementara Tenten langsung menyibukkan dirinya menyelesaikan lembar praktikum mereka.

"Baiklah... Sebagai murid terpintar di kelasku Hyuuga, aku mengharapkan lebih darimu." kata Tsunade tajam.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Saya akan berjuang semampu saya."

"Bagus. Aku akan kembali untuk melihat pekerjaan kalian."

Ketika Tsunade berbalik, Hinata dan Tenten menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka saling bertatapan kemudian terkikik lagi sebelum kembali mengerjakan praktikum mereka.

* * *

**A/N: Aku tahu, aku tahu chapter ini pendek. Tapi chapter ini penting karena membahas sedikit tentang masa lalu Gaara. Bagi kalian yang belum bisa menebaknya, kuberitahu kalau Karura ibunya Gaara memang gila atau sakit jiwa. Alasannya akan kujelaskan nanti di chapter lain. Disini Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari tidak berasal dari satu ibu, tapi mereka satu ayah (Aku selalu mikir kayak gitu soalnya Gaara ga mirip sama Temari dan Kankurou). Lalu maafkan aku karena membuat nama ayah Gaara Hisagi, aku betul-betul ga tau namanya siapa karena ia cuma selalu disebut-sebut dengan Yondaime Kazekage (ya kan?)**

**Hinata akhirnya berteman dengan Tenten, lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke melihat perkembangan ini? Bagaimana reaksi Gaara nanti saat bertemu dengan Hinata? Yang paling penting adalah bagaimana sikap Hinata nanti saat bertemu dengan pria itu?**

**Khusus untuk chapter ini aku tidak menulis balasan review. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian akan kutampung untuk sementara. Untuk kalian yang menyukai cerita ini, aku berterima kasih atas pujiannya juga atas kritikan-kritikannya. Insyaallah di chapter selanjutnya aku akan tulis semua balasannya. Perlu kuberitahu juga aku mungkin akan mengupdate cerita ini kurang lebih tiga minggu dari sekarang. Minggu depan aku akan menghadapi UAS. *sigh*, wish me luck okay?**

**Jika kalian berkenan, tolong review cerita ini agar aku tahu dimana kesalahan-kesalahanku atau bagian mana yang kalian suka :)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

**xoxo  
shiorinsan**


	8. Just Another Day at School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Cerita ini mungkin mengandung konteks-konteks dewasa. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dosa atau kejahatan MOHON untuk tidak dicontoh.**

**Read on my fellow readers, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Just Another Day at School**

Ino Yamanaka menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menggeser pintu ruang musik dan melangkah masuk. Dagunya terangkat tinggi. Ia tahu pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali pandangan mantan sahabat dan mantan pacarnya.

"Ino..." Dia mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, tapi harga diri membuatnya berhasil mengacuhkan suara cowok itu. "Terlihat cantik seperti biasa ya?"

Mendengar pujian Sasuke, Ino pun tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berpaling ke arah si pria berambut hitam. Disampingnya duduk Elise Northway, wanita jalang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya yang kenyataannya hanya berteman dengannya sejak SMP. Gadis itu tak berani membalas pandangan tajam Ino. Lain dengan Sasuke yang kedua matanya berkilau nakal, seakan-akan menantang Ino untuk meledak marah seperti hari Rabu kemarin.

"Aku suka rambut barumu..." Ino menepuk-nepuk rambut pirang yang sekarang hanya mencapai pertengahan punggungnya. Ia tahu Sasuke berbohong. Pria itu tak suka wanita berambut pendek. Malah sebenarnya dia yang membuat Ino memanjangkan rambutnya.

Ino mengambil kursi sejauh mungkin dari pria itu dan _fangirls_-nya. Dulu pelajaran musik adalah favoritnya, karena ia selalu senang ketika mengiringi Sasuke yang bermain saxophone dengan piano. Tapi sekarang... Ia menatap dongkol ke arah Sasuke yang mencium pipi Elise namun matanya terang-terangan melihat ke arahnya.

_Dasar tukang pamer!_

Pandangan membunuh Ino yang tertuju pada Sasuke terhenti ketika sebuah majalah tiba-tiba tersodor dihadapannya. Ino mendongak untuk melihat seorang gadis kalem berambut cokelat dengan mata abu-abu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino tahu gadis ini. Mereka selalu sekelas sejak kelas sembilan. Tapi Ino tidak ingat siapa namanya.

"Maukah kau menandatangani ini?"

"Oh tentu saja!" Ino mengambil bolpoin yang juga disodorkan gadis itu. "Untuk... Erm..."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung Ino. "Untuk Sayre." Dia menjabat tangan Ino ketika si model selesai menandatangani majalahnya. "Aku tahu kau tak begitu mengenal sekelilingmu, terima kasih pada seseorang." Sayre mengerling ke arah meja Sasuke.

Seketika Ino pun merasa lega. Ia bersyukur masih ada gadis baik seperti ini di Konoha Gakuen. Ia pikir semua cewek sudah menyerah pada pesonanya Sasuke. Ia meremas tangan Sayre. "Aku Ino Yamanaka."

"Ya, semua orang mengenalmu." Dia mengangkat majalah yang tadi ditandatangani Ino, membuat si gadis pirang seolah-olah menatap cerminan dirinya pada kover depan majalah tersebut. "Kau betul-betul hebat Yamanaka. Setelah kejadian di kantin semua orang berpikir kau sudah kabur ke luar negeri. Namun ternyata kau melakukan ini." Dia mengangguk pada majalah di tangannya. "Kau betul-betul menginspirasi banyak cewek Konoha. Kejatuhan kau jadikan kekuatan. Aku salut padamu." kata gadis itu tulus.

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca mendengar pujian Sayre. Dari pagi sampai sekarang, pujian gadis itulah yang paling tulus. Ino pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berdiri dan memeluk Sayre. Gadis itu tak siap dipeluk Ino, namun setelah beberapa saat ia juga meletakkan tangannya di punggung si gadis pirang itu.

"Woooh, jadi ternyata selama ini kau suka perempuan ya? Tak heran kau putus sama Sasuke dengan cara sensasional begitu," Elise berkomentar dengan suara keras, memancing sorakan dari grupnya.

Ino melepas pelukannya pada Sayre dan memelototi Elise. Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, gadis itu pasti sudah mati membusuk sekarang. "Setidaknya ratusan laki-laki masih mengantre untukku, Northway. Tidak seperti kau yang membuang harga dirimu demi mengejar laki-laki." balasan Ino memancing sorak-sorai dari murid-murid lain.

Elise berdiri, tak terima hinaan Ino. "Oooo, merasa hebat ya sekarang? Baru jadi kover _Teen Vogue_ saja sudah belagak seperti ratu dunia! Itupun kita tidak tahu cara apa yang kau pakai supaya langsung masuk kover begitu. Siapa tahu kau mungkin meniduri semua editornya!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Elise, yang Ino lihat hanyalah warna merah. Semua organ tubuhnya mendesak untuk menerjang wanita jalang berdada palsu yang menghinanya itu. Tetapi, bahkan sebelum Ino sempat mencakar gadis itu dengan kuku hasil _french manicure_ senilai sepuluh ribu yen-nya, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Ino menoleh dan melihat seorang pria yang tak ia kenal nyengir ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yamanaka. Semua orang tahu kenyataannya." Seluruh kelas terdiam saat melihat si murid baru dari keluarga Nara itu menenangkan Ino kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi. "Orang iri tak bisa mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya." Ia memberi Elise tatapan dingin. "Kita semua disini tahu bahwa Yamanaka sudah menjadi model _Teen Vogue _jauh sebelum kau mengenal mode untuk menyumpal bramu." Wajah Elise merah karena marah. "Tidak heran jika dia dipromosikan ke kover depan. Kecantikan Yamanaka asli, tidak seperti kecantikanmu yang..." Dia tersenyum malas. "..._plastic_."

Kelas musik itu hening setelah pidato Shikamaru Nara hingga bunyi jarum yang jatuh pun mungkin akan terdengar. Namun kebisuan itu tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh tepuk tangan dari seseorang. Seluruh kelas langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani bertepuk tangan pada suasana yang tegang itu dan menemukan suara itu berasal dari Gaara Sabaku yang bersandar di ambang pintu.

"_Nice one, _Nara."

Serta merta kebisingan pun pecah. Semua orang saling berbisik-bisik dan bergosip tentang kejadian yang baru berlangsung di hadapan mereka. Masing-masing mengambil konklusinya masing-masing. Namun dari semua komentar, hanya satu hal yang pasti.

Nara Shikamaru menyukai Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Ino. Ia menyentuh dagu perempuan itu, kemudian berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Aku jamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Perlahan-lahan, seperti bunga matahari yang mekar, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pria yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, kemudian memberikan pria itu salah satu senyuman Ino Yamanaka yang secerah cahaya matahari.

Keduanya begitu terpaut pada senyuman masing-masing hingga mereka tak menyadari pandangan benci yang dilontarkan oleh seorang laki-laki bermata gelap.

* * *

Setelah kelas biologi yang menyenangkan bersama Tenten, Hinata berpisah dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu di koridor. Kelas Tenten selanjutnya adalah seni rupa, sementara Hinata harus bergegas ke ruang musik. Dalam perjalanannya, Hinata dihentikan oleh Ms. Shizune, si asisten kepala sekolah. Ia berpesan pada Hinata bahwa guru musik mereka, Ms. Konan, absen hari itu. Guru pengganti akan segera tiba, namun kelas harus menunggu lima belas menit dan selama itu kelas diharapkan tenang.

Hinata menelan ludah mendengar permintaan Ms. Shizune. Ia ingin sekali berkata pada wanita itu _kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakannya? Kau tak tahu kalau orang-orang itu tak akan mendengarkanku? _Tapi pada akhirnya Hinata hanya menelan kata-katanya dan mengangguk.

Jika suatu kelas kosong, tak ada guru, sudah menjadi budaya kalau kelas itu akan ribut. Percuma saja mau mengancam remaja-remaja hormonal itu. Mereka pasti akan mengacuhkannya.

Begitu mendekati kelas musik, sesuatu tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh mata Hinata dan secara refleks gadis itu masuk ke sebuah kelas kosong terdekat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia menggeser pintu kelas hingga tertutup kemudian bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya.

Sayang sekali, 'sesuatu' itu ternyata sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa reaksi pertamanya saat melihat Gaara Sabaku adalah sembunyi. Mungkin kaget.. atau malu? Yang jelas semua ini salah pria itu. Lagipula apa sih yang dilakukannya bersandar di ambang pintu ruang musik seperti itu? Seingat Hinata pria itu tidak sekelas dengannya di musik.

Rentetan pikiran Hinata terputus ketika pintu tempat ia bersandar tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan si pria berambut merah.

"Kenapa kau sembunyi disini?"

Hinata tidak berani mendongak kearah penangkapnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gaara, namun karena tenaga pria itu lebih kuat darinya, usaha Hinata lebih mirip burung kecil yang ingin melepaskan diri dari pemangsanya.

"Erm... G-Gaara-san... T-Tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Berada sedekat ini dengan Gaara membuat Hinata teringat kembali kejadian dua hari yang lalu di kolam renang dan wajahnya pun langsung merah manyala.

Namun diluar dugaan, setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata, Gaara langsung melepas tangannya. Tapi ia tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, sehingga memblokir satu-satunya jalan bagi Hinata untuk kabur dari kelas itu.

Gaara bersandar pada dinding disampingnya, matanya dengan tajam mengawasi Hinata yang masih menunduk malu. Gadis di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang meneriakinya di kolam renang tempo hari. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka adalah orang yang sama. Kemana semua kemarahan gadis itu yang berapi-api?

"Eh... A-Aku sudah terima b-buketnya..." Ia memulai. Gaara menyeringai mendengarnya. Jadi dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Perempuan _memang_ menyukai bunga. "K-Karangannya sangat indah. Uhh..."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya..." Akhirnya ia mendongak ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih..."

Gaara merasa dirinya seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh senyuman gadis itu. Senyumannya tak seperti senyuman menggoda yang biasa ia terima dari gadis-gadis lain. Senyumannya begitu... tulus, sesuatu yang jarang ia terima dari orang lain. Saat itu ingin rasanya ia merengkuh gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Tapi ia berhasil menahan dirinya, tahu bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat gadis ini takut.

Saat itulah Gaara tiba-tiba teringat akan ajaran kakaknya. Kankurou dan Temari dulu pernah memberinya pelajaran singkat mengenai tata cara untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_, panduan lengkap yang dibutuhkan oleh Gaara untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di pesta formal.

Oh, dia akan membuat kedua kakaknya itu bangga.

Gaara meraih tangan kanan Hinata kemudian membawanya ke bibirnya. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tangan gadis itu dan berbisik.

"Maaf."

Napas Hinata tercekat, wajahnya makin memerah ketika merasakan bibir yang hangat dan lembut itu menyentuh bagian sensitif di punggung tangannya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu bergerak didalam dadanya. Gaara yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Gaara yang di kolam renang. Kemana bajingan angkuh tempo hari itu?

Perlahan-lahan Gaara menurunkan tangan Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga masih tercengang akan perbuatan Gaara hingga ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi?"

Kening Gaara mengerut ketika gadis di depannya itu tetap membisu.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Seakan baru terbangun dari lamunannya, Hinata terkesiap. "Oh... Oh y-ya ya... Tentu saja." Lalu tanpa sadar Hinata mengelus punggung tangan tempat Gaara meletakkan bibirnya tadi.

"_No hard feelings anymore, right?_"

"H-Hai..." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Gaara memberi Hinata seringainya yang khas. Ia meraih tangan gadis itu kemudian menariknya keluar kelas dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ruang musik.

"T-Tunggu Gaara-san. K-Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Gaara menoleh kearahnya. "Bolos lah. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" kata Gaara dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tapi... Kelas musik..."

"Aku tahu Konan absen. Makanya aku ke kelasmu mau ajak Sasuke bolos. Tapi dia kelihatannya terlibat dalam cinta segitiga," Gaara terkekeh. "Saat itulah kau datang..."

"Tunggu!" Hinata menarik tangannya lepas dari Gaara. Apa-apaan sih cowok ini? Hanya karena mereka sudah berbaikan bukan berarti Hinata akan langsung mau menerima ajakan bolosnya.

Gaara berhenti, ia berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"J-Jangan memberiku pandangan seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?"

"P-Pokoknya berhentilah memandangku seperti itu!" Hinata menghembuskan napas kesal. "Gaara-san... Aku tidak mau merusak catatan absensiku."

Gaara tersenyum masam. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi jika mengajak Hinata Hyuuga yang bak biarawati untuk bolos. "Hinata... Aku jamin catatan apapun itu yang kau sebut-sebut tak akan ternoda. Lihat dirimu! Sarutobi tak akan percaya kalau kau bolos. Lagian aku bukannya mau mengajakmu berdagang narkoba atau semacamnya. Ayolah."

Gaara mendekati Hinata. "Kau belum pernah bolos sebelumnya kan? Kau tak tahu bagaimana mudahnya menyelinap keluar dari sekolah ini. Lagipula musik untuk apa sih? Yang penting kau mengenal nada do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-sido dan kau sudah dapat A. Ayo!"

Hinata tahu apapun argumen yang akan digunakannya melawan pria ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Satu sifat yang paling Hinata tahu dimiliki oleh pria ini adalah dia tidak mau menerima kata 'tidak'.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak temanmu yang lain saja sih?" Protes Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mereka berada di dalam Range Rover-nya Gaara yang melaju melintasi _Dai Shi-Shi street_ menuju sebuah mall terkenal tempat restoran ramen kesukaannya Gaara berada.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku ingin bolos bersamamu hari ini?"

Hinata hanya terdiam. Dengan gelisah ia melihat ke layar handphone-nya. Takut kalau-kalau sekolah menyadari bahwa ia menghilang kemudian menelepon ayahnya. Oh, Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi ayahnya kalau tahu dia bolos. Dia bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Berhentilah melihat ke layar handphonemu. Kau membuatku gila!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menelepon ayahku?"

"Aku akan bilang pada ayahmu kalau aku menculikmu. Beres kan?"

Gaara berharap Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa gadis ini membuatnya gila. Ia harus menggendong gadis itu agar mau masuk ke mobilnya. _Heck_, gadis itu bahkan menolak memasang sabuk pengamannya dan membuat Gaara memasangkannya untuknya!

"B-Benarkah?"

"Benarkah apa?"

"K-Kau akan berkata pada ayahku kalau kau menculikku?"

"Iya. Makanya tenang saja oke?"

Dari ekor matanya, Gaara melihat Hinata memberinya pandangan sangsi. "T-Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahku menuntutmu? Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahmu nanti?"

"Kau bawel ya hari ini? Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayahku bahkan tak pernah memikirkanku. Jadi berhentilah khawatir seperti itu, kau hanya membuang-buang tenagamu. Aku sudah melakukan ini ratusan kali."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone-nya. "Jadi... Dimana kita sekarang?"

"Masih di _Dai Shi_-_Shi_. Gimana kalau kita minum _slurpee_? Kau mau?"

"Eh? T-Tapi tadi kau bilang mau makan ramen?"

"Tiba-tiba aku gak selera lagi. Gara-gara kau."

Gaara menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah panik. "Aku menghilangkan selera makanmu? M-Maaf..."

"Bukan begitu." Ia meremas lutut Hinata, "Kau...membakar gairah dalam diriku. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkannya." Gaara terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah dari panik menjadi menjadi semerah apel. Gadis itu kemudian cepat-cepat menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"T-Terserah kau saja. K-Kau kan yang nyetir."

Mereka tiba di 7/11 kurang lebih lima menit kemudian. Gaara langsung membimbing Hinata ke mesin _slurpee _dan melihat gadis itu mengambil gelas ukuran extra large untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu... Aku selalu bertanya-tanya sebesar apa selera makanmu sebenarnya. Waktu makan es krim tempo hari juga kau seperti orang kelaparan. Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Gaara sambil mengisi gelas ukuran mediumnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena pertanyaan Gaara. "Uhh... Ya... B-Bisa dibilang begitu. A-Aku tahu perempuan-perempuan seumuran kita biasanya diet segala macam... T-Tapi aku t-tidak sanggup melakukannya." Hinata tersenyum lemah ke arah Gaara sebelum berkutat dengan tutup gelasnya.

Gaara meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Hinata kemudian membantu gadis itu menutup gelasnya. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Hinata kemudian berbisik, "Aku tidak suka melihat perempuan yang terlalu kurus." Hinata hanya menunduk malu mendengar komentar Gaara.

"Lagipula," tambahnya lagi. "Semua gizimu masuk ke tempat yang tepat."

"Eh? M-Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak akan mau tahu apa maksudku. Ayo kita bayar." Dan sebelum Hinata dapat mempertanyakan komentar tersebut, pria itu sudah mendorongnya menuju kasir dan membayar untuk minuman mereka berdua. Kali ini Hinata tidak mencoba untuk membayar bagiannya, ia tahu usahanya akhirnya juga akan sia-sia karena pria disampingnya ini lebih keras dari beton. Setelah mereka berada diluar, Gaara tiba-tiba berkata dia melupakan sesuatu dan menyuruh Hinata jalan ke mobil duluan sementara dia masuk kembali ke swalayan itu.

Hinata tidak menunggu lama ketika Gaara kembali. "A-Apa kita langsung pulang ke sekolah?" tanya Hinata yang berharap mereka akan langsung kembali ke sekolah dan tak kemana-mana lagi.

Gaara mengecek arlojinya, "Masih lebih dari setengah jam sampai musik selesai. Ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu." Seperti biasa tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Gaara langsung menariknya. Mobilnya ia tinggal di 7/11 sementara mereka berjalan menuju sebuah taman kota dimana pepohonan sedang mekar-mekarnya, terutama pohon Sakura.

Kedua mata Hinata berbinar-binar melihat barisan pohon sakura yang berjejer di depannya. Ia seolah-olah lupa akan keinginannya untuk pulang cepat dan langsung mendahului Gaara ke bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang daunnya berguguran.

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Hinata. Mendadak hembusan angin tiba-tiba bertiup ke arahnya, membawa guguran daun sakura ke matanya, menutupi penglihatannya selama sesaat. Ketika tirai pink tersebut terbawa angin kembali, Gaara melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan wajah damai dibawah pohon Sakura. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, sementara rambutnya yang panjang berterbangan dibelakangnya, menciptakan semacam aura berwarna indigo di sekelilingnya.

Gaara tak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul dibibirnya ketika ia melihat Hinata berusaha menangkap beberapa bunga yang jatuh dari pohon dengan sebelah tangan, cahaya matahari yang menembus dahan pohon jatuh menyinari gadis itu, membuatnya makin berkilau seperti seorang malaikat.

Si pemuda berambut merah itu pun menutup jarak diantara mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?"

Hinata berbalik, kaget melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengannya. Dia pun secara otomatis mundur beberapa langkah. "G-Gaara-san... erm... A-Aku mau menangkap daun sakura."

"Untuk apa?"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, "K-Kau tahu... Legenda yang bilang kalau permintaan itu akan terkabul kalau kita bisa menangkap daun sakura yang g-gugur sebelum jatuh ke tanah." kata Hinata dengan nada seolah-olah hal itu adalah fakta paling umum di dunia ini.

"Kau percaya yang seperti itu?"

"M-Memangnya kenapa?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan mulai menangkapi daun sakura lagi. "I-itu kepercayaan yang sudah lamaaa sekali. L-Legenda yang tua seperti itu b-biasanya berasal dari k-kenyataan."

"_Well_, maafkan aku kalau aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang legenda Jepang. Aku bukan orang asli dari sini."

"Eh?" Komentar itu memancing keingintahuan Hinata. Ia menghentikan segala usahanya menangkap daun sakura kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. Pantas saja pria itu melihatnya seolah-olah dia orang gila yang tak punya kerjaan. Ternyata dia tak tahu legendanya.

Hinata melihat saat pria itu mengambil posisi duduk di dekat batang pohon dan menepuk-nepuk tanah disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk didekatnya.

"Kaget?"

Si gadis Hyuuga ikut duduk di tanah, berhati-hati agar roknya tidak tersingkap oleh angin. Ia mengambil jarak yang aman dari Gaara, tidak terlalu dekat, namun juga tak terlalu jauh. "A-Aku pernah berpikir demikian... Tapi aku tak yakin."

"Nah sekarang kau yakin." Gaara menyesap _slurpee_-nya.

"J-Jadi..." Hinata memulai, "Kau sebenarnya dari daerah mana?"

"Kau penasaran ya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "K-Kau yang pertama kali menyinggung-nyinggung masalah tempat kelahiranmu."

Gaara terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang seakan-akan sedang melihat sesuatu dari masa lalu. "Aku dari sebuah kota kecil di tengah-tengah gurun pasir Australia."

Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf o. Australia? Itu jauh sekali. "A-Apa disana... panas?"

"Ya... Sangat panas. Sampai-sampai rambut kami terbakar dan berwarna merah seperti ini." katanya sambil menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Gaara. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia bersumpah tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Gaara Sabaku. Namun sekarang disinilah dia, duduk bersama pria itu dibawah pohon sakura, minum _slurpee_ sambil tertawa. Tuhan betul-betul memiliki cara-Nya sendiri dalam mengubah takdir makhluk-Nya.

"Kukira kau cuma bisa memerah dan gelisah saja, ternyata kau bisa tertawa juga."

Wajah Hinata memanas. Ia tak berkata apapun dan berpura-pura menyedot _slurpee_-nya dengan seksama.

"L-Lalu... M-Mengapa kau pindah ke Jepang?" Hinata tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba jadi terlalu _mau tahu _seperti ini. Mungkin suasananya? Anginnya?

"Aku terlibat sebuah bisnis perdagangan senjata illegal di Sydney. Tapi partner bisnisku membuka kedokku dan sekarang semua agen pemerintahan federal mencari wajahku."

Hinata terkesiap ngeri. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Jadi semua rumor itu ternyata benar! Gaara memang memiliki senjata illegal! Dan dia dicari-cari agen pemerintahan federal? Hinata bahkan tak tahu apa arti agen pemerintahan federal! Tapi apapun agen pemerintahan federal ini, Hinata yakin mereka pasti berbau hukum dan berbahaya.

"Kena kau!" Gaara menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata. "Aku cuma bercanda." Ia menganggap ketakutan sementara gadis itu lucu. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang cukup naif hingga percaya pada bualannya.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa Gaara hanya mengerjainya. Ia tidak siap kalau harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa pria ini seorang buronan.

"B-Berhentilah bicara s-seperti itu. O-Orang-orang bisa salah duga. T-Tidak heran banya rumor jelek tentangmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"_W-Well_, aku b-banyak mendengar rumor disana-sini..."

"Tentang aku?"

"Y-Ya."

Tiba-tiba Gaara bergeser mendekati Hinata. "Mereka bilang apa?" tanya pria itu, matanya berbinar-binar senang.

Hinata mengernyit padanya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang senang mendengar rumor jelek tentang dirinya sendiri? Lagipula gosip tentang Gaara Sabaku kan santer di Konoha Gakuen. Mustahil kalau pria itu tak tahu. Tapi Hinata tetap menjelaskannya. "M-Mereka bilang k-kau... suka bawa minuman keras ke sekolah... Bawa senjata api... t-terus ada juga yang bilang katanya kau s-sering keluar masuk penjara..."

Gaara terdiam mendengar jawaban Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga menoleh ke arahnya. "A-Apa itu benar?"

Gaara terkekeh. "Yah semuanya benar. Tapi yang tentang senjata api itu sudah lumayan lama. Saat itu bajingan brengsek yang namanya Deidara ini menipu dan membawa kabur uangku. Wajar kalau aku sangat marah, dan kau tahu kelanjutannya."

Hinata terkesiap. "D-Deidara? Y-Yang kelas dua belas itu?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas dia memberikan barang jelek yang tak sesuai dengan katalog, membawa kabur uangku dan melaporkanku ke polisi. Aku dan Sasuke benar-benar kerepotan dibikinnya. Lalu..."

"T-Tunggu tunggu..." Hinata menyela Gaara, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan gadis pemalu itu. Namun ia begitu terpaut pada pembicaraan mereka hingga ia lupa pada siapa ia sedang berbagi cerita sekarang. "K-Kenapa dia melaporkanmu polisi? Kan dia y-yang bawa kabur uangmu?"

"Masalahnya... yang kami beli adalah ganja." Kedua mata Hinata selebar piring mendengar pengakuan Gaara yang blak-blakan itu. GANJA? "Bajingan itu memiliki semua buktinya, dan kami terjebak pada tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Kalau saja ayahku tidak turun tangan saat itu, sekarang kami pasti masih jadi napi." Gaara terkekeh. "Si Deidara itu pikir dia sudah aman. Tapi begitu kami keluar... BANG!"

"J-jadi... Kau memakai ganja?"

"Siapa yang tidak?" Gaara menyeringai, "Aku bertaruh ayahmu juga pasti menyimpan beberapa gram di lacinya. Pemikir-pemikir seperti mereka sangat butuh bantuan narkotika."

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, seakan-akan seluruh darah menghilang dari pembuluh-pembuluh di wajahnya.

"Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan Hyuuga. Jangan beranggapan bahwa hanya ada kebaikan di luar sana. Kebaikan dan kejahatan itu selalu berjalan berdampingan. Orang yang baik ada karena orang jahat. Dan orang jahat muncul karena terlalu banyak orang baik. Tak bisa dipisahkan."

"A-Apa yang terjadi pada... D-Deidara?" tanya Hinata dengan suara mencicit. Ia takut dugaannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Dia tidak mati jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian terdiam. Ia tak mau menatap Gaara. Ia bisa menerima rokok atau minuman keras. Tapi kalau ganja? Entah mengapa dada Hinata begitu sakit ketika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia tidak punya hubungan sama sekali dengan Gaara. Tapi mengapa ia merasa kecewa dan ingin pria itu berhenti?

"M-Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." Tanpa menunggu Gaara, Hinata langsung berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju 7/11.

Gaara tidak mencegah Hinata. Si Sabaku muda itu masih duduk sebentar, membiarkan guguran daun sakura melayang jatuh ke kepalanya sebelum menghela napas panjang dan berdiri untuk menyusul Hinata.

_Kenapa dia jadi merasa bersalah gini ya?_

* * *

Perjalanan pulang mereka diwarnai kebisuan. Gaara menyetir dalam diam, sementara Hinata mengawasi pemandangan diluar dengan wajah muram. Karena tak dihiasi dengan protes-protes Hinata seperti saat mereka pergi tadi, perjalanan pulang itu terasa lebih lama.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Gaara akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya memasuki halaman parkir Konoha Gakuen. Terkadang ia heran dengan sistem keamanan Konoha. Sekolah itu terlalu ceroboh mengingat banyaknya putra-putri orang penting yang belajar disitu. Setiap mobil yang keluar masuk tak pernah diperiksa. Jika ada sekelompok teroris yang berkendara melewati gerbang itu pun seisi sekolah pasti tak akan ada yang tahu.

Hinata turun dari mobil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara dengan suara lirih. Kemudian sebelum pria itu bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sudah menyeberangi lapangan parkir menuju gedung SMA.

"Hey Hyuuga!"

Hinata berhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat Gaara berlari menghampirinya."Y-Ya?"

"Nih." Gaara menyodorkannya sekotak _chocolate kiss,_ membuat kedua mata Hinata melebar. _Chocolate kiss_ adalah salah satu _dessert_ favorit Hinata. "Ini ambil."

"Eh? K-Kenapa.. K-Kapan kau...?"

Sebenarnya Gaara membeli _chocolate kiss _itu di 7/11 tadi untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun melihat sikap dingin Hinata serta mengingat kecintaan gadis itu pada makanan, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan saja cokelat itu untuknya. Dengan harapan sikap gadis itu akan melunak.

"Mau tidak?"

"T-Tidak... S-Sungguh tak usah repot-repot."

Gaara seharusnya tahu gadis ini juga bisa menjadi sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan." Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menaruh kotak cokelat itu ditangannya, kemudian sebelum Hinata bisa mengembalikannya Gaara sudah mendorong gadis itu masuk ke gedung SMA. "Kelas apa kau sekarang?"

Hinata tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyerah pada pria itu. Lagi pula apa yang Gaara inginkan, Gaara dapatkan bukan? "Uhh... F-Filosofi Negara."

"Aku Sejarah. Kelas kita sebelahan. Ayo."

Hinata tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "A-Aku mau ambil bukuku dulu di loker."

"Benar juga. Bukuku juga masih di loker. Ayo," ajak Gaara lagi.

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba ini. Baru minggu kemarin mereka seperti tak mengenal satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, dia sudah menyeret Hinata menuju lokernya seakan-akan mereka kawan lama.

Begitu loker sampai di area loker, jantung Hinata seolah-olah berhenti ketika ia melihat orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat itu sedang berdiri dan bersandar dengan santai di lokernya Gaara.

Sasuke.

Pria itu tak pernah membawa kabar baik apapun. Kehadirannya selalu membuat bencana. Tak terkecuali sekarang. Karena itulah Hinata langsung memasang segala perisai mental yang dimilikinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya pada Gaara. "Aku menelepon handphonemu tapi kau tak angkat-angkat." Ia mengerutkan hidungnya ketika melihat gadis yang berdiri disebelah Gaara. "Apa yang dilakukan perempuan ini disini?"

_Aku juga punya nama! _teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"Seven eleven. Minggirlah, aku mau ambil buku." Sasuke minggir dan bersandar pada loker 026. "Bagaimana kisah cintamu?"

Hinata berkutat pada lokernya, memasukkan buku biologinya dan mengeluarkan Filosofi Negara. Ia juga memasukkan kota cokelat yang tadi Gaara berikan padanya. Telinganya terpasang mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Si Nara itu jadi sok. Lagipula apa maksudmu tadi bertepuk tangan untuknya?"

"Kau tak lihat muka perempuan itu? Siapa namanya? Eliza?"

"Elise." Sasuke membetulkan Gaara.

"Yah siapalah namanya. Mukanya seperti habis ditampar setelah mendengar si Nara." Gaara terkekeh.

Hinata merasa ia sudah cukup menguping. Sudah saatnya ia pergi. Ini adalah keuntungan dobel. Karena Gaara sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, dia akan lepas dari cengkraman pria itu sekaligus dapat menghindari Sasuke.

"Eits, mau kemana?" Gaara menangkap ujung blazer Hinata, ketika melihat gadis itu mengendap-endap berjalan pergi.

"K-Ke kelas."

"Kelas apa kau sekarang?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Filosofi Negara."

"Si Hyuuga juga. Baiklah, ayo!"

_Ayo? Apa maksudnya mereka akan berjalan bersama Sasuke? BERJALAN bersama Sasuke?_

Ketika keluar dari area loker, Hinata hendak berkata pada Gaara bahwa ia ingin ke toilet agar bisa memisahkan diri dari kedua cowok itu. Tapi sebelum kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, Gaara sudah duluan menyalipnya, "Kurasa handphoneku ketinggalan di mobil. Kalian duluan saja." katanya. Sebelum Hinata bisa memprotes, ia sudah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata dengan si iblis.

Sampai mati pun kalau disuruh memilih, Hinata akan memilih berjalan bersama Gaara ke kelasnya daripada bersama Sasuke. Hinata menelan ludah, matanya dengan cepat menjelajahi sekelilingnya dan menemukan koridor itu hampir kosong.

_Sialan. Semua orang pasti sudah di kelas._

"Jadi... Kulihat perkembanganmu bagus sekali dengan Gaara. Belum pernah dia mengajak cewek bolos. _Gratz!_" Sasuke menawarkan senyum, tapi Hinata hanya mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak membatalkan perjanjian kita secara sepihak." Napas Hinata tercekat. Ia _memang _berniat membatalkan perjanjian itu secara sepihak. Tapi dia berusaha mati-matian tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di depan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bercanda. Kau benar-benar cewek pertama yang diajaknya bolos."

"L-Lalu?"

"Sadar atau tidak, Gaara benar-benar tertarik padamu."

Hinata mengernyit dan menoleh pada Sasuke. "T-Tidak mungkin."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Yah, kupikir juga tak mungkin. Tapi... semua bukti berkata demikian." Ia menyentuh bahu Hinata, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh gadis itu. "Karena itulah, aku membayangkan... Apa yang terjadi kalau Gaara tiba-tiba tahu gadis yang seharusnya pemalu ini ternyata mendekatinya hanya karena taruhan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke._ Bagaimana_?

Satu hal yang pasti, pria itu pasti murka. Dan Hinata merasa pria itu tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melukainya kalau dia sampai tahu. Hinata merinding karena pikirannya sendiri.

"K-Kalau kau memberitahunya... Perjanjian kita batal."

"Oh, ternyata kau peduli juga ya pada pendapat Gaara. Kukira kau sama kejamnya seperti _sepupumu_." Sasuke mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Permainanku selalu bersih. Kuharap kau bermain bersih juga. Ingat, dilarang menggunakan _aphrodisiac_." Ia mengecup pipi Hinata, kemudian sebelum telapak tangan Hinata bisa mendarat di muka pria itu, dia sudah berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan si gadis Hyuuga dengan hati yang dipenuhi amarah.

_Beraninya bajingan itu mencium pipiku_...

Ia merogoh tasnya mencari-cari sapu tangan. Begitu menemukannya, ia langsung menggosok pipinya sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghilangkan segala sisa-sisa Sasuke yang tertinggal di kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara tersebut mengagetkan Hinata. Gaara berdiri disampingnya, handphone ditangan kanan sementara buku sejarah di tangan kiri. Hinata separuh kesal melihat Gaara karena pria ini tadi sudah meninggalkannya bersama si Sasuke.

"Eh... T-Tadi... Aku digigit serangga." _Analogi yang tak terlalu buruk_, pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Gaara hanya ber-ooh, "Mana Sasuke?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. K-Kita harus bergegas. K-Kurasa kelas sudah mulai."

* * *

Sebut saja pembicaraan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Gaara Sabaku melekat di otak gadis tersebut. Ketika sampai di rumahnya sore itu, hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya untuk membuktikan (semoga saja) kalau Gaara hanya asal ngomong.

Hinata tak meragukan lagi keluhuran garis darah Hyuuga. Keluarga mereka adalah salah satu dari sedikit sekali keluarga aristokrat yang tak pernah menggunakan cara curang dalam mengelola kekaisaran bisnis mereka. Ayahnya adalah orang yang memegang teguh tradisi. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata meragukan kata-kata Gaara siang tadi. Tapi... Di zaman yang serba labil seperti sekarang, orang-orang dapat berubah kan? Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata paranoid dan bertekad untuk memindai ruang kerja ayahnya.

Ia tahu ruangan itu selalu terkunci, tapi untuk keadaan darurat seperti sekarang (ini bisa disebut keadaan darurat kan?), ibunya dulu diam-diam menyimpan kunci cadangan untuk ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah ibunya keluar dari rumah, kunci tersebut diwariskan pada Hinata.

Walaupun punya kunci, Hinata tetap merasa seperti pencuri saat menyelinap ke ruang kerja ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menyelinap masuk, Hinata berniat memulai pencariannya dari meja kerja. Hanya saja niatnya terhenti ketika sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya.

Hinata menghela napas saat pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan raksasa yang tergantung diatas perapian. Di dalam lukisan itu terdapat seorang pria berbadan tegap yang terlihat berada di akhir tiga puluhan-nya, meskipun bibirnya tidak tersenyum sama sekali, kedua matanya yang pucat jelas memancarkan kebahagiaan. Disampingnya seorang wanita cantik duduk disebuah kursi mewah berlengan. Rambut indigo-nya yang panjang ia letakkan di bahu kanan, sementara kedua lengannya merengkuh seorang bayi perempuan bermata pucat. Yang terakhir, seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan mata berwarna lavender tersenyum lebar ke arah si fotografer sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya.

Itu adalah salah satu harta keluarga Hyuuga yang paling berharga. Sebuah potret yang dilukis ketika Hanabi baru saja lahir. Hinata menatap lukisan itu lama sekali, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar air mata berlinang di pipinya.

Tidak ada anak di dunia ini yang ingin orang tuanya berpisah, tak terkecuali Hinata. Dan ia bersedia menukarkan _apapun _agar keluarganya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Hinata terlonjak ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tiba-tiba terpelanting terbuka, menampakkan Hiashi Hyuuga yang masih berada dalam setelan kerjanya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu masing-masing terlihat kaget.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hiashi, suaranya tinggi.

"Eh... A-Ayah sudah pulang?" Hinata mengelap air matanya, bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada ayahnya. Ia pikir ayahnya tak akan pulang sampai besok pagi.

"Apa kau... menangis?" Hiashi menjatuhkan tas kerjanya di dekat pintu kemudian bergegas menghampiri putri sulungnya.

"T-Tidak... Hanya kelilipan." Hinata merasa canggung ketika ayahnya memeluknya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak mereka berpelukan. Mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun.

"Omong kosong. Ruang kerja ayah tidak berdebu. Pasti kau habis melihat potret itu ya? Ayah tahu ayah seharusnya menjualnya."

Hinata tersentak kaget. "M-Menjualnya? J-Jangan! Ini satu-satunya potret keluarga kita yang tersisa." Hinata tidak bercanda. Itu _memang _satu-satunya yang tersisa. Selebihnya sudah dikremasi (dibakar) oleh ibunya ketika perempuan itu kalap karena perceraiannya dengan suaminya.

"Hinata... berhentilah hidup di masa lalu. Ayah sudah berhasil melakukannya. Saatnya bagimu untuk melakukannya juga."

"Tapi kita tidak bahagia sekarang!"

"Bersama ibumu juga tidak membahagiakan ayah." Hiashi melepas pelukannya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke lemari minuman. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol _sherry_ manis, menuangkannya ke gelas lalu meminumnya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Nak. Daripada itu yang lebih penting sekarang adalah apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kerjaku? Jangan kira aku melupakannya."

Hinata berjengit mendengar nada suara ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mendingin. "A-Aku... Aku ingin melihat p-potret ini..."

Kedua mata Hiashi menyipit ke arah anaknya, seolah-olah sedang mendeteksi apakah anak ini sedang berbohong atau tidak. "Baiklah. Karena ayah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu, ayah terima alasanmu. Tapi kau tahu peraturannya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. _Tidak boleh masuk ke ruang kerja ayah kecuali ayah mengundang masuk_. Dulu Hinata menganggap itu konyol. Memangnya apa sih yang dirahasiakan ayahnya? Namun sekarang lain, peraturan itu hanya memancing keingintahuan Hinata. Siapa yang tahu apa yang disimpan ayahnya dibawah meja jati itu?

"Kuharap tak terjadi masalah apapun selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa ayah. Semuanya aman terkendali." Karena tak tahu mau bicara apa lagi, Hinata minta izin pada ayahnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dulu jika ayahnya pulang dari luar kota, Hinata dan Hanabi pasti dengan semangat memberondongi ayahnya, memintanya menceritakan pengalamannya. Tapi itu dulu sekali, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Permainan detektif-detektifannya mungkin bisa ditunda sementara sampai ayahnya pergi ke luar kota lagi. Pastinya itu tak lama lagi, karena ayahnya rutin tak berada dirumah setidaknya seminggu sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hiashi mencegah Hinata yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu.

Hinata berbalik, "Ada apa ayah?"

"Besok... Jam berapa sekolahmu bubar?"

"Jam setengah tiga."

"Bisakah kau berkendara ke sekolah besok agar kau bisa pulang lebih cepat?"

"Uhh... bisa saja sih. Memangnya kenapa, Yah?"

"Besok kita akan makan malam bersama teman ayah."

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang menyipitkan matanya. Kehadiran Hinata tak diperlukan jika itu sekedar makan malam biasa dengan teman ayahnya. Hinata mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"K-Kuharap ini bukan usahamu untuk menjodohkanku lagi Yah. K-Kau tahu aku tidak akan tertarik." kata Hinata sambil merengut.

"Bukan. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Teman ayah ini punya anak yang seumuran denganmu. Dan ketika kami mengobrol kemarin, ternyata kalian sekolah di tempat yang sama."

Hinata terkesiap. Hal pertama yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata adalah semoga siapapun anak itu bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Siapa... nama keluarganya?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, pergilah besok."

"T-Tidak. Kurasa aku tak bisa. A-Ada ujian penting hari Rabu nanti." Tentu saja tak ada ujian apapun. Hinata hanya ingin menghindari kecanggungan karena bertemu dengan sesama anak Konoha Gakuen. Siapa yang tahu gosip apa yang akan beredar keesokan harinya?

"_Non-sense_! Ayah sudah berjanji untuk membawa pewaris ayah. Karena itu berpakaianlah yang bagus!"

Jika seorang Hyuuga berjanji, maka janji itu akan ditepati. Begitulah ajaran leluhur mereka. Karena ayahnya sudah berjanji, mustahil bagi Hinata untuk menolaknya. Bahkan jika langit runtuh besok, ayahnya tetap akan menyeretnya ke tempat makan malam itu.

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah ayah... Jam berapa besok?"

"Jam enam kau sudah harus siap. Kita tak boleh terlambat."

Hinata mengangguk. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, istirahatlah Nak."

"Kau juga Ayah." Dan Hinata pun meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa pada dewa apapun yang berada di atas sana agar makan malam besok tak berakhir dengan bencana.

* * *

**Word's corner:**

**Aphrodisiac =** Itu semacam obat pembangkit gairah seksual. Sangat berbahaya (menurut saya), karena orang yang meminumnya bisa langsung jadi OOC dan berubah jadi liar.

**Teen Vogue = **Ah, ini cuma majalah karangan saya aja. Diadaptasi dari majalah Vogue. hahaha.

**Slurpee = **Semacam minuman bersoda**.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! Senang rasanya bisa update Lawless lagi. Ujian sekolah udah selesai, sekarang tinggal tunggu UAN deh. Makasih ya buat kalian semua yang udah kirim doa buat aku. XD XD**

**Yang perlu aku tekankan di chapter ini, _tolong dengan amat sangat kalian jangan mencontoh perbuatan Gaara_. Bolos itu enggak baik, apalagi ngajakin orang lain ikutan bolos. Okay? Aku ga mau dituduh karena pengrusakan moral. Kuharap kalian mengerti karena ini cerita rated-M, jadi yah banyak hal-hal cukup _mature_. Lalu... mengenai bunga pengetahuan saya sebatas ajaran mami saya (Saya bangga mengatakan mami saya orang yg romantis). Kalo ada pertanyaan mengenai bunga, dengan senang hati saya akan jawab XD. Mengenai bencana Jepang, saya sangat lega pas tau dari Mayraa kalo Om Kishimoto ternyata selamat. YIEEEY. Semoga mereka cepat pulih ya. hehe.**

**Lalu... Setelah saya membaca review kalian semua... Saya bisa ambil tiga pertanyaan utama yang umumnya kalian tanyakan.**

**Q: Apakah Shikamaru akan berakhir dengan Ino? Apa akan ada ShikaTema?  
A: **Engga, ga ada ShikaTema. Shikamaru dan Ino prospeknya memang sangat cerah di fic ini. Jadi kita tunggu saja perkembangan hubungan mereka okay?

**Q: Apakah Sasuke akan suka pada Hinata?  
A: **Nanti saya tanya Sasuke dulu ya temen-temen. Aku akan membiarkan kalian menggunakan imajinasi kalian dulu, dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. hehehe ;)

**Q: Bagaimana sih sistem sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang sebenarnya?  
A: **Saya tahu banyak yang bingung tentang hal ini. Sebenernya saya mau bener-bener pake sistem sekolahan Jepang. Tapi saya ga yakin bagaimana sistem sekolah mereka. Mau pake sistem sekolah di indo juga rasanya setengah hati. Makanya itu saya pake sistem sekolah USA yang sudah dimodifikasi *author korban pengaruh kebarat-baratan*. Mereka itu bebas milih mata pelajaran mereka. Tapi biasanya ada beberapa yang mata pelajaran wajib, kayak Maths/Calculus, State Philosophy, dan Olahraga. Hampir sama kayak penjurusan di indo, IPA dan IPS, nah kita ambil contoh Hinata yang course of studynya semua IPA. Dia ada Biologi, Kimia, Astronomi, de el el. Lain dengan Gaara yang course of studynya IPS. Dia ada pelajaran Sejarah, Geografi, Sosiologi, pokoknya yang ilmu-ilmu sosial gitu. Nah untuk mata pelajaran tambahan, ini bebas dipilih. Seperti Home Ec, Seni rupa, Kerajinan tangan, de el el. GaaHina kebetulan sama-sama ambil Home Ec XD. Makanya kadang-kadang mereka sekelas bisa beda-beda gitu orangnya. Tergantung ambil pelajaran apa. Oh dan mereka mulai sekolahnya jam 8.30am selesainya jam 2:30pm. Yak begitulah penjelasan singkat mengenai sistem Konoha Gakuen. Jika masih ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanya di review. hehe.

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memberi pujian, kritikan, komentar, dan memfavorite cerita ini. HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Untuk~**

**Ayyuhyuga: Yak surat sudah saya bahas di chapter 7 kemaren :) Keep reading!**

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan: *lap mimisannya Kaka-chan pake tisu* thanks for complimentnya yaa. Saya juga demen banged bayangin Gaara pake kacamata pilot! XD**

**puputkawaii: Eh Gaara engga anggep Hinata pelacur put, dia pikir Hinata itu sama kayak cewek" lain. haha. Ayo kita interview Sasuke nanti ;)**

**Sora Hinase: Iya ini happy end Sora~**

**lonelyclover: ahaha seriusan? Saya tersanjung deh. Hmm estimasi chapternya kira-kira... *mulut shiorinsan dibekep sama Hinata* oh okay okay, kayaknya Hinata ga izinin saya kasih tau orang hiksss T-T**

**aam tempe: AAAMMMMM! wah seriusan nih? Padahal aku masih newbie loh masalah mobil hiks! Yak di chapter 8 ini ada Shika... gimana menurut aam?  
**

**Kirara Yuukansa: Yang pertama salah, yang kedua... *lirik Shikamaru sama Ino trus ngangguk* Hmm mereka masih belom konfirmasi.**

**Sugar Princess71: Hello Sugar! XD aduhhh jangan panggil saya kakak lah! terlalu gimanaaa gitu. Panggil shiorinsan aja okay? Thanks for your compliment yeaa. Keep reading!**

**OraRi HinaRa: hellooo! Nama belakangmu yang HinaRa itu singkatan dari Hinata Gaara bukan? *sotoy abis* keep reading yaaa!**

**Nara Aiko: Whahaha Gaara gak jahat kok. Cuman salah gaul aja. Wakakaka. *disentil Gaara* Seperti yang saya bilang diatas... Shikamaru dan Ino masih belom kasih konfirmasi. J Keep reading!**

**Ekha: Ohmygad, kamu ngecek FFN tiap menit buat Lawless? *NANGIS BAHAGIA PELUK EKHA* Nanti kita liat sama-sama yaa bagaimana akhir kisahnya Ino di Lawless, ok? Wahaha Hinata terlalu baik ya? Yah Hinata aslinya kan emang angelic banged XD. Keep reading!**

**Cerullean Reed: *HIGH FIVE* iyaaaa aku juga seneng ketemu temen sehati! XD Keep reading yeaaa!**

**cutiewhite: Hello, selamat datang di FFN indo! Terus baca Lawless yaa! HOHOHO**

**Madam-Fain: FAINNNN! aduh senengnya dipuji Fain ehehehe. Hmmm koalisi Hina-Ino-Tenten? Mari kita lihat di chapter mendatang. Semoga penulisan suratnya gak terlalu maksa ya. hahaha. Hmm Neji dan Sasuke... sebenernya aku udah punya rencana sendiri buat mereka. hehehe *senyum rahasia***

**ZeyZiee: Lemon? Hmm... Aku ga tau ya kapan... Mari kita tanya GaaHina nanti. Hahaha. Keep reading!**

**Nata chan: Seperti yang aku bilang diatas, Ino dan Shikamaru belum mau konfirmasiiii. hahaha Keep reading!**

**mizukaze-hime: hellooo aku suka nama kamu deh. Jaya Hinata! wahahaha! Aku jadi semangat dengernya. Kita lihat sama-sama perkembangan GaaHina dan Sasuke okay? Keep Reading!**

**Cendy Hoseki: Wah kayaknya kita bener" harus konferensi pers nih bareng ShikaIno. Wakakakaa. Keep reading!**

**urva-chan: awwww makasih urvaaa for the compliments! MUACH! Keep reading yaa!**

**Uzumaki Panda: Hey Panda! Terus tepatin janjimu! hehehhe. Keep reading yaaa!**

**Mizuki Kurosawa: Hello Mizuki! Hmm.. Kamu nonton Glee ya? Aku gak nonton, tapi yah emang agak-agak mirip lah. Keep reading yaaa!**

**shirayuki nao: Broken Arrow sudah diupdate! Kamu juga udah review. Wahaha. ShikaTema ga ada disini nao. Soalnya Temari sudah terlalu tua. Wahahha.**

**mayraa: Halooo mayraaaa! Aduh mayra kayaknya penggemar lemon yaa? Hahaha ketahuan nih! Aaaa aku semedi ga jauh-jauh kok. Di kamar mandi aja. (Serius loh kamar mandi tempat paling enak buat mikir, apalagi pas mandi) Wahaha, iya suggestionnya aku tampung dulu ya May? tanya sama Sasuke dkk dulu. Makasih ya buat infonya Mayraa. Alhamdulillah deh si Om Kishimoto baik-baik aja. huahahaha. Keep reading ya May!**

**AdeanaWinchester: Hellooo salam kenal juga! Hmm... Makeover makeover... boleh juga sih. Tar aku tanyain Hinata deh ;)**

**Smiley: Hmm... SasuSaku ya? Wah wah harus tanya Sakura dulu nih. Soalnya aku udah punya rencana sendiri untuk Sakura kita tersayang. Maaf ya Smiley L**

**darksky: Hinata munafik bagaimanaaaaa? Please elaborate! Thanks for compliments! Keep reading~**

**Nanairo Zoacha: Halo Icha! Panggil aku shiorinsan aja hahaha. Makasih ya udah difavorite hehehe. Keep reading!**

**Botol Pasir: Oh oh engga kok. Neji ama Shika ga cuma numpang lewat. Aku punya rencana khusus buat Neji. *senyum rahasia***

**uchi hayui chan: aduhhh kamu imut banged sih XD baru kali ini ada orang yang ucapin terima kasih ke saya karena udah nulis cerita ini KYAA. makasih yaaa. Jangan khawatir, Gaara dan Hinata akan berakhir bahagia. Itu hal yang paling pasti di cerita ini. Keep reading ya uchi!**

**Ryuzaki'89: makasih kritikannya. Aku udah bales review kamu di PM. hehehehe keep reading!**

**Vany Rama-kun: Eh? Coba kamu baca sekali lagi deh chapter 7 Van. Aku emang ga nulis Gaara minta bantuan apa. Tapi aku rasa itu udah tersirat hehe. Keep reading!**

**Kyra de Riddick: Ih kamu gombal deh! ahahaha iyaa panggil aku shiorinsan aja. kalo kepanjangan panggil shiorin, atau rin aja boleh kok. haha. Keep reading ya Kyra!**

**selenavella: KYAAA serius nih kamu jadi GaaHina shipper gara" Lawless? XD XD welcome to the club! huahaha. Thanks for compliments and favnya yaaa. Keep reading!**

**Moe chan: Pas kamu ngomong itu saya jadi kesemsem sendiri. Wahaha. Emang Hisagi dari Bleach itu kayaknya cocok ya buat jadi Papa Sabaku. Kamu kelas 11 ya? ahaha tenang aja kelas 12 juga asik kok! Keep reading yaa!**

**Haru: Bukan tukang selingkuh Haru. Namanya aja duitnya banyak, ya ga cukup lah kalo istrinya satu. Hahaha. Paman Yashamaru mungkin akan diceritakan kembali di chapter lain. Keep reading yaa!**

**suzuna nuttycookie: iya nih aku emang ga normal. Udah terlalu terobsesi sama nulis jadinya gini deh wkwkwk. Gimana uas kamu? Kita sama-sama berjuang yaa! Keep reading!**

**uchihyuu nagisa: Hmm kenapa ga heroin? Waktu nulis itu ganja adalah hal pertama yang muncul di pikiranku. Jadinya ganja deh. Jangan dicontoh ya! Kan kita udah liat di chapter 3 kemaren, Temari Kankurou itu sayang sama Gaara J**

**howdy wachuuro: howdy! hahaha. thanks for complimentsnya. Sebenernya saya juga masih newbie tentang mobil-mobilan. Cuma kamu loh yang mengakui fic ini rate M karena plotnya. Aku terharu banged deh X''') Aku kelas 12 sekarang dan bentar lagi mau college! yeiyyy. Keep reading yaa!**

**Momoki'Ryuma: hello Momo! Hmm... Saya masih harus berkonsultasi dengan GaaHina masalah lemon. Kalau Gaara saya yakin siap" aja. Tapi kalau Hinata? Jadi untuk sementara engga dulu ya mungkin. haha. Makasih yaa udah baca Lawless. Keep reading!**

**Muto megani: Hinata kita udah seksi kok! Gaara juga udah mengakuinya. Wahahaha.**

**Ochibi de Mornin'Star: Aduh aku terbang ke langit deh abis baca review kamu. Hahaha. iyaaa aku suka banged sama Nicholas Sparks, kamu tau ga? (Yang ngarang The Notebook itu loh). Ehehe iyaa authornya emang udah jadi korban asimilasi budaya (author aja ga tau artinya apa wkwk), masalah sistem sekolah udah aku jelasin diatas. Kamu ga suka chara playboy? Hmm... maaf ya aku ga bisa ubah sifat mereka disini karena emang fix banged. Makasih yaaa reviewannya yang panjang! Aku suka review panjang! Keep reading!**

**Monica: Hello Monica. Happy belated birthday yaa! Maaf aku telat ngucapin. Anyway aku turut bersedih juga tentang pacar kamu. Kalo long distance itu emang susah sih ya. Apapun jalan yang kamu ambil, semoga itu yang terbaik. Ingat cowok ga hanya satu di dunia ini. Jangan mau menangisi orang yang ga mau menangis buat kamu. Tentang fic request kamu... Aku ga janji ya Mon. Karena aku lagi ujian dan aku masih konsenterasi sama enam ficku yang belom selesai ini. Kalau liburan nanti mungkin aku akan coba tulis. Tetep semangat ya! Makasih udah baca! J**

**Ashlas Dannen: Wuooo fujoshi itu apa ya? Ahahaha aku seneng ficku adalah salah satu fic straight yang kamu baca. Aku anggap itu pujian J wahhh tapi di chapter ini Gaara ga terlalu brengsek loh. wkwk. Keep reading yaa!**

**Ichsana-hyuuga: Tapi ini GaaHina haha. Kamu orang pertama yang demen sama Sasuke diceerita ini. Keep reading yaaa!**

**Phew daftarnya panjang banged. Author sampe encok nulisnya *lebayyyy*. Anyway makasih yaa bagi kalian yang udah setia baca Lawless. Jangan lupa review! Review kalianlah yang membuat fic ini terus berlanjut XD btw, bagi kalian yang punya account twitter dan tak keberatan untuk follow author ini, tolong follow saya yaa di http: / www . twitter . com / tiffanyefni (ga pake spasi) sankyuuuu!**

**Akhir kata, thank you for sparing your time to read and review this story.**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	9. What Lies On the Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Cerita ini mungkin mengandung konteks-konteks dewasa. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dosa atau kejahatan MOHON untuk tidak dicontoh.**

**Read on my fellow readers, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What Lies On the Other Side**

Pemuda itu bersandar dengan santai pada pintu lokernya. Kedua mata azure-nya mengawasi gadis berambut indigo di loker sebelah. Biasanya setelah urusan dengan lokernya selesai, dia langsung pergi. Namun kali ini lain. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum malas saat melihat gadis itu bergulat dengan pintu lokernya. Senyumnya melebar ketika usaha gadis itu tak kunjung berhasil.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Si indigo melirik kearahnya, kedua matanya melebar saat rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Si pemuda tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"T-Thanks Gaara... T-Tapi a-aku bisa..."

Gaara menelengkan kepalanya. "Benarkah, Hinata?" Wajah gadis itu makin memerah ketika mendengar namanya disebut pemuda itu. "Hasil pengamatanku membuktikan kau sudah gagal menutupnya berulang kali. Kelihatannya kau bisa menghabiskan sesorean ini hanya untuk menutup loker itu..."

"A-Aku yakin aku bisa..."

Gaara memotongnya, "Sementara aku disini, bersedia, mau, dan mampu menolongmu." katanya sebelum menegakkan badan. "Minggir."

Adegan ini terasa begitu familiar bagi mereka berdua. Karena tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata langsung melangkah kesamping sesuai perintah Gaara.

"L-Loker ini makin lama makin sulit ditutup." kata Hinata setelah Gaara berhasil menjinakkan pintu lokernya yang bandel.

"Kau akan terbiasa." Gaara kembali bersandar pada lokernya sambil terus mengamati Hinata. Ia heran menemukan dirinya masih berada di dekat gadis ini saat ia seharusnya sudah berada di tempat parkir bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"K-Kuharap begitu..." Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk obrolan basa-basi seperti ini. Namun, demi alasan kesopanan, ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menunggu sampai Gaara meninggalkannya duluan.

Hanya saja... saat itu tak kunjung datang.

"Mmm... A-Apa yang masih kau la-lakukan disini?" Hinata tak bermaksud mengusir atau apapun, tapi ia betul-betul bingung mengapa laki-laki itu belum juga meninggalkannya. Area loker 7 sudah hampir kosong. Di deretan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Hinata menatap ujung sepatunya. "K-Kalau begitu... A-Aku pergi sekarang." Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. "S-Sampai jumpa besok."

Gaara menyipitkan mata saat melihat Hinata beranjak pergi. Hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang berada dalam daftar dugaannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Tak seharusnya gadis itu meninggalkannya. Tidak ada gadis yang pernah meninggalkan Gaara Sabaku. _Dia _-lah yang meninggalkan para gadis. Wajahnya merengut saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyusul gadis itu. "Kau terlihat buru-buru." mulainya lagi.

Hinata terkejut melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba berjalan disampingnya. _Permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan orang ini? _pikirnya curiga. _Tak biasanya dia mengajak ngobrol duluan._ "Sebenarnya... ya. A-Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Dokter gigi?"

"B-Bukan." Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tak ingin mengatakan kebenarannya. Pria itu pasti tertawa.

"Jadi?"

Saat sarapan pagi itu, Hiashi Hyuuga mengingatkan putrinya bahwa pada pukul enam nanti ia sudah harus siap berdandan. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salon untuk memanikur dan menata rambutnya sepulang sekolah. Hinata mendapat firasat, kalau sampai ia membiarkan Gaara tahu ia hendak ke salon habis ini, pria itu akan terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"S-Salon..." Melihat Gaara yang memberinya pandangan ganjil, Hinata cepat-cepat menambahkan, "...anjing."

"Salon anjingmu?"

"Y-Ya. A-Aku harus menjemput anjingku di salon." Hinata merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya semakin pandai berbohong. Kenyataannya Hinata sama sekali tak pernah memelihara anjing. Ibunya alergi pada bulu binatang sehingga dari kecil anak-anak Hyuuga tak diizinkan memelihara kucing ataupun anjing. Padahal Hinata selalu berpikir kehadiran beberapa ekor anjing di rumahnya yang besar tak akan begitu buruk.

"Kau pelihara anjing?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, tak berani menatap pria itu. Ia takut kalau ia menatap ke dalam bola mata azure tersebut, lebih banyak kebohongan akan mengalir dari mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat parkir, Hinata cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Dari ekor matanya ia masih melihat pria itu mengikutinya. Ia pun gelisah.

"Aku jarang melihatmu di parkiran."

"I-Itu karena aku tak pernah berkendara ke s-sekolah."

Gaara mengangkat alisnya mendengar fakta baru ini. "Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi penuh keingintahuan yang menjengkelkan seperti ini. Rasanya ia jadi terlihat seperti... tak ingin gadis itu meninggalkannya.

Mereka berdua tiba di _Discovery_ milik Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan menumpahkan semua barang bawaannya ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Gaara. "K-Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

Sepasang mata pucat itu memberi Gaara pandangan tajam. Bagi Hinata laki-laki itu sudah menyentuh masalah yang sensitif. Kenangan buruk dari masa lalu kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Dan Hinata tidak suka ketika seseorang mengingatkannya tentang kejadian yang menghancurkan hati itu.

"A-Aku sangat t-tersanjung dengan ketertarikanmu pada kehidupanku yang tiba-tiba ini. T-Tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat keuntungan bagimu jika aku menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Gaara membalas pandangan gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Disini ia sedang mencoba bersikap baik dan gadis itu tiba-tiba jadi sok misterius. "Aku hanya mencoba _Hyuuga_," Ia mendesis pada Hinata. "Aku mendatangimu karena kupikir aku bisa bersikap baik padamu. Kau selalu sendirian, jadi kukira..."

Hinata rasanya tahu muara percakapan ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sulit mencari teman? Ia bisa menerima semua _bully_-an kejam yang bisa dipikirkan manusia. Tapi hanya satu yang tak bisa ia terima. Rasa kasihan. Seorang Hyuuga lebih baik mati daripada hidup karena rasa kasihan orang lain.

"A-Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu," sela gadis itu cepat-cepat. "T-Tapi aku b-bisa mencari temanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Gaara menantangnya. Wajah mereka berdua kini hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

"Dengar, _Sabaku_." Hinata pun merendahkan suaranya seperti Gaara, "Kehidupanku sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Aku pun tak berniat menjadikannya urusanku."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lalu apa yang masih kau lakukan disini?" Hinata tahu ia baru saja menyiramkan minyak ke api. Tapi rasanya sayang jika keberanian yang muncul tiba-tiba ini tak ia gunakan untuk membalas pria itu.

Gaara mendesak tubuh Hinata ke belakang, hingga gadis itu menempel ke mobilnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk tak pernah lagi mencoba mengobrol denganmu." Ia menurunkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu, "Kenapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku pergi? Supaya kau bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu?" katanya dengan nada mencemooh, "Oh, aku baru ingat..." Suaranya merendah menjadi bisikan yang bengis, "...kau sama sekali tak punya teman."

Ia melampiaskan kekesalan dengan menghantamkan tinjunya pada kaca mobil Hinata sebelum berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya sendiri, meninggalkan si Hyuuga yang emosinya tercampur-aduk. Belum pernah gadis itu merasa terluka dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan seperti sekarang. Ia pun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dengan frustasi ia masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Sebelum meninggalkan lapangan parkir ia melihat Gaara berdiri bersama Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti baru saja menghancurkan hati seseorang.

Hinata mengelap air matanya dengan ujung blazer. Ia benci mengakui betapa pendapat pria itu sangat memengaruhinya. Saat itu, pikiran akan makan malam dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar akan dijodohkan dengannya berada pada urutan terakhir dalam daftar prioritasnya.

Karena Gaara Sabaku lagi-lagi memonopoli pikirannya.

* * *

Gaara melempar tasnya asal-asalan ke lantai. Dengan kesal ia menanggalkan seragamnya sebelum berbaring di kasur dengan lengan menutupi mata. "Cewek sialan..." geramnya.

Gaara benci mengakui bahwa perempuan itu berhasil membuat perasaannya kacau-balau. Bahkan orang tua ataupun saudaranya sendiri tak bisa membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Ketika Sasuke mengajaknya ke _arcade _tadi, Gaara menolak dan memilih langsung pulang ke rumah. Teman-temannya bingung melihat _mood _Gaara yang mendadak berubah, tapi tak ada yang berani menanyakannya.

Sasuke pun dengan bijak berkata, "Nanti kau susul kami saja ya?"

Gaara hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat sedikit bahunya, kemudian langsung cabut pulang ke rumah.

Disinilah ia sekarang, berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memutar ulang kejadian yang membuat _mood_-nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sore itu.

Ia tak tahu apa yang salah dengan pertemuan mereka. Awalnya mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, namun detik berikutnya cewek itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi defensif seakan-akan Gaara baru saja menampar mukanya.

Belum pernah ada cewek yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya. Mengingat wajah menantang perempuan itu saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih.

Berbagai pikiran brutal Gaara untuk melukai Hinata terputus ketika pintu kamarnya terpelanting terbuka. Gaara sendiri pun langsung terduduk kaget. Kakaknya, Temari, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum cerahnya yang menjengkelkan. Senyum seperti itu hanya berarti satu hal, Temari datang membawa ide gilanya. Sedangkan Gaara saat ini sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni ide gila kakaknya itu.

"Gaara, adikku yang tampan." Tanpa diundang masuk Temari langsung duduk disamping Gaara diatas tempat tidur. Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika melihat wajah adiknya. "Ada apa? Mukamu terlihat seperti kau belum mandi seminggu."

Gaara turun dari tempat tidur menjauhi kakaknya dan beranjak menuju komputer. Jika kakaknya mulai mengoceh, lebih baik ia mengalihkan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

"Hey, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Gaara sambil menyalakan komputernya.

Saat menunggu komputernya _loading_, Gaara mendengar Temari berkata, "Kau tidak menyapa Ayah? Ayah baru pulang loh."

"Benarkah?" kata Gaara monoton. Asal-asalan ia mengklik Safari lalu membuka halaman Facebook. Sudah lama dia tidak mengecek Facebook-nya. Ia hanya mengeceknya saat tak punya kerjaan seperti saat ini.

Mendengar cara bicara adiknya, Temari yang ceria langsung berubah menjadi Temari yang khawatir. "Gaara... Sesuatu terjadi di sekolah? Ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Sebagai kakak tertua di keluarga Sabaku, peran Temari sudah seperti seorang ibu bagi kedua adiknya. Wanita itulah yang paling peka dengan perubahan emosi pada diri Gaara dan Kankurou. Sekecil apapun itu pasti tak akan lolos dari radar keibuan Temari.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Kalau tahu Temari akan mengusilinya seperti ini, lebih baik tadi dia ikut Sasuke ke _arcade_. Gaara _log in_ halaman Facebook, dahinya berkerut melihat banyaknya friend requests dari orang-orang yang tak ia kenal.

Dibelakangnya Temari mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana seseorang tak boleh bertengkar dengan temannya karena masalah sepele. Sebab suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan saling membutuhkan. Oh, Temari tak tahu betapa salahnya dirinya.

Saat memperhatikan deretan pesan di wall Facebooknya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah dorongan dalam diri Gaara. Sementara Temari masih berceramah tentang pentingnya seorang teman, Gaara mengetik nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' di kotak _search friends_.

Hanya ada satu orang yang muncul di hasil pencarian tersebut. Gaara mengklik nama perempuan itu. Di profilnya terpampang gambar Hinata bersama seorang gadis yang menurut Gaara merupakan versi kecil dari Hinata.

_Pasti adiknya_, pikir Gaara.

"Wah... Hyuuga ya?" Suara Temari muncul dari belakang mengagetkan Gaara. "Dia yang berenang disini tempo hari kan?"

Gaara merengut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Temari terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang, "Semua dinding di rumah ini adalah telingaku Gaara-kun." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Apa dia penyebab _bad mood_-mu?"

"Bukan." jawab Gaara cepat.

"Kalau bukan dia, lalu mengapa kau terbengong-bengong menatap _profile picture_-nya seperti itu?"

Rupanya Temari mengenai sasaran yang tepat karena Gaara langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Setelah beberapa saat baru ia menjawab, "Aku hanya mencoba menebak siapa anak disebelahnya itu."

"_Non-sense!_" Temari menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah Gaara, "Sekali lihat siapapun bisa tahu itu adiknya."

Gaara mengabaikan Temari dan menutup jendela Safari. Ia mengklik sebuah icon di desktopnya dengan judul _Ragnarok_.

"Gaara, apa gadis Hyuuga itu pacarmu?" tanya Temari lembut.

Gaara tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap marah pada kakaknya kemudian berseru, "Bukan!"

"Berbohong tidak baik Gaara. Ekspresimu mengatakan semuanya."

Si rambut merah berkata dengan dingin, "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya Temari. Itu memuakkan."

Temari hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kelakuan adiknya. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Gaara membuat Temari belajar bahwa ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulut anak itu. Ia hanya bisa mempercayai apa yang terbaca di wajahnya. Dan wajah anak itu seakan-akan berteriak bahwa ia ingin mencekik si Hyuuga ini.

"Dengar, Gaara." Gaara tidak mendengarkannya, ia malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan game online dihadapannya. Temari menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dia bukan pacarmu." Namun pandangan adiknya tetap tak bergeming dari layar.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Boleh 'kan?" Kali ini Temari menggunakan nada membujuk yang ia tahu harus digunakan kalau adiknya mulai ngambek.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Temari dengan hati-hati menyusun pertanyaannya. "Sebagai laki-laki, menurutmu bagaimana penampilan si Hyuuga ini?"

Setidaknya Temari sukses membuat Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari monitor. Si rambut merah memberi kakaknya pandangan bingung, dahinya mengerut.

Pertanyaan itu tak sulit bagi Gaara. Walaupun bola mata gadis itu terkadang menyeramkan, tapi secara keseluruhan wajahnya cantik. Meskipun dia sedikit montok, tapi menurut Gaara tubuhnya indah (Gaara tidak suka cewek yang terlalu kurus). Gaara tidak peduli kalau cewek itu tak punya banyak pilihan di dalam kloset bajunya, yang paling penting adalah apa yang ada dibawah baju itu.

"Dia cantik." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Baiklah..." Temari bersandar pada kursinya, tangannya di dagu sambil memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Apakah dia mengincar uangmu?" tanya Temari hati-hati.

Kerutan di dahi Gaara makin dalam. Hinata Hyuuga mungkin salah satu gadis terkaya di Konoha Gakuen, meskipun dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekayaannya. Rumah dan mobil gadis itu mengatakan segalanya. Jadi... tidak mungkin 'kan dengan kekayaan sebanyak itu gadis itu masih mengincar uangnya?

"Aku yakin tidak."

"Bagus sekali..." Temari menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu... Yang terakhir." Temari menyeringai, "Apa si Hyuuga ini menunjukkan ketertarikan pada orang lain selain padamu?"

Game online sudah terlupakan. Siku berada di lengan kursi dengan tangan menopang dagu. Pertanyaan Temari berhasil membuat Gaara termenung.

Jika dipikir lagi, Gaara sama sekali memang tak pernah melihat Hinata bersama laki-laki lain. Setiap dia bertemu gadis itu, ia pasti sendiri. Ketika bersama Gaara, tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang pernah mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Dan meskipun gadis itu mengira dia tak melihat, namun Gaara tahu si Hinata ini selalu diam-diam melihat kearahnya. Jadi... jawaban untuk pertanyaan Temari...

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

Temari tersenyum melihat wajah melamun Gaara. Hal utama yang paling membuatnya senang adalah ekspresi serta jawaban yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu. "Aku tak melihat sesuatu yang salah padanya."

_Temari benar_, pikir Gaara. Secara keseluruhan memang tak ada yang salah pada si Hyuuga. Lalu apa yang membuatnya kesal?

Bayangan tentang pertemuan mereka sore itu muncul lagi di benaknya. Siapa yang salah? Dia atau gadis itu? Apa yang sudah dikatakannya? Gaara tak merasa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Gadis itu yang duluan bersikap defensif hingga memicu kemarahannya.

Wajah Gaara kembali muram.

"Lupakan dia." kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Hinata Hyuuga memang sulit ditebak seperti labirin. Jika kau terus memikirkannya, kau akan tersesat. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kesini Temari?"

"Oh ya." Temari berseru sambil menepuk dahinya. "Aku hampir lupa." Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kloset pakaian Gaara. "Kurasa kau harus mengeluarkan salah satu setelan terbaikmu malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah bertemu dengan kawan lamanya tempo hari. Saat mereka makan malam, orang itu terus membanggakan anaknya. Ayah pun tak mau kalah dan mulai membanggakan kita. Karena itu, saat sampai di Jepang, mereka berjanji akan bertemu dengan membawa anak mereka masing-masing. _Childish_ ya?"

"Sangat." Salah satu sifat ayahnya yang sangat menonjol adalah tidak mau kalah. Karena itu Gaara tidak heran mendengar berita ini. "Kutebak janji itu malam ini?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau dan Kankurou ikut 'kan?"

"Aku pasti ikut. Tapi Kanky mungkin tidak. Dia masih di luar kota." Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya." wanita itu seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Kata ayah, kau mungkin kenal dengan anak temannya itu. Dia bilang kalian sama-sama sekolah di Konoha Gakuen."

"Dia bercanda kan?"

"Entahlah." Temari tersenyum misterius. "Kita buktikan saja malam ini." kata wanita itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

The Ritz-Carlton adalah sebuah hotel bintang lima yang terletak di kawasan elit Tokyo Midtown. Letaknya tak jauh dari menara merah yang jadi simbol ibukota Jepang, Tokyo Tower. Di lantai teratas hotel tersebut terdapat sebuah restoran mewah, Azure 45, yang menyediakan masakan Perancis bergaya Jepang. Restoran yang sama juga merupakan restoran favorit Hinata Hyuuga.

Begitu melangkah masuk ke restoran kelas atas itu, Hinata harus menundukkan wajah akibat banyaknya pasang mata yang mengamatinya. Ia tahu pakaiannya tak cocok untuk tempat modern seperti ini.

Hinata melirik pakaiannya dan menghela napas. Kimono biru dengan motif bunga sakura ini betul-betul menarik perhatian. Awalnya ia pikir mereka akan makan malam di restoran bergaya tradisional; karena itulah Hinata mengeluarkan kimono ini. Ketika ayahnya tak berkomentar apapun mengenai pakaiannya, ia pikir pilihannya sudah benar. Tapi Hinata seharusnya lebih tahu. Ayahnya pasti ingin menunjukkan pada teman lamanya itu betapa konservatifnya keluarga Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu, restoran modern ataupun tradisional, ia pasti setuju Hinata mengenakan kimono.

Seorang pelayan muncul entah darimana dan langsung menarik kursi untuk Hinata dan ayahnya. Setelah menuangkan sampanye untuk mereka berdua, dengan sopan ia memberikan buku menu dan menjelaskan menu spesial malam itu.

"Kami akan memesan setelah tamu kami datang." kata Hiashi pada si pelayan.

"Tentu saja tuan Hyuuga." Pelayan muda itu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan para Hyuuga.

Hinata menatap ayahnya yang berbalut jas berpotongan mahal. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, _dia sih enak tidak salah kostum_, rajuknya dalam hati.

Hiashi memberi anaknya pandangan tajam. "Kenapa wajahmu itu, Nak? Jangan sampai kau memasang wajah seperti itu saat teman Ayah datang."

Hinata langsung memasang ekspresi datar sebelum tersenyum kecil pada ayahnya. "M-Maaf ayah. A-Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama." Ketika Hinata hendak beranjak pergi, Hiashi menahannya. "Nak?"

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Jangan sampai kau tergagap saat tamu kita datang nanti." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada datar. Namun Hinata tahu, dibalik sikap tenang ayahnya kalimat itu bermakna '_Jangan sampai kau tergagap dan mempermalukan ayah serta keluarga kita!_'

"Aku mengerti, Ayah." Dan Hinata pun pergi ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Setelah sampai di toilet yang untungnya kosong itu, Hinata bergegas ke cermin. Dari cermin tersebut seorang gadis berkimono dengan mata pucat menatap balik kearahnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya. Meskipun salah kostum, Hinata harus mengaku bahwa ia terlihat lumayan cantik malam ini. Rambutnya tersanggul anggun dan make-up-nya memberikan warna pada wajahnya yang biasanya sepucat mayat.

"Siapa namamu?" Hinata bertanya pada pantulannya. "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." jawabnya tegas "Aku pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, aku memiliki kebanggaan yang besar, dan aku tidak gagap." katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Siapapun yang melihat Hinata sekarang pasti mengira dia orang gila. Namun inilah ritual yang selalu dilakukan Hinata sebelum bertemu dengan teman kerja ayahnya agar ia tidak tergagap nanti.

"Aku tidak gagap. Aku pewaris keluarga Hyuuga. Aku tidak gagap." Ia melantunkan kalimat itu berkali-kali.

Setelah yakin dia tak akan tergagap malam itu, Hinata keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Tamu mereka masih belum datang juga, sementara ayahnya sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada _Blackberry_-nya.

"Ayah?"

"Hm?"

"Ayah masih belum memberitahuku siapa teman ayah ini."

"Tak ada bedanya jika ayah memberitahumu sekarang dan jika kau mengetahuinya sendiri nanti." sahut Hiashi dengan pandangan tetap terpaku pada handphone-nya.

Hinata menghela napas melihat sikap ayahnya yang main rahasia-rahasiaan begini. Ia pun mencoba menghibur dirinya dengan bermain tebak-tebakan umur para pelayan yang dari tadi berlalu-lalang melewati mejanya.

Permainan dengan dirinya sendiri itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap seorang pelayan yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka, diikuti oleh tiga orang lain dibelakangnya.

"Ayah?" Hinata berbisik lirih pada ayahnya, "Kurasa teman ayah sudah datang." Entah mengapa jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal dari Konoha Gakuen akan segera makan malam bersamanya.

Hiashi menoleh ke arah keluarga yang baru datang itu. "Ya, itu mereka." Ia memasukkan _Blackberry_-nya kembali ke dalam saku jas.

Begitu mereka tiba di meja para Hyuuga, kedua mata Hinata terbelalak, ia kehilangan kata-kata dan yakin jantungnya baru saja loncat ke kerongkongannya.

Dia mengenal putra teman ayahnya itu.

* * *

Gaara menguap lebar saat melangkah masuk ke lobi hotel The Ritz-Carlton. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu ayahnya pasti akan membawa mereka kemari. Hisagi Sabaku adalah pemilik sebagian saham dari Marriott International, induk perusahaan dari jaringan hotel Ritz. Karena itulah sejak dulu setiap ada acara keluarga, ayahnya pasti akan membawa mereka ke The Ritz.

Tapi bukan berarti setiap ada acara mereka _wajib _kesini. Gaara tadi setengah berharap ayahnya akan membawa mereka ke tempat lain, tempat yang bukan hotel.

Temari menyikut sisi adiknya saat melihat si rambut merah itu menguap lebar lagi. "Bersikap sopanlah Gaara! Jangan sampai kau terlihat bosan seperti itu di depan tamu ayah nanti!" desisnya.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini." kata Gaara datar.

"Kakakmu benar Nak." Suara yang berat dan dalam berkata dari belakang Sabaku bersaudara. Tangan pria itu menyentuh pundak anak bungsunya. "Kau harus menunjukkan kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang Sabaku di depan teman ayah nanti."

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ayahnya, Hisagi Sabaku. Di usianya yang hampir mencapai enam puluh, pria itu masih berdiri tegak setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti. Rambut coklatnya tersisir rapi serta senyumnya masih semenawan puluhan tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya tanda yang menunjukkan umurnya hanyalah kerutan-kerutan halus disekitar matanya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memilih tempat yang lain dari ini. Biar kutebak, kita akan ke Azure 45?"

Temari hanya menghela napas, sementara ayahnya mengangguk senang. "Sayang sekali Kankurou dan Kaede tak bisa ikut."

Keluarga Sabaku menggunakan lift ke lantai teratas menuju restoran Azure 45. Gaara tak pernah nyaman berada di restoran ini karena para pengunjung lain pasti berbisik-bisik ketika melihat hubungan nama restoran itu dengan warna matanya.

Di Azure 45 mereka dibimbing menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela dengan pemandangan Tokyo Tower yang megah. Tapi kali ini bukan Tokyo Tower yang menarik perhatian Gaara, melainkan tamu ayahnya yang sudah datang lebih dahulu itu.

Terutama pada anak gadisnya yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Sakura..."

* * *

"Hiashi!" Pria asing itu berseru pada ayahnya. Hiashi Hyuuga berdiri dari kursinya untuk menjabat pria itu.

"Minato!" Kedua pria itu saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Karena ayahnya berdiri, Hinata pun ikut berdiri. Disamping pria bernama Minato itu berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah tersanggul rapi, ia tersenyum pada Hinata. Sementara disamping wanita itu berdiri...

Naruto Uzumaki.

Salah satu teman Sasuke. Tidak, tidak hanya teman. Mereka bersahabat. Hampir seperti Gaara dengan Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa kabar Kushina?" Hiashi mengecup punggung tangan ibunya Naruto.

"Sama seperti dulu, Hiashi. Kulihat kau juga begitu." Dia meletakkan tangannya di punggung putranya. "Ini putra kami, Naruto."

"Hai," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Hinata hampir terkikik ketika melihat Kushina mencubit lengan Naruto, membuat si pirang itu berjengit kemudian dengan sopan menjabat tangan Hiashi. "Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Minato, Kushina, inilah putriku, Hinata Hyuuga." Hiashi memperkenalkan dirinya. Hinata tersenyum manis pada teman ayahnya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Senang bertemu anda. Saya Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata menjabat tangan kedua orang dewasa itu dengan mantap.

"Kau membesarkan putri yang cantik, Hiashi. Dia mirip sekali dengan Hikaru." puji Minato.

"Ya, hampir seperti kopi karbonnya!" seru Kushina. "Dan kurasa... kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal." kata wanita itu, matanya berbinar-binar jail sambil menyenggol putranya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Entahlah... Rasanya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." kata si pirang.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kalian 'kan satu sekolah!" seru Kushina kemudian memberi putranya pandangan tak setuju.

Sebelum Kushina bisa memarahi Naruto lebih lanjut, Minato sudah menyela. "Sebaiknya kita semua duduk." katanya, dan kelima orang itu pun duduk melingkari meja bundar tersebut. Hinata duduk diantara Kushina dan ayahnya. Sementara Naruto duduk diapit oleh ayah ibunya. Sehingga kedua remaja itu duduk saling berhadapan.

Wajah Hinata merah padam mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Hanya karena mereka satu sekolah dan mata yang unik ini, bukan berarti Naruto bisa langsung mengenalnya. Dugaan Hinata adalah pasti Naruto tak pernah ikut dengan Sasuke saat si Uchiha itu menjahilinya.

Setelah semua pesanan diambil, Hinata hanya terdiam saat para orang dewasa mulai mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan ternyata pria itu sedang mengamati sesuatu di bawah meja dengan intens.

_Mungkin handphone-nya_, pikir Hinata.

Si pirang itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sekitarnya, apalagi Hinata Hyuuga. Yah setidaknya Hinata bisa bersyukur karena yang datang malam itu Naruto Uzumaki, dan bukan seseorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Setidaknya ia tahu Naruto tak mungkin membeberkan tentang makan malam ini ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Atau... begitulah dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto, kamu ingin tukar tempat sama Ibu supaya bisa ngobrol dengan Hinata?" Kushina tiba-tiba mengusulkan saat ia menyadari kedua remaja itu sediam batu.

"Terserah Ibu saja." jawab Naruto sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" seru Kushina sambil duduk merapat ke suaminya.

Naruto dan Hinata masih tetap diam meskipun sudah duduk bersebelahan. Bahkan Hinata, gadis yang suka melamun dan berpikir tak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan di saat-saat yang canggung seperti ini.

"Kimonomu bagus." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari cowok itu sudah menyimpan handphone-nya dan sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia terkejut ketika Naruto menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

_Ya aku tahu. Kau sama-sama di klub sepak bola seperti Sasuke, dan kau teman akrabnya_. kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Orang tua kita memang suka sok tahu dan bilang kita sudah saling kenal." lanjut Naruto kemudian tertawa.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Jadi... Kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas sebelas... Sama sepertimu."

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto sangat kaget seperti habis melihat hantu. "Benarkah?" serunya. "Ah, pasti kita tidak pernah sekelas ya?"

"Sebenarnya... kita sekelas di Matematika, Bahasa Jepang dan Olahraga."

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Ya Tuhan... Aku berani sumpah aku tak pernah melihatmu! Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung! Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi aku ini memang kuper."

Hinata terkekeh mendengar pernyataan pria itu. Fakta bahwa ia tak menyadari seluruh sekolah mengenalnya betul-betul aneh. Tapi Hinata bersyukur masih ada orang rendah hati seperti ini di kelompok Sasuke.

"Tidak... Bukan kau yang salah. Aku memang pendiam di sekolah."

Seandainya Naruto lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mungkin ia bisa menyadari alasan mengapa Hinata tak begitu mencolok.

* * *

Di masa lalu, waktu Gaara pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha Gakuen, seketika itu juga pemuda berambut merah itu membuat banyak gadis jatuh cinta padanya. Tak sedikit dari gadis-gadis itu begitu mendambakannya sampai mereka diam-diam menulis Mrs. [nama depan] Sabaku di halaman pertama buku pelajarannya. Sementara itu sebagian yang lain menggoda Gaara habis-habisan. Hingga pada suatu hari, hati Gaara pun tertambat pada seorang gadis.

Dan gadis dari masa lalu itu sekarang duduk disampingnya dalam acara makan malam keluarga ini.

Kalau takdir itu manusia, dia pasti manusia dengan tingkat keisengan luar biasa.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau ibuku ternyata teman lama ayahmu."

"Mungkin kalau dulu kau memberitahu ibumu tentang hubungan kita, ini tak akan begitu mengejutkan."

Meskipun penampilan luarnya terlihat seperti model yang baru keluar dari halaman majalah fesyen, Sakura Haruno sebenarnya adalah anak pingitan yang di umur delapan belas tahun masih tak diizinkan pacaran oleh ibunya. Hal itu jugalah yang menjadi salah satu pemicu bagi Gaara untuk memutuskannya sebelum umur hubungan mereka mencapai lima bulan.

"Tapi sekarang... Kurasa ibuku tak akan keberatan kalau kita..."

"Jangan berpikir tentang itu," Gaara memotongnya. Ia menyesap sampanyenya, "Hubungan kita sudah selesai."

"Aku tahu," Mata gadis itu menjadi sayu, "Aku hanya berandai..."

Mengapa harus cewek ini sih yang jadi anak teman ayahnya? Sekarang ia akan berpikir macam-macam dan menduga mereka akan dijodohkan. Dulu mungkin ia tak keberatan dengan ide itu. Tapi setelah putus dari Sakura ia tak mau lagi memberi komitmen pada gadis lain. Si cewek berambut pink itu sudah memberinya cukup banyak pelajaran.

Bayangan akan pertengkarannya dengan Hinata tadi sore kembali lagi di kepalanya. Gaara menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, kemanapun asalkan bukan ke arah Sakura.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terpaku pada seorang gadis. Ia bersumpah gadis sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Gaara memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada orang itu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berbalik untuk mengobrol pada orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Gaara mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Apakah pertengkaran itu betul-betul memengaruhinya sampai-sampai ia berfantasi melihat wajah gadis itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" Nada cemas Sakura menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Ya, tak masalah."

"Gaara..." Sakura memulai lagi, namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara memberi sinyal pada seorang pelayan.

"Bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Aku siap memesan."

Sakura tahu kalimat itu menandakan bahwa Gaara tak ingin berbicara dengannya.

* * *

Tanpa diduga-duga, sepanjang makan malam itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Dia dan Naruto mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Meskipun bisa dibilang pembicaraan itu satu arah, karena Naruto-lah yang lebih banyak bicara daripada Hinata.

Dalam waktu satu jam Hinata sudah tahu kalau Naruto membenci Kimia seperti ia membenci paprika, ia sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai pelajaran Olahraga, karena menurutnya hanya pada saat itulah ia bisa bermain di bawah matahari tanpa memeras otak sama sekali. Hinata juga tahu bahwa Naruto memelihara katak di rumahnya, berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dua kali seminggu, dan _dessert_ favoritnya adalah _death by chocolate_.

Seperti yang mereka nikmati saat ini.

Hinata sama sekali tak menduga Naruto ternyata orang yang _chatty_ seperti ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan kue dimulutnya. Ia baru saja selesai bercerita tentang salah satu katak peliharaannya yang mati dimakan kucing peliharaan ibunya.

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Hinata kalem.

"Oh ayolah! Aku sudah cerita panjang lebar. Kau pasti punya cerita juga. Kau memelihara sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak punya peliharaan." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Wah pasti membosankan sekali tidak punya peliharaan! Hmm... Apa sih obrolan cewek biasanya?" Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian sebuah seringai nakal muncul di bibirnya. "Aku tahu... Bagaimana dengan cowok? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merah manyala. Begitu Naruto mengatakan 'menarik perhatian', bayangan wajah Gaara Sabaku langsung muncul di benaknya.

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud usil Hinata. Hanya untuk meringankan suasana saja." Si pirang itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya melihat piring Hinata yang sudah kosong.

"Ya. Rasanya aku ingin satu porsi lagi. Tapi takut sesak napas karena obi ini."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa dulu? Siapa tahu habis dansa perutmu lebih rata?" Ia terkekeh.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada candaan Naruto. Ia melirik ayahnya dan menyadari ayahnya dari tadi sudah mengamati mereka berdua. Hiashi mengangguk pada Hinata, "Pergilah, Nak. Begitu selesai, pergilah ke bar. Kami akan pindah kesana."

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan meja dan mengambil posisi di lantai dansa. "Kau tahu..." Naruto memulai saat ia dan Hinata berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu yang lembut. "Bukan. Bukan. Kurasa kau sudah tahu mengapa orang tua kita mempertemukan kita seperti ini."

_Suaranya berubah,_ pikir pun tahu pembicaraan ini pasti serius. "Kurasa aku tahu... Tapi aku tak yakin."

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan padamu Hinata... Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan bersedia menikah dengan siapapun, kecuali dengan gadis yang kupilih."

Hinata menunduk, "Ya, kupikir juga begitu."

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukan pria yang tepat bagimu. Karena aku sudah menemukan gadis yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku." Hinata mendongak dan melihat pria itu tersenyum bangga.

Betapa bahagianya menjadi orang yang disukai oleh orang yang penuh semangat seperti Naruto. Pria dihadapannya ini seperti matahari, dia mempengaruhi semua orang disekitarnya agar bersinar seperti dirinya. Hinata pun tak terkecuali. Ia merasa bersinar berada di dekat Naruto.

"Seperti apakah perempuan yang beruntung ini?"

Cengiran Naruto melebar. "Oh, dia sangat cantik, pintar, baik hati, tidak sombong... Dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Rambutnya warna pink karena ibunya orang asing. Yak, rambut pink persis seperti itu." Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang di belakang Hinata.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, arah jam 3."

Naruto berputar dengan Hinata agar gadis itu bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat. Hinata mencari-cari rambut pink yang mencolok dan terbelalak ketika menemukannya.

Bukan gadis berambut pink itulah yang membuatnya terbelalak, melainkan pria yang berdansa dengannya.

"Cantik ya?" Bisik Naruto di telinganya. Mereka berputar lagi, membuat Hinata kembali membelakangi si pink dengan partner dansanya. "Hey, kurasa aku mengenal pria itu."

Tenggorakan Hinata tiba-tiba mengering.

"Ya, ya, aku mengenalnya."

Lagipula siapa lagi di Jepang ini yang punya rambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi seperti Gaara Sabaku?

* * *

Sejak kecil Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah orang yang terlalu ekspresif. Salah satu keahlian gadis itu adalah menyembunyikan perasaannya. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Begitu mengenali pasangan merah dan pink itu ternyata teman satu sekolahnya, Naruto langsung bergegas menyapa mereka, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa dan meninggalkan partner dansanya berdiri sendirian dengan canggung ditengah-tengah lantai dansa.

Hinata sangat menyadari pandangan aneh yang diterimanya dari pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa disekitarnya. Memakai kimono, bermata pucat dan berdiri sendirian seperti orang bodoh ditengah-tengah lantai dansa cukup untuk membuat gadis manapun berlari ke toilet dengan berlinangan air mata.

Tapi tidak untuk Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia melihat saat Naruto menyela dansa kedua orang itu, kemudian senyumannya berubah seratus kali lebih cerah saat mengetahui bahwa si gadis berambut pink di lantai dansa ternyata sama dengan gadis pujaannya.

Sakura Haruno.

Ketiga orang itu pun meninggalkan lantai dansa untuk berbincang-bincang. Keberadaan Hinata sepenuhnya terlupakan.

Si gadis Hyuuga menelan ludah sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak mungkin ia pergi ke bar sendiri tanpa Naruto. Orang tua mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya kemana Naruto dan Hinata tak yakin ia bisa menjelaskan kebenarannya tanpa memberitahu Minato dan Kushina bahwa putra mereka sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada gadis lain.

Terus berdiri di tempat ini pun bukan pilihan yang bijak. Karena itulah, Hinata diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari restoran itu dan langsung berjalan menuju lift.

Hatinya sakit, tentu saja. Orang macam apa yang tidak sakit hati setelah dilupakan seperti itu?

Hinata memencet tombol lift. Ia menghela napas dan menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka. Namun lift yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ia menengok ke atas dan menyadari bahwa lift tersebut masih berada di lantai 25.

Tapi, bahkan setelah lima menit lamanya, lift tersebut tak kunjung naik dari lantai 25. Hinata pun mulai frustasi. Hari itu bukanlah hari terbaik untuknya. Pertama Gaara, kedua Naruto, ketiga Gaara dan Naruto, dan sekarang lift ini pun ingin membuatnya marah!

"Persetan dengan mereka semua!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia tak peduli jika ada orang lain di koridor itu dan menganggapnya gila.

"Persetan dengan Gaara! Persetan dengan Naruto!" serunya lagi. "Persetan dengan lift bodoh ini juga!" Ia meninju pintu lift tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kapan kau akan terbuka bodoh? Kau ingin aku terus-terusan disini dan tersiksa bersama orang-orang itu?"

Hinata terus memukuli pintu lift itu. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah orang yang suka merusak barang saat marah. Namun saat ini, saat dia memukuli pintu yang terbuat dari aluminium itu, Hinata merasa sakit hati yang dirasakannya sedikit lebih berkurang pada setiap pukulannya.

"Kau bisa dipenjara karena pengerusakan terhadap properti orang lain."

Hal terakhir yang Hinata inginkan adalah orang sok tahu dan mencoba ingin menasehatinya. Harinya sudah cukup buruk dan ia tak ingin ada orang lain menceramahinya, apalagi mengasihaninya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." sahutnya dingin tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Sampai tanganmu luka pun pintu itu tak akan terbuka." kata orang itu tenang.

Hinata membeku, tangannya berhenti memukuli pintu lift yang malang itu. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik, saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa suara orang di belakangnya itu sangat familiar, terlalu familiar malah.

"G-Gaara?"

_Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Bukannya dia bersama Naruto dan Sakura tadi?_

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gaara mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan malah menjawab, "Pelayan restoran tadi memberitahuku lift itu macet, baru berfungsi kira-kira lima belas menit lagi. Kalau kau mau turun, gunakan lift lain yang ada di sayap timur. Belok kanan di ujung sana dan jalan terus." Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Tapi, belum lagi ia mencapai tiga langkah, suara lembut Hinata bergema di koridor sepi itu dan menghentikannya.

"T-Tunggu."

Gaara menoleh, "Apa?"

"K-Kau mau kemana?"

Gaara memberinya pandangan dingin, "Bukan urusanmu." Ia berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Kemudian untuk yang kedua kalinya, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hinata Hyuuga mencengkeram lengan jasnya.

"Maumu apa sih?"

Cewek ini betul-betul membuatnya bingung sampai pada taraf menjengkelkan. Tadi sore dia bersikap seperti wanita jalang dan mengusirnya, dan sekarang?

Nada suara Gaara yang kasar membuat nyali Hinata ciut hingga ia melepaskan lengan jas pemuda itu. Dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya, "A-Apa kau m-marah karena kejadian tadi s-sore?"

Marah? Rasanya kata itu terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan emosinya. Dia bukan marah lagi. Dia murka! "Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ia pun kembali berjalan lagi.

"G-Gaara..." Namanya yang disebut gadis itu dengan lembut lagi-lagi meruntuhkan pertahanannya. "M-Maafkan aku..."

Kali ini tanpa menoleh Gaara berkata, "Maaf? Itu saja? Baiklah, kau kumaafkan."

"K-Kau masih marah..."

Cukup. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Gadis ini betul-betul mengetes kesabarannya. Mendadak Gaara berbalik lalu berjalan cepat ke arah si gadis Hyuuga. Dengan kasar ia mencengkeram rahang gadis itu, membuatnya mendongak ke atas.

"Ya, aku marah Hyuuga. Aku sangat marah. Dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu membuatku makin marah. Kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu, hm?" Cengkeramannya pada rahang Hinata menguat, membuat gadis itu terkesiap kesakitan, "Kau tahu? Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

"T-T-T-Tidak..." Suaranya pecah sekarang, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Namun Gaara tak peduli.

"Aku ingin mencekikmu, Sayang. Aku ingin sekali mencekik lehermu yang indah ini." Ia mendorong Hinata ke belakang, kemudian menegaskan kalimatnya dengan menekankan ibu jarinya ke nadi si gadis Hyuuga. "Aku ingin mencium bibirmu yang manis ini saat napasmu habis perlahan-lahan."

Gaara mendesak tubuh Hinata pada dinding di belakang, tangan kiri melingkari leher gadis itu sementara tangan kanan menahan kepalanya agar tak bergerak kemanapun. Pada kedua matanya yang pucat Gaara dapat melihat ketakutan, kengerian yang luar biasa.

Inilah yang kau dapatkan apabila mencoba bermain-main dengan Gaara Sabaku.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata, "Katakan padaku Hyuuga..." Tangannya tak berhenti menambah tekanan pada leher gadis malang itu, "Siapa temanmu yang akan menolongmu sekarang?"

Gadis yang ia tanyai tak mampu berkata apapun. Kedua tangannya tanpa daya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Gaara. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena pegangan pria itu justru makin mengencang. Rasa takut akan kehilangan udara membuat Hinata megap-megap untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Gaara menyeringai ketika mendengar suara tercekik gadis dihadapannya. Ia mengabaikan semua suara dalam pikirannya yang menjerit-jerit menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan gadis itu.

_Cewek ini pantas mendapatkannya_.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam, Sayang?" tanya dengan kebaikan yang dibuat-buat.

"L-L-L-Lep-Lepas..." Hinata berdoa pada apapun yang berada di atas sana agar siapapun lewat di koridor ini dan memergoki mereka.

"Tidak secepat itu, Sayang..." Seakan-akan belum puas melihat gadis itu kehabisan napas, Gaara pun menutup mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya, memblokir akses udara yang masuk melalui mulut gadis itu. Dengan kejam ia menggigit bibir Hinata hingga gadis itu menjerit.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang semula berusaha melepaskan pegangan Gaara pada lehernya sekarang berpindah ke rambut pria itu. Ia menggenggam rambut merah tebal itu kemudian menariknya sekuat tenaga. Namun pria itu tak bergeming.

Kepanikan membuat sisa udara dalam paru-parunya menipis. Dalam hati ia berpikir, _apa Gaara betul-betul akan mencekiknya sampai mati? _

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak bisa mati konyol seperti ini. Ia tak akan mati sebelum ia bisa membuat ayahnya bangga. Ia tak akan mati sebelum ia bisa membalas Sasuke. Ia harus bisa menjinakkan si Gaara Sabaku ini.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata melumat bibir pria yang mencoba membunuhnya ini. Gaara yang kaget ketika merasa Hinata membalas ciumannya mengendurkan sedikit pegangannya. Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menggigit bibir Gaara sekuat tenaga.

Pria itu mengumpat keras dan melepaskan ciumannya pada Hinata. Si Hyuuga mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan pegangan Gaara pada lehernya. Begitu cengkeraman besi pria itu lepas, tubuh Hinata jatuh lunglai ke lantai. Tanpa sadar Hinata menangis ketika merasakan oksigen kembali membanjiri paru-parunya. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus seakan-akan takut ia tak bisa bernapas lagi.

Gaara hanya terdiam melihat Hinata yang menangis di lantai. Rasa bersalah pun seketika datang menggerogoti harga dirinya.

_Apa sekarang kau puas? _tanya sebuah suara kecil dalam dirinya.

Entahlah. Bukannya merasa puas dia malah merasa seperti bajingan brengsek.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian ikut duduk disamping gadis itu di lantai. Punggungnya menyandar ke dinding, sementara sebelah tangannya melingkari bahu Hinata.

Gadis itu menegang ketika merasakan tangan Gaara menyentuhnya. Namun begitu tangan tersebut tak melakukan apapun untuk menyakitinya, ia kembali bernapas dengan normal. Karena takut Gaara akan marah lagi, Hinata tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tapi ia berbalik memunggungi pria itu.

"D-Dulu..." Hinata tiba-tiba memulai, mengagetkan Gaara, "A-Aku selalu membawa mobilku k-ke sekolah...".

Gaara tak berkomentar apa-apa. Lagipula hal itu 'kan yang pertama kali membuat mereka bertengkar?

Meskipun suaranya bergetar, Hinata tetap melanjutkan, "A-Aku sangat menyayangi mobilku. I-itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas." Ia melihat pada satu titik di kejauhan, seakan-akan menerawang kembali ke masa lalu. "Mungkin kau tak ingat... tapi aku yakin kau sudah pindah ke Konoha Gakuen waktu itu. Hari itu... ketika sekolah usai, aku kembali ke parkiran seperti biasa dan menemukan dua orang anak SMP sedang mencoret-coret mobilku dengan pilox berbagai warna."

Gaara terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Waktu aku mencoba menghentikan mereka... Sasuke dan _teman_-_temannya_," Ia menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhir, "...menahanku dan memaksaku melihat saat dua anak itu menulis kata-kata kasar tentang aku diatas _mobilku_." Hinata menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

Gaara tak pernah mencatat setiap perbuatan jahat yang dilakukan Sasuke di sekolah. Ia bahkan tak peduli. Gaara bahkan tak ingat ada kejadian seperti itu di sekolah. "Aku bersumpah aku tak terlibat sama sekali."

"Kita sudah membahas hal itu Gaara. Kau memang tak terlibat. Tapi kau juga tak mencegah. Sedangkan semua orang... Semua orang terlalu takut pada Sasuke." Ia kemudian menambahkan sambil berbisik, "Aku pun demikian..."

_Pantas saja ia jadi defensif begitu tentang mobilnya_, pikir Gaara. Tapi... meskipun gadis ini sudah menceritakan kejadian itu dari versinya, Gaara tetaplah teman Sasuke. Dan sudah menjadi peraturan tersendiri bahwa teman harus melindungi teman.

"Hey, mungkin Sasuke memang brengsek, tapi kalau kau mengenalnya dia sebenarnya tak begitu buruk."

"Entahlah Gaara... Mungkin kalau kau berada di posisiku... Kau akan mengerti."

"Aku tahu rasanya bagaimana kalau mobilmu dirusak seperti itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada dua anak SMP itu?"

"Mereka diskors, tentu saja. Tapi aku yakin mereka hanya pion yang disuruh orang lain. Anak-anak itu tak mengenalku, tak mungkin mereka mau menjahatiku."

"Maksudmu Sasuke yang menyuruh mereka?"

"Aku tak berkata begitu... Hanya saja jika dilihat dari situasinya, siapa lagi yang mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu?" Hinata sekarang berbalik menghadapi Gaara, bibirnya tersenyum lemah. "Sekarang kau tahu ceritanya... Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan sampai memutuskan tak mau membawa mobilku ke sekolah lagi. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus mengulang kejadian hari itu lagi."

Gaara mengernyit melihat senyuman perempuan itu yang begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata serta lebam-lebam yang muncul di leher dan rahangnya.

"Maaf aku tak memberitahumu tadi sore dan malah mengusirmu saat kau bermaksud baik padaku..." lanjutnya lagi.

Saat itu sangat ironis. Disitu yang berbuat jahat adalah Gaara, yang salah adalah Gaara, tapi yang meminta maaf malah korban kejahatannya.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf... lehermu..." Kata-kata permintaan maaf memang sangat asing di lidahnya. Karena itulah saat mengucapkan kalimat canggung itu Gaara menghindari pandangan Hinata.

"Iya." Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengelus lehernya yang biru-biru.

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Hinata, namun gadis itu takut menanyakannya. Bukan, bukan takut menanyakannya. Lebih tepatnya ia takut pada jawaban yang akan didengarnya.

_Seandainya saja tadi aku tak menggigit bibirnya, apakah ia akan terus mencekikku?_

Hinata bergidik. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya jika ingin tetap hidup sampai Hari Paskah nanti.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! Wooh its been quite long since my last update ne? Maafin keterlambatan aku yaa. Belakangan ini aku disibukkan banyak hal. Tapi untungnya yang paling bikin sibuk udah lewat. Sekarang aku punya free time satu minggu yang harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya! Yeiyy XD**

**Di chapter 9 ini... Sejujurnya sejauh ini yang paling sulit dibuat chapter yang ini. Disini Gaara agak sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa membuat Hinata sadar orang macam apa yang sebenernya sedang dia hadapi xD (Aku betul-betul menunggu komentar kalian mengenai Gaara di chapter ini XD). Lalu mengenai Azure 45... Aku sebenernya ga yakin disana ada lantai dansa apa engga, tapi demi kelangsungan cerita... anggap saja ada ya? :D**

**Aku sangat terharu sama banyaknya review yang aku dapat di chapter sebelumnya. Ada total 100++ reviews! Omaigaddd makasih banged yaa temen-temen semuaa! *HUGS KISSES AND CHOCOLATES ARE SENT TO YOU!* Makasih juga buat semua yang udah favorite cerita ini, juga yang udah favoritin aku sebagai author. You guys really made my year! XD XD**

**Oke deh, biasanya sekarang ini waktunya balesin review... namun... aku betul-betul minta maaf karena gak semua review bisa aku bales. Tapi aku janji (suer deh) aku bakal nyicilin balesannya! Pasti! Makasih banged yaa untuk kalian yang udah uber-uber aku supaya update ini cerita! Kalo kalian ga uber-uber bisa aku tunda makin lama nih updatenya (becandaaaaa). **

**Seperti biasa... Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, tolong follow account twitter aku yaa di http : / twitter . com / tiffanyefni (tanpa spasi) dan bagi temen-temen yang pengen ngobrol sama aku *GA ADA YANG MAOOO* (tapi gapapa lah siapa tau tar ada yang pengen kenalan) add aja pin bb ku di 21461d0d . Untuk temen-temen yang minta aku buat add facebooknya, maaf ya kalo aku ga add, sebenernya aku agak kesulitan nemuin page kalian karena nama yang kalian kasih kurang jelas. Akan sangat membantu kalau kalian PM aku alamat email kalian, ok? :D**

**Okeh, last but not least... Jangan lupa ya temen-temen untuk tulis kesan-kesan kalian mengenai cerita ini di review. Reviews are keeping this story alive! XD and always stay tuned! XD**

**Makasih banyak udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini *bows***

**See ya in the next chapter**

**xoxo**  
**shiorinsan**


	10. Hinata, Ino and Tenten

**Specially dedicated to my beautiful readers who had been waiting patiently for this story : D**

**Read on and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Aku bahkan ga bisa bahasa Jepang. Mustahil aku punya Naruto. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hinata, Ino, and Tenten**

Cuaca di Jumat siang itu amat cerah. Hanya terlihat beberapa awan _cirrus_ menggantung di langit sementara angin berhembus menyejukkan. Hari yang indah untuk dihabiskan di luar. Karena itulah, beberapa remaja Konoha Gakuen memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafetaria dan menyantap makan siang mereka di halaman belakang.

Termasuk Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis itu duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak bento yang hampir kosong, tangannya memegang sumpit, sementara mulutnya yang kecil mengunyah sepotong daging dengan seksama.

Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat sekelompok laki-laki yang bermain bola di tengah lapangan. Hinata tahu bahwa mereka tahu kalau diri mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh sekelompok gadis yang terkikik-kikik dari pinggir lapangan. Mereka bangga dengan efek yang mereka timbulkan pada gadis-gadis tersebut.

Hinata hanya menghela napas melihatnya.

Ia sudah menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini berkali-kali. Namun baru kali ini ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dan dengan perasaan yang sedikit lain dari biasanya. Ia terkejut menemukan dirinya tak begitu suka melihat perempuan-perempuan centil itu terkikik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah mencolok yang kebetulan sedang menggiring bola sepak.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir perasaan tersebut. Sejak kapan ia berubah jadi menyebalkan begini?

_Sejak Gaara Sabaku memasuki hidupku..._

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, baru ia melepaskannya.

_Gaara... _pikirnya lagi. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden yang terjadi di hotel, dan Hinata masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Cowok itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah Hinata selesai membagi salah satu rahasianya. Ia hanya duduk disana, kemudian mengeluarkan rokok, dan tetap duduk disana. Begitu mencium bau asap rokok, Hinata pun bergegas berdiri dan kembali ke restoran. Ia tak begitu suka dengan bau rokok, asapnya selalu membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ia setengah berharap Gaara akan mengejarnya... atau memanggilnya... atau apalah. Tapi lelaki itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tentu saja ia merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan Gaara dari ayahnya. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu tentang pertemuan mereka malam itu. Hinata sama sekali tak berniat membaginya dengan orang lain. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya kalau dia tahu Gaara mencekiknya? Ia juga tak mau membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayahnya kalau sampai dia tahu putrinya berciuman dengan pria lain persis di luar restoran tempat mereka makan malam dengan (orang yang kemungkinan akan menjadi) keluarga baru mereka.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

Si gadis Hyuuga terlonjak ketika mendengar pekikan nyaring dari kelompok gadis di pinggir lapangan. Kepalanya tersentak ke arah mereka, mencoba mencari penyebab kehebohan tersebut. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke Uchiha, salah seorang laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola, rupanya begitu kepanasan hingga ia melepas kemejanya. Otot-ototnya yang saling berkontraksi di bawah kulitnya saat ia berlari ditambah lagi dengan cucuran keringat yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari membuat gadis-gadis tersebut menggila.

Bukannya terpana pada Sasuke, Hinata malah merasa adegan tersebut begitu konyol. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha sangat konyol. Menurutnya, si Uchiha itu sengaja melepas bajunya hanya untuk mencari perhatian. Para pemain yang lain, termasuk Gaara, juga bersimbah keringat. Tapi si pria berambut merah yang wajahnya tak kalah tampan (bahkan menurut Hinata lebih tampan) dari Sasuke itu masih tetap berseragam lengkap, minus blazernya.

Mungkin memang sulit dipercaya, namun si pemalu Hinata Hyuuga pernah melihat Gaara bertelanjang dada sekali, dan ia harus mengakui, itu adalah salah satu pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Karena itulah... saat ini ia tak akan begitu keberatan kalau Gaara juga ikut melepas bajunya...

_HINATA HYUUGA! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini?_ omelnya sendiri dalam hati, wajahnya merah padam.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi... ia tak yakin ia mau membagi pemandangan tersebut dengan cewek-cewek mesum di pinggir lapangan yang mulai memotret Sasuke dengan kamera handphone mereka.

_Baiklah, ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan Gaara seakan-akan dia itu... dia itu..._

"Membuatmu mau muntah, ya?" Suara sinis tersebut membuyarkan pikiran Hinata. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis pirang berdiri dengan kedua lengan tersilang di depan dada.

"I-Ino?"

"Halo, Hinata." sapa gadis itu ramah. "Kulihat kau sendirian, jadi kupikir mengapa tidak menyapamu saja? Mumpung bel masih sepuluh menit lagi. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Belum pernah ada orang yang mau duduk bersamanya sejak Hanabi dan Neji pindah. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan. Apalagi orang yang mau duduk di sebelahnya ini Ino Yamanaka, salah satu gadis paling populer di Konoha Gakuen.

"Te-Tentu saja!" Hinata cepat-cepat memindahkan tas dan buku-bukunya agar Ino bisa duduk. Si pirang tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata, punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon dan menghadap ke lapangan.

"Sasuke tak pernah berubah. Dia akan terus begitu selamanya. Kekanak-kanakan. Menjijikkan." Ino mendengus dengan mata menyipit ke arah si pria berambut gelap.

Hinata mengamati wajah Ino. Berita bahwa Ino dan Sasuke putus adalah salah satu berita paling sensasional sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen. Semua orang tahu bahwa Ino yang memutuskan Sasuke, dan cowok itu tak menghabiskan waktunya dengan merajuk berlama-lama karena diputusi. Dengan cepat ia menyandang gelar sebagai _playboy_ nomor satu Konoha Gakuen. Belum lagi ditambah sifatnya yang sombong dan kurang ajar. Menurut Hinata, Ino punya banyak sekali alasan untuk membenci pria itu.

Namun, saat mengamati gadis disampingnya, ia tak yakin kalau si pirang itu sudah sepenuhnya merelakan mantan kekasihnya. Dari matanya, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Ino _mungkin_ masih merindukan Sasuke.

Si Hyuuga pun mengernyit sedih, kemudian menghela napas. Apalagi yang kurang dari Ino? Sudah cantik, cerdas, baik hati, setia... Hinata tahu betul di zaman sekarang kesetiaan adalah sesuatu yang berharga mahal.

Sasuke betul-betul tak tahu apa yang sudah dilepaskannya...

"K-Kurasa... d-dia memang b-berlebihan..." komentar Hinata.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian terdiam mengamati prianya masing-masing. Hinata tak bisa berhenti menatap Gaara. Sementara Ino, walaupun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah hinaan-hinaan untuk Sasuke, namun sepasang mata biru jernih tersebut tetap tak berpindah dari si Uchiha.

"Mmm... ngomong-ngomong, m-mengapa kau s-sendirian, Ino?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia baru menyadari hal tersebut saat melihat grup perempuan di pinggir lapangan. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, Ino biasanya selalu terlihat berjalan bersama minimal satu atau dua orang teman perempuannya, lalu... mengapa ia sendirian sekarang?

"Entahlah..." Ia berbalik untuk menatap Hinata, "Mendadak mereka semua tak begitu... menyukaiku. Kurasa satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka tetap di sampingku adalah karena aku pacarnya Sasuke. Sekarang, karena aku bukan lagi Ms. Uchiha..." Ia mendengus, "Mereka tak lagi punya alasan untuk menjilat sepatuku." Ia mengangkat bahu, "Sementara yang lain... aku tak begitu mengerti. Aku bersikap ramah pada mereka... Tapi mereka menjauh. Mungkin Elise sudah menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

Eh? Elise menyebarkan gosip? Kalau itu benar, Hinata pasti mengetahuinya. Karena sebagai seorang pendengar yang baik, tak ada gosip yang pernah terlewat oleh telinganya.

"Atau mungkin mereka hanya tak nyaman berada di dekatku. Kau tahu 'kan... kebanyakan cewek sudah membuat kelompoknya sendiri-sendiri. Sulit jika mereka harus berteman dengan orang baru." Ia tertawa hampa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia paham betul apa yang dimaksud Ino, dan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Dengan kata lain, walaupun alasannya berbeda, mereka berdua sekarang berada dalam satu perahu.

"Kau pasti berpikir..." Ino memulai lagi, "...Aku mendatangimu sekarang karena aku tak lagi punya teman. Yah, itu tak salah sih... Tapi percayalah, aku sangat menyesal karena tak memilih temanku dengan bijaksana." Hinata terpana mendengar kata-kata tersebut. "Kuharap, kau tak berpikir buruk tentangku..."

"K-Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" seru Hinata. "A-Aku sama sekali tak keberatan... berteman denganmu. M-Maksudku, b-bukan salahmu k-kalau dulu kau tak b-berteman denganku... A-Aku memang tak begitu m-mencolok... A-Apalagi ada Sasuke..."

Ya, Sasuke-lah penyebab semua ini. Gara-gara cowok itulah Hinata dan Ino berada di posisi mereka sekarang.

Hinata melirik Ino dan menemukan perempuan itu menatapnya dengan air mata menggenangi kedua matanya. Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau orang yang sangat baik." Mendadak ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat, sangat erat hingga membuat si gadis indigo hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"I-Ino..." Hinata meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Begitu si pirang menyadari ia hampir saja mencekik si gadis indigo, ia pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tak apa-apa." Dalam hati sebenarnya ia sangat senang Ino memeluknya. Belum pernah ada orang yang memeluknya seperti itu. Bahkan ibunya saja tidak.

"Jadi... kita teman sekarang?" Senyum Ino melebar, kedua matanya yang berwarna sebiru langit berkilau senang.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hinata antusias sambil mengangguk.

Momen bahagia tersebut tiba-tiba terputus saat sebuah bola sepak melayang tepat ke arah Ino. Grup laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan langsung panik saat melihat bola itu menukik ke arah gadis yang-paling-tak-ingin-dibuat-marah se-Konoha Gakuen. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan berteriak, "INO, AWAS!"

Sayangnya, reaksi Ino tak begitu cepat. Saat ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, ia malah membeku di tempat karena yakin bola itu akan mengenai wajahnya. Secara refleks ia memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menyerang wajahnya. Dulu sekali, waktu SD, sebuah bola sepak pernah menghajar mukanya. Karena rasa sakitnya membuat shock, waktu itu dia sampai pingsan di tempat. Kali ini pun mungkin tak akan begitu berbeda...

Hanya saja... saat-saat menyakitkan tersebut tak kunjung datang.

Ino membuka matanya sedikit, dan memekik saat melihat Hinata Hyuuga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kira-kira tahu apa yang sudah terjadi...

"YA TUHAN!" jeritnya.

Membiarkan wajahnya kena hantam bola mungkin adalah hal paling berani (atau paling bodoh?) yang pernah Hinata lakukan di hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut, yang ia tahu adalah ia tak ingin Ino terluka. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mencegahnya adalah dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka.

Hinata meringis saat merasakan darah membasahi tangannya. Pasti dia mimisan lagi. Ia juga bisa merasakan rasa besi yang familiar di mulutnya. Hantaman bola tadi pasti membuat gusinya berdarah. Ia menolak menurunkan tangannya, takut ia akan menangis kalau-kalau udara menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang mulai terasa perih.

"Coba kulihat wajahmu, Hinata." Hinata bisa merasakan Ino menyentuh tangannya. Ia menggeleng, tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak. "SIAPA YANG MENENDANG BOLA SIALAN ITU?" teriaknya pada para lelaki di lapangan.

Melihat semburan Ino, grup laki-laki yang tadinya heboh itu langsung diam tak bergeming. Mungkin jika seandainya Ino tak ada disitu, dan bola tersebut mengenai Hinata, mereka semua akan tertawa. Namun dengan kehadiran Ino, apalagi melihat gadis itu yang dengan khawatir membujuk Hinata untuk menurunkan tangannya, mereka tahu lebih baik daripada tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke pun terlihat kaget melihat Ino ada disana. Ia kemudian tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan lapangan untuk menghampiri si pirang di bawah pohon, diikuti oleh Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?" Sasuke berjongkok di samping gadis itu, matanya menelusuri tubuh Ino mencari-cari tanda bahwa gadis itu terluka, mengabaikan Hinata yang jelas-jelas sedang meringis sambil menutupi mukanya.

"KAU BUTA YA? JELAS-JELAS TADI BOLA SIALANMU ITU MENGHAJAR HINATA! SIAPA YANG MENENDANG BOLA ITU, HAH?" teriak Ino persis di telinga Sasuke. Si Uchiha, yang kelihatannya sudah terbiasa dengan ledakan amarah Ino, hanya tersenyum saat mendengar gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Hal tersebut hanya berarti satu hal, dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukan aku yang buta. Tuh, kembaranmu..." katanya sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke memang terkadang suka menggoda Ino dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Naruto kembar; mengingat rambut mereka berdua yang sama-sama pirang, mata mereka yang sama-sama biru, dan semangat mereka yang selalu meledak-ledak seperti gunung berapi.

Secara refleks Ino memukul pundak Sasuke. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh itu!" gerutunya.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang tadi secara spontan mengikuti Sasuke, bingung mengapa kakinya membawanya kesitu. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk mengambil bola, dan melihat apa Ino baik-baik saja. Namun, setelah melihat bahwa korban tendangan Naruto adalah Hinata, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit jengkel pada temannya itu.

Hanya sedikit.

Gaara berjongkok di samping si gadis indigo yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Karena Hinata mendengar lebih banyak orang berkumpul di sekelilingnya, ia makin membungkukkan badannya, seakan-akan berharap dengan begitu orang-orang tersebut akan pergi. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia tak ingin cowok itu melihatnya dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan air mata. Takut si Uchiha bermulut kejam itu akan melontarkan cemohan-cemohan yang mempermalukannya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar suara Gaara persis di sebelah telinganya. Secara otomatis ia merapatkan dirinya pada Ino, menjauhi Gaara.

"Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja!" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Gaara untuk Hinata. "NARUTO!" 'Kembaran'-nya Ino berjengit mendengar suara kasar gadis itu. "AYO MINTA MAAF PADA HINATA!"

"Eh..." Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, kini ikut berjongkok. Ia merasa tidak enak karena Hinata tak kunjung menurunkan tangannya. Ia takut gadis itu marah padanya, kemudian mengadukan kejadian ini pada orang tuanya. "M-Maafkan aku ya, Hinata. Aku betul-betul tak sengaja! Sumpah!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan, "I-Iya... T-Tidak apa-apa kok." Ia berharap setelah mengatakan itu Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi harapannya pupus saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang kasar menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajahnya secara paksa.

Bahkan sebelum matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata azure yang penuh ingin tahu tersebut, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang menarik tangannya itu.

Wajahnya memerah.

Ia pun menunduk.

Di sebelah Ino, Sasuke terdengar seperti berusaha menahan tawanya. Hanya di mata Sasuke saja-lah wajah Hinata terlihat lucu. Sementara di mata Gaara, Ino, dan Naruto, wajah yang belepotan karena darah dan air mata itu membawa kerutan di dahi mereka.

Ino mencubit lengan Sasuke, lalu melemparkan pandangan marah ke arahnya. "Berhentilah tertawa." desisnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku benar-benar menyesal, Hinata." kata Naruto sambil meringis. "Kumohon jangan menaruh dendam padaku." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil membungkuk.

"Eh... S-Sudah k-kubilang tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun... L-Lagi pula... kau t-tak sengaja..." kata Hinata yang kemudian menutupi hidungnya, takut lebih banyak darah akan mengucur.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Dia tidak mati ini." celetuk Sasuke, membuat Ino melayangkan cubitan lagi padanya.

"Kau harus ke klinik." kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Ia melepaskan dasinya, kemudian melipatnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. "Gunakan ini untuk menahan hidungmu. Ayo, kuantar."

Hinata tak menolak dasi pemberian Gaara. Namun, saat pria itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, ia hanya bisa terbelalak.

Kalau Hinata saja kaget karena sikap Gaara, bagaimana pula dengan dua orang berambut pirang yang hadir disitu? Mulut Ino dan Naruto terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O. Keduanya tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat, dan mereka dengar. Gaara yang berdiri sambil menawarkan tangannya pada Hinata kelihatannya terlalu ajaib untuk menjadi kenyataan. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedikit-banyak mengerti tentang situasi tersebut hanya terdiam mengawasi adegan di hadapannya.

"A-Apa?" Ino adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Gaara?" Ino berseru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, seakan-akan berusaha membentuk pertanyaan yang tepat untuk menanyakan keganjilan sikap pria itu.

"Kenapa?" Gaara mengangkat alisnya bingung ke arah kedua temannya yang mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seperti ikan yang dipaksa keluar dari aquarium itu. Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan gadis itu hingga ia berdiri.

Hinata memekik karena perbuatan Gaara yang mendadak tersebut. Kemudian sebelum ia bisa menyuarakan protesnya, cowok itu sudah mengangkat dan memanggulnya di bahunya.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan? T-Turunkan aku!" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, berusaha membuat Gaara menurunkannya.

"Gaara!" Suara Sasuke yang kasar membuat ke-empat orang lainnya terdiam. Gaara, Naruto, dan Ino tahu betul jika Sasuke sudah menggunakan nada suara yang 'itu', berarti ia tak ingin dirinya dibantah. Dan jika kau membantah, ia tak akan ragu menggunakan kekerasan.

"Apa?" sahut Gaara tenang. Tangannya melingkar dengan aman di pinggang Hinata agar gadis itu tak terjatuh dari bahunya.

"Turunkan cewek itu. Naruto yang menendang bolanya. Bukan kau. Biarkan dia yang membawanya ke klinik."

Gaara berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. Pandangannya mengeras, dan mulutnya membentuk satu garis tipis. Jika ada satu hal yang paling dibencinya, itu adalah jika ada orang lain yang seenaknya memerintahnya. Sasuke memang sahabatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak punya hak untuk memerintahnya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri." sahut Gaara dingin, sebelum melenggang pergi dengan Hinata di bahunya. Si gadis Hyuuga bahkan tak berani untuk berkata apapun. Secara naluriah dia tahu, jika ia membuat gerakan sekecil apapun yang bisa membuat cowok ini kesal, dia mungkin tak akan ragu untuk meremukkan pinggangnya.

* * *

"S-Sasuke?" Suara Ino pelan saat ia bertanya. Sentuhannya pada bahu Sasuke pun ringan, seakan-akan ingin menenangkan pria itu. Ia tahu dengan wajah yang menggelap seperti itu, berarti Sasuke marah, sangat marah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu marah. Karena sudah putus dengan cowok itu, seharusnya ini bukan lagi jadi urusannya. Namun, sepanjang pengetahuannya, Gaara dan Sasuke sudah seperti saudara. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Jadi, kejadian yang langka ini sangat memancing keingintahuannya.

"Dasar cewek kurang ajar." gumam Sasuke.

Ino mundur sedikit mendengar kalimat pria itu.

_Apa-apaan sih dia?_

"Bukan kau." sambung Sasuke sebelum Ino bisa menyemburkan amarahnya. "Si Hyuuga..."

"Memangnya apa salah Hinata?" desak Ino. Sejak dulu ia memang selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sasuke begitu dendam pada semua yang berbau Hyuuga. Dari Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan adik mereka yang paling kecil, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Sasuke melirik Ino sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada teman-temannya yang lanjut bermain bola tanpa dirinya dan Gaara. Karena Hinata sudah dibawa oleh si rambut merah, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membawa kembali bola sepak mereka ke lapangan, meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan mantan pacarnya.

Si Uchiha menghela napas, kemudian berdiri. "Malam ini, Elise mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Datanglah." Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Ino yang menatap punggungnya dengan bingung. Tapi, sebelum ia mencapai lima langkah, ia berbalik lagi, "Ajak teman barumu." katanya, diikuti seringainya yang khas. Seringai yang Ino tahu selalu ditunjukkan pria itu kalau dia baru saja merencanakan sesuatu yang brilian di dalam kepalanya.

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi dalam beberapa menit saja. Pertama, tingkah aneh Gaara. Kedua, sikap misterius Sasuke. Ia pun mengigiti kuku jempolnya, kebiasaan lama yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia frustasi.

_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Hinata, Gaara, dan Sasuke?_

Dilihat dari sikap mereka tadi, Ino yakin dirinya tak akan mungkin mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke... ataupun Gaara. Jadi... hanya tertinggal satu orang yang bisa ditanyainya.

Ino tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

Tak jauh dari bawah pohon tempat si gadis pirang duduk, berdiri sebuah pohon ek lain yang jauh lebih besar. Pohon tersebut memang pohon terbesar di seluruh Konoha Gakuen. Di dahan tertingginya, duduk seorang remaja berkulit cokelat. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat ke belakang menampakkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting. Meskipun kedua matanya terpejam, namun ia sepenuhnya sadar akan situasi yang terjadi beberapa meter di bawahnya. Ujung bibirnya tersungging sedikit saat ia mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari si Uchiha sebelum cowok itu kembali ke lapangan.

"Pesta, ya?" gumamnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sepanjang koridor menuju klinik sudah terjadi kehebohan sendiri di antara para murid Konoha Gakuen. Tangan-tangan menutupi mulut saat orang-orang berbicara di telinga satu yang lainnya. Namun, si pria berambut merah yang menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali tak memedulikan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lain dengan si gadis berambut indigo di lengannya, yang sejak memasuki gedung SMA langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Gaara sudah memindahkan Hinata dari bahu ke lengannya ketika di tengah jalan ia sadar bahwa membawa si Hyuuga dengan memanggulnya di bahu bisa membuat darah yang mengucur dari hidung gadis itu makin deras.

"G-Gaara-kun... t-terima kasih... t-tapi a-aku bi-bisa berjalan se-sendiri... k-kau bisa m-menurunkanku sekarang..." protes Hinata lemah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia jelas-jelas sangat sadar, dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan menusuk dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor.

_Gaara menggendong cewek! _

_Benarkah? _

_Siapa itu? _

_Aku tak tahu... _

_Siapa sih cewek itu? Menyebalkan sekali! _

_Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba mau membawanya?_

"Tanggung. Sedikit lagi sampai." sahut Gaara singkat. Dan benar kata pria itu, belum lagi Hinata bisa memprotes, hidungnya sudah mencium bau antiseptik khas ruang klinik. Gaara pun membawa Hinata ke salah satu tempat tidur di pojok ruangan, kemudian membaringkan gadis itu di atasnya. "Kurasa Ms. Koko sedang makan siang... Kau harus menunggu disini."

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak menunggu disini, lalu mau menunggu dimana lagi?"

"B-Bukan itu..." Hinata menekankan dasi di hidungnya makin kuat. Dasi yang semula berwarna merah itu kini makin menggelap akibat darah yang merembes pada bahannya. "K-Kenapa kau b-bersikeras membawaku kesini?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar, lalu duduk di samping Hinata di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian, bel tanda makan siang berakhir berbunyi. Hinata terkesiap, dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Ia meninggalkan tas serta kotak makan siangnya di bawah pohon. Dan ia bahkan belum ke loker untuk mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya!

Namun, sebelum Hinata bisa meninggalkan klinik, Gaara menahan lengannya.

"Kau masih mimisan... Disini saja..." katanya sambil berbisik.

Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Gaara harus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak, membuat dirinya sadar bahwa saat itu hanya ada dia dan si rambut merah di klinik tersebut... berduaan...

Hinata bisa merasakan darahnya mengucur makin deras.

"Aku sengaja membawamu, agar aku bisa bolos Matematika." Hinata nyaris tersedak setelah mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke Gaara, dan menemukan cowok itu menyeringai ke arahnya. "Habis ini Matematika, 'kan? Aku bisa beralasan kalau aku menemanimu yang sedang sakit di klinik."

_Oh, begitu..._

Jadi itu alasan sebenarnya. Sedetik tadi Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa Gaara mungkin memang mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi... ternyata dia hanya memikirkan kesempatan bolos. Hinata bisa merasakan hatinya sedikit melesak. Ia menolak mengakui bahwa ia kecewa karena Gaara ternyata tak peduli padanya.

"A-Aku mengerti..." jawabnya pelan.

Gaara pun turun dari tempat tidur. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa menunggu Ms. Koko sendirian, 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk tanpa suara. Si rambut merah membalas anggukannya, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. "Semoga cepat sembuh." katanya sebelum meninggalkan klinik tersebut.

Baru kali itu Hinata berharap dalam hati agar kesialan menimpa seseorang. Ia tak tahu darimana pikiran brutal ini berasal. Dia merasa marah, sangat marah, karena Gaara memanfaatkannya untuk bolos matematika. Percuma saja tadi waktu-waktu yang ia habiskan untuk merasa berdebar-debar karena cowok itu. Saat ini ia merasa dirinya adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia.

_Kuharap dia tersandung sesuatu, lalu kakinya patah._

* * *

Tanpa menunggu Ms. Koko, Hinata mencuci muka di klinik, lalu mencari obat yang dia tahu bisa menolong mimisannya. Setelah selesai, ia bergegas lari menuju loker untuk mengambil buku Matematika-nya. Pundaknya merinding saat menyadari bahwa koridor sudah kosong-melompong, yang berarti kelas sudah dimulai dari tadi.

_Untung aku punya dasi ini sebagai bukti._

Hinata meremas dasi pemberian Gaara di tangannya. Ya, walaupun sudah memanfaatkannya, tapi setidaknya Gaara sudah dengan baik hati memberikan dasinya dan membiarkan Hinata mengotorinya.

_Tapi, bukan berarti dengan begitu ia langsung tak bersalah_, pikirnya dongkol.

Setelah mengambil buku matematikanya, Hinata berlari keluar untuk mengambil tas serta kotak makan siangnya. Ia terkejut saat tak menemukan apapun di bawah pohon tempatnya duduk tadi. Berbagai skenario negatif pun mulai bermain dalam otaknya.

Hinata tidak keberatan kalau tempat makannya dibuang ke tempat sampah. Tapi kalau tasnya? Ia jelas tidak rela. Beberapa catatan pelajaran penting masih ada di dalam situ. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung melesat ke tempat sampah terdekat yang berada persis di luar gedung SMA untuk mencari tasnya.

Namun tidak menemukan apapun.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya. Dengan panik, Hinata berlari menuju tempat pembuangan akhir sampah Konoha Gakuen yang terletak di belakang gedung perpustakaan. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar betapa lelahnya kakinya akibat ketakutan yang menjalar di setiap sel tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon...kumohon..." gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Apakah ini hukum karma karena ia sudah menyumpahi Gaara?

Ia mengutuki kebodohannya.

Begitu sampai di tempat paling bau se-Konoha Gakuen itu, Hinata tak membuang waktunya dan langsung membuka bak sampah untuk mencari tasnya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu harus merasa lega atau menangis karena tak menemukan tasnya disitu.

Setelah berada kembali di dalam gedung SMA, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kehilangan tasnya. Sejak Neji dan Hanabi pindah, sudah lima kali ia kehilangan tas. Ia beruntung karena dalam lima tas yang hilang tersebut, ia tak menyimpan satu pun catatan berharga di dalamnya, hanya _handphone _dan buku teks, ia tak begitu keberatan.

Namun sekarang...

Hinata menggigit bibir.

_Mengapa semua ini selalu terjadi padaku? _jeritnya dalam hati.

* * *

Pintu kelas itu bergeser. Ms. Anko, guru matematika yang sedang menyelesaikan suatu soal transformasi geometri di papan, menghentikan penjelasannya dan menoleh kepada Hinata Hyuuga yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan pakaian kusut dan rambut berantakan.

Alisnya yang indah melengkung ke atas, "Apakah kau mempunyai penjelasan atas keterlambatan dan penampilanmu ini, Miss... umm siapa?" Dia memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat nama si gadis bermata pucat tersebut.

"H-Hyuuga..." sahut Hinata pelan. Wajahnya menunduk malu karena ia sadar seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu tertuju padanya.

"Ah, ya. Hyuuga. Jadi...?" Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, menunggu penjelasan Hinata.

"Eh... umm... S-Saya habis dari k-klinik..." Hinata tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tergagap. "M-Mimisan..."

"Benarkah? Ada yang bisa membuktikannya?" tanya Anko tajam. Walaupun gadis ini tak pernah berbuat macam-macam di kelasnya, ia tetap tak pernah menolerir keterlambatan. Apalagi kebohongan. Begitulah prinsipnya.

"Erm..." Hinata melangkah masuk ke kelas, kemudian dengan canggung menyerahkan dasi berlumuran darah yang dari tadi digenggamnya. "I-Ini..."

Ms. Anko hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat benda itu. Ia tak membuat gerakan untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. "Benda menjijikkan apa itu?" dengusnya.

"I-Ini... d-dasi... y-yang s-saya gunakan u-untuk menahan darah s-saya tadi..." jelas Hinata pelan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyeletuk dari belakang, "Mungkin itu cat, Miss!" Tanpa melihat pun Hinata sudah tahu siapa itu. Dan seperti aba-aba, seluruh kelas pun ikut tertawa bersama orang itu.

"Diam!" bentak Ms. Anko, membuat kelas yang gaduh tersebut kembali sunyi. "Kau tak mengerti pertanyaanku, Ms. Hyuuga. Aku tak ingin bukti bahwa kau mimisan. Yang kuinginkan adalah bukti bahwa kau ada di klinik. Ms. Koko tahu kau ada disana?" tanyanya tajam.

Hinata menggeleng pasrah.

"Tuh, 'kan... Paling tadi dia bolos." Kali ini Hinata melirik sedikit, dan benar saja. Sasuke memang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Rasanya ia ingin meninju wajah cowok itu.

"TIDAK!" Sebuah suara lantang tiba-tiba membuat Ms. Anko, Hinata, beserta seluruh kelas menoleh. Ternyata Ino Yamanaka sudah berdiri dari kursinya. "Dia bersama Gaara, Miss! Saya melihat mereka di klinik tadi."

Kalau tadi Anko hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sekarang dia sudah menaikkan kedua-duanya. Jelas-jelas ia tertarik dengan semburan mendadak Yamanaka Ino. "Benarkah yang dikatakan Miss Yamanaka, Miss Hyuuga?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Seluruh kelas terdiam sekarang, memasang telinga mereka baik-baik untuk mendengar jawaban si Hyuuga pemalu. Mereka tentunya tak percaya kalau Gaara benar-benar menemani Hinata di klinik. Tapi karena yang mengatakan hal tersebut Ino Yamanaka, kecil kemungkinan hal tersebut hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Hinata memainkan ujung blazernya, sementara seluruh kelas menunggu jawabannya dengan napas tertahan. Begitu mulutnya bergerak untuk berkata, "I-I-Iya..." dalam seketika kelas pun pecah dalam keriuhan. Ada yang berbisik-bisik memulai gosip, ada yang tertawa karena tak percaya, ada yang tak peduli dan tetap mengejarkan matematika, bahkan ada yang langsung _update_ status twitter.

"SEMUANYA TENANG!" teriak Anko sambil memukul meja. "KAU!" Ia menunjuk Takafumi, si orang yang _update _status di tengah jam pelajaran, "Detensi nanti pulang sekolah! Kemarikan handphonemu!" bentaknya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Sabaku menemani Hyuuga di klinik? Itu urusannya!" serunya pada kelas itu, kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata lagi, "Lalu, Ms. Hyuuga, dimana Mr. Sabaku sekarang?"

Hinata menolak mengatakan bahwa Gaara bersamanya adalah karena ia ingin menghindari pertanyaan ini. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana Gaara sekarang! Ms. Anko akan menuduhnya berbohong kalau ia memberikan jawaban negatif.

"_Well_?" Dia menekan suaranya. "Dimana dia?"

"D-Dia..." Hinata mulai memainkan jarinya, "D-Dia... D-Dia m-meninggalkan s-saya t-tadi... Saya t-tak tahu d-dimana dia sekarang..."

Anko terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia mengamati Hinata, mengamati penampilan gadis itu, menganalisis wajahnya, membaca matanya, mencari-cari tanda kebohongan. Selama bertahun-tahun mengajar Matematika di Konoha Gakuen, Anko sudah menghadapi banyak sekali murid dengan bermacam-macam kasus. Hanya dengan menatap mata seorang anak saja, ia sudah tahu apakah anak tersebut berbohong atau tidak. Remaja-remaja itu pikir mereka bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, namun di hadapan Anko, mereka semua terlihat seperti buku terbuka yang siap dibaca.

Jika si Hyuuga ini berbohong, maka ia adalah aktris yang sangat hebat karena ia bisa menyembunyikan kebohongannya dengan baik.

Namun, dari cara anak itu bergerak, kegugupannya, serta suaranya... Anko tahu anak ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Maka ia pun berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk, Ms. Hyuuga. Keberadaan Mr. Sabaku akan kita urus nanti." Anko kemudian berbalik kembali ke papan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Hinata nyaris bersorak mendengar keputusan Ms. Anko. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan bergegas mencari tempat duduk. Ia berhenti saat melihat Ino melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Saat itu Hinata merasa sebuah bunga baru saja mekar di hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang teman, yang benar-benar teman, menyimpankan kursi untuknya. Gadis berambut indigo itu juga nyaris berteriak senang saat melihat tasnya sudah ada di bangkunya.

Begitu ia duduk, Ino mencondongkan badan ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Aku yakin kau tak akan tinggal di klinik. Makanya kubawakan tasmu kesini." katanya sebelum memberi Hinata kedipan.

Hinata merasa ia baru saja mendengar lonceng dari surga serta para malaikat bernyanyi dengan menggunakan harpa di telinganya. Air mata bahagia menggenangi matanya. Ia rasanya ingin loncat dan memeluk Ino. Namun menahan dirinya karena tahu mereka sedang berada di tengah pelajaran. Bisa-bisa nanti dia menemani Takafumi di detensi.

"_Thank you so much_." bisik Hinata pada Ino. Namun si gadis pirang hanya melambaikan tangan sambil terkikik.

"_Don't mention it!"_ sahutnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Pemandangan ini memang luput oleh murid-murid lain di kelas. Namun, tetap tak terlepas dari pengawasan seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang duduk di barisan belakang. Mata abu-abunya memandang penuh benci ke arah si gadis bermata lavender.

* * *

BUK!

Hinata meringis pelan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang cukup keras mengenai bahunya. Ia menengok ke belakang, dan menemukan sebuah buntalan benang wol terjatuh di dekat kursinya. Ia mengernyit sebentar, kemudian melirik Elise Northway yang ternyata sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Seketika ia pun mengerti.

Ia mengambil buntalan benang tersebut, kemudian mengopernya pada Tenten, yang kebetulan duduk di belakangnya. "Umm, b-bisakah k-kau oper ini s-sampai N-Northway?" pintanya pelan.

Tenten hanya mengangguk sebelum memberikan buntalan berwarna putih tersebut pada orang di belakangnya. Hinata pun berbalik menghadap ke depan lagi, dan lanjut menyalin cara penyelesaian transformasi geometri dari papan.

Mungkin Elise Northway sedang bosan. Kemudian ia melihat punggung Hinata yang tak terhalang apapun, dan memutuskan menggunakan benang wol untuk kelas menjahitnya nanti untuk bermain lempar bola dengan sasaran punggung si Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata tahu seharusnya ia marah karena Elise dengan sengaja melempar buntalan itu padanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Bagi Hinata, lemparan seperti itu bukan apa-apa. Ia pernah mendapat perlakuan yang lebih parah.

BUK!

Ia bisa merasakan benda yang sama mengenai punggungnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, dan lumayan sakit. Hinata hanya menghela napas, kemudian mengambil buntalan wol itu kembali, dan mengopernya lagi pada Tenten.

"M-Maaf, merepotkan..." bisik Hinata saat menyerahkan buntalan tersebut kepada si cewek jagoan klub karate.

Tenten hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Hinata bersyukur Tenten-lah yang duduk di belakangnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan buntalan tersebut seandainya yang duduk di belakangnya orang lain.

BUK!

Kali ini Hinata harus mengigit lidah untuk menahan jeritan yang mengancam ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Lemparan Elise mulai menyakitkan sekarang. Hinata bisa merasakan punggungnya perih karena buntalan itu mengenai tempat yang sama berkali-kali.

_Dia bisa menjadi pelempar yang hebat untuk tim baseball_, canda Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sabar Hinata lagi-lagi memungut buntalan itu, kemudian mengopernya pada Tenten, yang kali ini wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Maaf..." Mulut Hinata bergerak tanpa suara saat meminta maaf pada Tenten. Mungkin cewek itu kesal karena dimintai mengoper buntalan itu berkali-kali saat ia sedang sibuk menyalin catatan. Sekarang, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat orang lain terlibat masalahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mendengar Ino berbisik dari sampingnya. Gadis itu memberinya pandangan khawatir.

BUK!

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara tersebut. Bukan suaranya yang membuatnya kaget, namun karena kenyataan bahwa ia tidak merasa sakit apapun di punggungnya saat mendengar suara tersebut.

Ino sudah menoleh ke belakang Hinata, dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

Hinata pun serta merta berbalik di kursinya untuk melihat apa yang si pirang lihat, dan ia langsung terbelalak.

Buntalan benang wol yang jadi masalah itu sekarang berada dalam genggaman kiri Tenten. Rupanya gadis itu menangkapnya persis sebelum buntalan tersebut mengenai punggung Hinata lagi.

Masih dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Tenten menengok ke belakang sekarang. "Kau sangat mengganggu, Northway." Kalimat itu ia ucapkan lumayan keras hingga menyita perhatian sebagian besar orang-orang di kelas.

Kemudian, tanpa seorang pun menduga, buntalan tersebut sudah meninggalkan tangan Tenten dan melesat tepat ke wajah Elise. Belum lagi Elise bisa mengelak, buntalan tersebut menghantam keningnya cukup keras, hingga kepalanya tersentak ke belakang.

"_BITCH_!" Elise meraung marah sambil memegangi jidatnya yang kena lempar.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU DI KELASKU?" teriak Anko gusar.

Semua pandangan langsung jatuh pada Elise, membuat gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri. "Saya bisa menjelaskan, Miss!" serunya. Hinata menatap tak percaya saat air mata menggenangi mata abu-abu gadis itu, sebelum ia mulai berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "S-Saya sedang menyalin dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba cewek itu melempar saya dengan buntalan benang wol! Kata-kata kasar saya tadi itu impulsif!"

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya.

_Perempuan ini mengerikan..._

Hanya dalam beberapa detik ia mampu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti korban dan membuat Tenten terlihat seperti orang jahat.

BRAK!

Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara gebrakan dari sebelahnya, kemudian wajahnya berubah ngeri saat melihat Ino-lah yang menciptakan suara tersebut dengan menggebrak mejanya, sebelum berdiri dengan berisik dari kursinya.

"Yang dia katakan tak sepenuhnya benar, Miss!" seru Ino dengan kemarahan tertahan. "Saya jelas-jelas melihat _dia_," Ino mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Elise, "..melempari Hinata dengan buntalan wol itu! Jelas saja..."

Dari belakangnya, Hinata mendengar Tenten juga berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ino, menghentikan rentetan amarah si pirang itu, "Tenanglah, Yamanaka..." katanya sambil menekan pundak Ino, menyuruh si pirang duduk.

"Tapi..."

Sebelum Ino bisa memprotes, Tenten sudah berbicara, perhatian seluruh kelas sekarang jatuh padanya, bahkan Anko. "Saya memang melakukan apa yang dikatakan Northway." katanya tenang.

Anko menghela napas frustasi, "Ada apa dengan kelas ini hari ini? Mengapa mereka dari tadi terus membuat keributan?" gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah Tenten, kau dan Takafumi temui aku pulang sekolah." ujarnya dengan nada yang mengatakan 'Sudah cukup ribut-ributnya, ayo kita belajar lagi.'

"T-T-Tunggu, M-Miss Anko..."

Suara yang lembut dan gagap itu tak hanya membuat Ino dan Tenten kaget, namun juga Anko dan seluruh kelas. Begitu mereka semua menoleh, keterkejutan mereka berlipat ganda saat menemukan tak lain dan tak bukan si pemalu Hinata Hyuuga-lah yang menyela Anko dan sekarang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

Anko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Y-Ya," jawab si gadis indigo pelan, "Umm... Y-Yang d-dikatakan N-Northway dan T-Tenten tak s-sepenuhnya... b-benar..."

Ino menyeringai, Tenten mengernyit.

Hal ini mungkin hal paling berani yang pernah dilakukan oleh Hinata Hyuuga. Di kelas Matematika.

Karena Anko tak berkata apapun, Hinata melanjutkan, "T-Tenten s-sebenarnya menangkap wol itu... karena N-Northway t-terus melemparinya ke arahku..."

"BETUL YANG DIKATAKAN HINATA!" Ino tiba-tiba berseru dan berdiri lagi dari kursinya, mengagetkan semua orang. "Kalau Miss bersikeras menghukum Tenten, hukum juga saya!"

Seluruh kelas terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Ino, termasuk Hinata. Dia tak menyangka Tenten dan Ino akan terseret sejauh ini dalam masalahnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua di hukum. Maka, ia pun menetapkan keputusannya, "J-Jangan... Jangan h-hukum Tenten dan Ino, Miss. D-Dari awal... i-ini s-salah saya. H-Hukum saya s-saja!"

Anko hanya memberi keempat gadis tersebut pandangan datar, sebelum menghela napas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala drama yang diciptakan murid-murid kelas sebelas ini. Hari itu adalah Jumat sore, dan satu-satunya yang Anko inginkan adalah menyelesaikan pelajaran ini sesegera mungkin, agar ia bisa lebih cepat pulang.

"Kalian berempat, detensi nanti." Elise terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia sudah siap melancarkan protes, namun Anko menghentikannya, "Buat keributan lagi, dan kelas ini kena detensi sebulan."

Ultimatum tersebut sangat ampuh, karena tak seorang pun berani berkomentar setelahnya, dan sepanjang sisa kelas Matematika itu.

Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino kembali duduk. Keputusan Anko memang tak adil bagi mereka bertiga, namun entah mengapa bagi mereka hal itu kelihatannya tak akan begitu buruk. Setidaknya Elise juga kena hukum, dan mereka sudah melakukan apa yang benar. Lagipula, dihukum bertiga mungkin lebih baik daripada dihukum sendiri?

Ketiganya saling tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain, sebelum kembali menyalin catatan matematika mereka.

* * *

**A/N:** **Huaaa ampuni saya karena updatenya lamaaa banged. Waktu saya banyak kesita sama rl, ragnarok, dan lain-lain. Saya akan berusaha untuk nulis chapter selanjutnya dengan lebih cepat!**

**Mungkin setelah baca ini beberapa di antara kalian mikir, "ih si shiorinsan lebay banged sih, masa kena bola aja bisa mimisan?" Tapi itu fakta temen-temen, karena saya pernah ngalaminnya secara langsung =P**

**Anyway... Di chapter ini memang scene GaaHina gak terlalu banyak. Tapi chapter ini penting karena membangun hubungan antara cewek-cewek kece hehehe... Well, di chapter selanjutnya tentunya akan ada party, beberapa penampilan karakter yang jarang muncul, dan tentunya lebih banyak scene GaaHina, so stay tune!**

**Oke deh, sekarang waktunya saya balesin review-review indah yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini xD LOTS OF THANKS, HUGS, KISSES FOR YOU!**

**MeraiKudo: yoiii, moody seperti authornya kan? ;)**

**ulva-chan: maaf ya ulva-chan... chapter 11 insyaallah akan lebih cepat deh! : D**

**Natsume Yuka: yak yak ditunggu ya Yuka ;)**

**ririrea: nanti ada chapternya sendiri kok untuk jelasin dendam si sasuke-kun. hehe. tunggu aja ;)**

**Ai HinataLawliet: ehehehe, makaseeh. Gaara ama Hinata juga bilang makasih hehe. Yah, semakin cerita ini berkembang, akan semakin berkembang juga personality karakter" keasayangan kita. so stay tune! ;)**

**Cutie white: hmmm,,, masa Naruto ga bener sih? hehe.**

**little un-chan: halo un-chan! salam kenal jugaa! Selamat datang di Lawless xD**

**Kirara Yuukansa: iya nih si Gaara, maen cekek-cekek aja. NaruSaku sih kayaknya gak akan terlalu banyak hehe. Btw, aku udah folback kamu belom?**

**moe miaw: ahahhaa lucu namanya : D well, yak kamu bener! saya lagi sibuk cari tempat tinggal, pindahan, beli ini itu, dan seterusnya =P FB saya namanya Tiffany Efni. makasih yaaa udah sabar nungguin Lawless xD**

**shirayuki nao: weleh weleh, untung pak Hyuuga ama pak Sabaku gak kluar ya. Bisa berabe tuh kalo beneran keluar. harharhar. well, biarin aja kejadian depan lift itu jadi rahasia mereka berdua ;)**

**semutbeenhere: oke deeeehhh, diusahakan yaa GPLnyaa hehe. thanks udah favoritein! xD**

**triska brabanblabla: LOL, udah mogok makan? Semoga gak mati ya.**

**uchi hayui chan: eehhehe makasiiih. Hinata chan juga bilang makasih. *hugs* yah namanya juga genrenya dramaa. pasti akan ada banyak air mata. hehe.**

**ichsana-hyuuga: aiiih makasih ichsana xD eh loh? jatuh cintanya ama Hinata nih? bukan ama Gaara? wkwkwk jk.**

**uchan: waaah kamu bukan gaahina lover? *nangis gegulingan* ehehe, makasih yaa udah ngikutin Lawless, semoga setelah selesai cerita ini, kamu bisa berubah jadi salah satu diantara kami. nyehehehhee *ketawa jahat***

**kirei fanny: oh my god. aku ga nyangka ada penggemar BDSM baca ceritaku. wwkwkwkwk. hehehe, ditunggu yaa adegan lemonnya. hehe.**

**lonelyclover: makasih cloveeer. semoga author yang satu ini ga bikin kamu kesel dengan updateannya yang lama ya? T-T**

**Chikuma new: hello chikuuuu. gimana ulangannya? naik kelas ga nih? ehehhe.**

**Mayuna namikaze: hellooo, sejauh ini cuma kamu yang komentar tentang 'first love'-nya Gaara. Ya, cinta pertamanya Gaara ternyata bukan Hinata. kalo cinta pertamanya Hinata ga seru dong. hehe.**

**Urva chan: ehehhee selamat selamat! hadiahnya kapan-kapan yaa~ *kicked* ehehhe kissingnya emang sadis yaa. aku berusaha cocokin ama sifatnya Gaara. wkwk.**

**Erryta: wah, jadiannya masih lama nih kayaknya. sekarang aja masih pada labil begitu tuh dua makhluk. hehe.**

**Nara Aiko: yak sudah diadd dan kita sudah berteman di Facebook! xD**

**aieri: sasuhina? hmm... aku gak kuat... gak rela sih sebenernya. =( maaf yaa.**

**Micon: hello Micon! waaah seriusan kamu nangis? ga bohong? *ga nyante* berarti aku berbakat yaa nulis drama! woohooo xD yak, hanya kamu sejauh ini yang komentar mengenai alasan cekcoknya GaaHina. Dan kamu benar, itu sikap mempertahankan dirinya Hinata. ^ ^ baca terus yaa! (fbnya tar aku add!)**

**puputkawaii: suka gak suka, Hinata tetep akan harus bikin Gaara suka sama dia. Dia udah terlibat taruhan konyol itu sih. hehe.**

**mayraa: eehehhehe, aku senyum-senyum sendiri deh baca reviewnya mayraa. enerjik seperti biasa. wkwk. iyaaa aku bikin GaaSaku dikit soalnya aku ga tega liatnyaa. haha, itu munculin Sakura juga supaya Hinata panas aja. whahaha *dijambak Hinata* aww x( well, aku bersyukur may ngerti kenapa aku bikin Gaara kasar begitu. Tujuannya emang supaya Hinata tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Yah, kalo terlalu gampang dapetin Gaara jadinya gak seru kan ceritanya? hehe.**

**Nanairo zoacha: yah kamu ga log in sih,,, makanya updateannya lama ehehe *digaplok* saya becanda doang koook T-T**

**ck mendokusei: ehhehehe iya desti. kakak juga seneeeng banged kamu mau review. hehe.**

**Raito Lawliet: aaaaa, aku ga mau Hinata masuk ICU T-T bisa dihajar sama bapaknya Hinata tuh Gaara kalo ngapa"in pewarisnya. wkwk.**

**AyameHyuga: jangan benci Naruto yaa. Dia cuma agak bolot dikit aja. *dicakar Naruto* aduhhh T-T**

**AdeanaWinchester: uhh cara update? well, kamu buka account... trus buka tab 'Publish', klik 'Manage stories', abis itu klik 'Edit' di cerita yang kamu mau update. Abis tu buka tab 'Content/Chapters', nah di bagian agak bawah tuh ada box buat upload, nah kamu pilih deh dokumen yang kamu mau upload. Semoga penjelasannya membantu yaa. Baca terus! xD**

**zoi hyuuga: ahahah tenang ajaa, I'm not gonna quit until I'm done kok ^^V selama saya masih hidup akan saya lanjutin~**

**zoroutecchi: iyaaa! Naruto panjang umur! atau kamu yang emang punya feeling kuat ama Naru? ehehehe.**

**L. Riona: mantanan doang kok. ahaha, Sakura masa lalunya. Hinata masa depannya. hehehe.**

**Uzumaki Panda: okeh okeh, baca terus yaa Panda-chaan xD**

**p-chan: makasih p-chaaan! smoga chapter ini gak begitu mengecewakan yaa =")**

**Sora no Aoi: aku gak bisa mastiin sampe chapter berapa. yang pasti ga akan ampe 700 kok. haha. mungkin sekitar 20-an (?) atau kurang. hehe. masa sih Gaara jadi alim? O,O**

**atacchan: nyehehe ayo baca GaaHina teruuus. prospeknya lebih cerah loh daripada NaruHina *sotoy mode:ON* panggilnya shiorinsan ajaa. hehehe.**

**jeger: salam kenaaaal xD baca terus yaa *HUGS***

**OraRi HinaRa: ehhehe selama aku masih hidup, pasti akan kulanjutkan. wah kamu suka yaa liat yang sadis-sadis? hayooo ketauan! hahaha candaa. baca terus yaa xD B.A dilanjutin koook xD**

**yamanaka emo: oke oke akan saya lanjutkaaan. tapi jangan jadi pembaca numpang lewat aja dongg. semua author kan mau cerita mereka ada feedbacknya. hehehe : D**

**deweyy: ehehhe makasi deweyy xD. iyaa aku udah follow twitter kamu kok heheh.**

**ageha-davis: kalo lagi cemburu ya? hmmm... boleh dicoba juga... *garuk-garuk dagu***

**Airhy santi: ehhehee, hmmm, saran kamu bagus. aku tampung dulu yaa. makasih udah bacaa xD *hugsss***

**Takeo G. Bianchi: errr, apakah anda ini laki-laki? :O *just wondering***

**Rei-kun: ahahaha iyaaa gapapa kok Rei-kun! hmm, kayaknya Rei-kun ini penggemarnya SasuHina ya? iyaa, emang ada di chapter 8, Ino yang sengaja potong rambut karena alasannya manjangin rambut cmn karena sasuke suka cewe berambut panjang. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke bakal nyosor ama siapa aja yg rambut panjang... dia kan udah ada masalah sendiri ama Hinata. Well, sarannya Rei-kun suapaya SasuHina jadi sahabat aku tampung dulu yaa. Tapi aku ga janji bisa bikin loh~ hehe.**

**aam tempe: ehehhee makasih aam! *hugs* tapi udah balik ke jakarta lagi kan? hayooo! ayo ketemu! heheheh.**

**: what? sampe jam setengah empat pagiii? oh my goddd. aku kasih MSG gtuuu di ceritanyaa. eheheh *digebukin chara Lawless* gapapa kok SKSD, authornya juga suka SKSD sama readernya *nahloh!* salam kenal yaaa. baca terus! xD**

**Madam-Fain: FAIIIIN! ih senengnya akhirnya Fain review juga! Fain juga bisa ketipu yaaa. nyehehehe. yah, di cerita aslinya juga aku bingung kenapa Naruto mau temenan sama Sasuke. Jadi menurutku apapun yang bikin Naruto mau temenan ama Sasuke di manga, itu juga yang jadi alesan Naruto mau temenan ama Sasuke di Lawless. *kata-kataku bikin bingung ya? L* baca terus ya Faiin!**

**Wew, panjang banged daftarnyaaa. Saya ampe encok nulisnya. hehehe. Yah, seperti biasa, komentar-komentar mengenai adegan di chapter ini sangat saya nantikan. Senang? Kecewa? tuangkan semua di review yaa. Reviews are what making this story alives. xD**

**Yah daripada author banyak bacot mending undur diri dulu deh. hehehhe.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yah!**

**Love you xD**

**xoxo**  
** shiorinsan**


	11. Hinata Hyuuga's Hectic Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Adult/Mature theme, lime, a lil bit OOC-ness, alur yang agak sedikit ngaco, plus one OC (Elise). Pembaca dimohon kebijaksanaannya yaa.**

_Written for my lovely best-friend, the late __Jessica Jo__. May she rest in peace. Love you so much, sis._

-000-

**Chapter 11: Hinata Hyuuga's Hectic Night**

Suara dengkuran halus dapat terdengar dari kedua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang _king-size _tersebut. Mereka berdua membentuk huruf 'T' diagonal. Kepala si laki-laki berbantalkan perut si perempuan. Sebuah kipas angin yang menempel di langit-langit mengirimkan deru suara serta angin lembut yang melelapkan kedua orang tersebut. Tirai yang menutup jendela raksasa di kamar tersebut masih tertutup rapat, menghalangi sinar matahari masuk, membuat kedua orang itu tak tahu-menahu bahwa pagi telah tiba dan mereka berdua harus bangun untuk menghadapi... realita.

Bunyi getaran lembut yang diikuti oleh irama ringtone berisik dari sebuah telepon genggam mendadak terdengar dari meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengganggu ketenangan pagi itu.

Si perempuan-lah yang pertama kali mendengar bunyi menjengkelkan tersebut. Ia menemukan dirinya menggeliat di tempatnya serta sedikit meronta-ronta akibat 'suatu' benda berat yang menahan perutnya. Matanya masih setengah tertutup, namun ia cukup sadar untuk merasakan denyutan hebat yang berdentum-dentum di kepalanya. Suara ringtone handphone yang membangunkannya tak menolong sakit kepalanya. Bunyi itu membuat denyutannya makin parah.

Sambil mengerang tangannya berusaha mencari-cari handphone berisik tersebut. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, ia langsung menekan tombol _reject_ tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang meneleponnya.

Dan saat itulah ia sadar.

Kedua mata lavendernya terbuka lebar saat ia mengamati handphone di tangannya dengan seksama. Walaupun jenis handphone itu sama dengan punyanya, tapi barang itu bukan miliknya! Ringtone-nya jelas-jelas berbeda!

Lalu... milik siapa?

Dia meletakkan Blackberry tersebut di sampingnya. Bukan hanya handphone, ranjangnya pun terasa asing. Sejak kapan _springbed_-nya berubah jadi _waterbed_?

Mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, gadis itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar tempatnya berada. Ini jelas sekali bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak sebesar ini dan jelas-jelas tidak menggunakan kipas angin! Kamarnya menggunakan AC!

Ia terkesiap saat 'benda' yang sejak tadi mengganjal perutnya tiba-tiba bergerak. Pandangannya otomatis turun untuk melihat benda tersebut. Ia menahan jeritan kaget yang hampir keluar dari tenggorakannya saat melihat pria berambut merah itu tertidur pulas dengan berbantalkan perutnya. Pikirannya serta merta menjadi liar. Berbagai hal buruk mengenai apa yang mungkin ia lakukan dengan lelaki ini di malam sebelumnya menyerang benaknya.

Saking paniknya, Hinata merasa jantungnya hampir keluar lewat mulutnya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi gadis itu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi karena sesuai penglihatannya, lelaki itu masih berpakaian, sementara dirinya sendiri masih memakai pakaian dari malam sebelumnya.

Lalu... apa yang terjadi?

Si gadis menyerah mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Mengingat hanya membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Karena itulah ia kembali membaringkan kepala pada bantal di belakangnya sambil menatap wajah lelaki yang masih pulas di atas perutnya. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak berada dalam situasi seperti ini, ia mungkin akan tersenyum melihat mulut si lelaki yang terbuka sedikit. Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti dirinya sehari-hari. Saat tertidur seperti ini laki-laki itu terlihat polos dan... menggemaskan.

Wajah si gadis sontak memanas.

"G-Gaara..." Ia berbisik lembut. Ia sudah memutuskan, kalau dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, mungkin cowok itu tahu. "Gaara..." cobanya lagi.

Lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Maka si gadis bermata lavender pun mulai mengguncang kepalanya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh tato 'Ai' misterius milik si lelaki yang merupakan salah satu daya tariknya terhadap kaum perempuan. "Gaara..." bisiknya lagi. Ia takut apabila ia meninggikan suaranya, cowok itu mungkin akan terbangun karena kaget. Dan dari pengalaman, si gadis tahu bahwa terbangun karena kaget bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat kesal dan menyebalkan.

Gaara yang kesal adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya pagi itu.

Setelah beberapa bisikan serta guncangan kemudian, Gaara masih tetap pulas. Maka si gadis pun mencoba cara lain. Ia menahan kepala Gaara, sebelum membebaskan dirinya dan kemudian meletakkan kepala lelaki itu perlahan-lahan di atas kasur.

Ia pun kemudian membungkuk di atasnya.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang dulu selalu ibunya lakukan untuk membangunkannya. Ia tak tahu apa cara ini juga akan bekerja pada orang lain. Tapi ia tetap akan melakukannya.

Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Gaara. Kemudian, dengan sangat halus, ia meniup lubang telinga lelaki itu. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Wajahnya memerah, memerah, dan memerah setiap kali ia mengulanginya. Hingga akhirnya si lelaki berambut merah tersebut menggeram sambil menutupi telinganya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia pun terbangun. Mata _azure_-nya menatap bingung pada gadis yang membungkuk di atasnya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya bingung. Suaranya serak.

Hinata menawarkannya sebuah senyuman kecil sambil mengamati saat kesadaran perlahan-lahan merasuki lelaki itu.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Hinata lembut.

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dan duduk menghadap gadis itu. Kerutan jelas-jelas berada di dahinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Eh? Uhh..." Hinata kaget atas pertanyaan yang mendadak itu. "S-Sedikit... pusing."

"Hanya sedikit?"

"B-Begitulah."

Gaara memberinya pandangan tak percaya. "Biar kuambilkan aspirin."

"T-Tunggu," Hinata menahan tangan Gaara saat lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Tu-Tunggu sebentar." Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "A-Aku perlu tahu apa yang terjadi." Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari Gaara. Wajahnya menunduk malu saat lelaki itu menuruti permintaannya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Benar-benar di sebelahnya, sangat dekat hingga kedua paha mereka bersentuhan. "D-Dimana kita sekarang? Dan... uhh... m-mengapa k-kau ada disini bersamaku?"

"Ini kamarku." jawabnya singkat. Ia sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Hinata mendapat firasat kalau jawaban untuk pertanyaan terakhir akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang panjang. "Apa hal terakhir yang bisa kau ingat?"

"Eh?" Hinata memejamkan matanya. Denyutan kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi saat ia kembali berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Semuanya terlihat begitu kabur. Ia bahkan mengalami kesulitan saat mencoba mengingat hari apa kemarin. "A-Aku tak ingat apapun..."

Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Gaara menepuk bahunya. "Pelan-pelan saja. Pertama kali _hangover_ memang menyakitkan."

_Hangover_? Benarkah dia _hangover_? Selama ini ia hanya menyaksikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengalami hal tersebut. Ia sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya. Tunggu, kalau dia _hangover_ itu berarti... semalam dia... mabuk-mabukan?

"A-Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi semalam?" Suaranya dipenuhi kepanikan saat Hinata mencengkeram lengan Gaara dan menatap cowok itu lekat-lekat, seakan-akan memohon kepadanya untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang tak kau inginkan, jangan khawatir." katanya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menepati janjinya mengambil aspirin.

Ya, Hinata memang khawatir Gaara mengambil keuntungan darinya saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada itu. Hinata takut kalau-kalau semalam ia tanpa sadar membocorkan rahasianya. Rahasia tentang taruhannya dengan Sasuke.

Namun, jika dilihat dari sikap lelaki itu yang begitu tenang dan terkendali (tidak seperti ketika di the Ritz malam itu), ia masih bisa berasumsi kalau semalam dirinya tak mengatakan apapun yang bisa membahayakan jiwanya.

Hinata memandangi Gaara yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Si rambut merah membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka saat ia mencari-cari aspirin di lemari kabinet. Si Hyuuga menghela napas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke arah bajunya. Ia memang masih berpakaian seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Sebuah _tube top _merah dan celana selutut. Hanya saja, blazer yang juga semalam dipakainya tak tampak dimanapun.

"Blazer yang kau pakai semalam ada di mobilku." Gaara tiba-tiba berkata seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu. Ia telah kembali dari kamar mandi dan sekarang menyodorkan segelas air beserta dua butir aspirin pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih saat mengambil gelas dan aspirin dari tangan Gaara.

Setelah meneguknya, Hinata merasa ingin berbaring sekali lagi. Tapi ia menahan keinginan tersebut. Ada banyak hal yang perlu ia cari tahu sekarang.

"Kau mau ganti baju?" Gaara menawarkan saat melihat Hinata yang tampak tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, ia itu langsung berjalan menuju kloset pakaiannya dan menarik keluar sebuah kaus abu-abu. Dilemparnya kaos tersebut hingga tepat mengenai kepala Hinata. "Pakai itu." katanya.

Dia sendiri tanpa malu-malu langsung melepas baju yang tampaknya juga ia sejak semalam, kemudian menggantinya dengan sebuah kaus hitam. Namun itu belum seberapa, karena beberapa saat kemudian tanpa pemberitahuan Gaara mendadak menurunkan jeansnya. Hinata pun sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kaus yang diberikan lelaki itu.

_Orang ini betul-betul tak tahu malu_, pikir Hinata.

Bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dengan lelaki ini? Padahal terakhir kali yang Hinata ingat, lelaki itu meninggalkannya di ruangan klinik dengan dasinya yang bernoda darah.

_Dasi_...

Ingatan baru tiba-tiba membanjiri kepalanya. Dasi! Ya, benar sekali! Dasi-lah yang merupakan awal dari semua ini. Karena dasi sialan itulah awalnya Hinata menyetujui permintaan Ino. Sedangkan keberadaan dasi pembawa masalah itu sendiri sekarang tak jelas entah dimana.

"Apa kau akan mengganti bajumu atau kau mau aku melakukannya?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Gaara menyeringai ke arahnya. "T-Tidak usah. A-Aku bisa sendiri."

Hanya saja tak seperti Gaara, Hinata masih punya urat malu dan menolak untuk mengganti bajunya dengan kehadiran pria itu.

"Tidak usah lepas bajumu. Langsung pakai saja. Lepas saja celana itu. Kelihatannya sempit sekali." Gaara benar. Celana itu memang sempit sekali. Karena dari awal celana tersebut memang bukan miliknya. "Nih, pakai ini." Ia melemparkan sepasang celana boxer ke arah Hinata. Kemudian bersandar pada lemari di belakangnya sambil mengamati si gadis yang berada di atas ranjang, seakan-akan menunggu gadis itu untuk melepaskan celananya. Ketika Hinata sama sekali tak membuat gerakan untuk melepas celana sempitnya, Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Well_?"

"A-Aku... A-Aku..." Ia terbata-bata, bingung bagaimana mau mengutarakan keinginannya tanpa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau ke toilet?"

Hinata punya firasat kalau dari awal lelaki itu tahu ia tak nyaman di bawah pengawasannya. Dan pada saat yang sama lelaki itu juga menolongnya agar ia tak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, ya." Hinata bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menyeberangi kamar menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa kaus dan celana boxer yang diberikan Gaara. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat lelaki itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

_Dasar aneh_.

"Kalau sudah selesai, turun saja. Kita bicara di bawah." Gaara berteriak dari luar kamar mandi, yang dibalas Hinata dengan teriakan "Baik!" dari dalam.

Hinata menghela napas lega saat mendengar pintu kamar Gaara terbanting tertutup. Entah mengapa ia merasa lebih lega setelah mengetahui lelaki itu menunggunya di bawah, bukan di luar kamar mandi ini. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya saat melihat kamar mandi di hadapannya. Jujur saja, ia iri melihat bath tub berkaki milik lelaki itu. Ia iri melihat tempat pancuran miliknya. Dan, demi Tuhan! Orang itu bahkan punya _jacuzzi_ sendiri di dalam kamar mandinya! Sesuatu yang selalu diidam-idamkan Hinata sejak dulu. Namun karena ukuran kamar mandinya tak sebesar kamar mandi ini, keinginan tersebut menjadi mustahil.

Apakah Gaara akan marah kalau dia mencoba pancuran itu sebentar? pikir Hinata takut-takut. Ia ta akan marah, 'kan?

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata pun langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan melangkah ke bawah pancuran.

_Memangnya siapa sih yang bisa menolak godaan untuk mandi?_ Begitulah pikir si pewaris Hyuuga.

Siraman air pertama yang mengenai kulitnya secara spontan merilekskan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan seketika pikirannya pun melayang kembali pada kejadian-kejadian sehari sebelumnya...

-000-

Kembali ke sore hari ketika mereka bertiga, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten baru saja keluar dari kelas detensi mereka, Elise Northway dengan sengaja menyenggol Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan pantatnya menyentuh lantai lebih dulu. Tenten harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan Ino agar gadis itu tidak mencakar muka Elise Northway yang melenggang pergi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Begitu Ino tenang dan Hinata telah berdiri kembali, saat itulah ide cemerlang tersebut muncul di kepala si gadis pirang.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian kalau kita pergi ke pestanya si Northway malam ini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut disambut dengan penolakan Hinata dan anggukan bersemangat dari Tenten. "Aku belum pernah ke pesta!" kata si cewek berambut cokelat. "Pasti rasanya menyenangkan sekali, berdansa sepanjang malam," katanya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"A-Aku tidak suka pesta." kata Hinata dengan nada mencicit. "Apalagi pestanya Elise Northway. Pasti ada Sasuke disana. Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Oh ayolah Hinata! Tidakkah kau ingin membalas si Northway? Kita harus membalasnya!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita kalahkan dia dalam pestanya sendiri!"

"Me-Mengalahkannya...?"

Tenten menyela, "Maksud Ino, kita harus tampil lebih cantik dari Northway dan mengalahkannya di pestanya sendiri."

"T-Tampil lebih cantik?" seru Hinata tak percaya. "Elise Northway jelas-jelas lebih cantik. B-Bagaimana mungkin o-orang sepertiku bisa mengalahkannya?"

Ino mendadak berhenti, kemudian berbalik menghadap si gadis Hyuuga, kedua tangannya menepuk pipi pucat gadis tersebut. "Siapa bilang Elise lebih cantik darimu? Kau seratus kali lebih cantik darinya, Hinata! Tidak, seribu kali malahan! Kau hanya bersikap rendah hati dan tak menunjukkannya!" seru gadis itu berapi-api.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pujian Ino padanya. "T-Terima kasih, Ino. T-Tapi... Tapi... A-Aku tetap tak mau pergi. K-Kalian berdua pergilah. J-Jangan biarkan aku m-merusak kesenangan kalian."

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam setelah kalimat tersebut. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata selalu pulang dengan berjalan kaki, dan karena detensi ibunya Ino tak bisa menjemputnya, Tenten pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar kedua temannya itu dengan mobilnya. Karena itulah saat ini mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lapangan parkir yang sepi tersebut menuju sebuah Honda Civic abu-abu milik si gadis berambut cokelat.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil, Ino mendadak berkata, "Memang nanti pasti ada Sasuke, karena dia yang mengundangku." Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya. "Awalnya aku memang tak mau datang, tapi setelah kelakuan Elise padamu..." Ia menengok ke arah Hinata yang duduk di belakang, "Kupikir kita harus membalasnya. Lagi pula, bukan hanya ada Sasuke nanti. Orang-orang penggila pesta yang lain pun pasti akan datang." Ino mulai menghitung satu-satu kenalannya yang mungkin akan datang. "Ada Suigetsu, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara..." Pipi Hinata merona ketika mendengar nama lelaki berambut merah itu disebut.

Akhir-akhir ini hal itu memang tak terhindarkan. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Gaara seakan-akan merupakan pemicu yang membuat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa sih antara kau dan Gaara?" tanya Ino. Matanya yang biru melebar penuh ingin tahu. "Itu pertama kalinya loh Gaara mau menggendong cewek di hadapan anak-anak lain."

"Eh... emm..." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Tangan yang berada di pangkuannya mendadak terlihat menarik. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa. M-Mungkin d-dia merasa bersalah?"

"Tapi yang menendang bolanya tadi 'kan Naruto?"

Tenten yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya tiba-tiba berbicara, "Jangan bohong, Hinata. Aku tahu ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sabaku." Gadis itu memberi Hinata pandangan jail melalui cermin.

"A-Apa?"

"Waktu itu aku pernah melihat Sabaku menggendongmu masuk ke mobilnya." Ia menyeringai pada Hinata. Seringainya melebar saat melihat wajah gadis itu memucat. "Setelah itu kalian bolos, kan?"

"WAH! SERIUSAN?" pekik Ino bersemangat. "BENARKAH ITU HINATA?" Ia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan berita tersebut.

"B-Bukan. A-Aku d-dipaksanya i-ikut." Hinata tak berani melihat ke depan. Ia membungkukkan badan dan menempelkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Tenten?" tanya Ino.

"Aku kebetulan sedang izin toilet dan melihat mereka berjalan ke parkiran. Karena penasaran, kuikuti saja. Bukannya aku usil atau apa. Tapi, ayolah! Hinata dan Gaara? Berduaan? Siapa sih yang tak curiga?" Ia terkekeh. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Apa ini semacam... hubungan rahasia seperti di novel-novel? Karena Gaara populer sementara Sasuke tak begitu menyukaimu, jadinya kalian berdua memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kalian dari orang lain?"

Analisa Tenten yang bak detektif membuat Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sebelum gadis itu bisa menyangkalnya, Ino sudah lebih duluan berkata, "Oh, jadi itu alasannya mengapa Gaara mau menggendongmu! Sampai ngasih dasi segala! Wow!" Kemudian ia mengernyit, "Oh... my... god! Aku baru ingat!" Ino berseru sambil menepuk dahinya. Secepat kilat ia mengeluarkan handphonenya. Hinata mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menjelaskan keadaannya pada mereka berdua. Namun Ino mengangkat tangannya, "Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Aku menyimpan alamatnya di..." Dengan semangat ia menggeser layar iPhone-nya. "...sini! Biar kutebak alamatmu Hinata!" Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tinggal di blok 5 nomor 2 dekat rumahnya Gaara, kan?"

Hinata sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana alamat rumahnya bisa sampai ke handphone-nya Ino. "I-Iya..."

"Sudah kuduga! Gaara pernah memesan bunga dari tokoku untuk diantar ke alamat itu! Waktu itu dia tak menyebutkan nama. Hanya bilang bunga itu untuk gadis pemilik rumah itu. Tak kusangka kalau rumah itu milik_mu_! Kau suka bunganya, Hinata? Aku yang merangkai itu untukmu loh," katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Nah, kau sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi." kata Tenten. "Mengaku sajalah, Hinata. Rahasiamu aman bersama kami, kok." Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah Ino. "Bolos bareng, digendong, dikirimi bunga, kalian beneran... pacaran, kan?"

"H-H-Hentikan!" Hinata berseru dengan nada tinggi. "A-Aku tidak pacaran dengan Gaara."

Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"S-Semua yang kalian katakan benar, k-kecuali satu hal. A-Aku tidak pacaran dengan dia. L-Lagi pula orang seperti Gaara mana mungkin mau dengan orang sepertiku." Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan sambil berbisik. "A-Ada alasan mengapa semua i-itu terjadi..."

Untuk kedua kalinya sore itu, Ino dan Tenten terdiam akibat kata-kata dari Hinata.

"_Well_..." Ino memulai, memecahkan keheningan. "Aku punya waktu banyak untuk mendengar ceritamu. Kau akan ikut pesta kan? Ada Gaara loh..." Alis Ino yang pirang bergerak naik turun dengan sugestif. "Tidakkah kau mau mengembalikan dasi itu pada pemiliknya?"

Tentu saja maksud Ino adalah dasi merah yang tersimpan di dalam tas Hinata.

"Aku belum mencucinya."

"Oh, kembalikan saja itu padanya. Toh, tidak ada orang yang sadar kalau dasi itu kena darah. Ayolah Hinata!"

Hinata menghela napas kemudian dengan berat hati mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang akibat inersia saat Tenten meningkatkan laju mobilnya. "Kita harus bergegas. Kudengar berdandan itu butuh waktu lama?"

-000-

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia harus mengakui, setelah _make up _dan _hair do _yang diberikan Ino padanya, ia terlihat lebih... beranikah ia mengatakannya? cantik. Rambut indigonya yang lurus kini sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Perubahan yang menyenangkan. Secara keseluruhan, Hinata menyukai penampilannya. Kecuali satu hal.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat ujung rok yang hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. "I-Ino... A-Aku tak yakin bisa mengenakan ini?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang mendadak muncul di belakang Hinata. Wajahnya terkejut mendengar kalimat yang barusan gadis itu katakan. "Apa kau bilang? Rok itu terlihat menakjubkan, Hinata!"

Hinata sontak berbalik untuk memastikan pengelihatannya. "Tenten?" tanyanya tak percaya. Rambut Tenten yang biasanya berbentuk dua cepolan di atas kepalanya kini tergerai anggun mencapai pinggangnya. Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak melihat betapa berbedanya Tenten dengan rambut cokelat bergelombangnya. "R-Rambutmu terlihat indah..."

Mendengar pujian si gadis indigo, wajah Tenten memerah. "Benarkah?" Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah. "Ino yang menyarankannya."

Karena keduanya sama-sama tak punya pengalaman dalam lapangan _dress up_ maupun_ make up_, si gadis indigo dan si _brunette _bergantung sepenuhnya pada saran-saran yang diberikan oleh si model berambut pirang, yang saat ini sedang menggunakan _curl iron_ untuk mengikalkan bagian bawah rambut panjangnya.

Kloset pakaian Hinata, yang hanya dipenuhi oleh sundress-sundress, t-shirt, dan kimono sama sekali tak bisa digunakan untuk menandingi Elise Northway. Sama halnya dengan si tomboi Tenten yang kloset pakaiannya dipenuhi oleh hoodie-hoodie, t-shirt, serta bermacam-macam pakaian tradisional lainnya. Oleh karena itulah, saat ini mereka berada di kamar Ino Yamanaka, yang jumlah koleksi dalam klosetnya bisa menyaingi koleksi sebuah butik.

"Bibiku seorang desainer. Dia yang memberikan baju-baju itu untukku." kata Ino saat Hinata dan Tenten mengagumi koleksi pakaiannya. "Orang tuaku tak mungkin memberikanku semua ini."

Hinata dan Tenten harus mengaku bahwa mereka terkejut saat tiba di rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Sepanjang hidup mereka, Tenten dan Hinata memang selalu hidup di lingkungan perumahan papan atas. Mereka tak menyangka saat menemukan bahwa rumah Ino berada di lingkungan perumahan kelas menengah. Namun, meskipun ukuran rumahnya tak seberapa dibandingkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Ino sama sekali tak terlihat minder. Tidak, malahan Hinata-lah yang dibuat minder saat ibunya Ino dengan ramah menyambut mereka. Ia iri pada suasana rumah Ino yang begitu... _rumah_.

Setelah merias wajah kedua temannya, Ino membiarkan Tenten dan Hinata memilih pakaian yang mereka inginkan dari kloset pakaiannya. Tenten memilih sebuah _dress_ hitam yang mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian tersebut bersama sepasang _ankle boots_. Rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai memberinya kesan anggun dan berkelas.

"_Elise Northway is going down, going down, going down..._" senandung Ino saat melihat Tenten selesai berpakaian.

Lain Tenten, lain pula Hinata.

Tidak seperti si _brunette _yang langsing, Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang satu ukuran diatas Ino mengalami kesulitan dalam memilih pakaian yang _muat _untuknya.

Pada akhirnya Ino memilihkan _tube top _serta rok mini untuk si gadis Hyuuga. Namun, setelah memakainya dan menghabiskan lima menit menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Hinata tak yakin ia akan ke pesta dengan menggunakan pakaian tersebut. Ia meringis, bisa-bisa sebelum sampai rumah ia sudah masuk angin dengan pakaian seminim itu. Lagi pula, _tube top_ membuat dadanya terlihat dua kali lebih besar. Kalau ayahnya melihatnya bisa-bisa ia dipecat sebagai anak.

"Ada apa, gadis-gadis?" Ino menghampiri kedua temannya dengan ujung rambut ikal sempurna. "Oh my god, Hinata! Kau terlihat cantik sekali!" Ia berseru pada temannya yang pemalu.

Mendengar pujian Ino, kepercayaan diri Hinata sedikit membengkak. Meskipun kedua tangannya tak berhenti menarik-narik turun rok mini yang dipakainya. "T-Terima kasih, Ino. Kau juga terlihat menawan." komentar Hinata pada dress floral yang dipakain Ino. "T-Tapi... Umh, Tidakkah kau punya sesuatu yang lebih... panjang u-untukku?"

Senyum Ino sedikit memudar, Ia mengerutkan kening saat berusaha mengingat-ingat isi klosetnya. Ia pun kembali mencari-cari dalam lemari tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah celana denim selutut. "Bagaimana dengan ini? Bokongmu akan terlihat seksi memakainya. Gaara pun tak akan bisa berpaling." godanya.

Wajah Hinata tak berhenti memerah saat ia berusaha mengenakan jeans tersebut. Separuh karena kata-kata Ino yang terus terngiang, separuh lagi karena ia merasa malu. Jeans tersebut sangat sulit dikancing akibat pinggulnya yang besar. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap berhasil mengenakan denim tersebut. Meskipun rasanya tak terlalu nyaman.

Sebelum ketiga gadis itu berangkat, Ino memberikan sebuah blazer pada Hinata. "Pakai ini." katanya. "Supaya tidak masuk angin." Ia mengedip pada Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi.

Sekali lagi ia mengecek isi tas tangannya. Handphone, check. Dompet, check. Tissue, check. Dasi-nya Gaara, check. Yak, dia siap pergi ke rumah Elise Northway. Bukan untuk berpesta. Tapi seperti yang tadi dikatakan Ino. Hanya untuk menunjukkan pada gadis sombong itu bahwa ia juga bisa berdandan. Dan tentunya, mengembalikan dasi di tas tangannya ini kepada pemiliknya.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Yamanaka, malam itu Hinata, Ino dan Tenten tidak langsung berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Northway. Alasannya, Tenten sedang mengidam makan _vongole bianco _di Bistro Garden, sehingga ketiga gadis itu mampir dulu ke restoran tersebut selama satu jam.

Untuk malam itu, Hinata menelepon ayahnya yang (untungnya) sedang berada di Cina untuk urusan bisnis dan mengatakan bahwa malam itu ia akan pulang agak larut. Ayahnya tidak menyanyakan selarut apa ia akan pulang malam itu, maka Hinata pun tak memberitahunya. Tapi ayahnya berpesan agar ia selalu berhati-hati dan tetap menjaga agar baterai handphonenya jangan sampai habis. Menurut Hiashi, dalam keadaan darurat apapun, handphone adalah benda utama yang harus selalu ada bersamamu. Selain itu, Hiashi mewanti-wanti Hinata agar selalu mengaktifkan handphonenya supaya ia bisa mengecek keadaan putrinya itu setiap saat.

Ketika mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Northway sekitar jam setengah sembilan, tempat itu ternyata sudah penuh oleh remaja-remaja hormonal yang dipenuhi semangat pesta. Ruang tamu keluarga Northway, yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi lantai dansa, telah padat oleh pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa sambil menggesekkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Hinata menatap ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mendengar musik yang keras membuat Tenten begitu bersemangat hingga ia langsung terjun ke lantai dansa. Ketika Hinata hendak memanggil temannya tersebut, seorang lelaki, yang ia duga seniornya, tapi tak tahu siapa namanya, sudah mengajak Tenten berdansa.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ketika menoleh, ia menemukan Ino-lah yang melakukannya. Gadis itu menariknya menuju salah satu sofa.

"Kita duduk disini saja!" seru Ino keras melawan kencangnya musik. "Aku akan ambil minum untukmu, kau tunggu disini ya!"

Hinata mematuhi kata-katanya dan duduk manis di sofa tersebut. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya. Matanya mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba mengenali wajah setiap orang yang hadir di tempat itu. Sejauh ini, belum sekalipun ia menemukan Elise Northway.

Ketika pandangannya jatuh ke pintu masuk, Hinata terkesiap. Ternyata bukan dia, Ino, dan Tenten-lah tamu yang datang paling terlambat. Masih ada orang lain yang ternyata datang lebih lambat dari mereka.

Gaara dan Sakura.

Hinata bisa merasakan perasaannya campur aduk saat ia melihat Sakura yang memeluk lengan Gaara dengan posesif. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Berbagai pertanyaan saling berkejaran di benaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura bersama Gaara? Apa Gaara tadi menjemputnya? Apa mereka bertunangan? Tapi Naruto kan suka sama Sakura! Dan Naruto itu temannya Gaara, seharusnya ia tahu itu dan tidak mencomot gadis yang disukai temannya!

_All's fair in love and war_, oh yah mengapa quote tersebut mendadak muncul di kepalanya? pikir Hinata jengkel.

Mendadak Hinata merasa dirinya sangat konyol. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya disini? Menunggui Gaara untuk mengembalikan dasinya?

Oh, lelaki itu pasti akan menertawakannya.

Untuk orang sekaya Gaara, apalah arti sebuah dasi? Jangankan selembar dasi, ia bahkan bisa membeli pabrik dasi tersebut!

Hinata memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya ia berada disini. Masa bodoh dengan apapun yang Elise Northway pikirkan tentangnya. Asalkan Hinata menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu, ia yakin dirinya pasti selamat. Lagipula dia sudah biasa di bully Sasuke, orang paling kejam seantero Konoha Gakuen. Tidak mungkin Elise Northway lebih buruk dari si Uchiha itu, kan?

Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian secepat mungkin berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menghindari tubrukan orang-orang. Ia bisa memanggil taksi, kemudian mengirim SMS pada Ino bahwa ia tak enak badan dan harus pulang. Ia sudah hampir mencapai pintu saat sebuah suara melengking yang familiar menghentikannya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Hyuuga?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati tak lain dan tak bukan sang pemilik rumah sendiri berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah gelas kristal yang berisi cairan berwarna madu.

"H-H-Hei..." sapa Hinata gagap.

"H-H-Hei." Ia meniru kegagapan Hinata untuk mencemooh gadis itu. "Menyapa orang saja tak sanggup. Dasar idiot." Ia tertawa.

Hinata menelan ludah mendengar hinaan gadis itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari-cari rambut pirang atau rambut cokelat yang familiar. Namun tak menemukan apapun. Ia rasa ia harus menghadapi Elise sendirian. Dan ia tak yakin dirinya bisa bertahan atau tidak. Karena saat ini ia sedang berada dalam teritori gadis itu.

"K-Kenapa? K-Kenapa... kau m-membenciku? A-Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun p-padamu."

Ia tertawa mendengar Hinata. "Hanya karena kubilang idiot bukan berarti aku membencimu, Sayang." katanya dengan suara semanis madu. Hinata menemukan dirinya berjengit mendengar Elise memanggilnya 'sayang', kemudian tanpa sadar melangkah mundur saat gadis itu bergerak mendekatinya. "Dengar, aku memang orangnya seperti ini. Aku selalu mengatakan apa yang kusukai. Jadi jangan cepat tersinggung kalau kau berada di sekelilingku, mengerti?"

Hinata terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Ia juga menyadari kakinya tak lagi membawanya mundur. Sekarang ia terdiam di tempat saat Elise mendekatinya seperti predator mendekati mangsanya.

"Aku senang kau meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke pestaku. Kupikir orang kuper sepertimu lebih memilih nonton TV kabel daripada datang ke pesta seperti ini." Dari dekat, Hinata sadar kalau ternyata Elise sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, entah karena memakai heels atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, Hinata harus mendongak sedikit untuk melihat gadis itu. "Silahkan," Ia meyodorkan salah satu gelas kristal yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke arah Hinata. "Aku menghargai usahamu yang datang malam ini." Ia menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah, "Make up dan rambut seperti itu pasti butuh waktu."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba berbicara dalam kepalanya. _Mungkin Elise tidak jahat_, kata suara itu. Mungkin saja dia Cuma salah paham, atau terpengaruh oleh Sasuke. Meskipun masih terdengar sinis dan tak sopan, tapi mungkin ini cara gadis itu untuk meminta maaf. Begitulah kata suara dalam kepala Hinata yang entah mengapa mendadak berada di pihak Elise. Sensor tanda bahaya dalam kepalanya juga tak mengatakan apapun.

Mungkin saja... Elise memang tak bermaksud jahat.

Seperti orang yang terhipnotis, Hinata pun meraih gelas yang diberikan Elise padanya. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu tersenyum licik melihatnya. Ia kemudian menyentuh gelas Hinata menggunakan gelasnya. Si gadis Hyuuga tersenyum saat mendengar bunyi 'cling' kecil sebelum menenggak apapun isi gelas tersebut tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Itulah hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya sebelum benaknya mendadak menjadi kabur seperti kabut.

Hinata mematikan pancuran air sebelum mengambil handuk dari rak. Ia tahu ia sudah bertindak tak sopan dengan mandi tanpa izin di kamar orang lain. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Gaara nanti. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan mengenakan baju yang diberikan Gaara tadi, Hinata pun keluar dari kamar sambil membawa semua barang-barangnya.

Di lantai bawah, seorang pelayan dengan sopan memberitahu Hinata bahwa Gaara menunggunya di _game room_. Pelayan itu juga menawarkan diri untuk membawa barang-barang Hinata, yang ditolak si gadis Hyuuga dengan sopan.

Begitu tiba di _game room_, Hinata mendapati Gaara sedang menekuni Xbox-nya sambil duduk di sofa dengan kaki berselonjor di atas meja kopi di depannya. "Kupikir kau tidur lagi." katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar.

"Eh... a-aku..."

"Mandi duluan, ya?"

Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya. Ia terkadang bingung bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menebaknya dengan begitu mudah.

"I-Iya... M-Maaf... A-Aku membutuhkannya."

"Tak apa. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana? Duduklah."

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk pada sofa lain di samping Gaara setelah meletakkan semua barang-barangnya.

"Jadi, sudah ingat?"

"S-Sudah. T-Tapi h-hanya sedikit."

Gaara mengernyit. Ia mem-_pause_ gamenya sebelum memandang Hinata. "Sedikit bagaimana?"

"H-Hanya sampai ketika aku minum b-bersama Elise." jawab Hinata jujur.

Kali ini Gaara meletakkan stick Xbox-nya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Hinata. "Minum apa?"

"Eh... A-Aku juga tak tahu itu apa. Tapi warnanya seperti madu... dan rasanya manis."

"Mungkin itu mocktail."

"A-Aku tak tahu."

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Minuman sekuat apapun tak mungkin bisa membuatmu benar-benar lupa ingatan. Pasti cewek itu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanmu."

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya. "M-Memasukkan a-apa?"

"Obat. Mungkin narkoba. Kau 'kan pintar. Cari saja di _google_ obat apa yang bisa membuat orang lupa ingatan." jawabnya enteng. "Yang terpenting kau selamat sekarang. Dan untungnya semalam kau mendatangiku."

"M-Mendatangimu?"

Gaara tak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, hanya memandanginya, sebelum berkata, "Kau betul-betul tak ingat, ya?" Ia mengambil stick Xbox-nya, lalu kembali menekuni game apapun itu yang dimainkannya tadi.

"T-Tolonglah, b-beritahu aku apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan a-apa yang terjadi pada Ino dan Tenten?"

"Aku tak tahu siapa Tenten. Dan percayalah, kalau aku bisa menemukan Ino semalam, kau pasti tak akan terbangun di tempatku hari ini."

Hinata makin khawatir sekarang. "A-Apa aku merepotkanmu semalam?"

Gaara melirik Hinata sebentar. "Kurang lebih."

Bibir bawah Hinata bergetar mendengar jawaban pria itu. "M-M-Maafkan aku..."

Sebelum Hinata bisa melanjutkan pidato penyesalannya, Gaara sudah menyela, "Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau lapar?"

Belum lagi Hinata bisa menjawab, perutnya sudah mengambil alih menjawab pertanyaan tersebut untuknya. Bunyi 'kruuk' tersebut rupanya terdengar begitu keras hingga ke telinga Gaara. Dan tanpa diduga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba terkekeh.

"Lapar, ya? Aku sudah minta dibuatkan sandwich."

Hinata mengangguk sebelum memberi pandangan marah pada perutnya. Bagaimana perutnya sendiri bisa mengkhianati dan mempermalukannya?

"Tunggu sebentar..." Gaara tiba-tiba berkata, Ia kembali mem-_pause _gamenya, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan tersebut sendirian. Si gadis Hyuuga yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena kepergian Gaara yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melakukan tour sendiri mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu cukup besar, dan sepertinya sering digunakan. Langit-langitnya tinggi dengan tipikal jendela besar di sisi ruangan, sementara di sisi lain terdapat sebuah perapian yang di atasnya berjejer foto-foto. Hinata pun berjalan menuju perapian, kemudian menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan melihat foto-foto tersebut. Terdapat banyak sekali gambar Gaara bersama kedua kakaknya. Dari latar belakangnya, Hinata bisa menduga gambar-gambar tersebut kebanyakan diambil di Inggris. Ia pun langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Gaara tumbuh besar disana. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat. Gaara pernah berkata padanya kalau dia berasal dari sebuah kota kecil di gurun pasir Australia. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa nyasar ke Inggris?

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik?"

Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya tersebut. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Gaara berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan blazer di tangan.

"Nih." Ia menyerahkan blazer di tangannya. Bagaimana blazer tersebut bisa terlepas darinya masih misteri untuk Hinata. Dan ia bertekad untuk mengetahuinya. "Dan ini handphonemu. Kutemukan di jok mobil."

Hinata cepat-cepat meraih Blackberry-nya dan mengecek layarnya. Wajahnya memucat ketika menyadari baterainya habis. Ia bisa membayangkan ayahnya yang mencoba meneleponinya semalaman. Dia pasti murka karena tak bisa menghubungi Hinata.

Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempatnya mengamati wajah Hinata saat berbagai emosi muncul di wajah gadis itu. Tak butuh seorang jenius untuk menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau mau menelepon seseorang?" Hinata mendongak ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. Wajahnya sedikit ragu-ragu, kemudian menggeleng.

"T-Tidak usah. A-Aku... A-Aku... mau pulang. J-Jadi... Bisakah sekarang kau m-memberitahuku apa y-yang terjadi s-semalam?"

Gaara terdiam dan hanya memandanginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum berbalik dan kembali duduk di sofa. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, memberi sinyal pada Hinata agar ia duduk di situ. Si Hyuuga mematuhinya tanpa protes. Gadis itu ingin secepat mungkin mengetahui kebenarannya agar ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Gaara melihat keyakinan di matanya. Ia pun menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya mulai menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang sisa malam sebelumnya.

-000-

Gaara menatap bosan pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Pesta itu tak ada bedanya dibandingkan pesta-pesta sebelumnya. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Minuman yang sama, orang-orang yang sama, wanita-wanita yang sama. Benar-benar membosankan.

Disampingya, Sakura juga terdiam seribu bahasa. Nampaknya gadis itu pun sama bosannya dengan dirinya. Atau ia tak bisa menemukan alasannya untuk ikut pesta ini. Sakura mendatanginya sore itu dan mengatakan bahwa Elise Northway menyelenggarakan pesta di rumahnya. Gaara tak mengetahui hal ini. Ia pun tak diundang. Tapi, karena Sakura diundang, dan gadis itu memintanya untuk mengantarnya karena ia tak punya kencan untuk malam itu, Gaara pun akhirnya datang.

Ia ikut pesta ini hanya karena ingin bertemu Sasuke dan menyelesaikan apa yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka sore itu. Namun, bahkan setelah mengelilingi rumah tersebut, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan si Uchiha itu di mana pun.

"Gaara, kau mau berdansa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, mencoba untuk mencairkan kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Hn." Gaara pun langsung berdiri, kemudian bersama Sakura menuju lantai dansa.

Saat itulah gadis itu muncul.

Gadis terakhir diatas bumi ini yang Gaara pikir akan ia temui di lantai dansa pestanya Elise Northway.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"GAARA!" teriak gadis itu. Ya, dia berteriak. Gadis yang Gaara tahu selalu berkata dengan lembut dan gagap itu meneriaki namanya dari seberang lantai dansa. "GAARA!" gadis itu berteriak sekali lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Gaara menyadari pandangan aneh yang Sakura berikan padanya. Pertama gadis itu melihat ke arah si Hyuuga yang masih seperti orang gila memanggil-manggil namanya, kedua dia melihat Gaara. Wajahnya dipenuhi kebingungan. "Gaara, kau kenal orang itu?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Kalau dia bukan kembarannya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, Ya, aku kenal."

Karena masih terlalu bingung dengan tingkah Hinata Hyuuga yang betul-betul baru itu, Gaara pun tak membuat gerakan apapun untuk menghampirinya. Yang justru malah membuat gadis itu bergerak mendekatinya.

"GAARA! AKU DARI TADI MENCARI-CARIMU!" Bahkan dari dekat pun gadis itu tetap berteriak, tanpa gagap, dan yang membuat Gaara makin bingung, gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling dirinya, kemudian tanpa malu menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya padanya.

Sakura mengamati semua adegan ini dengan mata terbelalak. Wajahnya tak percaya. Seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal mendadak muncul entah darimana kemudian memeluk pasangan dansanya dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Sakura tak mau kalah.

Hinata yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa Sakura berdiri disana kini melirik gadis itu. Dahinya mengernyit melihat si gadis berambut pink yang jengkel. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana gadis bermata seram itu bisa mengetahui namanya. Tapi ia jelas-jelas tak suka dengan cara gadis itu menyela dansanya bersama Gaara kemudian memandangnya seakan-akan _dialah_ yang seorang pengganggu disitu.

"Bukan, pertanyaannya adalah apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini?" Sakura menusuk bahu Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU GAARA!" teriak si gadis Hyuuga sekali lagi.

"Dia alasanmu datang kesini, Gaara?" tanya Sakura galak pada temannya yang berambut merah.

"Bukan. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau orang sepertinya mau datang ke tempat seperti ini." jawab Gaara lambat-lambat. Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Gaara pun berusaha melepas cengkeraman Hinata dari sekelilingnya.

"Tapi kau mengenalnya, kan?"

"Begitulah."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, SAKURA?" Hinata yang sudah melepas pegangannya pada Gaara kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang seakan-akan mencoba menantang si gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura pun tak mau kalah dan juga berkacak pinggang. "AKU YANG MENGAJAK GAARA KE SINI. DIA KENCANKU! DAN KAU," Sakura menusuk bahu Hinata sekali lagi, membuat si gadis Hyuuga mundur ke belakang, "CEWEK GA JELAS ASALNYA TIBA-TIBA DATANG DAN MENGGANGGU. PERGI SANA! SHOO!"

Mungkin karena wajah Sakura yang memancarkan rasa tak suka padanya, atau mungkin suara kasar gadis itulah yang membuat Hinata mendapatkan kesan bahwa dirinya terancam. Maka hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran si gadis Hyuuga adalah untuk menghilangkan ancaman tersebut.

Hinata pun mendadak menerjang ke arah Sakura dan mulai mencakari wajah si gadis berambut pink itu. Pada awalnya Sakura tak siap dengan serangan Hinata hingga dia jatuh ke belakang. Namun begitu ia menyadari apa yang gadis gila ini lakukan padanya, ia pun langsung menjambaki rambut gelap gadis itu sekuat tenaga.

Kalau tadi mereka hanya menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka, kini mereka sudah menarik perhatian semua orang di lantai dansa. Orang-orang pun mulai bersorak saat melihat dua gadis yang berkelahi seperti wanita jalang itu.

Gaara yang tak suka melihat arah kejadian ini pun langsung menginterupsi. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata yang hendak menampar wajah Sakura, kemudian dengan mudah ia mengangkat si gadis Hyuuga dan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, memanggulnya di bahunya.

Kaget karena tubuhnya mendadak terangkat, Hinata pun meronta-ronta dan memukuli punggung Gaara. Lelaki itu hanya menggeram, matanya mencari-cari sesosok pria berambut pirang yang mencolok di kerumunan. Ketika ia menemukan orang itu, ia langsung menembus kerumunan untuk menghampirinya. Di bahunya, Hinata kini mulai menggigiti punggungnya, membuatnya meringis.

"Naruto!"

"Gaara! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa gadis itu? Eh? Hinata?" Ia menatap bingung pada gadis yang sedang meronta-ronta di punggung Gaara.

Rupanya Naruto berada di barisan paling belakang saat perkelahian Sakura dan Hinata berlangsung. Gaara pun menghela napas. "Kuceritakan kapan-kapan saja, ouch!" serunya saat Hinata sekali lagi berhasil menggigitnya. "Sakura masih ada disana. Kau tolong dia, mengerti?"

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah panik. "SAKURA?" teriaknya.

"Ya, dan tolong kau antar dia pulang. Dia datang bersamaku, tapi cewek ini," Gaara mengedikkan kepala pada gadis di bahunya, "tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini pun aku tak tahu."

Tapi Naruto sudah tak lagi mendengarkannya karena si pirang itu sudah pergi menerobos kerumunan untuk menyelamatkan si gadis berambut pink yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal. "Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia sudah berhenti menggigiti punggung Gaara, dan sekarang berteriak-teriak.

"TURUNKAN AKU GAARA! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KE KLINIK LAGI?" Kemudian dia tertawa heboh karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Gaara harus, harus, _harus_, mengeluarkan gadis itu dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. Sebelum mulutnya mempermalukan mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi. Dalam perjalanan keluar, Gaara bisa melihat Elise Northway meniup sebuah ciuman ke arahnya. Entah mengapa ia mendapat firasat gadis itu terlibat dengan alasan mengapa si Hyuuga bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Setelah sampai di luar, Gaara langsung membawa Hinata ke mobilnya. Didudukkannya gadis itu di jok depan, kemudian dia sendiri memutar mobil dan naik ke jok pengemudi. Gaara belum mau menyalakan mesin. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan semua kejadian ini.

Disampingnya, Hinata sekarang terkikik-kikik sendiri. Gaara melirik ke arahnya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok sambil memejamkan mata. Dan ketika Gaara melihat lebih dekat, ia sadar bahwa wajah gadis itu yang biasanya pucat, sekarang merah. Merah seperti orang demam.

Seketika Gaara pun tahu bahwa gadis ini mabuk.

Tapi, dari apa yang diketahuinya, ia yakin Hinata Hyuuga yang bagaikan biarawati ini tak mungkin datang ke pesta pada Jumat malam kemudian mabuk-mabukan untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia datang kemari, atau ada seseorang yang mengajaknya, dan tentunya... ada orang yang menawarinya minuman keras. Bahkan mungkin mencekokinya dengan obat.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kenapa sih dia harus menjadikan si Hyuuga ini urusannya? Kenapa tadi dia tak meminta orang lain saja yang mengurus gadis ini. Mungkin si Northway tak keberatan meminjamkan salah satu kamarnya untuk gadis ini.

Gaara sudah hampir turun dari mobil untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam dan menyerahkannya pada Elise ketika ia teringat wajah Elise Northway di dekat pintu tadi. Seandainya Gaara meminta bantuannya, cewek itu pasti akan meminta imbalan macam-macam. Dan Gaara seratus persen lebih memilih mengurusi Hinata Hyuuga yang mabuk daripada berurusan dengan si Northway.

"Hinata." Gaara mencoba memanggil namanya, tapi gadis itu masih terkikik-kikik sendiri. "Hinata." Gaara mengeraskan suaranya sedikit, dan ternyata sukses menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Dia menatap Gaara dari balik bulu matanya yang tebal. Senyumannya lebar layaknya orang mabuk. "Ya, Gaara?"

Saat itulah Gaara baru menyadari bahwa wajah Hinata bermake-up, dan rambut gadis itu yang biasanya lurus entah mengapa sedikit bergelombang. Gaara menemukan dirinya mengernyit memandangi semua itu. Entah mengapa ia lebih memilih melihat Hinata dengan wajah pucatnya yang polos.

"Siapa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Tenten."

Baiklah, pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak membantu. Siapa Tenten?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pestanya Northway?" coba Gaara sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin... ingin... bertemu denganmu." jawabnya lambat-lambat. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia mengelus pipi Gaara. Namun lelaki itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh, dahinya tetap mengernyit.

"Baiklah, kau bertemu denganku sekarang. Apa ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Kepalanya juga menunduk. Namun, meski gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, Gaara masih tetap bisa melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu bersama Sakura..." bisiknya perlahan-lahan.

Kedua alis Gaara terangkat mendengarnya. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Apa gadis ini cemburu melihatnya bersama gadis lain?

"Kau... cemburu?"

Hinata mendongak mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang biasa Gaara lihat di bibir gadis itu. Gaara hampir merasa lega melihatnya. Namun ia tak siap ketika wajahnya mendadak berada sangat dekat dengannya. Kemudian tanpa pemberitahuan, gadis itu langsung menciumnya.

Namun Gaara tidak kaget berlama-lama, karena detik berikutnya ia langsung melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Masa bodoh kalau gadis itu sedang mabuk. Di alam bawah sadarnya dia yakin gadis itu pasti menginginkannya.

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Gaara kemudian berpindah dari joknya untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu. Gaara sendiri meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hinata untuk menarik gadis itu mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia bisa mengecap rasa alkohol di dalam mulutnya.

Gaara harus mengakui ia kaget saat jok tempatnya bersandar mendadak turun ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya jatuh berbaring dengan Hinata berada di atasnya. Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda, kemudian menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Gaara, membiarkan lelaki itu merasakan payudaranya yang lembut, jari-jarinya mengelus otot-otot di lengan lelaki itu. Gaara menatap ke dalam mata Hinata, dan tersenyum saat melihat gairah membara pada mata pucat gadis itu.

Mungkin ia bisa sedikit menyukai sisi 'liar' Hinata yang baru diketahuinya ini.

Gaara menarik kepala gadis itu turun kemudian mencium bibirnya yang lembut. Hinata mengerang. Gaara tak membuang waktu dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut gadis itu. Kedua tangannya berkutat untuk melepas blazernya. Begitu selesai, Gaara melemparnya asal-asalan ke jok belakang kemudian menaikkan _tube top _Hinata hingga ke atas dadanya. Gaara melepas ciuman mereka sebentar untuk melepas _tube top _tersebut.

Meskipun dalam keadaan remang-remang di dalam mobil, Gaara masih tetap bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang hanya mengenakan bra tanpa tali. Payudara gadis itu terlihat sesak di balik branya. Gaara pun tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menjilati kulit payudara gadis itu yang tak tertutup branya.

Hinata terkesiap saat merasakan lidah Gaara yang basah dan hangat menjelajahi kulitnya. Lelaki itu tak membuang waktu dan langsung melepas kait branya, kemudian meremas payudara yang lembut itu di tangannya. Hinata mengerang saat merasakan mulut Gaara menciumi kulitnya, kemudian menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati putingnya.

"Oh Tuhan..." erang Hinata lagi. "A-Aku... Aku..." Ia terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Gaara menyusup ke balik jeansnya. "Perasaanku tak enak..."

"Sudah terlambat kalau kau mau berhenti sekarang..." gumam Gaara di kulitnya saat tangan lelaki itu menemukan pusat gairah Hinata.

"Rasanya... a-ada yang bergerak naik... di perutku."

Gaara seketika menghentikan semua kegiatannya saat ia menyadari maksud gadis itu.

"Holy shit..." bisiknya sebelum secepat kilat bangkit duduk dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Di pangkuannya, Hinata mengernyit sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Gaara berpikir untuk menggendong Hinata keluar. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Hinata sudah membungkukkan tubuh sambil memegangi perutnya. Gaara pun tahu ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Punggung gadis itu membungkuk makin dalam saat ia mengosongkan isi perutnya.

Gaara sangat bersyukur ia membuka pintu mobilnya tepat waktu.

Gaara kemudian menyusupkan sebelah tangannya di perut Hinata, sementara sebelah yang lain berada dipunggung gadis itu. Ia bisa mendengar rintihannya setelah selesai mengeluarkan apapun yang dimakannya malam itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara. Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah, sebelum Gaara merasakan beban tubuh gadis itu kembali di tangannya. Hinata sudah membungkuk lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia melalui ronde kedua. Kali ini tak separah yang pertama, namun tetap banyak.

Gaara melihat ke sekeliling tempat parkir itu. Berharap tak ada orang yang lewat dan melihat pemandangan ganjil seorang gadis setengah telanjang yang muntah dari dalam mobil. Ia bernapas lega ketika tak melihat satu orang pun di sekitar situ.

Kemudian Gaara kembali mendengar rintihan Hinata. "Lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap punggung telanjang gadis itu.

"Mmmh... ya..."

Gaara mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari kotak tissue di dasbor mobilnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata. "Gunakan ini untuk mengelap mulutmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai kata-kata Gaara. Begitu selesai, ia menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"Mungkin kau harus mengenakan pakaianmu lagi. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau begitu terus." kata Gaara, kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melanjutkan apa yang tertunda tadi. Namun entah mengapa, setelah Hinata muntah kegairahannya tiba-tiba lenyap.

Ia menyalakan mesin saat Hinata dengan kikuk mencoba mengenakan branya kembali. Gaara menghela napas kemudian menolong gadis itu mengenakan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikan Hinata ke jok di sampingnya. Saat mereka sudah melaju di boulevard yang akan membawa mereka langsung ke blok 5, Gaara melirik Hinata dan menyadari gadis itu sudah terlelap.

-000-

Tentu saja Gaara tak menceritakan cerita itu sampai ke detail-detailnya pada Hinata. Ia yakin gadis itu pasti akan _freaked out _kalau tahu yang sebenarnya. Beberapa hal memang lebih baik dirahasiakan saja.

"Setelah itu sebenarnya aku mau langsung memulangkanmu ke rumahmu. Tapi, melihat kondisimu dan kondisiku, orang tuamu pasti bisa salah paham. Karena itulah aku membawamu kemari." Gaara menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Padahal Gaara sudah sengaja meninggalkan detail-detail yang mungkin akan membuat gadis itu malu. Tapi memang si Hyuuga sudah dasarnya pemalu, ia masih saja memberikan Gaara pandangan ngeri setelah mendengar bahwa mereka berciuman.

"A-A-Apa?"

"Aku tak akan mengulang ceritanya lagi."

Hinata _shock_.

Yah, siapa yang tidak syok setelah diberitahu kalau pada malam sebelumnya kau mabuk, kemudian berkelahi dengan seorang Sakura Haruno, SAKURA HARUNO! Salah satu cewek di Konoha Gakuen yang tak mau kau bikin kesal, lalu menciumi Gaara Sabaku, dan muntah di hadapannya.

Hinata merasa dirinya bisa pingsan kapanpun.

"K-Kau tak berbohong, 'kan?"

Gaara merengut padanya. "Untuk apa? Tak ada untungnya buatku."

Selama Gaara bernarasi, mereka berdua sudah berpindah tempat duduk. Gaara merasa dirinya tak bisa bercerita dengan baik apabila ia menetap di satu tempat yang sama. Karena itulah saat ini mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan di pinggir salah satu jendela raksasa di ruangan tersebut.

Hinata memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tenggelam di lututnya. Ia seharusnya punya firasat hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Mana mungkin Elise akan membiarkannya bersenang-senang di pestanya. Perempuan itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mempermalukannya.

Dan dia berhasil.

Meskipun demikian, Hinata bersyukur karena Gaara ada disana dan walaupun mereka tak begitu mengenal satu sama lain, lelaki itu masih mau menolongnya.

"Maafkan aku... Sungguh. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatan..." kata Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Sudahlah." kata Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga. "Lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, yang terpenting kau sekarang tak apa-apa."

Pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka, dan masuk seorang pelayan yang tadi dijumpai Hinata di dekat tangga. Ditangan pelayan tersebut terdapat sebuah nampan besar yang Hinata yakin berisi sarapan.

"Letakkan saja di meja." kata Gaara pada pelayannya yang bingung mau meletakkan nampan tersebut dimana ketika melihat tuannya berada di jendela.

"Baik, Master."

Begitu si pelayan pergi, Gaara berdiri. "Biar kuambilkan."

"T-T-Tunggu!" Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, menghentikan gerakannya. "Biar aku saja yang ambil. K-Kau duduk disini." Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan lelaki itu. Membawakan nampan mungkin hal termudah yang bisa ia lakukan setelah apa yang Gaara lakukan untuknya.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit, kemudian duduk seperti permintaan Hinata. Sementara gadis itu melepas pegangannya lalu meninggalkan Gaara dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk mengambil sarapan mereka. Hinata lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat ia dan Gaara duduk, di pinggir jendela yang hangat karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Pinggir jendela itu cukup besar untuk mereka berdua duduk beserta nampan dan sarapan mereka.

Sejak kecil Hinata tahu ia bukanlah orang yang ceroboh. Dulu ia sering sekali membawa nampan sarapan seperti ini ke kamar Hanabi untuk membangunkan adiknya yang tukang tidur itu. Jadi sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Hinata untuk membawa nampan tersebut dari meja menuju jendela, bukan?

Hanya saja, ketika Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela, yang dalam kasus ini berarti juga mendekati Gaara, lelaki bermata azure itu _harus _memilih saat itu untuk mengamati kaki-kakinya gadis itu yang mulus. Tatapannya yang intens tentu saja disadari oleh Hinata. Dan sebagai seorang gadis yang penggugup, kakinya pun bergetar saat Gaara tak kunjung mengalihkan matanya.

Hinata bahkan tak sadar saat ia menginjak jarinya sendiri saking gugupnya.

Ia pun serta merta kehilangan keseimbangan.

Meskipun sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, Hinata masih tetap bisa menahan dirinya agar tak terjatuh. Namun lain dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia berusaha menangkap semua piring dan cangkir yang berisi cairan mendidih agar tak jatuh.

Namun, malang baginya karena satu cangkir berisi teh panas malah terpental dan jatuh ke depan. Isinya tumpah dan mengenai bagian depan tubuh Gaara.

"Oh, tidak..."

Cangkir teh tersebut pun jatuh dan pecah di lantai.

Gaara berkedip sekali, kemudian langsung terlonjak berdiri dengan wajah kesakitan. "Panas. Panas. Panas. Panas. PANAS." Dia langsung menggeliat dan berusaha mencopot kausnya yang basah dan mendidih.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku!" pekik Hinata yang buru-buru meletakkan nampan tersebut di dekat jendela sebelum menarik kaus Gaara ke atas untuk menolong lelaki itu mencopotnya.

Hinata sudah tak tahu lagi berapa kali ia sudah minta maaf pada Gaara. Belum lagi rasa bersalahnya akibat semalam hilang, ia sudah kembali berbuat salah pada lelaki itu.

Hanya saja, saat itu Hinata tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan jumlah kesalahannya.

Ia selalu melihat di film-film ketika adegan dimana sang tokoh utama melakukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi suatu kesalah-pahaman apabila terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia selalu berpikir situasi seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi padanya ―sampai Kankurou Sabaku tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan tersebut tepat saat Hinata sedang membantu Gaara untuk melepas bajunya.

Pintu ruangan tersebut tak terkunci (tentu saja). Dan sebagai salah satu 'tuan' di rumah tersebut, tentu saja Kankurou tak pernah repot-repot mengetuk pintu apabila mau masuk ke suatu ruangan (kecuali ruangan milik pribadi). Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat seorang gadis berambut gelap yang tak dikenalinya sedang berusaha 'menelanjangi' lelaki yang kemudian ia ketahui adalah adiknya.

Jujur saja, seandainya kau berada di posisinya Kankurou, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Kau baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi adik kecilmu, dan mungkin juga menyantap sarapan bersamanya. Kau masuk ke rumahmu, berjalan ke ruangan tempat adikmu biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game, lalu masuk tanpa pemberitahuan berharap mungkin akan mengagetkannya dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba.

Tapi malah kau yang dikagetkan.

Kankurou tahu kalau adiknya suka gonta-ganti pacar. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka adiknya akan seberani ini dengan melakukannya di PAGI hari, di ruangan tak terkunci yang bisa dimasuki SIAPA SAJA. Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya bukan dia yang datang, sebut saja... ayah mereka?

"... apa aku mengganggu sesuatu disini?" Dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin diucapkannya. Hal itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulutnya.

Wajah Hinata berubah warna semerah tomat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. Ia menggunakan kaus Gaara di genggamannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan menyelidik Kankurou.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan..." Gaara memulai. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa kakaknya pasti sudah berpikir macam-macam.

"Benarkah?" Ia bergerak menuju tengah ruangan. "Karena semuanya terlihat seperti apa yang kupikirkan."

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku serius. Kenalkan, ini Hinata. Hinata, itu kakakku, Kankurou."

Oh, rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menggali lubang kemudian bersembunyi di dalamnya saat mengetahui kalau pria itu adalah kakaknya Gaara. Hinata merasa dewa sedang tak berada di pihaknya belakangan ini, karena masalah terus menerus mendatanginya seperti serangga.

Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat itu adalah apabila Temari, kakak sulungnya Gaara, juga muncul di ruangan tersebut.

Jantung Hinata nyaris copot ketika orang yang barusan dipikirkannya itu mendadak masuk lewat pintu yang tadi dilewati Kankurou. Ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur dan rambutnya tergerai. Matanya terbelalak melihat _game room _yang sudah ramai di pagi hari.

"Kankurou! Kapan kau tiba?" Kemudian matanya beralih dan jatuh pada si gadis bermata pucat. "Loh? Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yap, pagi yang sempurna untuk Hinata Hyuuga.

-000-

**A/N: Aku sungguh minta maaf atas (lagi-lagi) update yang seperti siput iniii. Saat ini aku sedang liburan, dan cukup sulit menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menulis. Dan lebih sulit lagi menemukan tempat dimana aku bisa dapet internet gratis (gak modal). Dan dengan jadwalku yang padat, *cieilah*, empat hari lagi aku udah harus balik ke kampus T-T **

**Seperti yang sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah ketahui (atau dulu pernah ku katakan sebelumnya), cerita Lawless ini tak akan di publish seandainya sahabatku yang cantik, Jessica Jo (aku memanggilnya Jejo) tidak menyemangatiku. Dia lah orang yang pertama kali mendengar cerita ini, dan juga satu-satunya orang yang sudah mendengar akhir cerita ini. Saat aku sedang writer's block, dia jugalah yang jadi inspirasiku.**

**Namun dia sudah pergi sekarang.**

**Bila para pembaca sekalian tidak keberatan, saat membaca tulisan ini, kumohon kalian mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk almarhum sahabatku yang baik itu. Dia adalah orang yang sangaaat baik, talented, manusia paling baik yang pernah aku jumpai di atas bumi ini. Aku tak ingin dia tersesat dan langsung sampai ke surga : )**

**Terima kasih ya atas kesetiaan kalian semua yang terus membaca cerita ini, mereview, memfavorite. Aku sangat bahagia kalian menyukai cerita ini.**

**Balasan untuk review... aku ngutang lagi gapapa ya? ^_^v *ditimpukin* Tapi tetep jangan bosen untuk ngereview oke? Reviews are what keeping this story alives. Dan aku sangat menantikan feedback, opini, kritik dan saran kalian tentang cerita ini : D**

**Oke deh, sekarang shiorinsan undur diri duluu**

**See ya in the next chapter guys!**

**love you!**

**xoxo  
shiorinsan**


	12. If Only She Could Let Go

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sudah lama banged sejak saya terakhir update. Author terlalu sibuk dengan RL dan... a certain someone #curcol. Maafin saya ya pembaca sekalian. Semoga pembaca sekalian masih belum lupa dengan cerita Lawless. ^^V**

**Oke deh without any further ado, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_If Only She Could Let Go..._

Hal pertama yang Ino sadari begitu ia terjaga adalah rasa pegal yang amat sangat pada seluruh badannya, terutama lehernya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengingat dimana ia berada saat itu dan apa yang terjadi semalam. Tak heran kalau lehernya sangat sakit, ternyata semalaman ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Ino meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing sebelum berdiri dari sofa berlengan tempatnya menginap semalaman dan menguap lebar-lebar. Ia kemudian menghampiri ranjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dan duduk di pinggirnya, mengamati si pria pemilik kamar yang sekaligus juga merupakan orang yang menyebabkannya berada di posisinya sekarang.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino menghela napas. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat begitu polos dan damai saat tertidur. Ia terlihat lebih gampang dicintai. Berbeda sekali kalau ia sudah terbangun.

"Selamat pagi," Ino bergumam pelan. Tak mau membangunkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat duduk disana sambil memainkan rambut Sasuke, Ino pun memutuskan ia harus pulang. Ia memang sudah memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa ada kemungkinan ia tak akan pulang semalam, dan kalau ia tak pulang artinya dia menginap di rumah Tenten. Tapi karena suatu kejadian yang tak terhindarkan di malam sebelumnya, Ino berakhir di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia merasa tidak enak kalau harus berbohong pada orang tuanya lagi.

Maka dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Ino mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Begitu ia sudah aman berada di luar, ia memastikan pintu kamar Sasuke terbanting tertutup dengan pelan, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Hanya saja, niat tersebut gagal. Karena begitu ia berbalik, ia langsung berpapasan dengan pria yang merupakan versi lebih tua dan berambut lebih panjang dari Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha.

Dia tersenyum hangat saat melihat Ino yang baru keluar dari kamar adiknya. Dengan baju serta rambut berantakan, ia hanya tinggal menambahkan satu dengan satu dan mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-chan." sapanya ramah.

Wajah Ino sontak memanas, dan ia cepat-cepat membungkuk untuk menunjukkan kesopanannya. "S-Selamat pagi, Itachi-san."

_Sial! Kupikir dia ga ada di rumah!_

"Sasuke sudah bangun?" Ia menatap pintu kamar yang barusan ditutup Ino.

"Belum." Gadis itu menggeleng, membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau mau menunggunya sampai terbangun? Mungkin dia mau mengantarmu."

Ino tertegun mendengar kalimat Itachi. Apakah dia tak tahu mengenai status hubungan Ino dengan adiknya sekarang? Mereka sudah tak lagi pacaran. Atau jangan-jangan...

"S-Sasuke kelihatannya lelah sekali. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi." Ino berusaha mengelak dengan sopan. Jangan-jangan Itachi Uchiha belum tau kalau ia sudah putus dengan adiknya. Ino tak ingin menjadi orang yang menyampaikan berita itu padanya. Itu adalah tugas Sasuke. Bisa-bisa ia dihantui kekecewaan Itachi bila ia memberitahu pria itu. Biar saja Sasuke yang menanggung rasa bersalahnya.

Itachi Uchiha adalah salah satu orang di dunia ini yang paling mendukung hubungan Ino dengan Sasuke. Alasannya Ino tidak tahu. Tapi sejak kali pertama Ino mengenal Sasuke, Ino juga mengenal kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia adalah seorang multi-jutawan muda yang menjadi incaran banyak wanita-wanita kaya. Muda, tampan, cerdas, kaya, siapa yang tak mau dengannya? Yang membuat Ino bingung adalah mengapa orang itu masih belum beristri sampai sekarang.

Ino berumur 7 tahun ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke dan kakaknya. Dan seaneh kedengarannya, namun Ino-lah yang dulu menyatakan perasaannya duluan pada Sasuke. Bocah manis berambut gelap yang dulu dikenalnya itu sangatlah menakjubkan. Entah apa yang merubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Entah mengapa Itachi sangat menyukai Ino. Ia selalu menganggap gadis itu sebagai keluarga dan berusaha melibatkannya dalam acara keluarga apapun. Ulang tahun, acara pernikahan dari rekan bisnis, undangan makan malam, semuanya. Bahkan ketika mereka pindah rumah pun, Itachi mengajak Ino untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Meskipun ia tak mengatakannya, tapi Ino dan Sasuke tahu pria itu diam-diam mendambakan Ino agar menjadi adik iparnya di masa mendatang.

Ia tak akan bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah pria itu bila dia tahu Sasuke sudah putus dengannya. Itu tugas Sasuke untuk mengabarkannya. Biar saja orang itu yang menanggung rasa bersalahnya.

"Kamu ga mau sarapan dulu, No?"

Itachi, masih dengan senyumnya yang hangat, menawarkan.

"Eh... t-tidak usah. Aku belom bilang ke mama papa kalau mau nginep semalam. Jadi harus langsung pulang." kilahnya.

"Oh, ga masalah. Aku bisa menelepon Inoichi dan membertiahu kau ada disini dan baik-baik saja."

_Shit_. Dia benar. Ayahnya Ino selalu percaya kalau Itachi yang menelepon. Tapi masalahnya, kalau Itachi yang menelepon, kenyataannya akan berbeda dengan apa yang diberitahu Ino pada orang tuanya semalam.

"Tidak usah tidak usah!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku bisa memberitahu mereka sendiri." Ia tersenyum gugup.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi... mungkin dia bisa tinggal sebentar supaya Itachi tak curiga. Sasuke sedang teler, ia yakin cowok itu tak akan terbangun sampai setelah sarapan. Dengan begitu Ino bisa berpura-pura tak ingin membangunkan Sasuke dan langsung pulang.

"Mungkin... aku mau sarapan sebentar sebelum pulang. Aku agak lapar."

Ya, kedengarannya bagus.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, kemudian memandu Ino menuju ruang makan.

"Aku sudah memanggang roti, memasak telur, sosis, dan bacon. Pancake juga akan matang sebentar lagi. Kau mau yang mana?"

Terkadang Ino bingung mengapa Itachi bisa begitu berbeda dengan adiknya. Kakaknya malaikat, sementara adiknya iblis.

"Roti saja.. dengan sosis." Supaya tak merepotkan, Ino membuat teh untuk dirinya dan kopi untuk Itachi.

"Baiklah..."

Selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan peralatan dapur di ruang makan tersebut. Sampai Itachi tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Ino nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sangat yakin Itachi belum pulang ke rumah saat ia mengantar Sasuke semalam. Bagaimana ia bisa tau?

Seakan-akan bisa mendengar suara batin Ino, Itachi menambahkan. "Aku ada di rumah semalam. Sekertarisku yang mengantarku karena aku sedang tidak enak badan. Mobilku masih ada di peternakan. Aku melihatmu membopong Sasuke ke kamarnya. Apa yang terjadi, Ino?" Itachi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajan.

Ino tahu ia tak bisa berbohong. Sasuke memang pintar, tapi kakaknya lebih cerdas. Ino masih bisa mengelabui Sasuke, lain halnya dengan Itachi. Sekali pandang saja ia bisa langsung tahu mana orang yang berkata jujur dan mana yang tidak.

Ino tak ingin mengambil resiko. Maka ia pun menjawab dengan jujur, "Kami pergi ke pesta..."

"Benarkah? Pesta siapa?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Elise Northway. Dia anak baru, pindahan dari Amerika. Dulu aku pernah berteman dengannya..."

Nada Ino yang lesu memancing perhatian Itachi. "Memangnya ada apa antara kamu dan si Northway ini?" Ia membawakan piring Ino yang berisi roti, telur, dan bacon. Tipikal Itachi. Selalu memberikan lebih banyak dari apa yang diminta orang. Ia sendiri kemudian duduk di seberang Ino dengan piringnya. Tak lupa berterima kasih pada gadis itu atas kopinya.

"Dia... Dia... mengkhianatiku..." _bersama adikmu._ NamunIno belum sanggup membeberkan keseluruhan kebenarannya pada Itachi.

"Aha... Problema remaja, ya?" komentar Itachi saat mengunyah telurnya. "Apa kau datang ke pestanya karena Sasuke?"

Ino terkesiap. Itachi memang terlalu tajam. "S-Separuh memang karenanya. Separuh lagi... karena temanku. Ceritanya panjang."

Itachi tersenyum. "_Well_, kita punya waktu seharian sampai Sasuke bangun. Mau kutambah telurnya?" tawarnya.

Memang mustahil menghindari pria ini.

* * *

_Malam sebelumnya, dengan Ino Yamanaka..._

"Kau tunggu di sini ya, Hinata. Aku akan pergi mengambilkan minum!" adalah hal terakhir yang Ino katakan malam itu pada Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya. Saat itu ia tak sadar bahwa tindakan tersebut akan mengubah nasib mereka malam itu.

Sesuai perkataannya, Ino pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dan berjalan menuju bar tempat salah seorang pelayan Elise dapat membuatkan minuman apapun yang diminta. Ino memesan mocktail untuk dia dan Hinata karena tahu gadis itu tak minum alkohol. Meskipun belum terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, tapi Ino kurang lebih sudah sedikit mengetahui tentang Hinata. Ia sudah tahu kalau gadis itu adalah pewaris Hyuuga Empire dan merupakan putri satu-satunya Hiashi Hyuuga saat ini. Ia tahu gadis itu pemalu, canggung, serta tak ingin dirinya terlalu menonjol. Ia tahu gadis itu seorang kutu buku yang mencintai matematika seperti cintanya pada makanan. Hinata adalah seorang tipikal gadis baik-baik, seseorang yang bisa dipercaya, dan kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Gadis yang sama juga adalah orang yang terjebak dalam permainan konyol Sasuke Uchiha...

"Halo, Ino."

Ino merinding saat merasakan napas hangat tersebut menggelitik lehernya, kemudian diikuti dengan sepasang lengan kuat yang mendadak memeluk pinggangnya.

Panjang umur. Baru saja dipikirkan.

"Mau apa kau?"

Ia terkekeh geli. Ino melemparkan pandangan jijik padanya. Saat itu baru jam delapan dan orang itu sudah mabuk. Wajahnya merah, caranya berdiri sempoyongan, dan di tangan kirinya ia memegang botol rum.

"Aku mau.. k.a.m.u." Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Menyingkir, pemabuk bodoh! Aku tak ada lagi urusan denganmu." Ino menjauh darinya, namun Sasuke tetap menempel padanya.

"Kau datang, -hic- sesuai undanganku."

Ino menyipitkan mata. Ya, semua ini memang gara-gara dia. "Ya, semuanya memang gara-gara kau. Kau dan taruhan bodohmu dengan Hinata."

"Hinata? Siapa..." Ia tampak berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama tersebut.

"Hinata Hyuuga." sahut Ino datar.

"Aha!" Ia berseru. "Si Hyuuga tolol! Jangan pedulikan dia. Gaara tak akan mau bersamanya. Aku yakin itu."

"Benarkah?" Ino menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa paling akhir."

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang si Hyuuga. Dia tak pantas kita bicarakan." Sasuke meletakkan botol rumnya, lalu kembali memeluk Ino dan menciumi lehernya, membuat gadis pirang tersebut menjerit jijik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Kurang ajar!" Ino menyikut perut cowok itu hingga pelukannya lepas. Bukannya mengerang sakit, pemuda itu malah tertawa-tawa senang. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Ino. Ikuti aku."

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino dan membimbingnya menuju tangga. Bila genggamannya tak sekuat besi mungkin Ino sudah kabur dari tadi. Sebenarnya Ino tak berani terlalu lama dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke yang mabuk, bahkan ketika masih pacaran dulu. Saat mabuk lelaki itu bisa menjadi sangat tak terkendali dan dapat melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Mereka berdua mendaki tangga, kemudian menuju ke sebuah pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor yang panjang. Tempat itu sepi, karena pesta hanya dilakukan di lantai bawah. Yang ada di atas mungkin hanya pasangan-pasangan yang ingin bercumbu atau bercinta. Ino bersumpah pada dirinya bahwa ia tak akan melakukan keduanya. Apalagi dengan Sasuke.

Mendadak Sasuke mendorong Ino ke sebuah dinding, kemudian memenjarakan gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ino yang berusaha menghindari ciumannya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku lagi." Ia menjilat pipi Ino, membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah muak denganmu, Uchiha. Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum kutendang selangkanganmu." Itu adalah ancaman kosong. Walaupun Ino tak mau lagi pacaran dengan Sasuke, namun ia tetap tidak tega bila harus melukai Sasuke.

Dan nampaknya lelaki itu mengetahui hal tersebut karena ia tetap tak menghentikan usahanya. "Tidak bisa. Kau sudah terlalu terpengaruh oleh si Hyuuga. Kau harus kembali lagi padaku." Ia memaksa.

"KAULAH YANG SUDAH TERPENGARUH GAYA HIDUP BEJATMU ITU!" Ino tak lagi bisa menahan teriakannya. Ia tahu sia-sia berteriak pada Sasuke yang mabuk. Orang itu tak akan mengingatnya lagi besok pagi. Tapi... lelaki itu sudah cukup mengetes kesabarannya. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menungguimu supaya kau jadi orang baik? Kau pikir aku tak capek dengan kau dan semua selingkuhanmu? Kau tak lagi mencintaiku Sasuke... Kau... Kau..." Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "Kau terlalu mencintai dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino!" Sasuke kini ikut berteriak. "Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Ia merogoh sesuatu dari belakang celana jeansnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beledu hitam. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan Ino terkesiap melihat sebuah cincin perak indah bertahtahkan berlian. "Aku mau kau jadi pacarku lagi." Ia mengeluarkan cincin tersebut sebelum melempar kotaknya asal-asalan ke belakang. Diraihnya tangan kiri Ino yang dari tadi tergantung tak berdaya, kemudian diselipkannya cincin tersebut di jari manis gadis itu. "Jika kau tak mau menjadi pacarku, setidaknya pakailah cincin ini." Sasuke kini terlihat serius. Tak lagi sempoyongan, tak lagi berbicara seperti orang teler. Matanya sangat serius hingga Ino takut melihatnya. "Pacaran hanyalah sebuah status konyol yang tak berarti. Status pacaran tak cukup membuat orang menjauh darimu. Tapi jika kau memakai ini, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa kau milikku." Ia mencium buku-buku jari Ino.

Seandainya saja Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mungkin dia akan membuat Ino menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia. Sejak kecil ia sudah membayangkan Sasuke akan memberinya cincin lalu diikuti dengan pernyataan cinta abadinya.

Tapi ternyata... mimpi yang jadi kenyataan tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup Ino Yamanaka.

Kenyataannya Sasuke melakukan semua ini dalam keadaan mabuk. Ide tentang cincin mungkin terlintas di benaknya saat ia berkendara menuju kesini. Dan ia membeli cincin tersebut dengan kartu kreditnya. Kartu kredit yang tagihannya datang ke kakaknya. Bukan dengan uangnya. Ini sama saja seperti menerima pemberian dari Itachi!

"Maaf, Sasuke." Ino melepas cincinnya. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Walaupun ia mabuk, namun Ino tetap mengatakan perasaannya. "Aku... Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi kau... kau tak mencintaiku. Aku lelah terus-terusan memberikan cintaku tanpa merasakan cintamu." Ino menangis sekarang. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jangan lepas cincin itu... Kumohon..."

Ino terkesiap mendengar nada memohon pada suara Sasuke. Apa ini sungguhan? Tapi pria tak pernah memohon! Bahkan pada kakaknya sekalipun. Tidak, pria itu terlalu egois untuk memohon!

Akan tetapi kekagetan Ino tak berlangsung lama karena sedetik kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman yang lembut dan mesra.

Ciuman seperti yang selalu diingat oleh Ino... Ciumannya Sasuke...

Oh, betapa ia merindukan lelaki itu... Sasuke... Sasuke-nya...

Saat terpaut pada ciuman tersebut, tanpa sadar Ino menyematkan kembali cincinnya. Kemudian menyerah pada godaan bibir Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali sejak Sasuke terakhir kali menunjukkan kelembutannya seperti ini. Ino sangat merindukannya. Ciuman ini sangat memikat hingga Ino takut jika ia membiarkan dirinya terbuai terlalu lama, ia akan disakiti lagi kemudian hari.

Lalu mendadak wajah Elise Northway muncul dalam benaknya, menyentaknya kembali ke kenyataan. Elise... Elise...

Sasuke dan Elise...

Dengan penuh kemarahan, Ino mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke tak siap menerima dorongan tersebut hingga ia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Ino mengelap bibirnya, "Aku tak mau lagi masuk ke dalam permainanmu, Sasuke! Kumohon... keluarlah dari hidupku! Berhentilah menyakitiku!"

"AKU TAK PERNAH INGIN MENYAKITIMU!" Sasuke mendadak berteriak. Ia terlihat marah sekarang. "Siapa yang bertekad menjaga keperawanannya sampai menikah nanti, hah? Siapa yang selalu meninggalkanku saat aku sedang terangsang, hah? Pernahkah kau memikirkannya dari posisiku, Ino? Pernahkah?" Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Ino.

"JADI SEMUANYA TENTANG ITU?" Ino tak mau kalah juga ikut berteriak. "Semua yang kita lalui bersama sampai saat ini hanya demi seks?" bentaknya. "Kau hanya melihatku sebagai tantangan yang tak bisa kau tundukkan makanya kau selalu menjagaku sebagai propertimu, begitu?" Ino menusuk bahu Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Aku senang kita sudah putus, dasar orang bejat! Sampai sejuta tahun pun aku tak akan mau bercinta denganmu!"

"AKU MENGHORMATI KEPUTUSANMU, KEPARAT! AKU TAK PERNAH MENYENTUHMU KARENA AKU TAU AKU AKAN MELUKAIMU KALAU AKU MENIDURIMU!" Ia balas berteriak.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERPIKIR MENGGUNAKAN KEMALUANMU? KAU TAK INGIN MELUKAI KEPUTUSANKU TAPI KAU MELUKAI KEPERCAYAANKU! KAU PIKIR MENIDURI CEWEK LAIN SUPAYA TAK MENIDURIKU BISA MEMBUATMU BENAR? KAU ITU SELINGKUH, TOLOL! SE-LING-KUH!"

Sasuke terdiam saat memandang Ino yang terengah-engah setelah semburan amarahnya. "Kalau begitu..." Ia bergumam, "...buat aku supaya tak mau selingkuh lagi."

Mendadak tanpa peringatan bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman ganas. Dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Ino ke dinding. Ia menahan kedua tangan gadis diatas kepala menggunakan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menurunkan lengan _dress_ gadis itu hingga perutnya, membuat payudaranya terpampang. Ino mengerang saat Sasuke menjilati putingnya. Ia berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman besi Sasuke, namun sayang pria itu lebih kuat.

Ino tak menginginkan ini. Ia tau Sasuke bertindak hanya karena kemarahan. Dan Sasuke selalu jadi lebih kuat saat ia sedang dibakar amarah. Beberapa butir air mata bergulir di pipinya. Ia ingin menyimpan keperawanannya sampai ia menikah nanti. Ia tak ingin kehilangan keperawanannya di tempat seperti ini. Di koridor rumah Elise Northway dengan Sasuke yang mabuk dan marah.

"Sasuke... Kumohon... H-Hentikan..." Ino terisak. "H-Hentikan, S-Sasuke. A-A-Aku akan me-melakukan apa saja. T-Tapi tolong hentikan..." Ia menangis sekarang.

Namun lelaki itu tak mendengarkannya.

Lalu tiba-tba, secepat kedatangannya, mendadak Sasuke melepaskannya. Ino kaget saat tak lagi merasakan tangannya ditahan Sasuke. Begitu ia membuka mata, Sasuke sudah jatuh di lantai, tepat di bawah kaki...

Shikamaru Nara.

Ino terkesiap.

Ia cepat-cepat membenarkan _dress_-nya. Shikamaru Nara memiliki pandangan membunuh di matanya. Pandangan tersebut jelas-jelas terarah pada Sasuke yang dadanya dipijak olehnya. Belum puas, Shikamaru juga menendang sisi badan Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sampai Ino menemukan suaranya. "HENTIKAN!"

Karena kaget, Shikamaru pun berhenti. Ia memberi Ino pandangan khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Ino tak menjawab. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakannya menggelegar saat ia berlutut di samping Sasuke. Pria itu terbatuk beberapa kali, kemudian mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi?" Nampaknya ia masih tak sadar kalau ia baru saja ditendangi Shikamaru.

Saat Ino berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri, pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba jatuh pada pria yang berdiri di belakang Ino. Amarah yang timbul dalam dirinya membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menjauh dari Ino, keparat!"

Tanpa menjawab gertakan Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung mengarahkan tinju ke arah perut pria itu. "Kau yang seharusnya menjauh dari dia, orang sakit jiwa!" Namun tinjunya berhasil ditepis Sasuke dan dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghantamkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru.

"KAU YANG MENJAUH DARINYA! DIA CEWEKKU!" Shikamaru yang kaget karena hantaman di kepalanya kini mundur ke belakang, Sasuke tak membiarkannya dan langsung memberi bogem mentah di wajahnya yang membuat pemuda itu terpelanting ke belakang.

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE!" Ino menjerit melihat Shikamaru yang kesakitan. Ia tak mengerti ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba ada Shikamaru dan mengapa Sasuke dan Shikamaru sekarang berkelahi? Ino ingin menghentikannya, namun sekencang apapun ia berteriak Sasuke tetap tak mendengarkannya.

Shikamaru bangkit kembali kemudian langsung menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke tak tinggal diam dan juga menerjang ke arahnya. Mereka berdua sudah siap bertarung hingga salah satu dari mereka pingsan atau mati. Ino tak tahan lagi. Di sela-sela baku hantam tersebut, Ino memutuskan, bila ia tak meninterupsi sekarang, perkelahian ini tak akan berakhir. Maka dengan berani Ino pun menyelak diantara mereka lalu mendorong Shikamaru menjauh. Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik dan memeluk badan Sasuke, menghentikan usahanya yang hendak meninju Shikamaru dengan membabi-buta.

"Sasuke, stop! Stop!" Ino harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghentikan gerakan Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Berhenti! Atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!" Kalimat itu sepertinya ampuh karena Sasuke tak lagi bergerak-gerak. Ia berdiri di tempatnya meskipun napasnya terengah-engah.

"JANGAN DEKATI INO LAGI!" Bentaknya pada Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh ke belakang, melihat Shikamaru yang melempar pandangan benci ke arah Sasuke. "Bajingan! Kau sama sekali tak pantas bersama Yamanaka!" Ia menyingkirkan darah di ujung mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Yamanaka, ikutlah denganku. Tinggalkan dia."

Shikamaru menyodorkan tangan.

Ino terbelalak melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Ikut denganku. Kau tak akan bahagia bersama Uchiha. Dia tak akan pernah berhenti menyakitimu."

Ino menatap mata Shikamaru. Pria itu serius. Pandangannya turun ke tangan lelaki itu yang masih tersodor, lalu ia mendongak ke atas, ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menunduk melihatnya.

"Yamanaka, ayolah! Tinggalkan dia!" Ulang Shikamaru lagi.

Ino dan Sasuke bertatapan satu sama lain dengan pandangan intens. Ino seakan-akan mencari-cari jawaban di mata Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke ingin ia pergi?

"Yamanaka, ayo! Lepaskan dia!" Kali ini Shikamaru terdengar tak sabar.

Sasuke tetap memandang Ino, kemudian bibirnya perlahan-lahan bergerak. "Jangan..."

Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk lepas dari Sasuke. Ino tahu dari usahanya, Shikamaru adalah orang yang tepat untuk membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya. Namun, saat ia mendongak menatap mata Sasuke saat ini... Ino merasa ia masih belum bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Ia membenci Sasuke yang memiliki efek seperti itu pada dirinya. Tapi secara keseluruhan ia lebih membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah di hadapan pria itu.

Ino memejamkan mata kemudian menghembuskan napas sebelum menoleh pada Shikamaru. "Aku tak bisa... maafkan aku. Pergilah Shikamaru." Ia tersenyum sedih. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Keyakinan di mata Ino cukup jelas, dan Shikamaru tahu gadis itu tak akan melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke meskipun ia bersujud dan memohon. Tidak. Shikamaru adalah orang yang cerdas. Ia tau kapan ia harus maju dan kapan ia harus mundur untuk menyusun ulang strateginya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, Yamanaka. Kau akan tahu kalau Uchiha tak pantas untukmu." katanya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan pasangan itu disana.

Ino menatap sedih saat Shikamaru menghilang ke lantai bawah. Ia sebenarnya merasa tersanjung karena Shikamaru mau berkelahi dengan Sasuke demi dirinya. Semua orang di Konoha tahu kalau Sasuke sangat jago berantem dan jarang ada orang yang mau menantangnya. Mengabaikan resiko tersebut dan tetap melawan Sasuke untuknya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru nanti.

Saat ini... ia masih harus mengurus orang di pelukannya ini. Ia mencoba mendongak ke atas, namun menemukan usahanya gagal karena kepala kepala Sasuke ternyata bertumpu pada kepalanya. Dan dari suara napasnya yang teratur, Ino tahu pria itu sudah tertidur. Dasar bayi!

Seperti biasa ia memang selalu merepotkan Ino. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Ino-lah yang harus mengurusnya, membawanya kembali ke rumah, menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya sebelum kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri di rumahnya.

Tanpa Ino, Sasuke biasanya berakhir di jalanan, atau di kantor polisi, dan kalau beruntung biasanya Gaara mau menampungnya di rumahnya. Namun Ino-lah yang kebanyakan mengurusnya. Pacaran dengan Sasuke rasanya seperti memiliki seorang anak remaja yang sangat nakal.

Dia tak bisa membayangkan minggu-minggu belakangan ini yang dilewati Sasuke tanpa pengawasannya. Pasti cowok ini bertambah liar.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ino pun bersiap-siap untuk membopong pria ini ke mobilnya. Ia merogoh celana Sasuke dan menemukan kunci mobilnya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Itachi belum pulang atau sudah tidur. Kakaknya Sasuke itu biasanya tak senang melihat adiknya pulang dalam kondisi mabuk berat.

Oh, Sasuke amat sangat berhutang padanya atas kejadian ini.

* * *

Itachi menghirup kopinya dengan tenang saat Ino selesai bercerita. Saat itu sudah jam sembilan dan Sasuke masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Bibir Ino melengkung ke bawah saat ia memainkan sosis di piringnya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Saat Itachi meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas tatakan, ia memberi Ino pandangan lembut. Pandangannya kemudian turun pada jari manis kiri gadis itu, dan benar saja, cincin bertahtahkan berlian hadiah dari Sasuke masih disitu. Cincin yang menurut Ino dibeli dengan uang darinya.

"Bila kau ingin Sasuke yang membayar untuk cincin tersebut, aku bisa mengaturnya."

Ino memutar-mutar cincin tersebut di jarinya. "Ini bukan hanya masalah uang, Itachi-san... Aku ingin... Sasuke memang tulus memberikannya padaku. Kalau kau yang mengaturnya, dia pasti tak akan menolak, dan pasti akan melakukannya dengan terpaksa."

"Dia berkelahi untukmu..."

"Tapi dia juga selingkuh dariku."

"Kurasa Sasuke memang mencintaimu... hanya saja ia tak menunjukkannya dengan benar. Dan caranya untuk melindungi perasaanmu malah berbalik menjadi senjata yang melukaimu."

"Jangan salah paham, Itachi-san. Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi... Dia lebih mencintainya dirinya." Akhirnya Ino mengangkat sosis yang dari tadi jadi korban tikaman garpunya ke mulutnya.

Itachi menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, mungkin keputusan kalian untuk berpisah saat ini tepat. Aku hanya berharap cepat atau lambat kalian akan berbaikan. Kuharap itu akan terjadi lebih cepat."

"Entahlah, Itachi-san. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat masalah. Sulit memaafkannya."

Layaknya seorang penganut agama Katholik yang taat, Itachi langsung berkata, "Tuhan selalu memaafkan hamba-hambanya yang berbuat dosa padanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia tak mau memaafkan sesama manusia lain?"

"Aku tahu..."

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau masih ingin menunggu Sasuke terbangun?"

Ino menyipitkan mata, "Dari awal aku sama sekali tak berniat menungguinya bangun."

"Maaf, maaf." Itachi tertawa kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang antar kamu pulang." Ia berdiri dari kursinya, "Dimana kunci mobil Sasuke?"

"Aku menyimpannya di tempat biasa semalam," jawab Ino sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet. Tempat biasa adalah di dalam guci kecil yang terletak di koridor menuju kamar Sasuke. Itachi bergegas mengambilnya sementara Ino langsung menuju garasi tempat ia memarkir lamborghini Sasuke semalam.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi muncul dengan kaus dan celana pendek. Terkadang bila Sasuke teler sampai siang Itachi memang selalu mengambil tugas untuk mengantar Ino kembali ke rumahnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Ino dihiasi keheningan, kecuali saat Itachi tiba-tiba berkata, "Setiap orang punya masalahnya masing-masing, Ino. Sama seperti Sasuke, kau, dan aku. Kita semua tak luput dari masalah, dan juga memorinya yang terus menghantui kita." Katanya dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari jalan. "Karena itulah kuharap kau bisa menemukan sedikit kebaikan di hatimu untuk memaafkan Sasuke." Ia menoleh pada Ino saat berkata, "Percyalah, ia sangat membutuhkannya."

Ino tak berkata apapun. Bukannya ia tak mau mengindahkan nasihat Itachi. Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria itu. Sasuke punya masalah? Masalah apa? Satu-satunya masalah yang ia tahu laki-laki itu miliki adalah kecanduannya pada alkohol, seks, dan hal-hal bejat lainnya. Bagaimana Ino bisa memaafkannya jika laki-laki itu sendiri tak punya niat mau merubah dirinya?

* * *

_Sementara itu di Kediaman Keluarga Sabaku, dengan Hinata Hyuuga..._

"Loh? Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Temari berseru kaget. Tak perlu lama bagi wanita itu untuk menganalisa keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Kankurou masih dalam pakaian kerjanya, yang berarti ia baru saja tiba. Gaara tak berpakaian sementara Hinata memegang sebuah kaus untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan malu-malu.

Temari tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius matematika untuk menyimpulkan keadaan.

Kankurou pasti baru saja menangkap basah Hinata dan adiknya yang hendak berbuat _Tuhan-tahu-mereka-mau-berbuat-apa._

Hinata berbicara terbata-bata saat berhasil menemukan suaranya, "A-A-A-Aku... A-A-Aku... Aku... Aku harus pulang!" Sambil tetap memegang kaus Gaara di tangannya, gadis itu langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan, melewati Kankurou, melewati Temari, dan juga melewati pelayan-pelayan yang berkerumun di depan _game-room_ untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

Secara refleks, Gaara mengejarnya keluar. "Oi tunggu!" serunya pada Hinata yang sudah ngacir ke pintu depan.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan Kankurou masih tertegun setelah menyaksikan adegan yang baru saja berlangsung di hadapannya. Rasanya seperti menonton film.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanyanya pada Temari, "Kau kenal dia?"

Wanita pirang itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat adiknya yang mengejar Hinata keluar. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Gaara pernah menceritakannya padaku. Dan kami pernah ngecek FB-nya bareng-bareng," Ia terkikik penuh rahasia seperti seorang remaja putri centil yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang cowok yang disukainya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Tetangga kita. Pewarisnya Hiashi Hyuuga."

Kankurou bersiul pelan mendengar jawabannya kakaknya. "Tangkapan yang bagus. Bisakah kau bayangkan uang yang akan dimiliki anak itu kalau ayahnya meninggal?"

Temari tertawa mendengar komentar adiknya. "Kenapa? Kau mau hartanya? Coba saja rebut dia dari Gaara."

Kankurou hanya terkekeh, "Jangan sampai Kaede mendengarmu berkata begitu." Ia mendorong lengannya ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya. "Ahh, aku capek sekali. Aku tak pernah suka naik pesawat komersil." keluhnya.

"Kau ingin menemaniku sarapan? Atau kau mau langsung tidur?" Temari berjalan keluar _game-room_, Kankurou mengikutinya.

"Sarapan dulu. Aku lapar sekali semalaman belum makan. Tidur bisa nanti." jawabnya. "Dan kau... harus menceritakan padaku apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada adik kecil kita selama aku tak disini."

Temari hanya terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, jangan coba-coba tertidur saat aku bercerita." katanya sambil berkedip.

Pada saat yang sama, di luar pintu kediaman keluarga Sabaku, Hinata yang terus berlari sudah menemukan dirinya kecapaian. Dia selalu tahu kalau ia tak berbakat dalam olahraga dan saat pelajaran olahraga, ia selalu menyelesaikan trek lari paling akhir. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau lari dari _game room_ ke halaman depan akan terasa secapek _ini_.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas, sebelum berlari kembali. Kabur adalah hal pertama yang memang terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat Temari tadi. Gaara sendirian saja sudah membuatnya gugup setengah mati, bagaimana dengan tambahan kedua kakaknya? Bisa-bisa ia pingsan dan membuat masalah lagi. Karena itu ia pikir daripada terjadi masalah, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat keluar. Dan cara apa lagi yang lebih ampuh untuk kabur daripada lari?

Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang, Hinata menjerit kaget saat sebuah tangan besar mendadak mencengkeram bahunya. Ia terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa tangan tersebut milik Gaara. Gaara yang bertelanjang dada dan terlihat kesal. Sangat kesal.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Bukannya dia seharusnya di dalam bersama kakak-kakaknya?

"Ini rumahku, bodoh. Dan itu seharusnya pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba berlari begitu? Kau melihat kakakku seperti melihat setan saja. Gak sopan!"

Hinata tercengang mendengarnya.

Setelah kalimat pria itu meresap dalam otaknya, dia memucat.

Gaara benar.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Temari atau Kankurou, dia pasti terlihat sangat tidak sopan. Dia adalah tamu di rumah mereka. Temari bahkan mengenalinya! Tapi bukannya mengucapkan salam atau memperkenalkan dirinya pada tuan rumah, dia malah kabur.

Dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya.

Hinata terkesiap.

Tidak! Yang lebih parah adalah...

Dia baru saja mempermalukan Gaara di depan kakak-kakaknya!

"M-Maafkan aku..." Hinata menunduk malu. Ia tahu minta maaf saja tak cukup, tapi saat ini baginya hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya. "S-Sungguh... m-maaf... A-Aku hanya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"Demi Tuhan, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa! Aku bisa menjelaskan keadaannya." Ia merampas kausnya dari tangan Hinata, kemudian mengenakannya. "Dan terima kasih untukmu sekarang aku juga harus menjelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba kabur." katanya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"M-M-Maaf..."

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal. "Sudah, pulang saja sana. Kau bisa jalan sendiri, 'kan?"

Kalaupun Hinata menjawab tidak, ia yakin Gaara tak akan mau mengantarnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus." Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di gerbang depan. Tidak ada sampai jumpa, selamat tinggal, bahkan kata singkat seperti _bye _pun tidak. Hinata terus menatap sosok Gaara yang berjalan semakin menjauh sebelum menghilang ke dalam rumahnya yang megah.

_Dia gak nengok ke belakang,_ pikir Hinata muram._ Artinya dia gak peduli padaku_...

Entah mengapa pikiran tersebut membuat dada Hinata sesak. Memang apa yang diharapkannya? Gaara berubah pikiran lalu mengantarnya pulang? Jangan mimpi! Dia baru saja mempermalukan cowok itu di depan kakak-kakaknya. Mengantarnya pulang mungkin hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya.

Gaara sudah dengan baik hati mau menolongnya saat dia mabuk berat semalam. Jika bukan karena kemurahan hati Gaara, mungkin seseorang atau beberapa orang pria tak dikenal sudah mengambil keuntungan darinya. Dan inikah cara dia membalas cowok itu?

Ia menghela napas, kemudian dengan sedih keluar dari properti milik keluarga Sabaku dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar membuat Gaara kesal. Jauh lebih kesal dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

**Baiklah mungkin chapter ini terlalu fokus sama kisahnya Ino dan Sasuke ya. Tapi mereka berdua sangat penting di cerita ini, jadi saya ga bisa melewatkan mereka begitu saja. Mungkin kalian berpikir "arrrgh kesian shikamaru! gak adil! ino kok bego banged sih masih mau sama Sasuke! !#$%" Semenyebalkannya Sasuke di cerita ini, tapi dia dan Ino sudah pacaran selama bertahun-tahun, jadi wajar bila Ino masih belom bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Sama seperti Sasuke yang masih belom bisa lepas dari Ino. Semoga teman-teman bisa memaklumi kondisi dua remaju itu :')**

**Saya tahu GaaHina-nya memang sedikit. Tapi saya janji di chapter depan GaaHina-nya bakal pol *janji jari kelingking* #unyuuu**

**Saya sangat tersanjung karena review yang saya terima buat Lawless sudah mencapai 600. Untuk dua chapter sebelumnya saja ada kurang lebih 150. Dan saya belum baca semua T-T tapi saya pasti akan baca satu persatu sambil memikirkan semua reviewers sebagai individual :') lalu akan saya bales pastinya.**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman sekalian yang setia membaca, mereview, dan mengingatkan saya untuk terus update. Baik yang suka sms saya, message fb saya, mention twitter saya, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua x) *big hugs and kisses* muach muach**

**Akhir kata, boleh saya minta reviewnya lagi? Ehehehe ^ ^V Reviews are what keeping this story alives.**

**See ya in the next chap.**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	13. Karma

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto tersayang ~**

**Warning : complicated, ada sedikit adegan yang rada menjijikkan disini, siap-siap capek ya karena chapter ini panjang.**

_Didedikasikan untuk Jessica Jo, karena selama menulis ini saya teringat masa-masa SMA saya bersama dia._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Karma  
_

Telepon genggam Gaara berdering saat ia berjalan menuju lokernya pagi itu. Ia menjawab teleponnya, mendengarkan, memaki, lalu berhenti di depan lokernya. "Dimana?"

Sasori menjawab dari ujung telepon, "Di kawasan kumuh di pinggir kota, seberang bar Ikimoto."

"Kau sudah coba kesana?"

"Belum, aku dapat alamatnya dari pacarnya setelah memberinya seribu yen."

"Ya sudah, kau kemari saja. Pulang sekolah aku kesana," katanya sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Tidak ada orang yang bisa lolos begitu saja setelah menipuku." Gaara menghantamkan tinjunya pada pintu loker.

Sasori mengiyakan sebelum memutuskan pembicaraannya. Gaara kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku, lalu menghembuskan napas kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sudah sejak kemarin _mood _Gaara jelek akibat berita ini.

Ia biasanya mempercayai Sasori untuk bertemu dengan _dealer _obatnya dan melakukan transaksi. Sasori sudah menjadi seperti tangan kanannya dalam urusan ini. Sasori yang mencari orangnya, memastikan kualitas barangnya, dan Gaara-lah yang menyediakan uangnya. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Sasori selalu mendapatkan barang dari pria keturunan Irlandia bernama Suigetsu. Mendengar nama belakang Gaara, orang itu tak berani macam-macam dan selalu tepat waktu menyediakan barang bermutu terbaik.

Sampai minggu sore kemarin.

Sasori meneleponnya dari kantor polisi dan berkata bahwa dia dijebak. Di tempat ia seharusnya bertemu dengan Suigetsu, malah menunggu beberapa orang polisi yang menyamar sebagai pengedar. Lelaki itu pun tak bisa mengelak dan terpaksa ditahan sampai pengacaranya Gaara datang untuk membebaskan serta membayar uang jaminannya. Begitu tahu kalau Suigetsu-lah biang keladinya, Gaara bersumpah akan menemukan bajingan keparat itu dan menembak kepalanya. Dengan senang hati Sasori pun mencari alamatnya.

Namun, sebuah sisi pencuriga dalam diri Gaara menduga ada seseorang yang sengaja menjebaknya dengan menggunakan Suigetsu. Siapapun orang ini pasti membencinya, atau membenci namanya, lalu memanfaatkan adiksinya terhadap obat-obatan. Suigetsu hanyalah seekor tikus jalanan. Ia tak akan berani mencari masalah dengan seseorang bernama belakang sekuat Gaara. Kalau sampai dugaannya benar, mafia ataupun bukan mafia, Gaara akan membunuh orang itu dengan tangan kosong.

Gaara membuka loker dan membaca jadwal pelajarannya hari itu. Sejarah, Akuntansi, Matematika, dan sisanya pelajaran yang tak ia minati sama sekali. Ia hanya mengeluarkan buku matematika.

Setelah urusannya selesai, Gaara membanting pintu lokernya hingga tertutup. Bantingan tersebut rupanya cukup kencang hingga mengagetkan gadis pemilik loker di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan merupakan orang yang sama dengan gadis pucat yang ia bentak di halaman rumahnya hari Sabtu kemarin.

Gadis itu terkesiap saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Matanya yang sewarna bunga lavender spontan langsung turun ke bawah. Ia terlihat sangat culun dengan seragamnya yang kebesaran, roknya yang terlalu panjang, serta beberapa buku tebal yang ia peluk di dadanya sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tali tasnya yang hendak melorot turun dari bahunya.

"P-Pagi, S-Sabaku-san..." Ia menyapa dengan suara gugupnya yang lembut. Senyumnya dipaksakan seakan-akan takut pemuda di hadapannya akan membentaknya lagi bila ia tidak menunjukkan keramahannya.

Mau perempuan itu senyum atau tidak senyum, Gaara tetap hanya akan mengangguk padanya. Sebenarnya ia agak berlebihan karena membentak cewek itu hari Sabtu kemarin. Tapi semuanya memang salah dia sendiri! Ia berusaha terlalu keras agar tak menyinggung orang lain. Namun usaha kerasnya tersebut malah membuatnya semakin menjengkelkan. Untungnya Kankurou dan Temari kemarin tidak tersinggung dan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu. Mereka malah menyuruh Gaara agar sesekali mengundangnya makan malam. Tapi undangan itu ia rasa harus ditunda dulu untuk lain waktu. Bukan sekarang.

Mengabaikan Hinata yang masih menunggu ucapan 'selamat pagi' darinya, Gaara pun bergegas meninggalkan area loker dan berjalan menuju koridor.

"T-Tunggu."

Gaara tidak menganggap panggilan tersebut ditujukan padanya, jadi dia terus berjalan.

"T-Tunggu!" Persis di luar area loker, Gaara berhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram ujung blazernya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Hinata, masih dengan wajahnya yang takut-takut, balas memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara dengan suara sedatar ekspresi wajahnya. Saat ini pikirannya sedang dipenuhi masalah. Ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni problema orang lain, apalagi gadis ini.

Hinata mencoba menciptakan jarak di antara mereka dengan mundur selangkah. Ia takut kedekatannya akan memprovokasi lelaki yang kelihatannya sedang _bad mood _tersebut. "Umm... M-Maaf k-kalau kau sedang terburu-buru. T-Tapi..." Ia menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag _coklat ke arah Gaara, "A-Aku mau mengembalikan i-ini."

"Apa itu?" Gaara tak ingat pernah meminjamkan apapun pada gadis itu.

"B-Baju yang kau pinjamkan hari Sabtu kemarin. A-Aku sudah mencucinya. T-Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya."

Gaara tak membuat gerakan apapun untuk meraih _paper bag _tersebut. Si gadis Hyuuga tersenyum canggung sambil tetap mengangsurkan _paper bag _yang nampaknya tak mau diterima lelaki itu. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Gaara akhirnya mendecakkan lidah.

"Kau serius berpikir aku mau berkeliaran di sekolah sambil membawa kantong itu?"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tanpa sengaja membayangkan bila Gaara benar-benar berkeliaran membawa kantong tersebut. Ia pun tak bisa mencegah senyum geli di bibirnya. Namun senyum tersebut langsung menghilang begitu matanya bertemu pandangan tajam si rambut merah.

Hinata berdeham, lalu mencoba menyarankan, "Ummm.. K-Kau bisa m-meninggalkannya di lokermu dulu sebelum..."

"Sebelum membawanya ke mobilku yang berarti aku harus berjalan ke parkiran dengan _paper bag _dari _body shop _itu. Tidak terima kasih."

"T-T-Tapi..."

Gaara sudah berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Hinata sekali lagi saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata masih di posisinya semula, kecuali mulutnya yang membuka menutup seperti ikan mas.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kau juga meninggalkan handphone dan bajumu di kamarku. Datanglah ke rumahku nanti."

Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Itulah yang dari tadi ia coba katakan. Handphone-nya! Ia ingin bertanya apa Gaara masih menyimpan handphone itu atau sudah menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur. Hari Sabtu kemarin ia sempat kalang kabut karena tak bisa menemukan handphone-nya. Tapi begitu ingat handphone malang tersebut tertinggal di sofa _game room _Gaara, Hinata langsung mempertimbangkan untuk membeli handphone baru karena ia tak yakin ia bakal berani kembali ke mansion keluarga Sabaku dan berhadapan dengan si pemuda berambut merah yang pemarah. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia beli handphone baru, ayahnya pasti akan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan handphone lamanya. Salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Hiashi adalah pemborosan. Hinata bersyukur ternyata Gaara masih menyimpan handphone-nya. Ia tak rela bila harus kehilangan benda tersebut karena ia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri.

Hinata menghela napas sebelum berjalan kembali ke loker untuk meninggalkan _paper bag-_nya disana. Sama seperti Gaara, ia juga tidak mau berkeliaran di sekolah sambil membawa-bawa _paper bag _dengan logo _body shop _itu. Bukunya saja sudah cukup berat.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, interaksi singkatnya dengan Gaara tadi ternyata disaksikan oleh sepasang mata gelap yang berkilau keras.

* * *

Hinata tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki jam makan siang yang sama dengan Ino dan Tenten pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Ia tak peduli bila hari Selasa dan Kamis ia tetap harus makan sendirian, yang penting dalam seminggu ada waktu dimana ia bisa makan bersama teman-temannya layaknya remaja SMA normal.

Hari itu cuaca sangat bagus. Matahari yang bersinar tak terlalu terik disertai angin yang bertiup lembut membuat sebagian besar murid Konoha Gakuen lebih memilih menikmati makan siang mereka di lapangan belakang daripada di kantin. Melihat tempat Hinata biasa duduk telah ditempati orang, Tenten pun mengusulkan agar mereka makan siang di gym. Hinata dan Ino tak menolak, malah Hinata mengaku kalau sesekali ia suka makan siang di gym kalau di luar terlalu ramai. Kalau udaranya bagus seperti hari ini, gym biasanya kosong. Kecuali untuk beberapa pasangan yang ingin bercumbu atau beberapa anak yang merokok sembunyi-sembunyi.

Topik pembicaraan mereka hari itu tentunya didominasi seputar kejadian yang hari Sabtu kemarin. Tidak seperti Hinata dan Ino, nampaknya Tenten sangat menikmati malam itu. Ia berhasil menggaet seorang cowok ganteng yang baik hati dan tak berpikiran kotor. Dengan mata berbinar-binar si gadis berambut cokelat itu menceritakan pengalamannya pada kedua temannya.

"Aku senang sekali waktu ia mengajakku ke pantai. Ia menyelinapkan satu krat bir dan kami minum-minum di pinggir pantai sampai subuh!" Tenten menangkupkan tangannya di pipinya yang memerah. "Setelah itu ia mengantarku pulang."

"Dia menciummu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk dengan cengiran lebar. "Dia juga berjanji akan meneleponku."

"D-Dia sudah t-telepon?" Hinata yang sejak tadi tekun mendengarkan kini bertanya.

"Belum sih... Cuman dia udah SMS aku tadi pagi!"

Informasi itu membuat Hinata dan Ino ber-waw kemudian memberi selamat pada Tenten.

"Aku... Aku belum pernah pacaran," aku Tenten malu-malu. "Jadi... pengalaman ini benar-benar baru. Kuharap kalian bisa membantuku." Ia menatap Hinata dan Ino penuh harapan.

Hinata sontak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "A-A-Aku juga belum pernah p-pacaran! I-Ino pasti lebih berpengalaman!"

Pandangan kedua gadis itu pun langsung jatuh pada teman mereka yang berambut pirang. "Aku cuman pernah pacaran sama satu orang. Dan aku tak yakin apakah aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana cara menjalankan hubungan yang benar karena selama ini hubungan kami... seperti hubungan searah."

Hinata dan Tenten menggumamkan permintaan maaf mereka saat melihat wajah Ino yang sendu. Ino tadi sudah bercerita pada mereka mengenai malamnya di rumah Elise Northway. Keduanya terkesima mendengar cerita Ino tentang bagaimana Shikamaru menghajar Sasuke sampai babak belur. "Yah, mereka berdua yang babak belur sih," komentar Ino. Tapi entah mengapa mengetahui kalau Sasuke terluka karena dipukuli memberi sedikit perasaan _senang _pada Hinata. Mungkin ia terdengar jahat karena merasa seperti itu, tapi ia tak merasa bersalah karena sampai sejuta tahun pun Sasuke akan selalu lebih jahat darinya.

"_Well, _Setidaknya salah satu di antara kita masih bisa bersenang-senang semalam." Ino menghela napas sebelum melahap irisan wortelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu Hinata? Dari tadi kamu belum cerita apa-apa," tanya Tenten dengan nada riang untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hinata nyaris tersedak _spring roll_-nya akibat pertanyaan tersebut.

Ino menoleh padanya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kamu gak kenapa-napa kan waktu aku ninggalin kamu? Maaf ya aku kabur gitu aja sama Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku gak kenapa-napa kok... cuman..." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, "...ada sedikit masalah."

Dua gadis lain terkesiap. "Benarkah? Sama siapa?"

Hinata memainkan _spring roll _pada bentonya, lalu bergumam "S-Sakura Haruno..."

"APA?" Ino dan Tenten berseru bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia ngapain kamu?"

Pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi tersebut membuat Hinata bingung. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan kedua temannya. "S-Sabar. A-Aku akan jawab s-satu-satu."

Hinata pun mulai bercerita bagaimana ia dijebak Elise Northway untuk minum sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui Hinata apa saja campurannya, kemudian menceritakan semua yang Gaara ceritakan padanya hari Sabtu kemarin. Bagaimana ia jambak-jambakan dengan Sakura, mempermalukan Gaara, dan akhirnya terbangun di tempat tidur cowok itu.

Ino dan Tenten menyeringai nakal saat tahu bahwa Hinata tidur seranjang dengan Gaara di kamar cowok itu. "Aaa, kayaknya ada yang udah mulai gencar pedekate nih," goda Ino sambil menyenggol Hinata.

"K-Kami ga n-ngapa-ngapain kok!" Hinata mengelak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Terus-terus gimana lagi? Dia anterin kamu pulang ga?" tanya Tenten menggebu-gebu.

"Engga." Hinata menghela napas, kemudian menceritakan insiden pagi itu. Ia memperhatikan saat teman-temannya ber-ooh, aah, dan bahkan ber-kyaa saat Hinata sampai pada episode dimana ia menarik lepas baju Gaara.

"Kamu telanjangin dia di ruang tamu?" Ino berdecak kagum. "Aku kalo jadi kakaknya sih udah ngacir keluar. Kok kakaknya malah tetep di situ ya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "K-Karena kakaknya yang satu lagi t-tiba-tiba masuk."

Ino dan Tenten pun heboh kembali. Mereka sibuk berkomentar bagaimana mendebarkannya kejadian tersebut. Ino berkata itu suatu pertanda bagus karena tak biasanya Temari Sabaku suka dengan cewek yang dibawa Gaara ke rumah. Menurut Sasuke biasanya kakaknya Gaara yang model itu bersikap dingin di sekitar pacar-pacarnya Gaara.

Mereka kembali tenang ketika Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya. Begitu ia sampai pada bagian dimana Gaara membentaknya, Ino dan Tenten memberinya pandangan simpatik. Ia juga menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi ketika Gaara dengan dingin menolak _paper bag_-nya dan malah menyuruhnya mengembalikan baju tersebut langsung ke rumahnya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam begitu Hinata selesai bercerita. Si gadis Hyuuga menghela napas kemudian kembali menekuni _spring roll_-nya lagi. Tapi mendadak ia terkesiap saat Ino dan Tenten tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hina." Tenten tersenyum meyakinkan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino mengiyakan, "Dia itu udah mau repot-repot bawa kamu ke rumahnya. Sedikit banyak dia pasti peduli sama kamu. Mungkin dari kemarin sampai pagi ini dia lagi uring-uringan atau sedang ada masalah. Biasanya dia baik kok."

Ino dan Tenten merupakan orang ketiga dan keempat yang tahu tentang tantangan Sasuke pada Hinata. Mereka sangat bersemangat mengenai apa yang dipertaruhkan di tantangan tersebut, namun pada saat yang sama juga takut karena yang dipertaruhkan adalah perasaannya Hinata. _Bagaimana kalau kamu sampai jatuh cinta padanya?_ adalah pertanyaan pertama Tenten begitu Hinata selesai bercerita tentang taruhannya pada Sasuke hari Jumat kemarin. Pertanyaan tersebut dibiarkan Hinata tak terjawab, sampai sekarang. Bukan karena ia menolak menjawab atau tak tahu menjawabnya. Hinata takut memikirkannya. _Bagaimana kalau sampai dia yang jatuh cinta? Apakah ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kenyamanan hidup SMA-nya?_

"D-Dia gak akan b-baik lagi begitu tahu tujuanku." Hinata bergumam sedih.

"Kita akan berusaha supaya dia gak tahu, oke?" Ino tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku bisa membantumu buat pedekate sama Gaara. Aku sudah kenal sama dia sejak dia pertama pindah kesini. Jadi, jangan khawatir ya? Sasuke pasti kalah!" Ia meninju udara dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Betul, Hinata-chan!" Tenten juga ikut menyemangati. "Lagian kamu 'kan udah dapat undangan spesial buat datang ke rumahnya malam ini! Jangan sia-siakan undangan itu. Pakai sesuatu yang bagus supaya dia kegoda."

Hinata langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. K-Kalau aku p-pakai macam-macam, n-nanti Gaara p-pikirannya juga macam-macam," kata Hinata, teringat pada insiden di kolam renang tempo hari.

Ino tampak berpikir sesaat. "Kalau gitu pakai sesuatu yang sopan tapi seksi. Bagaimana kalo _sundress_?"

Pembicaraan selama sisa makan siang itu pun didominasi dengan usulan-usulan dari Ino bagaimana cara menggaet Gaara. Hinata tak bisa menerima sebagian besar usulnya karena menurutnya terlalu _berani _untuk standar gadis seperti_ dirinya_. Meskipun demikian, Hinata tetap senang mendengarkan teman-temannya yang berusaha untuk menolongnya. Ia tak bisa lebih gembira lagi karena tahu mulai dari sekarang ia tak akan sendirian lagi dalam usahanya untuk membuat Gaara menyukainya.

* * *

Matematika adalah pelajaran selanjutnya setelah makan siang. Biasanya sebelum bel berbunyi, Hinata sudah ada di dalam kelas. Namun tidak hari ini. Hari ini kelas sudah setengah terisi saat ia, Ino dan Tenten tiba.

Beberapa cowok terkikik saat melihat Hinata, beberapa bahkan menggodanya dengan berkata "Pertarungan yang bagus, Hyuuga! Dimana kau menyembunyikan sisi liarmu selama ini?" Tawa kurang ajar mereka terhenti saat Tenten memberi mereka pelototan maut. Tetapi, lain ceritanya begitu Hinata berpapasan dengan Sakura Haruno.

Gadis jenius berambut pink itu mendengus saat melihat Hinata. Ketika si gadis Hyuuga melewati bangkunya, ia berkata dengan penuh kebencian, "Cewek murahan. Tukang rebut pacar orang."

Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya. Tukang rebut pacar orang? Menurut gosip yang beredar, Gaara sama sekali tak terikat dengan cewek manapun. Hinata merasa takut karena Sakura ikut membencinya sekarang. Ia tak ingin menambah musuh lebih banyak daripada yang telah ia punyai. Selain itu, Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang berbahaya untuk dijadikan musuh. Karenanya, cepat atau lambat ia harus menemukan cara untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

Dengan wajah murung Hinata pun mengambil bangku di belakang Tenten di baris ketiga.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Miss Anko tiba. Setumpuk kertas berwarna putih di lengannya. Murid-murid terkesiap melihat kertas tersebut, karena itu hanya berarti satu hal.

Ia bertepuk tangan untuk mengembalikan perhatian kelas padanya. "Cepat ambil tempat duduk kalian, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kuis."

Seluruh kelas pun langsung mengerang.

"Saya beri waktu sepuluh menit untuk belajar. Hanya sepuluh menit!"

Atau lebih tepatnya hanya sebagian besar kelas, karena beberapa murid yang lebih pintar dengan cepat langsung membuka catatan mereka untuk mengingat rumus-rumus terakhir yang mereka gunakan, dalam kasus ini termasuk Hinata. Sementara untuk kategori yang jauh lebih pintar, seperti Sakura, tetap duduk tenang sambil mengawasi kelas yang ricuh dengan senyum tertahan.

Beberapa murid yang sadar kalau Anko tak akan membatalkan kuis ini meskipun di luar tiba-tiba hujan meteor, akhirnya mulai meminta sesi kuliah-trigonometri-sepuluh-menit pada murid-murid yang lebih pintar. Kelas pun semakin ricuh dengan banyaknya murid-murid yang mulai berdiskusi.

Hinata sibuk membolak-balik catatannya, memindai urutan-urutan penyelesaian trigonometri, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat rumus-rumus yang penting. Di depannya, Tenten juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan melihat Ino dengan santai membolak-balik catatannya. Ino memang termasuk sepuluh orang dengan rangking tertinggi di angkatan mereka, jadi tidak heran bila gadis itu tak pernah panik bila ada ulangan mendadak. Si pirang itu tersenyum manis saat menyadari Hinata sedang menoleh padanya.

"Miss Anko suka ngagetin ya? Padahal Jumat kemarin gak ngomong apa-apa."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Iya."

Tiba-tiba Tenten berbalik, wajahnya panik menatap Ino. "Ino, ajarin aku soal di halaman 83!" Wajahnya seketika memerah saat melihat Hinata dan Ino yang menatapnya kaget. "_Well,_ sorry ya kalau aku gak sepinter kalian berdua."

Hinata dan Ino terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ayo sini-sini," Ino memberi isyarat agar Tenten mendekat, lalu bergeser di bangkunya agar Tenten bisa duduk di sampingnya. Sementara si gadis pirang mulai menerangkan penyelesaian soalnya secara singkat agar mudah dimengerti, Hinata kembali menekuni catatannya.

Anko mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai saat melihat murid-muridnya yang kalang kabut. "Saya tidak kasih tambahan waktu!" serunya pada kelas, kedua lengannya terlipat.

Di sela-sela keramaian terebut, pintu kelas mendadak terbuka. Ketukan kaki Anko berhenti saat menyadari ternyata tiga murid _favoritnya_-lah yang baru muncul. Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto melangkah masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke, kancing blazernya telah terbuka semua, melangkah masuk tanpa membawa buku apapun. Dibelakangnya, Gaara tampaknya telah meninggalkan blazernya sembarangan di suatu tempat, ujung kemeja-nya berada di luar celana. Ia mengepit buku teks matematikanya di ketiak, sementara tangan kirinya memegang styrofoam dan tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit menyuapkan sepotong _spring roll _ke mulutnya. Naruto dengan seragam sama berantakannya seperti Gaara dengan cuek menegak sebotol _energy drink_, dahi dan lehernya dihiasi butiran keringat.

Ketiganya sama sekali tak meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka. Jangankan minta maaf, menoleh ke Miss Anko saja tidak.

Seluruh kelas hanya bisa tercengang melihat aksi ketiga orang itu. Mengingat reputasi mereka bertiga, tak heran kalau mereka nekat melakukannya. Namun guru yang sedang mereka provokasi ini Mitarashi Anko! Guru wanita paling mengerikan nomor dua setelah Miss Tsunade!

Anko, tentu saja, tak membiarkan mereka lewat dengan mudah.

"Berhenti di situ." Anko memerintahkan dengan suara tenang, membuat trio tersebut berhenti. "Berbalik." Mereka berbalik. "Jelaskan."

Sikap Gaara yang cuek sambil tetap melahap _spring roll_-nya membuat Anko menggertakkan gigi. "Dengan segala hormat Mr. Sabaku, bisakah KAU BERHENTI MENGUNYAH?" Pada empat kata terakhir Anko telah kehabisan kesabarannya dan kelepasan membentak.

Gaara hanya terbelalak sebentar, kemudian dengan santai menutup kotak _styrofoam_-nya seakan-akan itu bukanlah masalah besar. Melihat Gaara, Naruto pun ikut menutup botol _energy drink_-nya. Di antara mereka bertiga, Sasuke-lah yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Maafkan kami, sensei. Tadi kelas Akuntansi keluarnya lama sekali, makanya kami baru selesai makan siang sekarang," dusta Sasuke lancar.

Anko memberinya pandangan yang berkata _kau pikir aku bodoh?_. "Lalu kenapa kau membawa makanan ke kelas dan MANA BLAZER KALIAN?" Anko melotot pada dua muridnya yang tak ber-blazer.

Gaara tahu Naruto bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong, karena itu dia-lah yang menjawab. "Blazer kami disembunyikan orang, sensei." Jawabnya kalem.

Sasuke harus berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak akibat jawaban Gaara. Di belakang mereka beberapa orang terkekeh sembunyi-sembunyi di balik tangan mereka. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mimik muka serius supaya Anko percaya pada Gaara.

Anko menghela napas. "Jadi maksud anda disini, seseorang sedang mengerjai anda?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu dengan tampang polos. "Mungkin. Tadi kami melepas blazer sebentar karena kepanasan. Begitu mau memakainya lagi, sudah hilang."

"Kami tadi mau beli blazer lagi di koperasi tapi kami lagi ga bawa duit," sergah Naruto. Gaara dan Sasuke terbelalak ke arahnya, kaget mendengar kebohongan mengalir begitu lancar dari mulut teman pirang mereka.

"Dan saya," Sasuke menambahkan, "...menemani mereka ke koperasi untuk meminjamkan uang, tapi koperasi sedang istirahat. Makanya kami telat datang." Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang bernilai jutaan dolar. Walaupun sedikit, tapi senyum tersebut ternyata juga berefek pada Anko.

Anko menghela napas lagi kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tak perlu membaca pikiran ketiga pemuda itu untuk tahu kalau mereka berbohong. Seandainya saja yayasan tidak secara tegas mengingatkan para guru supaya jangan macam-macam dengan anak-anak Uchiha dan Sabaku, Anko pasti sudah menghukum mereka. Dia benci sekali dengan segala bentuk kolusi di sekolah ini. Hanya karena keluarga mereka donatur terbesar di sekolah itu, tindak-tanduk Gaara dan Sasuke pun selalu licin tanpa masalah.

"Baiklah, kalian kumaafkan. Cepat cari bangku, kita kuis hari ini." Trio itu terbelalak mendengarnya, lalu cepat-cepat mencari bangku yang aman (baca: dekat contekan bagus).

"Tidak ada makanan di kelas saya, Mr. Sabaku." Anko mengingatkan saat Gaara membuka styrofoam-nya lagi. Gaara hanya menyeringai padanya, kemudian dengan cepat menyelinapkan sepotong _spring roll _sebelum menutup styrofoam-nya lagi.

Naruto dengan senyuman sejuta watt-nya berhasil menggeser Shion, sahabat Sakura, dari tempat duduknya, memancing pelototan mematikan dari si gadis berambut pink. Tapi Naruto cuek dan malah cengar-cengir sambil berbisik-bisik pada Sakura supaya membantunya di kuis. Sakura merengut menatapnya, tapi karena ingat kalau bukan karena Naruto ia akan menjadi piala bergilir bagi sekelompok pemuda mabuk di pesta Elise Northway Sabtu kemarin, ia pun mengikhlaskan si pirang itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke, dengan keangkuhan dan kesangarannya, memberi Hinata pandangan mengancam yang seolah-olah berkata _menyingkir dari bangku itu sebelum kucekik kau_. Hinata yang secara naluri memang takut pada sosok Sasuke, tanpa banyak bicara langsung cepat-cepat membereskan buku dan membawa serta tasnya ke meja kosong di pojok belakang kelas, diagonal kiri belakang Sasuke. Ino nyaris menjerit melihat adegan itu, namun Hinata menghentikannya dengan menggeleng keras lalu tersenyum sambil berkata tanpa suara, "Tidak apa-apa."

Ino pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat keyakinan di wajah Hinata. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, kemudian berdesis. "Jangan harap aku mau memberimu contekan,"

Sasuke mengabaikan ancaman Ino. "Hai, _honey_. Kau cantik sekali hari ini." Sebelah matanya mengedip jail. "Kau mungkin tak mau memberikannya, tapi aku pasti mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar Sasuke. "Dasar bajingan," katanya sebelum mengambil kursi di sebelah kiri lelaki itu, di barisan paling pinggir dekat jendela. "Sialan, mau isi apaan nih nanti?" Ia mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Oi, Ino!" Ino menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Jangan pelit-pelit sama Sasuke. Kau pelitin dia berarti kau pelitin aku juga."

Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Gaara. "Ino cuman kasih jawaban ke aku." Dia terkekeh.

"Bangsat," maki Gaara, tapi tak menanggapi omongan Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke sebenarnya adalah murid yang pintar. Namun karena kemalasan dan sifatnya yang selalu menganggap remeh, ia jadi bodoh. Ino adalah malaikat yang selalu membantu Sasuke agar rangkingnya tidak anjlok. Setiap ada PR, tugas, ataupun ujian, Ino selalu membantunya. Atau setidaknya begitulah sampai sebelum mereka putus. Sekarang, setelah mereka tak lagi berstatus apa-apa, Ino sama sekali tak berminat membantunya. Biar saja dia dapat rangking paling bawah, pikir si gadis pirang. Kalau Itachi sampai tahu nilai adiknya buruk di sekolah, kakaknya itu tak akan ragu memblokir semua kartu kreditnya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain Gaara memang sama sekali tak punya niat apapun untuk belajar. Nilainya jelek. Satu-satunya pelajaran dimana ia bisa dapat A hanyalah olahraga dan _home economic_. Olahraga karena memang pelajaran itu tidak pakai otak, sementara _home economic _karena ujian prakteknya selalu berkelompok. Sementara untuk pelajaran lain, Gaara biasanya mengharapkan bantuan dari Ino, atau dari Sakura ketika mereka dulu masih pacaran. Sebenarnya Gaara tak peduli bila dia dapat jelek di kuis hari ini. Toh, jelek atau tidak dia akan tetap naik kelas. Dewan guru tak akan berani menyuruhnya mengulang karena mulut mereka sudah disumpal dengan cek bernilai ratusan ribu yen dari ayahnya.

Hanya saja... bagi Gaara terkadang mengisi jawaban asal-asalan membuatnya malu. Malu pada guru yang nanti mengoreksi jawabannya. Saat melihat jawabannya yang jelek, Gaara sudah bisa membayangkan bangsat yang memeriksa kertasnya itu tertawa meremehkannya. Dia tidak suka ditertawakan. Tapi di sisi lain Gaara juga malas belajar, karena dia memiliki sangat banyak kegiatan _ekstrakurikuler_ di luar sekolah. Gaara menyeringai. Oh yeah, dia tak bisa meninggalkan kegiatan _ekstrakurikuler_-nya sama sekali.

Ia menghela napas. Dia butuh rokok. Sejak pagi tadi belum sekalipun dia mendapat asupan nikotin dalam darahnya. Kuis ini hanya membuatnya dilema dan semakin membutuhkan rokok. Karena bermain bola dengan Sasuke dan lainnya tadi, Gaara tidak sempat merokok. Begitu bel berbunyi, ia bahkan belum sempat makan. Sebenarnya Gaara bisa saja bolos matematika lagi, tapi dia sudah menggunakan semua jatah bolosnya bulan ini. Jadi hari ini dia harus muncul. Tapi karena lapar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir (kayak dia pernah mikir aja kalau matematika), ia pun secepat kilat berlari ke kantin dan membeli sekotak _spring roll_ mayones. Karena itulah saat masuk kelas tadi, ia masih berusaha menghabiskan _spring roll_-nya.

Gaara membuka _styrofoam_-nya di bawah meja kemudian mencomot sepotong _spring roll _lagi.

Sambil mengunyah, Gaara memperhatikan, di depannya duduk seorang anak pendiam yang ia tak ketahui namanya. Anak itu sedang sibuk grasak-grusuk dengan catatannya. Sekali lihat Gaara tahu anak itu tipe-tipe yang malas belajar seperti dia, tapi karena tidak punya uang sebanyak dia, anak itu tak punya pilihan lain kecuali melakukan apapun agar nilainya bagus.

Tidak bisa dicontek.

Pandangannya beralih pada gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di diagonal kanan depannya, persis di depan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi orang yang tak dikenal Gaara. Tapi Gaara ingat dia sekelas dengan gadis itu di olahraga dan anaknya cukup mencolok. Dia pernah dengar orang-orang berbisik-bisik kalau cewek itu menguasai berbagai macam aliran bela diri. Tipe-tipe yang biasanya lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan. Bisa dicontek _sih_, tapi kevalidannya diragukan.

Gaara kali ini memang hanya bisa berharap pada Sasuke yang jawabannya berasal dari Ino.

Ia melirik pasangan yang saling memaki dengan suara rendah tersebut. Memakinya sebagian besar dilakukan Ino, sementara Sasuke terus-terusan menggodanya. Kemudian sekilas ia melihat Ino melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf ke belakang, ke belakang Gaara.

Secara otomatis Gaara pun berbalik melihat ke belakang. Pantas saja Ino dari tadi terus-terusan melihat ke belakang. Ternyata di belakang ada si gadis indigo yang sedang menunduk dengan mata memindai buku catatan bak mesin _scan_. Ia tidak terlihat panik ataupun grasak-grusuk. Gerakannya terkendali. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu mendongak, namun matanya terpejam. Gaara memperhatikan saat bibirnya yang penuh dan merah bergerak-gerak kecil menghapalkan rumus matematika seperti merapal mantera. Gadis yang gugupan itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau Gaara dari tadi memperhatikannya, tepat di hadapannya.

Sampai ketika dia membuka matanya, dan azure bertemu lavender.

Wajahnya pun berubah seperti tomat.

Gaara tak berkata apapun, ia tetap mengunyah _spring roll_-nya dengan tenang. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan meminta maaf dengan terbata-bata lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"M-M-Maaf, S-Sabaku-san..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

_Tuh 'kan_.

Namun kali ini gerakannya tak seterkendali tadi. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Entah bagian mana dari wajah Gaara yang membuatnya gemetaran seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti Gaara tahu, dia sudah membuyarkan konsenterasi perempuan ini.

Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara dari balik poninya yang tebal. "B-Bukannya tidak boleh makan di k-kelas ya?" gumamnya.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mau?" Ia menyodorkan _styrofoam_-nya ke Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap menatapnya, wajahnya makin memerah, kemudian menggeleng. "T-Tidak, terima kasih. A-Aku sudah makan." Hinata juga makan _spring roll _tadi.

"Kau bisa ga?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Hinata baru mau bertanya bisa apa saat melihat pandangan Gaara terpaku pada catatannya. Ia pun mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Umm... l-lumayan." Ia merasa jawabannya terlalu pendek untuk orang yang dengan baik hati mau menawarinya makanan. "Kau?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia terus-terusan menatap catatan Hinata. Catatan gadis itu rapi, tulisannya bagus. Gaara menatap kombinasi garis, lingkaran, serta diagram cartesius yang beberapa menit lagi mungkin menjadi jawaban di lembar kuis mereka. Gaara tak punya catatan, karena ia memang tak pernah mencatat. Tapi, seandainya saja ia bisa membuka catatan gadis itu di kolong mejanya, mungkin dia... Gaara mengerutkan hidung saat menyadari kalaupun punya catatan serapi itu di kolongnya, Gaara tetap tak mengerti apa isinya.

"Pinjam pulpen."

Hinata tak berkomentar pada Gaara yang tak menjawab pertanyaan basa-basinya. Toh itu pertanyaan basa-basi yang memang tak perlu dijawab. Dari gerak-geriknya Hinata sudah bisa menebak kalau Gaara sepertinya pasrah dengan kuis ini. Ia merogoh tempat pensilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin bertinta hitam.

"S-Silahkan."

Gaara menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian berbalik. _Spring roll-_nya sudah habis. Ia menyelipkan sumpitnya di dalam _styrofoam_ kemudian meletakkan bekas kontainer makanan tersebut di samping kaki mejanya.

"Yak, waktu belajar habis." Suara Miss Anko menggelegar di kelas, memancing kepanikan dari seluruh kelas. "Kertasnya akan saya bagi sekarang. Yang buku teks atau buku catatannya masih ada di atas meja tak akan saya bagikan." Ia mulai berkeliling dari baris pertama.

Gaara menyimpan buku teksnya di kolong meja.

Ia tak lagi cemas.

Saat semua kertas dibagikan dan Miss Anko telah memberi aba-aba untuk memulai, Gaara hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya ke meja.

Biarkan sumber jawabannya mengerjakan jawabannya dulu, pikir Gaara.

* * *

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Mitarashi Anko memang merupakan salah satu guru yang paling tak-ingin-kau-bikin-kesal di Konoha Gakuen. Orangnya galak, susah dikelabui dan hukumannya paling sulit. Pokoknya Mitarashi Anko adalah stereotip guru yang paling dibenci murid-murid kebanyakan.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat murid-murid menyukai kelasnya.

Ya, murid-murid ikhlas menerima bentakannya dan semua kegalakannya karena Mitarashi Anko punya kebiasaan yang unik saat sedang mengawas ujian. Lima menit sebelum ujian berakhir, ia biasanya mengecek handphone-nya. Padahal tidak ada SMS, telpon, bbm, email, atau apapun di handphone-nya, tapi ia tetap mengeceknya.

Kenapa? Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Dan orang-orang pun tak berniat mencari tahu.

Karena pada waktu lima menit yang berharga itu, Anko mengabaikan kelasnya sepenuhnya, membuat muridnya bebas melakukan apa saja. Termasuk mencontek.

Beberapa orang berteori kalau Anko tahu mata pelajarannya sulit, karena itulah ia memberi sedikit kemudahan pada murid-muridnya dalam ujian. Namun beberapa orang yang lain menentang teori tersebut dan berargumen kalau Anko memang tahu mata pelajarannya sulit, mengapa ia tak membuat soal yang lebih gampang saja supaya semua murid bisa mengerjakan?

Persetan dengan alasan yang manapun tapi Gaara Sabaku tak berniat menyia-nyiakan kebebasan lima menit tersebut.

Begitu Anko merogoh ponsel dari sakunya, Gaara dengan kegesitan bak macan kumbang langsung berbalik dan melihat jawaban Hinata. Gadis itu kaget akibat gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba, dan tercengang melihat betapa cepatnya cowok itu bolak-balik memutar tubuhnya.

Gaara akhirnya merasa pegal karena terus-terusan bolak-balik, maka ia pun memindahkan kertasnya ke meja Hinata kemudian dengan sewenang-wenang menyalin seluruh detail jawaban gadis tersebut. Ia sadar seluruh kelas juga sedang berbisik-bisik riuh rendah karena sedang saling membagi jawaban. Dengan konsenterasi penuh Gaara menulis secepat mungkin. Ia tak peduli bila tulisannya seperti ceker-ayam. Yang paling penting di otaknya saat itu adalah lima soal tersebut harus selesai dan Anko harus menyimpan tawa sinisnya untuk lain waktu.

Gaara sedang menyalin nomor terakhir ketika bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Anko menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu dengan suara menggelegar berseru, "Semua tangan berhenti mengerjakan, kertas dibalik, kalian boleh pergi. Yang masih mengerjakan, nilainya D!" Ia mulai berkeliling mengumpulkan kertas. "Mr. Takafumi! Berhenti menulis!" Saking kagetnya namanya disebut Anko, Takafumi terlonjak dan menjatuhkan bolpoinnya. Ia tak beruntung hari itu karena duduk di barisan pertama.

"G-Gaara-san... W-Waktunya sudah habis..." Hinata memprotes pelan sambil perlahan-lahan menarik kertasnya menjauh dari Gaara.

"Bentar." Gaara mencengkeram tangan Hinata, menghentikan gerakan gadis itu. "Tanggung."

Sasuke sudah berdiri dari kursinya, Naruto juga. "Oi, Gaara. Diluar ya?" kata Sasuke pada si rambut merah sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Gaara hanya menggumamkan jawabannya karena fokusnya saat itu masih tertuju pada soal nomor lima.

Begitu Anko tiba di barisan ketiga, matanya menangkap Gaara yang masih menyalin. "Mr. Sabaku!" serunya tepat saat Gaara menuliskan jawaban akhir pada kertasnya yang berupa angka nol.

"Iya, jalang. Udah kelar," sergah Gaara sebelum melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia pun mengembalikan kertasnya ke mejanya dalam posisi terbalik. Kemudian menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar dari tadi ditahannya.

Di belakangnya Hinata juga menghembuskan napas lega, namun kelegaannya jauh berbeda dengan kelegaan Gaara. Ia lega karena Gaara melepaskan tangannya. Ia takut bila cowok itu tak segera melepas tangannya, ia mungkin akan meledak saking gugupnya.

Begitu tenang kembali, Hinata mulai membereskan tasnya, lalu berdiri. Di depannya, Gaara juga berdiri. Ia mengembalikan bolpoinnya pada Hinata sambil mengucapkan "Thanks," sebelum meninggalkan si gadis Hyuuga begitu saja untuk mencari Sasuke dan Naruto di luar kelas.

Hinata ternganga menatap sosok berambut merah yang tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang itu.

_Thanks? Cuman thanks setelah dia mengkopi SELURUH jawabanku? _Hinata terkadang takjub bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu egois, menjengkelkan, dan tak tahu terima kasih sampai rasanya ia ingin memotong kemaluan pria itu lalu mengumpankannya pada sekelompok burung perkutut.

Hinata terkesiap pada pikiran brutal yang baru saja melintasi benaknya. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu banyak berada di sekitar cowok itu?

Karena tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian berlebihan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tidak heran bila Hinata Hyuuga tak pernah menjadi sasaran contekan siapapun. Ini adalah kali pertama seseorang mencontek jawabannya. Orang bilang menjadi sasaran contekan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, karena suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkan contekan dari orang lain. Tapi seumur hidupnya Hinata tak pernah mencontek dari orang lain! Ia bahkan tak yakin ada orang yang mau memberinya contekan!

Dan orang-orang lupa bilang kalau ternyata dicontek itu rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Dicontek itu rasanya seperti vandalisasi terhadap kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Wajah Hinata merengut ketika bergabung bersama Tenten dan Ino di itu di belakang pikirannya ia ingin sekali menendang selangkangan si pemuda berambut merah yang sudah mengopi jawabannya seenak jidat itu.

* * *

Agama Katholik adalah salah satu kelas yang selesai paling akhir pada hari Senin sore itu. Kelas itu bukanlah kelas yang populer karena memang bukan mata pelajaran wajib dan tidak begitu berpengaruh pada nilai rapot. Murid-murid yang mengikutinya biasanya murid-murid yang kelewat rajin dan tentunya sangat religius. Selain itu, fakta bahwa Sakura Haruno, salah satu _trend-setter_ akademis di Konoha, tidak mengambil mata pelajaran itu membuat Agama Katholik semakin tidak populer.

Kecuali untuk anak seculun Hinata Hyuuga.

Ya, Hinata Hyuuga adalah salah satu dari total delapan orang di angkatan mereka yang mengikuti kelas Agama Katholik pada hari Senin sore itu.

Bahkan Tenten dan Ino terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa teman mereka Hinata merupakan salah satu dari delapan orang yang dijuluki 'Misionaris Konoha' yang mengikuti kelas tersebut. Padahal Ino pulang sekolah hari itu Ino berencana mengunjungi dojo milik keluarga Tenten yang menurut gadis itu anggotanya terdiri dari cowok-cowok lucu dan ganteng dari SMU tetangga. Ino merasa matanya butuh sedikit hiburan setelah kepalanya dibuat pusing oleh Sasuke yang terus-terusan merecokinya hari itu.

Namun karena Hinata harus berkumpul dengan _kelompok misionaris_-nya (begitulah sebutan Tenten untuk kelas Agama Katholik), rencana ke dojo Tenten pun dibatalkan.

Sebelum pulang Ino berpesan, "Jangan lupa datang ke rumah Gaara nanti malam ya! Ingat, itu bajuku yang ada di rumahnya," ujarnya bercanda. "Kalau kamu butuh bantuan untuk berdandan, jangan ragu telpon aku." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" seru Tenten tak mau kalah. "Yah walaupun gak bisa dandan tapi aku bisa kasih support moral ke kamu kan?" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Saat itu Hinata yakin bahwa dua gadis tersebut adalah jawaban Tuhan atas doa-doanya yang panjang di malam hari. Ia masih tak menyangka kalau dia bukan lagi makhluk soliter di Konoha Gakuen yang kehidupannya sekeras hutan rimba ini. Ia punya teman sekarang. Dua orang teman yang cantik dan baik hati.

Hinata meyakinkan mereka kalau ia akan baik-baik saja dan berhubung ponselnya masih tertinggal di rumah Gaara, ia akan menelepon mereka lewat Skype nanti malam kalau-kalau ia butuh bantuan.

Ia tersenyum saat mendengar bunyi langkah kakinya yang menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Saat itu sudah jam lima lewat. Semua kelas dan kegiatan klub sudah selesai. Satu-satunya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam Gedung SMA Konoha Gakuen hanya berasal dari para petugas kebersihan serta beberapa murid yang baru selesai kelas Agama Katholik.

Alih-alih berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Hinata malah berbelok menuju area loker tujuh tempat lokernya berada. Masih ada beberapa barang yang perlu diambilnya, yaitu beberapa buku teks untuk dipelajari di rumah nanti serta _paper bag _berisi pakaian Gaara.

Saat tiba di area lokernya, lampu-lampu ternyata sudah dinyalakan, yang berarti sebentar lagi gedung SMA akan ditutup. Hinata lega saat melihat pintu lokernya masih bersih dari coret-coretan seperti tadi pagi. Beberapa hari ini sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda orang menjahatinya, kecuali sindiran Sasuke yang biasa. Hinata sangat menghargai hari-hari yang damai ini, namun pada saat yang sama juga takut. Takut ia akan terbuai dengan kenyamanannya hingga pertahanannya menurun dan ia akan syok bila mendadak mereka mulai mengerjainya lagi.

Namun ini sudah hampir empat hari! Biasanya dalam dua hari saja sudah ada yang akan menjahili barang-barang miliknya.

Mungkinkah orang-orang sudah mulai bosan dengannya dan mencari target ba...

Hinata membuka pintu lokernya.

...ru?

Darah pun seketika meninggalkan wajahnya.

Ia mundur selangkah, dua langkah. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya sebelum ia menjerit sekencang mungkin. Jeritannya panjang dan histeris. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya saat ia jatuh terduduk, masih tetap menjerit.

Sesore itu tidak ada lagi orang lain selain dirinya di area loker tujuh. Seluruh petugas kebersihan sedang membereskan kelas, sehingga tak ada yang mendengar jeritan horor si gadis Hyuuga.

Disana, di lokernya, terdapat sebuah bangkai ayam berbulu cokelat dengan leher patah. Darah segar yang menetes dari leher ayam tersebut menggenang di sekitarnya, mengotori semua isi loker Hinata, termasuk _paper bag _berisi pakaian Gaara. Tak hanya itu, bersandar pada tubuh si ayam yang malang terdapat sebuah boneka voodoo. Boneka voodoo tersebut berbentuk seorang wanita, dengan rambut panjang yang terbuat dari benang wol indigo, dan mata terbuat dari sepasang manik-manik berwarna perak.

Sudah lama sekali Hinata tak menangis sehisteris itu. Terakhir kali ia menangis seperti itu dua tahun yang lalu saat perceraian ibu dan ayahnya. Ia menangis menjerit-jerit di luar rumah meminta supaya ibunya tak meninggalkan Jepang.

Bukannya mereda, tangisan Hinata makin lama malah makin mengencang seakan-akan semua emosinya dari masa lalu tercampur menjadi satu dan tumpah melalui tangisan tersebut.

Apa lagi salahnya kali ini?

Kenapa mereka begitu kejam padanya?

Hinata terus menangis di tempatnya hingga bau amis dari bangkai ayam menusuk hidungnya dan membuatnya muntah.

* * *

Mungkin ini yang namanya karma.

Begitulah pikir Gaara saat ia menekan pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, membawa Range Rover-nya ke kecepatan tinggi. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang bijak mengingat saat ini ia bukan di jalan tol alih-alih jalan boulevard biasa.

Sejak meninggalkan Hinata di kelas tadi, ia mendadak jadi sial. Blazernya yang ia sangkutkan asal-asalan di cabang terendah salah satu pohon di lapangan belakang hilang tanpa jejak. Kebohongan yang diucapkannya pada Miss Anko pun menjadi kenyataan.

Kemudian setelah pulang sekolah ia, Sasuke, Naruto, serta beberapa teman mereka yang lain mendatangi apartemen si keparat Suigetsu berdasarkan alamat yang ditemukan Sasori. Tapi bajingan itu tak ada di rumahnya, karena saat mereka mendobrak masuk lewat jendelanya, dia sudah kabur. Tikus jalanan itu sudah kabur dengan kejunya.

Nampaknya tak ada tetangga yang mendengar aksi mereka. Namun mereka tetap tak bisa mengambil resiko berada disana karena bisa-bisa disangka maling. Berurusan dengan polisi adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Gaara saat itu. Maka mereka pun kembali berkendara tanpa membawa hasil apa-apa menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha, tempat Gaara biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya bila ia tidak sibuk dengan _game_-nya di rumah.

Begitu sampai, Sasori langsung sibuk menelepon banyak orang. Gaara tidak tahu berapa banyak kenalan yang dimiliki lelaki itu, tapi Gaara percaya ia akan membawa mereka ke Suigetsu cepat atau lambat. Lebih baik cepat, karena kalau Suigetsu tetap berhasil lolos, Sasori-lah yang akan kena getahnya.

Saat pria itu sibuk dengan teleponnya, Naruto sibuk merangkai kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Pasti pacarnya! Dia pasti kabur setelah dikasih tau pacarnya kalau kita akan datang setelah Sasori keluar dari penjara. Bajingan tengik, aku bersumpah kalau aku melihat muka busuknya akan kupastikan dia dan pacarnya tak akan bisa punya anak selamanya." Gaara berjengit mendengar kekasaran temannya. Naruto seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Di depan teman-temannya ia bersikap layaknya _gangster, _namun begitu Sakura disodorkan di hadapannya, sikapnya langsung berubah menggemaskan seperti anak anjing. "Pengecut itu gak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana begitu aku selesai dengannya."

Gaara hanya mengambil sebotol bir dan membiarkan Naruto terus bercuap-cuap. Berbicara tanpa henti seperti itu adalah salah satu cara Naruto untuk melepaskan kemarahannya. Gaara kemudian menyalakan rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Lupa beritahu kau tadi," Sasori telah selesai dengan teleponnya, ia juga menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Gaara. "_Deal _kita yang baru akan terlambat seminggu."

Gaara merengut padanya. "Seminggu? Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang ngeganggu kita?"

"Masih dipaketin." Dia meregangkan lehernya, diikuti kedua lengannya, "Anak baru ini rada penakut, tapi dia terpercaya. Dia cuman lambat gara-gara takut sama yang berwenang, kau mengerti 'kan? Dia sudah pernah tertangkap lebih banyak dari kau."

"Persetan sama yang berwenang." Gaara menjentikkan debu rokoknya ke arah Sasori, lelaki itu mengernyit sambil menepuk-nepuk debunya menjauh. "Kuharap anak itu gak kayak Suigetsu, atau kau yang akan bernasib sama kayak Deidara."

Sasori sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Deidara. Ia dulu berteman cukup dekat pria berambut pirang keturunan Amerika itu. Tapi lelaki itu malah nekat menipu Gaara dan mencoba menyeret Sasori ke dalam masalahnya. Sasori, yang memang lebih memilih persahabatannya dengan Gaara daripada Deidara, kemudian menjebak Deidara atas perintah Gaara. Keesokan paginya, Deidara terbangun di pinggir jalan antar-provinsi yang antah berantah dan jarang dilewati orang. Pria itu harus menyeret dirinya puluhan mil sebelum bertemu seorang pengemudi truk yang menemukannya dalam kondisi setengah hidup.

Sejak saat itu Sasori bersumpah pada dirinya ia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Gaara.

"Terserah kau, Gaara." Sasori nyengir ke Gaara.

Naruto melempar kaleng bir kosong ke arahnya, ia tak terlihat senang. "Dia mencoba menghancurkan kau Gaara." Bila mereka mengalami musibah semacam ini, Naruto selalu saja menyalahkan Sasori. "Dari awal kalau dia ga bawa Suigetsu ke kita masalah ini gak akan terjadi."

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan, baru selesai menelepon kakaknya untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah anak baik di rumah. "Tapi kau juga yang nikmatin barang dari Suigetsu, 'kan? Bohong kalau kau bilang kau tak suka barangnya."

Kalau Naruto berubah menggemaskan di depan Sakura, maka Sasuke berubah menggemaskan di depan kakaknya. Di hadapan kakaknya nada suara Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi semanis getah pohon kamper di musim panas. Tapi dia harus mengakui kalau di antara mereka semua, Sasuke lah yang paling bebas. Karena pekerjaan, kakaknya hanya pulang ke rumah seminggu sekali. Lain dengan Gaara yang bila tak ada kakaknya, akan ada seorang _baby sitter_ kepo yang menjaga rumahnya, atau Naruto yang ibunya sangat galak dan Sasori yang neneknya juga tak kalah galaknya. Oleh karena itulah rumah Sasuke selalu dijadikan markas mereka.

"Kecuali yang terakhir." Naruto mendengus.

Sasuke mengambil bir sebelum berbaring pada sofa di seberang Gaara dan Sasori. "Iya. Makanya itu kita harus cari dia secepat mungkin, ya kan Sasori?" Ia mengerling ke arah Sasori.

Tampaknya bukan hanya Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah siap membunuh Suigetsu.

"Keparat itu harus tahu kalau dia cari masalah dengan orang yang salah," ujar Gaara sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Kok...?" Sasori melemparkan pandangan bingung.

"Tumben cepet?" tanya Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ini masih jam tujuh," kata Naruto setelah melirik jam antik raksasa di seberang ruangan.

Gaara meraih ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. "Ada orang yang handphone-nya ketinggalan di rumahku."

"Terus?" Sasuke memasang tampang seolah-olah alasan Gaara adalah alasan tertolol di dunia, "Emangnya gak ada orang di rumahmu yang bisa ngembaliin?"

Sasuke tampaknya menyentuh poin yang tepat karena gerakan Gaara terhenti.

"Aku harus kembalikan sendiri," jawabnya setelah beberapa saat, kemudian langsung berbalik pergi sebelum Sasuke makin mencecarnya.

"Hati-hati, ya!" seru Sasori saat Gaara beranjak pergi.

"Palingan juga cewek. Tapi dia gak mau bilang ke kita." Naruto mengangkat bahu kemudian memutuskan mengecek dapur untuk melihat apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya camilan.

Sasuke tak berkomentar terhadap dugaan Naruto. Firasatnya mengatakan ia tahu siapa orang yang handphone-nya tertinggal itu. Tanpa sengaja sebelum menuju kelas pagi tadi ia melihat si tolol Hyuuga menghampiri Gaara dan menyodorkan sebuah kantongan yang ditolak pria itu. Apapun yang membuat Gaara pulang lebih awal hari ini pastilah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kantongan yang kemudian ditinggalkan si Hyuuga di lokernya itu.

Perlahan-lahan sebuah seringai licik muncul di bibir Sasuke. Bahkan Sasori yang tak tahu apa-apa pun merinding melihat seringai tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti balik," ujar si Uchiha dengan nada yakin. "Orang yang ditunggunya gak bakalan datang."

* * *

Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sebetulnya benar, hanya saja Gaara terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia merasa karma akan semakin bersikap congkak padanya bila ia tak mengembalikan handphone-nya si Hinata Hyuuga secara langsung.

Setelah dipikir lagi, Gaara merasa kalau ia juga tak cukup berterima kasih atas bantuan gadis itu di matematika tadi. Pasti perempuan itu menyumpahinya dalam hati. Makanya dari tadi dia terus-terusan kena sial.

Ia sudah menyuruh gadis itu datang ke rumahnya malam ini, dan kalau sampai ia tak muncul di pintu depan menyambut gadis itu, sumpahan gadis itu pasti akan bertambah banyak dan ia akan makin sial.

Gaara bukanlah orang yang terlalu religius, tapi ia percaya bahwa ada suatu kekuatan di luar sana yang menggerakkan karma. Temari dulu pernah bilang, bila masalah terus-menerus mendatangimu seperti penyakit gatal, maka kau pasti pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan di masa lalu.

Nasihat bijak dari Temari tersebut entah mengapa selalu menempel di otaknya, dan suara melengking kakaknya itulah yang pertama kali terngiang di telinganya saat usahanya menangkap Suigetsu tadi gagal.

Suatu kesalahan itu pasti berhubungan dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Lalu lintas jalan pada Senin malam itu begitu padat. Gaara tak bisa membawa mobilnya lebih cepat dari tiga puluh kalau ia tak mau menabrak Volkswaagen di depannya yang jalannya seperti keong. Ia beberapa kali menyalakan lampu jauhnya untuk memberi kode pada si Volkswaagen merah supaya berjalan lebih cepat atau membiarkannya menyalip. Tapi seperti pria tua keras kepala, Volkswaagen itu tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan awalnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Gaara akhirnya berhasil melewati daerah yang terkenal dengan jalannya yang konon merupakan jalan terpadat di dunia, Shibuya. Ia akhirnya memasuki kawasan yang lebih lengang, Konoha Street, kemudian memotong jalan lewat depan sekolahnya sebelum berbelok ke Daishi_-_shistreet.

Dai shi-shi street merupakan jalanan yang ramai di siang hari karena terkenal dengan restoran-restoran cepat sajinya. Namun begitu matahari terbenam, restoran-restoran yang berjejer dari Manhwa Square sampai Ketekesu tersebut tutup, sehingga orang-orang menyerbu Kanagawa street yang merupakan pusat jajanan, restoran, serta bistro malam hari. Karena itulah tak heran bila Dai shi-shi street di malam hari sama sepinya seperti komplek pemakaman.

Di mulut sebuah gang yang merupakan daerah bayang-bayang gedung yang tak tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan, Gaara melihat beberapa orang pria berdiri mengerumuni sesuatu. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk menebak apa yang dilakukan pria-pria tersebut.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tindakan kriminal pastinya.

Namun itu bukan urusannya, dan Gaara sama sekali tak berniat menjadikan urusannya. Sampai ketika mobilnya melewati kerumunan pria tersebut, dari kaca spion Gaara menangkap sesosok gadis dengan rok yang terlihat begitu familiar.

Kaki kiri Gaara secara otomatis menginjak pedal rem. Badannya terlempar ke depan akibat rem mendadak tersebut. Ia membuka kaca dan menengok ke belakang, ke arah kumpulan pria mencurigakan tersebut.

Benar dugaannya.

Yang sedang dikerumuni bangsat-bangsat itu adalah seorang perempuan berseragam Konoha Gakuen.

Dan bukan sembarang perempuan.

Gaara turun dari mobil tanpa mematikan mesinnya.

_Perempuan itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga._

Gaara bisa mengenalinya dari manapun karena hanya cewek itulah satu-satunya gadis di Konoha yang memakai seragam seculun itu.

Begitu mendekat, Gaara menyadari bahwa mereka terdiri dari tiga orang, salah satunya mencekal kedua tangan si Hyuuga dari belakang, juga membekap mulut gadis itu. Kaki-kaki gadis itu menendang-nendang tanpa arti saat seorang pria lain merobek seragamnya. Sementara sisanya yang satu tampaknya bersenang-senang dengan menggores leher gadis itu menggunakan ujung pisau. Ketiganya tertawa-tawa mesum sambil mengeluarkan komentar-komentar jorok tentang tubuh gadis itu.

Gaara tak membuang dan langsung mencengkeram bahu bajingan yang merobek seragam Hinata dan menendang kepalanya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sederetan sumpah serapah.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, monyet."

Gaara menghantamkan tendangannya sekali lagi pada pria itu dan sukses membuatnya jatuh terkapar di tanah. Dua orang lainnya kaget dengan serangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Melihat temannya yang terkapar di tanah, si bajingan berpisau langsung menerjang ke arah Gaara, ujung pisaunya diarahkan tepat ke mata kiri si rambut merah.

"Mmmph!" Hinata yang mulutnya masih dibekap berteriak memperingati Gaara. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata saat usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria di belakangnya sia-sia akibat tenaga pria itu yang lebih kuat darinya. Kakinya yang mengenakan _converse _menginjak-injak kaki penangkapnya tanpa daya.

Hasil perkelahian bertahun-tahun sejak sekolah dasar membuat Gaara dengan mudah menghindari pisau tersebut. Ia menangkap tangan penyerangnya, kemudian memelintirnya ke belakang hingga terdengar bunyi 'krak' mengerikan. Si penyerang menjerit histeris akibat sambungan tulangnya baru saja bergeser. Gaara tak memberinya ampun dan menggebuk wajah pria itu dengan dengkulnya hingga yakin tulang hidung pria itu patah.

Gaara menoleh pada bajingan terakhir yang masih nekat menahan Hinata.

"J-Jangan bergerak," Si penangkap mundur selangkah, menyeret Hinata dengannya. Ketakutan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat remaja yang melumpuhkan dua pria yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya hanya dalam waktu dua menit? "A-Atau kupatahkan leher perempuan ini," ancamnya.

Setiap langkah mundur yang dia ambil membuat Gaara melangkah maju.

"JANGAN BERGERAK KEPARAT!" Pria itu berteriak histeris saat Gaara semakin mendekat.

"Lepaskan dia." Gaara, masih tetap melangkah maju, berkata dengan tenang.

Pria itu masih bersikeras menolak melepaskan Hinata meskipun Gaara telah memungut pisau yang tadi dijatuhkan temannya. Ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa yang menghajar mereka babak-belur adalah seorang bocah SMA.

Dalam sekejap Gaara tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Hinata, dengan lihai ia menancapkan pisau di tangannya pada leher pria tersebut. Jeritannya terputus saat ia kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh ke tanah. Darah berwarna merah pekat menetes-netes dari lehernya.

Begitu belenggunya terlepas, Hinata langsung jatuh ke pelukan Gaara. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh lelaki itu seakan-akan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya di dunia ini. Gaara menghembuskan napas saat merasakan air mata gadis itu merembes melalui kemejanya dan membasahi kulitnya.

Dengan canggung dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung gadis itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Entah mengapa gerakan Gaara tersebut membuat isakannya makin keras dan pelukannya makin kencang.

"K-K-K-Ka-Kalau k-k-kamu ga datang... a-a-aku..." Ia mencoba bicara disela-sela isakannya.

Gaara mengangkat Hinata, lalu membopong gadis itu di lengannya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," katanya sambil berbalik. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat tas kulit milik Hinata yang tergeletak di pinggir trotoar. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tas tersebut dengan Hinata tetap berada di lengannya sebelum berjalan kembali ke mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa meter dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Hinata berbaring menyamping di atas tempat tidur Gaara. Matanya memandang kosong pada sebuah titik di lantai. Lagi-lagi ia mengenakan salah satu kaus milik pria itu yang terlalu kebesaran untuknya. Kipas angin yang menempel di langit-langit berputar pelan menciptakan dengungan lembut serta angin yang menenangkan.

Di seberang ruangan, Gaara duduk di depan komputer, jari-jarinya mengklik _mouse _dengan lincah saat matanya terfokus pada game di hadapannya.

Hinata sebenarnya masih ingin menangis, tapi ia merasa hari itu air matanya sudah terkuras habis. Ia bahkan tidak memprotes apa-apa saat terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sedang dimandikan oleh seorang gadis pelayan yang tak ia kenal di sebuah _jacuzzi _yang ia tahu berada di dalam kamar mandi pribadi Gaara Sabaku. Ia juga tak berkomentar apa-apa saat pelayan Gaara membantunya memakai salah satu kaus milik pria itu. Ia, masih tetap tak berkata apa-apa, kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur Gaara seakan-akan itu tempat tidurnya, dan seperti wanita jalang tak tahu terima kasih mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu padanya.

Gaara, menyerah pada kebisuan gadis itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya merenung. Kemudian menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan _game online _favoritnya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pria saat menghadapi seorang wanita yang hampir diperkosa. Wanita itu seharusnya berkata sesuatu, memaki, menyumpah, menangis, merajuk, apapun. Tapi si Hyuuga ini malah sediam batu.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pandangannya tak berpindah dari layar.

"Mm." Akhirnya Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Mau kuambilkan air?" Gaara menoleh padanya. Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk.

Gaara pun meninggalkan komputernya, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengisi sebuah gelas kristal dengan air keran. Ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur saat menghabiskan airnya dengan rakus. "Thanks," Ia berbisik pelan sebelum mengembalikan gelasnya pada Gaara.

Gaara meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja samping tempat tidur, lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Gadis itu beringsut ke tengah tempat tidur sebelum merebahkan dirinya di sana. Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya berbaring diam di sana, menonton kipas yang berputar pelan dengan gerakan monoton.

Bagi orang biasa hal itu pasti terasa canggung. Namun entah mengapa bagi Gaara saat itu terasa sangat damai dan menenangkan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasa sedamai itu.

"S-Sepanjang ingatanku..." Hinata tiba-tiba berkata, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka "...d-dia selalu membenciku." Gaara tidak menjawab, namun tetap mendengarkan. Hinata pun melanjutkan, "S-Sudah ratusan kali aku memikirkan... apa kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat hingga d-dia sebenci itu p-padaku."

Gadis ini pasti berbicara tentang Sasuke, pikir Gaara.

"D-Dulu kupikir... d-dia cuma membenci kakak sepupuku, Neji-nii-san. T-Tapi bahkan setelah N-Neji-nii-san pindah, d-dia tetap menyiksaku."

Nama itu terdengar familiar di telinga Gaara. Neji, Neji, Neji... dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?

"T-Tidak hanya d-dia seorang... t-tapi dia juga membuat orang lain membenciku." Ia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "S-setiap malam... aku b-berdoa bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi... dan begitu aku terbangun, akan a-ada beberapa orang yang bisa kupanggil t-teman di sampingku. H-Hanya itu yang b-bisa kulakukan."

Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum getir.

"K-Kurasa Tuhan mendengar doaku, k-karena Dia m-memberiku Ino dan Tenten." Senyumannya melembut. "K-kupikir aku akan l-lebih kuat d-dengan mereka di s-sisiku..." Senyumannya perlahan memudar. "Tapi Sasuke ..." Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat suaranya pecah menjadi tangisan.

Ia berbalik menghadap Gaara kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di lengan lelaki itu. "A-A-Aku takut Gaara... A-Aku t-takut sekali s-sama d-d-dia..." Isakannya makin kencang. "B-Ba-Bangkai ayam...d-dan b-boneka itu..." Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena menangis.

Gaara terbelalak mendengarnya. Ayam mati? Boneka? Apa gadis ini membicarakan apa yang Gaara pikir dia bicarakan?

"Tunggu." Gaara berbalik menyamping menghadap Hinata, tangannya menangkup pipi gadis itu agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya. "Apa maksudnya bangkai ayam?"

Dia masih menangis seperti anak kecil, wajahnya merah, pipinya basah, namun ia tetap berusaha menjawab, "B-Boneka v-v-voodoo. B-B-Bentuknya aku."

Bangkai ayam dan boneka voodoo...

Gaara merengut saat mengerti situasinya.

_Dia sudah keterlaluan_, pikir Gaara dongkol. _Pantas saja cewek ini histeris. _

Gaara menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu. "Sudah, sudah..." katanya mencoba menenangkan. "Itu bohongan. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Itu beneran!" Dia tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Gaara. "A-Aku merasa k-kutukannya m-mendekat. S-Setelah menemukan b-boneka itu d-di lokerku, t-tiba-tiba sekolah j-jadi gelap. A-Aku l-lari k-keluar, a-aku y-yakin s-seseorang m-mengikutiku." Ia menindih Gaara sekarang, matanya melebar penuh ketakutan, suaranya panik mencoba meyakinkan pria itu. "W-Waktu di jalan, t-tiba-tiba ada o-orang ini, m-m-mereka mulai menahanku, m-merobeki bajuku, i-i-ini gara-gara v-voodoo itu!" Ia histeris sekarang.

Gaara bangkit duduk kemudian mendekap kepala Hinata di dadanya sambil mengelus punggung gadis itu. "Itu cuman bohongan. Aku yakin itu cuman bohongan." Gaara menjauhkan tubuh mereka sesaat untuk menatap mata gadis itu. "Dengar baik-baik," Hinata masih terus menangis. "Oi, berhenti menangis!" Gaara menegaskan suaranya, mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis itu. "Dengar, kita akan membakar boneka itu kemudian aku akan menghajar dukun yang membuat bonekanya, mengerti?"

Gaara mengulangi kalimatnya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya tangisan Hinata mereda dan ia pun mengangguk mengerti.

Baru kali ini Gaara secara tulus mengasihani seorang gadis karena apa yang terjadi padanya memang patut dikasihani. Tahun-tahun yang dilaluinya akibat ditindas Sasuke menciptakan teror luar biasa dalam pikirannya. Rasa takutnya pada Sasuke serta voodoo palsu itu pasti membuatnya berhalusinasi. Belum lagi bajingan-bajingan pemerkosa yang makin memperparah keadaan itu.

Gaara merebahkan dirinya di kasur, tangannya menarik Hinata agar kepala gadis itu rebahan di dadanya.

Setelah perempuan ini tertidur, Gaara perlu menelepon seseorang.

Ia tahu siapa orang suruhan Sasuke di balik semua ini.

* * *

**Nah loh saya ga bohong waktu saya bilang panjang kan?**

**Capek ga bacanya? Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis loh. Ehehehe.**

**Sedikit penjelasan mengenai chapter ini. Bangkai ayam biasanya digunakan orang-orang Afrika untuk mengirimkan kesialan pada orang yang mereka benci. Sementara boneka voodoo, yah kalian pasti tahu, digunakan untuk mengutuk orang yang dibenci.**

**Karena itulah Hinata histeris banged waktu nemuin dua barang itu di lokernya. (Siapa yang ga freaked out ya kalo nemu bangkai di lokernya?)**

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers yang dengan baik hati mereview serta memfavorite cerita ini! Beberapa bahkan ada yang memfavorite saya sebagai author. Saya sangat terharu hikshikshiks**

**Review yang saya dapat di chapter sebelumnya menurun drastis ya dibandingkan chapter" lain? Ada apa temen-temen? Lawless udah ga gitu seru lagi ya? :(**

**Oke deh semoga chapter kali ini lebih menghibur dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya. Bila ada pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, atau saran jangan ragu untuk mengklik tombol review, ok? Seperti kata orang bijak, reviews are what keeping the story alives #opoziii ahahaha.**

**Sekian dulu author's note dari shiorinsan.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	14. Gaara's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Contains adult materials. You've been warned ;)**

* * *

_Love can melt the hardest heart, _

_heal the wounds of the broken heart,_

_and quiet the fears of the anxious heart._

**Chapter 14**

_Gaara's Story_

Hinata selalu memiliki perasaan campur aduk tentang kegelapan. Terkadang ia menyukai momen-momen sendiri yang ia rasakan pada malam hari di atas tempat tidur. Ia menyukai ketenangan yang didapatnya hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan membiarkan jiwa dan raganya direngkuh oleh kegelapan di sekitarnya. Ia merasa aman. Seolah-olah ia bisa melupakan kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi keesokan harinya, dan berpura-pura ketenangan tersebut akan berlangsung selamanya.

Namun terkadang ada juga saat-saat dimana kegelapan membuatnya bernostalgia karena mengingat bermacam-macam hal. Misalnya seperti malam-malam yang dingin di bulan Desember dimana ia dan adiknya Hanabi menyelinap ke kamar orang tua mereka untuk mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk ayah dan ibu mereka.

Selain kenangan manis tersebut, tentu saja ada ribuan kenangan lain yang tersimpan di belakang ingatannya yang dapat membuat Hinata menghabiskan malam-malamnya di atas tempat tidur tanpa memejamkan mata sama sekali.

Salah satunya sebut saja… cinta pertamanya.

Pada suatu malam di musim panas, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Hinata jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah bernama Neji Hyuuga. Waktu itu Hinata masih berumur enam tahun. Sesuai tradisi keluarga ibunya, anak perempuan tertua harus tinggal bersama keluarga ibu sampai ia akil balig. Akibatnya, sejak lahir Hinata sudah ditetapkan untuk tinggal di Inggris sampai ia berumur 17 tahun. Namun ketika baru saja menginjak umur lima tahun, neneknya tiba-tiba meninggal. Mendengar cucunya akan diasuh oleh _sitter_ di Inggris sana, kakek Hyuuga meminta agar Hinata dipindahkan ke Jepang, ke kampung halaman ayahnya. Saat itulah Hinata bertemu dengan sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, seorang anak yatim piatu yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya. Walaupun baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang paling dekat dengannya, namun Neji sudah menunjukkan ketegaran luar biasa yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak seumurnya.

Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya pada Neji, namun ia yakin itu pasti cinta, sebab jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat Neji memanggil namanya.

Setiap ayahnya membelikan Hinata mainan baru, gadis kecil itu pasti ingin memainkannya bersama Neji. Setiap Hinata dimarahi, Hinata pasti akan mengadu pada Neji. Setiap Hinata menangis, Neji pasti selalu ada disana menghiburnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah membuat Neji menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari hidupnya.

Ya, tanpa Hinata sadari dia sendiri telah membuat dunianya tak dapat dimasuki oleh orang lain kecuali oleh keluarganya dan Neji. Dan tanpa ia sadari juga, ia telah membuat dunia Neji hanya berputar disekelilingnya.

Neji tahu bahwa Hinata sangat bergantung padanya, sehingga bocah itu merasa menemani gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Akibatnya sejak Hinata pindah ke Jepang, tak pernah sedetikpun Neji meninggalkan sisinya. Mereka selalu bermain bersama-sama. Sampai-sampai Neji pun harus meninggalkan teman-temannya…

Hinata tahu bahwa perasaannya terhadap Neji terlarang. Cintanya pada lelaki itu melebihi cinta terhadap sesama saudara. Waktu kecil Neji memang sangat baik padanya, dan Hinata beranggapan kebaikan lelaki itu mengindikasikan ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun seiring mereka berdua tumbuh dewasa, Hinata perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa kebaikan Neji padanya semata-mata hanya didasari oleh kasih sayang terhadap sepupu. Bagi Neji yang seorang yatim piatu, keluarga Hinata tak hanya memberinya rumah untuk berlindung, pakaian untuk dipakai, dan makanan untuk dimakan, tetapi juga memberinya kasih sayang yang tak sempat diberikan oleh orang tuanya yang sudah mendahuluinya pergi ke surga. Oleh karena itulah Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata dan Hanabi seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Singkat cerita, diam-diam Hinata mencoba mematikan perasaannya pada Neji. Memang sulit melupakan cinta pertama apalagi bila orang tersebut tinggal serumah denganmu dan belajar di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Namun ketika Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa olahraga di Universitas Akatsuki, Hinata sesungguhnya merasa sangat lega. Jarak yang Neji ciptakan dengannya membuat perasaan si gadis Hyuuga pun perlahan-lahan meluntur.

Akhirnya, pada tahun keduanya di SMA sekarang, cinta pertama Hinata Hyuuga secara resmi berakhir.

Tidak ada yang disesalkan gadis itu dari keputusannya tersebut. Ia secara tulus akan merasa bahagia jika suatu saat nanti Neji pulang ke rumah dengan membawa seorang pacar, ataupun seorang istri. Melanjutkan perasaaannya yang mustahil pada saudaranya itu hanya akan memberatkan semua orang. Ia akan mengecewakan orang tuanya, adiknya, dan bahkan mungkin akan menyiksa Neji dengan rasa bersalah.

Namun demikian, meskipun sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah dapat menganggap Neji sebagai saudaranya, dan menyayanginya seperti kakaknya sendiri, Hinata tetap tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia butuh sosok seorang laki-laki yang dapat menghilangkan cinta terlarangnya pada Neji. Kehidupan sosial SMA-nya yang buruk tak membuahkan hasil apapun kecuali membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok Neji yang selalu melindunginya setiap saat.

Sampai malam ini…

Hinata membuka mata dan bertemu dengan pemandangan kipas angin yang kini sudah familiar baginya. Kegelapan yang meliputi kamar tersebut membuat dia hanya bisa menebak saat itu mungkin masih tengah malam. Ia bisa mendengar suara napas teratur dari sebelahnya, dan tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu bahwa suara napas tersebut berasal dari sang pemilik kamar.

Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali terbangun di tempat tidur orang lain.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan, Hinata bangkit duduk, dan tak bisa menahan senyum lembut di bibirnya saat menemukan sosok Gaara Sabaku yang terlelap di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan sepasang jeans belel. Ia tertidur dalam posisi terlungkup, kepalanya terkulai di atas bantal yang besar, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Hinata menemukan matanya berlama-lama menatap punggung telanjang lelaki tersebut, tatapannya menjelajahi setiap inci otot punggung lelaki itu dengan seksama, hingga mencapai pinggulnya. Ia pun tak bisa mencegah dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bersandar pada punggung lebar yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Secara keseluruhan bagi Hinata Hyuuga, melihat pemandangan Gaara Sabaku yang tidur dengan wajah damai, membawa perasaan yang damai juga pada dirinya. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan melihat lelaki itu di sana, di sampingnya, dan tak meninggalkannya, menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang asing di dadanya. Seakan-akan ada suatu hal baik yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Hinata kemudian bergeser, merapatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Pandangannya sayu saat mengamati wajah lelaki itu.

Bila Hinata harus memberi alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Neji di Universitas Akatsuki, lelaki inilah penyebab utamanya. Normalnya, orang seperti Hinata, gadis kuper yang menempati posisi terbawah dalam piramida makanan, hanya bisa bermimpi berada dalam situasi seperti ini bersama orang yang menguasai puncak rantai makanan seperti Gaara Sabaku. Taruhannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang membuat semua hal itu menjadi mungkin.

Dua minggu belakangan ini mungkin adalah dua minggu yang paling menguras emosi si gadis Hyuuga. Dari senang, sedih, marah, malu, takut, hingga bergairah, semuanya disebabkan oleh satu orang yang sama. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang mampu membuat Hinata merasakan campuran perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakannya pada Gaara. Tidak Neji sekalipun.

Hinata nyaris tak percaya ketika semalam lelaki ini tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkannya. Jalanan itu sangat sepi. Siapapun tahu bahwa Dai Shi-Shi Street pada malam hari lebih sepi dari kuburan, termasuk Hinata. Tetapi di tengah-tengah ketakutannya akan _voodoo_,Hinata melupakan fakta tersebut dan bukannya memutar melewati jalan lain yang lebih ramai ia malahan nekat berlari melewati jalan sial itu.

Ketika penjahat-penjahat itu menyergapnya, Hinata memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, tenaganya melawan kombinasi tenaga pria-pria yang bertubuh lebih besar itu membuat usahanya sia-sia. Cerita-cerita ayahnya tentang betapa berbahayanya sudut-sudut gelap kota di malam hari terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Belum pernah Hinata merasa setakut itu dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah berteriak-teriak minta tolong sampai suaranya habis, tetapi tak ada satu jiwa pun yang datang menolongnya.

Saat merasa semua harapannya telah sirna, Hinata hanya terkulai di tempat dan memejamkan mata menunggu yang terburuk datang padanya.

Hanya saja, yang terburuk itu tak pernah datang.

Yang datang justru adalah sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut merah yang sangat familiar baginya.

Hinata Hyuuga tak pernah sebahagia itu melihat Gaara Sabaku.

Meskipun pandangannya saat itu kabur karena air mata, namun di dalam kepalanya masih tergambar jelas bagaimana Gaara mengusir para penjahat tersebut sendirian. Lelaki itu seorang diri menghajar habis-habisan tiga orang penjahat yang jelas-jelas bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

Hinata mengembuskan napas perlahan.

_Gaara sangat keren._

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengakui hal tersebut dalam pikirannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka aksi heroik semacam itu akan terjadi di dunia nyata, lebih-lebih pada dirinya. Selama ini ia pikir hal tersebut hanya ada di dalam film. Dan ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang saat itu mengirimkan Gaara padanya.

"Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu…" bisik Hinata. Suaranya sangat halus dan agak serak karena baru saja bangun. Namun tetap tak lolos dari pendengaran Gaara yang rupanya sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

"Apa aku boleh meminta apapun darimu?" gumam lelaki itu.

Hinata terkesiap kaget, secara otomatis ia meraih sebuah bantal lalu memeluknya agar menciptakan batas antara dia dan Gaara.

"S-Sejak kapan kamu bangun?"

Gaara berbalik terlentang, kemudian merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Tanpa sadar mata Hinata menjamahi dada lelaki itu. Gaara, yang menyadari tatapan gadis itu hanya menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Sejak kau duduk. Kau kelihatannya asyik sekali mengamati wajahku. Jadi aku tak mau mengganggu."

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat pada bantal di pelukannya, kemudian mengerang.

Gaara hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya. Posisi tubuhnya kini menyamping menghadap Hinata.

"Y-Ya. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik," jawab Hinata, suaranya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi mukanya.

Gaara menguap lagi. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tiba-tiba teringat bahwa sejak tadi ia juga bertanya-tanya jam berapa sekarang.

Gaara bergeser sedikit untuk menyalakan lampu di atas meja samping ranjang. "Masih jam satu," katanya setelah mengecek jam weker di atas meja. "Ayo tidur lagi," si rambut merah memadamkan lampu, lalu kembali menelungkupkan badan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Namun Hinata tak mengikuti gerakannya, gadis itu tetap bergeming pada posisinya. Lama ia hanya duduk di situ tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kebisuannya lama-kelamaan membuat Gaara risih, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan terpaksa membuka mata lagi. "Tidurlah," ujarnya. Kali ini dengan nada tak sabar.

"Aku sedang berpikir."

Gaara mengembuskan napas kesal. Ia harap Hinata tidak akan mengajaknya berdiskusi mengenai hal-hal yang dapat menguras otak selarut ini. "Tentang apa?" tanyanya tak tertarik.

"Kejadian semalam."

Lelaki itu mengerang mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang tak usah dipikirkan lagi, 'kan? Aku sudah mengatasi semuanya! Sekarang, tidurlah." Ia berbalik memunggungi Hinata dan mencoba tidur kembali.

"A-Aku… Aku percaya… pada hal-hal seperti itu." Hinata menatap punggung Gaara. Dari suara napasnya ia tahu lelaki itu belum tidur. Jadi ia terus berbicara. "Dulu pamanku pernah berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita. Tapi ketahuan sama bibiku. Akhirnya bibi memaksa paman mengakhiri hubungannya, karena bibi memang masih menyayangi paman. Tapi wanita selingkuhannya tidak terima dicampakkan begitu saja. Jadi dia mengguna-gunai paman." Hinata berhenti untuk mendengar reaksi Gaara, namun lelaki tak mengatakan apapun. Hinata pun menyimpulkan dia sudah tertidur.

Namun saat Hinata kembali berbaring, Gaara mendadak berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada pamanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Hinata pun ikut berbaring menyamping, menghadap Gaara. Dari jarak sedekat itu ia bisa melihat rambut dan wajah lelaki itu yang kusut serta matanya yang setengah terpejam. Wajahnya memerah karena menurutnya Gaara justru terlihat makin seksi dengan penampilan berantakan seperti itu. "W-Wanita selingkuhannya mengirimkan bangkai ayam ke rumahnya. Tapi hal tersebut tak digubris paman dan bibi. Padahal kakek sudah mengingatkan bahwa itu adalah _voodoo_ dan menyuruh mereka mengunjungi dukun untuk memeriksanya. Akhirnya, seminggu kemudian ia meninggal."

"Meninggal karena apa?"

"Itulah yang membuatku ngeri. Dokter yang memeriksa paman bingung, karena penyebab kematiannya adalah organ dalam tubuhnya rusak."

Gaara mendengus. "Kenapa dokternya bingung? Itu sih pamanmu saja yang penyakitan."

"Tidak, tidak. Pamanku sangat sehat. Ia tidak memiliki penyakit kronis apapun. Yang membuat dokternya bingung adalah… organ dalamnya yang rusak tersebut secara harfiah _memang_ rusak. Rusak seperti…ada yang menggerogoti mereka sampai habis."

Mereka berdua berdiam diri setelah Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya. Gaara hanya setengah percaya mendengar kisah tersebut. Ia tidak pernah melihat kejadian-kejadian seperti itu secara langsung, jadi sulit baginya memercayai hal-hal yang begitu irasional. Namun demikian, ia masih tetap menganggap serius kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Kau takut berakhir seperti pamanmu?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Gaara menghela napas.

"Apa kau tahu dengan pasti siapa bangsat yang meletakkan bangkai itu di lokermu?"

Hinata otomatis menggeleng. "A-Aku tak tahu. T-Tapi aku mungkin tahu orang di belakangnya."

Tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Gaara. "Kau kenal Karin?"

"T-Tentu saja," jawabnya spontan. Karin satu angkatan dengan mereka, sama-sama kelas dua. Hinata sekelas Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, dan Kimia dengannya.

"Orang tuanya kerja di perusahaan ayahku. Aku pernah datang ke pesta dan bertemu keluarganya. Ibunya dukun."

"D-Dari mana kamu tahu ibunya dukun?"

"Sekali lihat kau akan langsung tahu. Dia seperti ingin membuat semua orang tahu tentang keahliannya supaya tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan suaminya." Gaara tertawa sarkastis. "Namun gertakannya tak berlaku. Semua orang juga tahu kalau mau mencari ahli _voodoo_ yang sebenarnya, kau harus mencari orang negro."

Hinata mengernyit karena tak melihat hubungannya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. "L-Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kurasa hal-hal seperti itu menurun dalam keluarga. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Karin adalah salah satu penggemar berat Sasuke. Well, itu hanya dugaan awalku saja. Jadi tadi aku menelepon Sasori dan menyuruhnya mendatangi perempuan itu. Begitu selesai, Sasori meneleponku balik. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

Hinata terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Gaara. "M-M-Maksudmu yang mengguna-gunaiku…Karin?" tanyanya panik.

"Yang _mencoba _mengguna-gunaimu," Gaara menekankan suaranya pada kata 'mencoba'. "Sasuke membayarnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Jadi aku membayarnya tiga kali lipat supaya menghentikan apapun itu yang dilakukannya sekalian membereskan lokermu, karena tidak mungkin aku menyuruh Sasori untuk memukuli perempuan, 'kan?"

Hinata tercengang, mulutnya separuh terbuka.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang." Gaara terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu pelan.

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Informasi tersebut terlalu mengejutkan. Benar dugaannya Sasuke-lah dalang di balik semua ini. Namun ia tak menyangka pionnya adalah Karin, seorang dukun sungguhan! Kemudian Gaara menyogoknya supaya menghentikan guna-gunanya. Benarkah dengan begitu saja semuanya selesai? Hanya dengan uang?

"B-Berapa kamu membayarnya?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Tentu saja! S-Seharusnya aku yang membayarnya..."

Gaara mendengus. "Dasar bodoh. Bukannya membayarnya, kau itu punya hak untuk menghajar dia sampai mampus. Kalau dia laki-laki sudah kupatahkan kakinya."

Kata-kata Gaara membuat Hinata berjengit. "K-Kamu tahu aku tak mungkin melakukannya. B-Berapa kamu membayar Karin?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Gaara mengembuskan napas kesal, kemudian dengan enggan menjawab. "Seratus lima puluh ribu."

Saking kagetnya Hinata langsung tersentak duduk. "B-Berapa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris tersebut.

"D-Darimana kau bisa mendapat uang segitu banyak?"

"Apa aku betul-betul harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" tanya Gaara balik dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Ayahku tak pernah memberiku uang sebanyak itu." Walaupun harta yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga berlimpah, namun bukan berarti Hiashi Hyuuga sudah memercayai anak-anaknya dengan uang ratusan ribu yen di dalam akun bank mereka. "Demi Tuhan, itu banyak sekali! B-Bagaimana aku bisa mengganti uangmu?" Hinata nyaris menangis sekarang. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau harga yang harus dibayar untuk lolos dari seorang dukun begitu mahal.

"Whoa, tenang, tenang." Gaara menarik Hinata agar kembali berbaring. Kedua tangannya menangkup kepala gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya kemudian menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Dengar baik-baik, aku tak memintamu mengganti uangku, oke?"

"T-Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku melakukan ini semua atas keinginanku sendiri. Kau tak memintaku melakukannya, bukan?"

Lelaki itu benar. Hinata memang tak menyuruhnya melakukan apapun. Dia sendiri yang berinisiatif membayar Karin dengan nominal sebesar itu tanpa meminta persetujuannya lebih dulu. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau tak punya kewajiban membayarku." Gaara menarik tangannya dari kepala Hinata.

"K-Kamu yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Hinata sebenarnya masih ragu-ragu. Baiklah, mungkin seratus lima puluh ribu bukanlah jumlah yang besar bagi seorang Gaara Sabaku. Tapi terlepas dari masalah uang, yang masih dipertanyakan Hinata ialah niat lelaki tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertama seseorang dari pihak antagonis—pihaknya Sasuke— ada yang membelanya. Selama ini Gaara tak pernah peduli atau hanya diam saja bila Sasuke menjahatinya. Namun sekarang, lelaki ini tiba-tiba jadi sangat baik padanya. Kebaikannya yang bertubi-tubi membuat Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba baik sekali padaku?"

"Kau lebih memilih aku jahat padamu?"

"B-Bukan," Hinata menjawab cepat, "h-hanya saja…karena kamu temannya Sasuke, dan kamu tak pernah ikut campur setiap Sasuke m-menjahatiku, jadi kupikir tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolongku."

"Aku masih temannya Sasuke, tapi kali ini kupikir dia sudah kelewatan. Aku tak suka caranya. Selain itu, kita satu sekolah dan juga bertetangga. Kalau kau dalam bahaya dan aku tahu aku mampu menolongmu, kenapa aku tak melakukannya? Aku sudah memikirkan kata-katamu di kedai es krim tempo hari. Dan kurasa kau benar, orang yang paling jahat ialah orang yang hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat orang lain disakiti. Ya 'kan?"

Hinata tertegun mendengar pidato singkat tersebut. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu. Ia tak percaya Gaara masih ingat ocehannya di kedai es krim tempo hari yang rasanya sudah berlalu lama sekali. Perlahan-lahan Hinata pun tersenyum, lalu berbisik dengan suaranya yang paling halus.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Mungkin atmosfir yang menentramkan dalam kamar itu atau ketenangan akibat gelapnya kamar-lah yang mendorong Hinata untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi Gaara. Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lipat lebih kencang saat bibirnya bergesekan dengan pipi lelaki itu, dan ia yakin Gaara pasti dapat mendengar suara yang berdentum-dentum pada tulang rusuknya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata membuat gerakan pertama untuk mencium Gaara (saat Hinata sadar, tidak mabuk). Selama ini Gaara-lah yang selalu bergerak duluan.

Si rambut merah hanya bisa terbelalak saat merasakan bibir lembut tersebut menempel pada pipinya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." Saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bibir Hinata bersentuhan dengan pipi Gaara. Napasnya yang hangat membelai telinga lelaki itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan Gaara perlahan-lahan merayap ke atas lalu menangkupkan jari-jarinya pada kepala Hinata, sebelum membawa bibir gadis itu pada bibirnya. Gaara menyusuri bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya, membuat gadis itu mengerang. Gaara pun semakin menekannya dan mendorong bibirnya hingga terbuka. Lidahnya, ramping dan gesit bergerak cepat, bertemu dengan lidah Hinata. Gadis itu tidak menolak, bahkan merespon dengan bergairah.

Gaara menarik diri dan melihat pupil mata gadis itu membesar, napasnya memburu. Namun detik berikutnya Hinata kembali menyambut bibir lelaki itu beserta ciumannya yang manis dan hangat. Menuruti gerak cepat dan gairah Gaara serta sarafnya sendiri yang menginginkan hal tersebut, Hinata pun menyelipkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

Bibir Gaara menjelajahi mulut Hinata dengan kecupan-kecupan yang membara, sebelum turun dan menghujani lekuk-lekuk lehernya dengan ciuman. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendesahkan nama Gaara.

"Sentuh aku, Hinata," bisik Gaara parau kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menekannya di atas dadanya yang hangat.

Lelaki itu lalu bangkit duduk dan menarik Hinata ke pangkuannya. Dengan cepat ia melepas kaus gadis itu dan melemparnya ke suatu tempat di lantai. Ia sudah tahu Hinata tak mengenakan bra, tetapi melihat payudara telanjang gadis itu secara langsung tetap membuat mulutnya mengering. Dengan malu-malu Hinata berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan lengannya, tapi Gaara menepis tangannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh gairah.

Tubuh Hinata tidak seperti tubuh kurus perempuan-perempuan yang pernah Gaara tiduri sebelumnya. Seperti pada kebanyakan orang, kulit tubuhnya jauh lebih putih daripada kulit tangannya, hampir seputih susu. Payudaranya besar dan berisi. Perutnya tidak rata, namun juga tidak buncit. Ia memiliki tambahan lemak yang membuat perutnya sedikit cembung. Secara keseluruhan Gaara menyukainya, karena ia memang tidak suka membelai tubuh yang kurus kering.

Rasa waswas mendadak melanda Hinata saat ia melihat mata Gaara yang menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan lapar. Namun langsung lenyap begitu lelaki itu mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur, menundukkan kepalanya yang berambut merah, mencumbui payudaranya dan membisikkan namanya dengan suara parau.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia membelai rusuk-rusuk Gaara. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan dan terus mencumbuinya dengan lembut.

"Gaara…" Hinata mendesahkan nama lelaki itu saat merasakan perutnya mengejang.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Gaara mulai membuka kancing celananya dan membuka ritsletingnya. Merasakan sentuhan ritsleting di kulitnya, Hinata langsung bangun dari mimpinya dan menyadari apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

"J-Jangan, Gaara," ujarnya tiba-tiba, mendorong lelaki itu. Ia berjuang menjauhkan dirinya ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak kepala tempat tidur. Gaara menatapnya tak percaya saat gadis itu menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan bantal. "I-Ini gila," ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar, "b-bercumbu seperti ini…"

Ia terkesiap saat Gaara menarik bantalnya menjauh dan menatap dadanya yang terbuka terang-terangan. Ia pun secara otomatis menutupi dadanya dengan lengannya, lalu sadar bahwa satu-satunya jalan baginya adalah mencari kausnya yang hilang entah dimana lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut bersama akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa.

Ia nyaris berhasil turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi lengan Gaara terulur dan jari-jari lelaki itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menarik Hinata kembali ke pangkuannya.

"G-Gaara, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Siapa bilang kita tidak bisa," tukas Gaara, lalu menangkup payudara Hinata di tangannya dan mulai mencumbuinya lagi.

Hinata nyaris pingsan akibat sentuhan Gaara. Ia memegang kepala lelaki itu dengan maksud untuk menariknya menjauh, namun begitu jari-jarinya mengait di rambut Gaara, sentuhannya malah berubah menjadi belaian.

Bibir lelaki itu terasa hangat, basah, menyenangkan, dan aktif. Dengan santai Gaara mendorongnya kembali berbaring, bibirnya turun ke bawah dan mencumbui perut gadis itu. Lidah Gaara menelusuri pusarnya sementara tangan lelaki itu terus mengelus punggungnya.

Napas pria itu terasa lembap. Giginya terasa tajam, lidahnya lembut. Sensasi yang memabukkan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Sensasi yang baru, menegangkan dan tiap sensasi rasanya lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Hinata tercekat, semuanya terasa terlalu indah.

"K-Kita betul-betul harus berhenti s-sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang t-tak diinginkan." Hinata berbisik lemah pada Gaara, namun tak mencoba melepaskan diri. Napasnya memburu saat merasakan bibir pria itu bergerak semakin ke bawah.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" bisik Gaara parau saat bibirnya kembali menggoda payudaranya. Tangannya yang terampil dengan cepat menarik lepas celana dalam gadis itu.

Hinata terkesiap.

"H-Hentikan, Gaara!" Dengan susah payah ia menutup bibir lelaki itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mendorongnya menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga. "A-Aku, aku belum siap!"

Ketegasan dalam suara gadis itu membuat Gaara tersentak dan akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, kemudian mengembuskannya saat ia menjatuhkan diri di samping Hinata di atas ranjang. Ia sadar ia hampir saja memaksa Hinata bercinta dengannya demi memadamkan gairahnya. Ia juga sadar ia hampir saja menurunkan levelnya hingga serendah bajingan-bajingan yang mencoba memperkosa gadis itu di malam sebelumnya.

Begitu Gaara berhenti, Hinata langsung merebut celana dalamnya kemudian cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur untuk mencari pakaiannya. Ia menemukannya di dekat kaki tempat tidur lalu buru-buru memakainya. Setelah tubuhnya tertutup lagi, Hinata mengembuskan napas lega dan tidak kembali ke tempat tidur.

Tidak, Hinata justru duduk di lantai kamar Gaara yang dingin tak berkarpet dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"Jangan duduk di situ," kata Gaara. Lengannya menutupi matanya, mencoba memikirkan hal-hal lain selain seks untuk meredakan gairahnya. "Kembalilah kesini. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun."

"A-Aku baik-baik saja disini," sahut Hinata dengan suara mencicit.

"Kau bisa masuk angin."

Ya, Hinata tahu itu.

"Kembalilah kesini," ujar Gaara tegas.

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian perlahan-lahan berdiri dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur, sejauh mungkin dari Gaara.

Ia nyaris kehilangan kendali atas dirinya tadi. Pertahanannya lemah akibat gairah. Hinata tahu ia menginginkan Gaara. Gairahnya pada lelaki itu sangat menggebu-gebu hingga ia yakin hatinya pasti akan hancur bila keesokan pagi mereka berdua terbangun dan Gaara bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak melakukan apapun di malam sebelumnya.

Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Hinata hampir tidak sadar saat perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi keras.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Gaara yang pendengarannya rupanya tak luput dari bunyi tersebut.

"M-M-Maaf…" ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Dalam hati ia mengumpat perutnya karena tak berkompromi dengan otaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan bunyi sekeras itu.

"Tidak apa. Kau 'kan belum makan semalam." Gaara tiba-tiba bangkit. "Biar kusuruh seseorang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

"J-Jangan." Tangan Hinata secara spontan menahan lengan lelaki itu dan mencegahnya turun dari ranjang.

Gaara memandangnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"T-Tidak enak membangunkan pelayanmu jam segini. I-Ini tengah malam. M-Mereka pasti sangat capek."

Gaara menghela napas. "Lalu penyelesaian yang kau tawarkan?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, menampakkan sedikit deretan giginya yang putih. Entah mengapa Gaara yang ada di hadapannya saat ini rasanya lebih sabar dibandingkan Gaara yang selalu ia hadapi di masa lalu. Dalam situasi seperti ini lelaki itu biasanya hanya akan menggunakan pendapatnya sendiri tanpa mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Mendengarnya menanyakan keinginan Hinata membawa kesenangan yang ganjil pada gadis itu.

"K-Kamu disini saja, biar aku yang turun ke dapur," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Dia tahu dimana lokasi dapur. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan beberapa bahan dan membuat sesuatu untuk mereka berdua.

Gaara hanya memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias.

Gaara berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak perlu," kata lelaki itu akhirnya, kemudian melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menahan lengannya tadi. Belum lagi Hinata bisa memprotes apapun, Gaara sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Jangan coba-coba tidur sebelum aku kembali," ancamnya, kemudian keluar diikuti dengan debuman pelan pintu dibelakangnya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menatap kepergian lelaki itu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apakah ia akan tetap bersikeras membangunkan para pelayannya? Hinata menghela napas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada kekeras-kepalaan lelaki itu.

Sesuai kata-kata Gaara, Hinata sama sekali tak mencoba memejamkan mata sampai lelaki itu kembali. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu dibuka, Hinata pun cepat-cepat bangkit dan terkejut melihat Gaara masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi dua ramen _cup_ beserta dua cangkir teh.

"K-Kamu buat sendiri?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk saat menyodorkan salah satu _cup_-nya pada Hinata.

"Tak usah memandangku seperti itu," kata Gaara yang merasa risih dengan pandangan tak percaya Hinata. "Aku tahu cara membuat mie instan."

"B-Bukan itu… k-kupikir kamu akan membangunkan pelayanmu."

"Aku terlalu malas ke kamar mereka. Nih," Gaara menyodorkan sepasang sumpit ke arah Hinata. "Tidak setiap hari kau bisa makan makanan buatan Gaara Sabaku." Gadis itu menerima sumpitnya, masih tercengang dengan fakta seorang _Gaara_ membuatkannya mie instan.

Gaara kembali duduk di sampingnya di atas tempat tidur. "Ayo dimakan. Pasti enak," katanya kalem sambil mengembus mie-nya yang masih mengepul-ngepul.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk. Ia mengikuti gerakan Gaara dan mulai mengembus mie-nya yang masih panas.

Mie tersebut anehnya terasa lebih nikmat bagi Hinata, dan berhasil meredakan perutnya yang keroncongan. Sambil makan keduanya membicarakan banyak hal, terutama tentang sekolah. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Hinata-lah yang lebih banyak berbicara daripada Gaara. Lelaki itu lebih banyak mengajukan pertanyaan. Si gadis Hyuuga menemukan dirinya dengan lancar bercerita tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang disukainya, klub-klub yang ia harap bisa ia ikuti, sampai guru-guru yang ia senangi dan yang tidak. Gaara duduk disana mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi komentar disana-sini. Entah disengaja atau tidak, namun keduanya berusaha agar pembicaraan mereka tidak bersinggungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Yang manapun namun Hinata merasa sangat senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbicara sebanyak itu. Bahkan saat bersama Ino dan Tenten saja Hinata masih merasa agak canggung dan biasanya Ino-lah yang selalu mengisi suasana sunyi dengan ceritanya.

Begitu mie mereka habis, Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membuang sampahnya. Keranjang sampah di kamar tersebut terletak di samping meja tulis. Saat melewati meja tersebut, ujung mata gadis itu menangkap setumpukan album besar di lantai. Karena penasaran, setelah membuang _cup_ ramennya, Hinata menghampiri tumpukan tersebut. Nampaknya tumpukan tersebut baru saja dikeluarkan dari kardus yang terbuka di dekatnya, namun Gaara terlalu malas untuk membereskannya.

"Gaara," panggil Hinata.

"Hmm?" sahut Gaara yang sedang berbaring sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Kenapa album-album ini berserakan di sini?" Lelaki itu bangkit untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata, kemudian turun dari ranjang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Itu baru saja dikirim. Kakakku menyuruhku melihatnya supaya aku menyimpan yang penting dan menyingkirkan yang tak begitu penting ke gudang." Gaara duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang mengagumi bagian luar album tersebut yang dilapisi kulit. "Tapi aku belum melihatnya."

Rasa ingin tahu Hinata tergelitik. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sekarang?"

"Boleh," jawab Gaara tanpa ragu.

Gaara menyalakan lampu di meja tulis. Mereka duduk berdampingan di lantai dengan bahu saling menyentuh saat melihat-lihat album tersebut. Pada halaman pertama terdapat foto sebuah keluarga kecil. Foto tersebut diambil di sebuah gazebo. Seorang perempuan asing berambut merah tersenyum hangat ke arah kamera, kebahagiaan di wajahnya mungkin bersumber dari bayi laki-laki yang berada di lengannya serta seorang pria tampan berbadan tegap yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini kamu?" Hinata bertanya tanpa menoleh saat jari-jarinya menelusuri sosok Gaara sewaktu bayi.

"Ya, lucu ya?"

"Iya," Hinata terkekeh. "Ini ibumu?"

"Ya."

"Dia cantik sekali," puji Hinata tulus.

Gaara tidak menyahut.

"Ini dimana?"

"Di rumahku yang lama."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Hinata menoleh. Ia tiba-tiba teringat Gaara pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ia berasal dari Australia. "Di Australia?"

"Ya, aku lahir dan tinggal di sana sampai umur sembilan tahun sebelum ayahku membawaku ke Inggris. Setelah lulus SMP aku baru pindah kesini."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Aku dulu juga sempat tinggal di Inggris," kenang Hinata. "Keluarga ibuku sangat konservatif, dan ada sebuah tradisi kalau anak perempuan tertua harus tinggal dengan keluarga ibu sampai akil balig. Tapi begitu nenek dari pihak ibuku meninggal, ibu membawaku kembali ke Jepang."

Gaara mengangguk. "Ibumu orang Inggris?"

"Iya."

Sekarang Gaara mengerti mengapa warna kulit gadis itu lebih pucat daripada gadis-gadis Jepang kebanyakan.

Hinata membalik halaman dan menemukan berbagai potret Gaara saat ia masih berumur beberapa bulan. Di halaman selanjutnya Hinata menemukan foto Gaara yang sedang makan es krim di sebuah taman bermain. Di situ ia sudah lebih besar, sekitar umur tiga tahun. Hinata terkekeh saat melihat foto Gaara kecil dengan piama Smurf mendorong sepeda roda tiga pertamanya diantara tumpukan bungkus kado. "Aku tak percaya ini kamu," komentarnya.

"Kebanyakan orang memang tak percaya."

"Kamu terlihat bahagia sekali disini." Jemari Hinata menyentuh foto Gaara yang digendong ibunya di sebuah kebun binatang dengan latar belakang seekor kanguru.

"Aku tak terlihat bahagia sekarang?"

"B-Bukannya begitu." Hinata membalik halamannya lagi. "Hanya saja…seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang." Namun ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "M-Maaf aku sok tahu."

Gaara hanya bergumam "Hn," tak menjawab apapun.

Hinata lalu menemukan sebuah foto Gaara kecil yang muram, berpakaian rapi, rambutnya dibelah tengah, dan memegang kitab suci di tangannya.

"Hari pembaptisan," ujar Gaara sebelum si gadis bermata pucat berkomentar apa-apa.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. "K-kamu Kristen?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, "aku tak begitu punya pilihan saat itu."

"Lalu…Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku lebih memilih tidak terikat pada kepercayaan apapun."

"K-Kamu…tidak percaya Tuhan?"

Gaara hanya terkekeh. "Tidak percaya agama bukan berarti tidak percaya Tuhan. Aku percaya ada suatu kekuatan di luar sana yang menggerakkan alam semesta ini. Hanya saja aku tak begitu setuju dengan konsep agama. Bagiku keberadaan agama seperti mengkotak-kotakkan manusia."

Meskipun tak setuju dengan pendapat lelaki itu, namun Hinata tetap mengangguk-angguk. Saat ini ia tak terlalu ingin membicarakan agama. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, pembicaraan mengenai agama biasanya selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan yang tak berujung. Dan Hinata yakin pembicaraan seperti itu pasti akan membuat _mood _Gaara berubah jelek.

Hinata terus melihat-lihat seisi album itu sampai habis. Begitu selesai, gadis itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kecuali di halaman pertama, di album tersebut sama sekali tidak terdapat foto ayahnya Gaara. Album itu hanya berisi foto Gaara sendirian atau bersama ibunya. Selain itu, ada juga satu keganjilan lagi. Namun karena Hinata tak ingat itu apa, ia pun memutuskan mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Gaara mengizinkan Hinata melihat album selanjutnya. Album tersebut sebagian besar berisi potret diri ibunya Gaara dengan berbagai pose dalam balutan berbagai macam pakaian.

Ada sebuah potret setengah badan berwarna hitam putih seukuran satu halaman. Hinata terpaku menatap wanita dalam potret tersebut dan tanpa sadar menekuni wajahnya; tulang pipi yang tinggi seperti milik Gaara, sepasang mata gelap yang besar, rambut merah yang panjang, semua komponen yang dimiliki oleh wanita kebanyakan. Hanya saja kombinasi tersebut pada ibunya Gaara membuat wanita itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Padahal dia hanya menatap kamera lurus-lurus tanpa tersenyum sama sekali, namun siapapun yang melihat potret tersebut pasti tak akan bisa meragukan kecantikannya.

"Dia…Dia sangat menawan," puji Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Sekarang ia mengerti darimana Gaara mewarisi keindahan wajahnya. "Baju yang dipakainya disini indah-indah," komentar gadis itu saat membolak-balik halaman album itu lagi.

"Ibuku dulu model," celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata takjub. "Sekarang ibumu tinggal dimana?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh," Hinata berseru kaget. "M-M-Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah puas mengagumi potret-potret indah ibunya Gaara, Hinata pun membuka album selanjutnya. Bila di album yang pertama foto-foto Gaara kebanyakan diambil di tempat-tempat yang identik dengan iklim gurun Australia, maka di album yang ini foto-foto Gaara hampir semuanya diambil di tempat dengan iklim yang bertolak belakang sama sekali. Tanpa bertanya pun Hinata sudah tahu bahwa itu di Inggris.

Hinata mengernyit karena sebagian besar foto Gaara di album tersebut dihiasi dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ada satu foto dimana Gaara berfoto bersama kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou. Dua orang yang lebih tua itu tersenyum riang pada kamera, sementara si bocah berambut merah berdiri sejauh mungkin dari mereka dan memalingkan wajah.

Saat itulah Hinata teringat keganjilan yang dirasakannya dari album pertama tadi.

"Mengapa di album pertama tadi tidak ada foto kakak-kakakmu?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku saja tidak tahu kalau mereka ada sampai aku berumur 9 tahun."

Hinata menoleh pada Gaara dan mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu… kamu dan kakakmu dipisahkan?"

"Bukan. Aku dan kakak-kakakku awalnya memang tidak tinggal di tempat yang sama karena ibu kami berbeda."

"Ayahmu menikah lagi?"

"Lebih tepatnya berselingkuh." Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Gaara melanjutkan, "aku hasil dari perselingkuhannya. Temari dan Kankurou adalah anak-anak yang resmi."

"T-T-Tapi...di album tadi—" Hinata mencari-cari foto keluarga yang tadi pertama dilihatnya. Setelah ketemu ia menelusuri wajah ketiga orang di foto tersebut. "—k-kalian terlihat bahagia di sini."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, ia tampak menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Lama ia hanya menatap Hinata tanpa berkata apapun, hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas dan meraih album tersebut dari tangan gadis itu.

"Entahlah." Gaara menelusuri wajah ibunya, "yang kutahu hanyalah ibuku…" jarinya kemudian berpindah ke wajah ayahnya, "…dulu sangat mencintai orang ini."

"Ibu punya saudara kembar, namanya Paman Yashamaru. Aku mendengar semua ini dari dia. Ayah mereka dulu seorang pendeta ternama di masyarakat. Jadi sejak dulu mereka berdua sudah disiapkan untuk meneruskan jejaknya. Tapi sejak kecil ibuku sudah bercita-cita jadi model. Dan meskipun ayahnya selalu menentangnya, dia tak pernah menyerah."

"Waktu kelas 2 SMU, ibu kabur dari rumah dan merantau ke Sydney. Dia berkerja sangat keras disana selama beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya menjadi model yang sukses. Di situ jugalah dia bertemu ayahku. Ibu waktu itu baru berumur dua puluh tahun. Sementara ayah saat itu sudah berumur empat puluh lima dengan seorang istri dan dua orang anak, tapi ibu tak mengetahui itu. Mereka menghabiskan satu malam bersama, dan berpisah setelah itu. Beberapa minggu kemudian ibuku tiba-tiba hamil. Karena perutnya membesar, agensinya tak lagi memakainya, ia pun kehilangan pekerjaan. Ia berusaha mencari ayahku, tapi sangat takut ayahku tak mau bertanggung jawab, jadi dia kembali lagi ke rumah orang tuanya."

"Tapi bukannya menolong anaknya, orang tua itu malah mengecam perbuatan ibu dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Karena malu, ia tak lagi mengakuinya sebagai anak." Gaara mendengus, "padahal sebagai seorang pendeta ternama dia selalu mengajarkan kasih sayang dan belas kasih di gereja. Hanya Paman Yashamaru-lah satu-satunya yang mau menolong ibu. Ia membantu ibu mencari ayahku, lalu setelah mereka bertemu, untungnya ayahku mau bertanggung jawab. Mereka pun menikah, dan ayah membelikan ibu rumah di daerah paling terpencil di Wiluna. Tempat yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan selingkuhanmu, bukan?"

Tapi Hinata tak menjawab. Gaara pun melanjutkan. "Ayah dan ibu tinggal disana. Karena ibu tahu ayah orang yang sibuk, dia tak begitu curiga pada ayah yang bisa berpergian sampai berbulan-bulan. Tapi entah mengapa suatu hari, ibu tiba-tiba tahu kalau ayah ternyata sudah punya istri." Gaara terdiam cukup lama setelah itu, seakan-akan ia takut mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Namun Hinata sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Lalu?" bisik si gadis Hyuuga. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Ibu jadi gila." Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya, namun tak berkata apa-apa. Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "karena dia gila, ayah jadi jarang mengunjungi kami. Dari sekali seminggu, jadi sekali sebulan. Dari sekali sebulan jadi sekali setengah tahun hingga tidak sama sekali. Keluarga ibu mengetahui kondisi ibu. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Menurut mereka ibu pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah menentang kata-kata orang tuanya dulu. Cuman Paman Yashamaru-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang mau mengurus kami. Ketika aku masih umur tiga tahun, ibu harus bolak-balik berobat ke rumah sakit. Kemudian saat aku berumur lima tahun, ibu dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ia terdiam lagi. Dinas sosial tidak mengizinkan Gaara bertemu ibunya, karena itulah bocah itu menghabiskan masa kecilnya menyelinap keluar dari rumah untuk bertemu dengan ibunya diam-diam.

Hinata mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Gaara dengan seksama. Sedih bukanlah ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkan lelaki itu. Marah dan frustasi, ya. Tapi muram, tidak sama sekali.

"Ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun, ayah memindahkanku ke Inggris," ujarnya. "Aku tinggal bersama istri pertama ayahku, Sarah, dan anak-anaknya, Temari dan Kankurou. Waktu itu Temari dan Kankurou sudah SMA. Mereka tak begitu menyukaiku. Mereka menganggapku seperti bocah nakal hasil perselingkuhan ayah mereka. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka, aku pun juga akan bersikap sama kalau berada di posisi mereka. Sarah juga tak menyukaiku. Kurasa kami impas, karena dia juga adalah orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini, orang yang menyebabkan ibuku jadi gila." Gaara tertawa muram.

"G-Gaara…"

"Hmm?"

"K-Kenapa ayahmu memisahkanmu dari ibumu? M-Maksudku, kenapa ibumu tidak ikut ke Inggris?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata pucat milik gadis itu dalam pandangan yang penuh makna. Lama mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain, sebelum ia akhirnya menjawab. "Itu karena ibuku sudah meninggal. Dia bunuh diri di rumah sakit."

Hinata terkesiap. "A-Apa?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, mencoba terlihat seakan-akan hal tersebut bukan masalah baginya. "Dia mencintaiku, tapi nampaknya ia lebih mencintai ayahku. Ia tak bisa menanggung fakta bahwa cinta ayah telah terbagi dengan wanita lain. Begitulah yang dikatakan Paman Yashamaru."

Gaara tiba-tiba merasa dirinya kembali menjadi bocah berumur 9 tahun yang mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya telah meninggal. Ia berdiri di sana menatap wajah sang ibu yang telah terbaring selamanya di dalam peti mati khusus yang terbuat dari kaca. Paman Yashamaru yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluknya, kakek dan nenek berwajah dingin yang datang ke rumahnya, serta ayahnya yang hanya merokok berjam-jam di gazebo tanpa meneteskan air mata sedikitpun.

"Cinta adalah hal yang sangat bodoh, bukan? Ibu jadi mati konyol karena cintanya yang terlalu besar pada ayah." Suaranya tiba-tiba merendah hingga menjadi bisikan. "Padahal…padahal…aku masih ada di sana. Kalau dia mau aku akan memberikan seluruh cintaku padanya… supaya dia tidak mati."

Hinata bersumpah selama sedetik tadi ia melihat rasa sakit berkelebat di mata Gaara. Namun secepat kedatangannya, rasa sakit tersebut hilang dan berganti dengan sorot mata tajam lelaki itu yang biasanya.

Ia pun melanjutkan lagi. "Yah, tapi dia sudah mati," katanya dengan nada enteng. "Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghidupkannya lagi. Aku sangat membenci ayahku waktu itu. Tapi karena dia jarang di rumah, sasaran kebencianku adalah Sarah. Tak lama setelah itu, Sarah juga meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Aku tak peduli padanya, aku malahan senang dia mati, karena bukan aku saja yang harus kehilangan ibuku. Temari menangisi ibunya berhari-hari, sementara Kankurou menghilang entah kemana selama beberapa minggu. Namun setelah itu sikap mereka berdua berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mereka minta maaf dan jadi lebih sayang padaku. Mereka bilang mereka sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak kecil yang ditinggal mati ibunya dan tak seharusnya mereka bersikap jahat padaku." Gaara menelengkan kepala, "atau begitulah yang mereka katakan. Kami sama-sama kehilangan ibu kami, dan ayah kami bukanlah ayah yang paling baik. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuat kami tetap akur sampai sekarang."

Gaara tahu ia telah bercerita lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya. Ia juga tahu ia harus segera berhenti sebelum ia mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Namun entah mengapa ia menemukan dirinya tak ingin berhenti. "Ketika lulus SMA, Temari memutuskan pindah ke Jepang, ke kampung halamannya, dengan alasan karir modelnya tak berjalan baik di Inggris. Ayah setuju. Kankurou yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Temari ikut dengannya. Aku tinggal sendirian di Inggris bersama orang tua yang jarang pulang dan pengasuh. Karena tak ada orang di rumah yang berani melarangku berbuat sesukaku, hidupku pun jadi tak teratur. Orang-orang mulai mendekatiku dengan kedok teman karena uangku banyak. Dan akhirnya aku jadi begini…" ia tertawa muram, "…ayah pun mulai memasang kamera pengawas di seluruh rumah untuk memantauku. Walaupun sudah membuat ibuku menderita, tapi nampaknya ia masih peduli denganku, ia akan memukulku habis-habisan bila aku ketahuan merokok."

"Sekali waktu itu aku masuk penjara gara-gara memukul polisi yang mencoba menilangku." Ia tertawa mengingatnya. "Tapi ayahku tak senang, akhirnya dia juga memindahkanku ke Jepang supaya kakak-kakakku bisa mengawasiku. Tapi ternyata di sini sama saja." Ia tertawa masam. "Hidupku sangat membosankan, Hinata. Kakak-kakakku sibuk dan jarang di rumah. Orang-orang mendekatiku hanya karena aku kaya dan tak ragu menghambur-hamburkan uangku. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanku. Dan aku membiarkan mereka memanfaatkanku, aku tak peduli, yang penting aku bersenang-senang, ya 'kan?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati pipi Hinata telah basah oleh air mata. Gadis itu sendiri mungkin tak sadar ia telah menangis. Gaara tak tahu apa yang dia tangisi, tapi dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Mendadak Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Gaara, memeluk lelaki itu seerat mungkin hingga membuatnya sesak. Gaara tidak protes, malahan ia balik memeluk Hinata dalam diam. Rasanya aneh tiba-tiba menceritakan pengalaman masa lalu yang tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun kepada orang lain, terutama gadis ini. Ia pun sedikit merasa malu karena menunjukkan dirinya yang emosional. Namun ia tidak menyesal, karena si Hinata Hyuuga ini nampaknya memahami apa yang ia coba sampaikan.

"K-kenapa kamu begitu buta?" isak Hinata di dadanya.

Gaara menghela napas saat merasakan lebih banyak air mata membasahi kulit dadanya. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu.

* * *

Hinata terbangun untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, namun bukan karena kegelapan, melainkan karena cahaya terang matahari yang menembus sela-sela tirai jendela dan jatuh tepat di kelopak matanya. Begitu membuka mata, ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian di atas tempat tidur yang besar itu. Hinata menyentuh tempat di sebelahnya dan ternyata tempat itu sudah dingin, yang berarti lelaki yang tertidur bersamanya semalam telah lama pergi.

Gadis itu bangkit duduk kemudian menghela napas. Semalam ia menangis sampai tertidur di pangkuan Gaara. Ia menangis untuk lelaki itu, menangisi kesedihan yang dirasakannya, karena ia tahu lelaki itu terlalu angkuh untuk menangisi dirinya sendiri. Dia menangis, memikirkan bocah kecil yang harus menanggung fakta bahwa cinta ibunya yang begitu besar untuk ayahnya pada akhirnya merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Akibatnya bocah itu tumbuh dengan mempunyai pengertian yang salah tentang cinta kasih, dan akhirnya menjadi dirinya yang seperti sekarang. Hinata tak menyangka bahwa dibalik semua kenakalannya, Gaara sebenarnya kesepian.

Ya, Hinata mengerti apa yang Gaara coba sampaikan.

Yang masih ia tak mengerti ialah…mengapa lelaki itu menceritakan semua itu padanya? Dia sampai begitu jauh menceritakan kalau dia adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan, ibunya yang bunuh diri, hingga bagaimana ia membenci ibu tirinya. Semua itu seharusnya diceritakan pada seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Bukannya dengan gadis yang hampir tak dikenalnya.

Hinata tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, namun saat itu ia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya hubungannya dan Gaara itu seperti apa?

Bila Hinata menelusuri kembali asal-usul hubungan mereka yang tak jelas ini, sebenarnya pengikat antara mereka berdua hanya satu, yaitu mereka sama-sama bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Mereka jelas bergaul dalam lingkungan sosial yang berbeda. Di sekolah pun kelas mereka yang sama hanya dua, dan dalam setiap kelas tersebut mereka hampir tak pernah berinteraksi satu sama lain. Baiklah, mungkin sejak taruhan Sasuke mereka bisa dibilang makin dekat. Tapi tetap tak sedekat _itu_. Hinata bahkan tak ingat Gaara pernah mengakuinya sebagai temannya. Tidak, lelaki itu tak pernah berkata apa-apa.

Kalau begitu Hinata seharusnya bukan siapa-siapanya Gaara, 'kan? Dan lelaki itu seharusnya tak menceritakan rahasianya pada gadis itu, bukan?

Tetapi mengapa yang terjadi semalam malah sebaliknya?

Semalam Gaara justru menceritakan kisahnya seolah-olah mereka kawan lama. Seolah-olah mereka adalah kawan akrab. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia. Seolah-olah ia memercayai Hinata…

_Gaara…memercayainya…_

Kedua tangan Hinata tanpa sadar terangkat menyentuh dadanya.

Walaupun belum pasti, namun Hinata tak bisa mencegah dirinya berandai-andai apabila Gaara betul-betul memercayainya. Pikiran menyenangkan tersebut membawa perasaan hangat yang kemudian menjalar ke setiap sel di tubuhnya. Senyum mengembang di bibir gadis itu saat ia membiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh. Mungkin terlalu jauh hingga Hinata berkhayal dia dan Gaara yang duduk berdampingan menikmati makan siang di bawah pohon favoritnya di lapangan belakang Konoha Gakuen.

_Gaara…_

_Gaara dan Hinata…_

_Kedengarannya serasi, bukan?_

Lalu mendadak, layaknya batu bata ribuan ton, wajah menyebalkan Sasuke Uchiha muncul dalam benaknya, menghempaskan khayalannya jatuh ke bumi dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur. Hampir seketika Hinata pun membuka mata.

Tidak, Hinata Hyuuga tak bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Gaara Sabaku.

Ia seharusnya membuat lelaki itu patah hati.

_Kenapa? _tanya sebuah suara dalam kepalanya.

Karena itu adalah isi perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke, dan bila ia tak melakukannya Sasuke akan menghancurkan kehidupan SMA-nya.

_Apakah kehidupan SMA yang tenang sampai lulus betul-betul sepadan dengan kehilangan kepercayaan Gaara? _

Hinata menggigit bibir, dan menemukan dirinya bingung menjawab pertanyaan nuraninya sendiri.

_Apakah menghancurkan kepercayaan Gaara sepadan dengan melihat Sasuke yang bersujud padamu bila kau memenangkan taruhan bodoh ini? _

Hinata menelan ludah. Tanpa memikirkannya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi…

_Beranikah kau?_

Mendadak lamunan Hinata buyar akibat pintu kamar yang diketuk tiba-tiba. Detik berikutnya seorang pelayan berambut cokelat membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Hinata mengenali gadis itu, ia gadis yang sama dengan yang membantunya mandi semalam. Pelayan itu kemudian dengan sopan mengucapkan selamat pagi, sebelum mendekati tempat tidur dan meletakkan seragam Hinata yang telah dicuci bersih dan terlipat rapi di sampingnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan pada Hinata. "Master menginstruksikan saya agar memastikan anda mandi, berpakaian dan sarapan."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Dimana Gaara?"

"Master baru saja berangkat."

Secara otomatis Hinata mencari-cari jam. Seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang dicarinya, si pelayan tiba-tiba menyahut, "Saat ini pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit, Miss."

Hinata serta-merta loncat dari tempat tidur. "K-Kenapa Gaara tak membangunkanku?" tanyanya panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Si gadis pelayan mengikuti Hinata. "Master Gaara ingin anda beristirahat hari ini. Beliau berpesan bahwa ia sudah memastikan sekolah tahu anda sedang tidak sehat hari ini."

Gerakan Hinata pun sontak terhenti. "M-Maksudnya?"

"Master meminta Miss Temari membuatkan surat izin sakit untuk anda, Miss."

_Baiklah, itu sudah keterlaluan_, pikir Hinata. Ia mengurungkan niatnya ke kamar mandi, alih-alih berjalan menuju pintu kloset pakaian Gaara, membukanya, dan mencari-cari celana yang bisa dipakainya. Begitu penampilannya pantas, ia pun menyambar seragamnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pelayan, Hinata langsung meninggalkan kamar dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Miss Hinata," ternyata gadis itu mengikuti Hinata lagi, "Miss Temari sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama." Kalimat tersebut membuat si Hyuuga berbalik.

"Apa?"

"Miss Temari sedang _menunggu _anda untuk sarapan bersama." Entah mengapa lama-kelamaan Hinata merinding melihat senyuman yang tak kunjung memudar di wajah pelayan tersebut. "Beliau tidak menerima penolakan."

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"B-Baiklah."

"Silahkan ikuti saya," kata si pelayan sebelum berbalik.

Temari Sabaku rupanya menunggu kedatangan Hinata Hyuuga di _foyer _rumahnya yang menghadap kolam renang. Para pelayan telah menata meja di ruang makan dengan peralatan makan porselen terbaik, dan menambahkan bunga-bunga segar sebagai hiasan meja.

Wanita itu masih mengenakan piama santai-nya yang terbuat dari sutra ungu dan berdesir saat ia melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang baru tiba di ruang makan. "Selamat pagi, Sayang," katanya seraya mengecup kedua pipi Hinata lembut, membuat gadis itu merasa canggung.

"S-Selamat pagi."

Ia kemudian mengantar Hinata ke meja makan dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Pagi itu mereka akan menikmati _le petit déjeuner_—sarapan ala perancis—yang sama sekali bukan kegemaran Hinata. Biasanya pagi-pagi pelayannya selalu menyiapkan bubur ayam kesukaannya dengan teh panas atau sereal dengan susu kacang favoritnya. Irisan roti panggang dengan selai, _chocolatine_, serta irisan melon kuning bukanlah gaya santap pagi Hinata Hyuuga, karena porsinya terlalu sedikit. Tapi tentu saja ia tak mengatakan semua itu di depan sang pemilik rumah.

Setelah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, Temari mengutarakan rasa prihatinnya atas kejadian yang menimpa Hinata di hari sebelumnya. Ia mengaku mendengar ceritanya dari pelayannya yang semalam membantu Hinata mandi. Ia juga sangat sebal dengan tingkat kriminalitas Kota Tokyo yang makin hari makin tinggi.

Ocehan Temari berhenti saat ia menyadari si gadis Hyuuga yang dari tadi hanya terbengong-bengong menatapnya dan belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. "Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku." Ia menepuk dahinya, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Aku baru ingat kita tak pernah secara langsung berkenalan." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku Temari Sabaku, kakaknya Gaara." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian disambut Hinata.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Aku tahu," ia mengangguk-angguk. "Tadi pagi Gaara memintaku membuatkan surat izin sakit untukmu. Rasanya seperti membuatkan surat untuk seorang adik perempuan." Ia mengedip pada Hinata. "Dia tampaknya sangat khawatir padamu."

Hinata nyaris tersedak saat meminum tehnya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Ia menurunkan cangkir dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "A-Apa?"

"Aku memang jarang bertemu adikku, Sayang. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia sampai meminta _chauffeur_-ku mengantarmu pulang menggunakan mobilnya." Temari mengangkat cangkir untuk menghirup kopinya.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. "M-Menggunakan mobilnya? L-Lalu dia ke sekolah naik apa?"

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Naik kendaraan umum?"

"T-Tapi tidak ada rute kendaraan umum dari sini ke Konoha Gakuen."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Mendadak Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. "S-saya tidak bisa disini.".

Temari pun ikut berdiri. "Eh tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Saya akan merasa sangat bersalah bila Gaara kesusahan pergi kemana-mana karena mobilnya ia pinjamkan pada saya."

"Dia seharusnya sudah tahu apa saja akibatnya sebelum ia meminjamkan mobilnya padamu, Sayang."

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil menimbang-nimbang. "T-Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, Sabaku-san. T-Tapi sejak semalam saya sudah sangat merepotkan Gaara. Saya tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih jauh lagi."

"Kamu yakin kamu sungguh-sungguh sudah sehat?" Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata. "Maksudku kejadian semalam pasti sangat mengguncangmu…" Hinata menyelanya.

"S-Sangat yakin." Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Dari awal dia memang sama sekali tidak sakit. "B-Bila berangkat sekarang, saya mungkin masih bisa ikut kelas setelah makan siang. J-Jadi kalau anda mengizinkan, boleh saya membawa mobil Gaara supaya bisa mengembalikannya di sekolah?"

"Well, aku tak keberatan kalau kamu membawa mobil Gaara, dan aku yakin anak itu juga tidak akan keberatan. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin dengan kondisimu sekarang…"

"S-Saya sudah sangat sehat, kok!" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Temari dengan semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Melihat keragu-raguan di mata wanita itu, ia pun menambahkan, "_Please?_" lalu memandangnya dengan mata memelas.

"Oh, hentikan pandangan seperti itu." Temari memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

Namun Hinata tetap menekannya, "_Please?_" ujarnya sekali lagi.

Temari pun menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah. Dengan enggan ia memanggil pelayannya. "Katakan pada Sato agar memberikan kunci mobil Gaara pada Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata sangat lega mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Sabaku-san. M-Maaf saya tak bisa menemani anda sarapan sampai selesai."

Temari menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Tolong panggil aku Temari. Sabaku-san membuatku terdengar seperti laki-laki."

Hinata tersenyum. Kakaknya Gaara sangat baik. Dia seperti memiliki kemampuan yang dapat membuat orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya merasa nyaman di sekitarnya. Hinata menyukai orang-orang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, T-Temari."

Wanita itu mengangguk senang mendengar nama depannya.

Lalu ide itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Hinata. "B-bagaimana kalau makan malam di rumahku Jumat malam nanti sebagai ganti hari ini?"

Mendengar undangan tersebut, wajah Temari sontak langsung bercahaya. "Oh, tentu saja! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" ujarnya berseri-seri. "Apa kau keberatan kalau kuajak adik-adikku?"

"T-Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu-ragu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Walaupun mungkin memang tidak sepadan dengan apa yang sudah Gaara lakukan untuknya semalam, namun makan malam nanti setidaknya bisa Hinata gunakan sebagai salah satu cara untuk berterima kasih pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Jumat jam 7 malam, oke?" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Yuk, kuantar kamu." Sambil memeluk bahunya, Temari pun mengantar Hinata ke pintu depan. Sepanjang jalan dari ruang makan ke depan, Temari mengajukan banyak pertanyaan padanya tentang hal-hal seperti tanggal ujian, liburan, dan sebagainya.

"Wah, aku baru ingat. Minggu depan liburan paskah, ya? Waktu rasanya berjalan cepat sekali. Rasanya baru kemarin tahun baru."

Ya, wanita itu benar. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat. Dan tanpa terasa sebentar lagi _deadline_ taruhannya dengan Sasuke akan segera tiba. Hinata menghela napas. Temari memperhatikannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya tidak apa-apa."

Mereka tiba di pintu depan. Sato, _chauffeur_-nya Temari, telah menunggu di sana. Ia membungkuk sopan pada mereka berdua sebelum memberikan kunci mobil Gaara pada Hinata.

Sebelum pulang, Hinata sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Temari. Wanita itu memeluknya, kemudian berpesan padanya agar mengemudi dengan hati-hati. Hinata hanya terkekeh dan menjawab rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Sebelum sesuatu bisa terjadi padanya, ia sudah akan tiba di gerbang rumahnya.

Temari masih melambai-lambai padanya bahkan setelah Hinata melajukan Range Rovermilik Gaara keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu sudah terlalu jauh dari tempat Temari berdiri mengawasinya sehingga tidak menyadari senyum misterius di wajah wanita itu yang ditujukan padanya.

* * *

Hinata memarkir Range Rover Gaara di dekat tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ia mematikan mesin. Kemudian turun dari mobil seraya membawa seragamnya yang tadi ia letakkan di jok samping serta tas sekolahnya yang rupanya diletakkan Gaara di jok belakang sejak malam sebelumnya.

Ia harus bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap kalau masih ingin ikut Fisika setelah jam makan siang nanti. Sebenarnya mengikuti pelajaran tanpa absen lebih dulu di _homeroom _dilarang. Namun Hinata pikir tidak apa-apa. Toh, guru di kelas tidak akan mengabsen ulang. Jadi tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau Hinata sebenarnya datang terlambat. Dia memang akan rugi absen karena sudah dihitung tidak hadir. Namun ia tetap merasa sayang bila harus ketinggalan pelajaran. Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah memahami pelajaran dengan belajar sendiri. Oleh karena itu bila ketinggalan satu kelas saja, ia akan sulit mengejar.

Hinata membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dan jantungnya nyaris copot melihat orang yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Saking kagetnya gadis itu menemukan dirinya membeku di tempat dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menurunkan koran pagi yang sedang dibacanya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman dan berjalan menuju gadis itu. Tinggi badannya yang mencapai enam kaki serta langkahnya yang mantap membuat si gadis menciut.

Begitu laki-laki itu tiba di hadapannya, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil berusaha menutupi bagian depan kausnya menggunakan benda-benda di tangannya. Layaknya mesin _scanner_, sepasang mata pucat milik lelaki itu menjelajahi penampilannya dari atas ke bawah dalam kebisuan yang memekakkan.

Setelah menemukan suaranya kembali, Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka.

"P-Pagi, Neji-nii-san."

* * *

_Chauffeur : _Pekerjaan yang mirip dengan supir, terutama supir untuk mengendarai mobil-mobil mewah.

* * *

**A/N**: **Pertama-tama saya mau sampaikan permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang udah keburu lumutan nungguin update-an fic saya. Selama enam bulan belakangan ini saya sebenarnya hiatus karena urusan di dunia nyata sangatlah banyak hikshiks. Akhirnya sense of writing saya luntur dan alhasil butuh waktu lama bagi saya untuk nulis chapter 14 ini. Yang kedua, saya sangat-sangat-sangat berterima kasih untuk para readers yang namanya tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu yang selalu setia mengingatkan saya untuk update, yang setia nyemangatin saya baik itu di review, twitter, sms, FB, dsb, serta yang memfavourite cerita ini juga tetap setia menunggu Lawless :'') Ribuan peluk dan cium tidak cukup untuk kalian semua ehehehe XD**

**Banyak di antara review yang saya terima yang mengeluh mengapa Lawless ini ceritanya sangat lambat, bertele-tele, dan tidak ada progress apa-apa pada hubungan Gaara dan Hinata.**

**Alur cerita ini saya buat demikian bukan tidak ada tujuan. Interaksi antara Gaara dan Hinata yang selama ini sudah kita saksikan bersama-sama ibaratnya seperti satu piece mainan lego, yang apabila disusun semuanya akan membentuk sebuah bangunan lego yang caem. Nah membentuk bangunan itulah tujuan saya. Saya ingin membuat Gaara dan Hinata memiliki perasaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk terhadap satu sama lain yang kelak akan cukup untuk memupuki cinta diantara mereka berdua (eaaaa) Saya tak ingin hubungan Gaara dan Hinata terkesan asal-asalan tanpa dasar yang jelas, karena saya selalu percaya pada Hukum Ketiga dalam Hukum Gerak Newton (aposeh lo). Saya ingin menghadirkan konflik-konflik yang dari konflik tersebut bukannya memisahkan mereka, namun pada akhirnya akan membuat mereka semakin dekat.**

**Saya harap para readers mengerti penjelasan saya ini. Apabila masih belum jelas, monggo ditanyakan di review xD**

**Chapter ke 14 ini saya akui adalah yang PALING TERSULIT untuk ditulis karena rumitnya perasaan yang sedang dialami oleh para tokoh utama di dalamnya. Jadi, apabila para readers menemukan bahasa di chapter ini agak sedikit kaku, mohon dimaafkanlah author yang hanya manusia biasa dan sebenarnya belum pernah merasakan cinta sejati ini (curcol buuuu?)**

**Saya tahu saya udah ngomong hal ini dari lama, tapi satu janji saya pada kalian wahai para readersku yang tersayang, tidak lama lagi kita akan mengetahui apa sebenarnya penyebab dendam kesumatnya Sasuke kita yang caem terhadap Hinata kita tersayang. Jangan diburu-buru, karena sesungguhnya Tuhan mencintai hamba-hambanya yang sabar (eyalooo).**

**Sebelumnya saya juga minta maaf karena tidak semua pertanyaan bisa saya jawab atau semua review bisa saya balas. Saya sangat tersanjung karena review yang saya terima sekarang sudah mencapai 700++ dan semoga para readers sekalian tidak bosan untuk mereview yach ;)**

**Kemudian… saya mengalami sedikit masalah dalam menentukan pasangan akhir untuk Ino-chan kita yang cantik dalam cerita ini. Oleh karena itu saya mau minta bantuan teman-teman sekalian untuk mengisi polling yang akan terlampir di profile saya. Jadi apabila teman-teman sekalian peduli pada siapa pasangan Ino kelak, silahkan sumbangkan suara kalian! (Hitung-hitung bantuin saya gitu :D)**

**Oke deh, akhir kata, apabila ada pertanyaan, kesan, pesan, uneg-uneg, atau sekedar mau nanyain kabar authornya aja (pede banged lu!) silahkan isi kotak review yaa :D saya tahu saya sudah sangat berdosa karena hampir bikin cerita ini terlihat seperti discontinued hikshiks, jadi maafin saya yaa :D**

**Terima kasih sudah baca cerita iniii!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	15. Notion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Contains adult materials.**

* * *

_A person is never more beautiful than when they are helping make life more beautiful for others._

**Chapter 15**

_Notion_

Kafe itu bukanlah kafe yang biasa didatangi oleh orang seperti Shikamaru Nara. Suasana kafe itu muram, semuram para pekerjanya. Sejak pertama kali datang hingga sekarang, Shikamaru sudah hampir mencoba semua menu yang ada di konternya. Semuanya tidak enak. Tehnya hambar, kopinya berminyak, kentang gorengnya terlalu berlemak. Sungguh tidak ada alasan bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara, dengan mobilnya yang mentereng, pakaiannya yang berkelas, serta nama belakangnya yang terhormat, untuk duduk di meja terluar kafe tersebut setiap hari.

Sebenarnya selain Shikamaru, pelanggan kafe tersebut cukup banyak. Karena kopi dan makanannya murah, kebanyakan para pegawai bank yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ selalu mampir di sana untuk membeli sarapan. Hanya saja sedikit sekali dari mereka yang betul-betul mampir dan duduk di sana.

Karena itulah Shikamaru yang rajin datang ke sana setiap sore dan duduk manis di salah satu meja di pojok sampai malam betul-betul hal yang ganjil.

Meskipun demikian, sang pemilik kafe tak pernah repot-repot mempertanyakannya. Dari wajahnya Shikamaru jelas tak ingin ada orang yang mengendus-endus urusannya. Ia juga tak pernah membuat masalah apapun di kafe tersebut, jadi si pemilik membiarkannya mengurusi urusannya sendiri.

Semuanya berawal pada suatu siang di musim semi setahun yang lalu. Siang itu, cuaca di seluruh kota Tokyo luar biasa panas, padahal bulan Mei baru berjalan beberapa hari. Kegerahan pada hari itu rupanya menyelusup hingga ke dalam relung hati seorang pemuda yang nampaknya merasa hari itu akan berakhir sia-sia jika ia menghabiskan semenit lebih lama di dalam kelas bersama buku Geometri, Fisika, dan Bahasa Jepang-nya.

Shikamaru Nara bukanlah pemuda paling rajin di sekolahnya. Di Shiragiku Gakuen, akademi khusus laki-laki tempatnya bersekolah sekarang, ia dikenal sebagai murid dengan rekor bolos tertinggi sepanjang sejarah. Dalam satu hari, adalah suatu keajaiban Tuhan apabila seorang Shikamaru Nara bisa hadir di seluruh kelas-nya.

Ia memang bukan yang paling rajin, namun ia jelas sudah membuktikan bahwa ia adalah yang terpintar. Seandainya saja Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang sama dengan pemuda jenius yang berkali-kali membawa Shiragiku Gakuen ke berbagai perlombaan sains tingkat nasional, ia mungkin sudah dipulangkan ke orang tuanya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya, sebelum masuk Shiragiku Gakuen, Shikamaru bersekolah di sekolah umum biasa. Tetapi, sekolah publik dengan penjagaan minim tersebut nampaknya membuat pemuda itu semakin malas menghadiri kelas-kelasnya. Akhirnya ia pun harus mengulang tahun pertamanya akibat catatan absensinya yang jelek.

Karena malu, kedua orang tua Shikamaru akhirnya memindahkannya ke Shiragiku Gakuen, sebuah asrama dengan tingkat penjagaan layaknya sebuah penjara. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun sudah dikelilingi tembok setinggi tiga meter disertai akses keluar masuk yang dijaga ketat oleh sekuriti selama dua puluh empat jam, si Nara tetap bisa menemukan jalan untuk keluar.

Seperti hari itu.

Dia berhasil menyuap dua orang penjaga gerbang di depan yang dengan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu serta sebungkus rokok. Begitu lolos, Shikamaru yang tanpa tujuan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukannya sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Ia bisa saja mampir di kafe, toko buku, atau toko suvenir yang berjejer di sepanjang kawasan industri lama Northern Tokyo yang menjadi pusat kebudayaan Edo tempo dulu tersebut. Banyaknya turis menyebabkan para pemilik kafe di daerah tersebut tidak begitu peduli bila ada pengunjung berseragam sekolah seperti dirinya. Padahal di daerah-daerah lain di kota yang sama, ada peraturan tersendiri yang melarang restoran atau kafe untuk melayani pelanggan berseragam pada jam sekolah.

Namun Shikamaru menolak ide tersebut. Menghabiskan waktu di kafe atau restoran tidak ada bedanya dengan berada di dalam kelas dan melihat gurunya menuliskan segala macam tetek bengek tentang Hukum Tesla.

Shikamaru benci berada di suatu ruangan dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Ia seperti merasa terkungkung. Ia lebih memilih berada di udara terbuka, di bawah sinar matahari, dengan terpaan angin.

Beberapa orang mungkin tidak bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari karena bisa menyebabkan pusing. Namun tidak Shikamaru, ia justru ingin selama mungkin di bawah matahari. Biar saja matanya berkunang-kunang, atau kepalanya pusing. Yang jelas selama wajahnya terkena terpaan angin, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena ia menyukainya.

Rasa suka. Ya, rasa suka-lah yang selama ini mengendalikan semua perbuatan Shikamaru. Apa yang ia sukai, ia lakukan, dan yang tidak, tentu saja ia tinggalkan. Malangnya, kedua orang tua lelaki itu tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Saat berjalan-jalan di sepanjang Iwata Street, perhatian Shikamaru tersita oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri di persimpangan dengan menenteng sekeranjang mawar sambil membawa sebuah payung kertas tradisional. Ia tersenyum lebar saat membagikan tiap-tiap tangkai mawar di dalam keranjang tersebut kepada setiap pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis itu juga mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang diberinya mawar hingga membuat mereka tersenyum.

Karena terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, Shikamaru pun mendekati gadis tersebut.

Semakin mendekat kata-katanya pun makin jelas.

"Silahkan, agar kita semua sama-sama merasakan indahnya musim semi. Jangan lupa kunjungi toko bunga kami," ujarnya ramah pada seorang turis berjanggut merah yang tersenyum lebar mendengar gadis itu berbicara bahasa Perancis dengan fasih. Shikamaru memang tak bisa bahasa Perancis, namun ia bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira gadis itu katakan dari beberapa kata yang ia tahu artinya.

Semakin lelaki itu mendekat, semakin terlihat jelas pula wajah di bawah payung tersebut.

_Dia cantik_, adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Shikamaru. Gadis itu berkulit putih. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dikepang longgar dan tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Pada akhirnya Shikamaru berhenti persis di depan gadis itu. Dari dekat, Shikamaru harus mengakui bahwa dia jauh lebih cantik. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat ke dalam sepasang mata paling biru yang pernah dilihatnya.

Ia juga menemukan dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat gadis itu menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah. Ia merasa seolah-olah tersihir oleh senyuman gadis itu.

"Silahkan, agar kita semua bisa merasakan keindahan musim semi. Jangan lupa kunjungi toko bunga kami," ujar si gadis lembut.

Lama Shikamaru hanya berdiri mematung disana. Tangannya masih berada di udara, memegang setangkai mawar merah. Kedua matanya tak dapat meninggalkan wajah si gadis sedetik pun.

"_Sir,_ anda baik-baik saja?" tanya si gadis yang khawatir melihat Shikamaru tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Dengan raut wajah khawatir, si gadis menaruh tangannya di bahu Shikamaru. Kontak yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Shikamaru seketika sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu tanpa membalas senyum hangat si gadis ataupun mengucapkan terima kasih, ia langsung buru-buru pergi. Dalam hati lelaki itu mengutuki dirinya karena bisa-bisanya bersikap idiot seperti tadi, apalagi di depan seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari simpang tempat si gadis membagikan bunga, Shikamaru akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman kota. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di taman tersebut siang-siang begitu. Shikamaru pun memilih salah satu bangku besi yang kosong dan duduk disana. Bunga mawar yang baru saja ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Karena selalu bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki, Shikamaru jarang bertemu dengan perempuan yang sebaya dengannya. Namun bukan berarti Shikamaru sama sekali tak pernah berinteraksi dengan kaum hawa. Keluarga Nara yang besar dan memiliki banyak koneksi membuat Shikamaru dan keluarganya setiap minggu harus menghadiri pesta-pesta. Dalam pesta-pesta tersebut biasanya Shikamaru bertemu banyak perempuan yang kebanyakan berusaha menarik perhatiannya karena tertarik dengan nama belakangnya.

Perempuan cantik adalah hal yang biasa dilihat Shikamaru.

Namun yang kali ini berbeda.

Shikamaru menarik keluar sebungkus rokok dari kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebatang isinya, kemudian menyalakannya. Setelah menghisapnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia merasa lebih tenang dan dapat berpikir jernih.

Ia jarang memperhatikan lawan jenisnya, tapi bukan berarti ia memberi perhatian berlebih pada sesama jenisnya. Bukan. Homoseksual adalah hal terakhir yang Shikamaru inginkan di atas bumi ini.

Shikamaru juga bukanlah _fans _perempuan-perempuan berambut pirang. Ia tidak membencinya, namun juga tak begitu menyukainya. Tetapi entah mengapa rambut gadis itu terlihat sangat serasi dan indah dengannya. Sekali lihat Shikamaru juga tahu kalau rambut gadis itu bukan hasil cat, _bleach_, ataupun praktek-praktek lain di salon. Rambutnya asli, sama seperti matanya yang biru yang mengindikasikan darah Kaukasian yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Shikamaru meraih mawar di sampingnya, kemudian menyadari ada secarik kertas kecil yang terikat di batangnya yang tak berduri. Ia membuka kertas tersebut dan menemukan sebuah alamat.

"_Jangan lupa datang ke toko bunga kami_." Kalimat yang diucapkan gadis tadi terngiang lagi di telinganya.

Shikamaru Nara, 17 tahun, lelaki pemalas namun jenius yang tak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan.

Secara misterius hari itu pemuda tersebut merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ia mencium aroma bunga mawar di tangannya.

Shikamaru sudah menentukan tempat tujuannya bila ia bolos esok hari.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, gadis itu berdiri lagi di tempat yang sama. Masih dengan keranjang, gaya rambut, serta payung yang sama. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang berbeda. Hari itu si gadis mengenakan setelan rok biru selutut serta kaus oranye.

Shikamaru mendekatinya. Ia berdiri di dekat gadis itu, bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sambil mengamati si gadis yang masih membagikan bunga mawar dengan riang. Cukup lama ia bersandar di sana. Selama itu juga ia menyadari ada beberapa orang, yang kebanyakan warga lokal, menghampiri si gadis dan meminta foto bersama dengannya. Shikamaru mengernyit melihatnya.

"Biasanya orang-orang bolos karena ingin ke _arcade _atau ke mall," si gadis pirang tiba-tiba berkata. Saat itu jalanan agak sepi, tak ada pejalan kaki yang lewat yang bisa diberinya bunga.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya orang-orang seumuranmu sedang belajar di kelas jam segini."

Perempuan itu terkekeh mendengar responnya. "Berbeda dengan Shiragiku Gakuen dan sekolah-sekolah lainnya, sekolahku, Konoha Gakuen, memberikan tambahan satu minggu untuk libur paskah kami."

Shikamaru menyeringai. Rupanya gadis itu mengenali seragamnya.

"Kenapa orang-orang itu tadi ingin berfoto bersamamu?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia pikir hanya dia seorang yang menganggap gadis itu cantik. Ternyata ada banyak orang di luar sana yang juga berpikir demikian. Bahkan saking terpesonanya sampai meminta foto bersamanya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Entahlah."

Shikamaru tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Boleh aku berfoto bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan lelaki itu membuat si gadis menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang melengkung sempurna. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tampak bingung. Shikamaru memandangnya balik dengan tatapan yang sama bingungnya.

Ia tampak tak keberatan dengan beberapa bocah yang tadi minta foto bersamanya, seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan permintaan semacam itu. Lalu apa yang berbeda dengan permintaan Shikamaru?

"Tergantung," jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Mengapa kamu ingin berfoto bersamaku?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekati si gadis, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat menatap gadis itu dengan intens, meneliti setiap sudut wajahnya, mengamati berbagai emosi yang berkelebat di dalam mata birunya.

"Matamu indah," ujar lelaki itu akhirnya.

Gadis itu tercengang mendengarnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat ia mendongak menatap lelaki asing di hadapannya.

Itu adalah kali pertama Shikamaru pernah memuji keindahan mata seorang perempuan. Pujian seperti itu bukanlah jenis pujian yang biasa ia ucapkan pada sembarangan orang. Dari suaranya, siapapun bisa tahu kalau lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Dia serius.

Dan si gadis pirang pun nampaknya mengenali keseriusan di dalam suaranya.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, sampai akhirnya si gadis menghela napas kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lembut.

Shikamaru membalas senyumannya.

_Beep_!

Suara klakson lembut tersebut terdengar dari sisi jalan. Mereka berdua menoleh untuk melihat sumber suaranya, dan menemukan sebuah mobil lamborghini mengkilap terparkir persis di dekat mereka. Si gadis pirang tampaknya mengenali mobil tersebut karena wajahnya mendadak berubah dua kali lipat lebih cerah setelah melihatnya.

Sang pemilik mobil turun. Ia mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek, serta sepasang kaca mata hitam. Rambutnya yang gelap sedikit berantakan akibat angin yang mendadak berhembus.

Ia juga terlihat berumur tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

Secara otomatis si gadis langsung berbalik ke arah si pendatang baru tersebut bagaikan bunga matahari yang menyambut sinar matahari di pagi hari.

"Sasuke!"

Saking senangnya ia sampai menubruk lelaki itu sebelum memeluknya erat-erat. Payung kertasnya yang sedari tadi setia melindunginya dari panas terjatuh ke belakang, berguling, dan berhenti di dekat kaki Shikamaru. Setelah membalas pelukannya, si lelaki asing yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membuka kaca matanya lalu menunduk untuk mengecup bibir si gadis pirang.

Shikamaru terdiam melihat adegan tersebut.

"Kamu bilang kamu pulangnya besok?" tanya si gadis pirang setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Hongkong sangat membosankan," katanya. "Lagipula aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Ia tersenyum pada gadis di pelukannya. "Kurasa aku berhasil."

"Dasar kau…" Gadis pirang itu mengecup hidung kekasihnya.

"Belum selesai, ya?" tanya si Sasuke saat mengintip ke dalam keranjang anyam yang digunakan si gadis pirang untuk membawa mawarnya.

"Belum. Tinggal beberapa lagi. Aku harus berusaha supaya toko bunga kami cepat dikenal orang!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat. Shikamaru bisa melihat kedua mata gadis itu yang berkilauan penuh suka cita saat mendongak menatap lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sangat berbeda dengan cara ia memandang Shikamaru beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang buta pun mungkin bisa merasakan cinta yang teradiasi dari gadis itu yang jelas-jelas tertuju pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Padahal kalau kau meminta majalah yang sering memotretmu itu untuk meliput toko bungamu pasti promosinya lebih gampang," sahut si Sasuke kemudian mengambil keranjang anyaman tersebut dari lengan si gadis. Ia mengernyit melihat bekas merah berbentuk pola pegangan keranjang anyam tersebut yang tercetak pada lengan kekasihnya. Dengan lembut ia mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudahlah, lanjut besok saja."

Si gadis nampak ragu-ragu. "Tapi…"

"Besok aku ikut bantu."

Dia jelas terdengar sangat menyukai ide tersebut. "Benarkah?"

"Aku janji."

Shikamaru masih tetap berdiri di sana. Masih tak mengerti apa tujuannya berdiri di sana seperti orang tolol melihat pasangan tersebut saling melepas rindu satu sama lain.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang berasal dari sisi tergelap dan terjelek darinya, ingin sekali melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari si gadis pirang lalu memukuli wajahnya yang pucat itu sampai babak belur.

Tetapi itu adalah tindakan gegabah dan penuh resiko, dan gegabah bukanlah sifat yang dihargai Shikamaru. Mungkin ia memang akan memuaskan hasrat amarah di dalam dirinya, namun ia tahu lebih baik kalau ia memulai perkelahian disini, ia tak hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat makin tolol dan gila, tapi ia juga akan membuat si gadis pirang jijik padanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di saku celananya. Tanpa suara ia berbalik dan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Walaupun hari itu ia masih belum menemukan nama si gadis pirang, namun ia menemukan beberapa fakta lain tentang gadis itu selain kenyataan bahwa ia bekerja di sebuah toko bunga di blok dua seberang Café du Monde.

Pertama, dia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Kedua, dia adalah seorang model.

Dan yang terakhir, ia sudah punya pacar.

Kenyataan terakhir tersebut membuat Shikamaru menggertakkan gigi sebelum dengan kasar mengeluarkan rokoknya.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari itu Shikamaru tidak akan menghabiskan sisa harinya di luar. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke kamar asramanya dan mulai mencari tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya dengan bantuan internet.

Tidak setiap hari Shikamaru menemukan dirinya terikat pada seorang gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Tidak setiap hari juga Shikamaru merasakan kemarahan menggelegak dalam dirinya seperti kemarahan yang dirasakannya pada lelaki yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah suatu pertanda, dan ia tahu ia tak bisa mengabaikan pertanda tersebut.

Mungkin ia sudah punya pacar. Namun sebelum ada cincin apapun tersemat pada jari manis di tangan kirinya, Shikamaru yakin dia masih punya kesempatan. Dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru untuk menemukan informasi tentang gadis itu. Namanya Ino Yamanaka, putri dari seorang pengusaha bunga terkenal dari Hokkaido, Inoichi Yamanaka. Seperti dugaan Shikamaru sebelumnya, gadis itu pasti memiliki darah Kaukasian dalam dirinya, dan benar saja. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita keturunan Perancis. Kakak ibunya adalah seorang desainer untuk sebuah lini busana yang cukup terkenal, yang menjelaskan mengapa gadis itu bisa menjadi seorang model pada sebuah majalah fesyen ternama.

Pada malam setelah Shikamaru menemukan fakta bahwa Ino ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat-lihat foto gadis itu yang berhasil ditemukannya di internet. Ia memang terlihat cantik pada setiap foto tersebut. Namun Shikamaru tak bisa menyangkal bahwa gadis itu terlihat seratus kali lebih cantik aslinya.

Sama seperti Shikamaru, gadis itu juga berada di tahun pertamanya di SMA. Seharusnya Shikamaru setahun di atasnya. Namun entah mengapa ia bersyukur ia pernah tinggal kelas dulu sehingga semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah.

Pemuda itu sudah memantapkan hatinya, dan ia bersedia melakukan apapun agar orang tuanya mau mengeluarkannya dari Shiragiku Gakuen dan memindahkannya ke Konoha Gakuen. Kemauan Shikamaru yang mendadak itu mengagetkan kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja. Putra mereka yang tak pernah tertarik pada bidang akademis, dan bahkan harus dibayar dulu supaya mau belajar di sekolah, tiba-tiba dengan penuh tekad berkata ingin pindah ke Konoha Gakuen.

Bukannya Shikaku dan Akina tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginan anak mereka. Tidak. Namun mereka tahu reputasi Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah itu adalah tempat anak-anak orang kaya di antara yang kaya, tetapi tak begitu menjunjung tinggi prestasi seperti Shiragiku Gakuen. Mereka juga tahu sistem sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang sangat bebas, tanpa penjagaan sama sekali. Murid-muridnya bebas berkeliaran, keluar-masuk gerbang sekolah, bahkan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Sedangkan di Shiragiku Gakuen saja anak mereka bisa bolos setiap hari, bagaimana pula kalau ia dimasukkan ke Konoha Gakuen?

Tapi Shikamaru selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan orang tuanya menghalangi jalannya. Tidak kali ini.

Maka ia pun membuat sebuah perjanjian.

Apabila sampai akhir tahun pertamanya nanti ia bisa menciptakan rekor absen yang bersih tanpa cela serta menciptakan prestasi yang gemilang pada semua kelas yang diikutinya, kedua orang tua-nya harus bersedia mengeluarkannya dari asrama yang seperti penjara itu.

Dan memindahkannya ke Konoha Gakuen.

Mendengar bahwa anak mereka berjanji akan belajar dengan rajin, tanpa berpikir dua kali Shikaku dan Akina pun langsung menyetujui permintaannya.

Sesuai janjinya, selama semester itu Shikamaru pun mengalami perubahan yang sangat mencolok. Ia menghadiri semua kelasnya, tidak lagi pernah tidur selama pelajaran, bolos, ataupun merokok sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang asrama. Ia juga mulai berpartisipasi dalam setiap kegiatan yang diadakan sekolah, dan seperti biasa ia juga tetap mengikuti setiap kontes-kontes sains agar makin mempercantik reputasinya.

Dari Senin sampai Jumat tidak sedetik pun Shikamaru meninggalkan Shiragiku Gakuen. Namun pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu, ketika murid-murid diizinkan keluar asrama, Shikamaru tidak pulang ke rumah seperti biasanya. Ia malah mulai mengunjungi Café du Monde, duduk di meja terluarnya, dan bila beruntung ia akan melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang bekerja di toko bunga di seberang kafe tersebut.

Walaupun bisa dibilang cukup rajin mengamatinya, namun Shikamaru tak pernah menemukan setitik pun keberanian untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Ia kerap melihat banyak pemuda yang berpura-pura membeli bunga di toko gadis itu hanya untuk menggodanya. Namun setiap kali, dia hanya menepis godaan mereka dengan anggun. Lain halnya bila Sasuke yang datang berpura-pura membeli bunga untuk menggodanya. Gadis itu mendadak jadi lebih riang dan tampak sangat bahagia.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Shikamaru smempunyai prinsip bahwa ia hanya akan melakukan hal yang disukainya. Akibatnya, ia menjadi seorang pemalas yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup apapun. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, lelaki itu akhirnya memiliki sebuah tujuan. Ia rela meninggalkan hal-hal yang disukainya dan mulai mengerjakan hal-hal yang tak disukainya demi mencapai tujuan itu.

Karena demi apapun, ia tidak akan menyerah sampai melihat senyum secerah matahari serta pandangan yang penuh cinta tersebut tertuju padanya.

* * *

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Shikamaru, membuyarkan lamunan pagi lelaki itu. Ia pun sontak menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara, dan menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan perempuan yang tak sampai beberapa detik yang lalu berada di pikirannya. Tidak hanya beberapa detik yang lalu, Shikamaru tidak malu mengatakan bahwa perempuan tersebut adalah orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di pikirannya.

Langsung sembuh dari kekagetannya tanpa ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa Ino Yamanaka hampir saja membuat jantungnya lepas dari rongganya, Shikamaru pun menjawab dengan tenang, "tentu saja."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ino ceria dan langsung mengambil kursi di samping Shikamaru di meja lab tersebut. Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelum mengeluarkan buku catatan, tempat pensil, dan kalkulatornya.

Saat itu sudah pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit dan Ino pikir dia sudah terlambat dan harus menghadapi kengerian interogasi Orochimaru yang tak pernah senang melihat keterlambatan muridnya. Ia nyaris berteriak senang ketika tak menemukan sosok pria pucat berambut panjang manapun di kelas tersebut.

"Partner lab-mu tidak datang?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mencuri-curi pandang sekali dua kali ke wajah gadis itu yang sedang membereskan bagian dalam tasnya yang sempat berantakan akibat kalkulator yang tadi ia tarik keluar dengan asal-asalan.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. "Selain pertemuan pertama, dia memang tak pernah masuk kelas ini."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

"Orochimaru menyukainya." Ino memberinya pandangan jahil. "Kau tahu, suka yang benar-benar _suka_." Ia merendahkan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Shikamaru menangkap maksudnya, namun juga tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa senang melihat Ino yang membungkuk sedikit ke arahnya sehingga membuat parfum gadis itu yang beraroma segar tercium olehnya.

"Oh," adalah satu-satunya respon dari Shikamaru selain anggukan tanda mengerti.

Ino melempar senyum geli ke arahnya. "Kau pasti merasa sangat beruntung karena Orochimaru tak pernah memperhatikanmu."

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku bukan tipenya."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Ino terkekeh. Shikamaru tersenyum melihatnya. Ia senang mendengar Ino tertawa.

"Siapa partner lab-mu?" tanya Shikamaru meskipun ia sudah bisa menerka jawabannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Ino sambil memandang pintu untuk memastikan si guru kimia yang sedang mereka bicarakan belum datang.

_Tuh 'kan_, sahut si Nara dalam hati.

"Kau?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh!" Ino langsung menoleh lagi ke arahnya saat mendengar nama tersebut. "Berarti dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Begitulah."

Shikamaru memperhatikan saat Ino kembali merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tampak serius saat mengetik dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia menyimpan ponselnya di tempatnya semula dan tersenyum pada Shikamaru. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan bolos. Kalau dia tidak sedang sakit, mungkin sedang ada keperluan lain yang lebih mendesak." Kemudian senyumnya memudar dan dahinya sedikit mengernyit. "Tapi entah mengapa sejak kemarin sore dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku. Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi rumahnya nanti."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Segera setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya, Shikamaru langsung menyesal. _Dasar tolol! Kentara sekali kau ingin dekat-dekat sama dia! Seharusnya tunggu sampai dia yang ajak! _

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino riang. "Hinata pasti akan senang bila lebih banyak orang mengunjunginya. Apalagi kau 'kan partner lab-nya. Kau bisa sekalian membawa catatan untuknya, bukan?"

Shikamaru merasa sangat lega, seakan-akan sebuah beban berat baru saja terangkat dari tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meloncat tinggi-tinggi saat itu. Ia seharusnya tahu, gadis ini adalah Ino Yamanaka. Ino yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk selalu membuat orang lain merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Salah satu kelebihan gadis itu yang membuat Shikamaru begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Diam-diam Shikamaru sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata yang tidak hadir di kelas Kimia hari itu.

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak menyatakan persetujuannya atas usul Ino, mendadak pintu kelas bergeser terbuka. Seluruh mata di kelas tersebut pun langsung menoleh, mengantisipasi kedatangan guru kimia mereka. Namun bukan pria pucat berambut panjang yang melangkah masuk, yang masuk malah seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih pucat namun sosoknya sama sekali tak pernah terlihat sejak hari pertama kelas Kimia tersebut.

Untuk kedua kalinya di semester itu, Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya menghadiri kelas Kimia-nya.

Kedua matanya yang gelap menyipit saat menyapu seluruh kelas dan berhenti pada dua orang yang duduk berdampingan di meja kedua dari belakang. Tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa bangkunya ada di barisan terdepan, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke belakang.

"Sasuke?" tanya Ino bingung saat lelaki itu menghampiri mejanya kemudian mendadak menariknya berdiri. "H-Hei…"

Seluruh kelas berhenti melakukan kegiatan apapun yang mereka lakukan sebelum Sasuke melangkah masuk tadi dan memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada pertengkaran pasangan yang paling sensasional seantero Konoha Gakuen.

_Bukannya mereka sudah putus? _

_Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?_

_Mereka sudah balikan ya?_

"KAU TAHU BETUL BUKAN DI SITU BANGKUMU!" Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik Ino menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" Ino meronta-ronta berusaha melawan cengkeraman Sasuke yang sekuat baja.

Mengabaikan protes Ino, Sasuke tetap menyeret gadis itu ke baris depan, ke bangku mereka.

Baru saja Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya dan hendak menolong Ino, gadis itu sudah berhasil melepaskan tangannya kemudian…

PLAK!

Suara tamparan yang nyaring tersebut bergema di seluruh kelas, membuat semua orang terdiam. Ino berdiri di sana, tangannya masih berada di udara, ekspresinya benar-benar garang sementara dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Nampaknya tamparan tersebut cukup kencang hingga membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Tiba-tiba datang dan menarikku seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu kalau itu sakit, hah? Aku ini bukan binatang yang bisa kau tarik-tarik seenak jidatmu seperti itu!" Suara Ino menggelegar penuh amarah. Tak seorang pun di kelas tersebut bahkan berani melepas napas mereka yang tertahan. Semuanya menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan penuh takjub dan mulut terkunci karena kapan lagi kau bisa melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha kena amukan seorang perempuan?

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandang Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

Dari belakang Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dan mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya. "Sudah, sudah," kata Shikamaru seraya membimbing Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya." Sasuke yang sedari tadi kehilangan suaranya berkata dengan dingin.

Namun Shikamaru tak memedulikannya.

"Itu adalah kalimatku. Kau yang harusnya menjaga tanganmu darinya."

Sasuke yang terprovokasi sudah siap menyerang Shikamaru. Ino yang sudah bisa menebak reaksi Sasuke secara otomatis langsung berada di antara kedua lelaki itu dan siap menghalangi pukulannya.

Tepat ketika tinju Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Shikamaru, sebuah suara rendah tiba-tiba berbicara dari depan kelas dan membuat bulu kuduk setiap murid di kelas tersebut berdiri.

"Kalian bertiga bisa menghentikannya sekarang dan melanjutkannya lagi nanti saat detensi denganku. Jam lima di ruangan biasa. Apakah instruksiku dimengerti, Ms. Yamanaka, Mr. Nara, dan… Mr. Uchiha?"

Pandangan Orochimaru mengerling sedikit lebih lama ke arah Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena amarahnya yang menggelegak pada Shikamaru, pemuda itu pasti sudah merinding jijik menerima pandangan dari pria yang digosipkan menderita pedofilia tersebut.

Masih terlalu syok mendengar berita bahwa mereka akan menjalani detensi bersama Orochimaru, ketiga remaja tersebut membisu bahkan setelah si guru kimia mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Apa instruksiku dimengerti?!" Bentak pria itu akhirnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Baik, _sir_!" sahut ketiganya berbarengan.

Orochimaru menghela napas, kemudian membenarkan dasi yang terikat di lehernya. "Kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing."

Dengan enggan Sasuke bejalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan. Orochimaru-lah yang sengaja menempatkannya di situ. Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya entah dosa apa yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu yang membuat Orochimaru begitu menempelinya.

Karena ada Sasuke, Ino pun dengan berat hati kembali ke bangkunya semula, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pandangan minta maaf serta mengucapkan "Maafkan aku," pada Shikamaru tanpa suara.

Ketika pelajaran dimulai dan suasana kelas sudah kembali seperti semula, Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sasuke yang terus-terusan membungkuk untuk berbisik ke arah Ino. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Orochimaru mencium si pucat Uchiha itu saat detensi nanti hingga memberinya mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

"Aku yakin kamu pasti memiliki penjelasan yang lebih baik dari itu."

Hinata Hyuuga menelan ludah. Kedua tangannya saling meremas-remas dengan gugup di depan dadanya. Bibirnya yang merah semakin memerah akibat gigitannya yang terus menerus.

Di hadapannya, Neji Hyuuga mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tak sabar saat menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Setelah kepulangannya, Neji tak membiarkan sepupunya tersebut lolos ke kamarnya sebelum mendapat penjelasan yang dapat diterima logikanya mengenai cara berpakaian gadis itu yang tak pantas.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali aku menginap di rumah temanku…dan karena ukuran bajunya lebih kecil dariku, aku terpaksa menggunakan baju kakak laki-lakinya…"

"Dimana ponselmu?" Neji tiba-tiba memotongnya dengan tajam, membuat Hinata nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Eh…m-maaf?" Kedua bola mata yang pucat yang sejak tadi mengawasi jam besar di ruang tamu tersebut kini beralih pada satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu.

"Kubilang dimana ponselmu, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengernyit. Pandangannya jatuh pada tas kulit di pangkuannya. Sambil menjilat bibir, ia membuka tas tersebut perlahan-lahan.

Tentu saja dia tahu ponselnya tak berada di sana. Kejadian semalam membuat ponsel terdengar sangat sepele dan bahkan membuatnya sama sekali lupa kalau ia punya ponsel. Dengan akting pas-pasan, Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, kemudian setelah beberapa menit yang meyakinkan, gadis itu mendongak dan memelas pada sepupunya.

"K-Kelihatannya tertinggal."

Namun Neji tak lagi menatap Hinata. Pandangan lelaki itu kini tertuju pada ponsel di tangannya. Ia tampak sedang mencari sesuatu dalam ponselnya, sebelum berkata, "sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu, mengirimi pesan BBM, SMS, email, tak ada satupun yang kau balas. Heck, aku bahkan tak yakin kau membacanya!" Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Hinata. Matanya yang beberapa kali lebih pucat dari Hinata tersebut kini bersinar dingin. "Dimana ponselmu selama tiga hari belakangan ini, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Karena gugup Hinata tanpa sadar menjilati bibirnya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "B-bateraiku…bateraiku rusak."

"Kau berbohong."

"A-Aku tidak bohong!" bantahnya dengan penuh kebohongan. Betapa ironis.

"Kau gagap kalau berbohong." Kalimat tersebut menusuk Hinata bagaikan anak panah. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa bila ada satu orang di dunia ini yang dapat membacanya bagaikan buku yang terbuka, itu adalah Neji.

Mendadak, bagaikan bunyi lonceng dari surga, jam besar di ruang tamu berdentang, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit. Hinata sontak berdiri dengan semua barang bawaannya.

"S-Sudah jam segini. Aku harus siap-siap kalau masih ingin ikut Fisika nanti," ujarnya tanpa menatap Neji, kemudian mengambil langkah lebar-lebar mencari pertolongan pada tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas.

"Aku tidak bilang aku sudah selesai denganmu, Hinata," sahut Neji yang kini juga sudah berdiri di kakinya. "Kubilang aku belum selesai denganmu!" katanya sekali lagi dengan nada lebih keras, membuat Hinata berhenti.

Hinata memejamkan mata, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, tubuhnya bergetar.

_Perlukah dia membentakku?_

Mendadak ia berbalik.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Neji! Kau pikir kau bisa begitu saja melenggang masuk ke rumah kemudian menceramahiku seakan-akan kau yang paling tahu tentang hidupku?" Suara Hinata yang perlahan-lahan meninggi membuat Neji tercengang. Lelaki itu juga menyadari sepupunya yang mengganti sebutan 'kamu'-nya yang biasa dengan 'kau'. Hal tersebut menandakan Hinata sedang tidak senang.

Betul-betul tidak senang.

"Aku sepupumu, dan aku bertanggung jawab atas…"

"Kau bukan ayahku!" teriakan tersebut membuat Neji terdiam seketika. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang tanggung jawab? Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku? Dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat, Neji Hyuuga! Aku sudah berubah!" ujar Hinata lantang.

Neji sudah menyeberangi ruangan dan berdiri di dekat Hinata. "Aku memang bukan ayahmu," ia memulai perlahan dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu sepupunya. Matanya menyipit menatap gadis yang sama sekali tak gemetar di bawah tatapan tajamnya tersebut. Dulu Hinata biasanya akan langsung menciut setelah menerima tatapan tersebut darinya dan akan langsung lari ke kamar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun tidak sekarang, sekarang gadis itu malahan mendongak dan membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan menantang. "Tapi ayah_mu _menugaskanku untuk menjagamu sejak kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di negara ini. Dan itu," bibir Neji hampir tak bergerak saat berkata, "bukanlah cara untuk berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu."

Hinata menepis tangannya. "Dan _itu_," ia menusuk bahu pria itu, "bukanlah cara untuk berbicara dengan orang yang statusnya lebih tinggi darimu."

Setelah sadar apa yang diucapkannya, Hinata pun seketika berharap kalimat tersebut tak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu segala hal tentang status dalam keluarga tersebut begitu sensitif bagi Neji, namun ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya melihat lelaki tersebut yang selalu dan selalu begitu marah bila melihat Hinata melakukan sedikit saja hal di luar kebiasaannya.

Segera setelah mencerna kalimat Hinata, mata Neji sontak berubah merah. Gadis itu tidak siap ketika detik berikutnya ia menemukan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai dengan pipi yang perih menyengat. Masih syok dan dengan pandangan tak percaya Hinata menyentuh pipi kirinya, kemudian mendongak ke atas dan melihat tangan Neji yang tergantung di udara.

Orang itu baru saja menamparnya.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bangkit berdiri, lalu secepat mungkin berlari menjauhi Neji. Tetapi pria itu menangkapnya.

"M-maafkan aku." Suaranya yang rendah dan dalam bergetar.

Hinata menarik napas saat merasakan Neji melingkarkan lengannya di perutnya dan menariknya mendekat. Kepalanya menunduk dan bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku hanya khawatir…"

Hinata menggertakkan gigi kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari Neji. "Ya, kau memang pantas khawatir, mengingat sepupumu hampir saja diperkosa semalam."

Tanpa berbalik pun Hinata hampir bisa merasakan kedua mata Neji yang terbelalak dan mulutnya yang terbuka tak percaya. "Di-diperkosa? Kamu hampir diperkosa?"

Hinata berbalik cepat. "Ya. Dan temanku menyelamatkanku. Dia lalu menolongku dan membawaku ke rumahnya, dan pagi ini ia berangkat ke sekolah tanpa membangunkanku karena takut masih terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau lihat mobil di luar? Itu mobilnya! Dia sampai jalan kaki ke sekolah karena tidak ingin membuatku pulang jalan kaki ke rumah dimana sepupuku yang baik hati ini menceramahiku seakan-akan aku baru saja pulang dari suatu pesta liar dan mabuk-mabukan semalaman."

Hinata merasa dirinya begitu kuat dan superior saat melihat wajah Neji yang memucat dan dipenuhi rasa horor. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, ia juga ingin membuat lelaki itu terdiam oleh kalimatnya. Dia tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang harus hidup dengan mendengarkan semua yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Dan kalau kau tak keberatan, Neji, aku ingin naik ke atas dan ganti baju agar aku bisa ke sekolah dan mengembalikan mobil temanku yang baik hati tersebut agar aku tak juga membuatnya pulang berjalan kaki. Selamat pagi!"

Kali ini Hinata berhasil menaiki tangga. Namun saat ia mencapai puncak tangga, di lantai bawah Neji yang membisu tiba-tiba menemukan suaranya. Ia pun berkata dengan keras, "kau tak pernah mengabariku lagi, Hinata. Bagaimana aku bisa…?"

"Kau sendiri tak menepati janjimu!" Dari pegangan tangga Hinata berteriak padanya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tumpah. "Kau bilang kau akan pulang setiap akhir minggu dan kau berjanji rasanya pasti seperti kau tak pernah pindah dari sini! Kau tahu kalau ibu dan Hanabi tak ada di sini dan kau berjanji kau tak akan membuatku kesepian. Tapi apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau pulang selama dua tahun ini! Jadi diam saja dan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata melesat ke kamarnya.

Sejak rumah tersebut dibangun sampai sekarang, belum pernah Hinata membanting pintu sekencang itu hingga membuat seluruh jendela dan juga hati seorang pria yang tertunduk malu di kaki tangga bergetar.

* * *

Perjalanannya ke sekolah hari itu terasa lebih lama dari biasanya bukan hanya karena Dai Shi-Shi Street yang begitu macet dan padat; namun juga karena emosi Hinata yang rasanya habis diaduk-aduk oleh alat pengocok kue.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi, Hinata lagi-lagi mendapat kepuasan dengan membanting pintu depan tepat di wajah Neji. Ia tahu Neji dari dulu sampai sekarang sangat menyayanginya dan tak menginginkan apapun kecuali yang terbaik untuknya.

Hinata menghela napas sebelum memukulkan dahinya pada setir.

Ia tahu perasaan Neji pasti hancur melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu. Namun Hinata tak bisa mencegahnya. Ia rasanya begitu marah melihat Neji menceramahinya tadi. Berkata bagaimana tak pantasnya seorang pewaris keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat pulang pagi-pagi dengan kaus dan celana yang jelas-jelas milik seorang laki-laki lain. Hinata tahu ia salah karena tak menghubungi siapa-siapa di malam sebelumnya. Namun ia tak terima saat Neji menghina-hina siapapun lelaki yang Hinata kenakan bajunya tersebut, yang dalam kasus ini adalah Gaara, sebab bila tak ada Gaara, Hinata pasti tak akan berada di sini dan mungkin berada di sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah dengan kondisi membusuk dan tak bernyawa.

Ia mengangkat kepala, kemudian memajukan mobilnya sedikit saat melihat Saab di depannya bergerak.

Padahal ujung-ujungnya Hinata juga menceritakan kebenarannya pada Neji. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu mengetahui bahwa sepupu yang selama ini dijaganya baik-baik bagaikan sebuah guci antik peninggalan dinasti Han hampir diperkosa semalam. Hinata terlalu dikuasai amarah hingga tak memikirkan perasaan Neji tadi.

Sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

Dia harus meminta maaf pada Neji nanti. Dan dia harus melakukannya dengan bagus dan sungguh-sungguh. Meskipun status Neji lebih rendah darinya, namun lelaki itu benar. Ia masih tetap yang lebih tua, dan Hinata tak seharusnya menaikkan suaranya di hadapan pria itu.

Ya, keluarga Hyuuga memang se-konservatif itu.

Hinata mengemudikan Range Rover Gaara perlahan-lahan. Konoha Gakuen sudah tak begitu jauh lagi. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, mungkin ia bisa tiba di sekolah dalam sepuluh menit. Dan kalau beruntung ia mungkin masih bisa mengikuti kelas musik.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat ke kaca spion tengah dan mengernyit melihat pipinya yang sedikit membengkak. Ia sudah berusaha menutupi bekas tamparannya dengan bedak tadi, sehingga lebam-nya pun jadi tak begitu kentara.

Mendadak memori akan tamparan Neji kembali ke dalam benaknya, dan hampir seketika air mata pun kembali menggenangi kedua matanya.

Ayahnya saja tak pernah menamparnya. Sedangkan dia, yang hanya seorang sepupu sekali, berani bertindak sejauh itu dan menamparnya. Dalam keluarga Hyuuga, laki-laki sangat dilarang menggunakan tangan terhadap perempuan, apapun alasannya. Kalau sampai perbuatan Neji ini ketahuan oleh ayah atau kakeknya, ia bisa mendapat hukuman berat.

Namun Hinata akan memastikan ayahnya tak akan tahu tentang hal ini. Ia terlalu menyayangi lelaki itu dan tak ingin dia menjadi korban kemarahan ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat baik; namun juga bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan apabila marah. Apapun yang terjadi, siapapun yang salah, Hiashi pasti akan selalu membela anaknya. Dan apapun pembelaan Neji, ia pasti akan tetap mendapat hukuman.

Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata akhirnya mengendarai mobil Gaara melewati gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Setelah memarkir mobil di tempat ia biasanya melihat cowok itu memarkir mobilnya, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju gedung SMA dan berlari ke area lokernya.

Ia bersyukur bahwa saat itu periode pertama baru saja selesai. Murid-murid membanjiri koridor dan bergegas menuju kelas mereka berikutnya. Setelah mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukan serta menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan, Hinata langsung melesat menuju ruang musik sambil berhati-hati agar tidak menubruk siapapun dan menciptakan masalah yang tak diperlukan di pagi yang sudah dipenuhi masalah tersebut.

Pelajaran musik hari itu diisi dengan memainkan sebuah lagu dari _soundtrack_ The Sounds of Musics. Miss Konan menginstruksikan mereka untuk memilih instrumen yang bisa mereka mainkan dan mereka akan membentuk sebuah _band _yang terdiri dari dua puluh orang personil.

Seperti biasa Ino memegang piano, sementara sisanya yang lain masih sibuk memilih instrumen sambil mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang sangat jauh dari musik. Miss Konan pun tak mempedulikan kelasnya yang sibuk sendiri karena ia terlalu fokus berdiskusi dengan Ino mengenai musik yang akan mereka mainkan.

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian seperti biasa mencari biola yang selalu ia mainkan. Karena selalu berjalan kaki ke sekolah, Hinata tak pernah membawa biola-nya dengan alasan terlalu berat (padahal sebenarnya malas). Oleh sebab itu si gadis Hyuuga hanya pernah memainkan biola milik sekolah dan lama kelamaan menjadi terbiasa dengan biola tersebut.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika tak menemukan si biola di tempatnya.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Melisa sedang membersihkan suling-nya, Elise sedang berduet dengan Kimimaro memainkan _Jambalaya_, dan Hinata tiba-tiba terkesiap.

Sasuke tak ada di kelas!

Entah mengapa jauh di dalam benaknya Hinata menduga bahwa alasan ketidakhadiran Sasuke berhubungan dengan peristiwa semalam. Lagipula Gaara semalam memang mengatakan ia akan 'membereskannya', bukan?

Mungkinkah…mungkinkah…ia berbicara dengan Sasuke dan terjadi sesuatu?

Hinata sontak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengusir pikiran tersebut. Mungkin saja Sasuke hari ini sedang tidak _mood _sekolah, atau bangun kesiangan. Sasuke yang absen bukanlah suatu peristiwa yang janggal di Konoha Gakuen. Lagipula kecil kemungkinannya Gaara akan benar-benar berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang peristiwa semalam. Mereka 'kan bersahabat. Gaara tidak mungkin akan cari gara-gara dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat memori semalam kembali memasuki benaknya. Ia tak bisa mencegah ujung-ujung bibirnya yang terangkat secara otomatis.

_Semoga apa yang terjadi semalam tidak hanya terjadi semalam saja_, doanya dalam hati.

Pandangan Hinata lalu kembali menjelajahi seluruh kelas lagi. Dan sekali lagi ia terkesiap, saat matanya berhenti pada sesosok orang yang sedang menyetem biola. Biola yang selalu _ia _pakai.

Shikamaru Nara.

Lama Hinata hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan biolanya. Di ruangan itu hanya ada satu biola; sementara Hinata tak bisa memainkan instrumen apapun selain biola.

Nampaknya Shikamaru menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens, karena mendadak ia mendongak dan matanya yang gelap bertemu dengan mata Hinata yang pucat.

Bibir lelaki itu bergerak tanpa suara, bertanya pada Hinata "Apa?"

Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya menatap biolanya, sebelum menunduk dan menghela napas. Mungkin hari itu ia akan bergabung bersama bersama Belle dan Jasmine sebagai vokal. Meskipun ia mungkin hanya akan bercuap-cuap saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau perlu sesuatu dariku?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba berkata dari samping, mengagetkan Hinata.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dengan biola di tangan. Dari dekat Hinata bisa melihat beberapa lebam di wajah lelaki itu. Pasti karena perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke yang diceritakan Ino saat pesta Elise Northway hari Sabtu kemarin.

"T-Tidak. A-Aku hanya melihat," ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang berbisik seperti biasa.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut Kimia?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. Hinata bisa merasakan mata orang itu menatap puncak kepalanya.

"A-Ada sedikit masalah…di rumah." Tidak sepenuhnya salah, bukan? "K-Kuharap aku tidak merepotkanmu karena kamu harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?" Kalimat tersebut lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan gelengan sopan, lalu berkata, "Kita hanya ada satu PR, berkelompok." Hinata mendongak. Lelaki itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia terhenti di tengah jalan, dan menyipitkan mata. "Kulihat kau juga memiliki bekas yang sama sepertiku."

Hinata terkesiap dan cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya menggunakan rambutnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah sangat yakin bedak yang digunakannya sudah menutupi seluruh bekas tamparannya. Tetapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari mata Shikamaru yang setajam elang. "B-Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya cepat, berharap lelaki itu akan mengabaikannya.

Namun lelaki itu terlanjur penasaran. Ia menurunkan tangan Hinata kemudian menyelipkan rambut tebal gadis itu di belakang telinganya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kupikirkan, bukan?"

"K-kalau kau berpikir aku tanpa sengaja menghantam pintu kamar mandi pagi ini, maka itu seperti yang kau pikirkan," sahut Hinata lembut.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kupikirkan." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu berkata dengan lebih pelan. "Bukan orang tuamu yang melakukannya, 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng-geleng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Tak heran itulah kesimpulan yang diambilnya dari Hinata yang datang terlambat dengan wajah lebam. Siapapun pasti berpikir demikian. "B-Bukan, bukan. Orang tuaku sedang d-di luar kota. S-Sudah kubilang ini karena kecerobohanku. B-Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Hinata memberi isyarat pada tempat-tempat yang lebam di wajah Shikamaru.

Lelaki itu memberinya pandangan sangsi. "Terserahmu sajalah." Ia lalu mengangkat bahu. "Terlibat sedikit perkelahian. Bukan sesuatu yang serius _sih_."

"Oh," sergah Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kebenaran ceritanya.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sampai Shikamaru akhirnya memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka dan bertanya, "Kau main apa?"

Hinata menunduk, kemudian dengan malu-malu menjawab, "B-B-Biola."

Si Nara tampak kaget. "Kalau begitu kau main ini saja. Biolanya cuman ada satu." Ia menyerahkan biolanya pada Hinata.

"B-Benarkah?" Gadis itu spontan menoleh, kedua matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Aku bisa main yang lain." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan tempat alat-alat musik berderet. "Menurutmu main apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang dengan gembira menerima biolanya dari Shikamaru kemudian menyetem-nya ulang.

"Kamu bisa main apa saja?"

"Hampir semua." Jawabannya membuat Hinata menoleh takjub. "Aku _multi-instrumentalist*_," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi biola yang paling kusuka. Entah mengapa."

"K-Kenapa tidak coba saxophone saja?" Hinata tersenyum padanya. "Pemain saxophone-nya tidak hadir hari ini."

"Siapa?" Tapi sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, Shikamaru tiba-tiba berceletuk, "Oh. Oh, aku tahu." Ia mengangguk-angguk.

Hinata juga mengangguk-angguk. "Ino suka saxophone. Ia suka mendengar bunyinya; namun tak bisa memainkannya. Karena itulah Sasuke belajar memainkannya untuknya."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I-Ino yang cerita," tambah Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Lalu mengapa kau pikir aku yang bermain saxophone relevan dengan kesukaan Ino pada instrumen itu?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya bilang saja." Ia memetik-metik senar biola-nya beberapa kali. Ketika sudah yakin suaranya sudah seperti yang ia inginkan, Hinata menoleh kembali pada Shikamaru dan tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula saxophone adalah salah satu instrumen utama dalam aliran musik jazz. Musik yang konon katanya adalah musik orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.**"

Shikamaru membalas senyumannya, sebelum mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hah, merepotkan sekali," keluhnya. Hinata terkekeh melihatnya. "Terima kasih, ya."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "U-untuk apa?"

"Ceritanya." Ia menyeringai. "Kurasa saxophone ide yang bagus."

Sekali lagi Hinata menampakkan senyumannya yang manis, kali ini giginya yang putih sedikit terlihat. "Ya, sama-sama."

* * *

Kelas Filosofi Negara terletak di lantai tiga, tak jauh dari kelas yang digunakan untuk pelajaran Sejarah pada jam yang sama. Hinata tentu saja mengetahui hal itu dan secara kebetulan juga tahu salah satu murid yang mengikuti kelas Sejarah tersebut.

Karena itulah, saat ini, setelah mencapai lantai tiga, Hinata langsung cepat-cepat berjalan sambil memastikan kepalanya menengok ke kiri. Ia akan segera melewati pintu kelas Sejarah yang letaknya sebelum kelas Filosofi Negara. Ia beruntung pintu kelas tersebut masih terbuka. Jadi ia masih bisa mengintip ke dalam…untuk mencari seorang lelaki berambut merah.

Kedua pipi Hinata pun memerah.

_Sudah kayak anak SD saja_, pikirnya.

Tapi Hinata mencari Gaara bukan karena tidak ada alasan. Yah, benar kalau dia memang ingin melihat lelaki itu; namun ia juga memiliki sebuah kunci mobil di tasnya yang harus dikembalikan. Sehabis kelas musik tadi Hinata sengaja kembali ke lokernya, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Gaara untuk mengembalikan kunci mobilnya dan….mungkin mengobrol sedikit. Namun sayang lelaki itu sama sekali tak muncul. Saat itulah Hinata tiba-tiba teringat kalau Gaara ada kelas Sejarah untuk periode ketiga.

Oleh karena itu disinilah ia, sengaja berjalan lambat-lambat saat melewati muka kelas Sejarah. Ia mengintip dan memindai bagian dalam kelas tersebut secepat mungkin. Namun tak menemukan sosok rambut merah. Ia pun mengernyit dan berhenti. Sekali lagi melongok masuk dan mencari-cari, berharap mungkin matanya melewatkan sesuatu.

Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari matanya ternyata tak membohonginya. Masih dengan langkah lambat, namun dengan kepala masih menengok ke kiri, Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas Filosofi Negara.

Hanya untuk menabrak sebuah tubuh kokoh yang mendadak muncul entah darimana di hadapannya.

"Oof." Seperti baru saja tersengat listrik, Hinata sontak mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya ia langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam dan melancarkan rentetan permintaan maaf yang sudah biasa ia rapalkan. "M-maaf, maaf, maaf, a-aku tidak lihat."

Biasanya setelah Hinata minta maaf seperti itu, si yang ditabrak pasti akan menggerutu, lalu menghardiknya kemudian meninggalkannya. Karena itulah si gadis Hyuuga bingung saat yang ditabrak hanya diam saja di sana dan tak berkata apa-apa.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Oh."

Sepasang mata hijau itu melihat ke bawah ke arahnya. Senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata saat menyadari bahwa sepasang mata milik Gaara Sabaku tersebut bersinar hangat padanya.

Padanya. Pada Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hai," katanya.

"H-Hai." Tanpa sadar Hinata mencoba merapikan rambut dan bajunya secepat mungkin; berharap ia akan terlihat sedikit lebih _pantas _di mata Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mau ke kelas Filosofi Negara…"

"Bukan. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di _sekolah_? Bukankah sudah kubilang pada Tomoko untuk menyuruhmu istirahat seharian?" Dahinya berkerut, dan bibirnya menipis. Hinata tahu bahwa bila ia salah memberikan alasan, lelaki ini pasti akan marah.

"A-Aku sudah sehat." Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya. "Aku…aku…sarapan dengan kakakmu. Dan…dan dia bilang kamu meninggalkan mobilmu untukku."

Gaara tidak mengangguk, namun berkata, "Aku juga minta padanya supaya menyuruh _chaffeur_-nya mengantarmu pulang dengan mobil itu. Bukan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan Gaara. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sudah sehat, dan aku tak yakin aku bisa bolos Fisika karena bab yang sedang dibahas sulit sekali." Gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Jadi, aku mengendarai mobilmu ke sini, supaya aku tidak ketinggalan Fisika sekaligus mengembalikan mobilmu," ujarnya kemudian berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Setelah beradu tatapan dengan mata memohon gadis itu beberapa lama, wajah Gaara akhirnya melunak.

Hinata pun melepaskan napas yang dari tadi ia tahan lalu mencari-cari kunci mobil di dalam tasnya, setelah menemukannya ia menyerahkannya pada cowok itu. "A-Aku memarkirnya di bawah d-deretan pohon." Gaara mengambil kunci mobilnya. "T-terima kasih banyak. K-kurasa terima kasih seribu kali pun tak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa…" Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, "…berterima kasihnya aku."

"Tidak masalah. Sesekali aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana jalan kaki ke sekolah. Kau tiap hari jalan kaki, 'kan?" Namun dia tiba-tiba mengernyit. Ia meraih dagu Hinata kemudian membuatnya menoleh ke kanan, menunjukkan pipi kirinya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Eh…a-aku…" Hinata mencoba membebaskan kepalanya dari pegangan Gaara; namun lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi kiri Hinata, menyamarkan bedaknya dan membuat lebamnya makin jelas. "A-a-aku menabrak pintu kamar mandi karena b-buru-buru tadi…"

"Kau bohong." Gaara melepaskan pegangannya. Matanya menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. "Kau bohong," katanya lagi.

"T-tidak…"

"Kau melakukannya…"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau menjilat bibirmu."

Hinata sendiri bahkan tak sadar apa yang dari tadi dilakukannya. "B-Benarkah?"

"Baru-baru ini aku menyadarinya. Kau punya kebiasaan menjilat bibirmu saat kau sedang mengarang sesuatu di kepalamu."

Hinata tak tahu apakah dia yang terlalu mudah dibaca atau Gaara yang memang pintar membaca gerak-gerik orang lain. Yang manapun namun ia tak bisa menghindari lelaki ini sekarang.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Pipimu kenapa?" Gaara tidak tersenyum sekarang. Bibirnya menipis, dan matanya menusuk ke dalam mata Hinata.

Gadis itu menemukan dirinya tak sanggup menahan tatapannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tato di dahi laki-laki itu. "S-Sepupuku…pulang…" gumamnya. "D-Dia tidak senang…melihatku pulang pagi dan…"

"Neji Hyuuga?" celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba.

Mata Hinata otomatis kembali padanya. "I-Iya. B-Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Kau pernah bilang."

"Benarkah? A-Aku tidak ingat."

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sepupumu yang memukulmu?" Gaara melepaskan kepala Hinata.

"S-Separuhnya salahku. K-kita sedikit cekcok…dan tiba-tiba…" Hinata menghela napas. "T-tapi separuhnya masih tetap salahku."

"Omong kosong. Cuman banci yang memukul perempuan." Gaara mengernyit, matanya terpaku pada pipi kiri Hinata. "Ini pasti sakit sekali."

"Dia tidak s-sengaja."

"Ya dan selanjutnya ketika dia memegang pisau ia tak akan sengaja menusukmu sampai mati," ujar Gaara sarkastis. "Aku bisa memukulnya untukmu," kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," sergah Hinata cepat. "Tidak. Tidak usah." Dia menelan ludah. "K-Kami sudah menanganinya. Dengan cara Hyuuga."

"Kau bohong lagi."

"B-belum _sih_. T-tapi nanti kami pasti akan menanganinya dengan cara Hyuuga. Uhh… t-terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Hinata tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kalau dia memukulmu lagi…jangan ragu telepon aku."

Hinata terkesiap. "Oh, ya! Ponselku!"

"Benar juga." Gaara merogoh-rogoh tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Blackberry hitam dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Aku sudah mau kasih kau dari kemarin, tapi lupa terus. Itu sudah ku-_charge _baterainya."

"B-benarkah?" Kedua mata Hinata berbinar. "T-terima kasih!"

"Ponsel kita sama."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. Mendengar Gaara mengatakannya seperti itu membuatnya terdengar sangat…intim. Meskipun ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana ponsel membuat hubungan terkesan intim, namun Hinata tak bisa mencegah dirinya kembali teringat pada memori dua minggu lalu saat Gaara dan dia pertama kali berbicara di telepon hingga mereka tertidur.

Sebuah suara berdeham mendadak terdengar dari belakang mereka, membuat Hinata terlonjak dan Gaara mendongak.

"Aku benci mengganggu pasangan yang sedang asyik. Tapi aku harus menginformasikan pada Mr. Sabaku bahwa kelas Sejarah akan segera dimulai karena gurunya sudah tiba di sini."

Pria berambut putih tersebut tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih berada di umur tiga puluhan. Bola matanya yang berbeda warna bersinar jahil melihat kedua remaja tersebut seakan-akan mengetahui sesuatu yang tak mereka tahu.

"Eh…S-Sir Kakashi. S-Saya baru saja akan kembali ke kelas saya. M-Maafkan saya." Hinata, seperti dirinya yang biasa, selalu meminta maaf lebih dari yang diperlukan. Kakashi hanya tersenyum padanya.

Lain dengan Gaara yang merengut melihat gadis itu yang masih membungkuk. Mendadak ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata, menghentikan gerakan gadis itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah berwajah seram begitu, Mr. Sabaku." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara.

Hinata menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Gaara dengan wajah pasifnya yang biasa.

"Semenit saja, _sir_," kata Gaara sebelum mendorong bahu Hinata agar berbalik dan menjauhi Kakashi.

Si pria berambut putih masih menatap kedua muridnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu sampai Gaara memelototinya. Dia pun terkekeh kemudian bergegas masuk ke kelasnya.

Hinata menatap interaksi kedua orang tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. Sejak kapan ada guru yang takut sama pelototan muridnya?

"Nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku di parkiran, ya."

Hinata melongo menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu…"

"K-Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dimengerti Hinata, "Nanti saja," katanya.

Jantung Hinata mendadak berdegup lebih kencang. Ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Namun apapun yang ingin Gaara katakan, apakah harus sepenting itu sampai ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang?

Tetapi Hinata tak mempertanyakan lebih jauh. "Baiklah." Ia mengangguk, dalam hati tak sabar menunggu hari itu berakhir. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Jumat nanti aku mengundang kakakmu datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam." Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah saat ia menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Ia pun menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "Eh…itu…umh….a-aku juga ingin mengundangmu, k-kalau kamu tidak keberatan?"

Ketika Gaara tak menjawab apapun, Hinata mendongak dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang mengernyit. "Aku…tidak bisa."

"Oh, yah…" Hinata tak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa seperti jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Ia kecewa, namun ia tak ingin menunjukkannya. "T-tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. T-Tapi sayang sekali. P-padahal…k-kamu bisa membuat permintaan khusus dari sekarang kalau a-ada suatu makanan tertentu yang kamu inginkan."

_Sial! _Maki Hinata dalam dirinya. _Sekarang aku terdengar seperti cewek pemaksaan yang tak ingin ditolak._

Gaara menghela napas. "Jam berapa?"

Hinata tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Apa Gaara serius akan merubah keputusannya? "J-Jam tujuh."

"Aku mungkin akan datang terlambat, tak bersama kakak-kakakku. Tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata rasanya ingin loncat, namun ia bisa menahan dirinya dan sebagai gantinya tersenyum begitu lebar dan menampakkan giginya yang mungil dan putih seperti mutiara. "A-Asalkan jangan datang jam setengah dua pagi saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang jam dua pagi."

Mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku terpaksa harus menguncimu di luar kalau begitu."

"Kita bisa piknik di halaman rumahmu."

"Mr. Sabaku saya yakin satu menit yang anda janjikan tadi sudah berakhir." Kakashi melongok dari kelas dan menyeringai karena tahu ia baru saja memotong sesi _flirting_ salah satu pasangan paling aneh se-Konoha Gakuen. "Dan kau akan dihitung terlambat kalau tidak masuk sekarang."

"K-Kurasa aku akan ke kelasku sekarang," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Yah, aku juga."

Mereka berdua sudah saling memunggungi dan berjalan ke kelas masing-masing, ketika mendadak keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke belakang. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat menyadari Gaara ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya. Tetapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling indah kepada lelaki itu sambil melambai kecil.

"Sampai nanti," katanya.

Gaara membalas senyumannya lalu mengangguk, "sampai nanti."

Ia memperhatikan Hinata sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya. Setelah itu barulah ia masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

Di pintu Kakashi hanya terkekeh, kemudian berkata, "Tidak sangka orang sepertimu mengencani orang sepertinya."

"Aku tidak mengencaninya."

Well, setidaknya _belum_.

* * *

Hinata adalah salah satu murid yang selalu pulang paling akhir di sekolah karena banyak hal yang dilakukannya sebelum pulang. Biasanya ia melakukannya untuk menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dan supaya menghindari koridor yang ramai dan liar ketika sekolah bubar.

Namun tidak hari itu.

Hari itu segera setelah bel terakhir berbunyi, Hinata langsung mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan melesat menuju loker. Ia sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi tak bertemu Gaara di sana. Namun ia tak kecewa berlama-lama karena ia tahu Gaara akan menunggunya di parkiran.

Seperti yang mereka setujui tadi.

Karena itulah saat ini Hinata Hyuuga dengan patuh berdiri di samping Range Rover Gaara di parkiran yang masih ramai dengan murid-murid yang masih belum puas mengobrol dengan temannya. Hinata tidak keberatan menunggu. Lagipula tidak mungkin Gaara meninggalkannya, bukan? Toh mobilnya masih ada di sini.

Sambil menunggu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali saat menemukan ponselnya mendadak memiliki seratus dua puluh kontak. Terakhir kali diingatnya, ia hanya memiliki dua puluh orang di kontaknya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Saat itulah Hinata menyadari bahwa ponsel tersebut bukan miliknya. Ia menghela napas kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pasti Gaara salah mengambil ponselnya tadi.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, Hinata mengecek arlojinya. Ia menghela napas kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Lapangan parkir perlahan-lahan mulai sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil saja yang Hinata duga milik beberapa murid yang masih memiliki kegiatan klub. Sebersit dugaan bahwa Gaara mungkin masih ada kegiatan klub terlintas di benak Hinata. Namun ia ingat Gaara pernah bilang dia tak ikut klub apapun.

Hinata tergoda untuk menelepon ponselnya; namun takut Gaara sedang sibuk dan ia akan mengganggu urusannya.

_Lagipula dia 'kan yang bilang untuk menemuinya di sini_.

Hinata meregangkan pergelangan kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal akibat berdiri terus menerus. Ia menengok ke arah gedung SMA berharap melihat sosok jangkung berambut merah yang dari tadi ditunggunya. Namun yang muncul malah beberapa orang guru Sains yang sedang berceloteh sambil menuju lapangan parkir khusus para pengajar dan karyawan.

Si gadis Hyuuga menghela napas kemudian bersandar pada mobil di belakangnya. "Lama sekali…" gumamnya.

"Hei." seseorang tiba-tiba berkata dari samping.

Hinata yang kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba tersebutlangsung memekik dan terlonjak, kemudian tanpa sadar menghantamkan tasnya pada muka siapapun yang mengagetkannya tersebut.

Gaara terkekeh saat menangkap tas Hinata. Tawanya tak berhenti melihat dada Hinata yang naik turun karena kaget. "Aku bahkan tidak berniat mengagetkanmu," katanya disela-sela tawa. "Nunggu lama, ya?"

_Menurutmu?_ "L-Lumayanlah…" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Kesal karena Gaara sudah membuatnya menunggu kemudian mengagetkannya. Dan belum cukup sampai situ, lelaki itu juga _menertawakannya_!

Gaara menyeringai saat memandangnya, kemudian mengikuti posisi gadis itu dan bersandar pada mobil di belakangnya. "Aku sudah dari tadi di sampingmu. Tapi kau terus-terusan melihat kesana."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Yap." Gaara mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya, mengeluarkan sebatang, dan menyalakannya. Ia menghisapnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan asapnya. "Jadi…yang ingin kubicarakan…"

"A-Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Hinata berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya menunduk menghindari asap rokok Gaara. Ia takut membuat lelaki itu tersinggung kalau ia terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada rokok.

"Tentang Sasuke."

Mendengar nama iblis penyiksanya disebut, Hinata secara otomatis mendongak dan langsung menyesali gerakan tersebut. Karena detik berikutnya ia langsung terbatuk-batuk saat menghirup asap rokok Gaara.

Gaara terkejut melihat Hinata yang berusaha menghindari asapnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian tanpa ragu langsung menjatuhkan batang yang masih baru tersebut dan menginjaknya. "Maaf."

"T-Tidak apa-apa." Hinata merasa ada sekelompok bunga bermekaran di dalam hatinya saat melihat tindakan Gaara tersebut. Ia tahu itu mungkin hal yang sepele bagi lelaki itu. Namun Hinata menganggapnya sangat…manis. Sangat manis karena saat lelaki itu menyadari ketidaksukaan Hinata pada rokok, ia secara sukarela langsung mematikannya. "Terima kasih."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kembali, "jadi tentang Sasuke."

"K-Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tadi pagi aku menanyakannya tentang perbuatan Karin padamu semalam." Hinata terdiam, menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Dia tidak senang." Gaara menghela napas. "Dan dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu…"

Hinata bisa merasakan napas meninggalkan paru-parunya. Matanya terbelalak. _Mungkinkah Sasuke…? _"D-Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia sangat marah. Aku belum pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Dia bahkan hampir memukulku," Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya, "tapi Naruto menahannya. Katanya aku akan menyesal kalau membelamu. Sesuatu tentang kau akan mengkhianatiku." Kalimat tersebut terasa seperti sebuah tinju di perutnya. Namun Gaara hanya terkekeh. "Dia berkata seolah-olah kita mau pacaran saja."

Hinata menghela napas lega mendengar kalimat terakhir. Nampaknya Sasuke tidak menjabarkan secara mendetail bagaimana Hinata akan mengkhianati Gaara, karena jika iya lelaki ini pasti tak akan terkekeh seperti sekarang. Tidak, jangankan bicara. Mungkin ia akan langsung membekap dan memutilasi Hinata.

"I-Iya, itu m-mustahil, ya." Hinata menambahkan, kemudian tertawa lemah.

Tetapi sayangnya Gaara tak menganggap itu lucu, karena ia terdiam tak berkata apapun. Hinata yang khawatir dengan kebisuannya yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-Ada yang salah, Gaara?"

Gaara membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak. "Mustahil katamu?"

Hinata menelan ludah, _memangnya 'mustahil' kata yang tidak tepat?_ "I-Iya..'kan? M-Maksudku…o-orang sepertimu mana mungkin mau dengan orang sepertiku." Kalimat tersebut ia katakan sambil melihat ke bawah. _Bagus Hinata,_ _sekarang kau membuat dirimu terdengar lebih meyedihkan dari biasanya._

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Gaara melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dahinya mengernyit.

"S-Sekeliling kita cukup jadi bukti. O-Orang sepertimu…tidak mau dekat-dekat o-orang sepertiku."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kulakukan di sini sekarang?"

Hinata menemukan dirinya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kalau yang dikatakan Hinata benar, lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di situ sekarang? Lebih tepatnya apa yang masih _Gaara _lakukan di situ bersama _Hinata _yang seharusnya tak berada dekat-dekat dengannya?

"Dan mengapa aku melakukan apa yang semalam kulakukan padamu?"

Hinata menyadari suara lelaki itu yang mendadak menjadi satu oktaf lebih rendah saat membisikkan pertanyaan terakhir.

Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng. "E-Entahlah…m-memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?" Gadis itu mendongak padanya. Bibirnya yang merah sedikit terbuka, sepasang matanya yang pucat dan besar dipenuhi tanda tanya saat ia memandang lelaki di hadapannya.

Gaara membalas tatapannya, kemudian perlahan-lahan menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata dalam sebuah kecupan yang manis. Gadis itu tidak menolak dan malah merapatkan dirinya pada lelaki itu. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Sebelum Gaara akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Gaara, suaranya serak. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Hinata menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar, merasakan rasa lelaki itu di mulutnya. "Kamu…menciumku?"

Ia tersenyum malas. "Kau harus bisa menebak lebih baik dari itu, Hinata," katanya. Ia menjilat bibir gadis itu sekali lagi, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

Gadis itu sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan rasa hangat yang terpancar dari tubuh Gaara.

"Baiklah kembali pada Sasuke," Gaara menyeringai melihat bibir Hinata yang sedikit manyun karena ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia tak mengacuhkannya. "Aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia benci sekali padamu."

Hal tersebut menarik perhatian Hinata. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa Sasuke benci sekali padanya. Sepanjang ingatannya, bahkan sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu, dia sudah membencinya.

"Dia hanya mengatakan satu hal sebelum pergi."

"M-Mengatakan apa?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Eh?" Hinata menemukan dirinya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Dia cuman bilang itu. Neji Hyuuga." Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Setelah itu dia cabut dan aku tak melihatnya lagi di sekolah sepanjang hari."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti…" Hinata menggeleng-geleng, lalu bersandar di samping Gaara. "A-Aku tahu kalau Sasuke selalu membenci sepupuku. Apa itu satu-satunya alasan dia membenciku? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tak membenci Hanabi seperti ia membenciku? Maksudku, kami berdua sama-sama saudaranya Neji."

"Apa kau pernah menanyakannya pada sepupumu?"

"Aku…pernah bertanya mengapa dia dan Sasuke saling membenci. Tapi ia tak pernah menjelaskannya secara detail. Dia hanya bilang…kalau dulu dia dan Sasuke pernah berteman. Dulu sekali." Kedua alis Gaara terangkat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Siapa sangka?" gumamnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Neji cuman bilang kalau sesuatu terjadi dan mereka pun tak berteman lagi."

"Dia tak pernah bercerita padamu apa sesuatu itu?"

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian menghela napas.

"Sesuatu itu mungkin berhubungan denganmu," Gaara berhipotesis. "Kalau tidak, kenapa kau bisa terlibat di antara perselisihan mereka?"

"Pastinya…"

"Memangnya kau tak mau tahu? Alasan kenapa Sasuke sangat membencimu?"

Hinata tertegun selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dulu aku ingin tahu. Karena kupikir kalau aku tahu apa salahku padanya, aku bisa meminta maaf dan mungkin ia tak akan begitu membenciku lagi. Tapi sekarang… entahlah." Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum sedih pada Gaara. "Aku mungkin terdengar jahat. Tapi aku tak yakin aku bisa membuat diriku meminta maaf padanya setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku."

Gaara meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata. "Ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. I-ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya."

Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Hinata beberapa kali, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ya sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

"E-Eh?" Hinata melongo menatap Gaara yang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. "K-Kamu mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ngapain aku menyuruhmu menunggu disini? Ayo cepat naik!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata pun masuk ke dalam mobil sesuai perintah lelaki itu. Ia pasti akan tersipu malu dan tak henti-hentinya memainkan adegan Gaara yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya berkali-kali di dalam pikirannya seandainya saja kalimat yang diucapkan lelaki itu beberapa menit yang lalu tidak terus-terusan terngiang di telinganya.

_Ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya, bukan?_

Ya, ini memang tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya.

Seseorang di antara mereka harus mengakhiri ini. Kalau Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya, maka Hinata-lah yang akan melakukannya.

Dia tahu bahwa di antara dirinya dan lelaki itu sudah ada perjanjian yang hasilnya kemungkinan besar akan mengakhiri permusuhan ini.

Namun sesuatu dalam diri Hinata sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali ia menerima tantangan Sasuke tersebut, mengatakan bahwa _ada _kemungkinan lelaki itu tak akan menepati janjinya dan pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuat Hinata kalah.

Hinata menghela napas.

Seandainya saja itu memang terjadi, lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Memohon pada Sasuke untuk menepati janjinya? Tidak.

Bukannya tidak mau. Tapi ia tahu lelaki itu tak punya alasan untuk mendengarkan permohonannya.

Oleh karena itulah Hinata harus tahu. Tidak, Hinata _perlu _tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke begitu membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Hinata masih tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya bahwa ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Sasuke. Cuman Neji satu-satunya Hyuuga yang pernah berinteraksi dengan Sasuke di masa lalu. Jadi apapun penyebab kebencian Sasuke pada Hinata, pastilah disebabkan oleh Neji.

Hanya Neji seorang yang tahu.

Ya, sepupunya itu mungkin satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang dapat memberitahunya apa yang penyebab dendam Sasuke padanya selain Sasuke-nya sendiri.

"Hei, kau makan okonomiyaki dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

Mendengar nama salah satu jajanan kesukaannya disebut, gadis itu langsung menoleh. "B-Boleh saja."

Mungkin Hinata bisa membawa pulang okonomiyaki untuk Neji kemudian minta maaf pada lelaki itu atas kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah itu ia akan bertanya tentang Sasuke.

Selama ini Neji selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Sasuke. Namun kali ini Hinata tak akan membiarkannya.

Ia akan membuat sepupunya tersebut menceritakan setiap detail yang ada.

Apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

*_multi-instrumentalist _= orang yang bisa memainkan hampir semua jenis alat musik

**bagiku jazz adalah musik orang yang jatuh cinta. Karena aku jatuh cinta pada seorang penyuka musik jazz (ga ada yang nanya ya huhu)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Seperti biasa yang akhir-akhir ini saya sering lakukan, pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf dulu yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pembaca Lawless yang selalu senantiasa menunggu kehadiran cerita ini. Saya sangat senang membaca semua review yang isinya menyuruh saya supaya cepat-cepat update dan mengingatkan saya kalau sudah enam bulan berlalu (iya ga?) sejak saya terakhir kali update. Saya ingat chapter 14 itu saya tulis memang waktu liburan semester genap kemarin, dan sekarang udah libur semester ganjil HUA!**

**Yang kedua, saya mau berterima kasih kepada setiap pembaca dengan review-reviewnya yang luar biasa yang sampai sekarang masih saya cicil balesannya serta favorite-favorite dari kalian yang membuat Lawless ini semakin berharga di dalam kehidupan saya. Mengetahui kalau begitu banyak orang menyukai cerita ini sangat membahagiakan sekaligus membuat saya semakin mencintai cerita ini. Saya sangat bersyukur atas semua komentar-komentar yang kalian berikan karena kalian semua sangat menginspirasi saya :')**

**Ketiga, tentang cerita.**

**Baiklah seperti yang sudah kalian baca, ya, Shikamaru memang sesuka itu sama Ino. Dan ya, Sasuke memang sesuka itu sama Ino. Dan YA, Ino hanya akan berakhir dengan salah satu di antara mereka, tidak kedua-duanya. Karena sesungguhnya saya sang author sangat membenci yang namanya cewe yang pacaran sama dua cowok. Haram ya hahaha.**

**Saya pun masih tetap keukeuh dengan alur yang lambat ini, namun seperti yang kalian lihat... Neji akhirnya muncul dan sebentar lagi sodara-sodara, sebentar lagi. YA SEBENTAR LAGI, kita akan tahu apa sebenarnya alasan di balik dendam kesumat Uchiha kesayangan kita bersama pada gadis caem nan baik hati Hinata Hyuuga kita tersayang. **

**Yah, saya ga bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain tetap pantengin terus LAWLESS karena sebentar lagi kita hampir masuk ke inti dari ceritanya!**

**shiorinsan akan berusaha untuk menulis lebih cepat lagi :'''')**

**masih ada banyak sekali hutangnya antara lain: fic buat event, Foolish, Mona Lisa, Broken Arrow, Blinded by Sunshine, dst... huft.**

**Oke deh, cukup cuap-cuapnya karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan saya belom bobok cantik.**

**Akhir kata saya masih tetap menantikan kesan pesan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua mengenai Lawless maupun mengenai diri saya sendiri (yee pede bener lau). Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang masih membaca chapter 15 ini. Peluk cium dan cintaku hanya untuk kalian semua :***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, kawan-kawan :***

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**shiorinsan**


	16. The Tale of Two Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: contains heavy-drama

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_The Tale of Two Brothers_

Hinata Hyuuga mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita paruh baya di balik meja sayur-sayuran tersebut sebelum berbalik untuk mencari pedagang yang lain. Dari dalam kantong blazernya, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan yang harus ia dapatkan sore itu. Matanya yang pucat menelusuri daftar panjang tersebut sambil sesekali bergumam "sudah dibeli" atau "masih ada di rumah". Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan semua sayur-sayuran yang dibutuhkannya, kini tujuan Hinata adalah mencari pedagang labu.

Pasar ikan itu terletak sekitar lima ratus meter dari pelabuhan peti-kemas di Tokyo. Salah satu komoditi yang dipetikemaskan antara lain adalah ikan-ikan tuna yang akan dikirim baik ke pabrik untuk dikalengkan di dalam negeri maupun di luar negeri. Ikan-ikan tuna tersebutlah yang menjadi asal-muasal mengapa pasar tersebut ada, sebab pada mulanya pasar itu memang merupakan tempat bertemunya para nelayan tuna dengan para pembeli tuna. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, pasar tersebut tak hanya menjual tuna, tetapi juga beraneka macam ikan, sayuran, buah-buahan, bahkan bumbu dapur yang tak bisa kau temukan di pasar swalayan sore itu untuk membuat makan malam.

Setelah keluar dari kelas terakhirnya pada Jumat sore itu, Hinata langsung menggunakan taksi untuk membawanya ke pasar itu. Pasar tersebut ada setiap hari, namun hanya berlangsung dari jam lima subuh sampai jam delapan pagi kemudian para pedagangnya akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka yang lain, menjelang sore barulah mereka berdagang lagi. Hinata selalu membeli bahan makan malamnya di pasar tersebut.

Tak terkecuali hari ini.

Hari itu adalah hari yang dijanjikannya pada kakak-beradik Sabaku untuk mengundang mereka makan malam di rumahnya. Tadi pagi ia sudah memberitahu pelayannya untuk membuatkan desert yang terdiri atas parfait stroberi dan kue vanilla untuk malam itu. Sementara untuk menu utama makan malam ini, ia yang akan berbelanja bahan-bahannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menyuruh pelayannya untuk berbelanja dan ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah sore itu untuk memasak. Namun sesungguhnya gadis itu masih belum tahu menu apa yang paling sempurna untuk menjamu kakak-beradis Sabaku yang terkenal itu. Dia tak ingin apapun yang dimasaknya nanti membuat mereka menceritakan hal-hal buruk kepada orang lain mengenai jamuan di Rumah Hyuuga.

Setelah tawar menawar singkat dengan pedagang labu, Hinata melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari ia harus bergegas menyelesaikan belanjanya. Begitu mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, Hinata pun segera menuju jalanan utama untuk mencari taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Gadis itu mengalami sedikit kesulitan akibat beratnya barang belanjaan serta labu yang ia tenteng dengan kedua tangannya. Tas sekolah yang menggantung di bahu kanannya tak menolong sama sekali.

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika tali tas selempangannya mendadak melorot di bahu. Berusaha untuk mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh, gadis itu pun berdiri timpang ke kanan. Tapi gerakan tersebut malah menyebabkan labu yang dibawanya terjatuh.

Hanya saja sedetik kemudian, Hinata tiba-tiba kembali menemukan keseimbangannya dengan bantuan sepasang lengan yang datang entah darimana, sementara labu yang sebelumnya nyaris terjatuh kini berada di tangan orang yang menolongnya tersebut.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Hinata menengok ke belakang dan kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Reaksi paling spontan yang dilakukannya adalah menjauh secepat mungkin sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi orang tersebut.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata tak bisa mencegah namanya untuk mengucapkan nama tersebut keras-keras. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu apakah orang itu Sasuke atau bukan. Tapi Hinata sangat yakin dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha dalam balutan kemeja formal dan celana bahan warna hitam serta sepatu pantofel. Persis seperti baru pulang kerja.

Hanya saja nama tersebut justru malah membuat si pria jangkung berambut panjang tersebut terbelalak bingung. Matanya yang gelap turun ke bawah untuk mengamati seragam si gadis bermata pucat. Kemudian ia pun paham.

Ia terkekeh, "Saya bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar, namun apa anda keberatan bila saya membantu membawa barang-barang ini ke mobil anda?" tawarnya sopan.

"T-tidak. Tidak perlu," jawab Hinata masih dengan suaranya yang penuh dengan kengerian. "Saya naik taksi." Sebelum Hinata melupakan sopan santunnya ia melanjutkan, "t-tapi terima kasih."

Hinata pun langsung berjalan cepat-cepat menjauhi si pria yang amat-sangat terlihat seperti Sasuke itu. Setelah mendengar suara lelaki itu lebih seksama, Hinata sadar bahwa ia bukanlah si bajingan kejam yang beberapa minggu lalu mengajaknya taruhan. Dia mungkin saja orang yang kebetulan sangat mirip dengan lelaki itu. Hanya saja badannya lebih tinggi, rambutnya lebih panjang, dan wajahnya lebih tua.

_Astaga, itu mungkin orang tuanya._

Pikiran tersebut membuat Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Akibatnya gadis yang berjalan sangat cepat itu gagal melihat tali sepatunya yang terurai dan salah satu kakinya menginjak tali tersebut sehingga untuk kedua kalinya sore itu Hinata Hyuuga pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh lagi.

Yang ini akibatnya mungkin lebih parah.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan memekik saat wajahnya bersiap menghantam aspal di bawahnya.

Namun saat-saat tersebut tak kunjung datang.

Kali ini Hinata bisa merasakan lengan tersebut melingkari pinggangnya, sementara lengan yang lain dengan lembut melepaskan pegangannya dari kantong belanjaan yang dari tadi ia genggam erat-erat.

Sayup-sayup Hinata bisa mendengar suara pria itu berbisik dari belakangnya. "Anda tidak banyak berubah rupanya."

Ketika Hinata dapat berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya lagi, lelaki itu juga mengambil alih labu yang dari tadi mati-matian dibawanya.

"Kejadian barusan membuktikan bahwa anda membutuhkan bantuan untuk membawa barang-barang ini. Sebagai seseorang yang barang bawaannya tidak terlalu berat," Ia mengangkat kantong belanjaannya sendiri yang ada di tangan kirinya, "saya rasa ini kewajiban saya untuk menolong anda." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terpana. Begitu terpana hingga mendadak sekelebat memori asing mendadak muncul di benaknya.

Gambar itu muncul begitu cepat, sangat cepat, hingga Hinata langsung lupa apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Hinata berkedip sekali, dua kali, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia pun mengamati orang yang sangat mirip Sasuke tersebut. Pria itu tidak keberatan dipelototi oleh Hinata. Ia membiarkan gadis itu mempertimbangkan tawaran serta menganalisa penampilannya. Ia memberikan waktu bagi gadis itu untuk membangun kepercayaan padanya.

Jika Hinata menggunakan akal sehatnya, seharusnya ia berpikir bahwa orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke ini pastilah punya hubungan dengan Sasuke yang kemungkinan besar adalah hubungan darah dan siapapun yang berhubungan darah dengan Sasuke pastilah sejahat lelaki itu. Hinata pernah sekali membaca bahwa sifat kejam tersimpan dalam gen manusia.

Tetapi setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan lain, Hinata secara misterius malah menemukan dirinya mengangguk menerima tawaran lelaki tersebut.

Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Toh ia sedang butuh tenaga bantuan untuk membawa barang belanjaannya.

Hinata tahu bahwa setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu di Dai Shi-Shi Street, ia tak seharusnya mempercayai orang asing manapun terutama yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun saat itu masih sore dan tempat mereka berada sangat ramai.

Selain itu, Hinata juga membawa senjata.

Gadis itu memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam tas untuk menggenggam _pepper spray_ yang dibelikan Neji untuknya sebagai bentuk proteksi di masa depan. Hanya dengan menggenggam botol _pepper spray _tersebut ia sudah merasa aman. Ia yakin ia bisa langsung menyemprotkan senjata itu begitu ia melihat pria tersebut melakukan gerakan mencurigakan.

Lelaki yang sangat mirip Sasuke itu pun kemudian tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan hangat, setelah mendengar keputusan Hinata.

"Kebetulan saya juga sedang naik taksi. Anda tidak keberatan kalau kita berbagi?"

Hinata menggeleng atas pertanyaan tersebut.

Kedua orang itu pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju jalan utama untuk mencari taksi. Hinata memilih untuk berjalan di belakang lelaki itu. Ia tidak merasa aman bila harus memungginya, dan ia juga belum merasa seakrab itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu pun tidak keberatan dengan pilihan Hinata untuk mengekorinya dari belakang

"Nama saya Itachi Uchiha." Itachi menengok untuk melihat Hinata dan mendapati mulut gadis itu membentuk huruf O. "Sasuke, yang namanya anda sebutkan tadi, adalah adik laki-laki saya."

Dugaan Hinata benar, pria ini _memang _berhubungan darah dengan Sasuke. Tidak sangka bahwa kakak Sasuke adalah Itachi Uchiha yang terkenal dengan judi pacuan kudanya itu. Seharusnya Hinata sudah menduga hal tersebut dari nama belakang mereka. Namun berhubung karena Hinata tidak suka memikirkan Sasuke pada waktu luangnya, ia tak pernah repot-repot mencari tahu siapa saja anggota keluarga lelaki itu. Pertanyaan yang kemudian muncul sekarang adalah, apa yang dilakukan Itachi Uchiha di pasar ikan pelabuhan sendirian?

"Melihat seragam anda, saya yakin anda bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan adik saya. Dan karena anda menyebut namanya tadi, saya berasumsi bahwa anda juga mengenalnya." Ia terkekeh. "Tapi bila dipikir lagi, kebanyakan orang memang selalu salah mengenali kami."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ada sesuatu dalam diri lelaki ini yang menggelitik satu bagian tertentu di belakang otak Hinata. Sesuatu dalam pikiran gadis itu seolah-olah sedang memberontak untuk mendorong keluar dan ingin memperlihatkan diri. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan punggung lelaki tersebut, semakin besar keinginannya untuk menarik rambutnya dan memaksa apapun itu yang ada dalam otaknya untuk menampakkan diri.

Itachi terus berbicara, namun Hinata tidak mendengarkan. Gadis itu berkonsenterasi dengan pikirannya. Rasanya seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang tak pernah kau tahu sebelumnya. Hinata mencoba mengusir pikiran tersebut, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya karena punggung lelaki tersebut seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk terus mengingat.

Mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama terlupakan.

Tiba-tiba Itachi mendadak berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arahnya.

"Miss Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap saat mendengar lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

_Darimana dia tahu namaku?_

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Melihat kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah pria itu, seketika Hinata pun tahu, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tahu, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia mengenal pria ini sebelumnya.

"D-Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pandangan matanya melembut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menghela napas kemudian berbalik untuk berdiri di samping si gadis Hyuuga. "Itu tidak penting, Nona."

"D-Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Tak puas dengan jawaban ambigu lelaki tersebut.

"Aku mengetahui banyak hal." Tangannya menyentuh suatu titik kecil di punggung Hinata untuk mendorong gadis itu maju dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju jalan utama. "Namun terkadang, yang kita perlukan hanyalah sedikit kecermatan." Hinata tak siap ketika Itachi mendadak meraih tasnya. Gadis itu selama sedetik berpikir ia ingin merampas tasnya. Namun sebelum dia meninju wajah lelaki itu, rupanya ia hanya ingin menyentuh gantungan kunci berupa boneka Purin yang tergantung di sana. Di antara kedua tangan boneka tersebut yang kecil, terjahit kain berwarna pastel berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tulisan HINATA.

Boneka tersebut dijahit sendiri oleh ibunya ketika Hinata baru saja pindah ke Jepang. Karena benda tersebut merupakan salah satu dari sedikit sekali benda buatan tangan ibunya, Hinata pun terus menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Sejak masuk SMP Hinata merasa boneka tersebut sudah terlalu kecil untuk dimainkan oleh gadis sebesar dirinya, akhirnya ia pun menjadikan boneka tersebut gantungan kunci.

"Saya yakin bukan boneka ini yang bernama Hinata. Tapi pemiliknya, bukan?"

Pandangan Hinata beralih dari boneka tersebut ke lelaki di sampingnya. Dan seketika ia merasa lega.

Mungkin itu hanya pikirannya saja yang berlebihan. Mana mungkin kakaknya Sasuke mengenalnya.

"N-Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Saya tahu," bisik lelaki itu saat menyambut tangan Hinata. Bisikannya begitu pelan hingga tidak mencapai pendengaran gadis tersebut. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa sifat buruk tidak mengalir dalam darah Uchiha. Memang Sasuke-nya saja yang sudah tenggelam dalam pengaruh buruk pergaulan sehingga memiliki kepribadian seperti preman.

"Mari kita jalan lagi sebelum benar-benar gelap," kata Itachi.

Mereka berdua tak menunggu terlalu lama di pinggir jalan raya ketika sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Di dalam taksi, lelaki itu memberitahu pengemudinya untuk mengantar mereka ke Rumah Hyuuga lebih dulu sebelum nanti berputar ke sisi lain kota ke Rumah Uchiha.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Itachi terus berbicara. Hal yang dibicarakannya berputar di sekitar satu hal, yaitu adiknya.

Dari apa yang diceritakan Itachi padanya, Hinata bisa menangkap gambaran bahwa lelaki itu amat sangat menyayangi adiknya. Saat ia berbicara, rasanya Hinata seperti melihat ibunya yang sedang membicarakan Hanabi. Kedua matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

Hinata pun bertanya-tanya apakah Itachi tahu tentang kelakuan adiknya di sekolah? Apakah Itachi tahu tentang pergaulan adiknya? Dan apakah pria itu tahu bahwa adiknya selalu berusaha menghancurkan hidup gadis yang saat ini sedang berbagi taksi dengannya?

Hinata amat sangat tergoda untuk menyela cerita pria tersebut dan membeberkan semua kelakuan Sasuke. Mungkin setelah tahu bagaimana sifat adik kesayangannya yang sebenarnya, ia tak akan terlihat sebangga itu lagi.

"Aku jarang sekali pulang cepat, malah terkadang sama sekali tidak pulang karena harus mengurus peternakan. Jadi sebagai kejutan aku ingin memasak makan malam untuk Sasuke," Itachi menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Aku sudah berbelanja di pasar ikan pelabuhan sejak aku pindah ke Tokyo. Aku senang kesana karena terkadang aku bisa memilih langsung dari ikan yang baru saja ditangkap."

Selama ini Hinata selalu beranggapan bahwa Sasuke adalah makhluk asing yang tidak hidup seperti orang-orang normal kebanyakan. Ia sebenarnya agak terkejut mengetahui sebenarnya kehidupan Sasuke agak mirip dengannya, malah mungkin lebih beruntung. Ia tak lagi punya orang tua, hampir mirip seperti Hinata yang sangat jarang bertemu orang tuanya. Ia punya kakak yang sangat menyayanginya dan membuatkannya makan malam. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Sasuke ternyata makan ikan! Selama ini di pikirannya, Hinata selalu membayangkan kalau lelaki itu selalu minum minuman beralkohol pada setiap kesempatan. Sulit membayangkan Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan bersama kakaknya menyantap hidangan makan malam normal yang biasanya dimakan oleh sebagian besar populasi masyarakat Jepang.

Itachi terus menerus berceloteh hingga pada suatu titik dimana Hinata merasa sangat ingin mengetahui suatu hal dan akhirnya memotong cerita lelaki tersebut.

"I-Itachi-san, k-kenapa kau dan adikmu pindah ke Tokyo?" Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "M-Maksudku, kalau kalian punya peternakan di Chiba, lalu kenapa harus tinggal di Tokyo? Bukannya agak sulit untuk bolak-balik Chiba-Tokyo setiap hari?"

"Aku sebenarnya pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke-lah yang bersikeras ingin tinggal di kota besar. Lagipula ada Ino, dan..."

"K-Kau mengenal Ino?" sela Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Dia dan Sasuke sudah berteman lama sekali. Sejak dulu. Sejak aku masih merintis apa yang kami miliki sekarang di peternakan Mr. Chow."

Itachi tidak menatap Hinata saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Pandangannya jatuh pada suatu titik di luar jendela, membuatnya terlihat seakan-akan sedang menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Dalam pikirannya, Itachi Uchiha tidak sedang berada di taksi tersebut bersama si gadis Hyuuga. Gadis yang dulu pernah ada dalam kehidupannya dan adiknya. Gadis yang dulu sangat disayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Dan mendadak Itachi Uchiha merasa ia kembali berumur delapan belas tahun lagi.

* * *

Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Orang yang mengetahuinya antara sekarang sudah mati atau memilih untuk tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi. Atau yang paling banyak, mereka sudah lupa. Mereka sudah lupa bagaimana awal mula dari Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Yang tertua tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di sebuah kota yang sangat kecil di wilayah Hokkaido. Pada umur dimana panti asuhan sudah tak bisa menampungnya lagi, yaitu 18 tahun, seorang bayi ditinggalkan di teras panti asuhan tersebut beserta sebuah surat yang berisi permintaan maaf pada si tertua bahwa ibunya tak bisa menjaga adik kecil mereka yang baru berusia 8 bulan.

Itachi Uchiha tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang ibunya. Oleh karena itu ia tak punya sedikitpun perasaan terhadap wanita yang bahkan tak ia ketahui bagaimana wajahnya tersebut. Ia tak menyayanginya, tak mencintainya, tetapi juga tak membencinya. Dia tak merasakan apapun.

Sebagai gantinya, seluruh kasih sayang yang bisa dirasakan Itachi Uchiha ia limpahkan pada adik yang mendadak menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia yakin adik yang di dalam surat dinamai ibunya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha itu akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tumbuh tanpa orang tua, dan kemungkinan besar akan membenci sosok yang bahkan tak akan pernah mereka kenal itu. Hanya saja, Itachi tak ingin adiknya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang pendendam. Ia ingin adiknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal. Oleh karena itulah Itachi, sejak ingatan Sasuke yang paling pertama, sudah menjadi sesosok ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakak bagi si bungsu Uchiha.

Karena sudah tak diizinkan tinggal di panti asuhan lagi, Itachi pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan adiknya. Ia juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota yang menurut dugaannya beberapa tahun mendatang akan terhapus dari peta untuk selamanya.

Dengan adik berumur 8 bulan serta uang saku dari wanita pengurus panti asuhan yang selama ini membesarkannya, Itachi meninggalkan kota tersebut dengan sebuah bus menuju sebuah kota peternakan yang terletak jauh di selatan. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun tersebut, pada suatu siang di musim panas, akhirnya tiba di sebuah peternakan yang amat luas milik keluarga yang dari generasi ke generasi sudah hidup di tanah tersebut, yaitu Keluarga Hyuuga.

Keluarga Hyuuga terkenal sangat disiplin, namun juga baik hati. Menurut Itachi, tempat itu adalah tempat yang tepat baginya untuk mulai merintis hidup serta membesarkan adiknya.

Selain para Hyuuga, di peternakan tersebut juga tinggal belasan koboi serta pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengurus peternakan. Itachi menemukan para pekerja di peternakan tersebut sangat ramah dan bersahabat dengannya. Tidak lama bagi pemuda tersebut untuk mulai menganggap Peternakan Hyuuga sebagai rumah barunya dan Sasuke.

Hiashi Hyuuga, sang tuan tanah sekaligus kepala keluarga Hyuuga, memberikan Itachi pekerjaan sebagai salah satu pengurus kandang. Melihat seorang anak yang baru berusia 18 tahun harus mengurus adik bayinya yang baru berusia 8 bulan membuat hati si tuan tanah tersentuh. Oleh karena itu, Hiashi menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya untuk mengasuh si bayi ketika kakaknya sedang bekerja di perternakan.

Hiashi Hyuuga adalah seorang pria yang sangat kaya dengan masalahnya sendiri. Menurut cerita yang Itachi dengar dari para koboi lain di peternakan, keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang sangat menjaga kemurnian darah mereka. Tidak heran bila para Hyuuga tersebut menikahkan anak mereka dengan Hyuuga yang lain.

Hanya saja, pengecualian terjadi pada pewaris terakhir mereka.

Kebrillianan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga muncul bersamaan dengan pemikiran liberalnya. Karena bersekolah di luar negeri dan kurang mendapat pendidikan mengenai tradisi-tradisi keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi akhirnya membenci _incest_. Ia juga menolak sepupu yang dipaksakan oleh orang tuanya untuk dijadikannya istri dan malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis Inggris, yaitu Lady Hikaru, yang keluarganya memiliki tradisi yang lain.

Dia hanya bisa hidup bahagia bersama istrinya selama dua tahun sampai anak perempuan pertama mereka lahir. Ternyata tradisi keluarga Lady Hikaru mengharuskan apabila anak pertama mereka terlahir perempuan, maka anak itu harus tinggal bersama keluarga ibu mereka di Inggris. Hati Hiashi hancur karena dipaksa berpisah dengan anak dan istrinya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Ia pun kemudian bersumpah pada istrinya bahwa ia akan selalu memegang teguh janji pernikahan mereka dan tidak akan pernah memperistri orang lain.

Kisah yang cukup menyedihkan menurut Itachi.

Selain Lord Hiashi, di rumah utama di peternakan tersebut juga tinggal Hizashi Hyuuga, adik kembar dari Lord Hiashi, dan anak laki-lakinya Neji Hyuuga. Anak itu baru berumur 3 tahun, tetapi dari cerita yang didengar Itachi, ia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kejeniusan hingga ada beberapa orang yang menyayangkan hal tersebut karena seorang benih yang begitu jenius tak bisa menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang selanjutnya hanya karena ayahnya lahir sebagai yang bungsu.

Tetapi Itachi tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut lebih lanjut. Yang menarik perhatiannya hanyalah sebatas pada apa yang terjadi pada Hiashi, orang yang mempekerjakannya, serta keluarga inti dari orang yang mempekerjakannya. Masalah siapa yang jadi pemimpin keluarga atau bukan tak menjadi urusannya. Yang menjadi urusannya adalah apa yang terjadi pada kandang dan ternak-ternak yang ada di kandang.

Dari hari pertamanya, Itachi selalu bekerja sangat keras dan tak jarang menunjukkan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa. Karena hasil pekerjaannya yang sangat bagus, Hiashi pun mulai mengajari Itachi untuk mengurus kuda-kuda dan mempercayai lelaki itu atas perawatan seluruh kuda-kudanya. Hiashi pun perlahan-lahan menyukai Itachi dan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Itachi bahkan terkadang diizinkan untuk makan malam di rumah utama bersama para Hyuuga yang lain.

Dan pada salah satu makan malam tersebutlah Itachi akhirnya mulai mengenal Neji Hyuuga, bocah yang pikirannya berkembang lebih cepat daripada tubuhnya.

Taman bermain Neji Hyuuga bukanlah tempat yang biasa disukai anak-anak untuk bermain kejar-kejaran seperti padang rumput luas peternakan. Tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, bocah itu justru melewatkan sebagian besar waktunya di perpustakaan pribadi tempat Hiashi menimbun seluruh pengetahuannya. Bocah itu biasanya menghabiskan waktu membaca disana dari selesai makan siang hingga menjelang makan malam. Itachi bisa mengetahui hal itu karena ia pun merupakan salah satu dari pengunjung tetap perpustakaan tersebut. Di waktu senggangnya, Itachi suka menambah pengetahuannya dengan membaca, sebab jika ada satu hal yang paling dia benci, itu adalah kebodohan.

Sementara itu, seiring waktu berjalan adik bayi Itachi pun perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh besar. Karena tumbuh di sekitar kuda di peternakan yang luas, tidak heran apabila Sasuke pada umur yang masih sangat kecil sudah biasa menunggang kuda bersama kakaknya dan tumbuh menyukai binatang yang sangat peka terhadap perasaan manusia tersebut.

Hanya saja, disamping kesukaannya terhadap kuda, Sasuke Uchiha juga tumbuh menjadi seorang bocah yang gagap dan pemalu. Itachi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun Sasuke sangat takut berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain kakaknya. Namun ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu sebenarnya ingin punya teman yang lain selain kuda ataupun kakaknya.

Pertemuan antara Neji Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah suatu pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan dan tak bisa dihindari. Usia keduanya terpaut tak begitu jauh. Neji Hyuuga membutuhkan teman di samping buku-buku yang selalu mengelilinginya. Apalagi setelah kematian Hizashi Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga tak lagi punya orang lain untuk diajaknya bicara. Akibatnya ia menenggelamkan dirinya lebih jauh dalam buku-buku yang menurut dugaan Itachi mulai dianggap bocah itu sebagai pengganti ayahnya. Sementara itu, di sisi lain peternakan, Sasuke Uchiha juga membutuhkan seorang teman sebaya untuk membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Dua bocah itu menurut Itachi dalam beberapa hal tertentu sangatlah mirip, dan saling membutuhkan. Sehingga pemuda itu tak heran ketika suatu hari ia melihat Sasuke yang berusia 5 tahun bermain bersama Neji yang berusia 8 tahun di belakang rumah utama.

Itu adalah yang pertama.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, dua anak itu pun menjadi tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Neji, di situ ada Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka bermain bersama, makan bersama, dan bahkan tidur bersama. Terkadang Neji akan menginap di rumah para koboi tempat Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal. Namun beberapa malam Sasuke juga akan menginap di rumah utama di kamar Neji yang mewah.

Itachi sangat senang melihat perkembangan adiknya. Bocah itu perlahan-lahan mulai berubah dari bocah kecil yang gagap dan pemalu menjadi seorang anak pemberani yang tak pernah takut untuk menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan yang paling penting adalah anak itu bahagia. Apabila Sasuke bahagia, maka Itachi pun bahagia. Semua yang dilakukan lelaki itu hingga sekarang adalah demi kebahagiaan adiknya. Oleh karena itu, ia pun berpikir tidak apa-apa bila ia dan Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka di peternakan tersebut. Yang penting mereka mendapatkan semua yang mereka butuhkan.

Bagi Itachi semuanya berjalan begitu normal dan lancar sesuai keinginannya hingga suatu hari, gadis itu pun akhirnya kembali ke peternakan dan memasuki kehidupan mereka.

Sore itu pertengahan musim panas, seluruh peternakan dipersiapkan untuk mengadakan suatu pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan Miss Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung Lord Hiashi yang akan sampai di Jepang malam itu. Kebahagiaan Lord Hiashi terpancar di seluruh peternakan hingga bisa dirasakan oleh setiap pekerja. Bagaimana tidak? Anak perempuan yang sudah lima tahun tak ia temui kini bisa tinggal bersamanya untuk seterusnya. Dari cerita yang beredar di kalangan pekerja, ibu dari Lady Hikaru meninggal karena sakit sehingga tidak ada orang di Inggris sana yang bisa menahan Lady Hikaru dan putrinya untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Itachi ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan poni rata. Ia mengenakan mantel musim panas berwarna biru muda dengan ransel berwarna merah. Matanya yang berwarna pucat membuatnya tak bisa disangkal merupakan pewaris dari seluruh tanah peternakan tersebut serta tanah-tanah milik keluarga Hyuuga yang lain. Meskipun bisa disebut sebagai "putri" dari kekaisaran bisnis Hyuuga, namun gadis kecil itu nampaknya tidak peduli atau mungkin tidak tahu dengan masa depan yang menantinya.

Ia sangat ramah, meskipun gagap dan pemalu. Sangat mengingatkan Itachi pada Sasuke. Dan sama seperti adiknya juga, Hinata ternyata juga sangat menyukai kuda. Beberapa kali Lady Hikaru meminta Itachi untuk menunggang kuda bersama Hinata. Gadis kecil itu di waktu senggangnya juga suka menyelinap ke kandang dan membantu Itachi menyisir rambut kuda-kuda. Menyadari ketertarikan anak mereka pada kuda, Lord Hiashi dan Lady Hikaru pun mempercayai Itachi untuk selalu mengawasi Hinata saat gadis kecil itu sedang memuaskan keingintahuannya di kandang kuda.

Dari situlah rasa sayang Itachi mulai tumbuh pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Itachi juga sama sekali tak heran ketika beberapa minggu kemudian ia menemukan Hinata sudah bersahabat akrab dengan Neji dan Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu berpikir bahwa itu sudah menjadi takdir ketiga bocah tersebut.

Dari yang Itachi amati selama ia tinggal di peternakan Hyuuga, ia menyadari bahwa ada suatu susunan tertentu di dalam keluarga tersebut. Suatu susunan hirarkis. Internal keluarga tersebut terbagi jadi dua, yaitu keluarga inti dan keluarga luar. Keluarga inti turun temurun merupakan keluarga dari anak tertua. Sementara keluarga cabang adalah selain dari keluarga inti. Itachi menyadari bahwa Hiashi dan Hinata merupakan anggota keluarga inti, sementara Neji dan Hizashi merupakan keluarga luar. Menurut tradisi mereka, keluarga luar ada untuk melindungi keluarga inti, dan secara hierarkis posisi mereka berada di bawah keluarga inti.

Itachi amat tidak mengerti seluruh konsep keluarga inti-keluarga cabang milik keluarga Hyuuga ini. Sangat tidak masuk akal bila sepupumu sendiri harus menjadi pelayan atau pengawalmu. Namun itulah yang terjadi di hadapan matanya. Hiashi mengajarkan Neji mengenai segala konsep keluarga inti-keluarga cabang ini. Ia mendoktrin bocah tersebut untuk menjadi pengawal putrinya.

Meskipun Itachi sangat menentang, namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanyalah seorang pengurus ternak di peternakan tersebut.

Seluruh kewajiban Neji untuk menjaga dan melindungi sepupunya ini sudah sangat terlihat bahkan di usia mereka yang masih sangat dini. Hanya saja, hal itu ternnyata bukan satu-satunya yang terlihat oleh Itachi.

Itachi rupanya juga melihat bahwa Neji tampak memiliki suatu perasaan tertentu terhadap sepupunya.

Yang paling parah adalah bukan hanya Neji seorang yang menyimpan perasaan pada si pewaris Hyuuga.

Adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha, ternyata juga menyukai gadis kecil itu.

Itachi tahu perasaan semasa kecil tidak berlangsung lama dan mungkin hanya timbul karena Hinata Hyuuga kebetulan adalah satu-satunya teman bermain Sasuke yang berjenis kelamin perempuan serta sangat ramah padanya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah sahabatnya juga menyukai gadis kecil yang sama. Dan Itachi tahu Neji tidak sebodoh itu sehingga tak melihat tanda-tanda afeksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke pada sepupunya.

Dan perlahan-lahan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Itachi pun menjadi kenyataan.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Itachi mewaspadai Neji Hyuuga. Anak tersebut memang masih kecil, tapi pemikirannya sudah jauh berkembang mendahului tubuhnya. Ia juga dipuji-puji sebagai seorang _Hyuuga Prodigy_. Yang paling ditakutkan oleh Itachi adalah apabila anak itu memiliki pola pikir yang salah. Kepercayaan diri dengan kesombongan hanya terpisah oleh satu garis tipis. Sementara kesombongan adalah sebuah jalan lain menuju keegoisan.

Dan Itachi tahu kalau kejeniusan dan keegoisan bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus.

Pada suatu siang di bulan November, Itachi membiarkan Sasuke pergi bersama Neji dan Hinata untuk melakukan piknik terakhir mereka sebelum musim dingin. Ketiga bocah tersebut biasanya berpiknik di pinggir sebuah sungai yang jaraknya kurang lebih 100 meter dari peternakan, dan selalu ditemani oleh salah seorang koboi yang biasanya adalah Itachi.

Hanya saja hari itu Itachi sedang membantu proses melahirkan seekor sapi betina, sehingga tugas menjaga tiga bocah itu diserahkan pada seorang pesuruh baru di peternakan bernama Shogi. Itachi tahu ia tak seharusnya menyerahkan penjagaan ketiga anak itu pada seorang anak baru yang sama sekali tak dikenal ketiga bocah tersebut.

Akibatnya, ketiga anak itu berkonspirasi untuk menghindari Shogi dan membuat lelaki itu kehilangan jejak mereka.

Sampai sekarang Itachi masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian naas yang terjadi hari itu.

Itachi lupa bahwa saat itu hujan baru saja turun, meninggalkan tanah dan rumput basah dimana-mana serta aliran sungai yang deras. Meninggalkan ketiga bocah dengan yang tertua baru berumur 10 tahun untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa penjagaan di pinggir sungai yang deras adalah suatu hal yang bodoh.

Setelah melakukan piknik mereka di atas sebuah batu kali yang cukup besar, Hinata ingin mencuci tangan menggunakan air sungai. Pada saat yang sama, Neji sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke sambil berusaha menempelkan seekor siput yang ditemukannya ke kepala si bocah Uchiha. Anak yang lebih muda itu begitu ketakutan dan berlari cukup jauh dari batu tempat mereka piknik sehingga membuat kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak melihat Hinata yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir sungai.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu saat Hinata membungkuk terlalu dalam dan tanah yang basah membuatnya terpeleset jatuh ke dalam sungai. Hinata yang baru mau berumur 6 tahun dan sama sekali belum mendapat pelajaran berenangnya di musim panas tahun itu tak bisa melakukan apapun saat arus menyeret tubuh kecilnya menghantam balok kayu yang juga ikut hanyut akibat derasnya aliran sungai.

Neji dan Sasuke baru menyadari hilangnya Hinata setelah kembali ke batu tempat mereka piknik dan tak menemukan gadis kecil itu di manapun. Kedua bocah itu pun sontak berpisah menuju dua arah yang berbeda untuk mencar Hinata. Neji mencari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arus sungai sementara Sasuke mencari ke arah aliran sungai mengalir.

Si bocah yang lebih tua akhirnya memutuskan lebih baik memanggil bantuan dari peternakan karena ia sadar bahwa kakinya dan kaki Sasuke yang kecil tak akan sanggup untuk menyusuri aliran sungai yang panjang tersebut. Belum lagi apabila dalam pencarian mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang dapat mengancam nyawa mereka.

Itachi tak akan pernah bisa lupa bagaimana Neji yang ngos-ngosan dan wajah pucat pasi masuk ke kandang tempat ia sedang mengawasi seorang dokter hewan melakukan penyembuhan pada sapi betina mereka.

"Hinata... Hinata... Hinata dalam bahaya!" jerit bocah itu penuh ketakutan.

Tanpa menunggu apapun Itachi langsung mengerahkan seluruh koboi yang bisa ditemukannya di peternakan untuk mencari Hinata dan Sasuke yang berdasarkan informasi Neji ada di pinggir sungai.

Tim pencari Hinata yang terdiri atas Neji, Itachi, dan lima orang koboi setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya menemukan gadis itu tersangkut pada salah satu bonggol kayu yang menyeretnya ke tepi sungai dalam kondisi terbujur kaku dan tak sadarkan diri. Di sampingnya, Sasuke duduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kaki berlumpur dan beberapa ekor lintah gemuk menempel pada betisnya.

Para orang dewasa pun segera menolong Hinata yang untungnya masih bernapas dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Lady Hikaru nyaris pingsan saat menerima berita tersebut. Berbeda dengan istrinya yang langsung membawa anak mereka ke rumah sakit, Lord Hiashi tinggal di peternakan dam membuat seisi peternakan gempar dengan kemurkaannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali Shogi yang malah menyalahkan Itachi Uchiha karena merasa tugas untuk mengawasi anak-anak tersebut bukanlah tugasnya.

Argumen yang Itachi gunakan pada Hiashi, yaitu membantu para peternak sapi dalam proses melahirkan sapi betina, dihardik oleh tuan tanah tersebut dengan alasan nyawa anaknya lebih penting bahkan dibandingkan seribu ekor sapi sekalipun. Sapi masih bisa digantikan. Sementara nyawa anaknya? Siapa yang bisa menggantikan?

Pada waktu itulah si bocah Hyuuga mendadak melangkah maju dan angkat bicara. Dan di situlah apa yang paling ditakutkan oleh Itachi pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Paman Hiashi, mungkin paman bisa beranggapan bahwa semua ini salah Itachi-san. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang kuketahui semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dia." Semua mata yang ada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut yakni, Lord Hiashi, Shogi, beberapa koboi yang menolong Hinata, beberapa pelayan, serta Itachi sendiri serta merta langsung beralih ke arah bocah berumur 10 tahun tersebut.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Nak?" tanya Hiashi padanya.

"Aku melihat sendiri, saat Hinata-sama berdiri di pinggir sungai untuk mencuci tangan, Sasuke Uchiha dengan sengaja mendorongnya jatuh." Kalimat tersebut membuat setiap mulut yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap.

Bagi Itachi, itu adalah akhir dari kehidupannya di Peternakan Hyuuga.

Apapun pembelaan dan logika yang kemudian berusaha dijelaskan Itachi mengenai situasi tersebut seketika menjadi sia-sia dan tak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Kalimat dia, Itachi Uchiha, seorang pekerja kasar yang bertugas untuk mengawasi ternak kuda, melawan kalimat Neji Hyuuga, bocah dari keluarga bangsawan, anak dari adik Lord Hiashi sendiri...

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Itachi.

Dari buku-buku yang selama ini ia baca, Itachi memahami apa itu konsep feodalisme. Tuan tanah adalah pihak yang berkuasa, sementara pekerja adalah pihak yang lemah. Meskipun terikat oleh suatu perjanjian kerja, namun untuk selamanya pekerja akan selalu tergantung pada upah yang diberikan tuan tanah.

Ketika sudah terpojok, pandangan Itachi pun jatuh pada Neji Hyuuga, dan ia bisa melihat sinar kemenangan di mata pucat iblis kecil tersebut. Segala rasa yang dimiliki oleh lelaki itu dari lahir hingga sekarang menuntut tubuhnya untuk menerjang ke arah bocah tersebut dan mencekiknya sampai mati.

Anak itu tahu.

Anak itu tahu apa yang dikatakannya dan juga kejadian yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia tahu bahwa meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga lain, kalimatnya tetap akan lebih dipercaya dibandingkan kalimat Itachi yang hanya buruh kasar. Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan Itachi, orang yang karena kecerdasan dan kerja kerasnya menarik perhatian Hiashi dan dari rumor akan segera diangkat menjadi mandor peternakan di usianya yang sangat muda, orang yang juga dipuji-puji karena kebrillianannya, orang yang merebut atensi Hiashi Hyuuga darinya, serta adiknya yang berpotensi menggantikan posisinya untuk menjaga Hinata Hyuuga.

Semua ini ia lakukan supaya tetap menjadi nomor satu di mata Hiashi Hyuuga.

Dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Itachi Uchiha bersujud di kaki Hiashi Hyuuga untuk momohon pada pria itu agar mengampuni perbuatan yang tak dilakukan adiknya supaya dia tidak mencambuki adiknya sampai mati. Hiashi untungnya mengampuni mereka, namun sebagai gantinya Itachi dan adiknya harus meninggalkan peternakan paling lambat keesokan paginya. Hiashi tak ingin anak perempuannya melihat mereka lagi ketika sudah kembali dari rumah sakit.

Malam itu, sambil mengobati luka adiknya yang bekas digigit lintah, Itachi tak bisa menahan tangisannya saat harus memberitahu Sasuke bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan peternakan besok pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke yang kebingungan menolak pergi dan terus-terusan menanyakan kondisi Hinata.

Saat itulah Neji datang ke kamar mereka. Itachi tak pernah bisa lupa kalimat yang diucapkan anak itu pada dia dan adiknya.

"Aku tak pernah menyukaimu, Itachi Uchiha. Setiap makan malam, yang dibicarakan Paman Hiashi selalu Itachi baru saja melakukan ini, Itachi baru saja melakukan itu. Aku muak mendengar namamu diagung-agungkan oleh Paman Hiashi. Kau bahkan bukan Hyuuga. Namamu tak pantas disebut-sebut di meja makan malam kami. Kau hanya buruh kasar dan tempatmu selamanya akan ada di bawah sana." Itachi tercengang mendengar pidato yang diucapkan oleh anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu. Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya, namun ia tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh Neji bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Kau tahu kalau yang sebenarnya..."

"Aku tidak takut pada yang sebenarnya," katanya memotong kalimat Itachi. "Kalian tahu, di dunia ini ada suatu susunan hierarki tertentu. Dan yang sebenarnya adalah susunan tersebut harus dilindungi. Karena itulah orang yang mencoba mengubah susunan tersebut tak berakhir dengan baik. Yang kau lakukan, Itachi Uchiha, adalah berusaha untuk mengubah susunan tersebut dengan mencoba merangkak naik ke atas dari posisimu sekarang." Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar mereka, namun sebelum pergi ia berkata, "jangan salahkan aku atas kejadian ini. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyingkirkan kalian."

Sepanjang hidupnya Itachi Uchiha tak pernah menjadikan uang atau kekuasaan sebagai tujuan utama hidupnya. Yang selalu ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan adiknya serta kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Ia tak pernah menginginkan lebih.

Namun setelah mendengar kata-kata dari bocah yang baru saja mengusir dia dan adiknya dari tempat yang selama enam tahun ini ia anggap sebagai rumah, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Itachi Uchiha menginginkan apa yang manusia-manusia rakus biasa inginkan.

Uang.

Kekuasaan.

Semuanya untuk membuktikan pada bocah ingusan itu bahwa susunan hierarki yang sangat dilindunginya itu juga bisa dihancurkan oleh buruh kasar seperti dirinya.

Saat memikirkan hal tersebut, Itachi Uchiha tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya telah menyelinap keluar kamar untuk mengejar sahabatnya. Atau orang yang ia pikir adalah sahabatnya.

Keesokan paginya Itachi dan Sasuke meninggalkan peternakan Hyuuga dengan bus yang paling pagi. Bocah tersebut masih tertidur ketika Itachi menggendongnya dengan tangan kiri serta menenteng barang-barang mereka dalam sebuah kopor di tangan kanan. Saat itu Itachi masih belum tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Sebelum meninggalkan peternakan, Itachi mengunjungi rumah utama untuk berpamitan dengan Hyuuga manapun yang bisa ditemuinya.

Ia tidak terkejut saat menemukan Lady Hikaru di kursi goyangnya, duduk diam seolah-olah sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka disana. Rambutnya yang biasa dikepang tergerai bebas dan ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya semalam.

"Saya minta maaf atas segala..."

Wanita itu mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan kalimat Itachi. "Suamiku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ia tersenyum sedih. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujarnya lembut. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk keluarga ini bagiku sangat luar biasa. Dan kuharap kau bisa menemukan sedikit kebaikan dalam hatimu untuk memaafkan suamiku dan Neji."

Itachi tercengang mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

Lady Hikaru kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Sasuke seperti keluarga kami." Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Dan aku yakin kalian pun menganggap kami demikian. Aku tahu tepi sungai sehabis hujan bisa jadi sangat licin, dan putri kecilku pasti kurang berhati-hati."

"N-Nona Hinata...?"

"Dia sudah sadar. Aku pulang ke rumah untuk menjemput barang-barangnya dan untuk melihat kalian," Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang Tuhan sedang coba sampaikan pada kita. Mungkin padaku."

"Apakah Nona Hinata baik-baik saja?"

Lady Hikaru terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan Itachi merasa saat itu ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari umurnya. "Dia mengalami amnesia." Ia tersenyum lagi, mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. "Tapi selain itu hanya luka-luka ringan yang sudah ditangani."

Mendadak Lady Hikaru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi dan mulai terisak. "Dia masih sangat kecil..." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong bajunya untuk mengelap air matanya.

"M-Maafkan saya..."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Anakku." Matanya berkilauan oleh air mata saat menatap Itachi. "Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah kehendak suamiku. Membiarkan kau dan adik kecilmu pergi mungkin salah satu keputusan terburuk yang pernah dibuatnya." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik amplop dari kantongnya. "Di dalam sini ada sedikit uang untukmu dan adikmu, serta alamat seorang teman yang dulu pernah berhutang padaku. Kau bisa pergi menemuinya. Namanya Mr. Chow. Dia sangat baik. Katakan padanya kau pernah bekerja untuk kami. Dia pasti akan menampungmu."

Itachi merasa lega karena tidak semua orang di dalam rumah tersebut tidak memercayainya. Hanya saja pada saat yang sama ia juga merasa sedih mendengar berita bahwa Hinata Hyuuga kehilangan memorinya. Itu artinya segala kenangan yang ada tentang dirinya dan Sasuke akan terhapus dan mungkin digantikan oleh Neji Hyuuga. Itachi hanya bisa berharap semoga Hinata tidak tumbuh di dalam kebohongan yang diciptakan Neji.

Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya terbangun di pangkuan kakaknya ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berjalan lima kilometer meninggalkan Peternakan Hyuuga. Bocah kecil itu celingak-celinguk kebingungan menatap sekitarnya.

"Kita ada dimana, Nii-san?"

"Kita sedang menuju rumah baru kita."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang sejak setengah jam lalu hanya terdiri dari pohon-pohon pinus. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya. "Nii-san, mengapa kita harus pindah? Apa karena kecelakaan Hinata kemarin?"

Itachi menimbang-nimbang jawabannya terlebih dahulu. "Sudah waktunya kita pindah, Sasuke," jawabnya akhirnya sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Nii-san."

"Ya?"

"Mengapa Neji dan Hinata membenciku?"

"Mereka tidak membencimu, Sasuke." Itu benar. Hinata jelas-jelas tidak membenci Sasuke. Sementara Neji, itu cerita lain.

"Semalam Neji bilang padaku kalau Hinata membenciku dan ia tidak mau melihatku di peternakan lagi."

Jadi itulah yang dikatakan Neji pada Sasuke ketika anak itu mengejarnya semalam.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya." Sasuke memanyunkan bibir. "Aku harus bertanya pada Hinata langsung."

Itachi menghela napas, lalu menarik adiknya ke pelukannya. "Kita tidak akan bertemu Hinata lagi, Sasuke."

"Loh, kenapa?" Bocah itu mendongak menatap kakaknya.

"Karena Hinata sudah melupakan kita." Itulah jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberikan Itachi untuk adiknya saat itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan amnesia pada anak berumur 6 tahun.

"Kenapa dia lupa?"

"Karena kita lambat laun akan melupakan satu sama lain."

"Apakah Nii-san akan melupakanku juga?"

"Karena kita saudara, tidak Sasuke."

"Bukankah Hinata saudara kita?"

"Hinata bukan saudara kita."

Setelah itu, Sasuke masih terus-menerus mencecar kakaknya tentang Hinata. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke masih terlalu dini untuk memahami semua ini. Namun dari yang dikatakan bocah itu, Itachi setidaknya bisa berasumsi Neji tidak mengatakan kebohongan yang ia katakan di hadapan Hiashi pada Sasuke.

Mereka sudah bukan bagian dari Peternakan Hyuuga lagi, oleh karena itu Sasuke harus melupakan Neji dan Hinata. Sasuke harus melupakan peristiwa di sungai sore itu. Dengan mengingat Neji dan Hinata hanya akan membawa rasa kehilangan yang mendalam di benak anak tersebut. Apalagi orang-orang yang terus dibicarakannya itu sudah melupakannya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Itachi memegang bahu adiknya dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Neji dan Hinata sudah melupakan kita. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengingat kita lagi. Hidup kita akan berubah sekarang. Dan di rumah baru ini tidak akan ada Neji dan Hinata. Jadi kau harus melupakan mereka, oke?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara padanya lagi sepanjang sisa perjalanan itu.

Tempat tujuan mereka adalah sebuah peternakan kuda yang terletak lima belas kilometer di sebelah barat daya kota Tokyo. Pemilik peternakan tersebut bernama Mr. Chow. Ia adalah seorang duda kaya berumur 70 tahun. Tanpa istri, tanpa anak. Yang menemaninya mengelola peternakan hanyalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga bernama Nami serta para koboinya.

Setelah menyatakan tujuannya ke tempat itu dan menyampaikan salam dari Lady Hikaru, Mr. Chow menyambut hangat Itachi dan adiknya di peternakan tersebut. Karena peternakan itu tidak seluas peternakan milik keluarga Hyuuga, koboi yang dipekerjakan di peternakan tersebut juga tidak banyak. Hanya total 5 orang termasuk Itachi.

Dengan keahlian serta pengetahuan yang didapatnya hasil bekerja di peternakan Hyuuga, tidak butuh lama bagi Itachi untuk memukau Mr. Chow dan dipercaya oleh pria itu sebagai mandor peternakan. Kebrillianan Itachi juga membuat Mr. Chow memilihnya untuk dijadikan sebagai tangan kanannya dalam urusan bisnis menyangkut hewan-hewan ternaknya. Pria tua itu mengajarkan semua yang diketahuinya tentang bisnis peternakan kepada Itachi Uchiha.

Sementara kakaknya dipersiapkan untuk menjalankan bisnis peternakan Mr. Chow, Sasuke Uchiha dibiayai oleh pria itu untuk bersekolah di SD setempat. Di sekolah itulah Sasuke bertemu dengan Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang kelak akan menjadi pacarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Gadis yang sama juga adalah gadis yang menolong Sasuke untuk melupakan Neji dan Hinata serta membuat bocah itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Neji dan Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi temannya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi mereka. Kalau mereka benar-benar menyayanginya, mereka tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tapi mereka sudah melupakannya, dan Sasuke merasa ia sudah dikhianati. Yang menyayanginya hanyalah kakaknya dan Ino. Hanya dua orang itu. Dua orang yang sampai sekarang adalah dua orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidup Sasuke Uchiha.

Selain Ino dan kakaknya, orang yang paling disayangi oleh Sasuke adalah Mr. Chow. Bocah itu sudah menganggap pria tua itu seperti kakeknya sendiri. Ia sangat menyayangi Mr. Chow karena pria itu telah memberikan tempat yang bisa ia dan kakaknya sebut sebagai rumah serta selalu ada di sana untuk menyambutnya ketika ia pulang sekolah

Mr. Chow masih ada di sana siang itu ketika Sasuke pulang sekolah dan mengumumkan bahwa ia baru saja naik kelas. Pria yang sudah dianggap seperti kakek oleh Sasuke itu sangat senang mendengar kabar yang dibawa bocah itu. Hanya saja, keesokan harinya Nami menemukan Mr. Chow sudah tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidurnya. Seisi peternakan sangat berduka atas kepergian Mr. Chow, namun mereka juga lega karena setidaknya pria itu tidak tersiksa saat menghadapi kematiannya.

Di surat wasiatnya ia menyebut nama Itachi Uchiha sebagai pewaris tunggal seluruh harta kekayaannya. Itachi tak pernah menduga hal itu sebelumnya. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa orang seperti Mr. Chow akan menyumbangkan hartanya untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan atau orang-orang di panti jompo. Tapi tidak, ia malah meninggalkan seluruh hartanya untuk dikelola oleh Itachi Uchiha. Dalam wasiatnya ia juga berpesan untuk jangan pernah menjual peternakan itu kemanapun dan karena alasan apapun, sebab peternakan itu adalah tempat ia merintis segala sesuatu yang dimilikinya mulai dari sepetak debu.

Itachi menghormati keinginan Mr. Chow dengan tetap mempertahankan bentuk asli dari peternakan pria itu persis seperti ketika ia masih hidup. Si sulung Uchiha kemudian mengembangkan bisnisnya sendiri dengan cara mulai membeli tanah-tanah di sekitar peternakan satu persatu.

Setelah Sasuke lulus SD, ia meminta Itachi supaya mengirimnya ke Tokyo karena Ino dan keluarganya akan pindah kesana dan gadis itu juga akan bersekolah disana. Itachi mengabulkan keinginannya dan membeli sebuah rumah di Tokyo untuk dia dan adiknya.

Sementara Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, Itachi bekerja siang dan malam untuk mengubah takdirnya dan adiknya. Masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya apa yang dikatakan Neji Hyuuga yang berumur 10 tahun padanya malam itu.

_Di dunia ini ada sebuah susunan hierarki tertentu. Kebenaran ada pada susunan tersebut, sehingga susunan tersebut harus dilindungi. Karena itulah orang yang mencoba mengubah susunan tersebut tak berakhir dengan baik._

Dalam waktu sepuluh tahun, Itachi akhirnya berhasil membangun judi pacuan kudanya sendiri, dan ia yakin saat namanya diumumkan sebagai salah satu pria dalam daftar sepuluh pria lajang terkaya di Jepang, Neji Hyuuga pasti teringat kembali pada kesalahan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada dia dan adiknya.

* * *

"Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san..." Hinata pelan-pelan menusuk lengan pria tersebut dengan telunjuknya, "...anda baik-baik saja?"

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Hinata dalam versi yang lebih dewasa. Ingatannya tidak menyimpan memori apapun tentang Hinata kecuali ketika gadis itu masih sangat kecil dengan rambut pendek dan poni rata. Melihat gadis itu yang sudah dewasa di sampingnya rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Nona." Ia menawarkan senyum hangat pada Hinata, membuat kerutan-kerutan di sekitar matanya tertarik. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Anda terdiam cukup lama. A-Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak ada." Ia terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba bertanya, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu yang agak personal?"

"B-Boleh saja. T-Tapi aku tidak berjanji akan menjawab," sahut Hinata penuh curiga.

Itachi terkekeh. "Cukup adil," katanya. "Kapan kau pindah ke Tokyo?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Hinata terbelalak dan kehilangan kata-kata. Ia sangat yakin bahwa hanya keluarga yang tahu bahwa ia baru tinggal di Tokyo sejak SMP dan sebelum pindah ke Tokyo...

Hinata mengernyit melihat cara pria itu memandangnya. Pandangannya seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tak ia tahu.

"K-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sebelum Itachi bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, taksi mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Mansion Hyuuga. Tubuh kedua orang itu terdorong ke depan akibat inersia, namun Hinata masih menatap pria di hadapannya dengan penuh curiga sampai pria itu akhirnya mengingatkan Hinata bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Oh, benar," jawab Hinata pendek sambil merogoh dompetnya untuk membayar bagian uang taksinya.

Itachi menahan lengan Hinata yang hendak memberikan uang pada si supir taksi. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu. "Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau masih penasaran, Hinata-sama."

Hinata melongo menatapnya saat lelaki itu memasukkan kartu namanya ke saku blazernya.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata-sama." Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan ataupun bungkukannya. Gadis itu langsung mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan turun dari taksi. Ia masih berdiri di sana menatap Itachi melalui kaca jendela taksi yang transparan.

"A-Aku..." Ia menunduk menatap sepatunya. "A-Anda sangat baik Uchiha-san. T-Tapi... kalian para Uchiha betul-betul membuatku bingung." Hinata mendongak untuk menatap pria itu lagi. "K-Kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu jahat padaku?"

Bagi Hinata itu adalah pertanyaan retoris dan ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari si sulung Uchiha. Oleh karena itu setelah menyuarakan pertanyaan yang selama beberapa tahun ini terus menghantuinya, gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah memberikan alamatnya pada si supir taksi, Itachi Uchiha kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Selama ini jika Hinata Hyuuga masuk ke dalam pikirannya, Itachi selalu bertanya-tanya apakah keluarganya pernah bercerita padanya tentang dua orang Uchiha yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya? Apakah mereka memberitahunya tentang kejadian di sungai sore itu?

Dan pertanyaan yang selalu menyulut amarahnya: _kebohongan apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Neji Hyuuga padanya_?

Hinata Hyuuga berhak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan secara otomatis menekan tombol _speed-dial _yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

Orang di ujung telepon mengangkat pada deringan ke empat. "Ya?"

"Kau ada dimana, Sasuke?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Pertama-tama, seperti yang selalu saya lakukan, saya mau minta maaf atas update yang superrr duper lambat ini. Kehidupan kampus, kehidupan cinta, segala drama kehidupan membuat shiorinsan sulit menemukan waktu buat update cerita ini. Kedua, shiorinsan juga mau minta maaf karena jarang bales pesan yang teman-teman kirim untuk mengingatkan supaya update cerita ini, tapi ketahuilah teman-teman, setiap pesan yang saya terima sangaaatttt saya hargai dan betul-betul menyemangati saya untuk update cerita ini.**

**Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan di author's note kali ini, kecuali saya sekarang sedang liburan dan update chapter selanjutnya saya harap tidak akan begitu lama. Terima kasih atas segala reviews dan favorites dari teman-teman semuaaa. saya sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai kalian. Saya tak tahu sudah berapa kali saya mengatakan ini tapi yang saya harap dari kalian tetaplah membaca cerita ini karena saya tidak akan pernah mendiscontinue ceritanya.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, teman-teman!**

**xoxoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


	17. Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: heavy-heavy drama, dan sangat-sangat panjang**

_Chapter ini didedikasikan khusus untuk Muflih Helmi Hannandones, pacarku tersayang. Terima kasih karena selalu menjadi seseorang yang menekan egonya. I love you._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Sakura Haruno_

"Dua puluh lima koin."

Sebatang rokok terselip di bibir Sasuke Uchiha saat ia merogoh dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang tunai.

"Sepuluh ribu." Perempuan di meja kasir _arcade _tersebut menjawab dengan bosan sambil meletakkan dua puluh lima koin yang diminta si rambut hitam. Mulutnya mengunyah permen karet sementara matanya tertuju pada permainan _spider solitaire _yang ada di layar komputer di hadapannya.

"_Shit_." Sasuke mengumpat saat tak menemukan lembaran sepuluh ribu di dompetnya. Ia belum ke ATM dan di dompetnya hanya ada uang lima ribu. Untungnya tak jauh dari _arcade _tersebut ada sebuah mesin ATM. "Hei, aku kehabisan tunai. Aku ke ATM dulu."

Perempuan tersebut—masih tidak melihat ke Sasuke—hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "tentu saja, kawan."

Sasuke memutar mata, kemudian berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hanya saja langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang yang sedang mengantri di belakangnya.

"Hai," Sakura Haruno mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda di hadapannya. "Kubayarkan saja dulu."

Karena sudah memegang dompetnya sejak tadi, Sakura langsung menarik keluar dua lembaran sepuluh ribu, dan menyodorkannya pada si penjaga kasir. "Tambah dua puluh lima koin lagi."

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Ia sebetulnya kaget bertemu dengan Sakura di tempat itu. Pengunjung _arcade _tersebut sebagian besar laki-laki. Jika ada perempuan pun pasti mereka adalah janda pemabuk atau lansia yang tak punya kegiatan lain pada akhir pekan tersebut. Bukan perempuan modis berambut pink dengan jaket dan sepatu boots dari kulit ini.

Setelah transaksinya selesai, Sakura berbalik dan memberikan setengah koinnya pada Sasuke.

"Pertama kali kesini?" tanya Sasuke pada si rambut pink saat mereka berjalan menjauhi meja kasir.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kesini sejak SMP." Kedua orang itu berjalan ke arah mesin yang sama. "Tapi tak pernah jam segini."

"Pantas kita tak pernah bertemu. Mau duel?" tantang Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa mereka berniat memainkan permainan yang sama.

"Yang kalah harus membeli soda." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke mendengus. _Yang benar saja_.

Setengah jam dan lima permainan kemudian. Sasuke merasa seperti baru saja ditelanjangi di depan umum. Dari lima _game_, kelima-limanya dimenangkan oleh Sakura!

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah tak percaya Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang, aku sering kesini sejak SMP."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kesal. Kemudian menarik keluar sebatang rokok baru dan menyalakannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau soda apa?"

Si rambut pink malah tertawa ringan. "Aku cuman bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius. Aku kesini bukan untuk mengalahkan orang-orang dan membawa pulang soda gratis."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Hei, kau mau main _racing game_?" Ya, Sasuke mau. Tapi tidak bersama perempuan itu. Dia datang kesana malam itu bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan salah seorang teman sekolahnya. Ia ingin sendirian. Tapi bahkan sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya. "Oh, kau berpikir lama sekali."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. "Hei. Aku kesini bukan untuk bermain bersamamu."

"Tapi aku yang membelikan koinmu." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Jadi wajar saja kalau kau menemaniku sekarang."

"Nanti kuganti uangmu."

"Ah tidak usah. Yang penting sekarang kita duel saja di _racing game_." Mengabaikan semua makian si Uchiha, Sakura tetap menariknya menuju dua slot kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Gadis itu langsung memasukkan lima koin di mesinnya agar dia bisa main lima kali berturut-turut. Sasuke pun mengikuti tindakannya.

Di tengah-tengah permainan, Sakura tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku belum pernah main di sini dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Ternyata cukup menghibur."

"Menghibur karena kau akhirnya mengalahkan seseorang yang kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke sinis setelah lagi-lagi Sakura mengalahkannya.

Sakura tertawa kemudian menawarkan senyuman permintaan maaf. "Bukan, bukan. Menghibur karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang aku kenal bermain bersamaku disini. Tidak ada teman-temanku yang pernah mau main disini. Kau tahu 'kan?"

Ya, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura dan teman-temannya dikenal sebagai dewi gaya di Konoha Gakuen. Habitat mereka adalah pusat perbelanjaan, mal-mal mewah, restoran kelas atas, rumah kecantikan termahal, dan hal-hal feminin lain yang tentunya menguras dompet ayah-ayah mereka.

_Taito HEY_ jelas tidak termasuk dalam tempat-tempat tersebut.

"Kau juga bukan tipe-tipe yang berada di tempat seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa lagi saat mereka mulai memainkan _game _yang kedua. "Mungkin mereka akan kena stroke ringan kalau melihatku disini."

_Game _yang kedua dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, membuat pemuda tersebut mengepalkan tangannya di udara sambil berseru, "YES!"

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke, "jangan sombong dulu. Barusan aku mengalah."

"Dasar jalang. Ayo sekali lagi!"

Keduanya pun memainkan _game _yang ketiga ketika Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya, "jadi mengapa malam ini kau sendirian kesini?"

Sasuke yang konsenterasinya seratus persen tertuju pada layar di hadapannya hanya bergumam, "tidak ada teman-temanku yang bisa kesini malam ini."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau memang mau sendirian kesini?"

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Ya, kau bilang begitu."

_Game _ketiga dimenangkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke memukul setir di depannya dengan kesal. "SHIT!"

Sakura menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, kalau kau menelepon Naruto sekarang dan berkata kalau kau sedang main _racing game _disini bersamaku, aku cukup percaya diri mengatakan kalau dia akan meninggalkan apapun itu yang sedang dilakukannya untuk datang kesini."

"Dasar perempuan sombong."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan _chat _BBM terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

_Sakura-chan kau sibuk malam ini? Mau pergi karaoke bersamaku? :*_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak kau balas?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, "kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," katanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar di hadapannya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol untuk melanjutkan _game _keempat. "Poinnya, Sasuke Uchiha, adalah kau baru saja berbohong padaku. Fakta bahwa Naruto menawariku untuk menemaninya karaoke membuktikan bahwa ia sedang senggang malam ini, dan bukannya tidak ada temanmu yang bisa kesini sekarang. Tapi kau memang sengaja tidak menghubungi mereka."

"Bla-bla-bla. Sok pintar." Respon Sasuke yang ketus tersebut sebenarnya karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura semua benar.

"Malam masih panjang, kawan. Kau bisa bercerita apa saja."

Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yamanaka?" Sakura mencoba memancing.

Namun si Uchiha tak terpancing. Ia malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nama belakang mantan pacarnya. "Kau tahu, aku sampai sekarang sebenarnya masih belum paham mengapa kau berhenti memanggil Ino dengan nama depannya. Apakah masalah kalian sebesar itu?"

"Lihat siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau topik itu adalah topik yang paling relevan sekarang."

_Game _ke-empat mereka dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sasuke mendapat firasat bahwa dia telah menyentuh suatu pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif hingga membuat si gadis berambut pink kehilangan konsenterasinya.

"Ya, Sasuke." Sakura menghela napas dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Masalahnya memang sebesar itu."

"Dan kau tak ingin membicarakannya."

Sakura kembali bersandar dan menghadap layar lagi. "Ya, aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita tak akan membicarakan apapun." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia menarik keluar sebatang sebelum menawarkan pada Sakura. Gadis itu menolak dengan sopan.

Permainan kelima mereka berlangsung dalam diam.

"Yamanaka tak pernah memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak satu kalimatpun."

Sampai akhirnya ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalahkan Sakura, gadis itu pun menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Asalkan kau cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu malam ini," katanya dengan nada muram.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Kau mau pindah tempat?"

* * *

Sasuke memesan _hot chocolate_, sementara Sakura memesan salah satu _signature drink _edisi musim semi yang berwarna pink. Mereka berdua memilih meja paling pojok yang diapit oleh dua sofa empuk berwarna merah.

Sakura memutuskan ia cukup haus dan ingin minum Starbucks saat Sasuke menawarkannya untuk pindah tempat. Dan entah mengapa ia yakin kalau ia tetap terus main dengan kondisi pikiran yang sudah bercabang seperti itu, ia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk menang melawan si Uchiha.

"Sebelum aku bercerita, aku ingin kau terlebih dahulu mengerti bahwa semua ini terjadi di masa lalu. Segala hal yang terjadi, sudah terjadi. Mereka adalah bagian masa lalu dan tak akan lagi mempengaruhi masa depan. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Biasanya kalimat pembuka yang klise tersebut akan mendapat respon yang sarkastik darinya. Namun ia tak ingin membuat Sakura kesal dengan komentar tak pentingnya. Ia terlalu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Ino dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengenal Sakura sama lamanya seperti Sasuke mengenal Ino. Kedua gadis itu sepanjang ingatan Sasuke adalah sahabat karib. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak mereka di Chiba, sebagian besar dengan bermain di lapangan rumput peternakan Mr. Chow. Sampai mereka SMP dan pindah ke Tokyo pun tak ada yang berubah. Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejati. Meskipun Sasuke berada di antara mereka karena cintanya pada Ino, namun dia tak pernah menjadi penghalang persahabatan kedua gadis tersebut.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang ia rasakan..

Semuanya berubah sejak...sejak SMA. Tepatnya sejak Gaara pindah ke Konoha Gakuen. Sejak Gaara memasuki kehidupan mereka.

Dan seperti aba-aba, kalimat tersebutlah yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

"Semuanya berubah pertama kali ketika Gaara memasuki kehidupan kita. Ketika dia pertama kali pindah ke Konoha Gakuen." Sakura menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk _whipped cream _dalam minumannya. "Ah, tidak. Kurasa semuanya mulai lebih awal dari itu. Semuanya berawal sejak kau dan kakakmu pindah ke peternakannya Mr. Chow."

_Ada hubungannya denganku?_ Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat tak percaya.

"Kau adalah murid pindahan di SD kami. Dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan pipi gemuk. Dulu kau lucu sekali." Sakura terkekeh, "lucu, tapi pada saat yang sama kau juga terlihat sangat misterius. Bocah ganteng misterius yang tinggal di peternakan Mr. Chow. Siapa yang tidak penasaran?" Ia mengangkat bahu, "Mendadak kau pun menjadi bintang di sekolah. Semua orang tahu namamu, semua orang ingin menjadi temanmu. Termasuk aku dan Ino. Terutama aku..."

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka saat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Ya." Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, kemudian cepat-cepat menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Dulu aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengajakmu berkenalan. Kau tahu dulu aku sangat pemalu 'kan?"

"Aku..." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sakura langsung menghentikannya dengan meletakkan tangan pemuda tersebut kembali di atas meja.

"Ingat, yang tadi kubilang."

_Semuanya terjadi di masa lalu dan hanya milik masa lalu..._

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. "Tentu saja."

Sakura memejamkan mata, bibirnya tersenyum. "Kau pasti tidak akan pernah lupa kali pertama kalian berkenalan."

Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakannya. Musim semi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia sedang berjalan pulang sekolah, ketika gadis kecil berwajah malaikat itu menunggunya di bawah pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak di depan gedung SD mereka yang kecil. Ketika mengetahui nama si pirang berambut pendek tersebut, entah mengapa saat itu Sasuke tahu bahwa suatu hari ia akan menikahi gadis itu.

"Ino mengajakmu berkenalan, lalu setelah kalian saling mengenal, Ino pun mengenalkan kita. Itulah rencananya." Sakura terkekeh. "Yang tidak direncanakan adalah bagian dimana kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Bagian dimana kau hanya selalu tersenyum ke arah Ino. Bagian dimana senyumanmu ternyata membuat dua jantung berdebar-debar pada saat yang bersamaan." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kita masih sangat kecil Sasuke. Kau, aku, Ino, kita terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa itu cinta." Ia menghela napas. "Waktu kelas enam, fakta bahwa aku masih menyukaimu sepertinya terlupakan sepenuhnya oleh Ino dan setiap saat yang dibicarakan oleh Ino ketika kau tak ada hanyalah kau dan kau seorang."

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Ya Tuhan..." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mendadak suara Sakura memelan. "Sejak saat itu...Sejak saat itu...tidak ada lagi Sakura, Ino, dan Sasuke. Yang ada hanyalah Sasuke dan Ino."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengesap minuman masing-masing.

Kemudian Sasuke berdeham untuk memecah keheningan. "Jadi kau memusuhi Ino karena aku?"

Sakura merengut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja tidak! Jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu...aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Menutup perasaanku. Berbahagia untuk kalian berdua. Lagipula aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Dan apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat orang yang kusayangi sama-sama bahagia? Meskipun bukan aku faktor utama kebahagiaan kalian."

Sasuke selama ini menganggap bahwa sepasang mata paling terindah di muka bumi ini adalah mata biru milik Ino Yamanaka yang warnanya lebih jernih daripada batu safir. Namun saat itu, di salah sudut dengan penerangan remang-remang sebuah kedai kopi di pusat kota, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebelas tahun terakhir Sasuke Uchiha menyadari bahwa warna mata Sakura Haruno adalah hijau. Dengan emosinya yang sedang tercampur aduk, warna mata gadis itu lebih tepat disebut emerald. Sebuah warna hijau yang gelap, misterius, dan sangat indah.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran tersebut. Ia mungkin hanya terbawa suasana.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik selama SMP, karena kalian sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin karena kalian sangat terpaut satu sama lain hingga kalian tak menyadariku..." Dia mencoba tersenyum lebar, meskipun matanya menghianatinya karena mata gadis itu kini terlihat berkilauan karena air mata.

Tak seharusnya Sakura menceritakan ini padanya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam mendengarkan. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia sebenarnya penasaran.

"Waktu SMA...semuanya berubah drastis." Dia berhenti lagi untuk menyesap minumannya. "Gaara Sabaku adalah penyebab utamanya. Oh, Gaara." Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Gaara yang tampan, misterius, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Versi berambut merah dari Sasuke Uchiha." Ia tersenyum kecil pada candaannya sendiri. "Melihat kau dan Ino yang semakin hari semakin bersinar. Kau dengan segala ketenaranmu dan Ino yang melakukan debut-nya sebagai kover majalah remaja. Pasangan idaman Konoha Gakuen. Dielu-elukan disana-sini. Dan seperti manusia normal lainnya...aku pun iri. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Ino, dan aku ingin punya Sasuke-ku sendiri..."

Rasanya Sasuke bisa melihat arah dari cerita ini.

"Kupikir Gaara adalah tipe-tipe lelaki yang cukup berandalan, namun tidak terlalu berandalan supaya bisa kuubah dengan sedikit sentuhan cinta."

Mereka berdua terkekeh, lalu berkata bersamaan.

"Kau salah."

"Aku salah."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Tapi bukan itu alasanku ingin mengencani Gaara."

"Lalu?"

Sakura terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya beberapa kali, seakan-akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang merupakan inti dari ceritanya yang panjang ini. "Aku...ingin membuatmu melihatku."

Sasuke membeku.

"Aku hanya berkencan dengan Gaara supaya kau melihatku. Kupikir jika aku bisa mengencani orang sekelas Gaara, maka kau pun akan bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang membuat Gaara mau berkencan denganku, dan kau pun akan tertarik padaku."

Sebutir air mata bergulir di pipi kanannya.

"Aku sangat bodoh. Aku tahu bahwa Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang menganggap pacaran di masa SMA adalah hal yang serius. Namun ia tak pernah meninggalkanku. Dia selalu ada di sana mendengarkan ocehanku yang tak berujung meskipun ia tak pernah memberikan respon apapun. Aku tahu dia jarang meneleponku, namun dia selalu menjengukku setiap aku sakit. Apa yang ada di antara aku dan Gaara sangat jauh dari romantis. Namun setidaknya Gaara menganggap itu nyata. Tidak sepertiku..."

Saat ia memejamkan matanya, dua butir air mata membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Setelah enam bulan, aku memutuskan aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahu Ino tentang hal itu. Tapi aku takut. Kemudian suatu hari, di salah satu pesta yang aku lupa diselenggarakan oleh siapa, seorang bajingan membuatku mabuk. Saat itu Gaara tidak ada karena dia sedang melakukan suatu urusan yang hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu." Nampaknya Sakura juga tahu kegiatan _ekstrakurikuler _Gaara dan teman-temannya. "Untungnya Ino ada di sana dan membawaku pulang. Kurasa karena semua perasaan bersalah ini bertumpuk-tumpuk, aku terlanjur menceritakan semuanya ke dia. Besoknya Ino tak lagi bicara denganku. Dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya, sampai hari ini." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku akhirnya memberitahu Gaara tentang hal itu. Dia sangat marah. Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Kami pun putus. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu alasannya. Rumor yang beredar tak ada satupun yang benar. Karena itu kupikir Gaara dan Ino pasti tak memberitahu siapapun."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke lagi, "Bahkan kau."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu melihat ke langit-langit sebelum membenamkan wajahnya kembali di kedua telapak tangannya. "Bahkan aku..."

Jika Sasuke Uchiha percaya pada Tuhan, maka dia mungkin berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana Tuhan ingin mengujinya.

Padahal hari itu bermula seperti biasa. Ia bangun, pergi ke sekolah, tidur di kelas, main sepakbola di jam istirahat, mengganggu Ino, bahkan seharusnya hari itu adalah hari yang harus dirayakan karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum dimulainya dua minggu liburan paskah! Dari minggu sebelumnya ia bahkan sudah mengajak Gaara dan yang lainnya untuk menghabiskan Jumat itu di rumah peternakannya di Chiba. Segalanya mulai berubah menjadi tidak normal ketika sore itu ia menerima telepon dari kakaknya yang mengatakan mereka akan makan malam di rumah. Sasuke dan Itachi jarang sekali makan malam bersama kecuali pada hari-hari libur nasional, tahun baru, natal, dan _hari-hari tertentu_. Hari-hari tertentu yang dimaksud adalah hari dimana Itachi tiba-tiba mendapat ilham dari sesuatu di atas sana dan merasa perlu untuk bertemu adiknya dan memberinya nasihat.

Makan malam hari itu adalah salah satu dari _hari-hari tertentu_ tersebut.

Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa Itachi bawa sebagai topik makan malam mereka hari itu, si sulung Uchiha malah memilih untuk membahas masa lalu mereka yang sudah Sasuke tinggalkan di Hokkaido dan hanya di Hokkaido saja. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk menolak membicarakan masa lalu yang _itu_ di tempat manapun di dunia, bahkan di tempat tidurnya jika dia sedang sekarat sekalipun.

Namun seiring makan malam tersebut berlangsung, memori dua belas tahun silam kembali merayapinya seperti seekor binatang melata yang menjijikkan.

"_Nii-san."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Mengapa Neji dan Hinata membenciku?"_

"_Mereka tidak membencimu, Sasuke." _

"_Semalam Neji bilang padaku kalau Hinata membenciku dan ia tidak mau melihatku di peternakan lagi... Tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku harus bertanya pada Hinata langsung."_

"_Kita tidak akan bertemu Hinata lagi, Sasuke."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena Hinata sudah melupakan kita."_

Untuk dirinya yang masih sangat kecil saat itu, kalimat tersebut cukup untuk membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa para Hyuuga memang membencinya. Terutama Neji dan Hinata. _Neji dan Hinata membenciku_. Hal tersebut tertanam di dalam memorinya dan seiring waktu berjalan tumbuh sebagai pohon kebencian yang bahkan lebih kokoh dibandingkan pohon _general sherman _sekalipun.

Ya. Dia membenci Neji dan Hinata Hyuuga. Ia sangat membenci mereka hingga ke sumsum tulangnya.

Selama dua belas tahun Itachi sama sekali tak pernah memberitahunya alasan mengapa Hinata bisa melupakannya. Lelaki itu membiarkan mata Sasuke tertutup atas fakta kotor akan drama menjijikkan yang telah dimainkan oleh Neji Hyuuga.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke, matanya menatap steak salmon yang tak tersentuh di hadapannya.

Itachi mengangkat gelas anggurnya. "Aku...ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa kita bisa menempati posisi puncak yang diagung-agungkannya, dan sekarang setelah kita..."

"Dengan membiarkanku membenci Hinata Hyuuga?"

Mulut Itachi terbuka sedikit. Alisnya terangkat. "Mengapa kau membenci Hinata?"

Sasuke mendadak berdiri kemudian membuang serbetnya ke atas steak salmon yang bahkan pisau dan garpunya bahkan tak ia sentuh. Tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun ia meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian..

Ia datang ke arcade untuk melupakan apapun yang telah dikatakan kakaknya padanya hari itu. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan fakta itu yang ingin ia lupakan, melainkan perasaan bersalah yang datang bersamaan dengan fakta tersebut.

Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

Hinata Hyuuga yang amnesia. Neji Hyuuga yang memfitnah kakaknya. Hiashi Hyuuga yang mengusir mereka dari tanahnya.

Jika Hinata benar-benar amnesia, artinya dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Sasuke dan Itachi serta apa yang ada di antara mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yang menjelaskan sikap tidak peduli gadis itu padanya selama ini.

Lalu mengapa Sasuke membenci Hinata?

Bukan Sasuke yang waktu itu nyaris tenggelam terbawa arus dan cukup beruntung karena tersangkut pada sebonggol kayu. Bukan Sasuke yang kepalanya waktu itu terbentur hingga ingatannya terhapus. Semua itu terjadi pada Hinata.

_Mengapa kau membenci Hinata?_

Dan sekarang...

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri meja tempat gula, tisu, dan sedotan, kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar sebelum kembali ke mejanya untuk memberikannya pada Sakura yang kini sibuk terisak-isak.

Bukannya melupakan masalahnya, ia malah dihadapkan dengan pengakuan lain dari Sakura yang ternyata selama bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan padanya.

Sasuke memang bukanlah pria yang paling peka, namun dia bukan pria yang tolol juga. Dia menyadari pandangan Sakura yang selalu menatapnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Serta semua cokelat valentine itu. Dan semua catatan yang gadis itu bawakan untuknya kalau dia tidak masuk kelas. Sasuke menyadarinya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura seserius _itu_.

Tetapi bukan itu hal tersebut yang digarisbawahi oleh Sasuke.

Dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini Gaara memang tak pernah memberitahunya alasan mengapa ia berpisah dengan Sakura. Karena mereka selalu bersama-sama, melakukan hal bodoh bersama-sama, ia selalu melihat Gaara sebagai orang yang bahagia-bahagia saja. Ia menganggap bahwa apapun yang terjadi di antara Gaara dan Sakura pastilah bukan sesuatu yang besar—paling sesuatu seperti Sakura akhirnya menyadari bahwa Gaara terlalu brengsek untuknya dan minta putus.

Sasuke, Ino, Gaara, dan Sakura adalah sekelompok orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran sosial yang sama. Setelah Sakura memberitahunya semua ini, barulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa baik Ino ataupun Gaara memang selalu menghindar setiap kali ada pembicaraan yang bersinggungan dengan Sakura. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya untuk bertanya mengapa Sakura tak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Ino ataupun Gaara?

Jika yang dikatakan Sakura adalah benar, maka kemungkinan besar Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya hingga ia menghindari Sakura sama sekali. Sasuke merasa kasihan pada si gadis berambut pink, padahal tidak semua dari kekacauan ini adalah salahnya.

Sementara itu jika Gaara memang tahu kenyataan sebenarnya tentang Sakura...maka salah satu alasan mengapa Gaara tak pernah lagi menjalani hubungan serius sejak Sakura adalah...

...karena dia patah hati?

Hal tersebut memang sangat sulit dipercaya mengingat Gaara dan patah hati tidak seharusnya berada di kalimat yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar?

Pikiran Sasuke pun melayang pada taruhan yang dibuatnya dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia memang merancang taruhan itu dengan asumsi bahwa Gaara adalah Gaara yang dikenalnya, dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah pecundang gagap yang ia tahu selama ini. Gaara tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Hal bodoh itu cuman mungkin terjadi pada Hinata.

Tapi bagaimana kalau skenario terburuk terjadi?

Dengan semua tingkah laku Gaara yang aneh di sekitar si Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke bisa berkata bahwa ada kemungkinan hal itu terjadi.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke baru saja menjerumuskan sahabatnya kembali ke dalam lubang yang sama?

Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"S-sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya. Ya. Aku...hanya sedikit terkejut." Sasuke berdeham. "Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, Sakura." Sasuke berdiri, Sakura juga berdiri.

Dengan canggung Sasuke memeluk Sakura, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di dahi gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Ino. Kau yang paling kenal dia. Kau harus bicara lagi dengannya. Ino pasti bingung dia harus melakukan apa. Dan karena kau juga tak bicara padanya, dia juga tak bicara padamu." Sasuke menawarkannya senyum kecil.

Perempuan itu membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Kau bawa mobil?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus. Tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal 'kan? Aku ada urusan sedikit."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak bermaksud terlalu ingin tahu, tapi kuharap ini tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang baru saja kuceritakan."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tenang saja." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin menghajar seseorang."

* * *

Gaara tidak datang.

Kalimat yang sama bergaung di dalam pikiran si gadis Hyuuga sepanjang malam tersebut. Bahkan saat ia sedang mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur, dan sekarang saat ia sudah berbaring di ranjangnya yang terlalu luas, berputar ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah.

Kenapa dia tidak datang?

Hinata Hyuuga melirik jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan menyadari saat itu sudah hampir pukul setengah tiga. Ia bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponsel di meja kemudian menyalakannya. Sama seperti lima belas menit sebelumnya, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda SMS ataupun BBM di layar. Ia pun menghela napas kemudian berbalik sekali lagi. Dahinya mengkerut karena merasa bantalnya yang cepat terasa panas. Ia akhirnya bangkit duduk dan melempar bantal tersebut ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan mengambil bantal lain untuk mengalas kepalanya.

Sore itu setelah pulang dari pasar, Hinata sangat senang menemukan pelayannya telah menata meja makan mereka dengan sangat indah dan _dessert _sudah tersedia di dalam lemari pendingin. Hanya tinggal memasak makanan pembuka dan makanan utama yang menunya memang menunggu perintah dari si Nona Hyuuga.

Hinata pun sudah memberitahu Neji bahwa hari itu ia akan mengundang beberapa orang dari keluarga Sabaku untuk makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pertolongan mereka padanya tempo hari. Neji yang sudah mengetahui keseluruhan cerita yang terjadi pada malam Senin yang naas itu tidak mendebat keinginan Hinata dan bersedia untuk menjadi tuan rumah yang baik untuk hari itu.

Untuk makan malam yang spesial hari itu Hinata memutuskan membuat sphagetti salmon dengan saus marinara. Sebagai makanan pembuka, Hinata membuat gratin marshamallow serta labu yang resepnya ia pelajari dari TV baru-baru ini. Setelah selesai memasak dan memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan, gadis itu naik ke atas untuk mandi dan berdandan.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, tamu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu memencet bel rumahnya. Hinata sendiri yang membuka pintu dan menyambut Temari Sabaku, si wanita pirang yang sangat baik hati, Kankurou Sabaku yang beberapa hari lalu pernah memergoki Hinata membuka pakaian Gaara di _game room _rumah mereka, serta tunangannya Kaede Mitsubishi.

Si bungsu Gaara Sabaku tidak berada di antara mereka.

Hinata menanyakan ketidakhadiran si rambut merah pada Temari. Wanita itu mengaku bahwa sore itu Gaara memberitahunya supaya jangan menunggunya karena ia akan datang sendiri ke Rumah Keluarga Hyuuga setelah urusannya selesai. Namun sampai sebelum mereka berangkat tadi, Temari sudah mencoba menelepon adik bungsunya ribuan kali, dan ponsel pemuda itu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

Akibatnya, sepanjang makan malam Hinata terus menoleh ke arah pintu setiap lima menit sekali atau mengecek ponsel yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya dengan harap-harap cemas menanti kabar dari Gaara.

Meskipun demikian, Hinata yakin ia berhasil menyembunyikan semua gerak-gerik mencurigakannya karena Neji tampak sangat menikmati makan malam mereka hari itu tanpa melemparkan satu atau dua pandangan khawatir ke arahnya. Sepupunya itu memiliki semacam sensor yang bisa mendeteksi suasana hatinya. Dan karena sensor tersebut tak memberitahunya apa-apa, Hinata bisa merasa sedikit lega. Kalau tidak laki-laki itu pasti sudah akan mencecarnya dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan sesudah makan malam tadi.

Makan malamnya berlangsung sempurna. Para Sabaku memuji masakannya dan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya para Hyuuga karena bisa menikmati masakan yang lezat seperti itu setiap hari. Baik Temari maupun Kankurou sama sekali tak bisa memasak, sementara Kaede hanya bisa memasak sedikit-sedikit. Obrolan para wanita itu pun berlanjut dengan membuat Hinata berjanji agar mengajari mereka memasak.

Topik pembicaraan mereka malam itu beragam, mulai dari apa yang Hinata dan Neji pelajari di sekolah, bagaimana pekerjaan Temari, sampai rencana pernikahan Kankurou dan Kaede yang akan berlangsung di musim panas nanti. Makan malam tersebut pun membuat para Hyuuga masuk dalam daftar tamu pernikahan mereka yang panjang.

Nama Gaara sesekali disebutkan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Hinata sangat bersyukur Temari atau Kankurou sama sekali tidak menyebut-nyebut tentang apa yang mereka ketahui telah terjadi antara adik mereka dengan Hinata. Kalau sampai terjadi, makan malam itu mungkin akan berakhir lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Sampai makan malam tersebut berakhir, si bungsu Sabaku sama sekali tak menampakkan diri. Bahkan setelah Neji mengajak mereka menikmati secangkir kopi di ruang santai dan ketika Neji dan Hinata mengantar mereka ke mobil mereka.

Sebelum pulang, Temari mengajaknya bertukar nomor ponsel. Alasannya adalah sebagai salah satu bentuk kontrolnya atas Gaara. Dengan memiliki kontak semua orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan adiknya, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan anak tersebut. Hinata tidak menolak, dan malah senang karena buku telepon ponselnya kini makin banyak diisi nama-nama yang nama belakangnya tidak Hyuuga.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan pada tamu mereka, Hinata langsung minta izin pada Neji agar boleh langsung naik ke atas untuk istirahat tanpa harus mendengar kesan-kesan Neji tentang keluarga Sabaku. Sepupunya itu pasti punya segudang opini tentang para Sabaku dan ingin membandingkannya dengan rumor-rumor yang ada. Hinata sama sekali tidak punya energi untuk meladeni Neji untuk hal tersebut.

Sebelum tidur Hinata mengecek ponselnya siapa tahu Gaara mencoba menghubunginya atau mengiriminya pesan yang berkata dia akan datang terlambat atau tidak datang sama sekali. Namun layar ponselnya tetap sekosong biasanya.

Bahkan hingga hampir pukul tiga saat itu sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara mencoba menghubunginya.

Akhirnya malam itu Hinata pun menyelimuti dirinya sambil merajuk.

Gaara lagi-lagi melanggar janjinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Hinata sangat terkejut ketika menemukan Itachi Uchiha di pintu depannya. Ia butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

Tidak salah lagi, lelaki itu memang kakaknya Sasuke yang kemarin sore berbagi taksi dengannya.

Orang tersebut jelas berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang yang mungkin akan membunyikan bel rumahnya pada Sabtu pagi. Bahkan separuh diri Hinata sebelum membuka pintu tadi diam-diam berharap bahwa yang memencet bel adalah Gaara.

"Aku tahu kedatanganku sangat mendadak."

Sebagai ganti kemeja sederhana kemarin sore, lelaki tersebut muncul dalam balutan tuksedo hitam berpotongan mahal, dan membuat wajah si gadis memerah saat menyadari saat itu ia hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. Bahkan tak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Y-ya. Anda bisa melihat pakaian saya." Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak masalah." Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi..." Itachi lalu berdeham, membuat Hinata ingat bahwa ia tidak mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Oh, m-maaf..." Hinata melangkah ke samping, "silahkan masuk..."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata lalu memandu Itachi ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkannya duduk di salah satu sofa yang besar dan empuk. "Umm, s-saya akan memberitahu pelayan untuk menyiapkan minum," ia mengangkat telunjuknya, "dan berpakaian."

"Oh, tidak, tidak perlu." Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah Hinata pergi. "Aku tidak bermaksud lama."

Tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud lama. Hinata akan sangat syok jika ada suatu pesta formal yang akan berlangsung di rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Uh, baiklah." Si gadis Hyuuga tertawa canggung lalu duduk di sofa di seberang tamunya.

"Apakah keluargamu ada?"

"Ayah sedang di luar kota. Y-Yang ada hanya Neji, kakak sepupu saya. Tapi tadi pagi dia pergi untuk nonton latihan di salah satu dojo yang katanya punya aliran bela diri Cina atau sesuatu."

Itachi mengangguk-angguk.

"Umm, a-apa sebenarnya yang anda lakukan disini, Uchiha-san?" Akhirnya Hinata menyuarakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi jelas-jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak bertanya-tanya jika ada seorang pria yang hampir tak kau kenal tiba-tiba mucul di teras depan rumahmu dengan tuksedo?

"Oh ya," dia berdeham, "aku ingin mengajakmu menghadiri acara pernikahan temanku."

Itachi harus mengulang kalimatnya dua kali sebelum Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu. Pada kalimatnya yang pertama Hinata pikir lelaki itu bicara bahasa asing.

"P-Pernikahan?"

"Ya, pernikahan. Salah seorang teman baikku menikah dan resepsinya akan berlangsung pukul enam nanti. Aku seharusnya hadir bersama adikku. Tapi sesuatu terjadi semalam dan sekarang ia menghindariku." Itachi mengangkat bahu seakan-akan hal tersebut cukup sering terjadi dan bukan suatu masalah besar.

_Dan apa hubungannya denganku? _Adalah kalimat yang seharusnya dikatakan Hinata. Namun sebagai gadis baik-baik, tentu saja dia tidak berkata seperti itu. "Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan," katanya diikuti dengan senyum lebar.

Itachi _hampir _terlihat lega ketika mendengar komentar Hinata, "Aku yakin kau akan berpikir begitu. Makanya aku datang kemari."

Hinata menelan ludah.

Mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin. Itu pun secara tidak sengaja. Dan satu-satunya aktivitas sosial yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama setelah itu hanya berbagi taksi. Itu saja. Resepsi pernikahanadalah sesuatu yang seharusnya kau lakukan bersama pasangan, keluarga, sahabat atau minimal teman yang kau kenal. Bukan gadis asing yang kau kenal di pasar.

"T-t-tapi...kenapa saya? Kenapa tidak ajak Ino saja? A-anda kenal Ino 'kan?"

"_Well, _aku sudah menelepon Ino tapi dia sedang ada acara bakti sosial bersama keluarga besarnya hari ini." Itachi lalu tampak ragu selama sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "dan karena suatu hal kupikir kau akan lebih bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang di pesta nanti..."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. "Mengapa?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti." Dia tersenyum misterius, "jadi apakah kau bersedia menolongku?"

Hinata bukanlah orang yang impulsif. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang melakukan segala sesuatu dengan penuh pertimbangan. Apapun tindakan yang ia lakukan ia minimal memikirkannya dua kali sebelum melakukannya.

Kemudian datang kakak-nya Sasuke dengan tawarannya untuk mengadiri resepsi pernikahan. Tentu saja menghadiri resepsi pernikahan bersama seorang Uchiha adalah suatu ide yang gila. Tapi Hinata tiba-tiba teringat lagi kejadian semalam.

Dia telah mengundang keluarga Sabaku ke rumahnya untuk makan malam, merencanakan makan malam tersebut selama seminggu, memikirkan setiap menu yang akan disajikan dengan seksama, melakukan riset dengan setiap buku panduan memasak yang dimilikinya, memikirkan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk acara malam itu, membeli dua gaun cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sesuatu terjadi pada gaun yang seharusnya ia kenakan, dan tidak lupa ia juga membeli sandal bertumit baru yang sesuai dengan gaunnya serta menata rambutnya di salon.

Semua itu ia lakukan demi seorang lelaki berambut merah yang bahkan tak meneleponnya sekali pun untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia tak akan datang.

Mungkin ia akan terlihat gila karena memutuskan melakukan ini tanpa memikirkannya lebih dulu. Namun Hinata merasa saat ini ia sangat membutuhkannya. Ia sangat membutuhkan hal-hal yang gila. Hal apapun yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Gaara Sabaku sebelum ia jadi gila.

Oleh karena itu, saat melihat Itachi Uchiha dengan senyumannya yang lembut, Hinata menemukan dirinya mengatakan salah satu hal yang akan membuat hari tersebut tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"S-saya akan bersiap-siap."

* * *

Karena sangat kesal dengan Gaara di malam sebelumnya, Hinata memutuskan bahwa hari itu ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang positif untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tentang si pria tampan berambut merah. Oleh karena itulah ia sudah berencana bahwa hari itu ia akan bermain biola sampai siang, kemudian memanjakan perutnya dengan makan siang yang banyak, lalu bermain biola lagi sampai malam, dan terakhir memanjakan perutnya dengan makan malam yang banyak sebelum ia pergi tidur.

Rencana yang sangat bagus.

Hanya saja ia tak menyangka sore itu Itachi Uchiha akan mengetuk pintunya dan sekarang ia kembali berada di taksi bersama pria tersebut.

Tanpa Hinata tanya, Itachi sendiri langsung menjelaskan mengapa ia sering naik taksi. Alasannya sederhana. Tak seperti multijutawan lainnya, Uchiha Itachi ternyata adalah orang yang sangat rendah hati. Ia hanya punya dua mobil. Satu miliknya yang sebagian besar ia gunakan di peternakan, dan pada saat itu memang sedang berada di peternakan. Dan yang satu lagi lamborghini Sasuke yang mentereng. Ya, Hinata tahu lamborghini yang mana.

"Aku tidak suka pandangan orang-orang ke arahku. Pandangan tersebut beragam, ada yang kagum, ada yang iri, ada yang tertarik. Aku benci harus mengartikan semua pandangan orang-orang ke arahku. Aku tahu bahwa lebih mudah jika aku mengabaikannya saja. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini." begitulah katanya.

Filosofi keluarga Hyuuga tentang mobil sangat berbeda jauh dengan pria tersebut. Mobil? Ya, tentu saja mereka punya banyak. Sangat banyak.

Ketika Itachi sedang bercerita tentang peternakannya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, pandangan Hinata jatuh pada layar ponsel yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah bersikap sangat bodoh dan terlihat seperti remaja yang terobsesi pada ponsel. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berharap bahwa Gaara setidaknya menghubunginya. Mungkin dengan BBM atau SMS. Hinata tidak mengharapkan satu paragraf permintaan maaf. Hanya sebaris kalimat _aku minta maaf _juga tidak apa-apa. _Heck_, bahkan satu kalimat _maaf _pun akan membuat gadis itu gembira. Hinata membutuhkan apa saja, tanda sekecil apapun, yang membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu masih ingat padanya, masih ingat pada janji makan malam yang diucapkannya di koridor sekolah hari Selasa lalu.

Hinata membutuhkannya supaya dia tahu bahwa apa yang ada di antara dia dan Gaara saat itu bukanlah suatu figmen imajinasinya saja. Bahwa pandangan dan senyuman hangat yang tertuju ke arahnya itu adalah nyata.

Itachi tiba-tiba berdeham dan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Apa kau sedang menunggu telepon dari seseorang?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata secepat kilat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan."T-t-tidak."

"Kau sudah menatap ponselmu lima belas kali sejak kita meninggalkan rumahmu tadi."

Benarkah? Hinata bahkan tak sadar ia sudah melakukannya sebanyak itu.

"Teman laki-laki?" Itachi mulai bertanya lagi, nampaknya tak puas dengan sikap penuh rahasia si gadis Hyuuga.

Lama Hinata hanya diam mematung sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk lalu menunduk.

"Dari sekolah?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata memberi pria di sebelahnya pandangan horor yang seakan-akan berkata, _kau bercanda 'kan_? Dan membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan teman laki-lakimu ini?"

Itachi Uchiha adalah orang terakhir yang ia pikir akan menghabiskan akhir minggu bersamanya, dan tentu saja pria itu juga adalah orang terakhir yang akan menjadi tempat curahan hati Hinata soal Gaara. Namun ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dari pria ini yang seaneh kedengarannya membuat si gadis Hyuuga merasa ia bisa mempercayainya. Dia tahu bahwa ada suatu aturan bahwa seorang gadis SMA tidak bisa begitu saja naik ke taksi bersama orang yang hampir tak dikenalnya untuk menghadiri suatu resepsi pernikahan yang sampai detik ini bisa saja adalah suatu rumah bordil tempat lelaki ini akan menjualnya.

Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang. Ia telah melanggar semua aturan yang ada. Dan anehnya ia sama sekali tak merasa salah telah melakukan itu. Saat itulah ia pun sadar.

Bagaimana kalau Itachi Uchiha bukan termasuk dalam aturan yang selalu dikatakan Neji padanya? Bagaimana kalau Itachi Uchiha memang seorang pria baik hati yang tak punya teman untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya?

Sebab entah mengapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Hinata merasa ia sudah mengenal pria ini.

Jauh jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di pasar sore kemarin.

Selain itu, Hinata mendapat firasat bahwa Itachi ingin memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara. Karena sejak mereka meninggalkan rumahnya tadi, Itachi lebih banyak bicara sendiri sementara Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

Akhirnya Hinata pun menceritakan peristiwa malam sebelumnya pada Itachi. Sepanjang bercerita ia sama sekali tak menyebut nama Gaara, melainkan hanya menggunakan sebutan _dia _atau _ia _atau _orang itu_.

"Jadi dia sudah berjanji padamu untuk datang, namun dia tiba-tiba tak datang tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali?"

"_Well_, secara teknis Selasa kemarin dia bilang bahwa dia tak bisa datang. Lalu aku membujuknya, dan dia bilang dia akan mengusahakannya. Tapi meskipun dia memang tak jadi datang, setidaknya dia harus memberitahuku 'kan?"

Itachi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya?"

"Terakhir kali hal ini terjadi aku meneleponnya dan yang angkat teleponnya seorang perempuan."

Itachi nampak tertarik sekarang. "Benarkah?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, dan ia melihat ke luar jendela, menghindari pandangan menyelidik pria di sampingnya. "D-dia punya banyak teman."

"Bukankah lebih baik mengetahui bahwa ia aman dan sedang bersama teman-temannya dibandingkan duduk dan menanti teleponnya sambil tak berhenti memikirkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi padanya?"

Hinata harus mengakui bahwa Itachi benar di situ. Tapi...

Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya, Itachi lalu melanjutkan, "tapi kau terkendala dengan suatu aturan bahwa lelaki seharusnya menelepon duluan. Apalagi disini kau merasa berada di pihak yang dirugikan dan kau berhak atas permintaan maaf."

"BENAR!" Segera setelah gadis itu sadar kalau suaranya terlalu kencang, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "M-maaf. M-maksudku benar."

Itachi menghela napas, namun kemudian terkekeh. "Hinata," panggilnya, membuat gadis itu menoleh, "terkadang kita harus bisa melepaskan ego kita masing-masing." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku pernah menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, dan semuanya tidak berakhir dengan baik. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Karena di antara kami tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Aku selalu menganggap diriku benar. Mereka juga. Dan terkadang masalah yang sebenarnya kecil terasa begitu besar karena kau terus-terusan memikirkannya. Cobalah berhenti sejenak dan memikirkan hal-hal yang positif dari orang lain. Aku bertaruh kalau pemuda ini pasti memiliki lebih banyak sisi baik kalau kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Itachi mengedipkan sebelah mata pada kalimat terakhir.

Dan Hinata melakukan seperti yang disarankan. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memikirkan kebaikan Gaara.

Itu tidak sulit. Pada dasarnya Gaara sangat baik dan tak pernah benar-benar menyakiti atau menjahatinya. Ia teringat pada pagi dimana lelaki itu mengirimkannya sebuah buket bunga yang sangat indah setelah ia meneriaki lelaki itu di kolam renangnya, lalu menolongnya di pesta Elise Northway, hingga ke malam dimana Gaara menceritakan masa kecilnya sambil menunjukkan album ibunya.

Hinata memejamkan mata.

Selama dua minggu ini lelaki itu sudah membuktikan padanya bahwa di balik tampilan luarnya yang berandalan, Gaara sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang sangat lembut. Tidak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk tidak mempercayai lelaki itu.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Hinata merasa dadanya lebih lega karena perasaan mengganggu yang sejak semalam menggerogoti dadanya kini telah hilang.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-san." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada pria itu. "Tapi aku tetap tak akan meneleponnya duluan." Hinata menghentikan lelaki itu yang mencoba menyelanya. "Aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan, dan ketika dia siap nanti dia pasti akan memberitahuku. Dia selalu begitu."

Ya, Gaara memang selalu seperti itu.

"Senang melihat kau bisa tersenyum lagi," kata Itachi, membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Lelaki itu benar. Sejak semalam hingga sekarang, baru tadi ia benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus. Kemudian seakan-akan baru teringat bahwa saat itu mereka berada di taksi, Hinata pun tiba-tiba bertanya. "Umh...jadi kita akan kemana?"

Itachi tadi hanya menyebutkan nama jalan dan blok pada si supir taksi. Namun dia tak pernah menyebutkan mereka akan kemana.

"Oh, kita akan ke The Ritz."

"T-the Ritz?"

Secara otomatis pikiran Hinata pun melayang kembali pada makan malam seminggu lalu bersama keluarga Uzumaki yang berakhir dengan Gaara nyaris mencekiknya di depan elevator dan dirinya yang menangis sambil bercerita tentang apa yang pernah dilakukan si Iblis Uchiha terhadap mobilnya.

_Bagaimana kalau ada Gaara disana_? Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di kepalanya.

Tapi kemungkinan ia bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu disana adalah satu mendekati nol persen. Ini adalah pesta pernikahan temannya Itachi Uchiha. Lagipula Gaara bukan tipe orang yang akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan di akhir minggu seperti ini, 'kan?

* * *

Dengan lalu lintas kota Tokyo yang padat di akhir pekan, taksi mereka akhirnya berhasil mencapai The Ritz. Itachi menawarkan lengannya saat keduanya berjalan memasuki lobi. Demi sopan santun Hinata pun memegang lengan tersebut dan membiarkan si pria yang lebih tua membimbingnya menuju _ballroom _tempat resepsi diselenggarakan.

Ketika mereka menuju lantai atas dengan menggunakan lift, saat itulah Hinata baru sadar. Siapapun yang mengadakan pesta pernikahan di The Ritz, pastilah orang yang sangat kaya, terkenal, atau anak dari salah satu orang-orang tersebut. Orang-orang yang datang ke pesta tersebut pun pastinya orang-orang yang juga sama kaya atau terkenalnya. Dan keluarga Hyuuga sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang merupakan keduanya pastinya akan dikenali oleh salah satu orang-orang tersebut.

Lalu apa yang terjadi jika Hyuuga tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam pesta tersebut dalam gandengan seorang Uchiha Itachi?

_Demi Tuhan, apa yang sedang kulakukan disini?_

Reaksi panik Hinata benar-benar datang sangat terlambat. Baru saja ia hendak menyuarakan kekhawatirannya pada pria di sampingnya, tepat saat itu lift berdenting tanda mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Ketika pintu lift perlahan-lahan bergeser terbuka, Hinata sungguh tidak siap untuk menghadapi orang yang menunggu di balik pintu tersebut.

Saat-saat itu terasa seperti _slow motion_.

Gaara Sabaku berdiri di sana. Ia belum melihat orang yang berada di lift karena ia sedang menunduk melihat ponselnya.

Ketika pintu lift sepenuhnya terbuka, Hinata terkesiap, dan Gaara pun mendongak.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Gaara?"

"Hinata?"

Mereka berkata bersamaan.

Secara otomatis Hinata langsung menjauhkan diri dari Itachi seolah-olah pria itu mengidap suatu virus ganas dan bergegas keluar dari lift. Itachi yang masih belum memahami situasi di hadapannya nampak bingung dengan sikap aneh Hinata yang mendadak. Kemudian seperti Hinata, ia juga terkejut saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu lift.

"Gaara! Kau datang juga?"

_Oh, tentu saja mereka saling kenal!_ Seru Hinata dalam hati.

Gaara yang masih terpana melihat peristiwa di hadapannya bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pintu lift telah tertutup dan lift yang ditunggunya sejak tadi kini sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju ke bawah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karena pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari Itachi ke Hinata, pertanyaannya tersebut dapat diartikan banyak hal.

"Aku juga salah satu undangan pesta ini," jawab Itachi.

Gaara memaksa keluar tawa, kemudian mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu saja," kemudian sebelum terjadi lebih banyak kecanggungan, Gaara seketika mencengkeram lengan Hinata, "permisi sebentar Itachi," katanya lalu menarik gadis itu menjauh ke tempat yang lebih sepi dekat pintu menuju tangga darurat..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si rambut merah mendesiskan setiap kata dalam pertanyaannya.

"A-apa yang kau sendiri lakukan disini?" Hinata mendesis balik.

"Aku bertanya duluan. Kau? Bersama Itachi? Kalau kau belum tahu, itu _kakaknya _Sasuke!" Dia menekankan suaranya pada kata _kakak_. "Apa yang kau lakukan sama kakaknya Sasuke? Kau mencoba memanipulasi Sasuke melalui kakaknya?" Ia mendengus, "Tak kusangka kau ternyata licik juga."

"Aku tidak licik!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Gaara. "Dan aku tidak mencoba memanipulasi Sasuke melalui kakaknya. Ceritanya panjang."

Mata Gaara menyipit. "Kau mengencani Itachi?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau bukan wanita simpanannya 'kan?"

"Dia bahkan belum menikah, mana mungkin dia punya wanita simpanan!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Lagipula gadis di bawah umur memang harus dirahasiakan dari publik."

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku gadis di bawah umur?" balas Hinata dengan penuh sarkastis. "Setelah hal...hal...hal-hal _i-i-itu_," wajah Hinata memerah saat berusaha merujuk pada apa yang beberapa malam lalu Gaara lakukan padanya, "baru sekarang kau sadar kalau aku gadis di bawah umur?"

Gaara melepas lengan Hinata. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika teringat pada malam yang dimaksud, "Ya, secara teknis kau memang gadis di bawah umur..." Tapi sejurus kemudian, senyumannya menghilang dan tangannya kembali mencengkeram lengan gadis itu. "Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Itachi? Dan jangan coba-coba bilang kalau kau diundang ke pesta ini. Walaupun kau diundang, bukan berarti kau harus pergi bersamanya, 'kan?"

Sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, mendadak Itachi muncul dan mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Semuanya baik-baik saja disini?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja jawaban langsung meluncur dari mulut Hinata, "y-y-ya. Semuanya baik-baik saja,"

"Kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Kami satu sekolah," Gaara menjawab seakan-akan itu adalah hal paling jelas di muka bumi ini.

"Ah, benar juga." Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Pandangannya lalu berpindah-pindah antara Hinata dan Gaara. Yang satu baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada dongkol, sementara yang lain wajahnya menunduk dan memerah.

Seketika ia pun langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia tak bisa menahan cengiran di wajahnya, namun memutuskan untuk tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara. Karena kau tadi sedang menunggu lift aku berasumsi bahwa kau ingin turun ke bawah?"

Gaara, karena dia Gaara, langsung mendapat kesan bahwa Itachi ingin mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Oh, ia tak akan membiarkannya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku ingin merokok. Tapi sudah tidak lagi."

"Kau kesini bersama keluargamu?"

Gaara mendadak merasa jengkel dengan semua basa-basi lelaki itu meskipun ia tahu bahwa Itachi hanya mencoba beramah-tamah. "Sama Temari, Kankurou, dan Kaede. Ya, Kaede sudah terhitung sebagai keluarga."

Jawaban Gaara justru malah memancing pertanyaan lain. "Tidak ada Inuzuka-san?"

"Sudah putus. Kau tidak lihat di TV?"

Hinata terkesiap, sementara Itachi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sebagai seorang selebritis, tidak heran apabila kehidupan pribadi Temari Sabaku selalu diekspos oleh acara-acara infotainment. Kenyataan tentang hubungan antara Temari Sabaku dengan Kiba Inuzuka, salah seorang atlit sepak bola tim nasional, sudah menjadi sajian sehari-hari oleh para serigala media tersebut. Oleh karena itu ketika hubungan keduanya berakhir, hal tersebut mendadak menjadi salah satu berita terhangat yang tak henti-hentinya disiarkan oleh tiap acara infotainment di stasiun-stasiun TV nasional.

Karena Hinata Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini perhatiannya tersita oleh kehidupan sekolahnya yang terasa seperti _roller coaster_, akibatnya dia jadi jarang nonton TV. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah ketinggalan gosip-gosip artis yang paling baru.

"Berita yang sangat menarik." Itachi mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya kita menyapa pasangan yang sedang berbahagia?" Ia kembali menawarkan lengannya kepada Hinata.

Gadis itu meraih lengan Itachi dengan ragu-ragu.

Sebelum pergi, Itachi mengangguk pada Gaara dan berkata. "Sampai jumpa di dalam."

Si pemuda berambut merah hanya mengangguk kembali tanpa berkata apapun.

Ketika mereka melewati pintu _ballroom_, Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Gaara dan menemukan bahwa lelaki itu ternyata sedang memandanginya juga. Dengan wajah merengut ia merokok sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Saat itulah Hinata teringat, bukankah tadi Gaara bilang ia ingin turun ke bawah untuk merokok? Lalu jika ia bisa merokok disini, untuk apa dia mau turun ke bawah?

* * *

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa pasangan yang sedang berbahagia malam itu adalah Pein dan Konan. Memang dia sama sekali tak mengenal si mempelai pria. Namun mempelai wanitanya adalah orang yang setiap Senin bertemu dengannya di sekolah, yaitu guru musiknya—Miss Konan. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum lebar saat Hinata menyampaikan ucapan selamatnya. Miss Konan mengaku bahwa ia memang mengundang beberapa muridnya dari Konoha Gakuen, dan tidak ingat apakah ia mengundang Hinata atau tidak. Tetapi dia senang sekali melihat Hinata, karena belum satupun murid Konoha Gakuen yang dia undang ada yang menampakkan diri.

Hinata duduk di meja dengan papan nama Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai setiap kali melihat papan nama tersebut. Disini dia menduduki bangku Sasuke Uchiha, memakan makanan yang seharusnya dimakannya, mencicipi kue red velvet terenak yang seharusnya dimakannya, meminum _champange _yang seharusnya diminumnya. Jamuan malam itu terasa dua kali lipat lebih enak di lidah Hinata karena di dalam pikirannya gadis itu merasa ia telah mengambil sesuatu dari Sasuke Uchiha. Apa yang seharusnya dimiliki lelaki itu sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Secara mengejutkan sesekali berpikiran jahat seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan.

Sambil menikmati makan malam yang luar biasa lezat, Itachi pun menjelaskan siapa Pein dan Konan serta hubungan mereka dengannya. Pein adalah seorang peternak, sama seperti Itachi dulu sebelum memulai bisnis pacuan kudanya. Para peternak di Jepang umumnya saling mengenal karena mereka biasanya menciptakan lingkaran sosial sendiri serta menyelenggarakan banyak acara-acara tahunan bagi peternak yang membuat mereka mengatahui nama satu sama lain.

Salah satu bisnis keluarga Hyuuga juga adalah peternakan yang dilakukan oleh salah seorang pamannya Hinata jauh di Hokkaido sana. Yang menjelaskan mengapa setiap orang yang dikenalkan oleh Itachi pada Hinata langsung mengenali si gadis dengan kalimat, "Putrinya Hiashi Hyuuga?"

Lama kelamaan Hinata pun bingung.

Jika keluarganya sangat terkenal di antara orang-orang ini, pastinya keluarga Hyuuga berada di dalam daftar undangan pesta tersebut, 'kan? Lalu mengapa satu-satunya Hyuuga yang berada di pesta itu hanya dia? Ya, dia tahu ayahnya setiap hari sibuk kesana kemari untuk memperkaya keluarga mereka yang sudah kaya dan memang tidak sedang berada di Jepang. Tapi bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain? Pamannya, bibinya, bahkan sepupunya saja sekarang entah berada dimana.

Ketika mereka berdansa, Hinata pun bertanya, "Anda sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau saya tidak akan merasa tersisihkan di pesta ini, 'kan?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum, sebelum menjawab, "seperti yang kubilang tadi, para peternak saling mengenal. Tidak ada peternak di Jepang yang tak mengenal keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu tentang pesta ini."

"Karena tak ada yang memberitahumu."

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya, mungkin saja."

"Hei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu yang mungkin agak personal?"

Hinata mengedip beberapa kali, lalu menjawab, "T-tidak masalah."

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dengan Gaara?"

Wajah Hinata serta merta memerah, dan membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Kau tahu, lupakan saja aku pernah bertanya seperti itu."

Tepat setelah Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara mendadak berdiri di samping mereka. "Boleh aku berdansa dengannya?" Pandangannya dingin, dan bibirnya hampir tak bergerak sama sekali saat ia berbicara.

"Tentu saja," Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si rambut merah kemudian pergi untuk mengambil minuman. Segera setelah Hinata lepas darinya, multijutawan lajang tersebut langsung dikerumuni oleh beberapa wanita cantik yang saling berlomba untuk berdansa dengannya.

"Hei," Hinata menyapa Gaara, yang hanya dijawab lelaki itu dengan anggukan.

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum meletakkan tangan mereka di posisi masing-masing. Hinata tersenyum saat Gaara mulai memandunya melewati lantai dansa. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Gaara bisa berdansa. Ia juga tak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa berdansa. Anehnya, dia merasa tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin sekali atau dua kali menginjak sepatu Gaara. Namun sisanya, dansa mereka seperti mengalir mengikuti alunan lambat musik jazz yang melingkupi seisi _ballroom_.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini," Gaara berkata tiba-tiba. Hinata menahan napas. Meskipun tidak sering, namun ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya dari orangtua serta beberapa kerabatnya. Namun ini berbeda. Dari cara Gaara mengucapkannya semuanya terasa berbeda, rasanya lebih intim. Mengetahui lelaki itu, pujian tersebut bukanlah pujian yang dengan gampangnya ia katakan pada orang lain. Hinata menghela napas perlahan-lahan. Rasanya seperti bernapas di dalam dongeng. Jika waktu bisa dihentikan, maka Hinata akan menghentikannya tepat saat itu. Dia tak ingin dansa tersebut berakhir. Dia ingin selamanya berada dalam dekapan Gaara seperti ini.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya pelan.

Perlahan-lahan, Gaara menurunkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga pun perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, dan sudah bersiap menyambut bibir hangat lelaki tersebut.

Namun momen tersebut tak kunjung datang.

Tidak, malahan Gaara berbisik, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Itachi."

Hinata membuka mata, dan menyadari saat itu mungkin wajahnya dan Gaara hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. "Aku juga tidak suka saat kau tidak datang ke rumahku semalam," bisiknya juga.

Dalam sekejap Gaara langsung menegang dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia membuang muka. Tidak ada lagi pandangan yang membuat Hinata terhipnotis. Gadis itu pun mendesah kecewa.

Setelah beberapa momen hening kemudian, Hinata akhirnya menyerah. "Uchiha-san kemarin sore menolongku saat aku hampir menjatuhkan semua belanjaanku di pasar. Setelah itu kami berkenalan dan berbagi taksi. Kau tahu aku tak pernah berkendara ke sekolah 'kan?" lelaki itu masih membuang muka, "kemudian tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba muncul di pintu depan rumahku dan mengajakku kesini. Awalnya aku tak mau ikut, tapi karena...karena suatu hal..." selama sesaat Hinata bingung dengan jawabannya sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku tak punya acara lain hari ini."

Pandangan Gaara kini kembali padanya.

"Lagipula kenapa kamu yang marah _sih_? Seharusnya aku yang marah-marah disini." Sekarang giliran Hinata yang cemberut. "Kenapa kamu tak datang kemarin?"

Ekspresi Gaara pun akhirnya melunak ketika melihat wajah si gadis yang cemberut. "Kau marah, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah." Gaara tersenyum, berharap Hinata akan tersenyum jika melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi Hinata bersikukuh dengan ekspresi wajahnya. "Kan sudah kubilang waktu itu kalau aku tidak bisa hari Jumat."

"T-Tapi kau bilang kau akan datang meskipun terlambat," sahut Hinata cepat.

"Aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi aku takut kalau aku datang jam dua pagi aku akan mengganggu tidurmu. Lagipula apa yang akan kita lakukan jam dua?"

"A-aku masih bangun jam dua..." bisik Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau masih bangun?" Gaara kini juga berbisik.

"K-kau bisa meneleponku."

Gaara menyeringai mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Kau segitunya ingin bertemu denganku ya?"

Hinata mendongak sangat cepat. "T-tidak!" Wajahnya memerah. "A-Aku hanya...aku hanya bingung kenapa kau tidak datang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu di jalan..."

Kalimat Hinata dipotong oleh Gaara, "Kau khawatir padaku?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat.

Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang kini bercampur antara malu dan kesal. "Pesta ini membosankan, ya?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Menurutku ini cukup menyenangkan."

Seakan-akan tidak mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Ke pusat kota. Hei, kau pernah main di _arcade_?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. _Arcade _adalah salah satu tempat dari ratusan tempat lain yang dilarang orang tuanya untuk dia kunjungi. Meskipun ia ingin mengunjunginya diam-diam, Neji selalu berada disana untuk mengawasinya, sehingga kehidupan Hinata bisa dikatakan monoton dan sederhana karena setiap hari ia biasanya melakukan kegiatan yang itu-itu saja.

Tapi sekarang, di hadapannya muncul suatu tawaran yang mungkin saja tawaran sekali seumur hidup.

Gaara mengajaknya ke _arcade_. Tidak ada ayahnya, tidak ada ibunya, dan Neji pun entah berada dimana. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata bisa merasakan keglamoran malam hari dari kota Tokyo.

Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah Gaara akan menemaninya.

Tentu saja ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Bolehkan kita naik kereta setelah itu?"

* * *

Karena keduanya sama-sama tidak membawa mobil, mereka pun memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju pusat kota. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja naik taksi, namun karena lalu lintas pada Sabtu malam tersebut sangat padat, apalagi menuju pusat kota, keduanya pun merasa tidak akan rugi jika berjalan kaki.

Gaara sudah melepas jasnya. Jas hitam tersebut kini tersampir di bahu Hinata, menghangatkan tubuh gadis tersebut yang hanya terbalut oleh _dress _putih selutut.

_Dress _putih selutut yang menurut selera Gaara terlalu ketat dibagian dada.

"Mungkin aku harus menelepon Itachi-san..." Hinata bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya. "Tapi..."

"Kau tidak punya nomornya," Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Kau punya?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Sudahlah biarkan saja. Dia pasti sedang menikmati kepopulerannya di antara para wanita."

"Tapi aku pergi bersama dia, bagaimana kalau dia mencariku nanti?"

Gaara menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. Sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis ini sangat bersemangat ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari lobi The Ritz. Tapi begitu ia teringat soal Itachi, paranoid-nya pun langsung kambuh.

"Begini saja. Aku akan menelepon Sasuke dan menanyakan nomor kakaknya."

Mendengar nama si bungsu Uchiha, Hinata secepat kilat langsung mencengkeram lengan Gaara, mencegah apapun yang hendak dilakukan lelaki itu. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh tanya Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kalau aku titip pesan pada Temari supaya memberitahu Itachi bahwa kau pergi bersamaku?"

Ide tersebut tidak terlalu buruk, dan Hinata merasa bodoh karena tak terpikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Akhirnya setelah Gaara menelepon Temari agar memberitahu Itachi bahwa Gaara telah _menculik _teman kencannya, si gadis Hyuuga pun kembali bersemangat dengan petualangan malam mereka.

Satu jam kemudian, Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka masih belum juga sampai ke _arcade _yang menurut Gaara bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki. Waktu terasa berjalan cepat karena mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal—teman sekelas mereka, pelajaran, olahraga, dan rencana liburan mereka.

Gaara mengaku bahwa ia biasa menghabiskan liburan paskahnya di rumah, karena semua saudara-saudaranya akan mengunjungi rumahnya. Sementara Hinata biasanya menghabiskan liburan paskah di Hokkaido tempat keluarga besarnya selalu berkumpul.

"Hei, kau pernah ke kuil Tsukimine?" Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba.

Gaara mengangguk.

Kuil Tsukimine adalah kuil agama Shinto yang terletak di atas bukit di daerah pinggiran kota. Meskipun Hinata beragama Katholik, namun karena keluarganya menganut kepercayaan Shinto, setiap tahun baru ia pasti akan mengunjungi kuil tersebut bersama keluarganya untuk berdoa. Keluarganya juga merupakan salah satu donatur tetap untuk kuil tersebut, sehingga setiap mereka menyelenggarakan acara apapun, mereka pasti mengirim surat ke keluarga Hyuuga.

"Mereka akan mengadakan festival musim semi minggu depan. Kau mau datang?"

"Aku belum pernah ke festival sejak aku pindah kesini."

"Karena itu selalu ada kali pertama untuk setiap hal." Hinata berhenti dan mendongak menatap Gaara, menunggu jawaban lelaki itu.

Gaara tampak berpikir sebentar. Namun saat ia menatap ke dalam sepasang mata pucat yang dipenuhi harapan tersebut, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak. "Bukan ide yang buruk kurasa." Gaara mengangkat bahu.

Hinata mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Gaara pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama tersenyum.

* * *

**Author's Note: Baiklah, seperti biasa pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf atas update yang super lambat ini. Terakhir saya update Lawless sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu huehe. Dari liburan semester ke liburan semester lagi. Saya sangat-sangat bahagian mengetahu meskipun update saya selambat ini namun banyak pembaca yang masih setia menunggu dan tetap percaya kalau saya akan menyelesaikan cerita ini. Ketahuilah teman-teman, dulu saya berjanji tidak akan men-discontinue cerita ini. Dan janji tersebut masih akan saya pegang sampai sekarang.**

**Kedua, langsung ke cerita ya.**

**Sejujurnya saya ga pernah main di Taito HEY, dan saya juga ga tahu stereotip orang-orang yang main disitu bagaimana, dan saya ga yakin kalau Teito HEY masih pake koin atau ngga. Cuman dari yang saya baca kayaknya masih soalnya Teito HEY termasuk salah satu arcade yang _old school_ di Tokyo.**

**Lalu The Ritz, sebelumnya pernah muncul di chapter delapan, dan The Ritz memang benar-benar ada di Tokyo.**

**Setelah itu, Kuil Tsukimine. Mungkin beberapa ada yang tahu kalau Kuil Tsukimine adalah nama kuil-nya ibu Mizuki yang ada di Cardcaptor Sakura. Saya mengambil namanya dari situ. Kalo di Cardcaptor Sakura, Kuil Tsukimine memang kuil agama Shinto, jadi di chapter mendatang jika kalian kesulitan membayangkan Kuil Tsukimine, langsung cekidot aja di Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Mengenai peternakan, mungkin beberapa masih ada yang bingung dengan posisi dari masing-masing peternakan milik orang-orang kaya ini. Jadi disini saya ringkas saja. Sederhananya peternakan keluarga Hyuuga ada di Hokkaido. Dan peternakan punya Itachi (yang dulunya punya Mr. Chow) ada di Chiba. Jadi setiap hari Itachi pulang balik Chiba - Tokyo demi menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya :'')**

**Ketiga, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang hilang dari chapter ini. Yang sengaja dihilangkan dan akan diceritakan di chapter depan atau chapter depan lagi. Kira-kira teman-teman bisa menebak apa itu? Pembaca pertama yang bisa menebak dengan benar dan menulisnya di review akan saya hadiahkan fic GaaHina special Valentine (yang sedang dalam proses penulisan sekarang) woohoo! ;) **

**Yang terakhir, saya sangat-sangat-sangat terharu melihat jumlah reviews, faverites, serta jumlah followers dari Lawless. Kalian semua benar-benar menginspirasi dan pemberi semangat! Kalian sangat luar biasa! Saya sangatttt cinta kalian semua :'''') Semoga kalian tidak bosan untuk terus mengikuti perkembangan kisah Gaara Hinata dan chara-chara lainnya di Lawless. Jika ada pertanyaan, saran, atau kesan-kesan jangan ragu untuk meng-klik tombol review di bawah! Karena seperti yang kita tahu, _reviews are what keeping this story alives!_**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	18. Elise Northway

**Warning: Chapter ini mengandung crack-pair, erotika, dan hal-hal berunsur dewasa lainnya. Pembaca dimohon kebijaksanaannya.**

**Chapter ini sengaja dipos pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2014 sebagai kado hari kemerdekaan bagi para pembaca Lawless.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Elise Northway_

_Jumat, 15 April 2011,  
Dengan Gaara Sabaku._

Gaara mengecek arloji pada lengan kanannya, ujung bibirnya sedikit melengkung naik. Ia mematikan mesin dan turun dari mobil sebelum berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Saat itu masih pukul setengah delapan. Ia hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih pantas untuk menghadiri acara makan malam yang dijanjikan Hinata.

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat, tapi bukan seperti hari Jumat biasanya. Jumat itu adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum mereka memasuki dua minggu liburan paskah. Saking semangatnya, ia dan teman-temannya jauh pada minggu sebelumnya telah berencana untuk menghabiskan malam tersebut di rumah peternakan Sasuke yang ada di Chiba. Gaara tak pernah menolak jika Sasuke mengundangnya untuk berkunjung ke sana. Ia menyukai tempat tersebut. Mereka bisa berkuda di padang rumput yang luas sampai sore, dan malamnya mereka akan memasak _barbeque_ sambil minum-minum sampai teler.

Siapa yang bisa menolak itu?

Rencananya sudah sangat sempurna sampai ketika hari Selasa kemarin Hinata Hyuuga tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan. Gadis itu mengundangnya makan malam di rumahnya pada hari Jumat. Tak hanya dia, ia juga mengundang kakak-kakaknya.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan acara-acara dimana ia harus duduk semeja bersama kakak-kakaknya sambil membicarakan dirinya atau hal-hal apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Semua itu sangat membosankan. Gaara lebih memilih duduk bersama teman-temannya di restoran cepat saji sambil mengobrol tentang apa saja yang terlintas di benak mereka saat itu.

Tetapi makan malam yang ini berbeda, karena yang ini akan berlangsung di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, dengan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai kokinya.

Gaara tak pernah peduli apakah gadis itu koki yang hebat atau bukan. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah bahwa ia akan duduk di meja yang sama bersama gadis itu dan memakan makanan yang dimasaknya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah gadis itu yang memandang penuh harap ke arahnya agar ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentang masakannya. Entah mengapa hanya dengan membayangkan wajah bahagia gadis itu saja bisa membawa senyum ke bibirnya.

Tidak hanya itu, Gaara juga bisa membayangkan wajah Hinata jika ia tidak ada di meja tersebut.

Gaara mendorong pintu oak yang besar itu dan membiarkannya terbuka saat ia berlari menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Dua minggu yang lalu, Gaara bahkan tak mengenal Hinata Hyuuga. Yang ada di pikiran Gaara cuman senang-senang, obat-obatan, _game,_ dan senang-senang. Pada situasi normal, gadis itu mungkin orang terakhir yang akan dikencaninya di Konoha Gakuen. Semuanya berubah sejak pagi dimana ia menemukan gadis itu bertelanjang kaki di dapurnya. Dan entah mengapa sejak saat itu jalan mereka selalu berselisih.

Sama seperti apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Jalan mereka lagi-lagi akan berselisih.

Gaara tidak mau mengakui ini. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya diam-diam ia merasa lega karena Sasuke membatalkan rencana mereka. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak ingin menelepon Hinata dan membohongi gadis itu dengan sejuta alasan mengapa ia tak bisa datang ke makan malamnya.

Sesampainya di puncak tangga, Gaara bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut saat menemukan Elise Northway duduk dengan posisi yang sangat provokatif di atas ranjangnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengenakan singlet putih yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh serta branya yang berwarna pink dengan rok berwarna biru yang hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Ia duduk dengan kaki tersilang, menunjukkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia berdiri dan mendekati Gaara dengan senyuman menggoda. "Memberikan kejutan padamu."

Gaara menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mengernyit. "Ya, aku terkejut. Lalu?"

Gaara tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa Elise Northway adalah gadis yang cantik. Yang Gaara dengar dari Sasuke, gadis itu sebenarnya lahir di Tokyo dan pernah berteman bersama Ino dan Sasuke ketika mereka masih SD. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu pindah ke Amerika bersama keluarganya, lalu ketika ibunya meninggal, ayahnya memutuskan untuk memulangkannya lagi ke Jepang supaya dia diawasi oleh keluarga ibunya.

Sebenarnya Elise Northway adalah tipenya Gaara. Berambut cokelat dan berbibir penuh, Gaara sangat menyukainya. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak punya hobi menari telanjang di depan teman-teman laki-lakinya kemudian membiarkan teman-teman tersebut menjilati perutnya, Gaara pasti sudah akan mengajaknya berkencan.

Gaara sedikit mengerti mengapa ayahnya Elise memulangkannya ke Jepang supaya ia bisa diawasi. Dengan hobi seperti itu, gadis itu memang _butuh _diawasi.

Sejak putus dengan Sakura, Gaara memang tidak ingin menjalani hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Hanya saja, meskipun tujuan hidupnya adalah senang-senang, bukan berarti Gaara akan berkencan dengan siapa saja termasuk seorang gadis yang sudah menghangatkan tempat tidur semua teman-temannya. Tidak, terima kasih. Gaara memang nakal, tapi dia tidak jorok.

Elise tertawa. "Berhentilah bersikap aneh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

"Pelayanmu membiarkanku masuk saat kubilang aku mau kerja kelompok matematika denganmu." Ia sudah berdiri di depan Gaara sekarang.

Gaara melongo. _Minggu depan 'kan liburan paskah?_ "Memangnya ada tugas?"

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah bersikap aneh." Setelah mengatakan itu Elise langsung mendorong Gaara ke pintu dan menciuminya habis-habisan. Di tengah-tengah ciumannya ia berkata, "memangnya apalagi yang diinginkan seorang wanita yang menunggumu di ranjang?"

Gaara berusaha mendorong Elise menjauh, namun gadis itu malah menariknya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke ranjang. Sebelum Gaara bisa bangkit duduk, dia sudah mendaki ranjang, membungkuk di atas Gaara, dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang panas.

Intensitas ciuman mereka membuat Gaara melupakan apa sebenarnya tujuannya kembali ke rumah malam itu. Dan apa yang sedang menunggunya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketika Elise menariknya duduk sebentar untuk melepas seragam yang ia kenakan sejak pagi.

Ketika lidah mereka sedang bergumul satu sama lain, kedua tangan Gaara menyelinap ke balik singlet gadis itu untuk meraba-raba kulit punggungnya yang halus. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam ketika tangan Gaara berhasil membuka kaitan branya sebelum tangannya meremas payudara gadis itu yang ranum.

Elise melepaskan ciumannya sebentar untuk membuka singlet beserta branya lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Gaara menyeringai saat melihat gadis itu membelai dan meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri, sebelum membungkuk dan memposisikan payudaranya persis di depan wajah Gaara. Si rambut merah tidak membuang waktu dan langsung melumat puting gadis itu; menggigit, menghisap dan membelai puting berwarna merah muda itu dengan lidahnya. Di atasnya, Elise mengerang dan merintih dengan penuh gairah. "Oh, Gaara."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara seperti itu membuat Gaara menjadi bersemangat. Ia kemudian mendorong Elise dan memutar posisi mereka hingga Gaara-lah yang sekarang berada di atas. Elise memekik, lalu menyeringai saat melihat Gaara dengan terburu-buru melepas ikat pinggang dan kancing celananya.

Hanya saja ketika Gaara hendak menurunkan celana boxer-nya, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Master? Master Gaara? Anda di dalam?" Tomoko, salah seorang pelayan, mengetuk sekali lagi, lalu mencoba membuka pintu dan langsung mengetuk lagi ketika sadar pintunya terkunci.

Gaara spontan berhenti.

"Sir? Miss Temari menelepon dan bertanya apakah anda sudah siap dan meminta anda untuk mengangkat telepon darinya."

Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin, Gaara menjawab, "Ya, ya, Tomoko. Bilang pada Temari aku sedang bersiap-siap." Napas Gaara tercekat ketika Elise menurunkan celana boxer-nya dan mulai memijat-mijat kemaluannya. "A-Aku akan di sana lima menit lagi," tambahnya sambil menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menahan erangan akibat tangan terampil di kemaluannya.

Tanpa banyak tanya Tomoko langsung menyampaikan pesan Gaara pada Temari yang masih menunggu di ujung lain telepon. Sambil menyampaikan laporannya, gadis itu berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Master-nya di balik pintu tersebut.

"Kau suka?" tanya Elise dengan nada nakal.

"Ya, Elise. Tapi..." Gaara tanpa sengaja mengerang, "...k-kita harus melanjutkannya lain kali." Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Gaara melepaskan tangan Elise dari kemaluannya dan menjauhi gadis itu. Napasnya terengah-engah saat ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Elise menghembuskan napas kesal, lalu turun juga dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Gaara dari belakang. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Gaara, menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya yang telanjang di punggung lelaki itu. Tangannya yang mula-mula hanya membelai dada Gaara yang bidang, perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah hingga menggenggam kemaluan Gaara yang masih mengeras. "Oh, tidak." Ia mendesah di telinga Gaara, napasnya yang hangat terasa menggelitik. Pemuda itu menggeram ketika Elise tidak menghentikan gerakan memijat yang dilakukannya. "Kau masih sangat keras, Sayangku. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Gaara mendadak berbalik, mengagetkan Elise. Dengan kasar ia mendorong gadis itu ke tempat tidur, kemudian menindihnya. _Baiklah, kalau perempuan ini memang sangat terangsang, lebih baik selesaikan ini dengan cepat_. Elise nampak senang dengan sikap kasar Gaara yang mendadak. Ia memekik ketika Gaara menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari celana boxer-nya.

_Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada. Aku sedang berada di puncak gairah. Perempuan ini juga. Aku hanya butuh beberapa menit, dan semua ini akan segera berakhir. Temari dan Kankurou tak perlu tahu. Hinata juga tak akan tahu..._

_Hinata..._

_Hinata... Dia akan mengerti 'kan?_

Dan mendadak bagaikan sihir, rambut cokelat milik Elise perlahan-lahan menggelap, menggelap, menggelap, dan berubah menjadi indigo. Gaara terkesiap, matanya melebar. Elise yang bingung karena Gaara tidak kunjung menghujamkan tubuhnya membuka mata dan melihat ke arah pemuda di atasnya. Si pemuda terkesiap dan menjauh karena mendadak mata abu-abu itu memudar, memudar, memudar, dan berubah menjadi pucat...

_Aku pasti sudah gila_. Gaara berkedip sekali, dua kali. Elise masih berbaring di sana, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang indah. Namun _make-up_ di wajah gadis itu secara misterius menghilang, meninggalkan wajah polos dan sepasang mata pucat milik seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di ujung jalan.

Kedua mata Gaara sekali lagi melebar.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. _Mustahil_.

"Hinata?"

Gaara pun secepat kilat menjauhi Elise dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hinata?" tanya Elise bingung dengan napas terengah-engah.

Ketika wajah Elise kembali lagi, Gaara sudah tahu bahwa apapun yang tadi hendak ia lakukan, ia tak lagi punya dorongan untuk melakukannya. Hasrat, gairah, apapun itu, nol. Semuanya hanya karena wajah Hinata mendadak muncul di hadapannya dan ia merasa takut.

Takut? Gaara tidak pernah takut pada apapun.

Tapi ketakutan yang ini berbeda. Gaara _takut_ jika Hinata tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia _takut_ gadis itu akan jijik padanya. Jijik, kecewa, dan dia tidak akan pernah lagi memeluk Gaara seperti yang ia lakukan tempo hari ketika mereka sedang melihat album masa kecilnya.

Ya, pelukan itu berarti sesuatu bagi Gaara.

Ketika Hinata memeluknya seperti itu, untuk pertama kalinya Gaara benar-benar merasa hidupnya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan lagi kebingungan karena Hinata akan selalu ada di sana. Dan Gaara bahkan tidak perlu menangis untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya, sebab gadis itu yang menangis untuknya.

Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya pada Hinata. Tapi apapun itu, instingnya yakin bahwa jika ia menuruti nafsunya sekarang, Hinata pasti akan sangat jijik padanya. Dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah jika gadis sebaik dan selembut Hinata membencinya.

Maka Gaara pun memunguti satu persatu pakaian Elise kemudian memberikannya ke gadis itu. "Keluarlah," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu."

Elise yang sedang berada di puncak gairahnya pertama-tama tidak mengerti, namun melihat Gaara memunggunginya, kebingungannya berubah menjadi amarah. "Kau tidak bisa? Kau gila ya?"

Gaara berbalik. "Ya, aku rasa aku sudah gila."

"Kau kenapa _sih?_" Suara Elise meninggi. Dia tidak pernah ditolak, dan dia tidak bisa ditolak. Lelaki ini sudah membuatnya sangat bergairah dan tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti di tengah jalan. _Tidak ada hal yang lebih kejam dari itu!_

"Aku ada janji makan malam."

"Sama si Temari itu?"

"Temari itu kakakku. Dan ya, aku berjanji akan makan malam bersama kakakku dan bersama Hinata Hyuuga." Gaara bahkan terkejut dengan nada suaranya yang sangat tenang dan penuh kontrol. Ia bisa merasakan logika kembali ke pikirannya ketika gairahnya perlahan-lahan mereda. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini sementara Hinata sedang menungguku di sana? _omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Elise tidak bisa percaya. "Hinata Hyuuga? Si gagap itu?"

"Ya. Sekarang keluarlah." Gaara sudah membuka lemari pakaiannya dan sedang mencari-cari pakaian yang tepat untuk dikenakan ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya si gadis berambut cokelat dengan penuh kebencian.

Gaara bahkan tak berbalik untuk memandang Elise saat menjawab, "Ya."

Kedua mata Elise menyipit. "Kau sudah menidurinya?"

"Pulanglah," kata Gaara sekali lagi saat ia menarik keluar setelan kemeja berwarna denim dan sepasang celana jeans cokelat.

Selama beberapa saat Elise hanya terdiam. Gaara sedang mengenakan celana ketika ia mendengar gadis itu berjalan ke seberang ruangan untuk mengambil tasnya. Kemudian...

_Flash_.

Gaara spontan berbalik. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Ia menemukan Elise sedang tersenyum memandang layar ponselnya.

Perempuan itu nyengir. "Kenang-kenangan," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kalau kau pos itu di Facebook aku akan mencekikmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Gaara memang tidak pernah memukul perempuan. Tapi kalau sampai perempuan itu berani meng -_upload _foto bersama dirinya yang sedang setengah telanjang, Gaara tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mengetes kekuatannya pada perempuan.

Selama sesaat Elise tampak takut dan ragu-ragu, namun semua itu menghilang ketika ia dengan penuh percaya diri berkata, "jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau ada di fotonya atau tidak." Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Elise kembali ke tempat tidur untuk mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Gaara mengawasi setiap gerakan Elise dengan wajah merengut. "Kalau begitu kemarikan ponselmu."

"Oh, tidak Gaara. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh apapun milikku setelah kau mempermalukanku seperti ini, Sayang." Gaara tidak siap ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar Elise terkekeh. Wajahnya makin merengut.

"Apa kau ingin memancing simpatiku dengan tertawa?"

Dia mendengus lalu berjalan ke cermin yang berada di pintu menuju kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki baju dan rambutnya. "Kau-lah yang seharusnya jadi objek simpatiku, Gaara," katanya, lalu tertawa lagi.

Gaara memutar matanya. Sekarang ia mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan gila gadis ini. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena aku tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur dengan gadis sepertimu," balasnya dengan nada sarkastis.

Dia tertawa lagi. "Oh, Gaara yang malang." Ia ber-ckck. "Aku seharusnya tidak menganggap remeh gadis tolol itu."

"Kalau kau cuman mau menjelek-jelekkan Hinata lebih baik jangan membuang-buang waktumu dan segera keluar dari sini." Gaara melihat jam di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan mengumpat, "sial, aku terlambat." Tanpa memedulikan Elise ia bergegas berpakaian.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari dulu," kalimat tersebut membuat Gaara berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Beritahu apa?" tanyanya sambil mengancing kemejanya.

Elise tersenyum penuh rahasia. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan lipstik sebelum berjalan kembali ke cermin untuk memperbaiki lipstiknya yang sudah terhapus akibat sesi ciuman panasnya dengan Gaara. "Tak pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa Hinata Hyuuga yang gagap dan pemalu itu tiba-tiba berusaha dekat-dekat denganmu?"

Gaara hanya terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menjawab Elise dan membuat gadis itu puas. Namun diam-diam dalam hati ia juga bertanya-tanya. Selama ini memang tak pernah terpikir olehnya mengapa Hinata selalu berusaha berbicara dengannya. Gaara teringat kembali peristiwa di bengkel waktu itu, ketika Hinata dengan berani mengajaknya makan es krim. Mengetahui sifat gadis itu, inisiatif seperti itu _seharusnya _sangat mustahil dilakukan orang sepertinya. Ia pasti lebih memilih pergi sendirian daripada menderita melalui momen-momen yang canggung bersama orang yang hampir tak ia kenal.

Melihat Gaara yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Elise pun menyeringai. "Kelihatannya tak pernah terpikir olehmu. Tentu saja. Karena gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis polos baik-baik yang mungkin bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh lalat seekorpun."

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, Northway?" Gaara memberinya pandangan tajam. Ia paling tak suka dibuat bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata punya niat terselubung di balik keberadaannya di dekatmu, _Sabaku_." Elise sudah selesai merapikan kembali lipstiknya yang semerah darah. Ia memandang Gaara dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Gaara menunggu Elise melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia punya taruhan dengan Sasuke."

* * *

Gaara tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas delapan puluh di jalan-jalan di tengah kota seperti ini. Namun ia menemukan dirinya tak peduli. Saat itu satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Sasuke secepat mungkin.

"_Aku mendengar Sasuke bicara dengan Hinata sepulang sekolah. Katanya kalau Hinata bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya lalu mencampakanmu sebelum liburan paskah berakhir, Sasuke tidak akan mengganggu Hinata lagi sampai lulus nanti_."

Gaara memejamkan mata.

_Hinata terisak di dadanya_. "_K-kenapa kamu begitu buta_?"

Apakah itu semua hanya pura-pura?

Tidak mungkin.

Saat mendengar cerita Elise, Gaara menemukan dirinya hanya mendengarkan sepotong-potong saja dari semua kalimat gadis itu. Dia terlalu syok menerima fakta yang dipaparkannya.

_Perempuan jalang ini pasti berbohong_, adalah hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Gaara.

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia pun langsung meninggalkan Elise di kamarnya. Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya sambil mencoba menelepon Sasuke. Ia memang bisa saja langsung bertanya kebenarannya pada Hinata, namun saat itu tidak tepat karena gadis itu sedang makan malam bersama kakak-kakaknya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerobot masuk dan menariknya keluar lalu memaksanya mengaku tentang taruhannya dengan Sasuke.

Satu-satunya orang lain yang tahu kebenarannya adalah Sasuke. Namun ponselnya sejak tadi mati, jadi Gaara menelepon rumahnya dan dari Itachi ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang ke Teito-HEY. Hanya saja sesampainya di sana, ia tak bisa menemukan Sasuke di manapun.

Ia bertanya pada gadis penunggu kasir, dan gadis itu berkata bahwa Sasuke tadi memang kesini bersama seorang gadis berambut pink. Gaara pun mengumpat-umpat. Dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa bersama Sasuke ke _arcade_, kenapa orang itu harus Sakura Haruno—cewek yang selama ini sebisa mungkin ia hindari?

Namun ia tahu kalau ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak akan bisa tidur tenang malam itu apabila ia tak mengetahui kebenarannya.

Maka Gaara pun dengan berat hati menelepon Sakura Haruno.

Gadis itu terdengar kaget ketika menjawab telepon. Sebelum Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa Gaara menelepon, lelaki itu langsung bertanya apakah Sasuke bersamanya atau tidak. Sakura menjawab kalau Sasuke baru saja meninggalkannya setelah berkata kalau ia ingin menghajar seseorang.

Gaara menutup telepon lalu menghembuskan napas kesal.

Ia pun melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah sepanjang sisa malam tersebut dengan harapan akan menemukan mobil Sasuke terparkir di suatu tempat.

* * *

_Sabtu, 16 April 2011,  
Dengan Gaara Sabaku._

Gaara terbangun akibat suara gedoran di pintunya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dari bunyi gedorannya saja ia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di luar pintunya tersebut. Para pelayan tak pernah ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya seperti itu, apalagi kalau mereka tahu Gaara sedang tidur. Ketika Kankurou sedang berada di rumah dan ia ada perlu dengan Gaara, maka kakak laki-lakinya itu akan mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan dan teratur sambil sesekali memutar-mutar kenop pintunya. Ayahnya tak pernah ada di rumah. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dan mampu menganiaya pintu kamar Gaara seperti itu hanyalah Temari Sabaku.

"BANGUN KAU ANAK MALAS!" teriaknya tanpa sedikitpun berhenti menggedor pintu. "Buka pintu ini sekarang juga!"

Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah, dan karena tahu Temari tidak akan berhenti menggedor pintunya sampai pintu sialan itu terbuka, Gaara pun dengan sekuat tenaga bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya ke seberang ruangan untuk membuka pintu. Dan benar saja, begitu si pintu terbuka, wajah garang Temari langsung menyambutnya. Tanpa peduli ia langsung berbalik, berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Bangun sekarang juga!" Langkah kaki Temari menghentak-hentak di atas keramik marmer saat ia menyeberangi kamar Gaara menuju jendelanya untuk membuka tirai agar sinar matahari bisa tanpa ampun menyinari wajah tidur adiknya. "Kau sudah membuat aku dan Kankurou malu semalam! Ayo bangun! Kalau aku tidak mendengar alasan yang bagus akan kugunting lagi semua kartu kreditmu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan meminta ayah menggantinya!"

Temari menarik selimut Gaara dan membuangnya ke lantai, sebelum ia sendiri duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan tersilang di dada.

Melihat Gaara yang masih memejamkan mata, Temari melanjutkan omelannya dengan suara yang lebih melengking. "Aku mungkin meneleponmu sejuta kali semalam, dan tak satupun kau angkat! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan kedua kakakmu makan malam bersama temanmu tanpa kehadiranmu? Kau seharusnya melihat wajah Hinata semalam. Kau ini benar-benar tukang menghancurkan hati orang!"

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut, Gaara membuka sebelah matanya. "Apa kata Hinata?"

"Dia terus menerus bertanya kau dimana." Temari kini menusuk bahu Gaara menggunakan telunjuk. "Mungkin kau tidak mau mengabari aku atau Kankurou kau sedang dimana, tapi kau seharusnya mengabari Hinata! Sepanjang makan malam matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah ponselnya. Dia pikir mungkin aku tak sadar, tapi aku rasa semua orang di meja itu melihatnya, namun tidak ada yang cukup tega untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa kau tidak akan datang."

Gaara kini sudah berbaring terlentang. Kedua matanya setengah terbuka. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku ada urusan semalam. Sama sekali tak bisa ditinggal."

"Omong kosong! Urusan apa yang begitu penting untuk dikerjakan anak SMA sepertimu? Kau bahkan belum bekerja, dan demi Tuhan aku tahu kau tak pernah menganggap serius sekolahmu! Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah tadi malam, dan bayangkan bagaimana reaksiku ketika Tomoko tadi pagi memberitahuku kalau kau pulang jam tiga!"

"Kau langsung naik kesini dan mencoba mendobrak pintuku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tak tertarik.

Wajah Temari memerah dan ia hendak mengomeli Gaara lagi karena berani menyindirnya, namun Gaara langsung menyela.

"Aku akan minta maaf pada Hinata nanti secara langsung. Kalau kau sekarang keluar, aku akan lebih cepat mandi dan berpakaian supaya bisa mendatangi rumahnya."

Temari hanya mendengus. "Kupuji niat bagusmu. Tapi rencanamu untuk mendatangi Hinata harus ditunda sampai nanti sore atau mungkin besok."

Gaara merengut.

"Karena kau akan ikut dengan aku dan Kankurou ke pesta pernikahan anak dari salah satu partner bisnis ayah. Mempelai wanita-nya adalah salah seorang guru di sekolahmu. Jadi ayah mewanti-wanti supaya kau ikut."

"_What the..._"

Temari bangkit dari posisi duduknya di tempat tidur Gaara dan berjalan menuju kloset pakaiannya. "Aku membangunkanmu karena pemberkatannya akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu sebelum kau bisa membawaku ke pesta pernikahan!"

* * *

Gaara tidak pernah menyukai pesta pernikahan. Ya, Gaara memang suka pesta. Ia senang berada di keramaian. Bersenang-senang, berdansa, makan-makan, dan minum-minum. Tapi bukan pesta dimana papan namanya diletakkan pada sebuah bangku tertentu. Pesta yang banyak anak kecil, pesta dimana para bujangan berkumpul pada suatu meja tersediri, pesta dimana ia harus berbasa-basi dan berjabat tangan dengan banyak sekali orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal. _Perempuan jalang itu lebih baik mengganti kartu kreditku sebelum hari ini berakhir_.

Semakin ia dewasa bukannya ia makin gampang lolos dari Temari, perempuan itu entah mengapa menjadi lebih mudah membenamkan cakar-cakarnya di sekeliling Gaara. Ia tidak bisa menganggap remeh Temari. Kakaknya itu makin punya banyak alat yang bisa digunakan untuk mengancamnya.

Gaara menghela napas dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Semalam setelah ia menyerah mencari Sasuke, Gaara sebenarnya sangat tergoda untuk mendatangi rumah Hinata dan bertanya pada gadis itu tentang kebenarannya secara langsung. Tapi Gaara memikirkan ulang ide tersebut dan memutuskan bahwa mendatangi rumah orang yang baru saja kau langgar janjinya lalu membangunkannya pada jam dua pagi bukanlah ide yang bagus. Akhirnya Gaara pun menyerah dan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, dengan tekad bahwa hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan besok pagi adalah mendatangi rumah keluarga Hyuuga, memohon maaf pada si sulung Hyuuga, lalu menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang sejak semalam sudah mengganggunya.

Separuh dari dirinya tentu saja menolak untuk mempercayai Elise Northway. Maksud Gaara, ini adalah Elise Northway! Meskipun ini bukan urusannya, namun Gaara tahu bahwa gadis itu cukup manipulatif hingga menjadi penyebab kemurkaan Ino yang membuat cinta sepenuh hati gadis itu pada Sasuke Uchiha berubah menjadi kebencian sepenuh hati.

Meskipun demikian, separuh diri Gaara yang lain tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk memikirkan kata-kata perempuan itu yang sebenarnya memang lumayan masuk akal jika ia pikirkan.

Jika dia melihat ke belakang, sebenarnya apa yang membuat ia mendadak bisa dekat dengan Hinata? Gaara berpikir semalaman dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia bisa dibilang baru mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu setelah mereka tanpa sengaja dipasangkan oleh Ms. Kurenai untuk mengerjakan tugas _home ec. _bersama-sama. Tanpa tugas itu, sampai lulus nanti pun Gaara tidak akan pernah tahu ada orang bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang sekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Bahkan sebenarnya setelah tugas _home ec. _itu Gaara sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Namun entah mengapa gadis itu mendadak menjadi muncul dimana-mana. Dan tanpa ia sadari mereka mendadak menjadi dekat.

Mungkin itu suatu kebetulan?

Ataukah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Elise? Hinata terlibat dalam suatu taruhan dengan Sasuke...

Setiap pikiran tersebut masuk di kepalanya, Gaara secara otomatis langsung menggeram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untuk menenangkan diri ia merasakan keinginan luar biasa untuk merokok. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan tadi pada saat sang pastor sedang memberkati Pein dan Konan.

Begitu juga pada saat itu ketika Temari sedang sibuk menyeretnya kesana-kemari untuk memperkenalkannya dengan teman-temannya.

Gaara dengan sopan mengatakan ia ingin keluar sebentar untuk merokok, dan karena sedang berada di tengah-tengah orang banyak, Temari pun dengan senyuman malaikatnya mengizinkan Gaara. Padahal sebenarnya itu adalah alasan yang dikarang Gaara untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kakaknya beserta pesta yang membosankan itu.

Ia sudah sangat penasaran.

Ia harus bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga saat itu juga.

Resepsi pernikahan yang membosankan itu diselenggarakan di lantai empat puluh lima hotel The Ritz yang memang sudah menjadi langganan untuk pesta pernikahan orang-orang yang mempunyai kelebihan uang untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Lift berdenting-denting dan pintunya bergeser terbuka menampakkan tamu-tamu dengan pakaian formal dan indah yang ingin menyampaikan hadiah pernikahan mereka untuk Pein dan Konan sambil bersosialisasi dengan tamu-tamu yang lain dengan tema percakapan utama yaitu memamerkan kekayaan mereka masing-masing.

Gaara memilih menggunakan lift yang paling ujung. Sambil menunggu lift yang sedang menuju ke atas dari lantai dasar tersebut, Gaara mengeluarkan dompet untuk memastikan bahwa ia memiliki uang tunai yang cukup untuk membayar taksi ke rumah Hinata. Gaara tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri hari itu karena mereka pergi sekeluarga, Kankurou berpikir akan lebih efisien jika mereka menggunakan satu mobil. Toh, mereka akan pergi dan pulang bersama-sama. Setelah melihat sekilas dompetnya yang berisi dua puluh ribu, Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

Sesaat ia menduga akan ada pesan dari Hinata yang mungkin akan menanyai keberadaannya semalam. Sebenarnya pagi itu ia berencana untuk menelepon Hinata dan meminta maaf. Namun karena mendatanginya dengan sebuket bunga terdengar seperti ide yang lebih baik dari hanya sekedar menelepon, Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun bukannya menemukan pesan dari Hinata di ponselnya, Gaara malah menemukan notifikasi pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Gaara sudah hendak membukanya ketika lift di hadapannya berdenting dan bergeser.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Gaara untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang mengkhayalkan Hinata berdiri di dalam lift tersebut. Namun tetap saja sulit dipercaya karena yang makin tak bisa dipercaya oleh Gaara adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu berdiri di dalam lift tersebut bersama tidak lain tidak bukan Itachi Uchiha.

Bingung? Ya tentu saja.

Marah? Kedengarannya memang tak masuk akal, namun ya Gaara merasakan perasaan marah perlahan-lahan membuncah di dadanya.

Tapi campuran antara bingung dan marah tersebut sebanding dengan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mirip dengan perasaan senang ketika pandangan Gaara jatuh pada wajah pucat yang familiar itu. Sehingga membuat Gaara makin bingung karena perasaannya sekarang adalah campuran antara bingung, marah, dan _senang_.

"Gaara?"

"Hinata?"

Mereka berkata pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sejuta dugaan berseliweran di benak Gaara pada saat itu. Mereka pacaran? Mungkin saja. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Itachi selalu memiliki teman kencan wanita yang berbeda-beda setiap minggunya. Tapi mengencani anak SMA? _Please! _Tapi kemungkinan itu tetap selalu ada. Gaara juga dengan cepat mengingat dimana rumah keluarga Uchiha berada sehingga mencoret kemungkinan mereka berdua adalah tetangga. Dan terakhir kali dia ingat, si gadis Hyuuga itu sangat membenci si bungsu Uchiha hingga ke tulang sumsumnya sehingga sampai sejuta tahun pun Gaara tak akan menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan berkenalan dengan kakak dari musuh bebuyutannya! Apalagi pergi ke pesta pernikahan bersama sang kakak tersebut!

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hinata keluar dari lift. Dengan cengkeraman bak macan Sumatera-nya pun ia langsung menarik lengan Hinata untuk menanya-nanyainya di pojokan yang jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran siapapun.

Tentu saja Gaara memiliki seribu pertanyaan yang siap ia lontarkan pada Hinata. Namun yang sebenarnya paling tak ia mengerti adalah perasaan terganggu ketika membayangkan Hinata dan Itachi berada dalam kendaraan yang sama selama perjalanan mereka menuju The Ritz ini. Gaara tak bisa membayangkan kalimat apa yang digunakan oleh Itachi ketika mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan tersebut. Dan ia juga menemukan dirinya makin terganggu ketika membayangkan bagaimana respon Hinata atas ajakan tersebut. Oh, gadis itu pasti senang sekali! Lagipula gadis mana di seantero Tokyo yang tidak senang ketika ada pria sekaya dan setampan Itachi Uchiha mengetuk pintu mereka kemudian meminta mereka untuk menjadi teman kencannya ke sebuah pesta pernikahan? Apalagi mengingat latar belakang Hinata yang Gaara tahu tak pernah diajak kencan oleh lelaki manapun. Tunggu dulu. Gaara sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah Hinata pernah diajak kencan oleh lelaki lain atau tidak. Itu sebenarnya hanya asumsinya. Tapi mengenyampingkan alasan tersebut, Gaara tetap yakin bahwa Hinata datang ke pesta itu dengan sangat _antusias_.

Gaara tahu bahwa ia bersikap irrasional karena mencecar Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti seorang lelaki pencemburu.

Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata dan dia tak punya hak apapun untuk menghardik Hinata yang menjadi teman kencan Itachi hari itu.

Belum lagi Gaara bisa mendapat penjelasan dari Hinata, Itachi tiba-tiba datang menyela pembicaraan mereka kemudian membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam. Dengan dongkol Gaara pun menatap pasangan yang menurut seleranya _sangat-tidak-cocok_ itu menjauh dan masuk ke _ballroom_.

Gaara tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya, di dalam pikirannya dugaan-dugaan tentang Hinata dan Itachi kembali bermunculan. Ia pun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rokoknya, kemudian menyalakan sebatang dan menghisapnya. Saat ia menghembuskan asap pertamanya, ia melihat Hinata yang menengok ke belakang untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Sepanjang pesta berlangsung, Gaara tidak bisa melepaskan pengawasannya dari Hinata. Itachi entah mengapa terus-terusan membawa gadis itu ke kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang tua yang entah mengapa sangat tertarik melihat kehadiran Hinata di sana. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan nama belakang serta mata pucat gadis itu. Lagipula keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga paling tertua yang pernah berada dalam bisnis peternakan yang juga digeluti keluarga Pein.

Meskipun mengikuti Hinata dengan matanya, namun Gaara sebisa mungkin menghindari Hinata ketika gadis itu sedang bersama kakaknya. Temari terlihat sangat senang, _terlalu _senang malah, ketika melihat Hinata ada di pesta itu. Hanya saja ia memandang tidak suka pada teman kencan gadis itu, Itachi Uchiha, yang sepengetahuan Temari adalah _playboy _dan suka mempermainkan perasaan perempuan. Gaara menghindari mereka karena ia tidak ingin Temari mengomelinya di depan Hinata, atau yang lebih parah membanding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi.

Gaara tidak menghitung, namun ia tahu Hinata berdansa empat kali (sebenarnya dia menghitung, tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya). Yang pertama tentu saja dengan Itachi. Yang kedua bersama seorang bocah yang Gaara tidak tahu anaknya siapa. Yang ketiga bersama Kankurou. Dan sekarang, yang keempat, bersama Itachi lagi.

Dan Gaara tahu sudah saatnya ia menyela dansa ini, karena dansa yang kelima adalah miliknya.

Hinata tidak terlihat keberatan ketika Gaara menyela Itachi. Malahan ia terlihat senang saat pasangan dansanya berganti. Gaara merasa waktu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Hinata tentang kebenaran dari kata-kata Elise. Musik yang keras di sekeliling mereka akan menutupi pembicaraan mereka dari telinga-telinga yang ingin tahu. Hanya saja, musik pop tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi musik bertempo lambat atas permintaan si mempelai wanita.

Dalam seketika Gaara merasa perubahan sikap Hinata. Gadis yang tadi merasa tegang di bawah sentuhannya itu kini merasa rileks dan karena kini mereka berada di seberang lantai dansa, jauh dari pengawasan keluarga Gaara ataupun Itachi, Hinata pun berani menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Gaara.

Si rambut merah menghela napas.

Saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menyerang Hinata secara langsung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa. Mungkin dia tidak siap mendengar kebenarannya. Meskipun Gaara seratus persen yakin bahwa Elise hanya berusaha mengadu-domba dirinya dengan Hinata, namun ia tetap bisa mendengar hati kecilnya bertanya, _bagaimana kalau ternyata itu benar?_

Tidak mungkin.

Ya, tidak mungkin.

Mustahil.

Gaara tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa, tapi Gaara tahu itu.

Mungkinkah ini apa yang disebut orang-orang dengan _Percaya_?

Gaara selalu beranggapan bahwa memori manusia itu ibarat sebuah buku. Umur menentukan ketebalan buku tersebut, sementara apa yang telah kita lakukan menentukan nilai dari buku tersebut. Gaara tahu bahwa "buku"-nya bukanlah buku yang bagus, dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu isi dari buku tersebut. Ia juga ragu ada orang yang tertarik dengan isinya.

Gaara mengencangkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Sementara itu, disini, gadis yang ada di dalam dekapannya ini, adalah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang tahu tentang ceritanya. Mungkin bagian tentang gadis ini masih sangat sedikit tertulis di dalam "buku"-nya, mengingat mereka baru saja kenal selama dua minggu. Namun dua minggu tersebut adalah dua minggu yang Gaara yakin sedang mengubah arah kehidupannya.

Saat Gaara menunduk untuk melihat Hinata, ia menemukan gadis itu juga sedang mendongak menatapnya. Mereka berdua saling menahan pandangan masing-masing selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Gaara tersenyum.

Hinata juga membalas senyumannya. Dan saat itulah Gaara yakin bahwa ia telah melihat masa depannya di dalam bola mata gadis itu. Masa depan mereka.

Gaara merasa lega, akhirnya dia bisa mengenali perasaan aneh yang selama ini menyerangnya ketika sedang memikirkan atau berada di dekat Hinata. Perasaan yang menurut ibunya hanya mungkin ia rasakan pada satu orang di dunia ini.

Gaara Sabaku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Dan ia yakin, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya, sehingga cerita Elise tentang taruhan antara Hinata dan Sasuke itu pasti bohong.

Ya, 'kan?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Halo, teman-teman! Kalau kalian membaca ini artinya kalian sudah membaca Chapter 18 dari awal sampai habis (kecuali kalian langsung skip ke bagian Author's Note, hehe). Saya yakin sebagian besar dari teman-teman pasti tidak hanya marah sama saya karena saya lama update, tapi juga karena begitu update ceritanya malah adegan lemon antara Gaara dan Elise. **

***Author ditimpukin rame-rame* **

***Author menghindari timpukan dengan bersembunyi di balik tembok lalu tetep ngomong pake toa***

**Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena update-nya lamaaa sekaleee, tapi ini janji saya, update yang selanjutnya ga akan terlalu lama, karena pada saat saya nulis ini, jendela sebelah adalah draft dari chapter 19, hehe.**

**Kedua, saya mau minta maaf apabila ada teman-teman yang mungkin sedih/kecewa/marah atas adegan lemon Gaara/Elise. Semuanya saya lakukan demi kelangsungan cerita, hehe. Karena melihat sifat Elise ga mungkin banged cewe itu tiba-tiba dateng ke Gaara trus bilang "sup, bro! Lo ganteng deh. Oh, btw, cewe yang sering deket2 sama lo ada taruhan ama besties lo, lohhh!".**

**Ketiga, SEKARANG GAARA UDAH TAU SOAL TARUHANNYA! Tapi Gaara #MenolakPercaya gimana nih gimana nih. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Baca terus Lawless! Hohoho.**

**Keempat, saya sangat-sangat-sangat dan mungkin ga akan bisa berhenti berterima kasih sama semua pembaca yang selalu mendukung saya dan cerita ini. Semua pembaca yang mereview, favorite, follow, kata-kata kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya. Saya benar-benar merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mempunyai pembaca-pembaca yang luar biasa yang betul-betul membuat saya merasa sangat dicintai. Aku cinta kalian semua 3**

**Saya mungkin ga bisa merespon review kalian satu persatu, tapi yang pasti adalah saya pasti membaca setiap pesan kalian, baik itu yang memberi kritik, saran, mengingatkan untuk update, memberi semangat, dan seterusnya, tapi saya menyimpan semua email yang dikirmkan FFN ke saya dan kalau lagi sedih saya suka membacanya ulang dan semuanya selalu memberi saya semangat.**

**Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk terus menunggu cerita ini. Saya tidak terkejut jika banyak pembaca Lawless yang tidak lagi membaca karena update-nya kelamaan. Saya sangat mengerti. Saya terkejut jika ada pembaca yang tetap setia menunggu cerita ini. Kesetiaan itu tidak ternilai harganya, dan saya harap Lawless cukup berharga untuk mendapatkan kesetiaan teman-teman.**

**Seperti biasa, jika teman-teman berkenan untuk meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar tentang cerita ini, jangan sungkan untuk mengklik tombol review. Author mungkin jarang membalas review, tapi author sangat mencintai para pembacanya.**

**Akhir kata, Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke-69! Semoga bangsa ini terus maju dan dapat meraih cita-cita kemerdekaan!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**xoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


	19. Father's Revelation

**Disclaimer: Karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Elise Northway dan beberapa pemeran pendukung lainnya.**

**Warning: crack-pair, heavy drama.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_A Tale, A Picture, and Father's Revelation_

_Sabtu, 16 April 2011.  
12:15 A.M. Dini hari.  
Rumah Keluarga Yamanaka._

Ritual Yamanaka Ino sebelum tidur terdiri dari beberapa kegiatan. Pertama, ia harus mandi air panas. Air panas selalu menolong otot-ototnya supaya lebih rileks. Apalagi setelah hari yang melelahkan yang ia habiskan bersama Tenten dengan berbelanja. Kedua, ia harus mengenakan _lotion _Victoria Secret-nya yang sangat harum di sekujur tubuh. Ino sangat suka tertidur dengan tubuh harum. Kombinasi otot rileks dengan harum kulitnya bisa membuatnya terlelap hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Namun kedua hal tersebut sebenarnya tidak lengkap tanpa ritual yang ketiga, yaitu ia harus menyisir rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Pada dasarnya rambutnya memang tidak gampang kusut. Namun tidak ada rambut seorang wanita pun di dunia ini yang tidak kusut saat bangun tidur. Rambut kusut akan membuatnya sulit keramas. Dan karena Ino malas menyisir rambut sebelum ritual mandi pagi-nya, makanya ia selalu menyisir rambut panjangnya sebelum tidur.

Yang tengah ia lakukan saat itu.

Ayah dan ibunya baru saja pulang dari kencan makan malam mereka sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Meskipun usia mereka sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun, Ino sangat senang karena ayah dan ibunya masih terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang berpacaran. Setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan nonton film di bioskop atau makan malam romantis di restoran yang romantis. Ibunya bilang itu sudah tradisi sejak mereka SMA dulu, dan mereka tidak berniat untuk menghentikan tradisi tersebut.

Ino bisa bertaruh bahwa saat itu kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah terlelap karena lelah sehabis kencan mereka. Pada hari biasa juga memang kedua orang tua Ino-lah yang selalu lebih dulu masuk kamar. Sementara itu, putri mereka sendiri biasanya masih terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam karena mengerjakan PR, mengobrol dengan teman di telepon atau Skype, atau menonton TV.

Tetapi malam itu Ino memutuskan ingin langsung tidur karena ia lelah sekali. Sore tadi karena sedang terlalu gembira menyambut akhir pekan yang merupakan awal dari liburan paskah, Tenten pun mengajaknya bermain _laser tag_. Tadinya mereka juga mengajak Hinata, namun karena gadis itu punya acara makan malam keluarga, dia pun tidak ikut.

Setelah _laser tag _yang ternyata sangat seru dan menyenangkan bagi Ino, kedua gadis itu makan malam di Rokkasen, salah satu restoran terbaik di Perfektur Shinjuku. Sehabis makan, Ino kemudian mengajak Tenten berbelanja di Ginza. Kedua gadis itu berputar-putar di sekeliling distrik berbelanja tersebut hingga Tenten si jago karate merasa lututnya mau copot. Akhirnya pada pukul sebelas mereka pun sudah berada di jalan pulang di dalam monilnya Tenten. Baru melaju beberapa menit, pembicaraan kedua gadis itu mendadak terfokus pada _creme brulee _mana yang lebih enak, yang di Omotesando atau yang di Minato. Tenten akhirnya memutar mobilnya mengarah ke Omotesando Hills untuk membuktikan hal tersebut. Kedua gadis itu baru kembali ke rumah masing-masing pukul dua belas malam setelah menyantap dua porsi _creme brulee _dan beberapa gelas _champagne_.

Hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak ikut bersama mereka. Tapi liburan paskah masih panjang, pasti lain kali Hinata bisa ikut.

_Duk!_

Ino terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah jendela. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat dan matanya melebar.

Rumahnya yang sangat hening membuat sebuah suara ketukan saja sangat mengagetkannya.

_Duk!_

Ino terkesiap. Suara tersebut muncul lagi. Ia pun mengernyit bingung.

_Duk!_

Kebingungan Ino lalu berubah menjadi kejengkelan karena... "Orang gila mana yang melempar batu ke jendelaku jam segini?" makinya.

Ia pun melesat ke jendelanya dan membukanya lebar-lebar, siap meneriaki siapapun itu yang sudah mengganggu malamnya yang tenang.

Kamar Ino berada di lantai dua, dan sayangnya jendelanya adalah salah satu bagian rumah yang menghadap ke jalan. Di depan jendelanya sebenarnya ada sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Tapi jika kau berdiri di posisi yang benar dan cukup berpengalaman dalam melempar, maka kau bisa dengan mudah mengganggu Ino Yamanaka dengan melempar batu ke jendelanya.

Di tengah kejengkelannya Ino lupa bahwa hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa, mampu, dan selalu melakukan itu pada jendelanya.

Ia terkesiap saat melihat Sasuke Uchiha bersandar pada Lamborghini-nya. Tangan kirinya melempar-lempar sebuah batu kerikil ke udara, siap melemparnya lagi ke jendela Ino.

Namun begitu melihat si rambut pirang muncul, Sasuke langsung membuang batu tersebut, menyeringai, dan melambai ke arahnya.

Ino menghela napas, dan menutup kembali jendelanya sebelum mengambil kimono tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia keluar dari kamar dan berjinjit turun ke bawah. Sesampainya di bawah ia mencari kunci rumah dan membuka pintu depan. Ia sedikit menggigil ketika melangkah keluar ke udara malam. Sasuke Uchiha sudah berdiri di depan pagarnya, menunggu Ino membiarkannya masuk.

"Bahkan mau tidur pun kau terlihat sangat cantik," katanya saat mereka duduk di undakan di depan pintu depan rumah Ino.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha? Aku sangat kedinginan," gerutu Ino yang memang tidak sedang berbohong.

Mendadak Sasuke menarik Ino ke pelukannya. Ino memekik dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun lengan Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak dan membuat usaha Ino sia-sia. Jadi Ino diam saja disitu. Toh, panas tubuh lelaki itu menghangatkannya.

Karena Ino tidak lagi memberontak, Sasuke pun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "ikutlah denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Kawin lari," gumamnya.

Ino langsung menoleh karena kaget dan memandang lelaki itu seakan-akan kepalanya mendadak menjadi dua. Karena saat itu wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Ino mencium bau alkohol di napas lelaki itu, dan seketika sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak serius karena sedang mabuk.

Ia kembali melihat ke depan, ke arah pagar, sambil menghela napas lega. Jika Sasuke benar-benar sadar dan tidak teler, kemungkinan besar ia akan menculik Ino saat itu juga dan membawanya kabur ke ujung dunia.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kau sebenarnya mau, 'kan?"

Bahkan saat sedang mabuk pun dia masih pandai bermain kata-kata, pikir Ino. Karena pengalaman, Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke yang mabuk tidak mempan bila dihadapi dengan cara yang kasar. Sasuke yang mabuk itu seperti anak kecil. Dia harus dibujuk.

"Sasuke, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam, kau sangat mabuk, dan aku kedinginan," kata Ino lembut. Ia sudah membebaskan dirinya dari Sasuke dan menatap mata lelaki itu lurus-lurus.

"Aku sudah pulang. Rumahku di sini."

Ino memutar matanya. "Kau mabuk, Sasuke. Ini rumahku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Rumahku selalu bersamamu. Kau adalah rumahku, Ino."

Ino sempat tercengang mendengar kalimat itu. Pipinya pun menghangat. Namun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa itu adalah omongan telernya Sasuke. Tidak bisa dianggap serius.

"Aku sedang kesepian. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Ino." Ia memeluk Ino lagi, kali ini menyandarkan kepalanya di dada gadis itu.

Saat itulah Ino tersentuh. Sasuke jarang, jarang, jarang sekali menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lemah seperti ini. Bahkan ketika mabuk sekalipun. Biasanya jika sedang mabuk Sasuke berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih kasar atau seribu kali lipat lebih mesum.

Waktu mereka pacaran pun Sasuke selalu menjadi sosok yang kuat. Kalau ia sedang sedih atau terganggu karena suatu hal, ia jarang bercerita pada Ino. Biasanya ia mengasingkan diri ke peternakannya, lalu berkuda sendirian. Setelah sedihnya hilang barulah ia kembali dan meminta maaf pada Ino karena membuatnya khawatir. Ino rindu masa-masa tersebut. Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir atau kesusahan, bahkan ketika ia sedang susah sekalipun. Ia juga selalu berusaha menjadikan dirinya tempat Ino bersandar ketika Ino sedang bersedih.

Hari itu ketika Ino kehilangan ponsel yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Sasuke berada di sana dan nyaris mencekik petugas polisi yang mengatakan mereka tidak bisa menemukan ponsel itu dan hanya bisa mencatat laporan kehilangan Ino saja. Padahal Sasuke bersedia membelikan ponsel baru, namun Ino menolak karena ia membeli ponsel tersebut dengan uang jajan yang ia sisihkan. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menemaninya mencari ponsel tersebut selama dua hari berturut-turut hingga Ino akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menabung dan membeli yang baru lagi.

Hari-hari dimana Ino sedang datang bulan dan merasa dunianya jungkir balik. Sasuke selalu datang ke rumahnya dan membawakannya cokelat, permen, donat kesukaannya, es krim kesukaannya, takoyaki langganannya, bahkan pernah juga dia membawa balon.

Atau hari-hari dimana Ino stres karena pekerjaannya sebagai model. Sasuke selalu berada di sana, menyemangatinya, dan tak henti-hentinya memujinya untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu hal tersebut. Semua sisi Sasuke yang penyayang hanya ditunjukkannya di depan Ino Yamanaka.

Ino mengernyit sedih. Ia rasa ia mungkin terkadang bersikap tidak adil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu berada di sana untuknya, tapi sisi mesum dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan pada Ino malah membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus ke perselingkuhan, hingga akhirnya menjadikannya seperti bajingan brengsek tukang selingkuh.

Padahal tidak ada orang yang benar-benar sempurna...

Ino menghela napas.

Dan sekarang...sekarang Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan butuh perlindungan.

Hati Ino yang akhir-akhir ini sudah mengeras pada Sasuke pun mendadak mulai melunak. Ia melingkarkan lengannya yang kurus di sekeliling pemuda itu dan membelai punggungnya. Ia memang membenci Sasuke yang sudah selingkuh dengan Elise. Tapi ia Sasuke yang sedang rapuh ini? Mana mungkin Ino mengusirnya di saat lelaki ini sedang membutuhkannya.

"Aku disini, Sasuke."

"Semua orang membenciku. Aku terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan. Kakakku, Gaara, Hyuuga, aku tidak tahu harus ngapain lagi. Hanya kau yang kupunya."

Dari suaranya Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang berada dalam titik emosinya yang paling rendah, dan bila Ino mengusirnya sekarang, lelaki itu pasti mengendarai mobilnya masuk ke jurang.

"Sasuke, kita sebaiknya masuk. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang hangat dan kau bisa menginap di sini, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tidak menolak dan membiarkan Ino membimbingnya masuk menuju ruang makan. Setelah mendudukkan lelaki itu. Ino mencari kunci mobilnya di kantong belakang celananya lalu keluar lagi untuk memasukkan mobil Sasuke ke halaman rumah dan memarkir mobil itu di luar garasinya (di dalam garasi sudah ada mobil Ino dan orang tuanya).

Ketika masuk lagi, ia menemukan Sasuke sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

Saat itu Ino benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak lelaki itu.

Sasuke langsung menegakkan badan ketika merasakan tangan Ino menyentuhnya.

"Kau ngantuk?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas susu panas sebelum kuantar kau ke kamar?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

Ino pun bergegas menuju kulkas, mengambil karton susu. Ia menuangkan susu tersebut ke panci, kemudian memanaskannya. Ia juga tak lupa menuangkan sedikit madu sambil mengaduk susunya perlahan.

Setelah selesai, ia menuangkan susu panas tersebut ke sebuah _mug _sederhana berwarna putih dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, panas."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan meniup-niup gelasnya sebelum menghirupnya pelan-pelan. Setelah lidahnya terbiasa dengan temperatur susu tersebut, ia segera menghabiskannya.

Ia tersenyum saat gelasnya kosong.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Ia menggangguk.

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci dan mematikan semua lampu, Ino membimbing Sasuke ke kamar tamu yang berada di atas, persis di samping kamarnya. Ino membantu Sasuke mencopot sepatu dan jaketnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu berbaring saat ia mencari selimut di dalam lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ia menemukan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna cokelat dan membawanya ke Sasuke.

Setelah menyelimuti si Uchiha, Ino tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening lelaki itu. Ia sudah hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. "Temani aku sebentar disini, Ino." Ino tampak ragu. "_Please?_" tambah Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

Ino menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia ngantuk sekali. Ia senang Sasuke tidak bertingkah macam-macam sejak Ino menyuruhnya masuk tadi. Karena Sasuke yang patuh artinya Sasuke yang tidak membuat masalah, dan Sasuke yang tidak membuat masalah sama dengan Ino cepat kembali ke ranjang empuknya. "Oh, baiklah. Sebentar saja, ya," kata Ino dengan nada menyerah.

Sasuke bergeser di ranjang supaya Ino bisa duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kakinya pun ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke di dalam selimut.

Sasuke berbaring menyamping. Tangannya memainkan rambut Ino yang panjang. Ia bergumam, "Kapan terakhir kali orang tuamu membacakan dongeng untukmu?"

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat, lalu dia mengedikkan sebelah bahunya, "Entahlah. Waktu aku SD sepertinya. Kenapa?"

Sasuke nyengir melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mendongeng sekarang."

Ino mendengus. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mendongeng."

Sasuke memelintir rambut Ino di telunjuknya. "Aku bisa banyak hal," Ia tertawa kecil, "Jenis cerita apa yang kau suka waktu kecil?"

Ino berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Toh, dongeng tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa, 'kan? "Hmm, yang ada pangeran dan putri. Cinta sejati. Hal-hal seperti itu."

Sasuke melepaskan rambut Ino, membuat rambut yang lurus itu menjadi bergelombang. "Sayang sekali ceritaku ini tidak ada pangeran, tapi ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa kau sebut Putri. Lalu ada penipuan, banyak fitnah, hingga balas dendam. Kau masih mau mendengarnya?"

"Kedengarannya mengerikan..." Ino mengernyit bingung. "Tapi... Kenapa tidak?" Jarang sekali Sasuke bersikap aneh seperti ini. Tapi jika ini yang diinginkannya, dan ini akan membuatnya tertidur lebih cepat, Ino tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Hmm, dimana aku harus mulai? Oh, pada zaman dahulu kala...semua cerita harus dimulai dengan kata-kata itu, 'kan?" Kedua alisnya naik turun dengan jahil, membuat Ino terkekeh.

"Ya, tentu saja, semuanya pasti terjadi zaman dahulu kala."

"Baiklah, pada zaman dahulu kala ada seorang pemuda yang sangat miskin. Ia tidak mengenal orang tuanya, karena mereka juga sangat miskin dan menitipkannya di suatu panti asuhan. Ya, di zaman itu panti asuhan sudah ada." Ia mengangguk pura-pura serius, membuat Ino tertawa lagi. "Ia sebenarnya sudah terlalu tua untuk tinggal di panti asuhan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkelana dan mencari pekerjaan. Tapi, sebelum ia keluar, panti asuhan tersebut tiba-tiba kedatangan seorang bayi yang ternyata adalah adiknya. Jadilah si pemuda berkelana bersama adiknya yang masih bayi."

"Apa mereka punya nama?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. "Ya, tapi aku akan membiarkan imajinasimu yang memberi mereka nama."

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau... Momotaro dan..." Ino menyipitkan mata, "Urashimataro."*

"Imajinasi yang bagus, Ino. Aku makin menyukaimu. Kemari kau," Ia mendadak menarik Ino hingga membuat gadis itu berbaring di atasnya sambil memekik. Ino berusaha menjauh, namun usahanya hanya berhasil membuatnya berbaring di samping Sasuke, karena lengan lelaki itu melingkarinya dengan protektif.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Momotaro dan Urashimataro?" tanya Ino yang mendongak melihat Sasuke.

"Momotaro membawa Urashimataro meninggalkan desa kelahiran mereka dan berkelana ke kota lain, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah desa yang makmur karena usaha ternak. Di desa itu hanya ada sebuah keluarga yang menjadi tuan tanah dari generasi ke generasi. Si Momotaro mencoba mengadu nasibnya dengan bekerja di peternakan milik tuan tanah tersebut. Dan sebelum kau bertanya," ia menyentuh hidung Ino dengan telunjuknya, "ya, tuan tanah itu punya nama dan aku lagi-lagi akan membiarkan imajinasimu menamainya."

"Hmm, Hanasaka-san?"**

Sasuke tertawa dengan keras. "Nama yang luar biasa, Miss Yamanaka!"

Mereka berdua tertawa. "Baiklah di rumah Momotaro bekerja di rumah Hanasaka-san sambil membesarkan adiknya si Urashimataro. Ternyata di rumah Hanasaka-san juga ada seorang bocah lain, keponakan si Hanasaka-san yang namanya..."

"Ikkyu?"***

Mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

"Ikkyu dan Urashimataro tumbuh bersama. Hingga pada suatu hari...putrinya Hanasaka-san datang dari pulau seberang. Putri ini berumur sama seperti si Urashimataro dan Ikkyu sehingga mereka berdua menjadi teman yang sangat akrab." Sasuke tidak bercanda dengan menanyakan nama si Putri ini karena ia sedang menatap ke langit-langit. Nada bicaranya serius, jadi Ino beranggapan inilah sang Putri yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi.

"Mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama. Bermain bersama, makan bersama, belajar bersama. Hingga cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Urashimataro dan Ikkyu sama-sama menyukai si Putri. Sayangnya Urashimataro tidak tahu kalau Ikkyu juga menyukai Putri, namun Ikkyu tahu kalau Urashimataro menyukai Putri dan ia membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan Urashimataro dari rumah Hanasaka-san. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, ya, Ikkyu adalah bocah yang sangat jahat."

Ino tetap diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Entah mengapa ia mendapat perasaan bahwa Sasuke seperti sangat memahami cerita ini, seakan-akan...seakan-akan...cerita ini memang kenyataan.

"Pada suatu hari, Urashimataro, Ikkyu, dan Putri bermain di tepi sungai. Seharusnya Momotaro ikut bersama mereka untuk mengawasi, tapi dia ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal. Ketiga bocah tersebut bermain bersama di tepi sungai dengan penjagaan...sebut saja salah satu _bodyguard_ si Putri. _Well_, ketika si _bodyguard_ lengah, mereka kabur dan bermain di dekat bagian sungai yang licin. Malangnya si Putri tiba-tiba terpeleset jatuh dan terbawa arus. Urashimataro berusaha menyelamatkan Putri sementara Ikkyu mencari bantuan di rumah Hanasaka-san."

Ino menahan napasnya. Ketika Sasuke terdiam lama, Ino mencicit, "lalu bagaimana dengan Putri?"

"Dia selamat. Bantuan datang, orang-orang dewasa menyelamatkan Putri. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Ikkyu memberitahu Hanasaka-san bahwa Urashimataro-lah yang mendorong Putri ke sungai."

Ino yang sudah hanyut dalam cerita Sasuke menjadi benci pada si Ikkyu dan merasa simpati pada si Urashimataro.

"Momotaro berusaha membela adiknya, tapi akhirnya Hanasaka-san mengusir Momotaro dan Urashimataro dari rumahnya. Istri Hanasaka-san yang merasa kasihan pada kakak beradik itu menyuruh mereka untuk berkelana ke Selatan dan mencari bantuan ke salah satu sahabatnya. Namanya Mr. Chow."

Kedua mata Ino melebar. Napasnya tercekat, dan pelupuk matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dia tahu siapa Mr. Chow! Dan sekarang ia bisa menebak siapa Momotaro dan Urashimataro. Dari tadi Sasuke sedang berbicara tentang dirinya dan kakaknya!

Tapi siapa Hanasaka-san, Ikkyu dan Sang Putri?

Ino pun akhirnya sadar bahwa meskipun ia sudah kenal dengan Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun, namun ia _sama sekali_ tidak pernah bertanya-tanya dimana Sasuke dan Itachi tinggal sebelum mereka tinggal di Peternakan Mr. Chow. Yang Ino tahu adalah sejak dulu Itachi dan Sasuke memang selalu tinggal di sana.

"Momotaro dan Urashimataro dibesarkan oleh Mr. Chow seperti anaknya sendiri. Di peternakan yang baru itu, Urashimataro tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik..." Dia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi Ino yang basah karena air mata dengan punggung jarinya, "...seperti Bunga Matahari, jadi bagaimana kalau kita sebut saja gadis ini si Bunga Matahari?"

Ino hanya tersenyum tak menjawab, matanya terlihat bersinar karena air mata.

"Bagi Urashimataro, Bunga Matahari adalah hidupnya yang baru. Semua rasa sedih yang diakibatkan Ikkyu dan Sang Putri hilang karena kehangatan dari si Bunga Matahari. Bunga Matahari adalah segala-galanya bagi si Urashimataro..."

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong ketika Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir lelaki itu. Ia terisak, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Siapa Hanasaka-san, Ikkyu, dan Sang Putri?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Ia menghela napas, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino untuk membisikkan jawabannya.

_Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, dan...Hinata Hyuuga._

* * *

_Minggu, 17 April 2011  
12:51 A.M. Dini Hari.  
Rumah Keluarga Sabaku._

Gaara mendesah lega ketika air panas dari pancuran pertama kali menyentuh kulitnya. Dulu sekali ibunya—bila sedang sehat—pernah mengingatkannya bahwa mandi tengah malam akan membawa penyakit. Memori Gaara tentang ibunya tidak terlalu banyak, dan karena itu adalah salah satu yang dia ingat, maka seharusnya demi roh ibunya di surga sana, ia harusnya mendengarkan. Tapi entah sejak kapan Gaara sadar bahwa ia jarang sekali pulang ke rumahnya sore-sore dan selalu pulang pas atau lewat tengah malam. Jika tidak sedang teler karena mabuk, Gaara biasanya mandi dulu sebelum tidur.

Ia tersenyum saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan hari itu hingga membuatnya pulang dini hari.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak pulang ke rumah lewat tengah malam dengan sekujur tubuh bau rokok dan napas berbau alkohol. Untuk pertama kali ia pulang ke rumah, dalam keadaan sadar, tersenyum senang, dan berjalan kaki, setelah menghabiskan malamnya bersama seorang perempuan.

Seorang perempuan yang spesial.

Setelah meninggalkan The Ritz malam itu, Gaara dan Hinata berjalan kaki menuju Akihabara dan mampir di salah satu _arcade _langganan Gaara. Sekali lihat kentara sekali bahwa itu adalah kali pertama bagi perempuan itu menginjakkan kakinya di _arcade_. Ia celingak-celinguk dan melangkah ragu-ragu saat Gaara membimbingnya menuju permainan yang satu ke permainan yang lain. Hinata juga nampaknya tidak familiar dengan _game _manapun, sehingga Gaara harus melakukan demo lebih dulu sebelum gadis itu bisa bermain.

Gaara senang karena dalam waktu dua jam yang mereka habiskan di _arcade,_ Hinata sudah merasa rileks, bisa tertawa, dan mungkin sudah bisa memainkan semua permainan yang ada di situ (walaupun belum sejago Gaara). Setelah koin mereka habis, pasangan tersebut mampir di salah satu restoran cepat saji untuk membeli burger dan soda sebelum berlari ke Stasiun Ueno untuk mengejar kereta terakhir.

Sayangnya stasiun terdekat dari rumah Gaara dan Hinata berjarak beberapa kilometer, sehingga ujung-ujungnya mereka tetap harus naik taksi untuk pulang.

Dari wajahnya, Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata merasa sangat senang hari itu. Apalagi ketika mereka naik kereta tadi. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti ber-ooh dan ber-aah ketika melihat kereta yang tiba atau meninggalkan peron. Gaara tidak kaget ketika Hinata mengaku kalau ia tidak pernah naik kereta sama sekali. Bahkan kereta antar provinsi sekalipun.

Gaara mematikan keran dan keluar bilik pancuran di kamar mandinya. Ia mengambil handuk, mengeringkan tubuh, dan mengenakan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek. Ia kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil mengeringkan rambut dan mengecek ponsel. Selama di pesta tadi ia sama sekali tidak memegang ponsel karena terlalu fokus mengawasi Itachi dan Hinata.

Dua pesan dari kakaknya yang mewanti-wanti supaya membawa pulang Hinata ke rumah dengan selamat. Satu dari Sasori, dan satu dari Sasuke.

Ia ingat menerima pesan itu tadi siang dan belum membukanya. Mengetahui Sasuke, apapun yang ingin ia sampaikan paling tidak terlalu penting, karena kalau penting ia pasti menelepon.

_Sender: Sasuke Uchiha  
Apr 17, 2011 11:38:11 PM_

_Datanglah ke peternakanku hari ini._

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukannya membalas pesan itu, ia malah menelepon Naruto. Si pirang itu mengangkat pada deringan pertama.

"Hei, Gaara! Ada apa?"

"Sasuke menyuruhmu ke peternakannya hari ini tidak?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung memutus teleponnya.

Jika Sasuke mengundangnya ke peternakannya, ia pasti juga akan mengajak seluruh _geng _mereka. Tapi karena Naruto tidak diajak, artinya Sasuke hanya mengajak Gaara sendiri saja.

Sasuke pasti punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya berdua saja.

Gaara melempar handuknya ke lantai, lalu berbaring telentang. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengannya. Apakah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata? Ya, pasti itu. Sebab terakhir kali mereka berbicara, mereka tidak berbicara baik-baik. Gaara masih ingat wajah Sasuke yang seperti kesetanan memaki-makinya.

_Kau melindungi perempuan sialan itu? Oh, kau pasti juga melindungi sepupu jahanamnya. Kalian pasti membuat semacam geng orang-orang jahanam yang suka menghancurkan keluarga orang lain. Kau tahu Gaara, suatu hari aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuh Neji Hyuuga dengan tanganku sendiri, dan aku akan membuat adik sepupu yang sangat dicintainya itu menontonnya._

Seandainya saja Naruto tidak menahannya, mungkin saat ini wajah Gaara dan Sasuke sudah lebam-lebam.

Gaara menelan ludah.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan para Hyuuga itu pada Sasuke hingga dia mempunyai rencana sebrutal itu?

Gaara tahu ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tapi karena masalah ini nampaknya sangat mempengaruhi emosi Hinata dan Sasuke, dan karena Gaara peduli pada kedua orang itu, ia ingin berusaha membantu mereka berdua supaya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Gaara berguling dan berbaring telungkup.

Ia baru pindah ke Jepang dua tahun yang lalu. Dan ketika ia pertama masuk Konoha Gakuen, ia yakin tidak ada orang yang namanya Neji Hyuuga, artinya si Neji ini pasti sudah pindah ketika dia masuk. Jadi Gaara bisa menyimpulkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi antara ketiga orang itu pasti terjadi sebelum SMA. Atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu.

_Geng orang-orang jahanam yang suka menghancurkan keluarga orang lain_...

Apa para Hyuuga itu menghancurkan keluarga Sasuke? Tapi seingatnya, Sasuke pernah bercerita bahwa sejak dia lahir keluarganya hanya terdiri atas dia dan kakaknya. Ketika membicarakan kisah sukses kakaknya, Sasuke pasti selalu terlihat bangga.

Kedua mata Gaara menyipit saat wajah Itachi muncul di benaknya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan besar terlintas di pikirannya.

Itachi Uchiha. Ya, Itachi Uchiha dan kebaikannya yang janggal pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Jika memang benar pernah terjadi sesuatu antara Hinata, Sasuke, dan Neji di masa lalu, pastilah hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Itachi karena kebencian Sasuke yang sebesar itu pada Neji dan Hinata tidak mungkin tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada Itachi. Kalau Itachi memang tahu, lalu kenapa ia bersikap sangat baik pada Hinata?

Gaara menggertakkan giginya saat ia teringat kembali pemandangan Itachi yang mengaitkan lengannya dengan Hinata. Cara ia membimbing Hinata kesana kemari di lengannya saat ia hendak memperkenalkan gadis itu pada teman-temannya. Cara ia membimbing Hinata di lantai dansa. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan cara yang sangat elegan dan hati-hati. Seakan-akan Hinata adalah sebuah artifak keramik langka yang bisa pecah apabila tidak disentuh dengan hati-hati.

Tapi semua itu tidak mengganggu Gaara seperti ketika Itachi memandang Hinata. Pandangannya begitu intens. Seakan-akan Hinata adalah seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Bahkan pandangan itu jauh lebih intens ketimbang pandangan yang diberikan Kankurou pada Kaede, pasangan yang jelas-jelas saling mencintai dan sudah bertunangan. Tidak. Daripada pandangan Kankurou ke Kaede, pandangan Itachi ke Hinata lebih mirip ketika...ketika...ketika Kankurou sedang memandang...Temari?

Baiklah...

Itu sangat membingungkan.

Gaara menghela napas. Mungkin dia harus menerima undangan Sasuke dan datang ke peternakannya. Sebab saat itu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara hanyalah sahabatnya berambut gelap itu saja.

Maka Gaara pun kembali meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Sasuke.

* * *

_Minggu, 17 April 2011.  
1:04 A.M. Dini Hari.  
Mansion Keluarga Hyuuga._

Sepanjang umurnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah pulang dini hari. Larut malam, ya. Itu pun kalau bersama saudara atau orang tuanya. Sendiri? Tidak mungkin. Apalagi dini hari. Namun, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, ia baru saja membuktikan yang sebaliknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia pulang dini hari.

Seperti yang ia duga ketika ia masuk lewat pintu depannya tadi, Neji menunggunya dengan sebuah buku dan wajah merengut. Selama setengah jam berikutnya, ia mencecar dan menceramahi Hinata. Untung saja Hinata tidak pulang dengan bau rokok atau alkohol, atau Neji bisa kehilangan kewarasannya.

Setelah membiarkan sepupunya naik ke atas dengan tentram, Neji pun kembali ke kamarnya. Namun tidak setelah mengancam bahwa bila Hinata melakukannya sekali lagi, ia akan mengadukannya pada ayahnya. Ancaman tersebut tentu saja tertanam di dalam otak Hinata, karena hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Hinata langsung loncat dengan bahagia. Hinata merasa dirinya melayang seperti di dalam mimpi. Tubuhnya ringan, perasaannya ringan, rasanya senang sekali seperti Hinata bisa menguasai dunia!

Saat mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Hinata melihat dirinya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh di dalam cermin. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya karena malam itu merupakan salah satu malam terbaik yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Berdansa dengan Gaara, berada di pelukan lelaki itu yang hangat, mendengarkan degup jantungnya, suaranya yang lembut, semua itu sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat Hinata meledak karena bahagia. Namun semua itu masih ditambah dengan pengalaman pertama bermain di _arcade_, berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan melintasi kepadatan jalanan di Tokyo pada Sabtu malam, dan yang paling membuat Hinata tergila-gila adalah pengalaman naik kereta pertama kali! Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya, namun ia yakin bahwa ia sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai kereta! Mungkin sama seperti kecintaannya pada air! Namun yang ini berbeda. Naik kereta terasa lebih menegangkan, mendebarkan, dan Hinata selalu merasa dirinya merinding kagum ketika mendengar sebuah kereta melintas. Dan untuk melengkapi itu semua, ia melakukan semua itu bersama Gaara.

_Oh, Gaara_.

Hinata sudah berganti pakaian dengan piama dan mencuci kaki. Ia tidak mandi. Hinata memang biasanya mandi, namun ia takut. Takut karena ketika ia mandi biasanya pikirannya suka berkeliaran entah kemana, dan hanya untuk malam itu Hinata tidak ingin pikirannya berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang salah.

Dia tahu bahwa ada fakta-fakta yang bisa membuat _mood_-nya jatuh saat itu juga. Fakta-fakta yang tidak bisa dihindarinya dan selalu mengikutinya seperti bayangannya sendiri. Kenyataan pahit akan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Hinata sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu semua. Ia bertekad bahwa malam itu ia ingin dirinya hidup di waktu itu saja. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan masa lalu, atau masa depan. Yang ada hanya dia, Gaara, dan apa yang barusan terjadi di antara mereka.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya Hinata merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada lelaki lain. Ia merasa seperti bunga yang mekar. Ia merasa seperti sedang melayang di dalam sebuah balon sabun raksasa, melintasi padang bunga yang berwarna-warni dan menuju sebuah pelangi.

Ia sangat menyukai Gaara!

Hinata tersenyum lembut saat menarik selimutnya menutupi dirinya. Ia sudah mematikan lampu, dan sudah memejamkan mata ketika teringat bahwa ia belum mematikan ponselnya. Maka Hinata pun menyalakan lampunya lagi dan meraih ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan baru. Yang ada hanyalah puluhan notif pesan suara dari Neji yang tadi sengaja diabaikannya.

Gadis itu sudah hendak mematikan ponselnya ketika mendadak benda itu bergetar dan muncul sebuah notifikasi _email_ di kotak masuknya. Karena penasaran, Hinata pun membuka kotak masuknya, dan menyadari _email_ tersebut berasal dari alamat yang tidak ia kenal. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah _attachment_ yang berjudul _IMG-2011-04-15-0127_. Karena beberapa kali pernah mendapat kiriman _attachment _dengan pola nama seperti itu Hinata jadi tahu bahwa _attachment _itu adalah sebuah foto yang diambil pada tanggal 15 April 2014.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai dua puluh detik bagi _blackberry _Hinata untuk men-_download _foto tersebut. Setelah _download_-nya selesai, Hinata membuka foto tersebut.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah bangkit dan terduduk.

Mulutnya menganga terbuka.

Kedua matanya melebar tidak percaya.

Gambar yang berkualitas _high definition _itu adalah sebuah gambar _selfie_ yang diambil menggunakan kamera iPhone oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut cokelat. Foto tersebut menunjukkan rambut cokelat si perempuan yang berantakan, senyuman centil pada bibir dengan lipstik yang sudah pudar, hingga bagian atas dari payudara-nya yang telanjang. Di bagian belakang foto tersebut terdapat seorang pria berambut merah yang memunggungi kamera. Sama seperti si perempuan, ia juga setengah telanjang karena hanya mengenakan sepasang celana boxer pendek. Ia sedang membungkuk karena hendak mengenakan kembali celananya.

Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menyimpulkan apa yang kedua orang itu baru saja lakukan.

Tidak ada lagi bunga yang mekar. Ia merasa seperti bunga yang layu. Padang bunga yang berwarna-warni kini menjadi padang gurun yang tandus. Balon sabun yang tadi membuat Hinata melayang pecah dan menghempaskan gadis itu ke tanah.

Bibir bawah Hinata bergetar.

Kamar yang menjadi latar belakang foto tersebut sangat familiar bagi Hinata, karena ia sudah beberapa kali menginap di kamar tersebut.

Namun tampaknya bukan hanya dia saja yang pernah menginap di kamar tersebut.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggungnya saja, Hinata sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa lelaki itu. Tapi otaknya menolak untuk percaya.

Rambut merah, punggung yang familiar, tempat tidur yang familiar, dan kamar yang familiar itu.

_Gaara tidur dengan Elise pada Jumat malam itu?_

Hinata hampir tidak sadar ketika ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi. Ia menutup gambar tersebut, dan melihat _email _baru dari si pengirim foto. Hinata membuka pesan tersebut dan kedua matanya melebar melihat tiga kata dalam pesan tersebut.

_Back off, Bitch_.

* * *

Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan di rumah keluarga Sabaku, ponsel Gaara Sabaku juga bergetar. Lelaki itu baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon dengan Sasuke dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ia sudah mematikan semua lampu dan berbaring di bawah selimutnya. Hanya saja ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia teringat bahwa ia belum mematikan benda tersebut.

Ia meraih ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka email baru di kotak masuknya. Email tersebut berasal dari sebuah alamat yang tak dikenalnya, bernama _cutiepie . _Pesan yang sama nampaknya juga dikirimkan ke hinatahyuuga karena Gaara melihat alamat gadis itu di bagian kolom CC. Alisnya terangkat melihat _attachment _berbentuk foto di dalam email tanpa _body message _tersebut. Ia menunggu beberapa detik agar ponselnya men -_download _foto tersebut sebelum membukanya.

Hampir seketika ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan memaki keras-keras.

Kemudian ponselnya mendadak kembali bergetar, menandakan ia menerima email baru. Di tengah-tengah kemarahannya ia membuka email tersebut dan sekali lagi ia menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata paling kasar yang pernah dipelajarinya.

_Sebagai pengingat tentang apa yang sebenarnya bisa kau dapatkan._

* * *

_Minggu, 17 April 2011.  
9:57 A.M.  
Ruang Kerja Hiashi Hyuuga._

"Ayah memanggilku?" Hinata mengintip dari balik pintu, dan menemukan ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan suara rendah bersama Neji sambil berdiri di dekat jendela. Hiashi Hyuuga menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara putri sulungnya.

"Ya, Anakku. Masuklah." Ia berjalan ke arah sofa berlengan yang berada di dekat perapian di sisi ruangan. Ia memberi isyarat pada Neji untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata masuk dengan takut-takut. Meskipun demikian ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum saat berpapasan dengan Neji.

Hari itu hari minggu, dan Hinata sudah berencana untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya, memikirkan foto bermasalah yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Namun ketika bangun pagi itu, Hinata menemukan Chisa membawakan sarapan ke kamarnya beserta pesan bahwa ayahnya ingin berbicara dengannya setelah ia mandi dan menyelesaikan sarapannya. Hinata kaget mendengar ayahnya sudah pulang. Mengingat kesibukan ayahnya, ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan berangkat bersama ayahnya ke Hokkaido, melainkan bertemu dengannya nanti di sana untuk merayakan Paskah.

Hiashi menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya. Si gadis menurut dan dengan canggung duduk di samping ayahnya. Ya, canggung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia duduk di samping ayahnya seperti ini. Terakhir kali mungkin ketika Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Ayahnya berdeham sebelum memulai, "Hinata, adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Ayah?"

Hinata mengernyit, lalu menoleh melihat ke arah ayahnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pria dengan kepercayaan diri dan wibawa yang tinggi. Ia selalu memasang ekspresi tenang dan yakin seakan-akan ia adalah pemegang kendali atas semua hal. Jarang sekali ayahnya memasang ekspresi khawatir. Jarang sekali, mungkin bahkan tidak pernah. Namun saat itu Hinata melihatnya...

Ada sebuah kerutan kecil di antara alis ayahnya.

"Aku...tidak mengerti maksud Ayah," jawab Hinata tidak yakin.

"Hinata, kita memang sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan pembicaraan seperti ini." Ia menghela napas, "Ayah memang sangat jarang berada di rumah dan tidak memenuhi peran Ayah sebagai kepala keluarga ini." Ia lalu menambahkan dengan bergumam, "Hal itulah yang membuat Ibumu pergi." Ia bersandar dan melihat ke langit-langit.

Hinata tahu itu benar, dan memang selalu berpikir demikian. Namun mendengarnya langsung dari mulut ayahnya membuatnya hampir merasa kasihan pada ayahnya. "Ayah, apa Ayah punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?"

Hiashi menoleh lagi pada anaknya dan tersenyum lemah

Hati Hinata langsung berbunga-bunga. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ayahnya tersenyum seperti itu padanya hingga ia tidak sadar betapa ia sangat merindukan senyum tersebut. Waktu masih kecil Hinata sering sekali menggambar macam-macam untuk ayahnya hanya demi melihat senyum dan mendengar pujian dari mulut tersebut.

"_Well_...sebenarnya iya."

Hinata kini duduk menyamping, menghadap ayahnya, untuk mendengarkannya dengan lebih seksama. "Apa itu, Ayah?"

"Aku mendengar banyak orang membicarakanmu...tentang pesta kemarin."

Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti. Orang-orang membicarakannya? Membicarakannya bagaimana? Apakah orang-orang bergosip tentang dia dan Gaara? Tapi bukankah wajar bila seorang remaja putri sepertinya bersama-sama seorang pemuda seperti Gaara? Apa yang perlu digosipkan? Apakah karena keluarga mereka? Namun yang paling penting adalah Hinata mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak memberitahu ayahnya soal pesta semalam. Sebelum pergi ia seharusnya memberitahu ayahnya lebih dulu. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Ayahnya mendengar ia datang ke pesta tersebut bukan dari mulutnya sendiri, melainkan dari mulut orang lain.

"M-m-maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku...aku..." Hiashi mengangkat tangan, menghentikan Hinata.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Nak. Kau tidak berbuat salah dengan datang ke pesta tersebut. Ayah memang tidak memberitahumu bahwa Ayah memang sebenarnya diundang ke pesta tersebut dan dengan sengaja tidak datang. Tapi yang membuat Ayah bingung adalah mengapa kau bisa datang kesana...dan terutama..." Kedua mata ayahnya menyipit, "...mengapa bersama Itachi Uchiha?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Tentu saja hal tersebut sangat membingunkan ayahnya.

Seperti katanya tadi, ayahnya memang hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah dan tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan Hinata. Ayahnya tidak tahu siapa saja teman Hinata, siapa pemuda yang sedang dekat dengannya, dan apa saja masalah yang sedang menimpanya. Sepanjang pengetahuan ayahnya, Hinata tidak pernah pacaran dan tidak pernah kedatangan tamu laki-laki di rumahnya. Hinata di mata ayahnya adalah anak pingitannya yang berharga, dan satu-satunya pemuda yang seharusnya bergaul bersama gadis itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, yang memang sudah direncanakan untuk dijodohkan dengannya.

Kehadiran Itachi Uchiha yang sangat mendadak tentu saja membingungkan ayahnya. Hinata tidak perlu bertanya darimana ayahnya tahu ia pergi bersama Itachi ke pesta tersebut. Fakta bahwa ayahnya tahu saja bahwa ia menghadiri pesta tersebut sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Yang perlu dipikirkan Hinata sekarang adalah darimana ia harus mulai menjelaskan semua ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi apa-apa dariku, Nak. Aku akan berusaha mengerti. Namun tolong jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi Uchiha?"

Hinata menghela napas. Dia memang tidak berencana berbohong. Dia sedang menimbang-nimbang antara menceritakan tentang Itachi saja, atau cerita tentang adiknya juga.

Akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang kejadian di pasar ikan pelabuhan dua hari yang lalu. Dia bahkan juga menceritakan pada ayahnya keanehan yang ia rasakan saat melihat Itachi, kebaikan pria itu yang janggal, atau bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa Hinata bukan asli penduduk Tokyo. "Itu aneh sekali, Ayah. Aku...Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah bercerita pada orang lain bahwa kita sebenarnya tidak berasal dari sini. Bukannya aku menyembunyikannya, tapi memang tidak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Lalu entah mengapa disini, orang ini, mendadak bertanya padaku 'kapan kau pindah ke Tokyo?'."

Hinata merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan semua hal-hal yang terasa janggal olehnya. Awalnya ia ingin menceritakan hal tersebut pada Neji. Tapi mengingat sifat Neji yang sangat curigaan, Hinata pun membatalkan ide tersebut dan berniat menyimpannya sendiri. Namun sekarang tiba-tiba ayahnya menjadi tempat _curhat_-nya. Hinata bahkan hampir tidak percaya bahwa saat itu ia sedang melakukan pembicaraan dari hati ke hati bersama ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya yang super sibuk dan sangat jarang di rumah itu.

Hiashi sama sekali tidak memotong cerita Hinata yang panjang lebar. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk. Hingga akhirnya dia bertanya, "lalu bagaimana dengan pesta kemarin?"

"Oh, itu. Dia tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan mengajakku pergi."

Mendengar hal tersebut Hiashi langsung terduduk tegak. "Maksudmu, dia masuk ke rumah kita?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"I-iya, Ayah," jawab Hinata dengan nada mencicit. Lalu bertanya dengan nada penuh ketakutan, "A-apakah aku berbuat kesalahan dengan m-membiarkannya masuk?"

"Apakah dia menyentuh sesuatu atau masuk ke ruangan lain selain ruangan depan?"

"T-t-tidak, Ayah. Aku bersumpah."

Hiashi menghembuskan napas lega. "Baguslah, kalau begitu."

"M-memangnya ada apa, Ayah? Apakah dia ingin berbuat jahat pada kita?"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Nak." Ayahnya dengan tenang mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan menuruti ayahnya.

"Aku setuju ikut dengannya..."

"Mengapa kau setuju ikut dengannya? Bukankah kalian baru saja kenal satu hari? Tidakkah aku selalu mengajarkan padamu bahwa orang asing seperti itu tidak bisa..." Baru saja Hiashi hendak memasuki fase galaknya, tiba-tiba ia langsung teringat bahwa ia sedang tidak boleh menakuti anaknya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Maafkan Ayah. Jadi, mengapa kau ikut dengannya?"

Hinata mulai memiliki firasat buruk tentang Itachi. Sikap ayahnya disini terlalu aneh. Ayahnya tak pernah bersikap sewaspada ini pada orang lain kecuali orang tersebut memang benar-benar ia anggap mengancam dirinya atau keutuhan keluarganya. Maka Hinata pun berusaha memilih kata-katanya sebaik mungkin agar tidak membuat ayahnya tegang.

"Aku sedang sangat terganggu karena suatu hal, dan Neji juga sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi kupikir kenapa tidak pergi saja ke pesta untuk menjernihkan pikiran?"

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk. "Neji pergi kemana?"

"Menonton latihan salah satu dojo."

Ayahnya lalu bergumam, "Anak itu seharusnya mengajak Hinata bersamanya," lalu ia menoleh lagi ke arah Hinata, "lalu bagaimana setelah itu?"

"Kami naik taksi ke The Ritz. Sampai di sana, aku mengucapkan selamat pada pengantinnya. Lalu Itachi memperkenalkanku ke banyak orang..."

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk. "Dan orang-orang tersebut mengira ada sesuatu antara kau dengannya. Lalu setelah itu bagaimana? Dia mengantarmu pulang, 'kan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Well _itu...umh...bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Umm, aku...di pesta itu...bertemu temanku."

Mata Hiashi menyipit curiga. "Temanmu ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hinata berusaha menghindari pandangan ayahnya. "Laki-laki."

"Bukan Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama si pemuda yang bukan Naruto ini?"

Hinata masih menghindari pandangan ayahnya menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "kami berdansa, lalu kami keluar dari pesta itu dan jalan-jalan di kota sebentar sebelum dia mengantarku pulang."

Hiashi nyaris terlihat lega mendengar bahwa anaknya tidak pulang bersama Itachi. "Boleh Ayah tahu siapa temanmu ini?"

Hinata tergoda untuk berbohong. Namun ia membatalkan keinginan tersebut. "Gaara. Gaara Sabaku. Dia...sebenarnya tinggal di ujung blok." Toh dia jujur pun tidak akan mengubah apapun. Karena setelah ini kemungkinan besar ia tak akan bertemu dengan Gaara lagi.

"Sabaku? Putranya Hisagi Sabaku?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu nama ayahnya. Hanya tahu nama kakak-kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou."

Hiashi mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah dia pemuda yang baik?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Entahlah, Ayah." Kali ini Hinata yang bersandar dan mendongak menatap langit-langit, teringat kembali pada foto semalam. "Itu tidak penting. Dia tidak penting, Ayah."

Hiashi mengamati wajah putrinya yang mendadak lesu selama beberapa saat. Jika ia tidak salah, Hinata baru saja bercerita kalau ia terakhir bertemu dengan pemuda ini semalam, sekitar sepuluh sampai dua belas jam yang lalu. Putrinya mengaku bahwa pemuda ini mengantarnya pulang, dengan kata lain mereka masih berada dalam hubungan yang baik sampai sepuluh jam yang lalu. Lalu mengapa sekarang wajah putrinya sekusut ini? Bisakah sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi dalam jangka waktu sepuluh jam saja?

Hiashi tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran anak-anak muda sekarang. Dulu ia hanya mendekati Hikaru dalam waktu dua minggu sebelum mereka berpacaran selama dua tahun hingga akhirnya mereka menikah. Dan selama itu mereka sama sekali tak pernah bertengkar. Barulah setelah bisnis peternakan mereka yang sederhana berkembang dan berubah menjadi sebuah kekaisaran bisnis, rumah tangga mereka mendadak hancur berantakan.

Ia menghela napas dan ikut bersandar di samping Hinata. "Tentu saja dia penting kalau membuatmu bisa berekspresi seperti itu." Ia menoleh ke arah putrinya, "Ayah harap kau bisa membuat keputusan yang bijak, Anakku. Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik. Dia adalah anak baptis Ayah. Tetapi kalau ternyata si Gaara ini menurutmu lebih baik, maka Ayah tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak Ayah padamu, seperti ketika kakekmu dulu yang tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada Ayah."

Mendadak tangan Hiashi yang besar menarik kepala putrinya dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya atas gerakan yang penuh kasih sayang tersebut.

Ia tidak sadar betapa ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

Secara otomatis ia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh ayahnya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada ayahnya.

Hiashi kaget dengan reaksi Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Selama beberapa saat ia bingung harus meletakkan tangannya dimana. Hingga akhirnya perlahan-lahan ia pun meletakkan tangan kirinya di punggung putrinya sementara tangan kanannya membelai rambut berwarna indigo yang anak itu warisi dari ibunya.

"Ayah yakin kau pasti bisa memilih dengan bijak, Anakku," katanya dengan nada kaku. "Ingatlah, bahwa ketika sesuatu lebih banyak membawa hal negatif padamu maka itu adalah waktunya kau harus menjauhi hal tersebut. Namun kau juga harus ingat bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, jadi kau juga tidak bisa berharap ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang sama sekali tak membawa hal negatif padamu. Itu adalah bagian dari pelajaran yang diberikan hidup kepada kita."

Meskipun Hiashi berkata demikian, namun pria tersebut membuat catatan dalam pikirannya untuk menyelidiki si bocah Sabaku ini dan apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga membuat putrinya jadi seperti ini.

Hinata mengangguk dalam diam, lalu dengan satu tarikan napas panjang ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Hiashi merengut melihat melihat pipi anaknya yang basah dan memerah. Ia pun berdiri untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari mejanya, kemudian membantu mengelap air mata putrinya. Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak terbiasa menghadapi emosi putrinya seperti ini. Ia selalu membiarkan Hikaru yang menghadapi kerewelan putri mereka. Istrinya itu selalu tahu apa yang selalu dilakukan. Namun saat itu Hiashi tak punya pilihan lain, begitu pula Hinata. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang tua yang dimiliki Hinata sekarang.

"Kalau si Sabaku ini masih terus menyakitimu, kau bilang pada Ayah. Biar Ayah membereskannya."

Hinata terkesiap, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu, Ayah. A-aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. A-aku yakin aku bisa." Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum meyakinkan.

Ayahnya hanya mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu," katanya. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar hari ini. Bersama Neji juga? Mungkin _seafood _di pinggir laut. Atau Benihana? Kau masih suka Benihana, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Mungkin _seafood_ saja. Cuacanya sedang cerah, Ayah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon untuk membuat reservasinya." Hiashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat telepon, menghubungi nomor telepon restoran _seafood _langganannya dan melakukan reservasi untuk pukul satu siang. Hinata sudah berdiri dan hendak keluar untuk memberitahu Neji tentang rencana ayahnya serta bersiap-siap ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

Di dekat pintu Hinata berbalik dan mendekati meja ayahnya. Ia menunggu ayahnya menutup telepon. Ketika telepon sudah ditutup, Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mempertanyakan mengapa Hinata masih berdiri di sana.

"Ayah belum memberitahuku soal Itachi Uchiha."

Hiashi tampak membeku sebentar. Hinata memperhatikan emosi yang berkelebat di mata ayahnya sebelum ia menunduk. Hinata terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa ayahnya selama sesaat tadi merasa _bersalah_.

"Ayah mengenal Uchiha-san?"

Ia menghela napas, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan memunggungi Hinata. "Kapan-kapan Ayah ceritakan."

Hinata mendekati ayahnya yang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Ya Tuhan...Ayah tidak hanya sekedar tahu namanya saja 'kan? Ayah benar-benar kenal dia?"

Hiashi memberi Hinata pandangan sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap kebun herbal yang persis berada di luar jendelanya. Kebun herbal tersebut dulu dibuatnya untuk istrinya. "Iya, Anakku. Kau juga pernah mengenalnya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf O dan ia memberi ayahnya pandangan tidak percaya.

"Pergilah bersiap-siap, Nak. Reservasi kita pukul satu."

Hinata mengecek jam di meja kerja ayahnya. Saat itu masih pukul sepuluh. Jika dikurang dengan perjalanan ke restorannya sekitar empat puluh lima menit, ia masih punya waktu dua jam lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap. Itu waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mandi dan berdandan. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Ayah," kata Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata adalah anak yang sopan dan dibesarkan untuk selalu mematuhi kata-kata ayahnya. Namun saat itu Hinata tahu bahwa Hiashi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup memalukan hingga Hiashi sampai terlihat bersalah. Dan sesuatu tersebut berhubungan dengan Itachi Uchiha, mungkin juga dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata tidak akan mundur sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban. Karena demi Tuhan, di antara semua keluarganya yang lain, dia lah yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban tentang keanehan kakak beradik itu sekarang.

Melihat ekspresi anaknya yang sepertinya tidak akan menyerah bahkan apabila Hiashi menghukumnya sekalipun, pria itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia menghela napas lalu mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di sofa lagi.

* * *

Hinata tidak pernah berteriak, setidaknya tidak pernah di depan ayahnya. Namun selalu ada yang pertama untuk semua hal.

"APA?!" Ia berseru tidak percaya.

Hiashi bersandar pada lengan sofa, matanya tertutup dan tangannya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Hinata, perhatikan nada suaramu."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Hinata teringat kepada siapa ia sedang berbicara dan dengan malu langsung duduk kembali. Kedua tangannya terkepal di pahanya. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Ayah? Kenapa Ayah harus mengusir Itachi saat itu juga? Maksudku, maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran kata-katanya Neji." Hinata memainkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya, "_Well_, bukan berarti aku tidak percaya Neji. Tapi dari cerita Ayah, Itachi terdengar seperti orang yang sangat baik, dan Sasuke...demi Tuhan anak itu masih berumur lima tahun. Tidak mungkin ia sengaja mendorongku jatuh ke sungai!"

Hinata tidak percaya akan datang hari dimana dia membela Sasuke di depan seseorang. Tapi ini adalah Sasuke yang _berbeda_. Sasuke yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Sasuke yang masih kecil, polos, dan (mungkin) baik hati. Hinata tidak bisa percaya ada anak berumur lima tahun yang mampu berpikir untuk membunuh orang lain.

"Aku tahu, Anakku. Tapi itu adalah kata-kata sepupumu Neji, anak dari kakakku, melawan kata-kata Itachi, koboi pekerja di peternakan. Saat itu keluarga sedang berkumpul, dan bila Ayah membela Itachi, itu artinya Ayah harus menghukum Neji dan mempermalukan roh pamanmu!"

Hinata terdiam mendengar nada suara ayahnya yang meninggi.

Ia menunduk dan mengernyit. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia ada di situ saat itu, bukan? Mengapa tidak ada yang bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia masih sangat kecil, Anakku. Dan bocah itu terlalu syok untuk berkata apa-apa setelah melihat kondisimu ketika kau ditemukan."

Hinata tidak ingin ayahnya menjelaskan kondisi tersebut. Trauma di kepala yang cukup membuatnya lupa ingatan pastilah bukan luka biasa. Tidak heran mengapa Hinata terkadang sulit mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Ibumu berbicara pada beberapa pekerja dan semuanya memang mengaku bahwa tepi sungai sangat licin hari itu karena habis hujan, dan kalian bermain dekat sekali dengan air. Ibumu memohon padaku untuk memaafkan mereka. Karena itulah aku menyuruh Ibumu untuk mengirim Itachi ke peternakan Paman Chow, kakak ipar dari Paman Jiro." Hinata terlihat lega saat mendengarnya. Paman Jiro adalah adalah salah satu sepupu ayahnya. Paman Chow ini pastilah kakak dari Bibi Sasa, istrinya.

"Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Paman Chow ada hubungan dengan keluarga kita?"

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Yang dia tahu hanyalah Mr. Chow adalah teman Ibumu. Ibumu merasa sangat bersalah pada anak-anak itu. Makanya setiap bulan ia selalu menitipkan uang untuk membiayai mereka yang selalu diberikan Mr. Chow bersama upah Itachi. Aku tidak menyangka dia mewariskan semua hartanya pada anak-anak itu."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" Kemudian Hinata teringat pada kata-kata Itachi tempo hari di taksi: _...__Sejak aku masih merintis apa yang kami miliki sekarang di peternakan Mr. Cho__w_. Saat itu Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu, tapi sekarang dia tahu.

"Ya, bocah itu mengganti usaha ternak Mr. Chow dengan judi pacuan kuda. Sangat nekat menurut Ayah." Hiashi mengangkat bahu. "Tapi dia berhasil."

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Hiashi berkata lagi. "Ayah takut. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Itachi dan adiknya masih dendam pada Ayah dan ingin berbuat sesuatu padamu untuk membalas dendam. Ketika mendengar dari teman Ayah bahwa kau datang ke pesta kemarin bersama Itachi, Ayah nyaris kena serangan jantung."

Jadi itu alasannya mengapa Ayahnya terlihat sangat marah ketika mendengar bahwa Itachi masuk ke rumah mereka saat tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Ayahnya benar untuk merasa takut. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika ia membunuh Hinata saat itu dan keluar melenggang pulang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu mengapa Itachi sangat baik padaku?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran orang lain, Anakku. Bagaimana dengan adiknya Itachi? Dia pernah mendekatimu?"

Hinata hanya menghela napas, lalu bersandar. Apa yang harus ia bilang pada ayahnya? Bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah sumber dari mimpi buruknya dari dia SMP hingga SMA? "Dia...satu sekolah denganku." Ayahnya menunggu Hinata melanjutkan. "Kami tidak begitu kenal."

Sekarang setelah mengetahui apa yang diketahui Sasuke tentang keluarganya, Hinata jadi merasa sedikit mengerti perasaan orang itu. Meskipun Hinata tidak serta merta membenarkan apa yang sudah diperbuat Sasuke padanya, tapi setidaknya Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu semua bukan karena dia memang senang menyiksa orang lain. Dirinya yang dulu mungkin saat ini akan tergoda untuk memberitahu ayahnya tentang semua kejahatan Sasuke terhadapnya. Tapi sekarang, lebih baik ayahnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula semua ini pada mulanya salah ayahnya. Bukannya mendengarkan anak kecil itu, ayahnya malah mengusirnya. Tentu saja Sasuke menaruh dendam padanya.

"Kita harus minta maaf pada mereka, Ayah."

Hiashi merengut tidak setuju, "Apa?" Ia memberi putrinya pandangan yang seakan-akan mengatakan itu adalah ide paling absurd yang pernah didengarnya.

"Ya, kita harus minta maaf pada mereka. Ayah, aku, dan Neji." Hinata mengangguk-angguk, "Terutama Neji."

Ya, terutama Neji.

Neji dan Sasuke harus bertemu kembali, karena Hinata sadar bahwa selain dirinya, orang-orang yang paling tahu tentang kejadiaan naas di pinggir sungai sore itu hanyalah Neji dan Sasuke. Itachi, ayahnya, ibunya, dan orang-orang dewasa lain hanya bisa berasumsi. Namun kenyataannya hanya dua orang itu yang tahu. Setelah mereka bertemu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hiashi dan Itachi, Hinata betul-betul berharap bahwa semua akan kembali normal.

"Kita harus mengundang kakak-beradik itu makan malam."

* * *

**(*) Momotaro** = Momotaro adalah salah satu cerita rakyat dari Jepang yang berkisah tentang seorang bocah bernama Momotaro yang lahir dari buah plum. Momotaro kemudian tumbuh dan bertarung untuk mempertahankan desanya.

**Urashima Taro** = Cerita rakyat dari Jepang yang berkisah tentang seorang nelayan yang menyelamatkan seekor kura-kura laut. Sebagai terima kasih, si kura-kura laut kemudian memperlihatkan keindahan dunia bawah laut pada si Nelayan. Ceritanya agak aneh menurut saya, karena pesan moral-nya seperti mengajarkan kita untuk "jangan pernah menyelamatkan kura-kura laut!"

**(**) Hanasaka Jii-san** = Juga adalah cerita rakyat dari Jepang yang berkisah tentang seorang kakek dengan anjing ajaibnya bernama Shiro. Kisah yang sangat bagus dan mengharukan.

**(***) Ikkyu-san** = (Bukan Ikkyu Catcher-nya Shinryuuji Naga yaa.) Ikkyu-san juga adalah salah satu cerita rakyat dari Jepang yang berkisah tentang petualangan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Ikkyu dalam perjalanannya untuk menjadi seorang biksu agama Buddha.

(Karena nama-nama yang diusulkan oleh Ino pada Sasuke sebenarnya adalah nama dari dongeng yang mereka berdua sama-sama tau, hal itu dianggap lucu oleh mereka berdua, makanya mereka berdua tertawa.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Halo, teman-teman! Senangnya bisa update Lawless dalam kurun waktu hanya seminggu. Semoga chapter depan bisa secepat atau mungkin lebih cepat dari ini, ya! Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya saya tidak menyertakan Disclaimer huhuu. Terkadang Disclaimer terkesan tidak terlalu penting. Tapi kalau Masashi Kishimoto suatu hari tanpa sengaja baca cerita ini dan tiba-tiba menuntut aku buat denda dll, saat itu baru deh nyahok, huhu. Jadi chapter sebelumnya akan di re-post nanti oke oke.**

**Kedua, saya mau minta maaf karena meskipun di review banyak yang request supaya chapter ini lebih dibanyakin scene GaaHina-nya...tapi saya masih belum bisa mengabulkan request tersebut. Ya, kalo jadi Hinata juga walaupun demen banged ama Gaara tapi ya ga bisa ketemu tiap hari juga, posesip amat dah *Author ditimpuk Hinata***

**Anyway, insyaAllah scene GaaHina ada di chapter depan.**

**Ketiga, JENGJENGJENGJENG *masuk theme song Star Wars* akhirnya...akhirnya...akhirnyaa... di chapter ini banyak yang akhirnya.**

**Akhirnya... Hinata tahu tentang cinta satu malam Gaara/Elise *Author ditimpuk Gaara*, lalu apa yang selanjutnya akan Hinata lakukan selain ngadu ke Papa Hiashi? Akankah Hinata ngamuk ke Gaara? Atau bakal ada scene catfight antara Hinata dan Elise?**

**Akhirnya... Hinata juga udah tahu soal kebenaran yang terjadi 13 tahun yang lalu! WOH! Berarti Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama udah tahu yang sebenernya dong? Trus mereka bakal baikan pa kagak?**

**Lalu, lalu...makan malam bareng Uchiha Brothers? Ooooh, sounds yumyum.**

**Mau tau kelanjutannya?**

**Tentu saja, tetap setia tunggu Chapter 20 dari Lawless yaa, karena author sendiri merasa akhir dari cerita ini sudah semakin dekat *sedih tapi senang, banyakan sedihnya kok hehe***

**Saya sesusungguhnya merasa sangat senang saat menulis cerita ini. Terutama adegan Hiashi dengan Hinata. Saya ga bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi saya harap teman-teman bisa menangkap apa rasa yang saya coba sampaikan di dalam adegan tersebut **

**Saya juga sangat bahagia saat membaca review-review yang saya terima di kotak masuk saya. Review-review tersebutlah yang membuat saya semangat nulis ini (selain karena lagi liburan). Setiap habis baca review, baca semangat-semangat yang dikirimkan para pembaca sekalian saya pasti senyum-senyum sendiri dan selalu pengen langsung nyalain laptop dan nulis apapun itu yang bisa ditulis. Saya akan berusaha balas review para pembaca satu persatu, mohon maaf kalau sangat lama dan mungkin tidak terlalu panjang (review kalian yang panjang2 selalu bikin aku terharu :"""""""""") ) tapi saya seratus persen yakin tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa besarnya rasa terima kasih dan rasa sayang saya pada teman-teman sekalian :"""")**

**Saya udah tau kira2 mau nulis apa di chapter selanjutnya, namun minggu depan saya udah masuk dan fanfic bakal saingan sama skripsi huhuhu, jadi teman-teman mohon sabar ya, tapi mudah-mudahan chapter depan kelar sebelom saya masuk. Amin!**

**Akhir kata, saya ga sabar mendengar respon kalian tentang chapter ini. Tentang Sasuke/Ino, tentang Gaara yang ngomel2, dan terutama tentang Hiashi/Hinata. Seperti yang selalu saya bilang, semua kritik, saran, dan opini kalian adalah yang membuat cerita ini terasa hidup :")**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini, teman-teman!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**xoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


	20. Is It Over?

**Disclaimer: Karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Elise Northway dan beberapa pemeran pendukung lainnya.**

**Warning: crack-pair, heavy-drama, mature contents.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Is It Over?_

_2 Tahun Yang Lalu._

Hinata Hyuuga turun dari Land Rover Discovery-nya, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Meskipun ia akan belajar di gedung yang berbeda dengan seragam yang berbeda, namun tetap saja itu adalah sekolah yang sama dengan wajah-wajah yang sama.

Setelah menekan tombol _lock _otomatis di kunci mobilnya, ia bercermin di kaca mobil tersebut sambil meluruskan blazernya hitamnya yang baru. Blazer untuk anak-anak SMA.

Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMA di Konoha Gakuen. Hari pertama ia akan belajar di sekolah tersebut tanpa Hanabi dan Neji. Selama liburan musim panas kemarin Hinata membantu Hanabi dan ibunya melakukan pindahan ke Inggris. Akhirnya setelah proses perceraian di pengadilan yang berlarut-larut, ibunya berhasil mempertahankan Hanabi. Sementara Hinata sebagai pewaris keluarga harus tetap berada di bawah asuhan ayahnya.

Gadis itu memohon pada ibunya untuk jangan meninggalkan Jepang. Tetapi si ibu bersikeras bahwa dengan berada di Jepang ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sakit hatinya pada ayahnya. Namun ia berjanji akan mengunjungi Hinata setiap liburan.

Sialnya adalah kepergian adik dan ibunya bersamaan ketika Neji mendapat kabar bahwa ia diundang mengikuti program pelatihan atlet _varsity _di Universitas Akatsuki. Neji sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangat jenius dan dia mampu masuk universitas manapun yang dia mau. Namun karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini dia merasa bahwa panggilan jiwanya ada di olahraga, maka ia tak melepaskan kesempatan tersebut.

Hinata panik saat menyadari bahwa kepergian Neji dan Hanabi akan meninggalkannya menghadapi Konoha Gakuen sendirian. Maka ia pun memohon pada ayahnya untuk memindahkannya ke Hoshinotama Institute of Learning—sebuah sekolah swasta yang tidak kalah reputasinya dengan Konoha Gakue—dengan alasan bahwa dengan tetap bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen akan membuat Hinata terus-terusan merasa kehilangan Neji dan Hanabi.

Hiashi menganggap putrinya mengada-ada dan mengabaikannya.

Hinata menghela napas dan menyeret langkahnya menuju gedung SMA. Meskipun ini tahun ajaran baru, namun tidak terlalu banyak wajah-wajah baru di Konoha Gakuen. Kebanyakan murid-muridnya adalah murid-murid lama dari SMP. Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Hinata untuk pindah sekolah.

Ya, karena dia sudah punya reputasi di sekolah ini.

Reputasi sebagai adik dari Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapat tur berkeliling sekolah karena sekolah menganggap bahwa sebagian besar murid SMA sekarang pasti sudah mengenal lingkungan sekitar mereka. Mereka tidak peduli pada murid-murid baru dan berharap murid-murid baru tersebut bisa menemukan jalan mereka sendiri di gedung empat lantai ini.

Meskipun demikian, tidak semua murid-murid dari SMP Konoha mengetahui bagian dalam gedung SMA. Ya, untuk berjalan dari gedung SMP sampai ke tempat parkir selama tiga tahun berturut-turut ini Hinata memang harus selalu melewati bagian depan gedung SMA, dan harus melewati bagian belakangnya untuk memotong jalan menuju perpustakaan. Namun tetap saja ia tidak pernah benar-benar berada dalam gedung tersebut sebelumnya.

Karena saat itu masih pukul delapan dan upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru belum akan dimulai sampai satu jam lagi, maka Hinata pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Gadis itu menjelajahi koridor lantai satu, menemukan loker-loker yang berderet di sepanjang koridor. Ia sudah tahu yang mana lokernya karena seminggu sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir, sekolah mewajibkan mereka untuk datang mengambil seragam, kunci loker, dan buku-buku baru. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi lokernya nanti setelah tur pribadinya selesai.

Ia kemudian naik ke lantai dua, menemukan ruang tata boga, lab biologi, lab kimia, dan ruang musik, sebelum naik ke lantai tiga dan akhirnya lantai empat. Di lantai empat barulah ia menemukan ruang-ruang kelas yang akan dipakai oleh murid-murid baru nanti. Ia berhenti di depan papan buletin di dekat tangga untuk mencari di kelas _homeroom _mana namanya berada. Ia menemukan namanya di ruang 4-A, persis di sebelah papan buletin. Ia mengamati nama-nama orang yang akan berada di kelas _homeroom _yang sama dengannya. Sebagian besar nama-nama yang tentu saja familiar baginya.

Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka. Seyra Kaname. Naruto Uzumaki. Kedua mata Hinata menyipit saat pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah nama yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Shit_, makinya dalam hati.

Sekarang pikiran tentang setiap hari harus bangun pagi-pagi dan mendaki tangga sampai lantai empat terdengar sangat-sangat-sangat berat apabila setelah olahraga tersebut kau harus berhadapan dengan wajah seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Sasuke ataupun dibenci oleh orang itu. Karena satu dan lain sebab yang sampai saat itu tak dimengerti olehnya, sepupunya Neji bermusuhan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Semua orang mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun karena sekarang Neji sudah tidak ada lagi, kemungkinan besar sasaran kebencian Sasuke Uchiha beralih padanya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia berharap itu hanya pikirannya yang terlalu khawatir saja. Kemudian dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tahunnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Ia masih mengamati nama-nama orang di dalam _homeroom_ -nya dan tidak menemukan nama asing lain kecuali satu nama. Tidak hanya asing karena Hinata belum pernah mendengar nama tersebut, tapi namanya memang benar-benar seperti orang _asing_.

Gaara Sabaku.

Hinata mengernyit. _Nama macam apa itu_? Pikirnya.

Gadis itu tak menghabiskan banyak waktu berpikir karena tak lama kemudian beberapa orang bergabung dengannya untuk melihat papan buletin. Ia pun dengan sopan mundur ke belakang untuk memberi kesempatan pada yang baru datang. Karena tak punya tujuan lain, Hinata pun akhirnya turun ke bawah dan menunggu bel berbunyi di gym tempat upacara akan dilaksanakan.

Dalam perjalanannya ke gym itulah Hinata baru menyadari betapa ia sangat-sangat sendirian.

Ia menelan ludah.

Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia selalu mendengar suara langkah kaki di sekitarnya.

Biasanya Hanabi, adiknya, selalu berjalan di sampingnya. Menertawakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Tetapi Hanabi selalu saja berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dari segala hal. Bahkan dari batu sekalipun. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata terlihat sedih sedetik pun di sekelilingnya, karena gadis itu pasti selalu berhasil membuat Hinata merasa senang.

Kemudian ada Neji.

Hinata menghela napas.

Neji-nya yang tampan. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sepupunya tersebut.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merengut karena melihat Neji masih belum membalas pesannya. Padahal ia sudah mengirimkan pesannya dari satu jam yang lalu.

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata memohon pada ayahnya untuk memindahkannya. Di SMA seperti Konoha Gakuen dimana murid-muridnya kebanyakan berasal dari SMP yang sama, semuanya tentu sudah membentuk kelompok-kelompok teman sendiri. Termasuk Hinata yang dulu bersama Hanabi dan Neji. Namun sekarang...dengan kedua orang tersebut meninggalkannya, Hinata harus memaksa dirinya untuk bergabung dengan _peer _orang lain.

Ya, memaksa.

Hinata bukanlah orang yang ahli bersosialisasi.

Dengan membiarkan Hinata tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya di Konoha Gakuen, ayahnya seakan-akan sudah membuangnya ke sebuah negeri antah berantah yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Hinata menghela napas.

Lalu menghela napas lagi karena sadar bahwa hari itu dia sudah terlalu banyak menghela napas.

* * *

"Kelihatannya aku membawa daftar nama absen yang salah," Hatake Kakashi, guru sejarah sekaligus guru _homeroom _Hinata untuk satu tahun ke depan, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. Sebelah tangannya yang lain membolak-balik buku catatannya. "Yep, aku memang mengambil daftar yang salah. Ini bukan kelas C, 'kan?" Seakan-akan untuk membuktikan kata-katanya ia menunjukkan daftar absen yang salah itu ke kelas.

Namun sayang tidak ada satu murid pun yang memperhatikannya.

"Adakah yang bersedia ke meja Miss Shizune di ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengambil daftar yang benar?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Murid-muridnya tetap mengabaikannya. "Ada? Tidak?" Dia menghembuskan napas frustasi lalu bergumam, "Dasar anak-anak malas."

Seharusnya pada saat itu Hinata berhenti mengamatinya, karena segera setelah tidak ada yang sukarela melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan dengan turun ke lantai bawah lalu naik lagi ke lantai paling atas, lelaki berambut putih itu pasti akan menunjuk seseorang secara acak.

Segera setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, lelaki berambut putih itu pun langsung menunjuk si gadis Hyuuga. "Kau," katanya. "Tolong bantu aku ke bawah, ya. Aku akan memberimu nilai A untuk ujian bulan depan," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kalimat tersebut membuat beberapa orang terkesiap, menyesal karena tidak mengambil kesempatan itu tadi.

Hinata pun dengan patuh turun ke bawah. Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk menemukan ruang kepala sekolah dan Miss Shizune. Meja wanita itu adalah satu-satunya meja yang berada di persis di luar bilik pribadi milik Mr. Sarutobi si kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi." Hinata menyapa wanita muda itu malu-malu. Matanya melihat ke bawah. "Kakashi-sensei bilang kalau dia membawa daftar yang salah, Miss,"

"Benarkah?" Dia mengernyit. "Kamu dari kelas mana?" tanyanya.

"Kelas satu A."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil mencari-cari di tumpukan kertas di mejanya. "Mana ya..."

Miss Shizune mencari cukup lama, sambil menggerutu dan memaki-maki Kakashi-sensei di bawah napasnya. Ketika tak kunjung menemukan daftar tersebut, ia pun berkesimpulan bahwa guru dari _homeroom _lain mungkin membawa punya kelas C. Dia akan meminta Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar supaya dia bisa mem-_print _daftar yang baru.

Hinata pun duduk di bangku-bangku yang berdempet pada dinding di seberang meja Miss Shizune. Bangku-bangku tersebut berada di sana sebagai tempat duduk bagi murid-murid yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk dipanggil Mr. Sarutobi di ruang kepala sekolah.

Sambil menunggu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut, dan tanpa sengaja berhenti pada ruangan Mr. Sarutobi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dari posisinya, Hinata bisa melihat punggung lebar seorang pria berambut cokelat dalam setelan berwarna hitam. Pria itu berbicara dengan suara yang rendah dan cukup keras, sambil sesekali tertawa bersama dengan seseorang yang suaranya seperti Mr. Sarutobi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata melihat sosok tersebut berdiri, lalu pintu ruangan Mr. Sarutobi terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sangat tampan. Napas Hinata tercekat melihatnya. Matanya tidak beralih dari wajah tampan tersebut sampai akhirnya si pemuda menyadarinya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Hinata pun spontan melihat ke bawah.

Dari ekor matanya ia melihat tiga pasang kaki tersebut berdiri di sana. Pelan-pelan ia mendongak lagi dan diam-diam mengamati ketiga pria tersebut, terutama si pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertinya.

Di belakang pemuda tersebut, pria berambut cokelat dan bersetelan hitam yang tadi Hinata lihat punggungnya masih berbicara dengan Mr. Sarutobi. Mereka berjabat tangan dan si pria berambut cokelat mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk berbisik di telinga Mr. Sarutobi. Si kepala sekolah yang sudah berada di akhir enam puluhannya itu mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian.

"Shizune," asistennya yang berambut pendek langsung berdiri dan membungkuk ramah pada si pria berambut cokelat. "Ini adalah adiknya Mr. Sabaku, dia tidak hanya baru di sekolah ini, tapi juga baru di negara ini. Bisakah kau berbaik hati mengantarnya ke ruang kelasnya dan memberitahunya satu atau dua hal tentang sekolah kita?"

Sabaku...dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?

Shizune mengetik sesuatu di komputernya, kemudian kedua matanya sedikit melebar. "Ah, kebetulan sekali di sini ada Miss Hyuuga, _sir_," Ia tersenyum pada Mr. Sabaku dan Mr. Sarutobi. "Miss Hyuuga di sini sekelas dengan Mr. Sabaku," tentu saja maksud Shizune adalah Mr. Sabaku yang lebih muda.

"Oh, bagus sekali Miss Hyuuga," kata Mr. Sarutobi, dan mendadak semua mata yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk untuk menunjukkan sopan santun. "Mungkin nanti kau bisa menunjukkan Mr. Sabaku di mana lokernya, dan tempat mengambil buku-bukunya." Mr. Sarutobi tersenyum pada Hinata. Si pria berambut cokelat juga tersenyum padanya.

"Miss Hyuuga," Ia mengangguk pada Hinata.

Dengan wajah masih merah Hinata balas mengangguk, "_Sir_."

Mr. Sabaku meletakkan tangannya di pundak si rambut merah. "Ini adikku, dia masih sangat baru di Jepang. Kuharap kau bisa membimbingnya."

Si rambut merah melihat kakaknya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Singkirkan tanganmu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kakak dan adik tersebut.

"Hinata, ini daftar absen kelas A yang diminta Kakashi-sensei." Shizune memberikan daftar yang baru selesai di _print _tersebut. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah Gaara dan memberikan slip buku pelajaran serta nomor lokernya. "Kau bisa mengambil buku pelajaranmu di perpustakaan. Gedungnya ada di belakang gedung SMA. Seperti kata Mr. Sarutobi tadi, Miss Hyuuga akan menunjukkannya padamu." Ia lalu tersenyum manis pada ayah dan anak tersebut.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shizune, lalu berbalik ke arah Mr. Sabaku dan Mr. Sarutobi untuk membungkuk sekali lagi. "Umm, a-ayo, S-Sabaku-san. K-kelasnya sudah dimulai," kata Hinata malu-malu.

Mr. Sabaku menepuk pundak adiknya. "Selamat belajar," katanya saat Hinata dan si pemuda berambut merah keluar dari ruangan.

Kedua remaja tersebut berjalan dalam diam. Karena Hinata tadi sudah diinstruksikan untuk menunjukkan lokernya pada si Sabaku muda ini, ia pun sengaja memutar ke koridor loker sebelum mereka menuju tangga.

"L-lokermu nomor berapa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat halus. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

"Hah?" Si Sabaku mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. "Kau ngomong apa?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. "L-loker," katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Oh," Dia mengeluarkan kuncinya. "Nomor 019."

Hinata secara otomatis menoleh ke kiri untuk mengecek nomor loker di dekatnya. 031. "L-lokermu ada di ujung sana."

Mereka berdua pun tiba di loker si rambut merah.

"Kau ingin langsung mengganti nomor kuncinya?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, lalu mengatur nomor di gembok lokernya dalam diam.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua langsung naik ke atas. Karena sepertinya si Sabaku ini sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, Hinata menemukan dirinya membaca daftar absensi kelasnya. Dia menemukan nama si Sabaku dan mengetahui bahwa nama lengkapnya adalah Gaara Sabaku. Salah satu nama aneh yang tadi ada di papan buletin. Murid pindahan yang eksentrik, pikir Hinata. Rambut merah, dari Inggris. Gadis itu pun bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda ini tidak ikut upacara tadi.

Kakaknya malah mengobrol bersama Mr. Sarutobi.

Pikiran Hinata pun mulai curiga.

_Pasti anak ini anak bermasalah..._, pikirnya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin keluarganya sampai repot-repot harus datang ke sekolah mengantarnya di hari pertama. Semua anak normal pasti pergi sendiri.

"Namaku Gaara," katanya tiba-tiba.

Hinata kaget karena lelaki itu mendadak bicara, dan bingung mau menjawab apa. "Eh, a-aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" kini dia yang tampak kaget.

Hinata mengangkat daftar absensi di tangannya.

"Oh, ya." Dia menggangguk. "Dan kau?"

"H-Hyuuga...Hyuuga Hi-Hinata," Hinata berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah orang itu terlalu tampan hingga rasanya Hinata sulit untuk menatapnya lebih dari dua detik tanpa membuat wajahnya seperti orang demam.

"Hei, matamu aneh sekali."

Hinata secara spontan menunduk. "R-r-rambutmu juga aneh..."

Dia tertawa mendengar balasan Hinata. "Tidak pernah lihat orang rambut merah sebelumnya, Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tentu saja dia pernah lihat orang berambut merah. Ada beberapa bahkan di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi sepengetahuan Hinata rambut mereka semua adalah hasil cat. "I-i-itu asli?"

"Tentu saja," dia nampak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Hinata. "Bagaimana denganmu, itu asli?" dia tampak berusaha menahan tawa saat membuat gerakan menunjuk ke arah mata Hinata. Gadis itu sering menghadapi orang-orang seperti Gaara ini. Orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihat warna unik mata yang mengalir dalam darah keluarga ayahnya. Keluarga Hyuuga semuanya memiliki warna seperti bulan. Seputih susu, atau setidaknya tidak beriris. Kebanyakan orang menganggap mereka buta.

"Ya, ini asli." Hinata menatap Gaara lurus-lurus seakan-akan menantangnya untuk mengatakan hal lain lagi tentang matanya. Lelaki itu masih memiliki ekspresi geli di wajahnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pemuda ini memang tampan, tapi jelas sekali dia tidak punya sopan santun.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di lantai empat. Sebelum masuk kelas, Hinata menahan Gaara.

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, i-itu. Soal perpustakaan..."

Namun Gaara langsung memotongnya. "Kau akan mengantarku nanti, 'kan?"

"Makan siangmu...jam ke berapa?"

Dia melihat salah satu kertas yang tadi diberikan Miss Shizune padanya. "Jam ketiga," jawabnya.

Sama seperti Hinata. "K-kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di pintu masuk saat makan siang nanti."

Gaara hanya bergeming menatap Hinata selama beberapa saat. Senyuman bermain di bibirnya. "Kedengarannya seperti mau kencan saja," katanya lalu tertawa.

Hinata memberinya pandangan tak percaya sementara lelaki itu masih tertawa.

Mendadak pintu kelas mereka terbuka. Kakashi muncul dari dalam ruangan, membuat Gaara langsung terdiam. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu, Mr...?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

"Sabaku," sahut Gaara singkat.

Hinata langsung cepat-cepat memberikan daftar absen kelas mereka yang sebenarnya pada Kakashi dan menunjuk nama Gaara yang berada persis sebelum namanya. Kakashi mengangguk-angguk lalu membiarkan Hinata masuk. Gaara juga hendak mengikuti Hinata, namun Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mr. Sabaku."

Gaara memberi Kakashi pandangan jengkel. Matanya tanpa sengaja jatuh pada Hinata yang ada di belakang Mr. Kakashi. Gadis itu melihat ke arahnya dan kini gantian memberinya pandangan geli.

Itu adalah pertemuan Gaara dan Hinata yang pertama.

* * *

Hinata berusaha menahan jeritan kaget ketika menemukan dirinya mendadak didorong dengan kasar ke loker di sebelahnya. Di sampingnya, pintu lokernya sendiri dibanting dengan sangat kencang hingga membuatnya terlonjak.

"H-h-h-hai..." suaranya terdengar seperti hampir menangis saat menyapa orang yang mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Tangan yang mendorongnya itu adalah tangan kekar berwarna pucat milik seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tampan. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan perempuan di hadapannya. Mulutnya mengunyah permen karet saat ia berkata, "Kangen aku?"

Hinata memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menelan ludah dan mencari bantuan ke kanan dan kirinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor tersebut hanya memberi mereka pandangan sekilas sebelum berbisik-bisik heboh dengan teman di sebelahnya. Beberapa bahkan ada yang cekikikan. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang cukup peduli untuk berhenti dan mengingatkan Sasuke Uchiha bahwa menahan seorang perempuan di loker dengan tanganmu di leher perempuan tersebut adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan. Tentu saja. Mana ada yang berani berkata seperti itu pada orang yang menduduki puncak piramida makanan Konoha Gakure.

Ketika melihat Hinata nyaris pingsan, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Hinata langsung menghembuskan napas lega dan memijit-mijit lehernya. Tidak sakit, hanya saja Hinata sangat syok dikagetkan seperti itu.

"Ah, bukan aku yang kau rindukan. Tapi sepupumu, 'kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat ke arah ujung-ujung sepatunya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung-ujung sepatu Sasuke.

"Jangan sedih, Hyuuga." Sasuke menyentuh rambut Hinata yang panjang. Ia menggenggam ujung rambut gadis itu, membawanya mendekati hidungnya untuk menciumnya. "Dengan begini lebih banyak waktu untuk kita berdua."

Hinata merinding melihat gerakan lelaki serta mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

Benar dugaannya.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"B-b-berhentilah menggangguku, U-U-Uchiha."

Ia meremas rambut Hinata, sebelum melepaskannya. "Sampaikan salamku pada sepupumu," Ia menyeringai sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak sadar betapa lemas kakinya sampai Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia nyaris jatuh terduduk saat itu juga. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menghadapi Sasuke sendirian. Biasanya Neji dan Hanabi selalu ada di sana bersamanya, dan Neji atau Hanabi akan selalu membalas cemoohan Sasuke dengan cemohan-cemohan yang tak kalah kejam.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega lalu kembali membuka lokernya. Ia baru saja menaruh buku teks sejarah dan bahasa jepang-nya ketika tadi Sasuke mendadak mengagetkannya. Hinata lagi-lagi merinding jijik ketika mengingat Sasuke tadi mencium rambutnya. Ia harus mencuci rambutnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa tidur dengan sidik jari laki-laki itu di rambutnya.

Tapi...kenapa tadi Sasuke mencium rambutnya? Bukannya dia yang selalu mengatakan kalau Hinata bau sampah dan selalu mengeluh keras-keras bahwa ia tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengannya? Apakah ini cara barunya mengerjai Hinata?

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu wajahnya berubah pucat ketika ia sadar.

_Sampaikan salamku pada sepupumu..._

Dia mengatakannya tanpa mengunyah permen karetnya!

Dengan penuh horor Hinata mengambil seuntai rambutnya yang tadi dicium Sasuke.

Dan benar saja.

Hinata berteriak ngeri, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di dekatnya kaget dan melemparkan pandangan jengkel ke arahnya.

_Lelaki jahanam itu membuang permen karetnya di rambutku!_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata langsung membanting lokernya dan berlari. Itu pertama kalinya ia berlari sekencang itu di koridor sekolah. Ia tidak peduli pada bahu-bahu yang ia tabrak, ia tidak peduli pada makian yang dilemparkan padanya, ia tidak peduli pada tatapan kesal yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli.

Saat itu pikiran Hinata terlalu tersita oleh permen karet di rambutnya dan bagaimana cara menghilangkannya tanpa harus memotong rambutnya. _Adakah _cara untuk membersihkan permen karet terkutuk itu tanpa harus memotong rambutnya?

Hinata bahkan tidak berhenti ketika ia menabrak pintu toilet perempuan. Ia langsung menghambur ke wastafel dan berusaha mencuci bagian permen karet di rambutnya. Namun yang diperbuat gadis itu malah semakin membuat rambutnya makin kusut di bagian yang terkena permen karet. Ia bahkan membuat bagian-bagian rambut yang tadinya tidak terkena permen karet menjadi ikut lengket.

Gadis itu menangis di sana.

Rambutnya...Rambutnya yang selalu dipuji oleh ibu dan ayahnya...Rambut yang sengaja ia panjangkan supaya mirip dengan ibunya...Sasuke Uchiha mengambil rambutnya darinya.

Hinata ingin sekali membalas lelaki itu. Merusak sesuatu yang berharga miliknya. Membuat lelaki itu menangis seperti dirinya sekarang.

Tapi Hinata tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa...

Ketidakberdayaan membuatnya menangis makin keras.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, Gaara Sabaku menemukan dirinya duduk di undakan di depan gedung SMA Konoha Gakuen. Si gadis beriris aneh (Gaara lupa namanya) tadi berkata bahwa _dia-_lah yang akan menunggunya di sana. Lalu mengapa sekarang malah Gaara yang menunggunya di situ?

Gaara bukanlah orang yang sabar. Namun karena gadis itu tadi lumayan lucu, Gaara pun dengan sabar menunggunya. Mereka rupanya hanya sekelas di _homeroom _mereka saja, dua pelajaran selanjutnya mereka tidak sekelas sehingga Gaara tidak tahu gadis itu sekarang ada di mana.

Meskipun itu hari pertamanya, namun Gaara merasa ia sudah menemukan beberapa teman. Pertama si Hyuuga beriris aneh. Lalu ada si Uchiha yang tadi duduk di dekatnya di _homeroom_. Kemudian di kelas matematika-nya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat ramah padanya. Selain ketiga orang itu ada beberapa gadis yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan bersedia menemaninya melihat-lihat seluruh sekolah. Dia sebenarnya mau saja. Namun karena sudah terlanjur berjanji akan bertemu dengan si gadis beriris aneh saat makan siang, ia pun dengan sopan menolak semua tawaran dari gadis-gadis tersebut.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sangat lumayan menurut Gaara.

Tapi sekarang si gadis beriris aneh tidak tampak di manapun. Gaara menggertakkan gigi. Mungkinkah kelas gadis itu belum selesai? Tapi ini sudah hampir lima belas menit, dan Gaara sudah lapar. Mungkin dia bisa ke kafetaria dulu sebelum bertemu si Hyuuga beriris aneh?

Baru saja hendak mempertimbangkan pilihan yang terakhir tersebut, seorang gadis cantik berambut pink mendadak lewat di depannya. Rambut pink-nya yang unik tergerai di belakangnya, dan ketika ia lewat Gaara bisa mencium wangi parfumnya yang terasa lembut dan manis. Gadis itu nampak sedang terburu-buru, tidak senang dan menggerutu. Di lengannya terdapat beberapa buku tebal serta setumpuk kertas.

Gadis itu kelihatannya hendak menuju bagian belakang sekolah, karena dia keluar dari jalan setapak menuju rumput. Sayangnya saking terburu-burunya, dan mungkin karena buku-buku di lengannya menghalangi pandangannya, ia tidak melihat pembatas antara jalan setapak dengan rumput, dan akhirnya tersandung.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Detik pertama Gaara melihat perempuan itu berjalan seperti biasa, namun detik berikutnya ia melihat kertas-kertas yang banyak itu terbang ke udara dan si rambut pink menjerit sebelum jatuh terjerembab ke rumput.

Pemuda berambut merah itu secara spontan langsung berdiri dan melesat untuk menolongnya.

Gaara membantunya berdiri lalu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di rumput. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya pada gadis itu. Gaara bisa melihat hidungnya memerah, namun tidak berdarah.

"Terima kasih, eh...aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini," kata si gadis pink saat menerima kertasnya. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, nampaknya memang benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Gaara menolongnya mengumpulkan kertas yang jumlahnya ratusan itu. "Aku Sakura Haruno."

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan jalanmu," kata Gaara. "Kau mau kemana?"

Senyumnya memudar ketika ia teringat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Miss Anko menyuruhku mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya, dan ini adalah kertas-kertas PR musim panas anak-anak kelas tiga. Dia menyuruhku supaya membawanya ke meja favoritnya di perpustakaan."

Gaara tersenyum melihat bibir gadis itu yang cemberut, lalu dia teringat bahwa dia juga harus ke perpustakaan. "Hei, sini kubantu. Kebetulan aku juga mau mengambil buku di perpustakaan."

Sakura tampak gembira mendengar ada tenaga sukarelawan yang ingin membantunya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyerahkan tumpukan kertas serta dua buku yang sangat tebal pada Gaara. "Terima kasih, Gaara. Ayo lewat sini." Ia berjalan dengan cepat, "Ayo, ayo, nanti waktu makan siang keburu habis."

Itu adalah pertemuan Gaara dan Sakura yang pertama.

* * *

Hinata masih merajuk di salah satu bilik toilet ketika ia tiba-tiba tersentak.

Ia melihat arloji di tangan kanannya, dan sontak berdiri.

Dia lupa sama sekali pada Gaara Sabaku!

Makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam, sementara Hinata tadi berkata pada lelaki itu kalau _dia _yang akan menunggunya saat jam makan siang. Selama beberapa saat Hinata lupa pada permen karet di rambutnya. Ia pun dengan segera memanggul tasnya dan keluar dari toilet.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Hinata Hyuuga berlari di koridor sekolah. Namun kali ini tujuannya bukan ke toilet, melainkan ke luar gedung.

Ketika sampai di luar, ia kecewa ketika tidak menemukan Gaara di manapun. Lelaki itu pasti marah padanya. Padahal Gaara adalah salah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang tidak bersikap memusuhinya. Dia adalah salah satu kesempatan Hinata untuk berteman. Tapi mengapa Hinata bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja?

Ia lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan, berharap Gaara menemukan jalannya sendiri ke perpustakaan dan mungkin masih ada di sana, menunggu petugas perpustakaan membawakan buku-bukunya.

Hinata sudah separuh jalan menuju perpustakaan ketika ia mendadak berhenti saat melihat sosok berambut merah yang familiar tersebut berjalan dari arah perpustakaan bersama orang lain. Ia hanya berdiri tak bergerak di sana saat menyadari bahwa orang lain tersebut adalah Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, gadis terpintar di angkatannya. Tidak hanya pintar, Sakura juga adalah salah satu gadis cantik yang sangat populer di kalangan senior maupun anak-anak SMP.

Hinata lalu berbalik, punggungnya membungkuk, dan ia mengehela napas.

Mungkin Gaara bertemu Sakura di salah satu kelasnya sebelum makan siang dan mereka mengobrol. Lalu Gaara bercerita pada Sakura bahwa dia perlu ke perustakaan, dan Sakura pun menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya.

_Ya, pasti begitu_, pikir Hinata.

Untuk apa Gaara meminta bantuan si culun Hinata untuk menunjukkannya perpustakaan kalau ia bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang Sakura Haruno? Untuk apa dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis yang bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat penuh tanpa tergagap sedikitpun kalau dia bisa bersama gadis lain yang lebih percaya diri?

Akibat ulah Sasuke, pada hari itu Hinata harus singgah di salon untuk memotong rambutnya, rambut panjang kebanggaannya yang selalu ia rawat sejak kecil. Permen karet yang dibuang Sasuke Uchiha di rambutnya mustahil dibersihkan tanpa harus memotong habis rambutnya. Ketika sampai di rumah hari itu, ayah dan para pelayannya sangat terkejut dengan rambutnya. Hinata menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya dengan berkata bahwa ia memotong rambutnya karena ingin membuang sial.

Keesokan harinya, ia bertemu Gaara Sabaku di koridor. Lelaki itu kini sudah dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak populer lainnya. Ia tidak mengenali Hinata saat mereka berpapasan. Mungkin ia sengaja, atau mungkin dia tidak mengenali Hinata dengan rambut pendeknya.

Yang manapun, saat itu Hinata memutuskan bahwa Gaara Sabaku tidak akan pernah menjadi temannya. Dengan bergabung bersama grup anak-anak populer, Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak ada bedanya dengan teman-teman barunya, yaitu orang-orang yang menilai orang lain dari penampilan luarnya saja.

* * *

_Minggu, 18 April 2011.  
2:17 P.M.  
Jalan dari Perfektur Shinagawa menuju Distrik Setagaya (Rumah Keluarga Hyuuga)._

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara ayahnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, dari sekian banyak memori yang ia punya tentang Gaara, ia tiba-tiba teringat memori yang satu itu. Gaara dengan Sakura. Sasuke dengan permen karetnya. Hinata hari itu juga memotong rambutnya hingga pendek. Betul-betul kenangan yang buruk. Mungkin beban pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini membuat memori-memori lama yang ingin ia lupakan mendadak muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Mereka bertiga, Hinata, Neji, dan Hiashi, sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai makan siang di restoran _seafood _kesukaan Hiashi ketika ponsel Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ia menerima sebuah pesan baru.

_Sender: Gaara Sabaku  
Apr 18, 2011 1:38:11 PM_

_Hinata, kau dimana? Aku meneleponmu seribu kali dan kau tak ada di rumah! Aku perlu bertemu denganmu sekarang!_

Hinata hanya memperhatikan SMS tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum menghapusnya. Ia juga menghapus tiga puluh lima pesan suara dari Gaara yang semuanya ia abaikan.

Ia tahu apa yang membuat Gaara berusaha menghubunginya. Namun ia tidak tahu _mengapa_ Gaara melakukan itu semua.

Ya, hati Hinata hancur melihat foto tersebut. Bagaimana tidak hancur? Di sini ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat baik padamu, yang menceritakan rahasia masa kecilnya padamu, yang terlihat cemburu ketika kau datang ke pesta bersama lelaki lain, yang mencium pipimu setelah mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Lelaki yang sama juga kebetulan adalah lelaki yang sangat kau cintai. Bagaimana perasaanmu tidak hancur ketika melihat lelaki tersebut berfoto setengah telanjang bersama perempuan lain, apalagi perempuan yang kau tahu hobinya adalah menjahati orang lain di waktu senggangnya?

Hinata sangat yakin bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari cara lelaki itu menatapnya ketika mereka bergerak di lantai dansa. Ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari cara ketika ia menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di bahunya ketika mereka naik kereta semalam.

Lalu mengapa?

Mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini sekarang?

Apakah ini semacam ujian bagi perasaan Hinata? Apakah karena Gaara pernah terluka di masa lalu, maka sekarang ia berhati-hati dalam memilih orang-orang yang terlibat dengannya dengan menguji perasaan orang tersebut?

Hinata tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapanya Gaara. Mereka tidak pacaran. Mereka tidak berteman. _Heck_, mereka hanya sekedar kenalan!

Lalu setelah itu semua, mengapa sekarang Gaara berusaha menghubunginya seakan-akan ia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan?

Pertanyaan tersebutlah yang menghantui Hinata sejak semalam.

Setelah menerima foto tersebut semalam, Hinata tidak langsung serta merta menangis dan memaki-maki Gaara. Tidak. Yang Hinata lakukan adalah berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan berkontemplasi.

Ia berusaha memikirkan semua ini dari perspektif Gaara.

Jika kau adalah seorang lelaki, yang manakah yang akan kau pilih. Seorang gadis pemalu dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja, atau seorang gadis cantik penuh percaya diri dengan tubuh dambaan seluruh kaum lelaki?

Orang normal manapun pasti lebih menyukai si gadis yang kedua. Siapa yang tidak menyukai kombinasi kecantikan dan kepercayaan diri? Bukankah kepercayaan diri adalah riasan terbaik bagi wanita?

Pikiran-pikiran tersebutlah yang sejak semalam bersarang di benak Hinata.

Hingga tadi ketika mendadak ia teringat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara. Dari posisi Hinata saat itu, Gaara diberikan dua pilihan, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga atau Sakura Haruno? Lelaki itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mempertimbangkan pilihannya dan langsung mengencani Sakura Haruno tepat seminggu setelah ia bertemu gadis itu. Sementara Hinata Hyuuga hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Kenangan samar-samar tentang seorang gadis gagap dan pemalu yang membantunya menemukan kelas _homeroom_-nya di hari pertama.

Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang diambil Hinata adalah...Gaara tidak akan mungkin memilih gadis sepertinya jika ia bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Elise Northway.

Gaara sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

Apapun yang Hinata pikir Gaara rasakan padanya, semua itu hanyalah ilusi.

Mungkin Gaara menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman yang baik, namun tidak lebih dari itu. Ia mungkin berusaha menghubungi Hinata sampai mengirim 35 pesan suara karena takut Hinata menyebarluaskan fotonya bersama Elise.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil, lalu menghela napas. Wajah dan suasana hatinya yang muram nampaknya tidak luput dari perhatian ayahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, anakku? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

Hinata menoleh pada ayahnya yang duduk di sampingnya di jok belakang dan berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling cerah. Sayang sekali senyum tersebut tak mencapai matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah. Jangan khawatir."

Ayahnya memberinya pandangan skeptis selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk.

Hinata kembali menoleh ke luar jendela lagi.

Ia sudah lelah.

Lelah dengan perasaannya, lelah dengan Gaara, lelah dengan taruhannya dengan Sasuke, lelah dengan semua kebohongan yang harus dilakukannya. Semua kegilaan itu bahkan memaksanya untuk berbohong pada ayahnya!

Hinata memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

Ia harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke dan semua ancaman bodohnya. Sejak awal taruhan ini memang bukanla taruhan yang bisa dimenangkannya. Taruhan ini bahkan tidak membuktikan apapun, kecuali bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke ternyata mempunyai satu kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama orang jahat yang tega melukai perasaan orang yang seharusnya mereka sayangi.

Selama ini Hinata selalu beranggapan bahwa Sasuke adalah yang terjahat di antara yang terjahat. Namun sekarang, lihat gara-gara siapa sebenarnya Sasuke bisa sejahat itu padanya? Dan siapa yang tega berpura-pura baik dan peduli pada seseorang hanya ujung-ujungnya untuk menghancurkan perasaan orang tersebut?

Hinata!

Semuanya karena Hinata.

Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan taruhan ini.

Ia hanya akan melukai orang yang ia cintai, dan pada saat yang sama melukai dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata dan membulatkan tekadnya.

Ya, dia akan mengakhiri semua ini.

* * *

_Minggu, 18 April 2011.  
2:20 P.M.  
Rumah Elise Northway._

Elise Northway mendongak dari tanaman yang sedang dikerjakannya. Ia menemukan salah satu pelayannya berdiri dengan gugup, lalu dengan nada tidak senang menjawab, "Kenapa?"

Si pelayan membungkuk dan menjawab, "Maafkan saya, Miss Elise. Tapi ada seseorang di pintu depan yang mencari anda."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, si pelayan malah terbelalak karena melihat sesuatu di belakang Elise. Wajahnya nampak takut.

Elise menyipitkan mata dan berbalik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kurang ajar saat melihatnya. Elise mengernyit sebelum mencopot sarung tangan kesayangannya yang selalu ia gunakan ketika berkebun. Ia menatap tajam pada si lelaki yang dengan seenaknya telah menerobos masuk ke kebun pribadinya yang terletak di belakang rumah, menantang lelaki itu untuk mendekatinya.

Elise tidak peduli bahwa saat itu si lelaki sedang melihatnya dalam kondisi terjeleknya. Rambut cokelat yang biasanya tergerai dengan anggun di punggungnya kini terikat asal-asalan dalam bentuk buntut kuda. Tank top hitam yang ia kenakan untuk berkebun pagi itu adalah tank top belel yang paling nyaman yang ia punya. Celana jinsnya yang pudar hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya hingga membuat lututnya kotor oleh tanah akibat berlutut selama setengah jam di kebunnya sebelum orang ini mengganggunya.

Meskipun demikian, Elise tahu bahwa ia punya bakat alami untuk mengintimidasi orang lain bahkan jika ia tak memakai apapun sekalipun.

Karena si lelaki tak membuat gerakan apapun untuk mendekat, maka Elise pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ia memutar mata saat menyadari bahwa mata si lelaki tidak menatap wajahnya, melainkan sedang melihat ke arah dadanya, ke arah tank topnya yang mencetak jelas bentuk putingnya. Elise memang sengaja menanggalkan bra-nya siang itu setelah memutuskan bahwa cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin.

"Apa maumu, Sasori?" Elise menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, berdiri dengan pose mengintimidasi yang telah disempurnakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Pose yang sangat ampuh yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dari orang lain.

Sasori hanya terkekeh. "Dengan bokong dan dada seperti itu, aku bingung mengapa Gaara _bisa_ tidak menyukaimu."

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi sekarang Gaara memberitahu semua orang tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat tidurnya?"

Sasori membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Elise hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Hanya aku," Ia menyeringai.

Elise memberinya pandangan bosan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Keluar dari rumahku sebelum kupanggil penjaga rumahku. Kau mengganggu waktu berkebunku." Gadis itu berbalik dan hendak berjalan kembali ke petak-petak halamannya yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga favoritnya ketika sebuah tangan yang besar mencengkeram bahunya.

Ia terkesiap dan berbalik. "Lepaskan tanganmu! Beraninya kau..."

Namun Sasori memotongnya, "Beraninya _kau_..." ia menusuk dada Elise dengan telunjuknya, "...adalah kalimat yang semestinya." Sasori tersenyum, namun tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Elise yang semakin mengencang.

Gadis itu meringis, rasa takut berkelebat di belakang matanya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Ayo ke dalam."

Sasori melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu tersenyum pada Elise sebelum menggandeng tangan gadis itu. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Elise membimbing Sasori menuju ruang belajarnya yang berada di sisi sebelah timur rumah. Karena ia tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa orang pelayan, tidak ada yang bisa memarahi Elise karena ia menggunakan sepatu boots-nya yang penuh dengan lumpur melintasi lantai marmer rumahnya yang mahal.

Sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke ruang belajar gadis itu, ia bertanya pada tamunya minuman apa yang diinginkannya. Si pemuda dengan sopan menolak. Ketika mereka berada di dalam, Sasori melihat-lihat rak buku yang menghiasi seluruh dinding ruangan tersebut, sementara Elise dengan tenang melangkah ke mejanya, lalu membuka salah satu laci.

"Kau pasti tahu mengapa aku ada di sini," kata Sasori dengan mata masih meneliti satu persatu punggung buku dari koleksi Elise. Ia berani bertaruh perempuan itu belum pernah menyelesaikan satu buku pun yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku bukan Karin yang bisa kau bayar hanya dengan beberapa puluh ribu supaya memohon maaf pada perempuan dungu itu."

Respon tersebut membuat Sasori menoleh ke arah Elise.

"Ya, seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa kau adalah anjing pesuruh Gaara yang paling patuh."

Wajah Sasori mengeras, membuat Elise tersenyum karena merasa sudah mengenai poin yang tepat. Gadis itu menutup laci setelah mengambil benda yang ia inginkan. Ia memutar meja lalu berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Tradisi mafia yang Gaara ajarkan pada kalian itu sangat bodoh. Dia pikir dia bisa mencontoh apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Dia itu masih sangat hijau."

Sasori berbalik dan kini sepenuhnya menghadapi Elise.

"Dan aku berasumsi kau lebih tahu darinya, _princess_?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagi Gaara untuk mau mengintimidasiku dengan mengirimkanmu kesini. Kalau dia memang berani, suruh dia sendiri yang datang kemari."

"Kau tidak cukup berharga untuk..."

Elise memotong Sasori dengan membentak, "AKU LEBIH BERHARGA DARI PEREMPUAN MANAPUN YANG PERNAH DIKENAL BAJINGAN ITU!" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tak seharusnya berteriak," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori menyipitkan mata melihat ledakan amarah gadis itu yang mendadak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bermain aman. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan berbuat seperti itu, Elise?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Bibir Elise menipis sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku menyukai Gaara. Aku menginginkannya, dan aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan. Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkannya, maka orang lain pun tidak. Apalagi si Hyuuga tolol itu."

"Kalau kau menyukainya, mengapa kau mengirimkan foto itu padanya dan membuatnya marah?"

Elise menatap Sasori dengan tajam. "Bajingan itu menolakku. Aku, yang sudah dengan rela menyerahkan diri padanya. Ribuan lelaki akan saling membunuh untuk berada dalam posisinya. Sementara dia, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah menggumam-gumamkan nama perempuan sialan itu seperti orang idiot."

Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di pinggir ruangan sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana.

Sasori menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Gaara mau kau meminta maaf padanya dan pada Hinata Hyuuga serta menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

Elise langsung terduduk tegak dan memandang Sasori dengan pandangan membunuh. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu di dalam saku celana jins-nya. "Sampai seribu tahun pun aku tidak akan melakukannya. Suruh Gaara kesini, aku akan bilang di mukanya langsung! Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Duduk di sofaku sambil memberitahuku supaya minta maaf pada dua orang itu? Kau sudah gila?"

Sasori tetap bersandar dan menatap Elise dalam diam sampai gadis itu kehilangan kesabarannya dan berdiri menjauh dari Sasori. "Mengapa kau menyukai Gaara?"

Gadis itu duduk di kursi di belakang mejanya. Ia memutar kursi itu menghadap dinding supaya menghindari pandangan Sasori. Lama ia tidak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya Sasori berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu. Si rambut merah duduk di meja dan memutar kursi gadis itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing lengan kursi Elise, membuat gadis itu terperangkap di antara kursinya dan si lelaki berambut merah.

Elise membuang muka, lalu dengan pelan menjawab, "Ino mengencani Sasuke. Jadi wajar saja bila aku mengencani Gaara."

Sasori menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan jawabannya, dan memutar mata saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah jawaban gadis itu yang paling benar dan paling jujur. Jadi dia hanya ingin berkencan dengan pemuda paling populer di sekolah? Tipikal gadis pesolek.

"Gaara tidak menyukaimu."

Elise memberikan Sasori pandangan jijik. "Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya dari mulutmu."

"Ino tidak menyukaimu, dan Sasuke pun sekarang tidak lagi peduli padamu. Ia hanya membiarkanmu berada di dekatnya untuk membuat Ino cemburu. Tapi sekarang setelah ia tak lagi membutuhkanmu, dia tidak lagi peduli pada apapun yang terjadi padamu."

Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi. Tangannya kembali mencengkeram sesuatu di dalam kantongnya.

"Tidak ada yang peduli padamu, Elise Northway," bisik Sasori.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tidak siap ketika Elise mendadak mencakar wajahnya. Ia memaki saat gadis itu berdiri dan melayangkan tinju membabi-buta ke arahnya yang dengan mudah ditangkapnya.

"_Shit_, kau kenapa, _sih_? Ini sakit sekali, brengsek!" Ia mengunci kedua pergelangan Elise yang kurus dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh hasil cakaran Elise di pipinya, membuatnya meringis.

"_Kau _yang kenapa! Datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan semua itu padaku. Sudah kubilang padamu, aku bukan Karin yang bisa kau permainkan begitu saja. Lepaskan tanganku sekarang!" bentaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasori.

Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas. Jika bukan karena Gaara memberitahunya apa yang gadis ini telah lalukan, ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. "Ayolah, Elise. Jangan buat ini sulit untuk kita berdua."

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang!" bentak Elise lagi.

Sasori jarang sekali harus berurusan dengan perempuan. Biasanya Gaara tidak pernah terlibat masalah dengan perempuan karena sebagian besar dari mereka umumnya memuja lelaki itu, bukannya mencari masalah dengannya. Pekerjaan yang diberikan Gaara untuknya biasanya berputar di sekitar mengancam, menyuap, atau jika waktunya sudah sangat sempit, melukai.

Perempuan pertama yang pernah mencari masalah dengan Gaara adalah Karin. Itu adalah tugas yang sangat mudah bagi Sasori karena pada dasarnya perempuan itu memang mata duitan dan begitu Sasori menawarkan uang tunai sebesar seratus lima puluh ribu padanya, perempuan itu langsung menuruti apapun perintah Gaara padanya.

Namun si Northway ini berbeda. Tentu saja Sasori tahu bahwa bila perempuan ini berani mengancam Gaara dengan sebuah foto skandal, pastinya perempuan ini punya mental sekeras baja. Ketika sampai di rumahnya siang itu, Sasori harus menekan rasa irinya karena perempuan ini tidak tinggal di perumahan kelas menengah pada umumnya. Dia tinggal di pinggir kota, di sebuah kastil bergaya Victoria. Pantas saja gadis ini selalu mengadakan pesta-pesta. Dia tinggal sendiri, dan dia sangat kaya. Dia tak akan mempan disuap.

Sasori benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan opsi terakhir. Karena entah mengapa setelah dia berbicara dengan Elise, ia merasa gadis itu sebenarnya masih bersifat sangat kekanakan. Dan yang harus kau lakukan pada anak nakal yang keras kepala adalah...

Elise tidak siap ketika Sasori tiba-tiba melepas tangannya tanpa pemberitahuan, lalu dengan sama cepatnya ia memutar tubuh gadis itu dan lagi-lagi mengunci kedua tangannya, kali ini di belakang tubuhnya. Ia terkesiap dan menjerit ketika Sasori membuatnya membungkuk dengan perutnya di paha lelaki itu. Ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta tidak berdaya saat siku lelaki itu menahan punggungnya.

"Aku benci jika harus merusak wajahmu yang cantik, Elise Northway," ujar Sasori lembut. "Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum." Sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengaktifkan fitur kamera video, dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di dekat ujung meja sehingga pemandangan bokong Elise Northway yang mencuat di udara serta apapun yang hendak Sasori lakukan selanjutnya padanya akan terekam dari sudut yang tepat hingga wajah Sasori sendiri tidak perlu terlihat.

"Kau sakit jiwa!" teriak Elise.

"Bukankah kau juga?" balas Sasori dengan tenang. Ia meraba-raba kancing dan ritsleting celana jins gadis itu sebelum menurunkannya bersama celana dalamnya yang berwarna pink. Ketika celana tersebut jatuh ke lantai, sesuatu bergulir keluar dari sakunya. Sasori menyipitkan mata dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah _pepper spray_. Ia tidak melihat gadis itu mengantonginya tadi. "Rupanya kau berniat jahat juga. Dasar perempuan nakal."

Pukulan pertama jatuh pada bokong kanan perempuan itu, sangat keras hingga membuat bokong putih tersebut memerah, dan Elise meronta-ronta sambil memekik dan mengerang. "Stop!" jeritnya.

Sasori tidak peduli. Wajahnya tetap tenang saat dia mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Elise, sementara tangannya yang lain menjatuhkan pukulan demi pukulan ke bokong kanan dan kiri gadis itu.

Sasori sudah mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut saat mereka masuk tadi, namun dia tetap saja penasaran mengapa tidak ada pelayan atau siapapun yang mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut setelah mendengar variasi jeritan, erangan, dan makian dari mulut Elise Northway. Mungkinkah ruangan itu kedap suara?

Beberapa menit berlalu. Gadis itu menggeliat, meronta, dan suaranya sudah serak akibat menjerit terus menerus. Meskipun demikian Sasori tetap tidak berhenti. Bokong putih Elise Northway kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Sasori masih terus memukulinya sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara isakan gadis itu.

Ia menghentikan pukulannya, dan mendengarkan suara isakan Elise yang bercampur dengan gumaman seperti "Ampun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," yang diucapkan berulang kali.

Sasori tersenyum lalu membebaskan tangan gadis itu. Ia yakin punggung gadis itu pasti akan memar akibat tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk menahannya dengan sikunya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggendong Elise yang masih menangis ke sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi. Ia duduk di sofa tersebut dan memposisikan Elise di atasnya. Kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahunya saat ia memeluk gadis itu, menenangkannya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Shh, aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi.."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," katanya di sela-sela tangisannya. "Sakit sekali, sakit sekali."

Sasori tidak berhenti mengelus-elus punggungnya hingga gadis itu kelelahan akibat menangis dan akhirnya tertidur.

Setelah membaringkannya dalam posisi telungkup di sofa, Sasori kembali menghampiri meja untuk mengambil ponselnya yang masih merekam. Ia menghentikan video-nya dan menyimpannya, mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengedit video tersebut nanti. Ini adalah bahan ancaman yang sangat bagus. Video Elise Northway yang dipukuli bokongnya oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Gadis itu pasti akan rela melakukan apa saja agar Sasori tidak menyebarluaskannya.

Sasori menyeringai. Gaara pasti senang.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada celana dalam gadis itu yang teronggok di lantai. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum membungkuk dan mengambil celana dalam gadis itu, meremasnya hingga menjadi gumpalan kain lalu menyimpannya di saku celananya. Tidak ada salahnya menyimpan barang lain milik gadis itu yang bisa mengingatkannya tentang rasa malu yang dirasakannya hari ini.

Sasori berbalik dan menghampiri sosok tertidur Elise. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada gadis itu. Padahal dia sangat cantik, namun tidak ada lelaki yang menganggapnya serius. Sasori entah mengapa menemukan dirinya membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci, Sasori mengernyit. Apa yang ia lakukan?

Ia pun buru-buru berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Sasori berpikir, mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan mengunjungi Elise Northway di rumahnya lagi untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. Ia menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

* * *

Napas Hinata tercekat ketika menemukan sesosok berambut merah itu duduk menunggunya di undakan di depan rumahnya. Sosok tersebut menengok dan sontak berdiri saat Bentley milik Hyuuga Hiashi berhenti di depannya.

"Siapa itu?" Hiashi mengernyit melihat Gaara.

"Temannya Miss Hinata," jawab Neji dongkol.

"Putranya Sabaku?"

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil dan Gaara langsung menghambur mendekati Hinata. Ketika ia melihat Neji dan Hiashi ia sedikit mundur, lalu dengan sopan membungkuk pada Hiashi. "Gaara Sabaku. Senang bertemu anda, Hyuuga-san." Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Neji, mungkin karena masih sebal dengan lelaki itu atas perilaku kasarnya pada Hinata tempo hari.

Hiashi balas membungkuk. "Dan apa yang membawamu hingga kau bisa duduk di undakan rumahku, anak muda?"

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Hinata," jawabnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arah Hinata.

Kedua mata Neji menyipit, dan ia menggeleng tidak setuju ke arah Hiashi.

"Kami baru saja kembali dari perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, dan putriku butuh istirahat. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

Hinata menengok ke ayahnya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Boleh aku pergi dengan Gaara sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama." Ia menambahkan senyumannya yang paling cerah supaya ayahnya tidak curiga.

Karena Hinata dari tadi terlihat muram di mobil dan mendadak sekarang wajahnya cerah setelah bertemu si Gaara ini, Hiashi pun menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu akhirnya dengan berat hati mengiyakan. "Asalkan kalian tidak berjalan-jalan di bawah langit. Sebentar lagi mau hujan," katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Neji.

Setelah ayahnya berada di dalam, ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah lebih tenang. "Ayo," katanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Karena masih berada di dalam properti milik keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata tahu dari salah satu jendela ayahnya pasti sedang mengamatinya dari dalam.

Hinata mengamati langit di atas mereka. Ia khawatir saat melihat awan-awan hitam berkumpul menutupi matahari sore itu. Benar kata ayahnya tadi, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika sudah berada beberapa meter menjauhi pagar rumahnya, Hinata langsung berbalik ke arah Gaara. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dadanya. "Aku mengerti," katanya cepat.

Gaara nampak kaget bercampur senang. "Eh, benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Elise mengirimkan gambar itu padaku. M-mungkin karena kita akhir-akhir ini...a-akhir-akhir ini...uhh...selalu terlihat bersama-sama? Aku mengerti bahwa kau menemukan Elise cantik dan kamu memang ingin..." Hinata berdeham, "...dengannya. Dan aku tidak akan mengirimkan foto itu pada siapa-siapa. Aku akan tutup mulut. Aku janji. A-aku minta maaf karena mengabaikan teleponmu tadi. K-kamu bisa lihat ayahku bagaimana, 'kan?" Hinata tertawa gugup.

Gaara memberinya pandangan seakan-akan Hinata baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kaisar Jepang. Dia menggeleng-geleng.

"Astaga, kau pikir aku dari tadi heboh karena takut kau menyebarluaskan foto itu?"

Hinata menunduk, "M-memangnya apa lagi?"

Di atas mereka petir-petir mulai menyambar dan angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan pakaian dan rambut Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malammu? Kau tidak marah soal itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau sudah bilang kalau kau ada urusan, 'kan? A-aku mengerti." Bertentangan dengan kata-katanya sendiri, kedua mata Hinata mendadak berkaca-kaca.

Gaara melihat ke bawah. Ia tampak malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak gerimis turun. Namun mereka berdua tetap bergeming di tempat masing-masing, bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa hujan sudah mulai turun.

"Bukan itu urusan yang kumaksud."

"Lalu apa, Gaara?" tanya Hinata, suaranya lirih. "Oh, aku tahu. Mungkin urusan seperti bagaimana memikirkan cara untuk menghindari makan malam Hinata bersama Elise Northway? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa Jumat malam itu. Kau...kau...sudah merencanakan menghabiskan malammu bersama Elise?" Hinata tahu ia sudah menangis, dan ia bersyukur hujan yang turun dan membasahi wajahnya itu menutupi air matanya.

"TIDAK! Astaga, tidak Hinata!"

"LALU APA?" Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ia berteriak sekarang.

Mendengar suara Hinata, Gaara pun naik pitam dan ikut berteriak. "AKU TIDAK MENIDURINYA, DEMI TUHAN! Perempuan jalang itu ada di sana ketika aku sampai di rumah dan hendak bersiap-siap ke rumahmu! Dia...dia...yang memulai semuanya! AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI ROH IBUKU! Aku tidak melakukannya! Kami berhenti sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi. Lalu saat aku bersiap-siap dia mengambil foto jahanam itu tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

Hinata terdiam mendengar keseriusan dalam suara Gaara. Ia memberi Gaara pandangan tajam, lalu bertanya pelan-pelan. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak datang ke rumahku bila kau memang tidak tidur dengannya?"

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan nada yang sama menjawab, "sudah kubilang aku ada urusan..."

"Kau bohong." Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Gaara langsung menangkap lengannya. "Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada memohon. "Kenapa kau membingungkanku seperti ini? Dan mengapa kau masih menahanku di sini? Aku mengerti bahwa kau memang ingin tidur dengannya..."

"BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK TIDUR DENGANNYA?"

"KALAU BEGITU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU TIDAK DATANG KE RUMAHKU?!"

Gaara pun meledak, "AKU MENCARI SASUKE KARENA ELISE BILANG PADAKU BAHWA KAU DAN SASUKE MENJADIKANKU SEBAGAI OBJEK TARUHAN!"

Kilat menyambar sebelum terdengar bunyi guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Hujan sudah turun dengan deras. Namun kedua remaja tersebut tetap bergeming pada tempat mereka. Gaara dengan ekspresi berang, Hinata dengan kedua matanya terbelalak.

Jantung Hinata sudah berada di kerongkongannya saat itu. Siap keluar kapanpun juga. Kenapa Elise bisa tahu tentang taruhannya? Apakah Sasuke memberitahunya?

"A-apa?"

Tetapi ekspresi tak percaya Hinata diartikan Gaara sebagai ekspresi yang _tidak percaya bahwa ada orang yang tega memfitnahnya seperti itu_.

Gaara tidak tahu betapa benarnya Elise.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya, Hinata." Gaara mengelus pipi Hinata dengan telunjuknya, lalu menyelipkan rambutnya yang basah ke belakang telinganya. "Elise memang cantik, dan aku terus-menerus menolaknya dengan menyebut namamu. Sepertinya itu membuatnya marah dan mengarang cerita seperti itu. Ia menambahkan Sasuke karena berusaha melukaiku."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Gaara. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Gaara sedang berusaha membelanya dengan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Gaara merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata," ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Dan aku percaya Sasuke."

Hinata tahu bahwa segala moral di dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut dan memberitahu Gaara apa yang kebenarannya.

Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia pernah meragukan kebaikan orang ini. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengatakan bahwa Gaara adalah makhluk yang bejat, sementara orang ini adalah orang yang paling berprasangka baik yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia tega mengkhianati orang ini. Lelaki yang baik hati ini. Lelaki yang melihat ibunya kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cinta, lelaki yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya menunggu kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang lain...

Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gaara.

Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada lelaki ini.

Meskipun tidak lagi menempel pada Gaara, namum lelaki itu tak membiarkannya menjauh. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dengan protektif di tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu harus mendongak untuk melihat lelaki di hadapannya. Hujan deras membuat mereka sulit menatap satu sama lain dengan jelas.

"Gaara..."

"Ya?"

"Aku...Aku..."

Mereka saling bertatapan, mengabaikan hujan yang berdentum-dentum di atas kepala mereka.

"Aku..."

Gaara dengan sabar menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku..."

Saat itulah Hinata tiba-tiba membuat sebuah keputusan baru dalam hidupnya.

Ia berjinjit dan mencium Gaara. Ciuman tersebut lembut, manis, dan penuh perasaan. Seakan-akan dalam satu ciuman tersebut Hinata berusaha menumpahkan semua perasaan yang pernah dirasakannya pada Gaara. Lelaki itu merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Hinata melepas bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara Sabaku."

Gaara terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Meskipun demikian, wajahnya nampak lega, dan ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun bagi Hinata itu cukup. Berada dalam pelukannya seperti ini cukup. Dalam hati ia pun menambahkan, _dan aku bersumpah demi apapun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu tahu tentang taruhan itu._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Banyak di antara review yang saya terima yang menulis agar cerita ini jangan sampai diupdate sampai 6 bulan kemudian. Saya sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan YME yang mengizinkan saya untuk mem-post cerita ini. Setidaknya harapan dari beberapa pembaca terkabul **

**Senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian semua lagi! Saat ini saya sedang dalam proses menulis skripsi, namun saya curi-curi kesempatan untuk menulis chapter ini. Sekarang juga saya lagi skripsian *hiks*. Ada sebuah lagu yang terus menerus saya dengar yang tak berhenti-berhenti memberikan saya inspirasi untuk menulis, jadi disinilah saya~**

**Saya sangat senang membaca review-review para pembaca sekalian untuk chapter sebelumnya, karena hampir semua di antara kalian ternyata menyukai adegan ayah anak Hiashi/Hinata seperti saya menyukai mereka! Tetapi saya sangat terkejut dengan banyaknya para pembaca yang ternyata mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Ino. Saya juga menyadari beberapa pembaca bertanya-tanya kemana Shikamaru. Tenang saja, Shikamaru akan ada bagiannya sendiri. Namun bukan sekarang. Tapi sebentar lagi Shikamaru akan muncul, kok hehe.**

**Kemudian untuk cerita ini...**

**Pertama-tama, saya mau meminta maaf karena lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi para pembaca yang mungkin berharap bahwa di chapter ini akan ada FULL GaaHina. Saya berjanji bahwa di chapter mendatang akan ada lebih banyak GaaHina, karena cerita ini memang untuk GaaHina ;)**

**Kedua, saya sangat-sangat-sangat sadar bahwa ada adegan yang mungkin agak sedikit mengganggu antara Elise dan Sasori. Bagi penggemar Sasori-kun, saya minta maaf karena membuat Sasori melakukan itu pada seorang OC. Namun saya tidak menyesal karena sudah melakukan itu. Saya menyukai Sasori dan saya juga menyukai Elise karena sifat mereka masing-masing. Saya akan membiarkan para pembaca sekalian memutuskan dengan imajinasi kalian masing-masing apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sasori pada Elise. (jangan ragu buat menyuarakan opini kalian di review!~)**

**Kemudian, Hinata akhirnya sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara. Entah mengapa saya sendiri memang merasa lebih berat mengaku dosa daripada mengakui perasaan. Bukankah kita semua begitu?**

**Cerita ini tentu saja belum berakhir. Estimasi saya mungkin lima chapter lagi. Mungkin bagi beberapa pembaca masih agak panjang. Namun bagi saya...itu sebentar lagi! Saya sebenarnya tidak siap untuk mengakhiri cerita ini karena Lawless sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kehidupan saya sehari-hari. Sulit untuk berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu kau pikirkan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, bukan? *mulai kebawa emosi***

**Saya tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti berterima kasih pada semua pembaca yang setia membaca Lawless, meninggalkan review, memasukkan cerita ini di list favorite kalian, dan lebih-lebih memasukkan saya di list favorite author kalian. Semua itu sangat-sangat-sangat berarti bagi saya. Tahun-tahun yang saya habiskan di FFN tidak hanya membiarkan saya mencurahkan imajinasi saya, namun juga memberikan saya sebuah keluarga *peluk dan cium*. Aku cinta kalian semua 3**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca sekalian yang telah membaca chapter ini. Saya harap para pembaca tetap setia menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Janji saya adalah chapter selanjutnya tidak akan dipos dalam jangka waktu 6 bulan *AMIN* **

**Dan tentu saja, apabila para pembaca berkenan, saya sangat senang apabila kalian meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar tentang cerita ini, mungkin kritik, saran, atau harapan untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik. Seperti yang saya selalu bilang, review membuat semua cerita di FFN tetap hidup. **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


End file.
